Xuyên tới dị thế trồng trọt - Vân Khai Kiến Nguyệt Minh
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Xuyên qua thời không làm ruộng văn


Xuyên tới dị thế trồng trọt - Vân Khai Kiến Nguyệt Minh

Văn án:

Đó là một động vật có thể biến thành người thế giới!

Lại để cho nhân vật chính đám bọn họ làm ruộng, đi săn, thuận tiện dưỡng dưỡng tiểu bao tử!

Dẫn mọi người giải quyết ấm no, làm giàu làm giàu.

Thành lập phát triển lớn mạnh một cái thuộc tại bọn hắn chính mình Bộ Lạc a!

Nội dung nhãn: xuyên qua thời không làm ruộng văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt chữ: nhân vật chính: Tề Hằng, Đông ┃ phối hợp diễn: dũng, đám người ┃ khác: Á Thú

Đệ 1 chương báo nhân

Tề Hằng tại đệ 3 lần theo cao lớn cây cối thượng quan sát đến mọc ra hai cái tráng kiện bén nhọn trường răng nanh, cùng loại trên địa cầu sớm đã diệt sạch cọp răng kiếm cự đại miêu khoa sinh vật thời điểm, theo cái kia sinh vật lười biếng tiêu sái gần, trong lòng của hắn điểm này nho nhỏ may mắn bị diệt không còn một mảnh.

Chính là trên địa cầu nguyên thủy nhất rừng mưa ở bên trong cũng không có như vậy một loại sinh vật rồi, nằm sấp tại vừa thô vừa to thân cành lên, trốn ở rậm rạp chạc cây trong lá cây, Tề Hằng cẩn thận co rút lại lấy tay chân của mình, ý đồ khiến cho tay chân của mình thân thể đều có thể trốn ở trên nhánh cây. Chăm chú bới ra trên tàng cây, chậm rãi thả chậm hô hấp của mình, con mắt trợn thoáng một phát bế thoáng một phát đánh giá cách cách mình ước chừng trăm mét sinh vật, hắn không dám nhìn chằm chằm vào nó xem, sợ nó sẽ cảnh giác đến tầm mắt của mình.

Theo tên kia nhàn nhã mà hướng phía chính mình cây đến gần, tim đập của hắn đã khống chế không nổi nhanh hơn, tựa hồ càng là khống chế càng là có thể nghe được nó không bị khống chế rầm rầm rầm phanh nhảy lên thanh âm, càng lúc càng lớn...

Chết tiệt! Ta còn không muốn chết, tên kia có thể hay không leo cây? Hắn đã không dám lại chằm chằm vào nó nhìn, hắn đang cố gắng cùng thân thể của mình phân cao thấp khiến cho chính mình không nên phát run, chẳng qua là càng không nhìn trong nội tâm càng sợ hãi, tóc gáy đều dựng lên...

Cái kia sinh vật đến gần cây to này thời điểm, tựa hồ bản năng cảm thấy có điểm gì là lạ, dừng bước lại cẩn thận lắng nghe xuống, lại cảm thấy côn trùng kêu vang chim hót tựa hồ lại không có gì không đúng, dùng cái mũi ngửi ngửi, giống như cũng không có cái gì cỡ lớn đồng loại hương vị. Vì vậy thong dong đi qua bên cạnh dựa vào đại thụ dùng sức lề mề đứng lên, lại là một năm hạ mùa thu đến, nó sắp thay lông rồi! Vừa ăn uống no đủ lại đến đi từ từ cọng lông ý định tại đây dưới gốc cây chợp mắt nhi.

Chẳng qua là khổ trên cây vị này, cẩn thận từng li từng tí lay lấy lá cây vụng trộm liếc một cái phát hiện cái kia sinh vật rõ ràng không đi, Tề Hằng thật sự muốn khóc... Trời xanh a đại địa a, ngươi nếu như tại ta rơi nhai sau để cho ta nhặt được cái mạng đã đến cái chỗ này, sẽ thấy xin thương xót a, lại để cho dưới cây cái kia tôn phật đi thôi...

Đây tuyệt đối không là địa cầu rồi, tùy ý có thể thấy được cao vút trong mây cực lớn cây cối, cái kia dài đến 4-5m loại cọp răng kiếm, còn có trong sông bảy tám mét lớn lên loại cá sấu, liền cùng loại con thỏ vật kia đứng lên đều cùng hắn vị này 180 Đại Hán ( vẫn còn Trung Quốc thời điểm tự giác là đại hán ) cao không sai biệt cho lắm.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì thời khắc sinh hoạt tại trong sự sợ hãi, cảm giác, cảm thấy nơi đây bạch thiên hắc dạ đều đặc biệt làm cho người ta gian nan dài.

Tề Hằng sở leo lên cái này cây là khỏa tráng kiện cây ăn quả, vạn hạnh tại trái cây dần dần quen thuộc mùa lá cây còn chưa bắt đầu mất, còn có thể giấu được người. Chạc cây tại cách mặt đất 2 thước địa phương bắt đầu cũng đã rất tươi tốt, bằng không dùng hắn cái này quanh năm tại trong thành thị học bài tiểu thân thể cũng bò không được.

Tề Hằng gia gia nãi nãi là dân quê, hắn nghỉ đông và nghỉ hè đều cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ qua, điều này cũng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ leo cây, tại nông thôn thời điểm, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không cảm thấy cái kia lên cây đào tổ chim, xuống sông mò cá các tiểu tử cùng hắn là đồng loại.

Hắn luôn rụt rè khóe miệng mang cười nhìn bọn họ, tuy nhiên trong lòng của hắn cũng rất muốn đi, nhưng chỉ có cảm thấy áo rách quần manh ( Tề Hằng cho rằng cởi bỏ cánh tay cũng đã rất có nhục nhã nhặn ) lên cây xuống sông thực đang cùng mình người trong thành thân phận không xứng.

Thế nhưng là theo 5 ngày trước hắn đi theo gia gia lên núi xem quả lâm không cẩn thận rớt xuống vách núi, đi tới nơi này sao cái địa phương thời điểm bắt đầu, hắn đã hối hận, vì cái gì không cùng những cái...kia các tiểu tử học một ít như thế nào leo cây, làm sao bắt cá a! 5 ngày ngoại trừ cái này thân cây lớn thượng trái cây hắn cái gì cũng không có ăn.

Nhớ rõ ngày đầu tiên lại tới đây tùy ý loạn thời điểm ra đi, chứng kiến bờ sông cái kia một đám loại cá sấu xé rách lấy cùng loại con thỏ sinh vật, từng ngụm từng ngụm nhai lấy nuốt xuống, máu tươi nhiễm một mảnh nước sông đỏ sậm, hắn rốt cuộc không dám tới gần qua nguồn nước.

Hắn chịu đựng buồn nôn, hoảng sợ chạy trốn muốn tìm cái địa phương an toàn, lại cảm thấy ở đâu đều không an toàn, chạy rất lâu mới tìm được như vậy một gốc cây hắn có thể leo đi lên cây, vận khí bạo bề ngoài vẫn là thân cây lớn, hắn mới tạm thời cảm thấy an lòng!

Hắn theo gia gia trông giữ cây ăn quả nhiều năm, mỗi lần đến nghỉ hè đều đi theo gia gia trèo đèo lội suối tiêu sái đến nhà mình quả lâm, tự nhiên hiểu được cái kia trong núi rừng khắp núi trái cây bình thường côn trùng ăn người cũng có thể ăn, trái cây trái bưởi lớn như vậy, chua xót dị thường, khả năng còn chưa tới tốt nhất thành thục tiết, ăn hết hai ngày dạ dày thì không chịu nổi.

Tề Hằng muốn ăn cơm muốn ăn thịt , có thể hắn không dám xuống dưới a, cái này cây đại khái dưới tàng cây vị kia trong lãnh địa, 5 ngày thời gian cũng đã dò xét 3 lần, theo lúc ban đầu trông thấy nó tay chân phát run thiếu chút nữa theo trên cây té xuống đến bây giờ cách gần như vậy còn có thể miễn cưỡng khống chế được thân thể, tiến bộ của mình đã rất lớn rồi! Độ giây như năm a!

Rốt cục... Ông trời đã nghe được chính mình cầu xin, dưới cây vị kia vểnh lên cái bờ mông lôi kéo gân cốt, chậm chạp ưu nhã nện bước lặng yên không một tiếng động bước chân rời đi, Tề Hằng đã qua một hồi lâu mới dám trầm tĩnh lại, tứ chi rũ cụp lấy nằm ở đó, cảm giác mình nhất định phải một lần nữa tìm đáng tin cậy chút cư trú chi địa rồi, nơi này quá khảo nghiệm lòng người tố chất, dùng quan sát của mình, tên kia tựa hồ cách mỗi một ngày tới một lần, như vậy ngày mai sẽ đi ra ngoài tìm xem a, nhìn xem trời chiều dần dần xuống, nơi xa nước sông sóng ánh sáng lăn tăn, bầu trời xanh thẳm xanh thẳm , như bỏ cái kia tùy ý che dấu khắp nơi sát cơ đây là cỡ nào tốt đẹp chính là cảnh sắc nha!

Tề Hằng liếm liếm môi khô ráo, trên người lại bị mồ hôi làm ướt dính chán khó chịu, hướng bên cạnh cây nha cẩn thận chuyển đi qua, sử dụng ra toàn thân khí lực dùng sức ôm theo vòng tháo xuống một viên trái cây, gặm da chịu đựng dạ dày kháng nghị thời gian dần qua bắt đầu ăn, cái này không phải người qua ngày nha, thầm hạ quyết tâm ngày mai nhất định phải xuống dưới!

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, thiên còn không có toàn sáng, Tề Hằng tỉnh, chính là vua ngủ đã đến, tại trên nhánh cây cũng ngủ không nỡ, tại chua xót cứng ngắc cánh tay trên đùi vuốt ve sẽ, đứng lên hái được ba cái trái cây, một cái là điểm tâm, còn có hai cái ý định mang theo đi, chính gặm trái cây, đột nhiên đã nghe được sột sột soạt soạt như giẫm phải bụi cỏ thanh âm.

Tề Hằng lập tức dừng lại, thanh âm lớn như vậy, hình thể khẳng định không nhỏ, áo não muốn, lại vật gì đã đến, run lẩy bẩy tẩu tẩu cẩn thận từng li từng tí lại ghé vào ngày hôm qua ẩn núp cái chỗ kia, búng lá cây vụng trộm xuống ngắm, lập tức kinh hãi rồi, hắn nhìn thấy gì. . . Đó là mấy cái hổ mấy cái con báo còn có Sói? Lẫn vào cùng một chỗ vài bước một lẻn đến dưới cây.

Má ơi! Cỡ nào kỳ quái tổ hợp nha, càng thêm quái dị là tựa hồ chúng còn phối hợp vô cùng có ăn ý, mấy cái Sói tứ tán ra như là tại cảnh giới, mấy cái hổ trên cổ tựa hồ treo vật gì ngồi xổm dưới tàng cây trở lên nhìn xem, ba con con báo đúng vậy nhìn hắn rất rõ ràng ba con con báo một cái thượng tháo chạy vài cái leo lên đã đến 8 mễ rất cao trước mắt của mình...

Tề Hằng trong miệng còn đút lấy chưa kịp nhấm nuốt trái cây, nhìn thẳng cái kia lạnh lùng màu vàng nhạt tựa hồ còn lóe kim mắt, Tề Hằng

"A... . . . "

Gào thét kêu lên, nghiêng người lóe lên lập tức muốn bi kịch theo trên cây té xuống lập tức, cái kia con báo không biết như thế nào thoáng một phát biến thành một người, trở lên một tháo chạy đứng ở trên nhánh cây, trường tay chụp tới đem Tề Hằng khấu trừ trong ngực, tay kia đã che tại trên mặt hắn, cái kia báo nhân đại khái là muốn che miệng của hắn, chẳng qua là tay quá lớn đem Tề Hằng toàn bộ mặt đều che lên rồi, không biết hữu ý vô ý cũng may lỗ mũi vị trí tại khe hở.

Tề Hằng hoảng sợ cố gắng vùng vẫy đứng lên, trong nội tâm tại gào thét đây là cái gì quỷ! Đây là cái gì quỷ! ! ! Dùng hắn 180 thân cao còn chưa tới báo nhân bả vai, bị rắn rắn chắc chắc khấu trừ tại báo nhân trước ngực, hắn dùng sức lấy tay xuống bới ra báo nhân tay lộ ra con mắt cố gắng ngẩng đầu trừng to mắt hướng báo nhân trên mặt xem, chỉ thấy một tờ rộng ngạch mũi cao khẽ cau mày nhanh ngậm miệng dị thường anh tuấn mặt. . . Đúng vậy dị thường anh tuấn! Tề Hằng ngây dại! ! !

Mùa thu kết bạn lễ nhanh đến rồi, Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng phái ra ba con báo tộc ba con hổ tộc sáu con lang tộc đến đây lấy Dựng Quả, cái này khỏa Dựng Quả cây tại một cái cọp răng kiếm săn bắn trong phạm vi, cọp răng kiếm rất cường đại, tại con mồi sung túc mùa không có cái nào Bộ Lạc sẽ đánh chủ ý của nó, ra ngoài thú nhân cũng sẽ tận lực tránh đi nó, 12 chỉ ngày hôm qua đã đến, ẩn núp trong bóng tối tránh được cọp răng kiếm dò xét, sáng sớm hôm nay tới đây muốn dẫn 10 cái Dựng Quả trở về.

Cái này mảnh Thiên Khôn Đại Lục có ba loại giới tính,

Một loại là có thể biến hóa thành thú thú nhân, dùng thú hình sinh ra chiếm sinh ra trẻ mới sinh một nửa tả hữu, là trong nhân loại nam nhân nhân vật,

Một loại là thuần túy giống cái, dùng nhân hình sinh ra, thai nghén năng lực 100%, là xã hội loài người ở bên trong nữ nhân nhân vật, chẳng qua là số lượng thật sự ít đến thương cảm, chỉ chiếm sinh ra trẻ mới sinh 25% không đến chút.

Khá tốt thần thú còn sáng tạo ra loại thứ ba giới tính đã bình ổn nhất định nam nữ số lượng cách xa cái kia chính là Á Thú, sinh là thân thể của nam nhân không thể biến thân làm thú, thân cao, thể trọng, thể lực đẳng các hạng chỉ tiêu đều tiếp cận với giống cái, ăn hết Dựng Quả cải tạo thân thể có thể có 50% thụ thai tỷ lệ, tại coi trọng lực lượng cùng sinh sôi nảy nở Thiên Khôn Đại Lục từ khi ra đời thức dậy vị trí ngay tại giống cái cùng thú nhân về sau, thế nhưng là giống cái số lượng nghiêm trọng chưa đủ cũng chỉ có dùng bọn hắn góp đủ số.

Đệ 2 chương

Báo nhân Đông dựa theo thú nhân 15 tuổi trưởng thành tiêu chuẩn còn kém hai năm, vốn không nên sớm như vậy cầu hôn Á Thú, chẳng qua là hắn thật sự đã đợi không kịp.

Hắn tộc trưởng A Phụ khi hắn 10 tuổi năm đó dẫn đầu tộc nhân đi ra ngoài đi săn bị thương nặng mà chết, a mẫu ưu thương quá độ một năm về sau cũng theo A Phụ mà đi, bởi vì hiện giữ tộc trưởng cùng A Phụ là bạn tốt, sau đó vài năm một mực tùy bọn hắn sinh hoạt, Đông là tiền nhiệm tộc trưởng nhi tử, mười mấy tuổi hài tử mặc dù vị thành niên, tộc trưởng cũng một mực trong thâm tâm áp chế hắn.

Cho dù ở chất phác thú nhân thế giới ở bên trong, tộc trưởng vị cũng bình thường do con của mình kế thừa, ai không có tư tâm đâu! Còn nữa có thể trở thành tộc trưởng thân người tài nhất định to lớn cao ngạo, trí tuệ cũng so sánh tộc nhân hơn một chút, ăn cũng là tốt nhất, nhi tử làm sao sẽ quá kém.

Loại này áp chế tại tuyết quý thời điểm thực tế rõ ràng, rõ ràng nhất biểu hiện ở phân phối đồ ăn lên, mặc dù đang mùa thu tộc nhân dốc sức liều mạng đi săn chứa đựng con mồi, từng tuyết quý vẫn sẽ có chết đói lão thú nhân, tiểu thú nhân cùng Á Thú, tuyết quý quá dài, đi săn rất khó khăn!

13 tuổi còn thuộc về tiểu thú nhân, đồ ăn quan trọng hơn lấy thú nhân cùng giống cái ăn, Đông tại đi qua hai cái tuyết quý ở bên trong mấy lần thiếu chút nữa chết đói sống không được đến, còn có hai năm liền trưởng thành, đồ ăn nhu cầu số lượng càng phát ra lớn hơn, dạo này thế nào tại con mồi sung túc mùa thu hắn cũng ăn không đủ no.

Không có biện pháp, tuy nhiên hắn sớm đã đi theo săn bắn đội đi săn, nhưng bởi vì hắn vẫn là tiểu thú nhân, không có trướng bồng của mình, hắn đồ ăn nhất định phải do trưởng bối thì ra là tộc trưởng phân phối.

Mà trưởng thành kết bạn thú nhân đánh tới con mồi mình có thể lưu lại hai phần ba, một phần ba nộp lên Bộ Lạc dùng cho cung cấp nuôi dưỡng vị thành niên giống cái, tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, cam đoan bọn hắn tại rét lạnh nhất đồ ăn rất thiếu thốn thời điểm cũng có đồ ăn.

Vì vậy ngày ấy hắn đã tìm được tộc trưởng yêu cầu cái này mùa thu kết bạn, tộc trưởng cũng không có lập tức nói chuyện, dùng hắn vị thành niên tiểu thân thể, còn không có A Phụ A Mẫu bảo vệ điều kiện, không có cái nào giống cái sẽ ở tuyết quý trước đáp ứng gả cho hắn, hắn lấy chỉ có thể là Á Thú, dù cho Á Thú cũng chưa chắc đồng ý gả cho hắn, thú nhân thực lực trọng yếu nhất, ai không nghĩ bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý.

Đánh giá cái kia so trưởng thành thú nhân thấp hơn rất nhiều tiểu thân thể, tộc trưởng núi suy tư một lát đối với hắn nói:

"Dùng ngươi bây giờ điều kiện chỉ sợ không có cái nào giống cái sẽ đáp ứng cùng ngươi kết bạn, ngươi còn vị thành niên, cầu hôn Á Thú cũng quá sớm rồi, đợi lát nữa hai năm a, dùng ta và ngươi A Phụ giao tình, bá phụ nguyện ý lại chiếu cố ngươi hai năm."

Đông nóng nảy hếch thân thể lực khiến cho chính mình lộ ra cao một điểm :

"Ta không nhỏ, ta có thể nuôi sống bạn lữ của mình, ta A Phụ chính là 13 tuổi cầu hôn ta đây a mẫu, tộc trưởng xin ngài đáp ứng ta đi, lần này đi Long Sơn cầm Dựng Quả ta cũng muốn đi."

Nhé! Mình cũng biết cầu lấy giống cái vô vọng a, tộc trưởng ngồi ở trên mặt ghế làm trầm tư hình dáng, dù cho trưởng thành thú nhân cũng có tuyết quý chết đói tình huống, một khi trưởng thành, ngoại trừ là Bộ Lạc làm cống hiến, Bộ Lạc tuyệt sẽ không lại phân cho bọn hắn đồ ăn, mà Đông là liệt nhi tử, vốn phải là chính mình giới tộc trưởng không có hai nhân tuyển, địa vị của mình khi hắn sau khi thành niên sẽ rất xấu hổ.

Vốn muốn phía trước hai cái tuyết quý chết đói hắn , nhớ tới hắn là liệt con độc nhất lại thường xuyên mềm lòng, lần này có lẽ là một cơ hội. Về phía sau nhích lại gần thân thể mở miệng nói:

"Ngươi A Phụ đúng là 13 tuổi cầu hôn ngươi a mẫu, hắn rất rất giỏi, hổ phụ vô khuyển tử, ta đồng ý, ngươi cùng dũng bọn hắn cùng đi cầm Dựng Quả a."

"Thật tốt quá, ha ha, đa tạ tộc trưởng."

Tựa hồ không quá tin tưởng tộc trưởng rõ ràng đồng ý, cười ngây ngô hai tiếng sau lại có chút chân tay luống cuống. Tộc trưởng nở nụ cười thầm nghĩ cái này tiểu tử ngốc.

"Đi đi thu thập thoáng một phát, ngày mai xuất phát."

"Ai!"

Đông liên tục không ngừng thối lui ra khỏi tộc trưởng lều vải, thẳng đến hổ tộc dũng thì ra là lần này đi Long Sơn lấy Dựng Quả người cầm đầu nơi nào đây, còn không có tiến lều vải liền hô to:

"Dũng, tộc trưởng đồng ý, hắn đồng ý."

Cao hứng bừng bừng vọt lên tiến lều vải.

"Tộc trưởng đồng ý ta cầu hôn Á Thú rồi, ta ngày mai cùng đi với ngươi Long Sơn."

Dũng nghe xong có chút nhíu lông mày, chính mình so Đông lớn hơn hai tuổi đã tại A Phụ A Mẫu dưới sự trợ giúp khởi lều trại, tuy là hổ tộc nhưng bởi vì đã có một cái tình đầu ý hợp Á Thú, cho nên không có đi cạnh tranh trong tộc giống cái, vì thế còn bị a mẫu càm ràm rất lâu.

Đông tình huống mọi người rõ như ban ngày, mình cũng nhớ hắn sớm chút tự lập đi ra, có thể hắn dù sao còn chưa trưởng thành a, tộc trưởng thật sự là càng ngày càng... Nghĩ vậy thở dài, vỗ vỗ so với chính mình thấp hơn một đầu Đông nói:

"Được rồi, ngày mai mang ngươi cùng đi Long Sơn, nếu là có Á Thú đáp ứng làm bạn lữ của ngươi, ta còn có đạt, quang bọn hắn giúp ngươi khởi lều vải."

Đông nghe xong ngẫu hứng phấn lại cảm động, chính mình không có A Phụ A Mẫu hỗ trợ khởi lều vải, có như vậy một đám bằng hữu cũng vậy là đủ rồi.

"Ừ, hảo huynh đệ, đa tạ ngươi á!"

Về phần có thể hay không cầu hôn đến Á Thú vấn đề này hắn là nghĩ như vậy , nếu không có tốt cường tráng Á Thú vừa ý hắn, vậy đi cầu lấy cái kia mù một con mắt Hồng Vân a, hắn như vậy nhỏ yếu nhất định sẽ đồng ý! Tuy nhiên lấy hợp ý bầu bạn rất trọng yếu, nhưng hiện tại rõ ràng sống sót quan trọng hơn!

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, tập hợp mặt khác mấy cái không có hoàn toàn nắm chắc cầu hôn đến giống cái thú nhân, mọi người hóa thành thú hình sau chạy vội hướng Long Sơn xuất phát.

Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc là do lang tộc, hổ tộc, báo tộc còn có mấy cái có thể không đáng kể tiểu tộc tạo thành Bộ Lạc, càng là cường đại chủng tộc sinh sôi nảy nở càng là khó khăn, trong bộ lạc lang tộc nhân số tối đa, tiếp theo là báo tộc hổ tộc, hổ tộc ngoại trừ dũng cần Dựng Quả, mặt khác hai cái hổ tộc thuần túy là vì hộ tống tộc nhân mà đi , bọn hắn cưới được giống cái tỷ lệ cao tới 90%, mặt khác 10% vậy nhất định lớn lên quá xấu, tính tình quá táo bạo.

Báo tộc cưới được giống cái tỷ lệ cũng rất lớn, Dựng Quả là bị dùng , còn dư lại mới là lang tộc , nếu như không phải tình đầu ý hợp, lang tộc cưới được giống cái tỷ lệ rất thấp, tuy nhiên lấy đều là Á Thú, nhưng người ta một thai thì có vài chỉ đâu rồi, đừng tộc chỉ có thể hâm mộ ghen ghét hận a.

Theo sáng sớm đến chạng vạng tối một đường hữu kinh vô hiểm đã đến Long Sơn, sai mở cọp răng kiếm tuần sơn thời gian, mấy thú kế hoạch tốt rồi nghỉ ngơi trước một đêm, sáng sớm ngày thứ hai hái được trái cây, dùng thời gian một ngày lại chạy về Bộ Lạc.

Hổ tộc cùng Sói tộc thú hình sẽ không leo cây, Đông cùng đường, thành, thẳng đến trên cây mà đi, dũng bọn hắn ở phía dưới tiếp Dựng Quả, lang tộc tại cảnh giới, một đường nhảy lên đã đến cây chính giữa, bất kỳ nhưng nhìn thẳng đã đến một đôi mắt, tên kia đen kịt con mắt vẻn vẹn trợn to, đại khái lại càng hoảng sợ, sau này hướng lên muốn té xuống rồi, trong miệng hô to:

"A..."

Nói đùa gì vậy, cọp răng kiếm còn ở lại chỗ này liền mảnh trong rừng cây đâu rồi, không kịp nghĩ nhiều, hóa thành hình người, thò tay trước che miệng của hắn, sợ hắn té xuống đem hắn khấu trừ tại trong lòng ngực của mình, còn là một tiểu gia hỏa đâu rồi, vóc dáng còn chưa tới chính mình bả vai, tiểu gia hỏa luống cuống tay chân đem tay của mình xuống bới ra, giương mắt xem ra, chứng kiến mặt của mình ngây ngẩn cả người.

Thật soái nha, như thế nào đẹp trai như vậy, Tề Hằng bị báo nhân anh tuấn gương mặt nhanh hạ sửng sốt thần, hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới thằng này là con báo biến thành, làm sao có thể? Chuyện gì xảy ra? Chính mình chẳng lẽ xuyên qua đã đến thần thế giới? Trước mắt đây là báo yêu sao? Bọn hắn thượng tới làm chi? Bọn hắn ăn thịt người không? Trong đầu các loại ý niệm trong đầu hiện lên, miệng còn bị hắn bụm lấy, Tề Hằng lại vùng vẫy đứng lên.

Đông tại trên đầu của hắn hít hà, không phải thú nhân cũng không phải giống cái là một Á Thú, xuyên rất hiếu kỳ quái tóc còn ngắn như vậy, tuy nhiên trên mặt vô cùng bẩn nhưng vẫn là có thể nhìn ra làn da rất trắng tích, một đôi mắt mang theo hoảng sợ con ngươi là màu đen , ôm vào trong ngực rất mềm, ngây người một hồi lại vùng vẫy đứng lên, vì vậy cúi đầu đối với hắn nói:

"Ngươi đừng gọi ta liền thả ngươi ra."

Sau đó nhìn hắn thấy hắn không có lắc đầu cũng không có gật đầu nghe gặp chính mình nói chuyện đình chỉ vùng vẫy tựa hồ suy nghĩ vừa mới tự ngươi nói cái gì, vì vậy lại nói một câu:

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút đừng té xuống, đừng gọi ta thả ngươi ra."

Nói xong cũng bắt tay cầm xuống dưới, hướng bên cạnh dịch một bước, Tề Hằng nghe thấy hắn tựa hồ tại nói chuyện với mình, thanh âm hòa hoãn nhu hòa, chỉ là mình nghe không hiểu, thấy hắn thả tay ánh mắt bình thản đang nhìn mình, sợ hãi của mình như kỳ tích chậm lại, một mình hắn tại đây một mình chờ đợi năm sáu ngày rồi, lần đầu nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện cho là mình không nghe rõ, đem ăn tại trong miệng trái cây nhổ ra đi ra ngoài, nhịn không được ách lấy thanh âm quay về hỏi câu:

"Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì? Ngươi rất biết nói chuyện? Ngươi tính toán nhân loại sao?"

Đông lại cau mày, cái này Á Thú nói cái gì hắn nghe không hiểu, nơi đây rời xa tất cả đại Bộ Lạc, tự ngươi nói chính là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục duy nhất ngôn ngữ, cái này Á Thú chẳng lẽ bởi vì sẽ không nói chuyện bị Bộ Lạc vứt bỏ sao, không đúng nha, cổ họng của hắn rõ ràng phát ra thanh âm? Đông lại hỏi hắn:

"Ngươi có thể nghe hiểu lời nói của ta sao? Ngươi là cái nào Bộ Lạc hay sao? Một mình ngươi làm sao tới đến loại nguy hiểm này khu hay sao?"

Tề Hằng trông thấy đối phương nhíu mày nghi hoặc biểu lộ nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ ta cuống họng ách hắn không nghe rõ? Nghe thấy hắn rõ ràng cho thấy hỏi thăm ngữ khí vài câu câu hỏi, nghĩ thầm nguy rồi, lời nói. . Nói. . Không. . Thông.

Đệ 3 chương

Tại hai người đối thoại trong thời gian, mặt khác hai cái báo người đã hái tốt rồi Dựng Quả ném tới dưới cây Hổ nhân trước ngực da trong túi áo, nhảy lên hạ cây đôi Đông gầm nhẹ thanh âm, ý là đi nhanh lên, trên cây cái kia Á Thú bọn hắn cũng nhìn thấy, nơi đây vẫn là nguy hiểm khu, không phải chỗ nói chuyện, muốn tranh thủ thời gian ly khai mới được.

Đông cũng phát hiện cùng cái này chỉ Á Thú tựa hồ không cách nào dùng ngôn ngữ câu thông, do dự một chút quyết định đem hắn mang đi, như ở tại chỗ này chỉ sợ hắn một người không thể sinh tồn.

Một tay đem người kéo qua đến, thả người nhảy dựng rơi xuống cây. Cao bảy tám mét địa phương cái đó, Tề Hằng "A" đại kêu ra tiếng, đã đến mặt đất ngất đi thôi, Đông gặp người ngất đi thôi, cũng không có biến thành thú hình, trực tiếp đem người đi trên vai một khiêng theo sát mấy thú nhanh chóng hướng cọp răng kiếm lãnh địa phản phương hướng toát ra chạy tới.

Tề Hằng rất nhanh liền đã tỉnh lại, mặc cho ai nửa người trên đổi chiều lấy bị điên đến điên đi mang theo chạy cũng sẽ không thoải mái, vừa rồi trên tàng cây tâm tình cực lớn phập phồng thời điểm không có chú ý, hiện tại ghé vào người ta trên lưng mới chú ý tới cái này báo nhân toàn thân cao thấp đều cởi bỏ đâu rồi, tay cúi địa phương vừa vặn đụng một cái đụng một cái người ta bờ mông, đây là muốn làm gì? Đem ta trở thành con mồi sao?

Tề Hằng tay chân loạn hoa muốn xuống, chẳng qua là hắn giãy dụa điểm này khí lực thật sự cùng cho báo nhân gãi ngứa ngứa cũng không kém là bao nhiêu, Đông cảm thấy được Á Thú đã tỉnh nhớ hắn khả năng không thoải mái, đem người đi trước kéo một phát, trực tiếp đến công chúa ôm cúi đầu đối với hắn nói:

"Đừng nhúc nhích "

Thanh âm trầm ổn trung lại lộ ra chút cảnh cáo uy nghiêm, Tề Hằng cảm thấy như vậy bị ôm thật sự không được tự nhiên, thế nhưng cái cảnh cáo ngữ khí hắn cũng nghe đã hiểu, nghĩ thầm không có ai có thể như vậy ôm cái con mồi, chỉ cần mình không phải đồ ăn, giương mắt nhìn nhìn cái kia trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú, vậy trước tiên cùng hắn đi thôi, dù sao cũng phải ly khai vừa rồi cái kia đấy, đẳng chạy xa chọn an toàn rồi nói sau.

Chạy quá nhanh sợ hắn đem mình bỏ rơi đi, hướng báo nhân trước ngực tới gần chút nữa thò tay ôm báo nhân cổ. Tiểu á thú hướng trên người mình tới gần ôm mình cổ, Đông kinh ngạc xuống, cảm thấy như vậy rất tốt chính mình giống như có thể tiết kiệm một chút lực, sau lưng rất nhanh xa xa truyền đến Kinh Thiên Động Địa tiếng rống giận dữ.

"Rống. . Rống. . ."

Vang dội phảng phất có thể chấn động núi rừng, mấy thú lập tức gia tốc, mang theo bổ ra không khí chính là lưỡi dao sắc bén giống nhau gió.

Tề Hằng đang nghe cái kia âm thanh gầm rú thời điểm bản năng thân thể xiết chặt, toàn thân đều bới ra tại báo trên thân người dùng lợi cho hắn chạy nữa nhanh lên, con mắt muốn đi sau ngắm lại không dám lộn xộn, sợ ảnh hưởng tới báo tốc độ của con người, vãnh tai muốn nghe xem đến cùng có hay không đồ vật đuổi theo, bất đắc dĩ lỗ tai bên cạnh tất cả đều là vù vù tiếng gió, được rồi, mặc cho số phận a!

Mấy thú một đường chạy như điên gần đây lúc còn nhanh thêm vài phần, rời xa Long Sơn về sau mới thoáng trầm tĩnh lại, chạy cả buổi thể lực có chút theo không kịp, dũng gầm nhẹ phát thanh ra nghỉ ngơi tín hiệu.

Tìm cái trống trải chút địa phương ngừng lại, Đông dùng nhân hình chạy lâu như vậy thật sự hơi mệt, tìm được nghỉ ngơi địa phương, đem tiểu á thú bới ra kéo xuống hướng trên mặt đất vừa để xuống, mình cũng thở hổn hển bốn ngã chỏng vó nằm ở bên cạnh.

Tề Hằng cơ bắp căng thẳng lâu rồi, bị đặt ở trên đồng cỏ thời điểm cũng không có trầm tĩnh lại, cánh tay chân dời đi tìm cái thoải mái một chút tư thế muốn ngồi dậy, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân cao thấp đều sử không hơn khí lực bủn rủn lợi hại, cũng không đứng dậy liền như vậy nằm, đầu đi dạo tròng mắt đi dạo đánh giá cái này quái già tổ hợp.

Tuy nhiên trong nội tâm đã có sở chuẩn bị, nhưng chứng kiến nhiều như vậy thú thoáng cái biến thành người thời điểm vẫn là cả kinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Á Thú không bằng giống cái trân quý, số lượng cũng nhiều tại trong bộ lạc rất thông thường, cho nên chúng thú cũng không có như vậy không kiến thức vây quanh Tề Hằng vòng, chẳng qua là nhìn thoáng qua cảm thấy hắn ăn mặc tóc màu mắt có chút kỳ quái, dáng người quá mức nhỏ gầy cũng không có miệt mài theo đuổi, mấy thú nhân phân tán đi nhặt củi nhóm lửa, đi trong rừng hái lá cây ý định tìm nguồn nước làm cho uống chút nước, còn có càng nhiều thú ra đã đi săn, phối hợp ngay ngắn trật tự.

Tề Hằng gặp chúng quả nam chỉ nhìn hắn một cái liền đảo mắt tứ tán rời đi, trong nội tâm vẻn vẹn bay lên khẩn trương cảm giác lại từ từ đi xuống, bọn hắn không biết là ta kỳ quái đối với ta không cảm thấy hứng thú, cái này thực hảo. Chính mình đối với bọn họ cũng không có như đôi những dã thú khác như vậy cảm thấy sợ hãi, còn có loại kỳ quái thân cận cảm giác, là bởi vì hắn đám bọn họ có ngôn ngữ? Tiếp cận nhân loại hành vi phương thức? Hay là bởi vì bọn hắn đều rất tuấn tú?

Nghĩ vậy Tề Hằng kinh hãi rồi, tại Tề Hằng có hạn 20 năm sinh mệnh, cũng không có nói qua yêu đương, một là hắn ở phương diện này phản ứng chậm thông suốt muộn, hai là hắn có chút thích sạch sẽ, hôn môi một người nữ sinh trước có thể hay không hỏi nàng có hay không đánh răng loại sự tình này hắn nghĩ tới , chẳng qua là kịch truyền hình bên trong nhân vật nam chính giống như cho tới bây giờ không vấn đề qua a! Chẳng lẽ mình ưa thích nam nhân?

Quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh vị này, báo nhân cũng đang quan sát hắn, liếc nhau đều đã nghĩ đến vừa rồi chạy bộ lúc dán đích như vậy nhanh, Song Song đỏ mặt, Tề Hằng xấu hổ là bởi vì hắn vừa rồi dùng mảnh mai công chúa ôm tư thế bị người khác ôm cả buổi, báo nhân là từ không cùng khác phái dựa vào gần như vậy qua, ngoại trừ tiểu lúc nhỏ a mẫu ôm, sau đó đều là cùng máu tươi cùng với đói khát làm bạn nhớ!

Ôm Á Thú cảm giác thực tốt a, mềm đấy! ! ! Hắn mùi trên người giống như trưởng thành, chính là quá nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn không đủ mạnh cường tráng, tuyết quý không tốt nuôi sống nha! Nghĩ như thế nào đến nơi này? Lúc này Đông lỗ tai đều đỏ. . .

Riêng phần mình lúng túng một hồi, Đông ngồi dậy "Khái khái" ho hai tiếng đưa tới Á Thú chú ý, đưa tay chỉ chính mình, sau đó chỉ chỉ Bộ Lạc phương hướng muốn hỏi hắn có muốn hay không cùng chính mình quay về Bộ Lạc.

Tề Hằng không có minh bạch, dùng sức chèo chống lấy cũng ngồi dậy, vẻ mặt mờ mịt. Đông thấy hắn không hiểu, liền dùng ngón tay trên mặt đất họa, vẽ lên mấy cái lều vải, chỉ chỉ lều vải chỉ chỉ phương xa, cái này Tề Hằng đã hiểu, trên mặt đất cái này mấy cái rõ ràng như phòng ốc đồ vật ở phương xa, là báo nhân gia a, đây là hỏi ta có muốn hay không đi ý tứ? Vẫn là cùng ta giải thích nhà hắn ở nơi nào ý tứ?

Cái này báo nhân ôm chính mình một đường chạy như điên, trên đường bay vút qua các loại thất kinh động vật, bất luận ăn cỏ ăn thịt không có chỗ nào mà không phải là cực lớn , chính mình ngoại trừ trên người một bộ quần áo cái gì cũng không có mang, chỉ có một cái đồng hồ đeo tay cũng rớt bể, một người cũng không pháp sinh tồn, mặc kệ cái kia báo nhân là có ý gì, Tề Hằng kiên định gật đầu, tay cũng chỉ chỉ trên mặt đất họa (vẽ) lều vải. Trong nháy mắt chỉ thấy báo nhân mặt như nở hoa tựa như nở nụ cười, Tề Hằng cũng trở về cho hắn một cái đại đại dáng tươi cười.

Đống lửa đã đốt đi lên, mặt khác thú nhân ngồi vây quanh hai vòng đều tại thịt nướng, trong không khí truyền đến đã lâu thịt nướng mùi thơm, Tề Hằng quay đầu chằm chằm vào thịt nướng ánh mắt liền dính lên rồi, bụng cũng thức thời kêu vài tiếng.

Tề Hằng lúng túng, cái này không thể trách hắn, hắn cũng không trông thấy vị thịt vài ngày rồi, bữa sáng cũng không ăn thành đâu đã bị mang đi ra rồi, Đông không có phúc hậu mà vừa cười, đứng dậy kéo Tề Hằng tay đem hắn dẫn tới một đống lửa bên cạnh, theo lộ trong tay tiếp nhận một lá cây nước đưa tới Á Thú trên tay, cũng theo bên cạnh Trường Giác Thú thượng xé khối thịt, cầm nhánh cây một chuỗi, theo dũng muối lọc trong túi bắt chút muối chiếu vào trên thịt, ngồi ở Tề Hằng bên cạnh, đặt ở trên lửa nướng đứng lên.

Tề Hằng tiếp nhận nước không có quản sạch sẽ không sạch sẽ , vội vàng xao động bưng lấy liền miệng lớn miệng lớn uống, theo miệng hai bên theo để lại không ít cũng không cố lên, một hơi uống cạn sạch, lấy tay hướng ngoài miệng một vòng, a hít một tiếng uống nước cảm giác thực tốt nha! Ở đâu còn có cái gì thích sạch sẽ.

Thỏa mãn ngồi ở đó rốt cục có tâm tư dò xét chung quanh mấy cái thú nhân rồi, thú nhân thân hình đều dị thường cao lớn, bên người vị này chính mình chỉ tới bộ ngực hắn vẫn chưa tới bả vai, vậy ít nhất có 2 mét cao rồi, còn lại mấy cái so bên cạnh vị này cao hơn đại, đoán chừng có 2 mễ 2 trong đó có hai ba cái đặc biệt xông ra:nổi bật không biết có hay không 2 mễ 4. Gương mặt đều rất anh tuấn, đều là rộng ngạch mũi cao, quét mắt qua một cái đi vậy mà nhìn không ra có cái gì khác nhau, a màu tóc cùng màu mắt bất đồng, Tề Hằng con mắt đều tại thượng ba đường dò xét không có xuống ngắm, cũng không mặc quần áo nha, quá cái kia cái kia... Buồn bực.

Dũng nhìn xem tiểu á thú đánh giá chung quanh một vòng lại cúi đầu, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Đông, hắn cùng chúng ta trở về sao?"

"Đúng vậy, hắn sẽ không nói chuyện, nhưng có thể phát ra tiếng, không biết nguyên lai là cái nào Bộ Lạc , nghe giống như trưởng thành, không có mặt khác thú nhân mùi, mang về a, ở lại đây chỉ sợ sống không nổi "

Đông trả lời. Dũng lại nhìn Tề Hằng liếc ghét bỏ nói:

"Trưởng thành? Lớn lên quá nhỏ, không tốt nuôi dưỡng, lại không còn khí lực làm việc, chỉ sợ mang về cũng không ai muốn, cái này tuyết quý hay là muốn cái chết "

Đông đã trầm mặc, có lẽ chính là vì vậy nguyên nhân nguyên Bộ Lạc mới vứt bỏ hắn a.

Thịt đã nướng chín rồi, Đông bắt tay chuôi đưa tới Á Thú trước mắt, Tề Hằng được sủng ái mà lo sợ nhận lấy rồi, hắn rõ ràng trước cho mình ăn?

Mặc kệ, khai cật a, muốn thèm chết rồi. Thịt còn rất bị phỏng, Tề Hằng dùng sức thổi vài cái há mồm liền cắn, cảm giác thịt quá mềm dai không có cắn xuống đến, Tề Hằng dùng sức ôm theo xuống cắn, xé không xuống. . . Tề Hằng này sẽ vừa muốn khóc rồi, ăn ngon thịt liền Tại Nhãn trước, hắn cắn bất động! !

Đệ 4 chương

Đông đã tại sấy [nướng] một cái khác chuỗi rồi, khóe mắt nghiêng quang một mực ngắm lấy Á Thú, xem bộ dáng kia của hắn dĩ nhiên là cắn bất động cái kia khối thịt, trong nội tâm cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái rồi, Á Thú cũng là có thể ăn nửa đời thịt .

Hắn thả ra trong tay thịt nướng, quay người một tay nâng Á Thú mặt cái tay còn lại ngón tay tham tiến Á Thú miệng nhìn nhìn hàm răng của hắn, hắn vậy mà không có răng nanh? ?

Trách không được cắn bất động, thả tay xuống, cầm lại Tề Hằng trong tay cái kia khối thịt, đặt ở trên lửa lại nướng đứng lên, ánh mắt buồn bực nhìn xem Tề Hằng, như thế nào hàm răng của hắn cùng cái khác Á Thú không giống với? Không có răng nanh đâu này? Trách không được bị ném xuống, cái này quá không tốt nuôi, có thể da của hắn như vậy non, tại trong bộ lạc có lẽ không có bị khổ đầu, chẳng lẽ hắn A Phụ A Mẫu nguyên lai nuông chiều lấy hắn, về sau qua đời, sau đó bị Bộ Lạc ném đi? Ừ, rất có thể, thật đáng thương! !

Đông một bên não bổ lấy Tề Hằng thân thế một bên kéo xuống thịt nướng tầng ngoài, tầng ngoài đã sấy [nướng] lỏng giòn rồi, hắn cẩn thận xé thành một ít đầu một ít đầu đưa cho Á Thú ăn, Tề Hằng bị báo nhân xem xét hàm răng, thấy hắn đem thịt cầm đi đang tại thất lạc, báo nhân đem mặt ngoài quen thuộc xé thành tiểu đầu trả lại cho hắn rồi, vội vàng nhận lấy nhét vào trong miệng dùng sức nhai, thịt vẫn đang không tốt mớm, bụng quá đói, cũng liền nguyên lành nuốt mất, ăn hết bàn tay một khối to ăn không vô nữa, đôi báo nhân lắc đầu vỗ vỗ bụng tỏ vẻ chính mình đã no đầy đủ.

Đông có chút kinh ngạc, tiểu á thú ăn quá ít, sờ lên hắn dạ dày giống như thực đã no đầy đủ, tại là mình cũng quá nhanh cắn ăn đứng lên, thú nhân thích ăn nửa đời không quen thịt nướng, hơi chút sấy [nướng] sấy [nướng] liền khai cật rồi, Đông muốn chiếu cố Tề Hằng ăn chậm nhất, còn lại mấy cái thú nhân này đã ăn xong, đã diệt hỏa biến thành thú hình chuẩn bị ra đi, bọn hắn được tại trước khi trời tối chạy về Bộ Lạc.

Dũng cảm giác mình tưởng niệm quỳnh tâm đều nhanh nhảy ra ngoài, còn có 20 mấy cái mặt trời lặn chính là kết bạn lễ, thực chờ mong a.

Đông mấy ngụm đem thịt nhét vào trong miệng, theo bên cạnh cầm lấy người bên ngoài còn dư lại nước hướng trong miệng một rót cùng thịt cùng một chỗ nuốt xuống. Một chút ôm lấy tiểu á thú, chúng thú hướng phía Bộ Lạc lại chạy vội đi,

Tề Hằng ăn uống no đủ rồi, bới ra tại báo nhân trước ngực có tâm tư dò xét hoàn cảnh chung quanh rồi, cái này một ít đàn thú nhân thẳng đến lấy một cái phương hướng chạy như điên, trên đường xuyên qua đàn thú vô số, hù dọa chim đàn vô số, mạnh mẽ đâm tới giống như không sợ hãi, tuy nhiên bọn họ hình thể cũng không tính khổng lồ, xem ra ngoại trừ cái kia cọp răng kiếm bọn hắn cũng ở vào cái này đỉnh cao của chuỗi sinh vật sinh tồn trong tự nhiên a.

Trên đường, tại quy luật lắc lư trung Tề Hằng thiếu chút nữa ngủ rồi, cố gắng giữ vững tinh thần theo báo nhân cùng một chỗ lắc lư, thẳng đến thổi tới trên người gió rét đứng lên, mặt trời nhanh xuống núi thời điểm chúng thú ngừng lại.

Dũng rống lớn một tiếng, đối diện trong rừng cây cũng truyền ra một tiếng đáp lại, chúng thú đứng dậy chạy vào rừng cây, xuyên qua rừng cây chỉ thấy một mảnh đất bằng sáng tỏ thông suốt, có đối tượng mấy cái sớm có giai nhân đang cái kia trông mong dùng trông mong, vừa mới gặp mặt liền lẫn nhau chặt chẽ ôm, không coi ai ra gì hôn môi đứng lên, Đông không có dừng lại, đi ngang qua dũng thời điểm đối với cái kia hôn kịch liệt cái ót nói:

"Ta quay về tộc trưởng cái kia, Dựng Quả trước thả ngươi cái kia."

Dũng một ánh mắt cũng không có cho hắn, tiếp tục ôm chính mình giai nhân kích hôn. Đông không có dừng lại trực tiếp chạy vào tộc trưởng lều vải lớn, buông tiểu á thú, chứng kiến Tộc Vu cùng hắn tiểu nhi tử lỏng đã ở, liền vội vàng hành lễ, tay phải để bên vai trái hơi cúi đầu:

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, chúng ta lấy được Dựng Quả đã trở về."

Tộc trưởng Tộc Vu hiển nhiên đang thương lượng sự tình gì hai người ngồi đối mặt nhau, nghe được thanh âm liền đình chỉ thương nghị quay đầu

"Đều bình an a? Cái này Á Thú chuyện gì xảy ra giống như chưa thấy qua à?" Tộc trưởng bên cạnh hỏi vừa quan sát Tề Hằng.

"Cái này Á Thú là chúng ta tại Dựng Quả trên cây phát hiện , sẽ không nói thông dụng lời nói, cho nên không biết là cái nào Bộ Lạc , có lẽ trưởng thành, trên người không có thú nhân mùi, ở lại nguy hiểm khu chỉ sợ sống không nổi liền mang về."

Đông trung thực mà trả lời.

"A "

Tộc trưởng Tộc Vu đánh giá Tề Hằng, trong nội tâm cho ra kết luận cùng dũng không sai biệt lắm, chỉ sợ không ai muốn, sống không quá cái này tuyết quý. . . Mà Tộc Vu tiểu nhi tử lỏng theo tiểu á thú tiến lều vải lúc bắt đầu, ánh mắt sẽ không có ly khai hắn.

Một tờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cũng không tệ lắm, ngận tế trí, thực tế cặp kia mắt hiếm thấy mắt đen lóe Tinh Quang, thân thể có chút nhỏ gầy, có thể chậm rãi nuôi dưỡng đi! Làn da nhìn xem vừa trắng vừa mềm a, nếu cắn một cái bóp thoáng một phát mà nói. . .

Lỏng cũng không có bình thường thú nhân như vậy thủ lễ, hắn và tộc trưởng tiểu nữ nhi sớm đã lẫn vào cùng một chỗ, lần này a mẫu là tới cùng tộc trưởng thương nghị bọn họ kết bạn lễ .

Thú nhân không có nghiêm khắc hạn định chỉ có thể lấy một cái, có năng lực thú nhân nuôi sống mấy cái cũng là có , chỉ cần mọi người ngươi tình ta nguyện, hết thảy dùng sinh tồn được làm trọng, Á Thú bên trong hắn cũng có hai cái thân mật , dù sao hắn a mẫu là Tộc Vu, chính là tại tuyết quý đồ ăn cũng sẽ không thiếu, trợ cấp hắn một ít a mẫu tuyệt đối cam lòng (cho).

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại nhìn hắn hướng Tề Hằng ánh mắt liền hèn mọn bỉ ổi đứng lên.

Tề Hằng đầu đau não trướng mà mới hiểu được, đây là dẫn hắn gặp thủ lĩnh đã đến, đánh giá đối diện mấy người, chỉ thấy đối diện nam nhân núi nhỏ giống nhau thân hình thỏa đáng tráng niên, trên cổ mang theo cái không biết có phải hay không Răng Sói một vòng bén nhọn hàm răng vòng cổ, nửa người dưới vây quanh một vòng không biết cái gì động vật da thú, thú trên da không có lông, có lẽ là cạo rồi, ngồi ở chỗ kia tư thế cũng không giảm uy nghiêm.

Bên cạnh cái kia người đã lộ ra lão thái, xem trước ngực có liệu hẳn là cái nữ nhân, cái trán vẽ lấy Ngũ Thải Ban Lan nhan sắc không biết là cái gì đồ án, trên đầu mấy cây màu sắc rực rỡ lông vũ cao cao đứng thẳng, nửa người trên nửa người dưới ăn mặc tách ra hai khối không có lông da thú.

Bên cạnh một người tuổi còn trẻ thú nhân nhìn về phía ánh mắt của mình hiển nhiên hèn mọn bỉ ổi, Tề Hằng bị buồn nôn đã đến, như vậy ánh mắt xem chính mình một người nam nhân, người này không có vấn đề a, dù sao hắn cũng nghe không hiểu bọn hắn nói cái gì, hướng bên cạnh báo nhân sau lưng một trốn, chặn làm cho người ta không thoải mái ánh mắt.

Ôi! Thẹn thùng, nhìn xem liền thẹn thùng, vậy sau này cái kia thời điểm... Lỏng tiếp tục hèn mọn bỉ ổi lấy não bổ lấy có chút hình ảnh. . .

"Lại để cho hắn và Hồng Vân ở a, cũng không có A Phụ A Mẫu, lại để cho hắn và Hồng Vân học một ít, đơn độc Á Thú như thế nào tồn trữ đồ ăn, cái này kết bạn lễ cùng Hồng Vân đi ra cùng một chỗ chọn lựa bầu bạn."

Tộc trưởng không kiên nhẫn mà an bài Tề Hằng nơi đi, điểm ấy việc nhỏ không đáng hắn hao tâm tổn trí, cái này lỏng ngoại trừ hời hợt tốt đi một chút, con gái cũng không biết vừa ý hắn cái gì, rõ ràng còn đã có, ai! Mà thôi, thân là tộc trưởng, bảo vệ con gái áo cơm không lo vẫn là có thể , gả cho hắn gả cho hắn a, tộc trưởng phiền lòng lắm, phất phất tay:

"Dẫn hắn đi đi!"

"Vâng"

Đông nắm Tề Hằng tay ra lều trại, nghĩ thầm vừa rồi tiểu á thú trốn cái gì, đi vào mới địa phương sợ hãi sao? Đông tại tộc trưởng lều vải bên cạnh lều nhỏ ở bên trong lấy đầu da thú tới eo lưng thượng một vây, mang theo Tề Hằng đi vào Hồng Vân lều vải.

"Hồng Vân "

Đông hô một tiếng,

"Ai "

Một cái Á Thú lên tiếng mà ra, Tề Hằng đánh giá vừa mới đi ra nam nhân, cùng mình không sai biệt lắm thân cao, vàng óng ánh cùng báo nhân giống nhau nhan sắc tóc, thật dài, kéo dài tới thắt lưng, màu mắt là màu nâu , một con mắt có chút trống rỗng tựa hồ là mù đích, ra phủ phát ngăn cản một nửa, khuôn mặt thanh tú, y phục trên người cùng vừa rồi cái kia lão chút nữ nhân giống nhau ăn mặc cao thấp hai đoạn da thú, xem ra mọi người tại nơi ở mà đều là mặc quần áo .

"Hô. . ."

Tề Hằng không biết như thế nào nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Hồng Vân, cái này Á Thú là ở Dựng Quả cây bên kia phát hiện , tộc trưởng nói lại để cho hắn và ngươi học một ít như thế nào chứa đựng đồ ăn, cái này kết bạn lễ ngươi dẫn hắn cùng đi chọn lựa bầu bạn, ta sẽ giúp đỡ ngươi , sẽ không để cho ngươi tiêu hao đồ ăn."

Đông giản yếu mà giới thiệu thoáng một phát Tề Hằng lai lịch.

"Hắn một cái Á Thú ăn không có bao nhiêu, ngươi không nên khách khí, ngày mai ta dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài đào tím cây, hắn đào đều về hắn, nghe nói ngươi cũng muốn tại nơi này kết bạn lễ thượng kết bạn, đi chuẩn bị ngươi đồ đạc của mình a."

Hồng Vân là đồng tình trước mắt cái này tiểu thú nhân , chỉ là mình không có A Phụ A Mẫu hậu sinh sống cũng không thoải mái, hữu tâm vô lực không giúp được hắn.

"Vậy cám ơn ngươi rồi, đúng rồi hắn sẽ không nói chuyện, có thời gian lại để cho hắn và ngươi học một ít."

Đông gãi gãi tóc nói, vốn cho rằng như không ai tuyển chính mình, liền cầu hôn Hồng Vân thử xem , từ khi chính mình tồn tại lòng này tư lại nhìn gặp Hồng Vân thời điểm cảm giác, cảm thấy không có ý tứ.

Đông không muốn chờ lâu quay người muốn đi, Tề Hằng kéo lại hắn, Tề Hằng luống cuống, đây là ý gì? Đem mình tặng người rồi hả?

Đông quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn tiểu á thú, thấy hắn bối rối thần sắc, vẻ mặt lo lắng nhìn mình liền thò tay gật hắn sau đó chỉ chỉ Hồng Vân lều vải, chỉ chỉ chính mình chỉ chỉ tộc trưởng lều vải, sau đó làm cái nhắm mắt ngủ động tác.

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đã minh bạch, có chút ngượng ngùng buông lỏng tay. Gật tự ngươi nói:

"Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng "

Sau đó vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi (?) gật báo nhân, báo nhân lập tức minh bạch đây là tiểu á thú danh tự, hắn rõ ràng theo sát nói câu "Tề Hằng", tay chỉ mình "Đông" Tề Hằng cũng rõ ràng mà nói câu "Đông", trong nội tâm lập lại nhiều lần, hắn muốn đem cái tên này nhớ kỹ.

Tề Hằng muốn cùng Đông ở cùng một chỗ , thế nhưng là Đông chỉ chính là đầu lĩnh lều vải, hắn có thể không muốn cùng đầu lĩnh bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ. Đẳng Đông đi xa, Tề Hằng mới đáng thương ba ba chuyển hướng Hồng Vân, PHỐC Hồng Vân nhịn không được cười lên, cái này tiểu á thú bộ mặt biểu lộ thật đáng yêu, chỉ chỉ chính mình "Hồng Vân" sau đó lôi kéo tay của hắn đi vào lều vải, đã chạng vạng tối, nên nấu cơm tối rồi.

Tề Hằng ngơ ngác cùng Hồng Vân tiến lều trại, chỉ thấy trong lều vải đồ vật ít đến thương cảm, tấm vé da thú phố trên mặt đất đại khái là hắn ngủ được địa phương, sở dĩ nghĩ như vậy là vì nho nhỏ này trong lều vải cũng không có giường các loại đồ vật, ngoại trừ tấm vé da thú, chính là một cái tảng đá đáp đứng lên giản dị bếp lò.

Lò trên đài một cái tiểu đào trong nồi nước sôi đang tại cuồn cuộn, Hồng Vân cầm một chút có thể là xương cốt làm đao, đem một cái thật lớn tím khoai ( Tề Hằng cảm thấy đó là tím khoai ) cắt thành khối bỏ vào trong nồi nấu, Hồng Vân mắt nhìn Tề Hằng lại đứng dậy đi ra ngoài canh chừng nơi cửa thịt nắm bắt một ít khối, cắt thành khối nhỏ thả đi vào.

Một chút thời gian, tiểu trong nồi liền tản mát ra từng trận mê người mùi thơm, Tề Hằng không có tiền đồ chằm chằm vào cái nồi, nuốt mất mặt nước miếng, chậm rãi đi qua tại đào nồi bên cạnh ngồi chồm hổm xuống.

Á Thú ăn thịt cũng không cần toàn đun sôi, đẳng bên trong tím cây mềm nhũn, Hồng Vân liền múc tràn đầy một đào chén cùng một cái đầu gỗ thìa đưa cho Tề Hằng, bên trong tựa hồ nhiều múc chút ít thịt, Tề Hằng dùng cảm kích ánh mắt nhìn Hồng Vân liếc, bất chấp lễ phép dùng sức thổi một chút, mặc kệ bị phỏng không bị phỏng Híz-khà zz Hí-zzz ha ha hướng trong miệng nhét, vài ngày đến nay đệ nhất đốn như dạng đồ ăn lại để cho Tề Hằng hận không thể muốn nước mắt chảy ròng, có cơm ăn cảm giác quá hạnh phúc!

Đệ 5 chương

Vài ngày không ăn đến đứng đắn đồ ăn rồi, cắn được mềm nhu tím khoai, Tề Hằng cảm động đều muốn khóc, thiệt là, từ khi đi vào địa phương quỷ quái này cảm giác muốn khóc so trước kia nhiều hơn 10 lần, không, 100 lần.

Thịt vẫn là cắn bất động, Tề Hằng cũng tùy tiện nhai nhai nuốt, một chén lớn tím khoai cùng thịt đinh rất nhanh thấy đáy, nước canh toàn uống cạn sạch.

"Hô. . . Thật là thoải mái!"

Đã rất no rồi, sợ chính mình dạ dày không thoải mái, Tề Hằng khống chế được lại thêm một chén xúc động. Cầm chén muôi buông, vỗ vỗ bụng tỏ vẻ chính mình ăn no rồi, Hồng Vân sờ lên hắn dạ dày tựa hồ cảm thấy hắn thực đã no đầy đủ, cầm lấy vừa rồi Tề Hằng đã dùng qua chén muôi chính mình múc một chén cũng bắt đầu ăn.

Tề Hằng ngây người, cảm tình hắn ở đây liền một bộ chén muôi, còn làm cho mình ăn trước , Tề Hằng đỏ mặt, đều không đi rửa sao? ...

Lều vải quá nhỏ, Tề Hằng tay chân cũng không biết để vào đâu, đẳng Hồng Vân thu thập xong chén nồi, cầm lấy hai khối da thú đưa cho Tề Hằng, chính mình hướng bên cạnh một nằm liền định lúc nghỉ ngơi, Tề Hằng cảm thấy không cách nào câu thông thật sự là bất tiện, vừa ăn hết một chén canh nóng lại ra một thân đổ mồ hôi, tại tăng thêm mấy ngày hôm trước trên cây sinh hoạt, hắn muốn tắm!

Tề Hằng kéo lại Hồng Vân, chỉ chỉ mặt của mình cùng thân thể làm cái tắm rửa động tác, Hồng Vân đã minh bạch ý của hắn, thế nhưng là không mưa thời điểm như thế nào tắm rửa, trong sông tràn đầy Ngạc Thú đánh không đến nhiều như vậy nước tắm rửa .

Hồng Vân lôi kéo Tề Hằng chỉ chỉ trong góc mấy cái 80 cen-ti-mét tả hữu cao Viên Mộc bình mở ra lại để cho hắn nhìn nhìn, chính mình chỉ có nhiều như vậy nước, vẫn là mấy ngày hôm trước một cái Sói thú nhân giúp hắn đánh chính là, lắc đầu khoát tay làm cái không thể tắm rửa động tác.

Tề Hằng nhìn xem cái bọc...kia nước bình nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ là chỉ có điểm ấy nước ý tứ, chỉ có thể ăn uống không thể giặt rửa? Hắn nghĩ nghĩ dòng sông bên cạnh loại cá sấu tựa hồ suy nghĩ minh bạch nước không tốt đánh, chẳng lẽ nơi đây không có cái khác nguồn nước sao? Thật khó thụ nha!

Tề Hằng không cách nào chỉ phải theo Hồng Vân cửa hàng trương da thú trên mặt đất nằm xuống.

Đã đến thu hoạch quý rồi, thu hoạch quý đặc biệt ngắn, đến tuyết quý cũng liền còn thừa 40 mấy cái mặt trời lặn, Hồng Vân hiện tại mỗi ngày đều đi ra ngoài khắp núi chạy dốc sức liều mạng đào tím cây, đi phía nam qua mùa đông động vật đã bắt đầu di chuyển, thú nhân cũng muốn thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này đi sớm về trễ đi săn, chủ yếu mục tiêu là thành đàn di chuyển Trường Giác Thú.

Trường Giác Thú thân hình cực lớn, một đầu trưởng thành Trường Giác Thú đủ 10 cái thú nhân ăn no dừng lại, nhưng Trường Giác Thú chạy nhanh chóng, thường là hai cái thú nhân phối hợp bắt một đầu, một cái che dấu một cái đi xua đuổi, trục xuất khỏi một Đầu Trường Giác Thú cũng không dễ dàng, muốn nhiều lần khiêu khích nhiều lần cắn bị thương nó khiến nó phẫn nộ sợ hãi kinh hoảng, như vậy mới có thể hoảng hốt chạy bừa mà từ trường giác thú quần ở bên trong chạy đến.

Trường Giác Thú da rất dầy, cắn cổ của nó động mạch cũng tương đối không dễ, huống chi còn muốn bên cạnh truy bên cạnh cắn, hai cái xuất sắc nhất hổ tộc thợ săn phối hợp mới có thể một ngày săn một đầu, có khi hơi có sai lầm cũng là săn không đến , như con mồi hoảng hốt chạy bừa chạy đến mép nước, cái kia chính là Ngạc Thú địa bàn, thú nhân cũng chỉ có thể dừng lại không tiến, thời gian một ngày đi qua hơn phân nửa, cũng chỉ có thể uể oải buông tha cho.

Dựa theo xuất sắc nhất thợ săn mỗi ngày săn một đầu tính toán, 40 mấy ngày rớt lại phía sau, mỗi người đại khái có thể phân đến 20 đầu, một phần ba nộp lên Bộ Lạc mình cũng liền thừa 13 đầu, mỗi ngày thú nhân chỉ ăn một bữa cũng chỉ có thể chèo chống 4 cái nhiều tháng, mà tuyết quý bình thường dài đến 5 cái nhiều tháng tiếp cận 6 tháng.

Cho nên cho dù là ưu tú nhất thợ săn tại tuyết quý cũng là đói một bữa no một bữa, huống chi bọn hắn nếu còn có bầu bạn nhi nữ, vậy khó hơn.

Thú nhân ăn tím cây không có no bụng cảm giác, ăn nhiều còn không tiêu hóa dễ dàng sinh bệnh, cho nên bình thường phải không ăn, tím cây là Á Thú cùng giống cái đồ ăn.

Á Thú bắt được đồ ăn ngay cả mình cũng không đủ ăn, còn phải đợi thú nhân tiếp tế, mà giống cái phải không đi ra ngoài thu thập đồ ăn , phụ cận núi rừng thú người đã thanh xoắn qua dã thú, ngẫu nhiên vẫn có ăn thịt động vật tiến đến, bằng không Hồng Vân con mắt cũng sẽ không mò mẫm, đó là bị dã thú công kích bố trí, nếu không có dũng kịp thời giải cứu, Hồng Vân sớm chết rồi.

Tuyết quý rất khó khăn qua, trước kia thú nhân đã từng thử qua di chuyển, thế nhưng càng khó khăn, mảnh mai giống cái đã chết tại trên nửa đường thêm nữa..., cường tráng một chút Á Thú đều phải chết tổn thương hơn phân nửa, mà phía nam tại mùa mưa lúc hầu như che mất toàn bộ lục địa, càng bất lợi với sinh tồn.

Thiên Khôn Đại Lục xuân thu hai mùa đặc biệt ngắn, đều chỉ có 40 mấy cái mặt trời lặn tả hữu, mà dài đến 3 tháng mùa mưa lại dài đạt 3 tháng mùa khô dài đến 5 cái nhiều tháng tuyết quý lại để cho phần lớn chủng loại di chuyển thực vật đều không thể sinh tồn, di chuyển thực vật chủng loại cũng không nhiều, Thích Giả Sinh Tồn a!

Hồng Vân vừa nghĩ tâm sự, một bên tính toán chính mình hàng tồn, một chút thời gian liền ngủ mất rồi.

Tề Hằng cho là mình sẽ ngủ không được, không thể tắm rửa thật sự là quá khó tiếp thu rồi! Trên thực tế hắn nằm xuống không lâu cũng đã ngủ say, liên tục vài ngày kinh hãi thêm ăn ngủ không ngon, thân thể quá mỏi mệt rồi.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Tề Hằng ngay tại mùi thơm của thức ăn trung đã tỉnh, lần này chỉ có tím khoai không có thịt, Tề Hằng ăn thịt người gia tự nhiên không chọn, hắn phúc hậu mà lại để cho Hồng Vân ăn trước rồi, Hồng Vân khi hắn lúc ăn cơm dạy hắn mấy cái đơn giản từ:

"Hỏa, tím cây, nồi, nước, lều vải."

Đẳng thường dùng từ, bởi vì cùng sinh hoạt ưu tư tương quan, Tề Hằng rất dụng tâm nhớ kỹ.

Ăn cơm xong, Hồng Vân cầm hai cái như nhánh dây biên thành lưới đánh cá hình dáng cái túi còn có hai cây một mặt bén nhọn thú cốt mang theo Tề Hằng ra cửa, mặt trời vừa vừa lộ ra ánh rạng đông, đi hướng trong rừng trên đường đã có rất nhiều người, Hồng Vân một bên cùng người chào hỏi một bên rất nhanh hướng tím cây hơn địa phương tìm đi, mọi người cũng không có đôi Tề Hằng có quá nhiều chú ý, phảng phất thêm một người cũng không phải cái gì quá không được sự tình, tuy nhiên y phục của hắn rất kỳ quái.

Hồng Vân cũng không chiếu cố Tề Hằng thể lực nhanh chóng tại trong rừng đi đi lại lại lấy đoạt đào tím cây, móc ra để lại tại túi lưới ở bên trong, Tề Hằng cũng rất nghiêm túc đào lấy, tốc độ so Hồng Vân chênh lệch thiệt nhiều.

Tìm được một chỗ có tím cây thực vật chỉ đào được như vậy bốn năm cái, còn muốn lưu một cái chuẩn bị năm sau lại đến đào, cái loại này thực vật lộ tại mặt ngoài cành lá thực hảo nhận thức, lá cây rất lớn chính là ngày hôm qua báo nhân chứa nước cái kia một loại, Hồng Vân đào bốn năm chỗ, Tề Hằng mới chỉ đào hai nơi, liền trúng buổi trưa đều không có ăn cơm nghỉ ngơi, Tề Hằng hiện tại lưng cõng nho nhỏ nửa túi tím cây liền đuổi kịp Hồng Vân bước chân đều khó khăn.

Hồng Vân không có bận tâm Tề Hằng, một mực ở nhanh chóng đi đi lại lại lấy, sinh tồn là tàn khốc, hơi chút buông lỏng liền là tử vong.

Cứ việc:cho dù đã rất cố gắng nhưng cái này tuyết quý hắn cũng nhất định phải tìm bầu bạn, nếu không sẽ sống không được đến, nhớ tới người trong lòng dũng, điều kiện của mình ở đâu bì kịp được quỳnh, không chỉ thân cao thể lực không bằng quỳnh, liền đã từng coi như lấy được xuất thủ mặt cũng hủy một con mắt. Nếu không liền cân nhắc thoáng một phát cái kia cho mình đưa nước Sói thú a, tuy nhiên không phải cường tráng nhất màu lông cũng không nên, nhưng vẫn là rất ôn nhu cẩn thận .

Rốt cục nhịn đến chạng vạng tối, đi trở về trên đường Tề Hằng hai chân đều đang run rẩy, thời gian một ngày hắn chỉ đào nửa túi, lưng cõng nửa túi tím cây đi theo Hồng Vân khắp núi chạy không có tụt lại phía sau đã là cực hạn của hắn rồi, trở về đụng phải người bên ngoài nhìn về phía hắn hoặc khinh bỉ hoặc đồng tình ánh mắt, Tề Hằng liền một ánh mắt đều keo kiệt quay về dư.

Đến lều trại, Tề Hằng liền tê liệt ngã xuống khi hắn ngủ cái kia khối da thú lên, một cái ngón tay đều không nghĩ di chuyển, người nơi này sinh tồn thật không dễ dàng, lại nói vì cái gì gấp gáp như vậy thu thập tím cây! Khả năng bây giờ là tím cây thành thục mùa a!

Hồng Vân nhìn xem cái kia nửa túi tím cây là Tề Hằng có thể hay không sống quá cái này tuyết quý rất là lo lắng, hy vọng hắn có thể ở tuyết quý trước tìm cường tráng thú nhân a. Gẩy gẩy hỏa chủng thêm giờ mới Hỏa Mộc thổi thổi, đem đào nồi châm nước đặt ở tiểu táo (tiêu chuẩn ăn tập thể cao nhất, phân biệt với trung táo và đại táo) lên, dù cho hiện tại đồ ăn so sánh sung túc một ngày cũng chỉ có thể ăn hai bữa, đồ ăn phải cố gắng hết sức hơn giữ lại, tím cây là ngoại trừ thịt khô tồn trữ thời gian dài nhất đồ ăn rồi.

"Hồng Vân, Tề Hằng ~~ "

Ngoài cửa vang lên Đông thanh âm, cứ việc:cho dù hôm qua mới nhận thức, nhưng Tề Hằng chính là thoáng cái nghe được thanh âm của hắn:

"Đông."

Tề Hằng chống đỡ theo da thú thượng đứng lên, vẻ mặt mừng rỡ nghênh ra lều trại, cao cao thú nhân mỉm cười nhìn hắn:

"Tề Hằng, cái này cho các ngươi."

Thò tay đưa cho hắn một cái không biết cái gì động vật chân sau, Tề Hằng tuy là người ngoại lai khẩu, nhưng là nhìn ra được tại nơi này đồ ăn thật là trân quý , mình tại sao có thể không duyên cớ tiếp nhận người khác tặng đâu rồi, vội vàng khoát tay lắc đầu, cho thấy không nên.

Hồng Vân cũng đi ra, Đông đánh tới con mồi là ngắn chân thú, loại này thú đơn độc thú nhân cũng có thể bắt được, đại khái không ai cùng hắn tổ đội a!

Đi ra ngoài tổ đội thú nhân phần lớn là phụ tử đương, đơn độc thú nhân cũng sẽ chọn lựa cường tráng thú nhân làm hợp tác, kết bạn trước hắn con mồi phải nộp lên, đây là hắn phân đến đồ ăn a, thú nhân 15 tuổi trưởng thành, Á Thú 18 tuổi trưởng thành, Hồng Vân so Đông lớn hơn vài tuổi, đem Đông làm đệ đệ xem , không khỏi có chút đau lòng còn có lo lắng.

"Đông, đây là của ngươi này đồ ăn a, Tề Hằng tại ta đây có ăn, không phải cho ngươi đừng quan tâm sao, cái này lấy về a, không ăn cái gì ngày mai như thế nào hữu lực khí đi săn."

"Không sao, thú nhân vài ngày không ăn cũng không có việc gì, ta nói rồi sẽ giúp ngươi chiếu cố hắn ."

Thú nhân ngượng ngùng nói, trên tay đồ vật kiên quyết đưa tới. Thú nhân nặng, Hồng Vân không cách nào:

"Cái kia tiến đến cùng một chỗ ăn đi!"

Nói xong cũng không đợi hắn nói chuyện, sẽ đem người kéo tiến đến, vốn là loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) lều vải, thêm thượng một người cao lớn thú nhân thì càng chen lấn. Tề Hằng vội vàng đem hai người ngủ da thú thu vào, mới khiến cho mọi người không hề đầu đuôi đụng nhau.

Hồng Vân đem thịt cắt thành mảng lớn mảng lớn lau muối, mặc xong đưa cho Đông nướng ăn, cắt mấy khối nhỏ thịt phóng tới đào trong nồi lại cắt tím cây như đêm qua như vậy nấu.

Đông cảm thấy có chút co quắp, muốn đã ăn xong nhanh lên đi, quay đầu trông thấy Tề Hằng ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh nhìn xem hắn, trên mặt tựa hồ lóe vui sướng, Đông cũng trở về Tề Hằng một cái đại đại dáng tươi cười, không biết như thế nào , trong nội tâm mật ngọt, cả ngày đi săn vất vả tan thành mây khói. Nhớ tới hắn còn sẽ không nói chuyện, liền nhẹ giọng dạy hắn:

"Mộc, hỏa, thịt nướng, . . . ."

Tăng cường thông thường giáo, Tề Hằng buổi sáng còn học được mấy cái, này sẽ lại củng cố thoáng một phát, thuận tiện chỉ mấy cái lọt vào trong tầm mắt có thể gặp đồ vật hỏi Đông, bầu không khí ngược lại không hề lúng túng.

Đệ 6 chương

Từ nơi này thiên về sau, Đông mỗi lần lúc trời tối đều đến Hồng Vân lều vải, ba người cùng nhau ăn cơm, ăn cơm tối xong liền ngay cả khoa tay múa chân mang diễn dịch mà giáo Tề Hằng nói chuyện, Tề Hằng học vô cùng chăm chú, cũng học được rất nhanh.

Đông nói chuyện ngữ khí một mực rất ôn hòa, ánh mắt của hắn cũng giống nhau, không gặp hắn nói chuyện lớn tiếng qua, giáo Tề Hằng nói chuyện cũng vô cùng có kiên nhẫn, Tề Hằng không nhớ được, hắn sẽ một lần một lần mà nói, thẳng đến Tề Hằng biết nói mới thôi, đi vào dị thế sợ hãi tại mỗi ngày như vậy một cái ấm áp thời khắc chậm rãi qua đi sạch sẽ.

Tề Hằng thậm chí tại lặng lẽ chờ mong mỗi ngày cái này thời khắc đến, phảng phất mỗi ngày cái này thời khắc này đi vào thời điểm, liền một ngày vất vả đều biến mất không thấy, Tề Hằng không có thời gian nhớ nhà, mỗi lần lúc trời tối nằm ở da thú thượng có thể ngủ, mỗi sáng sớm ăn xong liền đi, càng ngày càng ... hơn đi đường xa, mà thu hoạch nhưng không có thành có quan hệ trực tiếp, có đôi khi, liền Hồng Vân cũng không chứa đầy cái túi rồi.

Đào hơn mười ngày về sau, đi rất đường xa đều đã không có tím cây có thể đào rồi, hiện tại Hồng Vân mỗi ngày đều mang theo Tề Hằng đi theo Á Thú nhiều binh sĩ bắt đầu liên tục chiến đấu ở các chiến trường trên cây, lỏng quả nha, quả hồng nha, tím quả nha các loại trái cây, mỗi ngày bên cạnh muộn bối sau khi về nhà còn muốn mở ra sáng ngày thứ hai muốn thả trong sân phơi nắng, buổi tối lúc trở lại thu hồi lại đến.

Những thứ này trái cây đều không có nước rửa, khá tốt thời đại này không có nhiều như vậy nông dược cùng có độc khí thể. Tề Hằng đã thành thói quen không có quá nhiều nước ngày, hắn mỗi ngày mệt mỏi không rảnh muốn mặt khác bất cứ chuyện gì.

Tề Hằng nhìn thấy Hồng Vân đại địa hầm, đồ vật bên trong mỗi ngày đều tại tăng nhiều, nhưng còn không có tràn đầy một nửa, Hồng Vân nói nếu như tràn đầy cái này hầm, tuyết quý sẽ không sẽ chịu đói rồi, trái cây phơi khô về sau liền rút nhỏ thiệt nhiều, tràn đầy hầm thật sự có chút khó khăn.

Hắn cũng có thể nghe hiểu không ít hằng ngày dùng từ rồi, cũng hiểu không ít từ ngữ ý tứ, hắn hiểu được giống cái chính là nữ nhân, thú nhân đó là có thể biến thân người, chính mình bởi vì không thể biến thân cho nên cùng Hồng Vân giống nhau là Á Thú.

Hắn không hiểu nhiều chính là vì cái gì hắn lại cũng chưa từng thấy qua giống cái ( Tề Hằng mỗi ngày đi sớm về trễ ra đi sưu tập đồ ăn tự nhiên nhìn không tới trong bộ lạc giống cái ), vì cái gì Hồng Vân tổng nói ngươi nếu có thể tìm cường tráng thú nhân thì tốt rồi, còn có Hồng Vân trong miệng càng ngày càng nhiều lần xuất hiện từ ngữ - "Kết bạn lễ" .

Thẳng đến kết bạn lễ đã đến buổi sáng hôm đó hắn còn tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, Hồng Vân buổi sáng hôm đó sớm kéo hắn đứng lên, phá thiên hoang địa múc lướt nước cho hắn rửa mặt, trên người cũng đại khái lau xuống, Tề Hằng lúc đến cái kia bộ quần áo xuyên núi vượt đèo hơn hai mươi ngày đã sớm rách mướp rồi, may mà đồ lót vẫn còn, mặc Hồng Vân da thú quần áo không được tự nhiên vài ngày, cảm giác, cảm thấy chung quanh ánh mắt mọi người đều tại trên người hắn.

Mặc vài ngày da thú quần áo vừa mới thói quen, có thiên chạng vạng tối gặp đi săn trở về lỏng, cái kia ánh mắt của người như muốn lấy hết hắn, còn nhắm bên cạnh hắn gom góp, muốn đưa hắn con mồi, một mực theo tới lều trại khẩu, Tề Hằng không thể nhịn được nữa mà nghĩ đánh hắn, nhưng dáng người chênh lệch thật sự quá lớn, tên kia so Đông đô đã cao lớn thiệt nhiều, động thủ khẳng định chiếm không đến tiện nghi.

Nhưng là thực đang không có hảo ngôn ngữ, tức giận nói:

"Không nên con mồi, không cho phép tiến đến."

Quay người trở về lều trại, đã đến cái nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

Lỏng cùng tộc trưởng con gái muốn kết bạn sự tình toàn tộc cũng biết, Hồng Vân biết rõ lỏng còn thông đồng hai cái Á Thú, tại chính mình một con mắt không mù lúc trước, hắn cũng thường xuyên mở miệng đùa giỡn , đây không phải tốt thú nhân, nhưng hắn a mẫu là Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu cũng có thể quyết định tộc nhân sinh tử, cho nên cũng không dám đắc tội hắn, đãi Tề Hằng tiến lều trại, Hồng Vân nói khẽ:

"Kết bạn lễ đã tới rồi, ngọt biết không hảo, chúng ta không nên ngươi con mồi, trở về đi."

Liền cũng không để ý đến hắn nữa, quay người quay về lều trại.

Ăn hết canh cửa, nhớ tới tộc trưởng con gái ngọt, lỏng tuy có chút ít tức giận không cam lòng, nhưng kết bạn lễ liền Tại Nhãn trước hắn cũng không nghĩ phức tạp.

Đông nhìn thấy Tề Hằng thay đổi da thú váy, ngượng ngùng vài ngày không dám con mắt nhìn hắn, Tề Hằng chân thật trắng nha, nguyên lai quần áo là kiện ngắn tay, quần là quần dài. Trên mặt cùng cánh tay đều rám đen, nhưng là so người địa phương trắng nõn không ít, chẳng qua là lộ ra lộ ở bên ngoài chân càng thêm chói mắt bạch.

Kết bạn lễ hôm nay, Hồng Vân giúp hắn sửa sang lại thoáng một phát tóc, chừng nhìn nhìn tựa hồ đã hài lòng, đưa cho Tề Hằng một bó hoa, liền lôi kéo hắn đi tới trong bộ lạc một mảnh trên đất trống.

Tề Hằng biết rõ hôm nay là kết bạn lễ, nhưng hắn còn không hiểu kết bạn lễ cái này trừu tượng danh từ cụ thể ý tứ, đại khái đoán được là cái rất trọng yếu ngày lễ.

Theo Hồng Vân đi đến trong bộ lạc, chỉ thấy chính giữa nướng vài đầu cả đầu Trường Giác Thú, thú nhân liệt ở bên trái, phía trước nhất đều là tuổi trẻ khuôn mặt, trên mặt tựa hồ lóe hưng phấn, lúc trước đến sau còn giống như theo như chiều cao xếp hàng đội, bên phải sắp xếp lấy thiệt nhiều Á Thú, có mấy cái trên đầu còn dẫn theo vòng hoa, trước nhất bên cạnh mấy cái giống cái hảo chói mắt, chẳng qua là cái kia thân cao cùng Đông giống nhau không sai biệt lắm có 2m, Tề Hằng cảm thấy nếu như muốn kết hôn các nàng, chính mình giống như không hạ thủ.

Hồng Vân mang theo hắn theo đội đi về trước đến đội đuôi vị trí đứng lại rồi" được rồi hai người chúng ta xác thực lùn nhất."

"Các tộc nhân!"

Ầm ĩ tiếng người lập tức chớ có lên tiếng, tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đi đến vị trí trung ương:

"Cám ơn ông trời thần ban cho chúng ta đồ ăn, cảm tạ thú thần ban cho chúng ta lực lượng! Hôm nay là kết bạn lễ ngày tốt lành, lại để cho thiên thần cùng thần thú phù hộ chúng ta an toàn vượt qua tuyết quý, phù hộ chúng ta ấu tể thuận lợi giáng sinh, bắt đầu tế thần!"

Chỉ thấy Tộc Vu vây quanh Trường Giác Thú trong miệng niệm niệm cằn nhằn, đi lòng vòng nhảy lên vũ, mọi người tập thể chắp tay trước ngực, thái độ cung kính, đại khái một phút đồng hồ thời gian về sau, Tộc Vu một đầu mồ hôi nước rung đùi đắc ý nói:

"Thiên thần cùng thần thú nhận được thành ý của chúng ta, kết bạn lễ đã bị chúc phúc, thiên thần phù hộ chúng ta bình an vượt qua tuyết quý!"

Mọi người tập thể vui sướng hớn hở mà hoan hô:

"Bình an vượt qua tuyết quý, bình an vượt qua tuyết quý!"

Thanh âm đinh tai nhức óc.

"Kết bạn lễ bắt đầu!"

Tộc trưởng cười mị mị lớn tiếng tuyên bố, thối lui đến đã nướng chín Trường Giác Thú vị trí kia, cầm lấy cốt đao cắt đứng lên. Không khí của hiện trường lúc này như đốt pháo trúc bình thường lập tức nhiệt liệt, phía trước đi ra ba cái giống cái, đi về hướng vóc người cao nhất ba cái thú nhân, mặt đối với bọn họ giơ tay lên trung một bó hoa, thần sắc kiêu ngạo đưa tới.

Dũng là bài danh thứ hai thú nhân, hắn không có tiếp nhận trước mặt giống cái bó hoa kia, hắn muốn kết hôn quỳnh là chuyện tất nhiên, trước mặt hắn giống cái thấy hắn không có tiếp hoa, tức giận đem hoa vung đến trên người hắn, quay người đã trở về, dũng rất có phong độ mà bĩu môi, không nói gì.

Mà hai người khác thú nhân, sợ trước mặt giống cái hối hận tựa như một chút đoạt lấy trước mặt hoa, ôm lấy trước mặt giống cái gào khóc kêu đám người đứng ngoài xem chạy khoe khoang một vòng, cuối cùng đi đến trung ương hướng tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đã thành lễ cầm lấy một khối thịt nướng, ôm giống cái hướng trướng bồng của mình chạy đi.

Tề Hằng đã minh bạch, đây là tuyển đối tượng kết hôn đâu! Cái kia chính mình với tư cách nam nhân như thế nào cầm lấy hoa đứng ở nữ nhân cái này đội? Khi hắn nhìn xem mấy cái chỉ vẹn vẹn có giống cái tuyển hết bầu bạn về sau, Á Thú quỳnh cùng hai người khác không biết Á Thú ra khỏi hàng rồi, đồng dạng hướng đối diện hợp ý thú nhân đưa qua bó hoa, Tề Hằng ngây người, hắn hiểu được rồi, nữ nhân quá ít, sẽ không thay đổi thân nam nhân góp đủ số! ! !

Trách không được Hồng Vân tổng nói mình tìm cường tráng thú nhân thì tốt rồi, cái này cái này điều này làm sao bây giờ? Tề Hằng tại nguyên lai thế giới vẫn còn lên đại học đâu rồi, hắn còn theo không có nghĩ qua chuyện kết hôn, càng không có nghĩ qua muốn gả cho nam nhân...

Khi hắn phát dạo chơi một thời gian ở bên trong người phía trước đều tuyển một lần rồi, quay về tới một người giống cái cùng ba cái Á Thú là bị cự tuyệt , đang chờ trong chốc lát đối diện thú nhân đến cầu hôn.

Đến phiên Tề Hằng cùng Hồng Vân đi chọn rồi, Hồng Vân lôi kéo Tề Hằng tay muốn hướng đối diện đi, Tề Hằng nhanh chóng rút tay trở về, hắn còn hỗn loạn lắm! !

Đệ 7 chương

Hồng Vân có chút kinh ngạc, quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Tề Hằng, thấy hắn vẻ mặt không biết làm sao, nghĩ tới đi an ủi một chút hắn, có thể Á Thú đàn chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ rồi, còn dư lại tộc nhân tất cả đều nhìn bọn họ đâu rồi, nghi thức không thể đình chỉ, kết thúc là điềm xấu .

Hồng Vân nghĩ nghĩ, không nói gì, chính mình trước ra khỏi hàng rồi. Dũng đã sớm ôm quỳnh chạy trở về trướng bồng rồi, Hồng Vân có chút khổ sở, có thể sinh hoạt còn phải tiếp tục đâu! Hồng Vân lắc đầu, quên mất hắn a, hắn không thuộc về mình. Đi về hướng sắp xếp ở phía sau chính là cái kia cho hắn tiễn đưa qua nước Sói thú, đem trong tay hoa đưa tới

Chỉ thấy đối diện thú nhân sáng lóng lánh trong ánh mắt tràn đầy mừng rỡ, sợ hắn hối hận giống như mà một chút đoạt lấy bó hoa, ôm lấy Hồng Vân cũng gào khóc kêu chạy một vòng, theo tộc trưởng cái kia cầm thịt nướng chạy xa.

Tề Hằng lập tức đã có một loại tất cả khuê mật đều lập gia đình cô đơn cảm giác, trừng to mắt càng thêm không biết làm sao, tay cùng chân cũng không biết để vào đâu, giống như để ở nơi đâu đều nhiều hơn dư. Toàn thể thú thành viên đều tại nhìn về phía hắn, hắn hắn còn không biết làm sao bây giờ đâu! ! !

Tộc trưởng cau mày, cái này tiểu á thú sợ hãi rụt rè muốn làm gì:

"Nhanh đi tuyển, đừng gián đoạn nghi thức, gián đoạn người, tế thiên thần!"

Nói xong mặt mũi tràn đầy không vui, một đao đâm tại thịt nướng thượng. Tề Hằng kinh hãi rồi, tuy nhiên không có toàn nghe hiểu, nhưng chứng kiến tộc trưởng thanh đao đâm tại Trường Giác Thú thượng tư thế, hắn cũng minh bạch ý của hắn.

Run lẩy bẩy tìm kiếm đi ra, chưa tỉnh hồn quét đối diện thú nhân một vòng, từ bên trong thấy được Đông con mắt, hắn theo cái kia trong hai mắt thấy được lo lắng cùng chờ mong, còn có hắn một mực không thay đổi có thể làm cho người trấn tĩnh cùng ỷ lại ôn hòa.

Tề Hằng không bị khống chế mà nhắm hướng đông đi tới, mờ mịt mà đem hoa đưa cho hắn, trong lòng suy nghĩ nếu kết bạn sống, cùng Đông cùng một chỗ cũng là rất tốt a, hắn luôn ôn hòa hữu lễ, còn ưa thích thẹn thùng, cái kia hòa hoãn thanh âm tại chính mình đi vào dị thế lúc ban đầu thì có ma lực giống như mà vuốt lên sợ hãi của mình cảm giác.

Đông vui vẻ cực kỳ, theo Dựng Quả cây cái kia mang tiểu á thú quay về Bộ Lạc về sau, hắn mỗi ngày ban ngày dốc sức liều mạng đi săn, buổi tối tất cả mọi người nghỉ ngơi còn muốn rút thời gian cùng đến giúp bằng hữu cùng một chỗ xây dựng lều vải.

Cứ việc:cho dù đồ ăn thiếu, nhưng mỗi ngày cùng tiểu á thú tại cùng nhau ăn cơm thời gian là hắn có hạn tánh mạng ở bên trong không nhiều lắm ấm áp thời khắc, cái kia dạng chờ mong mỗi ngày cái kia thời khắc này đến, nghĩ như vậy chứng kiến cặp kia chăm chú nhìn về phía ánh mắt của mình.

Cặp mắt kia phảng phất mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều ở tại trong lòng của mình, Đông không biết đây là thế nào, chỉ cần hắn rảnh rỗi, hắn muốn tất cả sự tình đều là về Tề Hằng, hắn lấy được mỗi lần khối thịt thậm chí nghĩ đưa cho Tề Hằng, hắn muốn mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều chứng kiến hắn khuôn mặt tươi cười, ! ! Muốn nghe gặp thanh âm của hắn.

Sáng sớm hôm nay, theo tiểu á thú đi vào quảng trường thời điểm lên, ánh mắt của hắn vẫn đuổi theo hắn, hy vọng hắn cũng có thể cho cùng mình một cái đáp lại ánh mắt, nhưng một cái đều không có, tiểu á thú ngơ ngác sợ hãi mà mờ mịt mà đứng ở nơi đó, quanh thân lộ ra cảm giác cô độc, Đông chỉ cảm thấy đau lòng.

Trước mặt thanh tú trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn rửa sạch, bình thường ánh mắt linh động cái này sẽ có chút ngốc, gầy ít đi một chút, không sao, đây là hắn Á Thú rồi, về sau hắn sẽ đau hắn , sẽ càng thêm dốc sức liều mạng mà đánh thiệt nhiều con mồi cho hắn ăn.

Hắn tự tay tiếp nhận bó hoa, một chút ôm lấy tiểu á thú, trong nội tâm ức chế không nổi hưng phấn, gào khóc kêu tại tộc nhân trước mặt khoe khoang, sau đó theo tộc trưởng cầm trong tay thịt nướng, phi chạy về phía trướng bồng của mình, rốt cục không cần ở tộc trưởng lều vải rồi, hắn đã có hai người bọn họ gia, chỉ thuộc về hai người bọn họ , hắn thật cao hứng.

Đông ôm Tề Hằng tốc độ gió mà chạy trở về trướng bồng, trên mặt vui sướng như tán phát ra , ánh mắt ôn nhu muốn đem người nịch đánh chết như vậy nhìn qua Tề Hằng, ôm hắn ngồi tại trướng bồng của mình ở bên trong thật lâu bất động.

Tề Hằng sa vào tại Đông ánh mắt cùng trong vui sướng, mình cũng phảng phất bị thụ bị nhiễm tựa như trái tim thình thịch đập loạn, một lát sau trở lại mùi vị đã đến, nghĩ thầm đây là muốn làm gì? Sẽ không cần nhập động phòng a? Vẫn là ban ngày đâu! Tề Hằng khẩn trương, sợ hãi:

"Đông, ta đói bụng."

Tranh thủ thời gian chuyển di sự chú ý của hắn. Đông vẫn như cũ tại cười ngây ngô lấy, nghe thấy Tề Hằng nói chuyện nhớ tới tiểu á thú theo buổi sáng khởi sẽ không có nếm qua đồ vật, tiểu á thú đói bụng, buông Tề Hằng, cầm qua thịt nướng, kéo xuống lỏng giòn tầng ngoài, một ít đầu một ít đầu đưa cho hắn, mình cũng không ăn, ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh nhìn xem Tề Hằng ăn.

Tề Hằng ăn không vô nữa :

"Ngươi cũng ăn đi."

Đem còn dư lại thịt nướng đổ lên Đông bên miệng.

Nhìn về phía bên cạnh, đánh giá chung quanh lều vải, cái này lều vải so Hồng Vân lớn hơn gấp hai không ngớt, chẳng qua là bên trong vắng vẻ lợi hại, chỉ có một tảng đá đáp thành giản dị bếp lò.

Phía tây nơi hẻo lánh để đó bốn cái thùng gỗ hẳn là đựng nước , thùng nước bên cạnh để đó cái kia chua xót trái cây, lúc cách nhiều ngày Tề Hằng vẫn như cũ có thể trở về vị đứng lên cái kia chua xót hương vị, nhìn thoáng qua trong miệng đều ra bên ngoài bốc lên nước miếng, tấm vé da thú tại dưới mông đít phủ lên, mặt khác không có cái gì!

Nghĩ thầm so Hồng Vân còn không bằng đâu rồi, đã ăn xong đồ ăn, hai người nhất thời không có lại nói, cũng không biết làm cái gì hảo, chính xấu hổ lấy, bên cạnh mấy cái mới trong lều vải truyền ra càng làm cho người xấu hổ ừ / ừ / a / a thanh âm còn có thú nhân tận lực đè thấp tiếng gầm.

Cái này rõ ràng thiếu nhi không nên thanh âm lại để cho hai người đều đứng ngồi không yên đứng lên, Đông còn vị thành niên, hắn không thể làm việc này, đây là trong tộc quy củ, mà Tề Hằng thì là không muốn a, Tề Hằng nắm chặt nắm đấm, toàn thân cơ bắp đều khẩn trương lên, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt đôi đồng dạng đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt Đông nói:

"Nồi, chén, muôi, không có?"

"Ai, không có."

Đông lúc trước mỗi lần lúc trời tối cùng Tề Hằng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ ăn, hắn một ngày cũng liền có như vậy một bữa cơm ăn. Cái này mới phát hiện ăn cơm gia hỏa cũng không có chuẩn bị, nghĩ đến đi trong rừng tìm phù hợp tảng đá mài cái thạch nồi a, đào nồi rất đắt tiền, còn phải đợi Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm mới có đổi, lại dùng đầu gỗ gảy hai cái chén muôi trước dùng đến a, cái này lều vải thật sự không cách âm, đợi quá thẹn thùng, vì vậy đôi Tề Hằng nói:

"Chúng ta đi ra ngoài đến trong rừng tìm phù hợp tài liệu đi."

Cũng không đợi hắn đáp ứng, ôm lấy đến bỏ chạy, hiện tại Tề Hằng là hắn Á Thú rồi, hắn có thể mỗi ngày ôm, nhếch miệng mong hướng phía ngoài chạy đi.

Tề Hằng tại đây cũng đãi không nổi nữa, nghe Đông nói muốn đi ra ngoài, quả thực nhẹ nhàng thở ra! Đối với cái này loại cam chịu (*mặc định) xuất hành phương thức không có nói ra bất kỳ dị nghị gì.

Đông tại trong núi rừng một khối dưới vách đá tuyển khối lớn nhỏ phù hợp tảng đá, dựa vào một cái khác khối đánh bóng đứng lên, bên ngoài mài đến mượt mà chính giữa lại dùng khối nhỏ tảng đá tiếp tục mài.

Tề Hằng không có việc gì làm liền ở chung quanh nhặt chút ít Hỏa Mộc nhánh cây, loại này vật liệu gỗ mật độ rất lớn, kỹ càng một cây cũng rất nặng, thiêu cháy tựa như than đá giống nhau dùng bền, tuyết quý sưởi ấm phải dựa vào nó , bình thường dùng qua cũng có thể dùng tro che lại, dùng bảo tồn hỏa chủng. Những thứ này đều là cùng Hồng Vân học .

Cao lớn Hỏa Mộc cây khắp nơi đều là, nó lá cây cũng là Trường Giác Thú món chính một trong.

Đông mài tốt rồi nồi, gảy tốt rồi chén, cũng cùng Tề Hằng cùng một chỗ nhặt lên Hỏa Mộc nhánh cây, dùng nhánh dây trói thành thật lớn một bó hướng trên lưng hất lên, một tay nhấc lấy nồi một tay nắm Tề Hằng đi trở về, Tề Hằng vốn không muốn cùng hắn dắt tay đi, chẳng qua là trông thấy hắn khuôn mặt vui sướng có chút không đành lòng cự tuyệt, không được tự nhiên cũng đừng uốn éo a, cũng không ai trông thấy.

Đệ 8 chương

Hai người tay nắm tay một đường không nói chuyện, ngẫu nhiên liếc nhau cũng đều ngượng ngùng mà quay đầu lại đi, đi trở về đến lều vải đã giữa trưa rồi.

Đông đem còn dư lại thịt nướng lại sấy [nướng] sấy [nướng], lại xé thành một mảnh dài hẹp đưa cho Tề Hằng ăn, Tề Hằng buổi sáng ăn quá ít, gần nhất quá cực khổ, vừa gầy một vòng, chính mình Á Thú chính mình đau lòng nha, bỗng nhiên suy nghĩ về đến trong nhà hầm còn không có đào đâu rồi, liền tại lều vải bên cạnh tuyển địa phương, hóa thành thú hình cố gắng đào đứng lên.

Tề Hằng liên tục hơn hai mươi ngày không ăn cơm trưa cũng thói quen, đương nhiên hiện tại có ăn rất tốt, chẳng qua là Đông theo sáng sớm đến bây giờ còn cái gì cững chưa ăn nữa, buồn bực đi theo Đông đi tới, trông thấy cái kia đại con báo ở bên cạnh dốc sức liều mạng (đào) bào đất, đoán chừng hắn ở đây đào đất hầm a.

Nghĩ đến chờ hắn đào tốt rồi, có thể đem tạm đặt ở Hồng Vân gia chính mình nhiều ngày như vậy thu hoạch lấy tới, trong lúc đó có chút chờ mong cái này đại địa hầm thành phẩm rồi, đem mình trữ tàng thất nhồi vào cũng là rất có cảm giác thành tựu a.

Báo tốc độ của con người rất nhanh, sợ Tề Hằng không tốt xuống đất hầm, hắn còn đặc biệt đào cái nghiêng , hạ sườn núi vị trí làm thành cầu thang hình dáng, Tề Hằng cũng ở một bên hỗ trợ ra bên ngoài vận đất, hai người phối hợp với hầm rất nhanh đào tốt rồi.

Vùng đất mới hầm thể tích so Hồng Vân hầm còn lớn hơn gấp hai nhiều, Hồng Vân nói hắn hầm nếu như lất đầy là hắn có thể bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý, cái kia nếu như cái này hầm tràn đầy, mình và Đông cũng có thể tại tuyết quý không lần lượt đói bụng không!

Đã đến buổi chiều, buổi sáng cái kia khối thịt nướng vẫn còn dư lại hơn phân nửa khối, Tề Hằng chỉ ăn mấy cái sẽ đem còn dư lại đưa hết cho Đông, kiên quyết mà lại để cho hắn ăn vào đi, lần nữa tỏ vẻ mình đã ăn no rồi. Ngày mai còn muốn đi săn đâu rồi, không ăn cái gì như thế nào hữu lực khí, nhớ tới trước kia Đông mỗi ngày chỉ ăn một bữa cơm tối không khỏi có chút đau lòng.

Ngày mai chúng ta có thể cố gắng nhồi vào chính mình hầm rồi, Tề Hằng ngủ trước vẫn còn đang mong đợi, thật muốn nhanh lên bắt nó nhồi vào a.

Tề Hằng đến buổi tối sắp sửa trước vẫn còn có chút khẩn trương , bởi vì hắn trong dự đoán sự tình giữa vợ chồng, Đông một mực không có tỏ vẻ muốn làm.

Thẳng đến Đông cho hắn hai cái da lông, mình đã nằm xuống, Tề Hằng cũng không nhìn ra hắn có phương diện kia ý tứ, cái kia hồn nhiên ánh mắt lại để cho Tề Hằng mình cũng là ý nghĩ của mình xấu hổ rồi, là không phải mình suy nghĩ nhiều?

Tề Hằng tâm thần bất định mà nằm xuống, nếu như Đông không có tỏ vẻ, như vậy hắn chuẩn bị các loại cự tuyệt lý do cũng vô ích võ chi địa đâu rồi, thẳng đến Đông đều đều tiếng ngáy truyền đến mới yên tâm cũng ngủ, ngủ trước còn đang suy nghĩ, ngày mai có muốn hay không hỏi một chút Hồng Vân? Vẫn là đừng hỏi nữa, vì chuyện này hỏi người quái mất mặt , hảo như chính mình đang mong đợi tựa như. Thế nhưng là một người nam nhân động phòng chi dạ không có động tĩnh vậy cũng quá kì quái a... . Các loại ý tưởng thổi qua, Tề Hằng cũng ngủ rồi.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Tề Hằng là ở mùi thơm của thức ăn trung tỉnh lại, thấy hắn đã tỉnh, Đông cho hắn một ngây ngốc dáng tươi cười:

"Ta đem ngươi tồn tại Hồng Vân cái kia đồ ăn đều đã lấy tới, từ hôm nay trở đi ta đánh chính là con mồi chính mình có thể lưu lại đại bộ phận, buổi sáng hôm nay không có có thịt ăn, buổi tối sẽ có rồi, ta sẽ cố gắng đi săn ."

Tề Hằng liền mơ hồ mang đoán mà đại khái minh bạch ý của hắn, hắn nghe hiểu được đại bộ phận, chỉ thấy thú nhân tựa hồ bởi vì không có cho mình Á Thú cung cấp loại thịt đồ ăn mà không phải là thường xấu hổ, gãi gãi đầu nói:

"Một hồi Hồng Vân tới tìm ngươi cùng đi ra thu thập đồ ăn, ta đi săn đi."

Nói xong cũng chạy.

"Ai, ngươi ăn cơm đi sao?"

Xốc lên da thú rèm vừa nhìn người đã không thấy cái bóng, buổi sáng không ăn cái gì nào có khí lực đi săn a, thằng này thiệt là, về sau mỗi ngày đều lại để cho hắn ăn điểm tâm.

Tề Hằng không có khua lên dũng khí hỏi Hồng Vân về động phòng vấn đề, nhưng chứng kiến Hồng Vân rõ ràng mang theo đỏ ửng cùng ngượng ngùng mặt ngẩn ngơ, Hồng Vân trông thấy ánh mắt của hắn ngược lại là vừa xem hiểu ngay, đối với hắn giải thích nói:

"Đông nếu qua hai cái tuyết quý mới được năm, xem tuổi của ngươi cũng không lớn, đẳng hai năm có lẽ không có vấn đề a, cũng có mặt khác Á Thú vị thành niên trước bị thú nhân nuôi , cái này rất thông thường."

"A "

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, âm thầm có chút vui vẻ, qua hai năm sự tình qua hai năm rồi nói sau, ít nhất hiện tại không cần lại vì chuyện này khổ não, có lẽ bất định ngày nào đó chính mình liền lại đi trở về đâu rồi, nhớ tới cha mẹ cùng gia gia nãi nãi, chính mình đi ném đi về sau bọn hắn nhất định rất thương tâm a, mỗi lần nghĩ tới đây, tâm liền cũng như đao quấy giống như đau nhức!

Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy, trước mắt a!

Tề Hằng so với trước càng cố gắng thu thập đồ ăn, Đông cũng giống nhau, mỗi ngày không ngớt ban ngày đi ra ngoài, hiện tại liền đầu hôm cũng không thấy bóng dáng của hắn rồi.

Hắn không bỏ được lại để cho Tề Hằng cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chịu đói, vậy thì phải càng cố gắng, như thế đã qua 10 nhiều ngày, thời tiết biến hóa rõ ràng đứng lên, có khi buổi sáng bên ngoài trên mặt đất đều rơi xuống một tầng sương trắng, Tề Hằng mỗi sáng sớm thần đều lạnh lạnh run, hắn không có chống lạnh quần áo, may mắn chỉ lạnh sáng sớm trong chốc lát, mặt trời đi ra chiếu lên trên người, rất nhanh liền ấm áp rồi.

Hai người hầm trước mắt chỉ chứa đựng một phần tư đồ ăn, Đông thoạt nhìn càng thêm sốt ruột rồi, trở về thời gian càng ngày càng muộn, hắn lần đầu đối với chính mình có thể hay không mang theo Tề Hằng bình yên vượt qua cái này tuyết quý hoài nghi.

Có đôi khi nhịn không được muốn, như Tề Hằng lựa chọn mặt khác so với chính mình cường tráng thú nhân sẽ phải nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều a, thế nhưng là mỗi lần nghĩ đến muốn đem hắn nhượng xuất đi, Đông trong nội tâm thì có loại táo bạo muốn giết người xúc động.

Tề Hằng cũng hiểu được không được bình thường, trong rừng đã không có Á Thú có thể thu thập đồ ăn rồi, bởi vì không có đồ ăn có thể thu thập, nhìn xem nhà mình hầm vô ích nhiều như vậy, chính mình lại ra không hơn lực, chỉ có thể lo lắng suông!

Tất cả thú nhân này thừa dịp ăn cỏ thú di chuyển cái đuôi cố gắng đi săn, Á Thú tại trong rừng đã thu thập không đến đồ ăn rồi, toàn bộ đều tại thu thập Hỏa Mộc cành, đây cũng là qua mùa đông thiết yếu chi vật.

Hắn hỏi thăm Hồng Vân, còn có 10 nhiều ngày sẽ tuyết rơi, khi đó di chuyển động vật đều không có cái bóng, trong sông sẽ rất nhanh kết băng, Ngạc Thú tại nước sông kết băng trước cũng sẽ xuôi nam, Ngạc Thú đi lúc ban đầu vài ngày, nước sông thượng băng còn không dày, có thể đánh chút ít cá đi lên, xa hơn sau bên ngoài liền ăn cái gì cũng không có, tất cả động vật đều tránh rét.

Tề Hằng tiểu tâm can run rẩy, hắn đã hiểu tình thế ác liệt, nếu quả thật như bọn hắn theo như lời tuyết quý dài như vậy, bên ngoài không có cái gì, chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình chứa đựng đồ ăn qua mùa đông, như vậy hắn và Đông cái này ít đồ không phải muốn chết đói tiết tấu sao!

Tề Hằng không bình tĩnh, làm sao bây giờ? Còn có cái gì tham ăn?

Đẳng đẳng lớn như vậy Ngạc Thú như thế nào không ai bắt? Không có thể ăn sao? Nếu có thể trảo như vậy mấy cái tuyết quý sẽ không sợ rồi, hắn đem cái này ý tưởng cùng Hồng Vân vừa nói, Hồng Vân kiên định mà lắc đầu.

"Chính là 10 cái thú nhân cũng đánh không lại một cái Ngạc Thú, ở trong nước đối mặt Ngạc Thú tại sao có thể là một cái, bờ sông Ngạc Thú đều là một đám một đám , không ai dám đánh chủ ý của bọn hắn" .

Muốn rất nhiều thú nhân hợp tác a! Tất cả mọi người tại thu thập chính mình cái kia phần đồ ăn, tìm được nhiều người như vậy thật sự không dễ, mà Đông còn không có cái kia năng lực có thể làm cho không người nào điều kiện tin tưởng.

Tề Hằng khổ não, ở trong nước đánh không lại, nếu như đem trong đó một cái lấy tới trên bờ đến đâu rồi, giết nó chẳng phải dễ dàng nhiều, Ngạc Thú nhược điểm ở nơi nào đâu rồi, cái bụng, còn có. . . Tứ chi, nếu như muốn biện pháp đem một cái thu được bờ đến tại chém đứt tứ chi lời mà nói..., cái kia không liền biến thành!

Nghĩ vậy, Tề Hằng nhanh chóng hướng gia chạy trước, buổi tối hôm nay đẳng Đông trở về cùng với hắn nói, lại cẩn thận ngẫm lại, muốn gắng đạt tới thành công, Tề Hằng nắm nắm nắm đấm cho mình động viên.

Ngạc Thú lớn nhất vũ khí là miệng cùng cái đuôi, như thế nào chế trụ hai thứ này đâu này? Dùng dây thừng bao lấy sau đó kéo lên? Quá nặng đi không dễ rồi, hơn nữa Ngạc Thú ở trong nước lực lượng sẽ càng lớn, Tề Hằng rất nhanh liền hủy bỏ cái này tưởng tượng pháp.

Như đem hắn dụ dỗ đến bên cạnh bờ, lại kéo đâu rồi, vẫn là quá nặng, bảy tám mét trường một cái đâu!

Như thế nào mới có thể tiết kiệm một chút khí lực đâu này?

Dùng ròng rọc chạy! Một cái ròng rọc có thể tỉnh một nửa lực, Tề Hằng bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến trước kia xem qua mấy cái ròng rọc đem một đầu ngưu nhẹ nhõm kéo đến cái kia tấm bản đồ mảnh, càng nghĩ càng có thể thực hiện, hưng phấn mà nằm không đi xuống, ngồi ở chỗ kia trừng to mắt chờ đến sau nửa đêm, Đông rốt cục đã trở về.

Đệ 9 chương

Đông cẩn thận mở ra lều vải, không có nhấc lên ra bao nhiêu khe hở, nửa đêm gió thật là lạnh, rón ra rón rén mà tiến lều trại nhẹ nhàng mà run rẩy trên người lạnh như băng sương sớm.

"Đông, ngươi đã trở về!"

Đông rất kinh ngạc, tiểu á thú lại vẫn không ngủ, đang đợi hắn, đây là chưa bao giờ qua sự tình, hắn đi tới cầm chặt Tề Hằng tay có chút lo lắng nói:

"Như thế nào hôm nay còn chưa ngủ, có chuyện gì không?"

Đông tay có chút mát mẻ, Tề Hằng quay về nắm chặc Đông tay giúp hắn ấm ấm áp, có chút hưng phấn mà hỏi:

"Đông, Ngạc Thú thịt tham ăn sao?"

"Tham ăn, trước kia nhặt được qua cái chết sau đó ăn hết, không có việc gì, Ngạc Thú thịt rất nhiều nhưng là đánh không đến ."

Đông nói xong nói xong có chút uể oải, hôm nay căn bản cũng không có thu hoạch, tiểu á thú cũng phát hiện bọn họ đồ ăn quá ít a, chính mình thật vô dụng.

"Ta có biện pháp săn được Ngạc Thú, cần bốn cái thú nhân, ngươi tin tưởng ta sao?"

"Bốn cái thú nhân săn được Ngạc Thú, cái kia làm sao có thể?"

"Cần một ít công cụ, cũng được, ta trước kia Bộ Lạc thu nhận công nhân (chiếc) có có thể, ta nhìn thấy qua, đây là thật đấy!"

Tề Hằng đáng xấu hổ nói dối, hắn sẽ ngôn ngữ không nhiều lắm, không biết nên như thế nào thuyết phục thú nhân, đành phải nói mình Bộ Lạc có thể săn được Ngạc Thú, nói xong trong nội tâm có chút chột dạ, bởi vì bên ngoài hắn cũng không có hết sức nắm chắc.

Đông chấn kinh rồi, nếu như đây là thật , như vậy tuyết quý căn bản cũng không khổ sở rồi, không có tận mắt qua, trong lòng vẫn là có chút nghi hoặc. Có thể đây là bọn hắn bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý cơ hội duy nhất rồi, mấy ngày nay trên đất bằng di chuyển đàn thú đã đến cuối cùng, mặc kệ như thế nào đều muốn thử một lần.

"Tề Hằng, ngươi có bao nhiêu nắm chắc, cần gì công cụ?"

Tề Hằng nuốt ngụm nước miếng, nghĩ nghĩ nói:

"Hơn phân nửa nắm chắc, cần rất dài vô cùng rắn chắc nhánh dây, còn có "Ròng rọc", bốn cái thú nhân."

"Ròng rọc là cái gì?"

Tề Hằng không biết ròng rọc thú nhân lời nói nói như thế nào, cái từ này chỉ dùng của mình tiếng mẹ đẻ nói, làm làm ba ba giải thích đến:

"Liền là có thể tỉnh khí lực đồ vật, ta nói không rõ ràng, ngày mai dạy ngươi làm, đầu gỗ là được."

Đông đã trầm mặc hạ nói:

"Hảo, ngày mai thử xem, nhánh dây rất nhiều, hiện tại mùa này nhánh dây rất mềm dai rất rắn chắc, hai cái thú nhân lấy tay kéo đều kéo không ngừng, ta buổi sáng ngày mai đi tìm dũng, đường, thành bọn hắn, bọn họ đồ ăn so sánh sung túc, không ngại chậm trễ chút thời gian thử xem biện pháp này, nếu có thể bị bắt được Ngạc Thú, như vậy toàn bộ Bộ Lạc đều không có người sẽ chịu đói rồi, Tề Hằng, các ngươi Bộ Lạc thực cường đại!"

Tề Hằng tâm nghĩ tới chúng ta chỗ ấy người đã sớm không dựa vào đi săn ăn thịt rồi, dựa vào nuôi dưỡng được rồi, để cho:đợi chút nữa, nuôi dưỡng về sau cũng là có thể thử xem . Hai người đều có chút hưng phấn lại nói cả buổi lời nói, đều muốn ngủ thời điểm, trời đã có chút sáng, vậy mà một đêm chưa ngủ.

Cổng Đông Trực tiếp không ngủ, đứng lên nấu điểm tâm, hai người ăn xong, Đông vội vàng đi ra ngoài tìm người, đi trễ tất cả mọi người ra đã đi săn, dù cho hiện tại đánh không đến cái gì, các thú nhân cũng sẽ không buông tha cho cuối cùng một điểm cơ hội.

Đồng dạng đồ ăn ăn hết nhiều ngày như vậy, Tề Hằng cũng không có cảm thấy chán, mỗi lần ăn đều mang cảm kích tâm tình ăn, gần nhất cảm thấy ăn thịt đều nhai được triển khai, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì ăn thói quen.

Dũng đám người tự nhiên là không quá tin tưởng, tại Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị thượng cũng chưa từng bái kiến Ngạc Thú thịt, cũng không nghe nói cái nào Bộ Lạc có thể dùng Ngạc Thú làm đồ ăn, nhưng này sức hấp dẫn quá lớn, nếu như một ngày tham ăn hai bữa thịt ai cũng không muốn ăn dừng lại nột, huống chi năm nay còn muốn chiếu cố bầu bạn đâu!

Mấy người cũng không do dự bao lâu hãy theo Đông đã đến, Tề Hằng tại như vậy mấy cái người cao to trước mặt có chút quẫn bách, trong nội tâm có chút không có ngọn nguồn, như không thành công có thể làm sao bây giờ. Hồng Vân nói lúc trước từng có 10 người đấu Ngạc Thú kinh nghiệm, nhưng đó là ở trong nước, nếu dùng bốn cái ròng rọc mà nói bốn cái thú nhân dùng sức chẳng khác nào là 8 cái thú nhân ở dùng sức, Tề Hằng không hiểu phức tạp tổ hợp ròng rọc, chỉ biết đơn giản nhất một tổ ròng rọc chạy.

Vì bảo hiểm để đạt được mục đích, tại Ngạc Thú lên bờ địa phương phố một đoạn đường Viên Mộc, như vậy một khi Ngạc Thú trúng kế, kéo nó đi lên có thể càng dùng ít sức.

Hạ quyết tâm về sau, Tề Hằng lấy ra tráng kiện Hỏa Mộc nói liên tục mang khoa tay múa chân mà có khi còn muốn cầm lấy Đông tay, từng điểm từng điểm mà điêu cái ròng rọc đi ra, không có móc, trực tiếp tại trung trục chỗ tiếp dây thừng, đã có hàng mẫu mọi người rất nhanh liền làm bốn cái, còn muốn chút ít rắn chắc trường đằng đầu cùng bề mặt sáng bóng trơn trượt dễ dàng chuyển động Viên Mộc, Đông mang theo Tề Hằng cùng dũng bọn người ở tại trong rừng chuẩn bị đủ tài liệu sau đi tới bờ sông.

Tề Hằng từ trước đến nay đến dị thế còn không có xuất hiện Bộ Lạc, đây là hắn lần thứ hai chứng kiến nước sông cùng Ngạc Thú, cái kia cực lớn Ngạc Thú làm cho người ta thị giác lực đánh vào vẫn như cũ rất lớn.

Bờ sông mật mật ma ma sắp xếp đầy Ngạc Thú, Tề Hằng không tự giác sợ run cả người, dọc theo sông bờ chọn lựa một ổ bánh tích ước 100 mét vuông đất trống, xung quang chỗ đất trống đều là cây cối, một mặt dựa vào nước.

Tề Hằng chỉ huy mọi người đem Viên Mộc song song trải tại khoảng cách bờ sông ước chừng 50m địa phương, tại nước sông đối diện trong rừng cây lựa chọn đẳng khoảng cách bốn cây vừa thô vừa to cây cối phân biệt trói lại bốn cây nhánh dây, một chỗ khác tại thú trong tay người, nhánh dây chính giữa quay về cong chỗ tất cả thả một cây ròng rọc, đem bốn cái ròng rọc trung trục nhánh dây lôi ra, thắt ở đánh cho nút thòng lọng hình tròn nhánh dây lên, hình tròn nhánh dây là dùng để buộc Ngạc Thú miệng , loại chuyện lặt vặt này kết một khi bao lấy đồ vật càng giãy dụa càng chặt.

Đem cái này cái bẫy đứng lên đặt ở Viên Mộc dựa vào sông cái kia một mặt, dùng nhỏ dễ dàng đoạn nhánh dây phía trên hai đầu hệ ở bên cạnh cây cối chỗ cao, phía dưới hai đầu thắt ở hai bên cây cối thấp chỗ, như vậy tựa như mở ra miệng lớn giống nhau đứng ở Viên Mộc lối vào, chính giữa thả chỉ cắt ngang chân ngắn chân thú tại đâu đó buồn bã buồn bã mà kêu dùng để làm mồi dụ.

Sau đó nói cho mọi người một khi có Ngạc Thú vả vào mồm tiến vào cái bẫy lập tức dùng sức nhanh chóng sau này mặt trong rừng rồi, kéo đến Ngạc Thú vào không được tạp đến cây cối chính giữa địa phương liền nhanh chóng cầm trong tay nhánh dây thắt ở khoảng cách gần nhất cây cối lên, sau đó tiến lên trước đã đoạn Ngạc Thú bốn đầu chân.

Mọi người có chút minh bạch lại không biết rõ cũng đều có chút hưng phấn, giấu ở cây rừng ở bên trong, nhìn không chuyển mắt chằm chằm vào cái bẫy chỗ, ngắn chân thú kêu đau âm thanh rất nhanh đưa tới Ngạc Thú, Ngạc Thú không rất ưa thích lục địa, bởi vì chúng trên đất bằng không bằng ở trong nước linh hoạt, hôm nay Trường Giác Thú đều đã dời đi rồi, đồ ăn chỉ có những thứ này tiểu động vật, chúng tại di chuyển trước cũng phải vì thân thể tồn trữ đầy đủ mỡ.

Như vậy cái Tiểu chút chít cũng là tranh đoạt đối tượng, Tề Hằng vốn định đưa tới một cái Ngạc Thú, hắn không có đánh qua săn, ý nghĩ này cũng chỉ là ý tưởng mà thôi, thật sự không nghĩ tới một loạt Ngạc Thú mãnh liệt leo ra tình cảnh, trong nội tâm bị hù thùng thùng nhảy loạn, cải biến sách lược cũng không còn kịp rồi, tất cả mọi người là trong nội tâm cả kinh.

Chỉ thấy chạy trước tiên một cái đi phía trước một tháo chạy đã một ngụm cắn ngắn chân thú, cực lớn vả vào mồm khép lại chính khoác lên hình vuông nhánh dây trong bẫy, bốn người đồng thời dùng sức, cái bẫy bốn phía mảnh nhánh dây lên tiếng mà đoạn, kéo bên trong nhánh dây hướng trong rừng dốc sức liều mạng chạy trước.

Cái kia Ngạc Thú quả nhiên nhảy lên bị kéo lên Viên Mộc, Viên Mộc chuyển động đứng lên Ngạc Thú giãy dụa cũng phải không được nữa lực, kéo di chuyển tốc độ cũng nhanh hơn rất nhiều, thẳng đến lại cũng kéo không nhúc nhích, mấy người nhanh chóng cầm trong tay nhánh dây hệ tại ở gần cây cối lên, hóa thành thú hình chạy vội trở về, một thú một ngụm liều mạng cắn đứt Ngạc Thú tứ chi.

Bởi vì cái con kia trúng kế Ngạc Thú bị kéo lên Viên Mộc, còn lại Ngạc Thú còn không có đuổi theo, gặp mấy cái thú nhân liền Tại Nhãn trước, đều càng thêm hưng phấn đi phía trước bò, đuổi theo.

Mấy thú nhân mắt thấy bị chế phục Ngạc Thú đã chặt đứt chân, vả vào mồm lại bị sáo trụ rồi, đã là trên thớt thịt, nhưng những thứ khác Ngạc Thú đã xông lại rồi, lại không bỏ được cũng đành phải bất đắc dĩ lui về trong rừng, ở phía xa cây cối chỗ cao nhìn xem tình huống, trong nội tâm không thể nói rất là tiếc.

Đệ 10 chương

Cái con kia bị sáo trụ vả vào mồm Ngạc Thú, bụng lớn hơn, kẹt tại hai khỏa tráng kiện cây cối chính giữa, tứ chi đã đoạn không dùng được lực, đầu đuôi lắc lư lấy dốc sức liều mạng giãy dụa cũng không nhúc nhích được một phần.

Miệng của nó bị ép khép lại, còn lại Ngạc Thú muốn cướp trong miệng nó con mồi cũng đoạt không đến, Ngạc Thú không ăn đồng loại, bồi hồi một lát liền cũng không cam chịu mà rời đi.

Mấy cái thú nhân vui vẻ địa tương cầm giữ cười to, không có tứ chi lại không dùng được vả vào mồm Ngạc Thú gì đủ gây cho sợ hãi, bảy tám mét trường một cái lớn Ngạc Thú rất nhanh đã bị tách rời thành khối lớn nhi, bỏ nộp lên bộ phận, mỗi người đều phân đã đến một cái trưởng thành Trường Giác Thú lớn như vậy một miếng thịt.

Đây không phải rất làm cho người vui vẻ , rất làm cho người kích động chính là thời gian một ngày có thể bị bắt được rất nhiều chỉ, bắt cái này chỉ Ngạc Thú sử dụng thời gian một buổi sáng vẫn chưa tới, cái này coi như lên chế tác công cụ thời gian.

Mọi người lần đầu đôi tuyết quý cũng có thể mỗi ngày ăn no đã có tin tưởng, công cụ đều tại, mấy cái thú nhân lúc này đã không hề cần Tề Hằng chỉ đạo liền nhanh chóng mỗi người đều có vị trí và cương vị riêng. Tề Hằng cũng rất vui vẻ, thu đến mọi người khâm phục ánh mắt cảm kích, hưng phấn mà muốn, rốt cục có thể một ngày ăn ba bữa cơm rồi.

Mấy cái thú nhân không ngừng cố gắng một ngày đánh cho 5 chỉ đại Ngạc Thú, thẳng đến đem thứ năm chỉ cũng mang về Bộ Lạc, ban ngày đi ra ngoài đi săn thú nhân này đã trở về, toàn bộ Bộ Lạc sôi trào.

Tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu khiếp sợ nhìn xem cái này bốn cái thú nhân một ngày thu hoạch, miệng há mấy lần không biết nói cái gì cho phải, tộc trưởng ho khan một tiếng ổn ổn tâm thần hỏi:

"Các ngươi bốn cái thú nhân như thế nào săn được nhiều như vậy Ngạc Thú nói một chút coi, với tư cách trao đổi, cái này tuyết quý lúc trước các ngươi đều không cần trở lên giao con mồi."

Dũng đám người kiêu ngạo thụ lấy các tộc nhân khâm phục ánh mắt kinh ngạc quay đầu đều nhìn về Đông, Đông còn chưa từng có như thế gây chú ý ánh mắt của người ngoài qua, lúc này khẩn trương đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, kết kết ba ba nói:

"Cái này, cái này, đây là đủ, Tề Hằng giáo cho chúng ta hiểu rõ phương pháp, hắn, hắn Bộ Lạc nguyên lai liền, chính là như vậy bắt Ngạc Thú . Hô. . ."

Thở dài một cái, lúc này chú ý của mọi người lực đều tại Tề Hằng nơi này. Tề Hằng là bái kiến các mặt của xã hội người, nhớ năm đó tại trong lễ đường diễn thuyết thời điểm, người xem so hiện tại nhiều hơn rồi, đi phía trước một bước hướng tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đã thành lễ nói:

"Đúng vậy, ta nguyên lai Bộ Lạc chính là như vậy săn bắn Ngạc Thú , bởi vì ta là Á Thú cũng không có trực tiếp động thủ qua, cho nên hôm nay cũng chỉ là thử xem, sẽ không có sớm báo cho biết tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu."

"Ah."

Tộc trưởng đôi cái này trả lời vẫn là hài lòng, dù sao chuyện lớn như vậy tộc trưởng không biết rõ tình hình cũng không có tham dự, tại tộc nhân trước mặt thực đang không có mặt mũi.

"Như vậy đem phương pháp này dạy cho mọi người, với tư cách trao đổi, các ngươi mấy người này tuyết quý trước có thể không để cho trong tộc nộp lên con mồi, chuyện này ngươi đồng ý sao?"

Muốn ăn một mình tự nhiên là không được, có thể giúp đỡ đến mọi người Tề Hằng cũng thật cao hứng:

"Đương nhiên có thể."

"Hảo, cái kia nắm chặt thời gian cho mọi người nói một chút a, trong rừng con mồi càng ngày càng ít, Ngạc Thú không bao lâu cũng muốn xuôi nam rồi, ngày mai bắt đầu phân tổ săn Ngạc Thú."

Như về sau trong tộc có thể săn được Ngạc Thú, như vậy Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc đem rất nhanh sẽ trở thành Thiên Khôn Đại Lục mạnh nhất bộ lạc, tộc trưởng ngẫm lại đã cảm thấy hưng phấn, ánh mắt của mình đương nhiên so với cái kia không kiến thức thú nhân mạnh hơn nhiều, chẳng qua là lần này hiện lên ở phương đông danh tiếng thật sự qua thịnh, tộc trưởng tối tăm phiền muộn ánh mắt chằm chằm vào bị mọi người bao bọc vây quanh Đông cái ót, biết rõ muốn lợi dụng cái này tuyết quý chết đói kế hoạch của hắn lại rơi vào khoảng không.

Đối mặt cùng nhau đi săn đồng bạn, Đông khẩn trương cảm giác kỳ tích mà đã không có, hắn hoa chân múa tay vui sướng mà biểu thị lấy săn Ngạc Thú quá trình, Tề Hằng tiếu mị mị nhìn xem hắn, nhìn xem hắn và cái khác thú nhân so sánh với cũng không phải thập phần to lớn cao ngạo bóng lưng, đẳng đồ ăn đầy đủ, nhất định phải làm cho hắn mỗi bữa đều ăn no.

Ngẫu nhiên ngắm gặp tộc trưởng tối tăm phiền muộn ánh mắt, Tề Hằng cảm thấy có chút không hiểu thấu, tộc trưởng cùng Đông tầm đó nhất định có chuyện gì, muốn tìm Hồng Vân hỏi hỏi rõ ràng rồi.

Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh, Tề Hằng rùng mình một cái quyết định ngày mai sẽ không cùng bọn họ đi săn thú. Tranh thủ thời gian hướng Hồng Vân lãnh giáo xuống đông quần áo làm sao làm a, nghĩ đến quần áo, Tề Hằng cảm thấy lộ ở bên ngoài cánh tay chân đều khởi nổi da gà rồi, vì vậy cùng Đông một giọng nói ý định trước trở về trướng bồng.

Đông quay đầu lại quan sát hắn, hiển nhiên muốn cùng hắn cùng đi, ngẫm lại tại trong bộ lạc hành tẩu vẫn là an toàn, thời tiết càng ngày càng ... hơn lạnh, tiểu á thú vừa lạnh vừa đói a, liền theo Tề Hằng chính mình rời đi, nhưng vẫn là tâm thần có chút không tập trung mà nghĩ cùng Tề Hằng cùng đi, vì vậy quyết định nói nhanh một chút hết về sớm một chút.

Cầm trong tay ròng rọc phân cho mấy cái thú nhân để cho bọn họ chiếu vào làm, mỗi lần tổ bốn người đều làm bốn cái, sau đó khai báo hạ còn cần dùng nhánh dây, Viên Mộc cùng mồi nhử, liền cũng vội vội vàng vàng hướng trở về, còn lại đợi ngày mai đi ra ngoài đi săn thời điểm, biểu thị một lần, mọi người liền đều rồi.

Tề Hằng chính đi trở về lấy, đột nhiên bị người che miệng bị dẫn theo ném tới khoảng cách Bộ Lạc rất gần trong rừng cây, hắn hoảng sợ giãy dụa lấy muốn nhìn một chút là ai, bởi vì này không phải Đông tay, người này tay so Đông tay lớn hơn, nghĩ đến vừa mới thấy tộc trưởng ánh mắt, Tề Hằng sợ hãi, không phải là tộc trưởng cùng Đông có cừu oán này sẽ trả thù đã đến a.

Bên tai quen thuộc lại lạ lẫm thanh âm gần sát lỗ tai của hắn nói:

"Đừng hô, ta không muốn thương tổn ngươi."

Bàn tay lớn liền thả .

"Lỏng!"

Tề Hằng ngạc nhiên mà nhìn hắn, thằng này kết bạn lễ về sau sẽ không có lại quấy rối qua chính mình rồi.

"Tiểu bảo bối, Đông còn chưa trưởng thành, hắn không thể thỏa mãn ngươi đi, mùa thu nhanh đã xong, có phải hay không nhịn được rất vất vả, ta đến giúp đỡ ngươi đi!"

Nói xong liền thò tay hướng Tề Hằng trên người sờ soạng, Tề Hằng chống đẩy lấy tay của hắn chật vật lui về phía sau trong miệng nói xong:

"Ngươi cút xa một chút, càng đi về phía trước, ta muốn hô người, Đông rất nhanh liền tới tìm ta, hắn có thể theo của ta mùi tìm được của ta."

Tề Hằng nói như vậy cũng là ngoài mạnh trong yếu, lỏng so với chính mình cao cường tráng quá nhiều, trên tay lại không có gì vũ khí, chỉ có thể thử đem hắn dọa chạy, nói xong hô to:

"Đông. . Đông. . , cứu mạng a! Nhanh có ai không ~ "

Lỏng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cự tuyệt, mùa thu là thành thục Á Thú động dục mùa, hắn đôi Tề Hằng tâm tư không phải một ngày hay hai ngày rồi, nhưng Tề Hằng bên người chưa bao giờ rời đi người, vừa rồi lỏng một mực ngắm lấy Tề Hằng, lần này thật là một cái cơ hội.

Một cái đi nhanh tiến lên lại bưng kín miệng của hắn, đem Tề Hằng áp trên mặt đất, tay kia với vào Tề Hằng trong quần áo hầu nhanh chóng bốn phía vuốt ve vuốt ve đứng lên, Tề Hằng điểm này giãy dụa với hắn mà nói cùng tiểu hài tử đùa giỡn không sai biệt lắm, chỉ cần điểm hơn kiên nhẫn, đem người làm cho thư thái, lập tức bất loạn triển khai.

Tề Hằng cảm thấy sờ tại trên thân thể tay lại để cho hắn dị thường buồn nôn, dốc sức liều mạng giãy dụa cũng nhúc nhích không được mảy may, nghĩ đến hắn sắp chuyện cần làm, đã buồn nôn lại sợ hãi, nhưng như thế nào giãy dụa đều không có dùng, bị hắn che miệng mong hiện tại liền kêu to cứu mạng đều không làm được.

Hắn không phải cái đặc biệt cảm tính người, nhưng giờ này khắc này, cực lớn sợ hãi đánh úp lại, khóe mắt của hắn ướt, cảm giác được cái kia trên thân người nhanh chóng quật khởi bộ vị, cùng hắn đã với vào da thú váy đang tại lay đồ lót tay, cực lớn khuất nhục cảm giác đánh úp lại, Tề Hằng nước mắt càng nhiều, không muốn sống chăng, lập tức chết mất được rồi.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ không biết mình yếu ớt như vậy. Lúc này trong đầu chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, Đông nhanh tới cứu ta, Đông cái này đồ đần làm sao còn chưa tới!

Đệ 11 chương

Đông phản trở về trướng bồng thời gian cùng Tề Hằng trở về thời điểm ra đi chênh lệch không thêm vài phút đồng hồ, chạy vội quay về lều trại cũng không trông thấy Tề Hằng, hắn ở đây tộc nhân trước mặt như vậy mặt mày rạng rỡ đều là Tề Hằng công lao, hắn vội vàng muốn gặp được hắn.

Phát hiện hắn không tại trong lều vải lại xông tới Hồng Vân lều vải nhưng vẫn không tìm được Tề Hằng về sau, sợ hãi như là nước bình thường lập tức che mất Đông đại não

"Rống rống, Tề Hằng ~~ "

Cổng Đông Trực tiếp hóa thú tìm được lai lịch, bắt đầu tìm kiếm Tề Hằng cuối cùng lưu lại mùi địa phương, Hồng Vân gặp Đông lấy bộ dáng gấp gáp vội vàng khuyên hắn:

"Không nên gấp gáp, có lẽ trên đường bị cái nào Á Thú mang trở về trướng bồng rồi, trong bộ lạc trở về lộ liền như vậy một cái, sẽ không cột."

Trong miệng khuyên người khác, trong lòng mình cũng rất không có ngọn nguồn, Tề Hằng quan hệ nhân mạch đơn giản như vậy, cũng không khoản chi cột buồm, ai có thể đem hắn gọi đi a, theo lý thuyết trong bộ lạc con đường này hẳn là an toàn, không có dã thú mới đúng. Tranh thủ thời gian gọi mình thú nhân sáng cùng Đông cùng đi, miễn cho Đông gấp váng đầu ngược lại tìm không thấy.

Đông một đường ngửi ngửi quay về chạy, đi tới Tề Hằng hương vị cuối cùng biến mất địa phương, chỗ kia xuất hiện lỏng hương vị, lỏng cái kia đa tình gia hỏa trong bộ lạc nổi danh, Đông nhanh chóng hướng lỏng rời đi phương hướng chạy tới, xa xa mà chứng kiến trong rừng một buội cỏ tùng không quy luật di chuyển.

Đông xông tới gần trông thấy lỏng đặt ở Tề Hằng trên người, vả vào mồm bốn phía hôn hít lấy, một tay đã ngả vào đến Tề Hằng trong quần lót, Đông cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều xông lên đỉnh đầu, hắn hét lớn một tiếng nhào tới.

Lỏng lập tức muốn đắc thủ rồi, thủ hạ chính là cảm giác tinh tế tỉ mỉ mất hồn, đúng là buông lỏng cảnh giác thời điểm, đột nhiên bị Đông một chưởng đánh ra đi lăn vài lăn mới dừng lại đến, hắn vẫn là hình người, tự nhiên có chút nhịn không được như vậy vỗ, mặt cùng trên người nhiều chỗ bôi trên mặt đất rách da.

Lỏng cũng tức giận biến thành thú hình trở lại cùng với Đông phốc lại với nhau, sáng cũng đuổi đi theo, trông thấy Tề Hằng quần áo không chỉnh tề, lập tức minh bạch là chuyện gì xảy ra, tranh thủ thời gian sửa sang lại y phục của hắn đem hắn nâng dậy đến, Tề Hằng vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, lại sốt ruột Đông bên kia tình hình chiến đấu, hắn tuy nhiên oán hận lỏng, nhưng Đông thú hình so lỏng nhỏ hơn ít nhất nửa mét, thân hình chênh lệch quá lớn, hắn không thể không lo lắng.

Hai cánh tay lung tung vuốt phún dũng mà ra nước mắt, dùng sức tìm được Đông thân ảnh, hai thú một chút thời gian đã đô vật thiệt nhiều quay về, Đông một cổ huyết khí vọt lên đỉnh đầu, này sẽ không muốn sống mà liều mệnh phốc cắn công kích tới lỏng.

Lỏng tuy nhiên thân hình so Đông cao lớn, nhưng hắn đi săn chưa bao giờ Đông cố gắng như vậy qua, hơn nữa còn có chút ít chột dạ cũng không hạ tử thủ, vết thương trên người càng ngày càng nhiều hơn nữa đều rất sâu, phát giác được Đông muốn giết chết hắn sức mạnh, lại để cho hắn cũng không khỏi không dốc sức liều mạng đứng lên.

Mắt thấy Đông đả thương địch thủ một nghìn tự tổn 800 không công kích liều mạng pháp, Tề Hằng nước mắt sớm sẽ không có, hắn lo lắng hô to:

"Đông Đông dừng lại, đừng đánh nữa, Đông van cầu ngươi đừng đánh nữa. . ."

Thế nhưng là Đông mắt điếc tai ngơ, hai thú trên người ẩm ướt núc ních tất cả đều là huyết dịch, thỉnh thoảng một lượng tích vung đến Tề Hằng trên người trên mặt, cũng không biết là của người đó huyết.

"Đông ~~ "

Tề Hằng mang theo khóc âm bi thương mà hô to:

"Cầu ngươi đừng đánh nữa, ta không thể mất đi ngươi ~~ "

Sáng cũng nóng nảy, hắn theo bên cạnh tìm được cơ hội muốn chia khai hai người, thỉnh thoảng bị ngộ thương thoáng một phát, sáng thú hình so với kia hai vị đều nhỏ rất nhiều, căn bản phân không ra, Đông liều mạng một hơi ngăn chặn lỏng dùng sức dùng bàn tay đập mặt của hắn, huyết dịch mơ hồ ở con mắt cũng mặc kệ, thẳng đến hai người đều tình trạng kiệt sức, đổ máu quá nhiều Song Song ngất đi.

Cũng không biết nằm bao lâu, Đông mơ hồ nghe thấy Tề Hằng tiếng nói chuyện, tốn sức mở mắt ra, thấy mình cùng Tề Hằng tại nhà mình trong lều vải liền không có giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng lên, nhìn xem Tề Hằng hồng hồng con mắt, đưa tay động tác đều đã tiêu hao hết toàn bộ khí lực, vuốt ve Tề Hằng tóc muốn nói chuyện cũng không biết từ đâu nói lên, nghẹn trong chốc lát khàn giọng nói:

"Thực xin lỗi."

Thật nhiều năm không khóc đã qua, A Phụ A Mẫu qua đời lúc mình cũng là như thế này dốc sức liều mạng chịu đựng nước mắt, trong nội tâm các loại tư vị, dần dần nghẹn đỏ mắt vành mắt, nếu như mình không có yếu như vậy, lỏng tên kia cũng không dám như vậy không có cố kỵ a! Tề Hằng thấy hắn tỉnh vui mừng nắm tay của hắn:

"Đừng nói xin lỗi, ngươi rất lợi hại, có thể tỉnh lại thật sự là quá tốt."

Nhịn không được ủy khuất nói:

"Ai bảo ngươi liều mạng như vậy , ngươi nếu là có cái không hay xảy ra, ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Một đôi cầm chặt Đông tay vẫn còn nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, Đông nhớ tới thân an ủi nhưng hắn là dậy không nổi, sốt ruột nói:

"Đừng khóc, đừng khóc, đều là ta không tốt, ta sẽ cố gắng biến thành càng mạnh hơn nữa , ta về sau đều tốt hảo bảo hộ ngươi, ai cũng đừng nghĩ khi dễ ngươi."

Đông trong nội tâm hận chết lỏng, nghĩ đến ngày hôm qua trông thấy một màn kia, Đông hận không thể ăn thịt của hắn uống máu của hắn. Tề Hằng không dám lại phát tiết tâm tình, cố gắng muốn đem nước mắt thu lại, trái lương tâm nói:

"Ta không sao , ngươi tới thực kịp thời, hắn không có chiếm tiện nghi gì, ngươi không nên tức giận rồi, tộc trưởng trừng phạt hắn, ngươi mạnh khỏe dễ nuôi tổn thương a!"

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm biết rõ tộc trưởng bất công không được, chỉ phạt lỏng một tháng không cho phép ra cửa mà thôi, lỏng tổn thương không nhẹ, coi như dưỡng thương, đó là Tộc Vu tiểu nhi tử, nghĩ đến Tộc Vu liếc về phía Đông oán hận ánh mắt, Tề Hằng cảm thấy cái này Bộ Lạc thật sự là đãi không nổi nữa, đắc tội trong bộ lạc toàn bộ thượng vị giả, tại đây thờ phụng thần linh ngu muội thời đại, bọn hắn làm cho chết một người người quá dễ dàng.

Đông bức thiết đều muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ, nhưng trước đây, còn muốn bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý, nghĩ tới đây, liền nằm không nổi nữa, giãy dụa lấy đều muốn ngồi xuống:

"Ta còn phải đi săn Ngạc Thú đâu!"

"Nằm xuống a, chớ lộn xộn."

Tề Hằng vội vàng đè xuống hắn,

"Không nên gấp, sáng nói, tộc nhân bởi vì chúng ta giáo cho bọn hắn săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp, là tỏ vẻ cảm tạ mỗi người đều tiễn đưa chúng ta một bộ phận con mồi, ngươi an tâm dưỡng thương a."

Đông kỳ thật căn bản dậy không nổi, liền cũng không kiên trì nữa, nằm xuống tùy ý Tề Hằng uy cho mình ăn hết chút ít thịt nát uống chút ít súp, từ khi cùng Tề Hằng kết bạn đến nay đều là hắn ở đây nấu cơm, theo không bỏ được Tề Hằng động thủ, chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay súp thuần hậu hương nồng không biết là cái gì tài liệu liền hỏi:

"Đây là cái gì súp, ta trước kia không có nếm qua cái này hương vị, là Ngạc Thú nấu sao? Uống ngon thật."

Tề Hằng cười nói:

"Đây là xương cốt súp, trong bộ lạc người chỉ ăn thịt, Ngạc Thú xương cốt cùng da ném qua một bên không ai muốn, ta chọn lấy tốt nhặt về đến một ít, chúng ta Bộ Lạc người đều ăn xương cốt súp , ăn hết đôi thân thể hảo, có thể làm cho trường cái vóc người rất cao cường tráng hơn."

Đông nghe được Ngạc Thú xương cốt còn có cái này tác dụng, liền lại nhiều uống thiệt nhiều, hắn không biết tất cả động vật xương cốt cũng có thể nấu canh, trước kia không ai nếm qua, bọn họ đồ ăn dùng thịt nướng chiếm đa số, cho rằng chỉ có Ngạc Thú xương cốt mới có làm như vậy dùng, điều này làm cho muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ Đông lại tăng lên thiệt nhiều tin tưởng, trong nội tâm vui thích cảm thấy, chính mình Á Thú cái gì đều hiểu, thật tốt!

Tề Hằng mệt mỏi ngồi ở Đông bên cạnh, hai ngày này thật sự là tâm lực lao lực quá độ, thật không ngờ tại như vậy thuần phác thời đại cũng sẽ phát sinh chuyện như vậy. Đông xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, đau ở trong lòng, trong nội tâm âm thầm thề, cái này là của mình Á Thú, về sau nhất định hảo hảo đối với hắn, không cho hắn thụ một chút khổ, không cho hắn thụ một chút ủy khuất, người khác ai cũng đừng nghĩ nhúng chàm.

Đệ 12 chương

Đông trong vòng vài ngày cũng không thể đi săn rồi, tuyết quý lửa sém lông mày, Tề Hằng không thể ỷ lại người khác tặng cùng, thật không có cảm giác an toàn rồi, hắn nghĩ đến tốt lắm nhiều cùng một chỗ bò lên bờ Ngạc Thú, nếu một lần đều có thể bắt lấy nên có bao nhiêu tốt!

Đào cạm bẫy như thế nào, cái kia được đào bao nhiêu một cái bẫy a, một cái Ngạc Thú liền bảy tám mét trường đâu! Nếu chỉ đào cái điểm nhỏ cạm bẫy sâu một ít, không quá rộng, không thể ở bên trong quay người, rơi vào đi Ngạc Thú phía trước đại bộ phận □□ thể, sau đó chỉ cần cắn đứt hắn hai cái chi sau nó liền bò không ra ngoài.

Một lần lên bờ nhiều như vậy, rơi vào đi mấy cái, đằng sau còn có rất nhiều, lúc này đi cắn rơi vào cạm bẫy Ngạc Thú chân sau quá nguy hiểm, không được, nếu có thể một cái một cái dẫn tới đây, là tốt rồi xử lý nhiều hơn.

Cần hai khỏa đại thụ hình thành cửa vào một lần chỉ có thể thông qua một cái, thú nhân mang theo mồi nhử một mực dụ dỗ lấy nó, đến cạm bẫy vị trí nhảy qua đi, đem mồi nhử nhét vào cạm bẫy phía trên, theo sát ở phía sau cái kia làm như thế nào ngăn cản nó thoáng một phát đâu rồi, chỉ cần nửa phút liền đầy đủ thú nhân cắn đứt trong cạm bẫy cái con kia Ngạc Thú chân sau rồi, có lẽ còn không dùng được nửa phút.

Mồi nhử, khối thịt, đúng rồi, ném cho đằng sau cái kia một điểm mồi nhử, khối thịt, khiến nó ăn cái gì, đã có thể kháng cự ở nó sau lưng Ngạc Thú, lại có thể tranh thủ đến thời gian rồi, phương pháp này có lẽ có thể thực hiện, hai người là đủ rồi.

Đến lúc đó trong cạm bẫy cái kia chính là trên thớt cá, ha ha, trước cắt mất cái đuôi của nó, đem máu của nó tỏa ánh sáng, lại lôi ra đến từng điểm từng điểm cắt, Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ thật sự là đủ máu tanh, nhưng phương pháp này đẳng Đông tốt rồi có thể thử một chút.

Sáng là Sói thú, khí lực không có hổ thú cùng báo thú lớn như vậy, Sói thú muốn bảy con cùng một chỗ mới có thể dùng ròng rọc phương pháp kia, còn muốn nộp lên trên một phần ba, cho nên hắn thu hoạch mặc dù so với trước thật nhiều lại cũng không có nhiều quá nhiều, nhưng Hồng Vân cũng đã rất thấy đủ rồi, hắn đã có tin tưởng năm nay nhất định có thể bình an vượt qua tuyết quý, dù cho cái này tuyết quý mang thai tiểu tể cũng không sợ.

Tề Hằng tìm được hắn nói hai người có thể săn được một cái Ngạc Thú thời điểm hắn rất kinh ngạc, ai cũng sẽ không ngại đồ ăn nhiều, hơn nữa hắn tin tưởng Tề Hằng.

Thú nhân khôi phục năng lực rất mạnh, Đông tại sau khi bị thương ngày thứ ba cũng đã nhảy muốn ra bên ngoài chạy, Tề Hằng mồm mép đều nhanh mài phá mới khiến cho hắn lại nằm một ngày, thẳng đến ngày thứ năm, Tề Hằng ngăn không được hắn, rất bất đắc dĩ nói:

"Được rồi, lần này ngươi cùng sáng thử xem ta nói mặt khác cái loại này phương pháp a" .

Tề Hằng tùy bọn hắn đến bờ sông tuyển cái cây cối tươi tốt địa phương, cây cùng cây ở giữa khoảng cách sẽ không quá lớn cũng không quá nhỏ, vừa vặn lại để cho một cái Ngạc Thú rộng thùng thình thông qua, tại khoảng cách bờ sông trăm mét một chỗ bụi gai rậm rạp địa phương, tuyển ra hai khỏa đại thụ chính giữa thanh lý sạch sẽ, cây hai bên lại con người làm ra trở lên đống thiệt nhiều bụi gai, gắng đạt tới Ngạc Thú sẽ không theo hai bên đi, một cái một cái theo hai cây chính giữa xuyên qua.

Phía sau cây hai bên trái phải cách xa nhau ước 50 mễ chỗ tất cả đào một cái năm mét sâu cạm bẫy, đi về phía đông di chuyển tốc độ nhanh hơn chút ít, phụ trách cầm lấy mồi nhử dụ dỗ Ngạc Thú, sáng leo đến trên cây phụ trách xuống ném khối thịt ngăn cản điều thứ hai cũng theo vào đi, như ngăn cản không thành công, như vậy Đông phải kịp thời lui lại, nếu như loại phương pháp này thành công, như vậy năm nay tuyết quý đem trôi qua tương đối mãn nguyện, hai người quang ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy có chút hưng phấn, cẩn thận bố trí dưới, liền bắt đầu hành động.

Đông cầm lấy mồi nhử tại bờ sông nhoáng một cái, lập tức thiệt nhiều Ngạc Thú theo tới, bởi vì tại trong rừng, Ngạc Thú tốc độ cũng chậm lại, Đông dẫn phía trước nhất một cái tại trong rừng cây xuyên đến xuyên đi, xuyên qua bụi gai chính giữa cái kia thông lộ, hướng bên trái chạy vài bước, đem mồi nhử hướng trải tốt nhánh cây bùn đất cỏ dại cạm bẫy thượng quăng ra, liền nhảy vào trong rừng lên cây.

Tại điều thứ nhất Ngạc Thú thông qua thông đạo thời điểm sáng tranh thủ thời gian sau này mặt cái kia bên miệng ném thịt, thành công ngăn trở điều thứ hai theo vào đi, cái này Ngạc Thú đằng sau lại tới nữa mấy cái giành ăn, tranh thủ thời gian cũng là không ít.

Điều thứ nhất Ngạc Thú mất đi vào lập tức Đông liền lao đến, tên kia cái đuôi to dùng sức đong đưa, hai cái chân sau đã ở sau này bò, Đông tiến lên, mở miệng một tiếng cắn đứt nó hai cái chi sau, thiếu chút nữa bị nó trái dao động phải bày cái đuôi to rút trúng tranh thủ thời gian chạy đi.

Nhìn nhìn bên phải cái kia cạm bẫy, lại để cho sáng ném cho hắn một khối lớn thịt, dựa theo vừa rồi phương pháp lại dẫn một cái tới đây, quen tay hay việc, nhanh chóng giải quyết xong điều thứ hai, liền lẻn đến trong rừng nhìn xa xa, sáng cũng không hề cho ăn, theo cây đang lúc toát ra chuyển di chạy xa chút ít, đẳng Ngạc Thú đều tản đi, bọn hắn có thể trở về vận chuyển con mồi rồi.

Quan sát thiên, dựa theo dĩ vãng kinh nghiệm còn có bốn năm ngày liền tuyết rơi, đây quả thực so với chém giết kiếp thu hoạch cũng phải lớn hơn, hai người một lát sau liền nắm hai cái đại Ngạc Thú, hắn kích động tay đều run lên.

Sáng tại Bộ Lạc trong thú nhân các phương diện điều kiện đều xếp hạng cuối cùng, Hồng Vân con mắt không mù thời điểm, sáng liền ưa thích cái kia nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn Á Thú, luôn đang ở trong mộng nhìn thấy vậy đáng yêu tuấn tú mặt, hắn muốn hướng hắn lấy lòng đều lách vào không đến trước mặt, nhưng từ khi Hồng Vân A Phụ A Mẫu sau khi qua đời, truy cầu Hồng Vân người cũng ít rồi, tại Hồng Vân mù một con mắt sau sẽ không người truy cầu rồi.

Sáng rất ngại ngùng, cùng Hồng Vân không nói nên lời, luôn lặng yên giúp hắn múc nước, vụng trộm cho hắn lưu con mồi, nhưng mỗi lần Hồng Vân đều tiễn đưa đồng giá những vật khác đến, hắn không có nghĩ qua kết bạn lễ Hồng Vân sẽ chọn hắn, bởi vì Hồng Vân con mắt luôn đuổi theo dũng, đảm nhiệm ai nấy đều thấy được đến. Bất quá không có sao, sau này mình sẽ cố gắng lại để cho ánh mắt của hắn chỉ nhìn hướng ta đấy, sáng âm thầm cho mình động viên.

Vô cùng thuận lợi, hai người một ngày rõ ràng săn bốn đầu Ngạc Thú, vốn có thể săn được càng nhiều nữa, nhưng là phân cách Ngạc Thú cùng đem Ngạc Thú chở về Bộ Lạc hao tốn không ít thời gian.

Đã đến buổi chiều Bộ Lạc lại sôi trào, Tề Hằng có chút chán ghét cái này không cho phép có bí mật thời đại, tuy nhiên hắn không ngại trợ giúp người khác, nhưng chán ghét cái gì đều được hướng tộc trưởng Tộc Vu báo cáo chuẩn bị. Không có cách nào, cứ việc:cho dù đã cùng đối phương kết thúc oán, còn phải thành thành thật thật mà đem phương pháp của mình nói ra, nếu là có một ngày, Đông có thể lên làm tộc trưởng thì tốt rồi!

Lại qua 5 thiên, quả nhiên như thú nhân đoán trước giống như tuyết rơi, độ ấm hạ thấp lợi hại, đêm đó mặt sông liền kết thúc băng, Ngạc Thú đều theo dòng sông dời đi phía nam rồi, theo như Hồng Vân suy tính, mấy ngày nay nên bắt cá rồi.

Tề Hằng tại đã dạy cho mọi người phương pháp sau sẽ không lại cùng Đông cùng đi ra rồi, Đông tuy nhiên cảm thấy Tề Hằng vẫn là cùng mình ở cùng một chỗ tương đối an toàn, nhưng là không bỏ được hắn đi ra ngoài thụ đông lạnh, trên tàng cây ngồi xuống cả ngày.

Mà Tề Hằng cũng tỏ vẻ chính mình sẽ một tấc cũng không rời Hồng Vân , hắn xác thực không có ly khai Hồng Vân, hắn đang cùng Hồng Vân học tập xử lý da lông phương pháp, còn học là mình làm bộ đồ lông xù da thú y, hắn trước kia chưa làm qua cái này, bốn năm ngày thời gian cũng chỉ làm thành một bộ mà thôi, khá tốt có Hồng Vân giúp hắn cắt may.

Đông còn có quần áo cũ có thể đối phó vài ngày, Đông cũ áo da thật sự là quá nhỏ, Tề Hằng hạ quyết tâm tăng thêm tốc độ ba ngày làm một bộ cho hắn.

Bắt cá ngày đó, Tề Hằng theo Đông đi ra đến xem náo nhiệt, Đông cảm thấy Tề Hằng ăn mặc lông xù da thú y đặc biệt đáng yêu, thường xuyên muốn xoa bóp mặt của hắn, Tề Hằng đỏ mặt không thắng kia phiền.

Đi ở trong gió tuyết Tề Hằng mới phát giác ra tuyết quý đáng sợ, da thú trong nội y có chút vắng vẻ, luôn luôn gió rót vào đến, trên mặt sông vừa nhìn không nhìn thấy bên cạnh, có thể nghĩ con sông này đến cùng rộng bao nhiêu, nhưng là thẳng đến trong sông vị trí nước sông đều tại một đêm đang lúc đông lạnh đứng lên, đây là cỡ nào thấp độ ấm a, người trạm ở phía trên hoàn toàn không có vấn đề.

Đệ 13 chương

Mọi người đang băng thượng phân tán ra đến, bốn người một tổ dùng cự thạch tại trên mặt băng nện nổi lên đại động, cửa động nện vô cùng đại, đập ra sau tất cả mọi người lui về phía sau thật xa.

Tề Hằng không có minh bạch chuyện gì xảy ra thời điểm liền từ băng cửa động nhảy ra một cái bốn mét dài hơn cá lớn, cá trong miệng bén nhọn hàm răng lóe hàn quang, tại trên mặt băng nhảy vài cái bất động, bốn cái thú nhân tiến lên đem cá kéo lên bờ, rồi trở về để cho:đợi chút nữa một cái. .

Tề Hằng nguyên cho là bọn họ sẽ dùng lưới đánh cá , xem tình hình này là không thể dùng lưới , chỉ sợ dùng võng, thú nhân cũng không nhất định có thể kéo đi lên, cá quá lớn, lúc trước còn cảm thấy Ngạc Thú lớn như vậy, số lượng lại nhiều như vậy, như thế nào chỉ dựa vào trên bờ con mồi sinh tồn đâu rồi, xem ra trong nước đồ ăn cũng không ít, chẳng qua là Ngạc Thú là động vật lưỡng thê ưa thích dừng lại ở bên cạnh bờ a.

Đánh cho hai ngày cá, Tề Hằng sẽ không lại để cho Đông ra cửa, cái kia thân da thú quần áo quá nhỏ, áo nhanh nhanh ba ba, tay áo còn chưa đủ trường, hơi chút khẽ động trước ngực dây lưng liền bức đứt rồi, quần ngắn thì như tám phần quần. Tăng thêm tộc nhân đưa tới cảm tạ lễ, bọn hắn có suốt hai cái nửa hầm đồ ăn, chuẩn bị cá đều chỉ là vì thay đổi khẩu vị, dù sao trong hầm ngầm ngoại trừ đằng sau vài ngày con mồi, còn lại đều là hong gió thịt, cũng không tốt lắm ăn.

Đương nhiên hai người bọn họ đồ ăn vẫn là cuối cùng vài ngày mới nhiều lên , mới lạ : tươi sốt nhiều một ít. Đông còn không có phù hợp da thú y đâu rồi, Tề Hằng lôi kéo Đông đến Hồng Vân lều vải mời hắn hỗ trợ tài hai bộ Đông da thú y, lại tài một bộ cho mình, một người hai bộ, đổi lấy xuyên.

Đông không có chứa đựng nhiều như vậy da thú, da thú là Tề Hằng dùng đồ ăn cùng người khác đổi , ở tại Bộ Lạc biên giới mấy cái tàn tật thú nhân, trong lều vải tồn trữ da thú không ít, nhưng là đồ ăn vẫn không có khỏe mạnh thú nhân nhiều, Tề Hằng liền cùng bọn họ đổi đi một tí, còn cố ý cho nhiều đi một tí, những thứ này đáng thương thú nhân này là chuyển nhà , tuyết quý đối với bọn họ mà nói vẫn đang tàn khốc, khả năng giúp đở một ít đã giúp một ít a.

Bởi vì năm nay tuyết quý mỗi một nhà đồ ăn đều đầy đủ ăn, Hồng Vân hoạt bát bản tính cũng hiển lộ ra, lôi kéo Tề Hằng nói chuyện, Hồng Vân cùng sáng rất là ân ái, hôm nay đích chủ đề luôn không có ly khai tiểu tể, thú nhân nặng sinh sôi nảy nở, đại khái đối với chính mình có thể hay không sinh dục không quá chắc chắn a, tuy nhiên đã ăn rồi Dựng Quả.

Nói đến Dựng Quả, Tề Hằng nhớ tới Đông muốn cho mình ăn cái kia trái cây thời điểm, lúc ấy không biết rõ vì sao đã có đồ ăn còn muốn ăn cái kia khó ăn trái cây, nhưng Đông dị thường kiên quyết lại để cho hắn ăn sạch sẽ, vậy mà không để ý hắn làm nũng không muốn ăn, hiện tại mới tính toán đã minh bạch cái quả này tác dụng, nhớ tới chính mình nếm qua nhiều như vậy, cảm giác, cảm thấy ở đâu đều do quái .

Hồng Vân nói lên trước tuyết quý nhà ai bầu bạn mang thai tể, nhưng bởi vì đồ ăn không đủ ăn, về sau sinh hạ đến chính là cái tử thai, nhắc tới trước kia tuyết quý, cảm giác liền bất tri bất giác được trầm trọng, Hồng Vân ngượng ngùng ngậm miệng.

Tề Hằng vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác, hỏi Bộ Lạc ở giữa mít-tinh hội nghị, sẽ có vật gì tốt, có như chính mình món đó ngắn tay giống nhau mềm mại quần áo sao?

Hồng Vân nghĩ nghĩ nói không có như vậy mềm , có rất mỏng quần áo, nhưng không quá mềm có chút trát người, có khiếu:chất vải cũng không rắn chắc, ngoại trừ đại Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng Tộc Vu dùng, còn lại thú nhân không ai đi đổi .

"A" cái kia đại khái là chập choạng tài liệu, vậy cũng so mùa hè thời điểm mỗi ngày xuyên da thú tốt hơn nhiều, nếu là có thể tìm được bông thì tốt rồi, hai ngày này mỗi ngày vây quanh bếp lò ngủ Tề Hằng hay là chê lạnh, da thú bên trong trống trơn .

"Ta nghĩ muốn cái kia vải vóc, lần sau mít-tinh hội nghị là lúc nào à?"

"Tại mùa hạ mùa khô ở bên trong mới có mít-tinh hội nghị, nói muốn, ta là hơn đánh chút ít con mồi cho ngươi đổi vải vóc."

Đông cưng chiều nhìn xem hắn, hai người kết bạn đã hơn hai mươi ngày rồi, Tề Hằng vẫn còn có chút chịu không được hắn loại này ánh mắt, nhưng đối với hắn cưng chiều nhưng có chút thói quen.

Đương nhiên hắn đôi Đông cũng là toàn tâm toàn ý hảo, Tề Hằng chính là loại người khác đối với chính mình hảo, chính mình sẽ đối với người khác tốt hơn người. Bọn hắn hiện tại mỗi ngày có thể ăn ba bữa cơm, đốn mấy càng nhiều, mỗi bữa ăn cũng không có nhiều như vậy, Đông mỗi lần không cần Tề Hằng thúc giục liền tích cực mà nhiều húp chút nước, loại này mãn nguyện mỗi ngày đều ăn đủ no ngày thật tốt nha!

Tề Hằng sau khi trở về thật sự dùng ba ngày thời gian liền cho Đông khe hở tốt rồi da thú y, Đông mặc vào, trái xem phải xem, đỏ mắt vòng, cái này là của mình Á Thú cho mình làm quần áo mới, theo chính mình a mỗ qua đời về sau, Đông liền không còn có xuyên qua quần áo mới rồi. Chỉ bằng cái này, hắn muốn sủng Tề Hằng cả đời, trước kia mỗi lần đến tuyết quý thời điểm, đều là trần a mỗ đem còn xuyên loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) quần áo lưu cho hắn xuyên, có rảnh mang Tề Hằng đi qua đi một chút đi, có Á Thú ngày thực hạnh phúc!

Đông ám thầm hạ quyết tâm nhất định phải trở nên mạnh mẽ, muốn hảo hảo thủ hộ chính mình Á Thú, nếu như lỏng tiếp tục ngấp nghé chính mình Á Thú, chính mình không ngại tiễn đưa hắn đi mỗi ngày thần.

Nghĩ vậy, Đông mình cũng bị cái này hung ác ý tưởng dọa sợ, chính mình theo không phải như vậy ngoan độc người, trước kia người khác khi dễ hắn không tới sáng ngày thứ hai hắn sẽ quên mất, tộc trưởng đối với hắn hà khắc, hắn vẫn là lòng mang cảm kích, đại khái Tề Hằng đối với mình mà nói là là trọng yếu hơn người a.

Còn dư lại da thú y Tề Hằng sẽ không như vậy đuổi đến, ba ngày đánh cá hai ngày nằm lì trên internet kéo dài hơn mười ngày. Tại đã có đại lượng nhàn rỗi thời gian, lại có sung túc đồ ăn về sau, Tề Hằng cũng có tâm tư truy cầu khởi sinh hoạt phẩm chất đến, hắn lại để cho Đông đem thô thô một đoạn Hỏa Mộc chính giữa gảy không làm thành cái thùng tắm lớn, từ bên ngoài làm chút ít tuyết tới đây, luôn luôn liền bong bóng tắm.

Mỗi ngày nhàm chán thời điểm suy nghĩ cái ăn, dùng động vật thịt mỡ bộ phận luộc ra dầu trơn, thịt xào a, phiến đá thịt a, cá nướng sấy [nướng] tím cây a, sấy [nướng] lỏng quả a, các loại có thể nghĩ đến đều thử mấy lần, ngay cả mình bắt được các loại trái cây cũng cùng nước canh cùng một chỗ nấu nhiều lần, trong đó tự nhiên có khiến người mừng rỡ thời điểm cũng có nhịn không được vẻ mặt đau khổ xuống nuốt thời điểm.

Hai tháng sau, hai người ẩm thực bắt đầu cuộc sống hàng ngày lên một lượt rất cao cấp độ, Đông cảm thấy mỗi ngày đều hảo chờ mong ăn cơm thời gian, mặc dù có hỗ trợ, nhưng nấu cơm sự tình đã đại bộ phận giao cho Tề Hằng trên tay, Đông còn nhớ rõ chính mình phải đổi mạnh dục vọng, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ đi ra ngoài nhặt hỏa nhánh cây bên ngoài còn có thể ở bên ngoài nhiều lần làm phốc cắn huấn luyện, hắn phải đổi giống như phụ thân giống nhau cường!

Tề Hằng nhìn về phía chính mình da thú y cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ da thú y rút nhỏ sao? Có phải hay không mỗi ngày tại bếp lò bên cạnh sấy [nướng] da thú co rút lại? Rõ ràng vừa mới bắt đầu xuyên thời điểm còn có chút đại, nhưng bây giờ rút nhỏ rất nhiều, Đông quần áo thu nhỏ lại liền càng kỳ quái hơn rồi, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ, còn trông cậy vào cái này hai bộ quần áo qua hết tuyết quý đâu rồi, ngẫm lại may quần áo lúc trên tay vô số lỗ kim, cái này thật là muốn chết a!

Không có biện pháp, lại đi mời Hồng Vân hỗ trợ mỗi người tài hai bộ a. Hồng Vân nhìn thấy Đông thời điểm lại càng hoảng sợ, tiểu gia hỏa này gần hai tháng như thế nào trường cao nhiều như vậy, đẳng Đông cầm trong tay Tề Hằng để trên mặt đất thời điểm, Hồng Vân ai oán :

"Đây là có chuyện gì, Tề Hằng ngươi không phải trưởng thành sao? Tại sao lại trường vóc dáng rồi hả? Cái này không ai cùng ta làm bạn, ta lại là Bộ Lạc lùn nhất Á Thú rồi, thật đáng ghét a. . . . ."

Tề Hằng trợn mắt há hốc mồm khoa tay múa chân lấy Hồng Vân thân cao, thật sự so với chính mình thấp không ít, không thể nào, trách không được quần áo nhỏ hơn, mỗi ngày cùng Đông cùng một chỗ, cũng không có phát hiện hắn cao lớn, nguyên lai là bởi vì chính mình cũng dài nữa à, nhịn không được muốn cái kia Ngạc Thú xương cốt không có thần kỳ như vậy a, chính mình lúc ấy cũng liền cùng Đông thuận miệng vừa nói.

"Khái khái ta cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đại khái là ăn hết Ngạc Thú xương cốt hầm cách thủy canh đi, ngươi muốn muốn trường cao đến ta cái kia cầm chút trở về uống đi, có lẽ có ích."

"Các ngươi thật là bởi vì uống Ngạc Thú xương cốt hầm cách thủy súp sao? Vậy hôm nay liền cho ta lấy ra chút a!"

Không chỉ Hồng Vân kích động, sáng cũng kích động, thân hình như cao hơn lớn chút, về sau đi săn liền dễ dàng nhiều hơn. Hồng Vân thật vất vả bị Tề Hằng khích lệ xuống dưới trước cho hắn tài bốn bộ quần áo, phóng đại rất nhiều, vạn một hai người tiếp tục trường cái đâu! Sau đó mới về nhà cho nàng cầm chút ít Ngạc Thú xương cốt, cũng giáo nàng như thế nào hầm cách thủy mới tốt ăn.

Bất tri bất giác, tuyết quý lặng lẽ trôi qua một nửa, những năm qua tuyết quý đều đặc biệt gian nan, Hồng Vân ngượng ngùng sờ lên bụng của mình, mắt nhìn một mực chú ý hắn sáng, sau đó vừa cảm kích nhìn xem Tề Hằng, trong nội tâm chân thành cảm tạ hắn giáo hội mọi người đi săn Ngạc Thú. Về sau tuyết quý đều tốt quá nhiều rồi!

Nghĩ đến mình đã mất đi song thân, lại chút đỏ mắt vành mắt, nếu như bọn hắn cũng có thể sống đến bây giờ nên có bao nhiêu hảo, Hồng Vân nhìn nhìn tây bắc bên cạnh Thất Hỉ a mỗ gia, cũng nên qua đi xem rồi, đi qua vài năm may mắn mà có chiếu cố của hắn đâu!

Đệ 14 chương

Hai tháng qua đi Hồng Vân ai oán rồi, hắn và sáng thân cao không có đổi, mà Đông biến hóa liền càng lớn, hắn đã cùng trưởng thành thú đực không sai biệt lắm thân hình rồi. Tề Hằng ngược lại là không có lại trường, có chút bất đắc dĩ lại cho Đông may hai bộ mới da thú y, trải qua cái này dài dòng buồn chán mùa đông, Tề Hằng may quần áo nước bình hiện lên thẳng tắp bay lên.

Dài dòng buồn chán tuyết quý rốt cục muốn đã xong, băng tuyết sơ dung, mùa thu dời đi phía nam chim thú lại bắt đầu dọn trở lại để tránh nóng, trong đó không thiếu cỡ lớn mãnh thú.

Tộc trưởng triệu tập toàn tộc thú nhân, bắt đầu từng nhóm tuần tra cùng đi săn, trong hầm ngầm Ngạc Thú thịt tuy có còn thừa, nhưng cũng không nhiều rồi, thời tiết rất nhanh sẽ nhiệt đứng lên, trong hầm ngầm đồ ăn muốn thừa dịp tuyết hóa hết lúc trước ăn sạch, nếu không không thể ăn hết.

Khó được tuyết quý đồ ăn sung túc, trong tộc thú nhân ở cái này tuyết quý đều nuôi dưỡng khỏe mạnh thiệt nhiều, như Đông như vậy chánh xử tại sinh trưởng phát dục kỳ thời kỳ trưởng thành thú nhân, biến hóa lớn nhất.

Tộc trưởng nhìn thấy Đông thời điểm lại càng hoảng sợ, hắn cho rằng gặp được Đông phụ thân, Đông cao ngất vóc người đã cùng trưởng thành thú tương xứng, tuyết quý trước còn lộ ra ngây thơ mặt tràn đầy cương nghị, khí thế mới thành lập.

Tộc trưởng tâm kinh hoàng vài cái, híp híp mắt, người này phải diệt trừ, nếu không liền phỏng theo tập tục cũ, trước tộc trưởng chi tử nếu không có kế thừa tộc trưởng vị vậy thì phải đi ra ngoài khác lập Bộ Lạc, liệt, ngươi chớ trách ta nhẫn tâm.

Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc là hạng trung Bộ Lạc, hơn ba trăm nhân khẩu ngoại trừ lão thú nhân, tiểu thú nhân, Á Thú cùng giống cái, thanh tráng niên săn bắn đội vừa gom góp đủ 100 người, hai phần ba ban ngày tuần tra, ba người một trong ban đêm tuần tra.

Ban đêm chủ yếu phòng dọn trở lại đàn thú bước vào Bộ Lạc, ban đêm chủ yếu phòng cỡ lớn mãnh thú lẻn vào Bộ Lạc, không biết là tộc trưởng cố ý hay là vô tình đem mình hai cái phế vật nhi tử cùng lỏng phân đã đến Đông sở thủ hộ cái hướng kia, Đông đôi tuyết quý trước lỏng khi dễ Tề Hằng sự tình còn giận hận trong lòng, biết được cùng bọn họ phân đến một cái phương hướng, cũng không hướng bên cạnh bọn họ gom góp, tuần tra lúc cũng sẽ ngăn cách thật xa.

Sơ biết tộc trưởng như thế phân phối Tề Hằng vô cùng căm tức, hắn đã theo Hồng Vân nào biết tộc trưởng cùng Đông ở giữa chuyện xưa, hắn sợ tộc trưởng muốn ám hại Đông, mỗi lần đến phiên Đông ban đêm tuần tra hắn liền đứng ngồi không yên, mỗi lần Đông hơi chút so người khác tối nay quay về Bộ Lạc, hắn liền biến thành Bộ Lạc khẩu hòn vọng phu, ân cần dạy bảo muốn Đông cẩn thận đề phòng, vài ngày xuống liền tâm lực lao lực quá độ rồi.

Tề Hằng muốn mang lấy Đông ly khai cái này Bộ Lạc, cũng không biết Đông có nguyện ý hay không ly khai, đây là hắn từ nhỏ lớn lên địa phương a!

Ngàn phòng vạn phòng vẫn là đã xảy ra chuyện, ngày đó ban đêm, một đầu cọp răng kiếm ý đồ xông vào Bộ Lạc, hết lần này tới lần khác là Đông phát hiện ra trước nó, hắn một bên cùng cọp răng kiếm quần nhau một bên hướng tộc nhân phát ra tín hiệu, có thể vốn nên trước tiên xuất hiện lỏng đám người cũng cũng không đến, không có thú nhân cường đại đến có thể một mình đánh thắng cọp răng kiếm.

Thú nhân dù sao không phải chân chánh dã thú, buổi chiều thú nhân thị lực cũng thật sự chính dã thú thiếu một ít, cọp răng kiếm là trên phiến đại lục này vương giả, nó còn không có gặp qua có can đảm hướng nó khiêu chiến sinh vật, muốn đi phương hướng đều bị ngăn trở, cọp răng kiếm nổi giận, nó chuyên tâm mà đối phó này trước mắt sinh vật đến.

Thật dài răng nanh mỗi lần xuất kích đều cắn xé tiếp theo khối lớn thịt, báo thú cùng cọp răng kiếm hình thể căn bản không thể so, Đông chỉ có thể ỷ vào chính mình linh hoạt hơn chút ít dùng cuốn lấy cọp răng kiếm, sau đó chống được tộc nhân của mình tới đây, nếu như ban đêm để nó tiến Bộ Lạc, trong tộc giống cái Á Thú cùng tiểu thú nhân chỉ sợ nguy hiểm.

Chẳng qua là cái này linh hoạt tính theo thân thể bị thương cũng chầm chậm giảm xuống, mà đã bị máu tươi kích thích cọp răng kiếm cũng càng ngày càng hưng phấn.

"Đông, tránh đi."

Dũng đã sớm đã nghe được báo động trước, vội vàng đến trợ giúp, nhìn thấy Đông toàn thân là huyết, một mình một cái thú tại cùng cọp răng kiếm quần chiến, hét lớn một tiếng xông lên phía trước, muốn đem Đông theo trong chiến đấu văng ra, nhưng vẫn là đã tới chậm một bước, cái kia cọp răng kiếm gặp được bên miệng thịt muốn chạy đi phía trước bổ nhào về phía trước, cắn Đông chân sau.

Đông kinh hãi cấp tốc dùng chân sau đạp, chỉ nghe thấy răng rắc một tiếng xương cốt đứt gãy thanh âm, đau liên tục rống to, dũng nhìn thấy cọp răng kiếm đánh về phía Đông trong nháy mắt đó há miệng thẳng đến cọp răng kiếm phần cổ, một ngụm muốn cắn xuống, cọp răng kiếm bản năng cảm thấy nguy hiểm, buông ra miệng hướng bên cạnh nhảy tới.

Nếu không có cọp răng kiếm e ngại dũng, cái này một ngụm hoàn toàn cắn xuống đi, Đông chân cũng liền hoàn toàn nát bấy rồi. Sau đó lại có mấy cái thú nhân đi đến, thẳng đến lúc này lỏng bọn người mới cùng mặt khác thú nhân cùng lúc xuất hiện.

Dũng đem cọp răng kiếm giao cho mặt khác thú nhân đối phó, biến thành hình người ôm lấy Đông trở về Bộ Lạc, cọp răng kiếm trời sinh tính giảo hoạt, gặp phải nhiều chỉ thú nhân thời điểm cũng sẽ e ngại tránh đi, đã không có nguy hiểm gì rồi. Dũng một đường chạy như điên ôm cổng Đông Trực chạy vội Tộc Vu lều vải lớn, rời đi thật xa liền hô to:

"Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu, có người bị thương, xin ngài cứu chữa."

Trong lều vải cách trong chốc lát chút nổi lên ngọn đèn, dũng lòng nóng như lửa đốt mà đợi hơn một phút đồng hồ mới nghe thấy một tiếng

"Mang vào a."

Hồng Vân theo sáng cái kia nhận được tin tức liền vội vàng lôi kéo Tề Hằng hướng Tộc Vu chạy đi đâu, Tề Hằng ngủ được có chút mơ hồ, nhưng ra lều trại bị gió lạnh thổi lập tức thanh tỉnh:

"Đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Có phải hay không Đông đã xảy ra chuyện sao?"

Tề Hằng một lòng bất ổn, trong nội tâm âm thầm cầu nguyện, ngàn vạn hay là Đông đã xảy ra chuyện.

Hồng Vân cũng không biết tình huống cụ thể, nghe thấy sáng nói Đông bị thương, đã bị dũng mang đến Tộc Vu nơi đó, chỉ lo lôi kéo Tề Hằng dốc sức liều mạng chạy như điên. Tề Hằng chạy vào Tộc Vu lều vải, nhìn thấy Đông toàn thân là huyết mà nằm ở cái kia thời điểm, thở hổn hển hô hấp cứng lại, trong đầu ô...ô...ô...n...g mà thoáng một phát thiếu chút nữa té xỉu:

"Đông. . . Đông ngươi tỉnh, Đông ngươi có thể nghe thấy ta nói chuyện sao? Ta là Tề Hằng a, đây là có chuyện gì, ngươi có thể ngàn vạn không thể có việc à?"

Liền nhào tới tiến đến rồi, nghe thấy Tề Hằng kêu gọi, Đông mí mắt tựa hồ tại giãy dụa lại cũng không có mở mắt ra, cọp răng kiếm răng nanh vết thương quá sâu, phần lưng chân hầu như không có một khối nơi tốt, Tộc Vu chỉ cấp hắn dùng chút ít cầm máu thảo dược, đối với cái kia thật sâu miệng vết thương căn bản không làm nên chuyện gì, huyết càng không ngừng theo miệng vết thương phún dũng mà ra.

Quay đầu đôi dũng nói:

"Chỉ có thể như vậy, mang về nuôi a, như thiên thần muốn dẫn hắn đi, vậy cũng là phúc khí của hắn, đem hắn cái kia gãy chân cắn đứt, bằng không sẽ hư mất."

Tề Hằng nghe thấy lời này, oán hận nhìn về phía Tộc Vu, cái này vô dụng đích lão già kia là muốn Đông mệnh a. Tộc Vu hơi đắc ý lại hơi ngoan lệ ánh mắt không sợ hãi chút nào nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, dũng hướng Tộc Vu nói cám ơn muốn mang Đông trở về, Tề Hằng đứng dậy nói:

"Tộc Vu, Đông miệng vết thương còn đang chảy máu, loại này cầm máu thảo dược xin ngài một lần nữa cho ta một ít a."

Quân tử báo thù mười năm không muộn, lập tức bảo trụ Đông mệnh quan trọng hơn.

Tộc Vu biết rõ, dùng cái loại này vết thương sâu tới xương, thuốc cầm máu là sẽ vô dụng thôi, liền rộng lượng mà chỉ một ngón tay:

"Cái này da trong túi áo đều mang đến a."

Nói xong bắt tay bên cạnh da túi cho Tề Hằng.

"Cái kia đa tạ Tộc Vu."

Tề Hằng rủ xuống mí mắt nhận lấy. Đứng dậy nhanh chóng theo dũng quay về trướng bồng của mình, như Đông có một không hay xảy ra, Tề Hằng thề muốn tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu hai nhà tử cho hắn chôn cùng.

Đệ 15 chương

Tề Hằng đại học học chính là kinh tế học, hắn thật hy vọng chính mình học chính là y học, hắn sẽ không nhiều như vậy kiến thức y học, chỉ có thể dùng chính mình chỉ vẹn vẹn có điểm này y học thưởng thức run rẩy tay cho Đông xử lý miệng vết thương.

Tề Hằng trước tiên đem rửa sạch tay, theo chảy máu nhanh nhất trong vết thương, tìm được mấy chỗ chảy máu tối đa mạch máu, dùng cốt châm khe hở đứng lên. Miệng vết thương đặc biệt sâu địa phương, da thịt đều trở mình đi qua, Tề Hằng thanh lý hảo miệng vết thương, cũng tỉnh táo kẽ đất đi lên, miệng vết thương thiển địa phương cũng cẩn thận mà đắp lên thuốc cầm máu.

Đại đa số chảy máu miệng vết thương ngừng về sau, xem xét Đông đứt rời cái chân kia, hắn rốt cuộc khống chế tay của mình run, tỉnh táo thật lâu mới chịu đựng đau lòng, cẩn thận sờ lên huyết nhục mơ hồ địa phương.

Cái kia cây xương đùi sờ tới sờ lui vẫn là nối liền , không có sai khai vị trí, Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, xử lý tốt mặt ngoài vết máu liền lại để cho dũng hỗ trợ tìm hai cây phù hợp trường bản hình Hỏa Mộc, cẩn thận cố định Đông chân, cố định trong lúc Đông co quắp muốn di động cái chân kia, đoán chừng hắn là quá đau, Tề Hằng đều nhẫn tâm đè xuống hắn.

Xử lý xong đây hết thảy về sau, Tề Hằng ngồi liệt tại Đông bên cạnh, dùng ngón tay cảm thụ được hô hấp của hắn, mới có tâm tư hỏi một chút dũng, đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra. Dũng cảm thấy Tề Hằng đôi Đông chân xử lý rất kỳ quái, nhưng chứng kiến Đông mặt khác đổ máu địa phương đều bị hắn cầm máu, biết rõ hắn có chút bổn sự .

Bình thường chỉ có Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu mới hiểu được xử lý như thế nào miệng vết thương, phân biệt nào thảo dược, trong bộ lạc không thiếu cắn mất gãy chân thú nhân, như Tề Hằng có thể bảo trụ Đông gãy chân, cái kia Bộ Lạc hàng năm sẽ thiếu mấy cái người tàn tật .

Thu hồi ánh mắt khâm phục, dũng cẩn thận theo nghe thấy Đông tín hiệu lúc nói lên, nói đến trông thấy Đông một người đang cùng cọp răng kiếm solo, cũng có chút kỳ quái vì cái gì bọn hắn một tổ mặt khác thú nhân không có ở, ngược lại đuổi tại phía sau của mình mới đến.

Tề Hằng đã minh bạch, tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu một mực ở tìm cơ hội diệt trừ Đông, cái này là một cơ hội. Bọn hắn không có trực tiếp ra tay, thực sự cùng trực tiếp ra tay không sai biệt lắm, nếu không có dũng kịp thời đi đến, Đông nào có mệnh tại.

Tề Hằng nhớ tới Hồng Vân đã nói, tiền nhiệm tộc trưởng nhi tử tại sau khi thành niên, có thể ly khai Bộ Lạc một lần nữa lập tộc, tộc nhân nếu muốn đi theo đi ra ngoài có thể cùng đi ra ngoài, như không muốn đi ra ngoài cũng không thể cưỡng cầu, chẳng qua là rời đi về sau từ nay về sau không chiếm được vốn Bộ Lạc một điểm trợ giúp.

Từng Bộ Lạc một vị tộc trưởng một vị Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu là cùng thiên thần câu thông người, có thể theo tật bệnh trung giải cứu tộc nhân. Tại tuyết quý lúc trước Tề Hằng mặc dù cũng động đậy ly khai ý niệm trong đầu, nhưng hiện tại cái này ý niệm trong đầu kiên cố hơn định rồi.

Vốn muốn đợi đến Đông trưởng thành lại đi , còn muốn nhiều lôi kéo mấy cái tộc nhân cùng theo một lúc đi, hiện tại xem ra không thể đợi đến lúc sang năm, năm nay phải phân đi ra, trách không được Đông không thành năm liền đón dâu chuyển ra đến, nguyên lai ngày chỉ sợ rất khó a, hôm nay chỉ có thể muốn nghĩ biện pháp vì hắn mang đi càng nhiều nữa tộc nhân.

Đông tại sáng ngày thứ hai thanh tỉnh một lát, lại mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ, Tề Hằng thừa dịp hắn thanh lúc tỉnh, cho ăn... Chút ít nấu cả đêm thịt băm cho hắn, đã đến buổi chiều, Đông bắt đầu phát sốt.

Nơi đây không có giảm nhiệt chống đỡ khuẩn thuốc, không biết Đông có thể hay không gắng gượng qua đi, loại này thô thô xử lý miệng vết thương rất dễ dàng bị nhiễm , một khi bị nhiễm, Tề Hằng nào có dược vật có thể cứu hắn, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm lo lắng vạn phần, thời khắc đều nhăn lấy khó chịu, nhưng cũng không có biện pháp tốt hơn.

Tề Hằng dùng nơi hẻo lánh trong thùng gỗ nước cho Đông càng không ngừng sát bên người dùng để hàng hạ nhiệt độ, không biết hữu dụng hay không, mặc dù đối với Tộc Vu không báo hy vọng, lại cũng nhịn không được nữa mời Hồng Vân đến hỏi hắn có hay không đối phó toàn thân nóng lên, phát nhiệt thảo dược, phải hơn đáp án đương nhiên là không có, cảnh này khiến Tề Hằng trong nội tâm căm hận lại nhiều hơn một phần, cái này ngu xuẩn cái gì cũng không biết sâu mọt!

Tề Hằng thiếp thân chiếu cố Đông hai ngày hai đêm, tại Đông trên người không có như vậy nóng lên thời điểm cũng dựa vào ở một bên ngủ, cái này hai ngày thời gian ở bên trong ban ngày Hồng Vân cũng ở nơi đây hỗ trợ, chẳng qua là Đông không có tỉnh lại Tề Hằng cũng ăn không vô đồ vật, ngủ ở Đông bên người trước đó chưa từng có an tâm, cảm thụ được hắn hoặc sâu hoặc cạn hô hấp, nguyên lai hắn đôi mình đã trọng yếu như vậy!

Đông, ngươi bình an tỉnh dậy đi, ta hiện tại nguyện ý cùng ngươi dắt tay cùng cả đời!

Đông mở to mắt đã nhìn thấy Tề Hằng nằm tại chính mình bên cạnh thân, hai người rời đi thật là gần, cho dù ở tuyết quý rét lạnh nhất thời điểm Tề Hằng cũng không chịu làm cho mình ngủ ở cách hắn gần như vậy địa phương, quanh thân đau đớn đều tựa hồ giảm bớt.

Đông muốn thò tay sờ sờ Tề Hằng mặt, vừa định giơ cánh tay lên Tề Hằng liền tỉnh lại, đại khái có chuyện trong lòng, ngủ cũng không có như vậy quen thuộc a, Tề Hằng nhìn thấy Đông Anh tuấn mặt chuyển hướng chính mình, ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn mình, nhịn không được lại đỏ mắt vòng.

"Đông, ngươi tại sao có thể ? Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy không cẩn thận! Ngươi, ngươi đang ở đây thời gian nguy hiểm như thế nào không tránh khai, có nhớ rõ ta trong nhà chờ ngươi sao? Khốn khiếp. . . Ô ô ô . . ."

Tề Hằng còn có thiệt nhiều oán trách, nhưng hắn nghẹn ngào nói không ra lời. Đông đau lòng mà nhìn mình tiểu á thú, trong ánh mắt của hắn còn mang theo mệt mỏi máu đỏ ti, thương tiếc lau Tề Hằng nước mắt. Thanh âm khàn khàn nói:

"Đừng khóc đừng khóc, về sau sẽ không, ta cố gắng không bị thương, về sau sẽ không. . . ."

Hắn sẽ không an ủi người, lật qua lật lại cũng cứ như vậy vài câu, Tề Hằng đặt ở trước ngực hắn, Đông nhịn không được "Khái khái" hai tiếng, Tề Hằng nước mắt lập tức thu hồi, lập tức thẳng lên thân.

"Làm sao vậy, có phải hay không áp đến miệng vết thương của ngươi rồi, ở đâu đau nhức? Ừ?"

Đông nhìn xem trở mặt nhanh như vậy tiểu á thú, khóe miệng nhịn không được giơ lên:

"A Hằng ta đói bụng, ta có thể bảo ngươi A Hằng sao?"

Tề Hằng có chút (túng) quẫn đứng dậy đi thịnh chén thịt băm cho hắn, thấp giọng nói:

"Có thể a",

"A Hằng "

"Ai "

Tề Hằng thấp giọng đã đáp ứng, một ít muôi một ít muôi cho ăn Đông ăn hết nửa bát thịt băm, sợ hắn không thể không hảo tiêu hóa, ý định lại để cho hắn thiếu ăn nhiều cơm, tự Tề Hằng lúc này cũng thấy ra đói bụng, cùng một chỗ ăn hết nửa bát. Sau đó phải dựa vào lấy Đông nằm ở bên cạnh hắn, cầm Đông tay, Đông chỉ cảm thấy tim đập lập tức gia tốc, xấu hổ hồng ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh nhìn xem Tề Hằng.

Tề Hằng mỉm cười xuống, khi hắn trên gương mặt hôn một cái, thân hết mình cũng đỏ mặt, Đông cảm nhận được cái kia đôi môi mềm mại ngây người xuống, nhớ tới tuyết quý ở bên trong từng buổi tối cũng có thể ở chung quanh mới trong lều vải truyền ra cảm thấy khó xử thanh âm, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều hướng một chỗ tuôn.

Hắn quẫn bách cảm giác được chính mình có phản ứng bộ vị bối rối nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, đã thấy Tề Hằng xấu hổ xoay người sang chỗ khác rồi, không khỏi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, một cái khí huyết giảm nhiều (thiệt thòi lớn), một cái mỏi mệt, hai người bất tri bất giác đều ngủ rồi.

Một giấc đã đến ngày hôm sau, Tề Hằng tại mùi thơm của thức ăn trung đã tỉnh, nhiều hạnh phúc a, lại có thể tại mùi thơm của thức ăn trung đã tỉnh, Tề Hằng mở to mắt trông thấy Hồng Vân tại đồ nấu ăn vật, tranh thủ thời gian đi qua nhận lấy, hơi chút khẽ động Đông cũng tỉnh, Đông mang theo áy náy cùng cảm kích nhìn Hồng Vân:

"Hồng Vân, đa tạ ngươi chiếu cố chúng ta, lương thực của chúng ta không nhiều lắm, như vậy mới lạ : tươi sốt thịt là sáng đánh tới a, chờ ta tốt rồi, ta nhiều đánh chút ít trả lại cho ngươi."

"Mùa xuân đi săn dễ dàng nhiều hơn, cũng không phải tuyết quý, hảo hảo dưỡng thương a, không cần lo lắng đồ ăn."

Hồng Vân mỉm cười trả lời, trong nội tâm cũng buông xuống một khối đá lớn, rốt cục tốt rồi.

"Hơn nữa ngươi bị thương cũng là vì Bộ Lạc, chẳng qua là quá lỗ mãng rồi, một người liền chống lại cọp răng kiếm, lần sau lại có chuyện như vậy muốn các mặt khác người đến nha."

Hồng Vân định không thể tưởng được lỏng bọn họ là cố ý a, Tề Hằng cũng không nói gì phá, có một số việc, không có chứng cớ xác thực, nói ra cũng chỉ là đồ gây chuyện.

Đệ 16 chương

"Đông, chúng ta ly khai Bộ Lạc được không? Chúng ta một lần nữa tìm nơi tốt, thành lập một cái mới Bộ Lạc.

Tề Hằng ngồi ở Đông bên cạnh nhìn lên lấy hắn, Đông chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới phải ly khai Bộ Lạc, nhìn xem vì chính mình lo lắng hãi hùng Tề Hằng, Đông nhớ tới tộc trưởng đối với chính mình xa lánh, còn có lỏng mấy cái không thể tín nhiệm tộc nhân, không khỏi có chút tâm mát.

"Đông, ta cảm thấy được tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu không tha cho ngươi rồi, bọn hắn tại tìm cơ hội hại ngươi, chúng ta một lần nữa tìm một chỗ thành lập chúng ta Bộ Lạc a, ta nghe Hồng Vân nói về, như lúc ấy ngươi A Phụ qua đời lúc ngươi trưởng thành, vậy bây giờ tộc trưởng chính là ngươi, đại khái tộc trưởng trong nội tâm cũng không muốn làm cho ngươi sống đến trưởng thành, cho nên mấy năm này tuyết quý luôn khống chế ngươi đồ ăn, cho dù ngươi trưởng thành, hắn cũng sẽ không đem tộc trưởng vị cho ngươi rồi, chính hắn cũng có nhi tử, vẫn là có thể đem ngươi phân đi ra ."

Chứng kiến Đông có chút do dự, Tề Hằng tiếp tục khuyên hắn. Thú nhân mặc dù lớn nhiều chất phác, nhưng cũng không ngốc, tộc trưởng mấy năm này một mực ở nhược hóa Đông tồn tại, hai năm trước tuyết quý Đông cũng chỉ là không có chết đói mà thôi. A Phụ A Mẫu đều không có ở đây, cũng không có gì không nỡ bỏ .

"Được rồi, cho dù không có tộc nhân khác nguyện ý cùng chúng ta cùng đi, chỉ cần có ngươi ở bên cạnh ta như vậy đủ rồi."

Tề Hằng nhưng thật ra là rất ưa thích an tại hiện trạng người, lười với muốn sự tình, bị sinh hoạt bức đến một bước kia liền đi đến một bước kia, nghĩ đến muốn thành lập một cái thuộc tại chính mình bộ lạc bỗng nhiên có chút hưng phấn, âm thầm trong lòng quy hoạch thuộc tại bọn hắn chính mình Bộ Lạc.

Cái này lều vải không khỏi dùng, đông không ấm hạ không mát, ở ở bên trong còn không có cảm giác an toàn, nếu là có phòng ở thì tốt rồi, thế nhưng là hắn học kinh tế a, nếu học kiến trúc hơn hảo, chưa từng ăn thịt heo cũng đã gặp heo chạy, có thể xây nhà thử nhìn một chút.

Mùa xuân lập tức đã tới rồi, mang theo tộc nhân nhiều khai khẩn chút ít thổ địa, đại diện tích cấy ghép một ít tím cây, như vậy đợi đến lúc tuyết quý lúc trước cũng không cần đầy khắp núi đồi mà chạy trước đào tím cây rồi.

Nếu như còn có mặt khác có thể gieo trồng cây nông nghiệp, nhiều hơn nữa thêm chút ít giống thì tốt hơn.

Nuôi dưỡng động vật cũng có thể cân nhắc, nghe nói còn có Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị, đẳng mít-tinh hội nghị đã đến nhất định phải đi đào chút thứ tốt. Tề Hằng vui thích mà nghĩ lại muốn, thành lập một cái thuộc tại chính mình Bộ Lạc chỗ tốt thật sự là không ít.

Tất cả đại Bộ Lạc tầm đó bình thường sẽ không giúp nhau liên hệ, chỉ có tại mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm mới tụ họp thoáng một phát, như bình thường muốn đổi đồ vật sẽ không như vậy dễ dàng, nếu như về sau Bộ Lạc xây dựng tại tất cả đại Bộ Lạc giao thông cứ điểm, thành lập cái nguyên thủy giao dịch thị trường, thuận tiện đào chút ít chủng tộc khác nhân tài tới đây, về sau sinh hoạt chẳng phải là sẽ càng ngày càng tốt! Tề Hằng càng nghĩ càng mỹ, nhịn không được vụng trộm nở nụ cười vài tiếng, Đông không hiểu thấu nhìn một chút hắn, mình cũng nhếch nhếch miệng, tiểu á thú tâm tình thực hảo đâu!

Gió xuân thổi nửa tháng, phía ngoài tuyết đã hóa đã xong, Đông trên người tổn thương không sai biệt lắm khỏi, chẳng qua là Tề Hằng còn không cho hắn dùng gãy chân gắng sức, cho hắn làm giao quải trượng.

Trong nửa tháng này, Hồng Vân, dũng đám người đã đã biết Đông muốn một lần nữa thành lập Bộ Lạc sự tình, Hồng Vân đi theo cũng không sao cả, hắn A Phụ A Mẫu đều không có ở đây, sáng là muốn theo hắn đi, dũng nhưng có chút do dự, đi ra ngoài xây dựng lại Bộ Lạc cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng, hắn A Phụ A Mẫu còn khoẻ mạnh, hắn không muốn rời đi quá xa.

Lần này Đông bị thương, hắn là có hoài nghi , lỏng cùng Đông có hiềm khích, tộc trưởng còn đem bọn họ phân tại một cái phương hướng tuần tra, tại thời khắc mấu chốt vậy mà không ai kịp thời tiến lên hỗ trợ, trong lúc này không có lỏng bọn họ cố ý, dũng phải không tin, chẳng qua là hắn không muốn tin tưởng việc này là tộc trưởng bày mưu đặt kế, hắn sau khi suy tính nói:

"Mùa hè đồ ăn sung túc, cũng không cần vội vã tồn trữ đồ ăn, ta có thể giúp ngươi thành lập Bộ Lạc, xây xong về sau ta sẽ trở lại, ta A Phụ A Mẫu đều ở đây ở bên trong, không nghĩ cách bọn họ quá xa."

"Cái kia rất đa tạ ngươi rồi, dũng, đẳng chúng ta Bộ Lạc thành lập xong được, ngươi muốn là cảm thấy hảo, sẽ đem ngươi A Phụ A Mẫu cùng một chỗ nhận lấy tốt rồi, nguyện ý cùng Đông đi người khả năng không nhiều lắm, ngươi giúp chúng ta khuyên nhủ những cái...kia tại vốn Bộ Lạc sinh hoạt không tốt lắm thú nhân a, lớn tuổi điểm, thân thể tàn tật cũng không có sao, đi theo Đông có thể cam đoan bọn hắn từng tuyết quý đều có đầy đủ đồ ăn, còn có, tốt nhất nhiều hơn nữa mang mấy cái có thể tới giúp thanh niên thú nhân, thuần túy đến giúp, tuyệt không cường lưu."

Tề Hằng thành khẩn mà cùng dũng nói. Như đem gieo trồng cùng nuôi dưỡng phát triển, không thể đi ra ngoài săn bắn tàn tật thú nhân cùng lão thú nhân đã đến cũng không có việc gì, Tề Hằng muốn tận lực lại để cho dũng mang đến càng nhiều nữa tuổi trẻ thú nhân, đây mới là mục tiêu của hắn, tự tay tạo dựng lên Bộ Lạc bọn hắn sẽ bỏ được đi? Như cái này Bộ Lạc so nguyên lai Bộ Lạc mạnh hơn gấp mười gấp trăm lần đâu này? Vậy không muốn đi rồi, bọn hắn còn sẽ đem mình người thân nhất mang tới , Tề Hằng vẫn có chút bụng dưới hắc .

Mùa xuân cùng mùa thu thời gian giống nhau ngắn, chỉ có 40 nhiều ngày, đã qua nửa tháng, nghĩ đến còn muốn cấy ghép tím cây, Tề Hằng cảm thấy không thể lại lãng phí thời gian, Đông cùng Tề Hằng quyết định hướng tộc trưởng bọn hắn chào từ biệt.

Đêm đó bọn hắn cùng tộc trưởng nói rõ đi ý, tộc trưởng biểu lộ mang theo khinh miệt, một cái choai choai hài tử có thể nhảy ra bao nhiêu sóng a, trong tộc sinh sống đến bây giờ càng phát ra yên ổn, không người nào nguyện ý theo yên ổn Bộ Lạc đi, bọn hắn muốn độc thân đi ra ngoài sinh hoạt sao? Hơn nữa bọn hắn còn không có Tộc Vu. Nghĩ được như vậy hắn vô ý thức mà liếc một cái Đông chân, rõ ràng không có cắn mất, cũng không có hư mất, chẳng lẽ còn có thể dài hảo, không có khả năng, trước kia chưa từng có chuyện như vậy. Hắn đã chẳng muốn đóng kịch, trực tiếp mở miệng nói:

"Muốn đi thì đi a, quy củ cũ, đi theo ngươi người phải tự nguyện."

"Hảo, chúng ta đây chuẩn bị hai ngày sau đã đi, đến lúc đó sẽ không đến chào từ biệt rồi, tộc trưởng, cám ơn ngài mấy năm trước chiếu cố, gặp lại."

Đông lại có cảm giác thở phào nhẹ nhỏm. Quay người ra lều trại, hắn cùng với Tề Hằng thương lượng một chút mới Bộ Lạc định cư địa phương.

"Cái chỗ này thế nào, địa thế cao, mùa mưa cũng không sợ, cách chúng ta lấy muối dốc núi cũng không xa."

Đông sau khi trở về cứ dựa theo Tề Hằng nói cùng dũng cùng một chỗ tại da thú thượng vẽ lên từng Bộ Lạc phân bố đồ, còn có chủ yếu dòng sông cùng núi cao. Tề Hằng nhìn nhìn Đông chỉ địa phương là một chỗ núi cao giữa sườn núi đất bằng, khoảng cách dòng sông không xa, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục chủ dòng sông lớn nhất chính là một cái, liền kêu nó Thiên Khôn Hà a.

Thiên Khôn Hà hai bên sinh cơ bừng bừng, đại đa số Bộ Lạc đều là dọc theo con sông này phân bố , Đông theo như lời cái chỗ này khoảng cách nguyên lai Bộ Lạc cũng không xa, cách bọn họ theo như lời mít-tinh hội nghị mà cũng không xa, cơ bản ở vào tất cả Bộ Lạc giải đất trung tâm. Tề Hằng nhãn tình sáng lên, nơi này không sai a!

"Liền nơi này đi, nhìn xem không tệ, dũng, đại khái có bao nhiêu người nguyện ý cùng chúng ta đi?"

Tề Hằng hỏi, dũng (túng) quẫn dưới, thấp giọng nói:

"Chỉ có 15 cái lão Á Thú cùng 13 cái lão thú nhân còn có năm cái tàn tật thú nhân nguyện ý cùng chúng ta đi, bởi vì ngươi nói cam đoan tuyết quý đồ ăn đủ ăn, bọn hắn mới đồng ý đến, tuổi trẻ thú nhân chỉ có sáng cùng Hồng Vân, còn lại ta cùng đường, thành còn có bạn lữ của chúng ta chẳng qua là giúp, tuyết quý trước muốn trở về ."

Nói xong mang theo áy náy nhìn xem Đông.

"Hôm nay tại trong bộ lạc tuyết quý cũng không thiếu đồ ăn, cho nên tất cả mọi người không muốn đi ra ngoài mạo hiểm, nói đến còn phải cảm tạ các ngươi dạy cho mọi người săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp."

Đông cũng có chút ỉu xìu, thực đả kích người, Tề Hằng ngược lại cảm thấy không sao cả, bởi vì hắn vốn cũng không cần cường tráng thú nhân đi săn đến nuôi dưỡng Bộ Lạc, hơn nữa lần này cùng bọn họ đi ra ngoài người, hắn cũng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp để cho bọn họ lưu lại.

Xuất phát ngày đó, Đông cùng mọi người vẫn còn có chút phiền muộn, đây là bọn hắn sinh hoạt nhiều năm Bộ Lạc a! Mọi người chỉ dẫn theo mắc lều cột buồm da thú cùng một ít ăn cơm dùng sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm liền hướng phía Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc xuất phát, đúng vậy, Tề Hằng là chính mình Bộ Lạc gọi là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, tràn ngập sức sống, tràn ngập hy vọng ánh sáng mặt trời.

Đông biến thành thú hình, tuy nhiên chính hắn cảm thấy chân của hắn đã hoàn toàn tốt rồi, nhưng là Tề Hằng vẫn là không cho hắn dùng lực, liền bọn họ hành lý đều là mời dũng bọn hắn hỗ trợ cầm , mấy người trẻ tuổi Á Thú ngoại trừ mít-tinh hội nghị còn là lần đầu tiên ra Bộ Lạc, trên đường chỉ có ăn cơm buổi trưa lúc mới nghỉ ngơi một lát, còn lại thời gian một mực ở chạy đi, cứ việc:cho dù tại chạy đi, bọn hắn cũng nhìn thấy thiệt nhiều bình thường chưa từng gặp qua di chuyển thực vật.

Tề Hằng cũng cùng bọn họ càng lẫn vào càng quen, một đường líu ríu đi tới, rời đi ba cái ban ngày, tại đệ tứ ban ngày buổi sáng đạt tới chỗ mục đích.

Tề Hằng liếc liền thích cái chỗ này, nơi này tại giữa sườn núi, một khối hình thành thổ địa vừa nhìn không nhìn thấy bên cạnh, cây cối không nhiều lắm, tất cả đều là cây cỏ, nhóm lớn nhóm lớn ăn cỏ ngắn chân thú lọt vào trong tầm mắt có thể thấy được, theo giữa sườn núi xuống mặt ruộng bậc thang giống nhau một tầng một tầng đất bằng, Tề Hằng cảm giác, cảm thấy giống người vì cái gì, nhưng là lúc này còn không có gieo trồng nghiệp phát triển, cái kia chính là thiên thần ban ân rồi.

Đại khái bởi vì cây cối không nhiều lắm, thú nhân thích trường giác thú quần không ở bên cạnh hoạt động, cho nên mới không có Bộ Lạc nguyện ý ở chỗ này đặt chân a, dù sao từng Bộ Lạc đều muốn dùng chính mình Bộ Lạc làm trung tâm hướng bốn phía kéo dài phân chia Bộ Lạc săn bắn lãnh địa, nhưng nơi đây xác thực là mình muốn địa phương.

Đệ 17 chương

Đã đến Tề Hằng nhìn trúng địa phương Đông nhìn chung quanh một lần sầu lo nói:

"A Hằng, cái địa phương này Trường Giác Thú giống như không nhiều lắm."

Trước kia không thể săn được Ngạc Thú thời điểm, Trường Giác Thú là thú nhân chủ yếu đồ ăn.

Tề Hằng an ủi hắn:

"Yên tâm đi, chúng ta ở chỗ này thành lập Bộ Lạc không cần lo lắng con mồi vấn đề, nếu như muốn săn Trường Giác Thú có thể đi không ai dấu hiệu công cộng hỏa rừng cây, thuộc tại chúng ta dòng sông đoạn bên trong Ngạc Thú cũng không ít, không cần lo lắng."

Đông nghĩ nghĩ đúng là như vậy, hiện tại có thể ăn Ngạc Thú nữa nha, không có đem nó đặt ở sách dạy nấu ăn ở bên trong, đại khái là còn không quá thói quen đem Ngạc Thú trở thành đồ ăn.

"Ngươi xem rồi an bài a!"

"Chúng ta hôm nay trước tiên đem lều vải đáp hảo, mùa xuân cùng mùa hạ kế hoạch là như vậy, trước sửa sang lại hảo phía dưới cái kia khối đất bằng, đem tất cả hoa cỏ, cây giống toàn bộ thanh lý mất. Sửa sang lại hảo về sau, thanh tráng niên thú nhân săn bắn phụ trách toàn tộc người cái ăn, còn dư lại tất cả thú nhân cùng Á Thú, đều đi đào móc tím cây, toàn bộ mùa xuân, chúng ta đem tím cây trồng đầy cái này mảnh đất bằng, cụ thể phương pháp ta sẽ cùng các ngươi cẩn thận nói hơn nữa làm làm mẫu, sau đó tại mùa hạ, chúng ta muốn xây dựng phòng ốc."

"Vì cái gì đem tím cây dời trồng tới đây?"

"Phòng ở là cái gì?"

Đông cùng dũng bọn người khó hiểu, vẻ mặt tò mò dưới mặt đất nhìn xem Tề Hằng.

"Các ngươi xem, Á Thú khắp núi chạy trước đào móc tím cây, đến một lần rất lãng phí thời gian, thứ hai cũng gặp nguy hiểm tính, thứ ba năm nay đem tím cây dời trồng tới đây, về sau hàng năm tại chúng ta trồng địa phương đều dài ra tím cây, về sau rất nhiều năm cũng có thể tại đây phiến địa phương đào móc tím cây, sẽ phi thường thuận tiện."

Sáng cùng dũng nhìn về phía chính mình Á Thú, trong nội tâm lập tức rộng thoáng rồi, ý nghĩ này thật sự không tệ, nếu như trước kia trong tộc cũng như vậy đem tím cây dời trồng tới đây, Á Thú an toàn sẽ có rất lớn bảo đảm. Lão Á Thú, lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân nghe thấy phương pháp này toàn bộ lộ ra mừng rỡ biểu lộ, bọn hắn trải qua nhiều chuyện, tự nhiên hiểu thêm phương pháp này chỗ tốt.

"Đúng, phương pháp này thực hảo."

Mọi người tập thể lộ ra tán đồng biểu lộ. Tề Hằng kế tiếp bắt đầu giải thích phòng ốc sự tình.

"Phòng ở chính là dùng tấm gạch, không, chỉ dùng để tảng đá, đất cùng cây cỏ còn có đầu gỗ xây , chúng ta Bộ Lạc người đều ở cái chủng loại kia phòng ở, bởi vì có giường sưởi, mùa đông trong phòng cũng là ấm , cũng không cần bọc lấy da thú ngủ ở bếp lò bên cạnh rồi. Vẫn còn tương đối rắn chắc, tính an toàn cũng đề cao rất nhiều."

Trên mặt của mọi người lại cùng nhau lộ ra nghi hoặc, chỉ cần đồ ăn sung túc, bọn hắn cũng không ngại ngủ ở bếp lò bên cạnh , không rõ Tề Hằng nói chính là cái kia cái gọi là phòng ở đến cùng ở đâu hảo. Tề Hằng chỉ phải xin giúp đỡ mà nhìn về phía Đông, hiện tại Đông chính là trong chỗ này tộc trường, Đông là tin tưởng Tề Hằng , hắn nguyên lai Bộ Lạc nhất định là cường đại , dùng tốt đồ vật có lẽ đã học đến, Đông hắng giọng một cái nói:

"Mọi người không cần hoài nghi, Tề Hằng nguyên lai Bộ Lạc là rất cường đại , săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp cũng là bọn hắn truyền tới , chúng ta cũng muốn biến thành đại Bộ Lạc cường đại như vậy, về sau mới có thể có nhiều người hơn gia nhập vào trong chúng ta đang lúc đến, mọi người nghe Tề Hằng an bài a."

Mọi người cũng đành phải chớ có lên tiếng rồi.

Kế hoạch an bài tốt về sau, bởi vì mọi người cảm thấy đem tím cây dời trồng tới đây thật sự là cái phương pháp tốt, cho nên làm đặc biệt tích cực, không xuất ra năm ngày mọi người đã sửa sang lại ra một mảng lớn thổ địa.

Tăng thêm Tề Hằng tổng cộng 40 nhiều người, chỉ có dũng ba người đi săn, con mồi quá ít, tất cả mọi người chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng một ngày ăn một bữa thịt, như vậy sao được, đám người này đi theo Đông là tới qua ngày tốt lành .

Tề Hằng gọi tới mấy người, dạy bọn họ tại công cộng săn bắn khu đại hỏa dưới cây mặt đào mấy cái cạm bẫy, dùng để săn bắt thường xuyên tại hỏa dưới cây hoạt động Trường Giác Thú.

Đề phòng dừng lại có thú nhân rơi vào đi, từng cạm bẫy đều làm dấu hiệu.

Tại con mồi sung túc mùa, không có bao nhiêu trong bộ lạc người sẽ chạy ra rất xa đến công cộng săn bắn khu , chính mình Bộ Lạc khu vực nội Thiên Khôn Hà Ngạc Thú coi như là tuyết quý dự trữ lương thực a, tạm thời liền bất động.

Tề Hằng còn dạy sẽ mọi người dùng thịt mỡ bộ phận luộc dầu, các loại xào rau cũng làm cho mọi người ăn mới lạ lại cảm thấy mỹ mãn, mỗi lần ăn thịt còn dư lại xương cốt, đều ngao thành bát tô súp, trong bộ lạc mỗi người có phần. Tề Hằng mỗi lần đều muốn Đông uống nhiều một ít, chân của hắn còn chưa xong mà.

Đông đã không thể chịu đựng được trên đùi cây gỗ rồi, có thể Tề Hằng không cho hắn lấy xuống, nhìn xem mọi người làm được khí thế ngất trời, chỉ có chính hắn một tộc trưởng rảnh rỗi nhất, rốt cục chịu đựng không nổi, vụng trộm lưng cõng Tề Hằng đem côn gỗ dỡ xuống đến, cùng dũng bọn hắn đi săn đi, không thể đánh săn cũng có thể theo trong cạm bẫy nhặt con mồi nha.

Thẳng đến có một ngày bị Tề Hằng phát hiện, cẩn thận kiểm tra một chút về sau, phát hiện Đông chân thật sự trường tốt rồi, Đông mới được coi là đến tự do. Bộ Lạc người gặp Đông chân đã đoạn còn có thể trường hảo, thì càng thêm khâm phục Tề Hằng rồi, cứ việc:cho dù Đông cũng không có nói ai là Tộc Vu, nhưng tất cả mọi người cảm thấy Tề Hằng chính là bọn họ Tộc Vu.

Trong tộc mấy cái tàn tật thú nhân trong nội tâm rất không là tư vị, nếu như trước kia bọn hắn cũng đụng phải Tề Hằng như vậy Tộc Vu, chân của bọn hắn cũng có thể bảo trụ thật là có bao nhiêu hảo.

30 hôm khác qua đi, mọi người đã dời bại một mảng lớn tím cây, nhìn xem mảng lớn mảng lớn chỉnh tề tím cây mạ, lão Á Thú cùng mấy người trẻ tuổi Á Thú không chỉ có mừng rỡ, còn có chờ mong, đang mong đợi tuyết quý đến, đây là chưa từng có sự tình, sẽ không dùng khắp núi chạy.

Quỳnh là một cần cù tài giỏi Á Thú, hắn so Hồng Vân thân thể càng thêm cường tráng, hàng năm đều có thể đem mình cái kia phần đồ ăn chuẩn bị cho tốt, hôm nay chứng kiến chính mình tự tay tham dự gieo trồng thành công như mọc thành phiến tím cây, thật muốn Tề Hằng cũng có thể từ bên trong này phân một mảnh đất cho mình. Quỳnh mắt nhìn đang tại thịt nướng dũng, không biết khuyên hắn cùng mình tại mới Bộ Lạc sinh hoạt, hắn có thể hay không đồng ý.

Mùa mưa cũng ứng với quý mà đến rồi, mỗi ngày đều tích tí tách dưới mặt đất lấy vũ. Tím cây dời trồng rất thành công, tại mưa ở bên trong, tím cây mạ lớn lên cũng phi thường tốt. Mùa xuân nhiệm vụ hoàn mỹ hoàn thành, hiện tại phải nghĩ biện pháp xây dựng phòng ốc.

Chẳng qua là cái này tấm gạch làm như thế nào đốt nha, quá khó khăn. Tề Hằng vắt hết óc về sau vẫn là nghĩ không ra tấm gạch như thế nào đốt, nếu như chỉ dùng tảng đá xây dựng phòng ốc lời nói, tìm không thấy nhiều như vậy hình dạng quy tắc tảng đá.

"Có dịch nhờn sao? Chính là dính trụ đồ vật phân không ra loại đồ vật này?"

Tề Hằng cùng mấy cái lớn tuổi Á Thú chính đang chuẩn bị cơm trưa, đối với Thất Hỉ a mỗ hỏi. Thất Hỉ a mỗ là một sống một mình lão Á Thú, xem Hồng Vân một mình sinh hoạt không dễ dàng, trước kia tuyết quý ở bên trong thường xuyên tiếp tế nàng, hiện tại Hồng Vân đi theo Đông cùng Tề Hằng đi tới mới Bộ Lạc, hắn cũng cùng theo một lúc đã đến.

Thất Hỉ a mỗ nghe xong muốn vật này, liền nở nụ cười:

"Vật này trong rừng cây có rất nhiều, có một loại bụng lớn cây lá kim, thân cành ở bên trong tràn đầy loại này chất lỏng, lấy ra sau để đặt cả buổi sẽ đã làm, sẽ kết thành từng khối từng khối ."

Tề Hằng nghe xong con mắt liền sáng, cái này là đồ tốt nha, thứ này có lẽ có thể dán lại đất cùng cây cỏ, còn có thể làm thủy tinh, giải quyết xong thật lớn nan đề nha.

Tề Hằng đem mọi người chia làm bốn tổ, một tổ phụ trách đào đất cơ, hắn họa (vẽ) tốt rồi tuyến thú nhân chỉ cần đào là được rồi.

Một tổ đi phía sau núi bên kia tìm một cái chút ít hình dạng quy tắc hòn đá, vì phòng mưa, phòng ốc phía dưới vẫn phải là dùng tảng đá, một tổ phụ trách thu thập dịch nhờn, còn có cứng cỏi trường cây cỏ.

Còn có một tổ đào đất, đào đất đều muốn tập trung ở một chỗ, Tề Hằng hy vọng đẳng phòng ở đắp kín sau chỗ đó có thể hình thành qua tay một người hồ, hồ nhân tạo có thể nuôi cá nuôi dưỡng tôm rồi, ha ha, kế hoạch là tốt đẹp chính là.

Tề Hằng một mình đem Đông gọi tới, chỉ huy hắn dùng đầu gỗ cho mình làm tấm gạch dụng cụ để mài, còn có thủy tinh dụng cụ để mài, không biết cái kia dịch nhờn dán lại năng lực đến cùng như thế nào, làm lớn nhỏ vài bộ đồ. Đẳng dịch nhờn thu thập đến về sau, Tề Hằng dùng ẩm ướt đất ( mỗi ngày trời mưa a đều không cần đi lấy nước ) cùng dịch nhờn còn có trường cây cỏ hỗn hợp, đầy đủ quấy, sau đó đánh thực đặt ở dụng cụ để mài ở bên trong.

Lớn nhất cái kia tấm gạch dụng cụ để mài, chiều dài nửa mét rộng 30 cen-ti-mét cao 30 cen-ti-mét, mấy cái tấm gạch dụng cụ để mài để đầy về sau, lại một mình đem dịch nhờn rót vào thủy tinh dụng cụ để mài ở bên trong, đồng dạng mấy cái lớn nhỏ dụng cụ để mài đều để đầy, để đặt một ngày về sau, mọi người cùng nhau đi kiểm tra rồi xuống.

Làm thành thủy tinh về sau dịch nhờn trong suốt độ không có cao như vậy, nhưng cứng rắn như tảng đá, lớn nhất thủy tinh dài một mét một mét rộng chính giữa cũng không có bất kỳ vết rách, cái này tài liệu làm thủy tinh thật sự là quá tốt.

Nhìn lại một chút tấm gạch, Tề Hằng càng đã hài lòng, vô luận lớn nhỏ tấm gạch đều không có đợi đến lúc âm khô được, liền cứng rắn như đá, dũng dùng lớn nhất khí lực đều không có tách ra đoạn một khối nhỏ nhất , cái này thật là làm cho người ta vui mừng!

Đệ 18 chương

Nền tảng đã đào tốt rồi, Tề Hằng phân phó thú nhân, dùng hình thành tảng đá theo nền tảng bắt đầu trở lên lỗi, chính giữa khe hở địa phương hay dùng dịch nhờn cùng thật nhỏ cục đá chất hỗn hợp lấp đầy, cao hơn mặt đất một mét năm tả hữu, đem nội bộ mặt đất đánh thực, cũng đồng dạng dùng tảng đá trải bằng, khe hở dùng dịch nhờn cùng cục đá chất hỗn hợp lấp đầy. Chỉnh thể phòng ốc dàn giáo đã đi ra .

Tề Hằng một lần nữa phân phối mọi người nhiệm vụ, lại để cho đào đất cơ cái kia tổ người lại chiếu vào lớn nhất dụng cụ để mài làm nhiều rất nhiều, chuyên tâm chế gạch, đẳng tấm gạch số lượng không sai biệt lắm về sau, triệu tập tất cả mọi người bắt đầu xây nhà, bởi vì tấm gạch rất lớn, thú nhân khí lực cực lớn, chính thức đến xây nhà giờ Tý mới dùng cả buổi không đến, một bộ không có đỉnh phòng ở liền thành lập xong được.

Một phòng nhỏ, một gian phòng ngủ một gian trong kho hàng đang lúc là một gian là bếp lò, bếp lò yên (thuốc) nói theo phòng ngủ dưới giường gạch mặt đi qua, bởi vì thú nhân thân hình cực lớn, một tầng liền xây xong 4 mét cao, mỗi lần cái gian phòng đều có 80 mét vuông, một bộ đều có 200 nhiều mét vuông.

Tề Hằng tuy nhiên trông thấy qua gia gia quê quán công nhân bàn giường, nhưng lúc ấy không có cẩn thận nghiên cứu qua, ngay từ đầu co lại đến yên (thuốc) nói luôn quay về sặc khói lửa, bàn nhiều lần, mới lấy ra chút môn đạo, rốt cục không hề quay về sặc khói lửa rồi, đốt đi mấy khối Hỏa Mộc, cái kia giường liền ấm áp không ít.

Các thú nhân vuốt ôn hòa giường, nhiều cái đều kềm nén không được đi lên nằm trong chốc lát, cái này so bọc lấy da thú tại bên cạnh đống lửa ngủ không biết tốt rồi nhiều ít.

Tề Hằng âm thầm mừng rỡ, cái kia dịch nhờn gặp được hỏa vậy mà không có hòa tan cũng không có đốt, vừa mới bắt đầu hắn còn lo lắng kia mà, thật sự là quá tốt.

Tất cả mọi người rất hưng phấn, phòng ở còn không có đỉnh, nhưng là cái kia độ cao cùng cực lớn trong phòng diện tích đều so lều vải thoải mái dễ chịu nhiều hơn, còn có cái kia cứng rắn rắn chắc vách tường, chính là cọp răng kiếm đã đến, giống cái, Á Thú cùng ấu tể an toàn cũng có bảo đảm.

Tề Hằng vô cùng vui vẻ, cho tới bây giờ, thật sự là muốn cái gì có cái đó, che cái phòng ở thuận lợi như vậy, đây là dấu hiệu tốt a!

Chỉ huy mọi người sửa chữa ra một ít vật liệu gỗ, làm thành chữ nhân hình nóc phòng, vật liệu gỗ phía trên xoát đầy dịch nhờn, dính chặt khe hở, không lọt vũ còn phòng đục, mới có thể dùng rất nhiều năm. Sau đó đem cực lớn thủy tinh dùng dịch nhờn dán lại chỉnh tề xếp hạng lưu hảo vị trí trên vách tường, toàn bộ phòng ở sáng sủa đục còn không lộ vũ.

Mọi người thấy trước mắt phấn khởi nhân tâm kiến trúc, gạt ra đi vào trong phòng về sau cao hứng bắt đầu hoan hô, vào lúc ban đêm thiệt nhiều thú nhân này không chịu ly khai, có ngủ trên mặt đất có ngủ ở trên giường gạch, không để ý phòng ở không có giả bộ cửa, nằm đầy phòng ở.

Ngày hôm sau tất cả thú nhân này đánh cho như máu gà không cần đợi lát nữa Tề Hằng bất cứ phân phó nào, chính mình làm công tác của mình, nhanh chóng đầu nhập vào xây nhà nghiệp lớn, tại mỗi lần đôi bầu bạn cùng từng độc thân thú nhân này đã có đơn độc phòng ở về sau, mọi người lại đang Tề Hằng dưới sự chỉ huy xây xong 40 dư bộ đồ.

Từ khi cấy ghép tím cây, quỳnh hầu như mỗi một ngày đều rút ra thời gian đi xem cái kia mảnh ruộng đồng, hắn thật sự muốn ở lại chỗ này, thế nhưng là hai ngày trước ngoài sáng ngầm thăm dò dũng, đều bị hắn cự tuyệt rồi, hôm nay mình và dũng cũng được chia một phòng nhỏ, tại vào ở đi ngày hôm sau về sau, quỳnh mãnh liệt mà tỏ vẻ, nàng sẽ không rời đi, nàng muốn đem mình A Phụ A Mỗ nhận lấy, cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt.

Dũng nội tâm rất là giãy dụa, mặc dù hắn đã thiên hướng về sinh hoạt tại Đông trong bộ lạc, nhưng hắn là hổ tộc, cha mẹ của hắn tại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc địa vị là rất cao, bọn hắn sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha cho nguyên lai tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, cứ việc:cho dù Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng là tiền nhiệm tộc trưởng chi tử, bọn họ cùng hiện giữ tộc trưởng núi chung đụng thời gian càng dài, bọn hắn cái kia niên kỷ người nếu như muốn đi, như vậy đối với trong núi nói, chính là phản bội.

Quỳnh rất tức giận, hai ngày này đều không có lại để cho dũng cận thân, hắn quá không săn sóc chính mình Á Thú rồi, tại đây dạng an toàn thoải mái dễ chịu trong bộ lạc ai còn muốn đi. Hắn đã nghĩ kỹ, không ngớt muốn tiếp chính mình A Phụ A Mỗ tới đây, cũng phải nghĩ biện pháp lại để cho đệ đệ của mình sang đây xem xem, có thể lưu lại tự nhiên là tốt nhất, Tề Hằng nhiều xây nhiều như vậy phòng ở, nhất định là vì mời chào tộc nhân .

"Ta là nhất định phải lưu lại , nhanh đến tuyết quý thời điểm, ta sẽ tiếp ta A Phụ A Mỗ tới đây, ngươi muốn trở về chính mình trở về đi."

"Ngươi là của ta Á Thú, làm sao có thể cùng ta tách ra?"

"Ngươi muốn ta cứ tới đây tốt rồi, cũng không phải không thấy được, có cái gì quan trọng hơn hay sao?"

"Ngươi nói gì vậy? Ta A Phụ A Mỗ chỉ một mình ta tể nhi, ta không thể ly khai bọn hắn."

"Chúng ta có thể đem bọn hắn nhận lấy a, hơn nữa cái nào A Phụ A Mỗ không muốn làm cho chính mình ấu tể trôi qua an toàn thoải mái dễ chịu?"

"Ngươi không rõ, tộc trưởng núi một mực rất kính trọng ta A Phụ A Mỗ, bọn hắn nhiều thế hệ tại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc, không thể nói đi là đi ."

"Đông là tiền nhiệm tộc trưởng nhi tử, theo lý tộc trưởng núi là có lẽ thoái vị cho Đông , chúng ta vẫn là một cái Bộ Lạc, chỉ có điều thay đổi cái địa phương mà thôi."

Quỳnh cũng minh bạch lại để cho dũng A Phụ A Mỗ tới đây thật sự rất khó khăn, thật làm cho dũng chính mình trở về hắn cũng là làm không được , quỳnh biểu lộ cô đơn nhỏ giọng nói ra:

"Chúng ta có thể thường xuyên quay về vấn an bọn họ."

Liền vấn đề này, hai người cũng không có đạt thành nhất trí ý kiến, vài ngày trong thời gian, Tề Hằng liền cảm giác thấy bọn hắn cái này một đôi nhi tâm tình không đúng, nói lý ra hỏi một chút Thất Hỉ a mỗ, nên cái gì đều đã minh bạch.

Hôm nay ăn cơm thời gian, Hồng Vân bỗng nhiên hơi khô nôn ọe. Tề Hằng trong nội tâm máy động đột, trong tộc còn không có Tộc Vu đâu rồi, nếu ngã bệnh liền khó làm rồi, xem ra đợi đến lúc mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm, còn phải nghĩ biện pháp làm cho cái Tộc Vu tới đây.

"Hồng Vân, ngươi ở đâu không thoải mái, có phải hay không ăn sai đồ?"

Tề Hằng lòng tràn đầy lo lắng hỏi.

Hồng Vân đỏ mặt nói:

"Không ăn sai đồ vật, chính là không muốn ăn thịt, quá dầu mở."

"Cái kia ăn chút gì đó hảo đâu này? Chịu chút trái cây a, trong rừng có không ít, ta làm cho người ta chọn thêm chút ít trở về."

"Không cần làm phiền người khác, sáng sẽ hái đến cho ta ăn, ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều."

Hồng Vân mặt càng đỏ hơn, vội vàng đẩy ra Tề Hằng.

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm gấp nha, tại đây không có chất kháng sinh thời đại, sinh bệnh lúc rất dọa người sự tình.

"Như vậy sao được, mấy ngày nay ngươi. . ."

Tề Hằng còn chưa nói xong, Thất Hỉ a mỗ vẻ mặt tươi cười mà tới đây kéo hắn.

"Đứa nhỏ ngốc, Hồng Vân hoài tể nhi rồi!"

Quỳnh đẳng mấy người trẻ tuổi Á Thú vội vàng dựa sát vào đi qua

"Nhanh như vậy thì có, ngươi cũng không lên tiếng, bình thường muốn nhiều chú ý nghỉ ngơi mới là a "

"Nào có như vậy yếu ớt, ta xem cái khác Á Thú mang thai tể đều là giống nhau làm việc ."

"Người ta có A Phụ A Mỗ, ở đâu giống nhau làm việc, liền ngươi ngốc."

Quỳnh đám người hâm mộ mà vuốt Hồng Vân cái bụng:

"Sáng là Sói thú, không chuẩn một thai có thể sinh nhiều cái đâu!"

Hồng Vân cổ đều hợp với cùng một chỗ hồng thấu.

Dũng đám người một người một chưởng vỗ vào sáng trên bờ vai.

"Được a, tiểu tử, cái này một quý kết bạn lễ thú nhân cho ngươi gẩy thứ nhất."

Sáng đứng ở chúng thú nhân tầm đó, chỉ biết là cười ngây ngô, hắn còn chưa bao giờ như vậy gây chú ý ánh mắt của người ngoài qua.

"Về sau ngươi ấu tể có thể sinh hoạt tại như vậy an toàn thoải mái dễ chịu trong phòng rồi, bọn hắn đến thật là đúng lúc a!"

Quỳnh cảm thán một câu như vậy, chậm rì rì mà quét dũng liếc, dũng lại một lần nữa lúng túng.

Tề Hằng còn không có theo Hồng Vân như vậy một cái mặt ngoài là nam nhân người mang thai sự kiện trung tỉnh táo lại, mộc Na Na nói lấy:

"Cái kia Hồng Vân liền nghỉ ngơi thật tốt a, mang thai là cần nghỉ ngơi ."

"Không, không được, ta có thể làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, sẽ không miễn cưỡng, cái này là chúng ta Bộ Lạc, nhà của chúng ta, ta không thể cái gì cũng không làm."

"Đúng, cái này là chúng ta Bộ Lạc, nhà của chúng ta!"

Lộ cùng thành cái này hai đôi thanh niên vợ chồng, không có bất kỳ tranh chấp cùng nghi vấn, trực tiếp cho song phương A Phụ A Mỗ đều lưu lại phòng ở, chỉ còn chờ tuyết quý đến, thì đem bọn hắn nhận lấy, nghĩ đến chính mình ấu tể cũng sẽ ở tại nơi này dạng địa phương an toàn, mấy đôi tiểu vợ chồng cũng nhịn không được nắm chặc tay của đối phương, ngày thật sự là càng ngày càng thư thái rồi.

Một phòng nhỏ đón mua mấy đôi tuổi trẻ thú nhân tâm, Tề Hằng rất đắc ý, ở qua phòng ốc người làm sao có thể chịu được được trở về nữa ở lều vải.

Đông cưng chiều nhìn mình tiểu á thú, nhìn hắn cái kia kiêu ngạo tiểu mạc dạng, thật đáng yêu, cái này tuyết quý đi qua chính mình liền trưởng thành, thật muốn thời gian nhanh lên đi qua, mình cũng sẽ rất sắp có thuộc tại chính mình ấu tể .

Mùa mưa nhanh lúc kết thúc mọi người bắt đầu tồn con mồi rồi, lúc này đánh chính là con mồi là dùng để đổi đồ vật , bình thường sẽ không đem Trường Giác Thú cắn chết, chỉ cắn đứt một chân, như vậy khiến nó chạy không thoát là được rồi, đang không có tiền khái niệm địa phương, đồ ăn có thể đổi bất kỳ vật gì, tại mọi người tràn ngập trong chờ mong, hết mưa rồi, mùa khô đã bắt đầu.

Mùa mưa chấm dứt có nghĩa là tập sẽ bắt đầu rồi, toàn Bộ Lạc người đều ý định đi tham gia náo nhiệt, trong thú nhân là không có có ăn trộm tồn tại, cho nên trong nhà bất kỳ vật gì đều không cần lo lắng vứt bỏ, đúng vậy, Tề Hằng đã đương nơi này là nhà, cái này trút xuống hắn thiệt nhiều cố gắng địa phương, là nhà của hắn, ba ba mụ mụ gia gia nãi nãi, các ngươi muốn hảo hảo , ta cũng sẽ hảo hảo .

Mít-tinh hội nghị thượng đồ vật giống còn thì rất nhiều, tộc nhân là chạy đồ gốm đi , mà Tề Hằng là chạy nhân tài đi, mùa hạ đã đến, đoạn thời gian trước một mực trời mưa hắn đã cảm thấy da thú luôn cảm giác triều triều muốn mốc meo bộ dạng, hắn muốn tìm biết làm ma bố y phục nhân tài, còn có sẽ chế đào nhân tài, tốt nhất lại mang cái Tộc Vu tới đây.

Tề Hằng lôi kéo Đông cẩn thận mà xuyên qua dòng người tìm vải bố, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý người chung quanh nhìn về phía hắn kinh diễm ánh mắt, Tề Hằng đến chỗ này, trải qua lần thứ hai phát dục đã cùng bình thường Á Thú thân cao không sai biệt lắm, nhưng hắn trắng nõn làn da cùng màu đen con ngươi thật là cực kỳ hiếm thấy, tại tăng thêm hắn hưng phấn mà vừa đi vừa nhìn bên cạnh mỉm cười, cái kia mãn nguyện biểu lộ cùng thanh tú khuôn mặt trực tiếp xem ở một chúng đi ngang qua hắn người bên cạnh.

Chứng kiến loại tình hình này Đông mơ hồ nộ khí như muốn bạo phát đi ra, hắn không thích cái khác thú nhân như vậy nhìn hắn Á Thú, mỗi khi có thú nhân đôi Tề Hằng lộ ra ngốc trệ biểu lộ, hắn đi qua người ta trước mặt đều muốn hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm liếc, thẳng đến đối phương cũng hiểu được như vậy ánh mắt rất không đúng, ngượng ngùng mà thấp đầu.

Đệ 19 chương

Huân là một giống cái, ở bên Bộ Lạc, giống cái đều là cái gì việc đều không làm, nhưng ở Thư Tính Bộ Lạc lại không phải như vậy, nơi đây hết thảy sự vật chỉ cần không phải đi săn đều là do giống cái để làm

Nói đến kỳ quái, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc sinh ra trẻ mới sinh đều là giống cái, bởi vì tuyết quý thời gian quá dài, giống cái thành sống sót càng thêm khó khăn, cho nên Thư Tính Bộ Lạc nhân số một mực cũng không nhiều.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng đại đại tương truyền đều là giống cái, tất cả giống cái đều biết dùng đến hấp dẫn ngoại tộc dũng sĩ, mà bổn tộc giống cái lại không cho phép bên ngoài gả, bởi vì giống cái rất thưa thớt, đến đây cầu hôn giống cái cường tráng thú nhân cũng là không ít, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc cũng là ít có mấy cái cường đại nhất Bộ Lạc một trong.

Huân cùng mặt khác mấy cái vừa trưởng thành giống cái biểu hiện ra là tới mít-tinh hội nghị bán ra vải bố , Thư Tính Bộ Lạc sinh sản:sản xuất vải bố, bởi vì không đủ rắn chắc, cho nên nhu cầu số lượng không nhiều lắm, đương ăn mặc một thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái ma bố y phục giống cái thể hiện thái độ tại một đám ăn mặc da thú trong thú nhân là tương đối mắt sáng , các nàng tới tham gia mít-tinh hội nghị mục đích chủ yếu chính là đem vừa ý cường tráng thú nhân mang về Bộ Lạc, kết thành bầu bạn.

Khi nàng nhìn thấy vẻ mặt vẻ mặt kinh hỉ chọn lựa vải bố Tề Hằng lúc, trong nội tâm kinh diễm một chút, đáng tiếc lại là cái Á Thú, ánh mắt hơi đổi trông thấy bên cạnh vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn Đông, một trái tim, rầm rầm rầm mà cấp tốc nhảy dựng lên, ánh mắt rắn chắc mà dính tại Đông trên người.

Đó là một anh tuấn thú nhân, cao lớn cường tráng thân hình nhìn qua so với bình thường thú nhân càng có lực, dáng người rắn chắc cân xứng, chung quanh tất cả thú nhân này ở trước mặt của hắn đều mất sắc.

Huân cùng mặt khác ba gã giống cái thủ tại nơi này quầy hàng, mặt khác Bộ Lạc thú nhân cũng biết Thư Tính Bộ Lạc quy củ, cho nên quầy hàng trước đến đây chờ được chọn trúng thú nhân là ba tầng trong ba tầng ngoài.

Đông che chở Tề Hằng thật vất vả chen vào đến phía trước gian hàng, Tề Hằng chọn vải bố, một bên nhìn về phía trước mặt giống cái:

"Cái này các ngươi tên gì? Là ngươi làm sao?"

"Gọi vải bố, chúng ta Bộ Lạc người đều làm."

Huân không yên lòng trả lời, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía mặt khác ba cái giống cái, chỉ gặp ánh mắt của các nàng cũng dính tại trước mặt anh tuấn thú trên thân người, quần chúng ánh mắt tổng sẽ không sai , liền không do dự nữa, cầm lấy trong tay bó hoa đưa cho Đông.

Đông ngẩn ra, trước kia không có giống cái đem hắn để Tại Nhãn ở bên trong qua, có chút không được tự nhiên cự tuyệt:

"Ta, ta có bầu bạn rồi."

Huân có hơi thất vọng sau đó lại chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi:

"Là giống cái sao?"

"Không phải giống cái, chính là cái này Á Thú."

Đông dùng ngón tay chỉ Tề Hằng, huân đè xuống trong nội tâm vẻn vẹn bốc lên ghen ghét nói:

"Á Thú a, ngươi có thể nhiều lấy mấy cái , ta không ngại."

Nói xong càng làm hoa đưa tới, Tề Hằng muốn bốc lửa, nữ nhân này đem mình làm không khí sao? Hắn đã đang từ từ tiếp nhận Đông rồi, Đông cũng đã chậm rãi trở thành tánh mạng hắn trung không thể thiếu bộ phận, hiện tại lại có người công nhiên đến đoạt nam nhân của mình, đang tại muốn nổi giận biên giới, Đông khẩn trương nói:

"Không, ta chỉ muốn một cái bầu bạn, sẽ không tái giá rồi."

Ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn về phía Tề Hằng lại bổ sung câu:

"Hắn sẽ là ta duy nhất bầu bạn."

Tề Hằng lửa giận lập tức tản, hừ nam nhân của ta ai cũng đoạt không đi.

Dù cho không bỏ được huân cũng không có nói cái gì nữa, thú nhân nặng, không sửa đổi được, cúi đầu đôi Tề Hằng nói:

"Một Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi 5 mảnh vải bố."

Một mảnh vải bố đại khái 1 mét dài 1 mét chiều rộng thì ra là một bộ ống tay áo quần áo đều không làm được, đây cũng quá mắc, trách không được phổ cập không ra, nghĩ đến mình là tìm đến nhân tài , liền đè xuống trong nội tâm không thoải mái tiếp tục hỏi:

"Các ngươi Bộ Lạc giống cái đều biết chế tác loại này vải bố sao? Các ngươi có thể hay không nguyện ý đến cái khác Bộ Lạc đây?"

"Là muốn cầu hôn chúng ta giống cái sao? Nói như vậy, nếu như tộc trưởng đồng ý, giống cái cũng đồng ý, 100 Đầu Trường Giác Thú cầu hôn một cái giống cái."

Nói xong thần sắc kiêu căng nhìn xem Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng rất không kiến thức há to miệng, 100 Đầu Trường Giác Thú a! Hắn không chết tâm lại hỏi:

"Nếu như ta dùng nhẹ nhõm săn bắt cỡ lớn con mồi phương pháp ví dụ như Ngạc Thú, để đổi lấy giống cái đâu này? Các ngươi tộc trưởng có thể hay không đồng ý?"

Huân kinh ngạc xuống, ngẫm lại cảm giác mình giống như không làm chủ được, nhẹ nhõm săn bắt Ngạc Thú, như vậy toàn bộ Bộ Lạc sẽ không sợ tuyết quý rồi, tiểu thư tính tỉ lệ sống sót sẽ cao rất nhiều.

"Loại sự tình này ta không làm chủ được, được hướng tộc trưởng báo cáo, các ngươi ngày mai lại đến, ta đem kết quả nói cho các ngươi biết."

"Được rồi."

Mít-tinh hội nghị muốn khai 10 trời ơi, Tề Hằng không vội, săn bắt Ngạc Thú phương pháp tuy nhiên mới lạ, nhưng Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc toàn bộ Bộ Lạc người cũng biết loại phương pháp này, rất nhanh người khác cũng sẽ biết , thời gian dài ngắn mà thôi, hắn lúc trở về hướng đông nghe xong hạ đối phương Bộ Lạc sự tình.

"Ngươi nói các nàng Bộ Lạc tất cả mới ra sinh hài nhi đều là giống cái?"

Đây là trong truyền thuyết con gái nước nha! Tề Hằng trong nội tâm nho nhỏ kinh ngạc xuống, làm làm một cái người hiện đại, Tề Hằng cũng không biết rõ là nguyên nhân gì quyết định sinh nam sinh nữ, có lẽ thật sự cùng nhân thể đau xót (a-xit) tính ba-zơ có quan hệ a, cái kia Thư Tính Bộ Lạc khí hậu khả năng cùng cái khác Bộ Lạc không quá giống nhau.

"Đúng vậy, tất cả đều là giống cái, bất quá, từng tuyết quý, đều chết đi không ít."

Nhớ tới trước kia tuyết quý, cái kia đoạn nhẫn cơ chịu đói ngày, là tất cả mọi người ác mộng.

Bán Đào Quán tô là một nhỏ gầy thú nhân, bọn hắn Bộ Lạc phần lớn người thú hình là Lam đuôi hầu, cho nên thú hình không lớn, đi săn rất không dễ dàng, may mà Bộ Lạc thú nhân cũng như Á Thú giống nhau có thể ăn tím cây cùng quả dại sống qua ngày, tuyết quý rất không dễ dàng vượt qua, một cái Bộ Lạc chưa đủ trăm người.

Đào Quán tác dụng rất nhiều, tác dụng chủ yếu nhất là dùng để đựng nước, còn có thể tồn trữ phơi khô quả dại, tại thú nhân thế giới rất được hoan nghênh. Đến mít-tinh hội nghị đường xá xa xôi, chọn Đào Quán trên đường hư hao cũng không ít, lại không thể hiện làm hiện bán, không phải tất cả bùn đất đều thích hợp làm đồ gốm, cho nên tuy nhiên Bộ Lạc vị trí địa phương rất cằn cỗi, nhưng nhiều năm cũng không có đổi địa phương.

Nhìn hắn gặp Tề Hằng thời điểm có lập tức ngốc trệ, đây là hắn bái kiến tốt nhất xem Á Thú, coi như là giống cái cũng chưa từng thấy qua đẹp mắt như vậy , thẳng đến Á Thú bên cạnh cao lớn thú nhân rống lên hắn một tiếng, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Thú hình nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn thú nhân đôi thú hình cường đại thú nhân có bản năng sợ hãi, run rẩy nói:

"Một Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi 10 cái Đào Quán."

Giá tiền vẫn còn phù hợp, chỉ là mình không chỉ đều muốn Đào Quán, còn muốn chén đĩa, chén, thìa, chén canh đẳng các loại..., các loại đào chế phẩm, đem không vui Đông hướng bên cạnh lôi kéo nói:

"Các ngươi Bộ Lạc tất cả mọi người biết làm Đào Quán sao? Ta còn muốn muốn mặt khác một ít gì đó, không biết các ngươi như thế nào tính toán giá tiền."

Tô cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, trước kia không có ai đưa ra qua loại yêu cầu này.

"Mặt khác hình dạng đồ vật cũng không ai muốn a."

Tề Hằng dùng chính mình có hạn hội họa bản lĩnh cùng ngôn ngữ nói rõ, cuối cùng làm cho đối phương đã minh bạch hắn muốn cái gì, tô cảm thấy mình làm không được chủ, vì vậy đôi Tề Hằng nói:

"Cái này ta cũng không làm chủ được, ta cùng với tộc trưởng nói rằng sau đó ngày mai nói cho ngươi biết."

"Vậy ngày mốt a, ngày mai chúng ta hẹn người."

Tề Hằng đối với Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng sẽ gặp hắn vẫn có rất lớn nắm chắc . Không có cái nào Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng có thể cự tuyệt được đồ ăn sung túc hấp dẫn.

Đệ 20 chương

Loại này mít-tinh hội nghị mỗi lần nghiêm chỉnh năm mới 10 ngày mà thôi, tất cả đại Bộ Lạc hầu như đều là toàn tộc xuất động, tộc trưởng bình thường đều tại, chỉ có trong nhà có tiểu thư tính gia đình mới không ngoài ra, cho nên từng cái Bộ Lạc nhân số nhiều ít, là cường là nhược liếc liền biết

Tề Hằng âm thầm quan sát vài lần, Đào Quán Bộ Lạc nhân số có lẽ chưa đủ trăm người, Tề Hằng liền có đưa bọn chúng thu vào chính mình Bộ Lạc ý tưởng, chẳng qua là, như trong tộc tộc trưởng Tộc Vu đều tại, chỉ sợ không quá dễ dàng.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, Đông cùng Tề Hằng đi vào huân chỗ nằm trước, rất xa đã nhìn thấy huân đứng ở quầy hàng trước trông mong dùng nhìn qua, gặp hai người bọn họ đã đến, trên mặt vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, nghênh tiến lên đây giữ chặt Tề Hằng nói:

"Các ngươi như thế nào mới đến, chúng ta tộc trưởng ở phía sau trong lều vải, đi theo ta."

Huân lôi kéo Tề Hằng trên tay lực đạo không nhỏ, đi nhanh chóng, đến cửa trướng bồng vội vàng mà quát lên:

"Tộc trưởng, người tới rồi."

Bên trong truyền tới một dễ nghe thanh âm:

"Vào đi."

Ba người đi vào, cả đang lúc lều vải chế tác tinh tế, không có da thú mùi tanh, ngược lại có cổ mùi thơm ngát hương vị.

Bình thường tộc trưởng trong trướng bồng bộ phận sẽ bố trí một ít cỡ lớn mãnh thú da thú hoặc là thú đầu dùng bày ra Bộ Lạc thực lực, gian phòng này trong lều vải cũng không có những vật này, mắt sáng các loại tinh thạch ngọc thạch bài trí cũng không ít.

Ngồi ở bên trong một nữ nhân phải là Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trường, nàng áo gai lại là nhiễm nhan sắc , tóc tóc chải ngược chỉnh tề tựa dán, trên cổ còn mang theo không biết cái gì tài liệu vật phẩm trang sức, khuôn mặt làn da bóng loáng xinh đẹp yêu mị, đây là thú nhân thế giới cực phẩm mỹ nữ, Tề Hằng nhìn đều ngây người mắt, đi vào dị thế đại lục lâu như vậy, rốt cục nhìn thấy một cái có thể xem vào mắt nữ nhân.

Đông liếc một cái, chỉ cảm thấy đối diện giống cái ánh mắt câu người, hắn không thích loại này ánh mắt, trong lều vải mùi cũng làm cho hắn khó có thể chịu được, thầm nghĩ đánh hắt xì.

Thư Tính Tộc trường mắt liếc Tề Hằng, đó là một trường không sai Á Thú, lại nhìn mắt Đông, cảm thấy huân ánh mắt không tệ, đúng là cái cường tráng anh tuấn thú nhân. Chỉ chỉ bên cạnh mình da thú mở miệng nói:

"Mời ngồi đi."

Tiện tay cầm lấy trong tay trân châu chuỗi, bàn lấy chơi, không đếm xỉa tới hỏi:

"Các ngươi là cái nào Bộ Lạc , dùng săn bắt Ngạc Thú phương pháp đổi lấy giống cái các ngươi có thể làm chủ sao?"

Theo vừa rồi nghênh đón mình và Đông vào giống cái huân ngôn ngữ trong động tác, Tề Hằng liền minh bạch, đối phương đối với chuyện này là rất xem trọng , coi trọng đến không thể chờ đợi được, nhưng đối với lúc nãy tộc trưởng tư thái ngược lại là cầm vô cùng đủ, đó là một đàm phán lão thủ. Tề Hằng dùng ngón tay chỉ Đông:

"Vị này chính là chúng ta tộc trưởng, chúng ta là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc , chuyện này chúng ta có thể làm chủ."

Nghĩ nghĩ chỉ chỉ hai người lại thêm một câu:

"Chúng ta là bầu bạn."

"Ah."

Thư Tính Tộc chiều dài chút ít kinh ngạc, một cái tộc trưởng lấy được dĩ nhiên là Á Thú, nhíu lại lông mày nghĩ nghĩ, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cái này Bộ Lạc tên chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua a, nhất định là cái tiểu Bộ Lạc, thế nhưng là có thể săn được Ngạc Thú Bộ Lạc tại sao có thể là tiểu Bộ Lạc.

"Ta ngược lại là nghe nói lần này mít-tinh hội nghị có Bộ Lạc đang tại dùng Ngạc Thú thịt tiến hành giao dịch, không biết có phải hay không các ngươi Bộ Lạc."

Tề Hằng kinh ngạc, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng đầu óc phản ứng cũng rất nhanh nha, vậy mà nghĩ đến dùng Ngạc Thú thịt tiến hành giao dịch, vật dùng hiếm là quý.

"Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc là của chúng ta tới gần Bộ Lạc, loại phương pháp này là chúng ta giao dịch cho bọn hắn ."

"Thì ra là thế, như vậy các ngươi định dùng phương pháp này đổi lấy giống cái, ai lấy?"

Tề Hằng lúng túng, trong bộ lạc cũng không có phù hợp giống đực.

"Không phải lấy giống cái, mà là hy vọng giống cái cùng chúng ta trở về cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, các nàng vẫn là có thể chính mình chọn lựa bạn lữ."

"Các ngươi muốn muốn bao nhiêu người?"

"Mười người trẻ tuổi giống cái."

"Không được, nhân số nhiều lắm."

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng sinh khí mà đứng lên, trong bộ lạc năm nay trưởng thành giống cái tổng cộng mới 16 cái.

Đông bất an nhìn mắt Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng lão thần khắp nơi mà ngồi đoan chính rồi, sinh ý là muốn đàm phán .

"Theo ta được biết, các ngươi Bộ Lạc năm trước tuyết quý tổng cộng sinh ra 20 nhiều hài nhi a, mới được sống mấy cái, không đến mười cái, tại sao vậy chứ? Bởi vì thiếu khuyết đồ ăn."

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng sắc mặt cứng đờ:

"Ai nói cho ngươi, tên phản đồ này."

"Ai nói cho ta biết cũng không trọng yếu, quan trọng là ..., nếu như các ngươi đã biết như thế nào săn bắt Ngạc Thú, như vậy về sau, tiểu thư tính tỉ lệ sống sót sẽ cao rất nhiều, chỉ cần một cái tuyết quý, ngươi cùng ta trao đổi đó là một giống cái số lượng liền bổ đã trở về."

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng đương nhiên tính toán minh bạch khoản này sổ sách, trầm tư một chút nhi.

"Bộ Lạc là các nàng từ nhỏ lớn lên địa phương, các nàng không nhất định nguyện ý đi. Huống hồ. . ."

Thư Tính Tộc lớn lên ánh mắt một chuyến, nàng còn có thể theo cái khác Bộ Lạc ví dụ như Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc thu hoạch loại này săn bắt Ngạc Thú phương pháp.

"Chuyện này cho ta suy nghĩ một chút, chúng ta ngày mai gặp lại một mặt a."

Tề Hằng đương nhiên biết rõ nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng núi thật là có dã tâm một người, hắn sẽ không vì mấy cái giống cái bán đi loại phương pháp này , hơn nữa, hắn căn bản là chướng mắt vải bố loại này kỹ thuật.

"Cái này mười cái giống cái, chỉ cần đi chúng ta Bộ Lạc ở một năm là được rồi, một năm về sau, tộc trưởng ngài có thể phái người tới đón các nàng, các nàng nguyện ý đi, chúng ta Bộ Lạc tuyệt không cường lưu."

"A ~ "

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng nhãn tình sáng lên, nói như vậy, vậy thì chờ tại không cần bất kỳ vật gì liền có thể đổi lấy loại phương pháp này rồi, tâm tư không khỏi lại lung lay hơi có chút, nếu như muốn biện pháp đi Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc bộ đồ lấy loại phương pháp này, không có chút hi sinh cũng không có khả năng lấy được đến loại phương pháp này .

"Ngươi nói cần phải giữ lời, ta muốn vị này tộc trưởng tự mình cùng ta lập lại lần nữa."

"Tề Hằng là chúng ta Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu, hắn mà nói chính là ta mà nói."

Tề Hằng cùng Đông liếc nhau một cái, lúc này cùng hắn tích cực có chút lỗi thời, liền tạm thời nhận thức rơi xuống Tộc Vu danh hiệu.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, chẳng qua là, các ngươi như thế hao hết tâm tư để cho chúng ta giống cái đi các ngươi Bộ Lạc ở một năm, không phải là muốn đem các nàng cưỡng ép gả cho các ngươi Bộ Lạc thú nhân a?"

"Cái này mười cái giống cái, mình lựa chọn bầu bạn, ở nơi này lần mít-tinh hội nghị thượng lựa chọn bầu bạn, chúng ta cũng đồng ý, tuyệt sẽ không bắt buộc các nàng làm loại sự tình này ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, như vậy các ngươi phí lớn như vậy sức lực chẳng lẽ là nếu muốn chúng ta dệt vải kỹ thuật?"

Tề Hằng lúng túng, nữ nhân này thực không thể coi thường, cũng là mình thật không có có nguyên tắc rồi, nhượng bộ quá nhiều làm cho nàng đoán được ý đồ của mình.

"Ách, có nguyên nhân này."

Tề Hằng thừa nhận, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng ngược lại bình thường trở lại, cười cười nói:

"Muốn là vì cái này kỹ thuật, ta chỗ này ngược lại là có hai người, các ngươi có thể cùng một chỗ mang đi qua một năm, chính là tuổi hơi lớn hơn một chút, trên người ta quần áo đều là xuất từ các nàng chi thủ."

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng hai cái lão giống cái tuổi không nhỏ, tuy nhiên tay nghề không tệ, nhưng đối với Bộ Lạc ngoại trừ dệt vải sẽ không có mặt khác chỗ dùng, bạn lữ của các nàng lại đều chết hết, còn không có con gái, dưỡng lão là một vấn đề, nhất là đã đến tuyết quý, nếu như bọn hắn nhìn trúng chính là dệt vải kỹ thuật, như vậy đến lúc đó đem hai cái này lão giống cái lưu khi bọn hắn Bộ Lạc thì tốt rồi.

Tề Hằng ánh mắt sáng ngời, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng y phục trên người không chỉ có nhiễm sắc, còn có chút trang trí, cắt quần áo cũng thập phần vừa người, lúc này đại hỉ:

"Thật sự là rất cảm tạ ngài khẳng khái, chúng ta Bộ Lạc thập phần hoan nghênh hai vị này."

"Huân, đi đem Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng gọi tới."

"Vâng"

Huân đi ra ngoài một hồi liền mang về hai cái niên kỷ hơi lớn hơn một chút giống cái, nhìn qua quần áo sạch sẽ, y phục trên người so huân tinh xảo rất nhiều, Tề Hằng phi thường hài lòng.

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng hai người tại bầu bạn sau khi qua đời liền kết nhóm sống, dựa vào dệt vải cùng cho trong tộc giống cái làm quần áo đổi chút ít đồ ăn, hai người hiểu rõ tộc trưởng cùng Tề Hằng giao dịch về sau, trong nội tâm thập phần không muốn, yên lặng lưu nổi lên nước mắt nhưng cũng không có hồ đồ.

Tề Hằng không thể gặp nữ nhân rơi nước mắt, liền khuyên nhủ:

"A mỗ chớ hoảng sợ, như các ngươi thật sự không muốn ly khai chính mình Bộ Lạc, vậy tại chúng ta Bộ Lạc ở lại một năm, đem dệt vải, làm quần áo đích tay nghề hoàn toàn giáo cho chúng ta Bộ Lạc người có thể đi trở về."

Hai người nghe xong đại hỉ, lau khô nước mắt nói:

"Chúng ta nguyện ý."

Giảng tốt rồi muốn trao đổi người, Tề Hằng liền lại để cho Đông đem săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp dạy cho Thư Tính Bộ Lạc thú nhân, đối phương khó hiểu, Đông liền dẫn theo mấy người phải đi bờ sông lựa chọn nơi thích hợp làm mẫu thoáng một phát.

Buổi chiều, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc người khiêng Ngạc Thú khối thịt lúc trở lại, vui mừng tìm được tộc trưởng, nói rõ loại phương pháp này đã an toàn, lại nhiều sản, Thư Tính Tộc nẩy nở tâm ngoài lại thêm vào đưa cho Tề Hằng 20 mảnh vải bố. Tề Hằng vạn phần cảm tạ nhận lấy rồi, thú nhân thế giới vẫn là thuần phác rất nhiều.

Đệ 21 chương

"Làm sao ngươi biết Thư Tính Bộ Lạc năm trước tuyết quý sinh ra 20 nhiều hài nhi, chỉ sống mấy cái? Ai nói cho ngươi?

Vừa đi ra Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng lều vải, Đông liền không nhịn được tò mò hỏi, Tề Hằng một ngày theo đến sớm muộn đều không có rời đi tầm mắt của mình, không có người nào nói cho hắn biết chuyện này a.

"Ta ngày hôm qua quan sát mấy cái Bộ Lạc, kết hợp với Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc nhân số cùng tuyết quý hài nhi sinh ra số lượng, cùng với bọn hắn còn sống tình huống, đoán ra được . Giống cái tại tuyết quý sau khi sanh tỉ lệ sống sót chỉ có một phần tư, cho dù Thư Tính Bộ Lạc chiếu cố tiểu thư tính so sánh có kinh nghiệm, sống tỷ lệ cũng sẽ không đề cao quá nhiều."

Tề Hằng nửa là thú nhân lời nói lại bỏ thêm chút ít Hán ngữ danh từ, nghe được Đông là như lọt vào trong sương mù, hắn căn bản cũng không minh bạch cái gì gọi là tỉ lệ sống sót, cái gì gọi là một phần tư, nhưng cũng không có hỏi lại, Tề Hằng thường xuyên biết nói mấy cái bọn hắn Bộ Lạc từ ngữ, Đông đã thành thói quen. Hắn Á Thú rất lợi hại, hiểu rất nhiều thú nhân không hiểu đồ vật.

"Ta vừa mới nhìn rõ trao đổi cho chúng ta cái kia mười cái giống cái giống như đại đa số đều đã tìm được bầu bạn!"

Tề Hằng lại để cho Thất Hỉ a mỗ mang nàng đám bọn họ về trước Bộ Lạc đặt chân đấy, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng sợ Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thú nhân lưu lại những thứ này giống cái, cho nên, hôm nay đã giải quyết xong bạn lữ của các nàng vấn đề, kỳ hằng cười cười nói:

"Vậy thì càng tốt hơn, chúng ta Bộ Lạc đang thiếu tuổi trẻ thú nhân."

Đông đối với Tề Hằng hiểu ý mà cười cười, cái này giảo hoạt Tiểu chút chít! Nguyên lai mục đích của hắn không chỉ là dệt vải kỹ thuật, còn có muốn những thứ này giống cái nhiều chiêu mấy người trẻ tuổi thú nhân tới đây. Tuy nhiên hiện tại Bộ Lạc rất an toàn, nhưng vẫn nhưng cần thanh tráng niên thú nhân ban đêm tuần tra .

Ngày thứ ba, Tề Hằng cùng Đông gặp được Đào Quán Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng, dự định 80 cái Đào Quán 100 cái chén đĩa 100 cái chén còn có 100 cái ly, bởi vì đồ vật số lượng quá lớn, Đào Quán tộc làm tốt những vật này sau còn muốn xuất động hầu như toàn tộc thú nhân mới có thể đem đồ gốm tiễn đưa tới đây.

Nếu như đến lúc đó, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc không nên những thứ này đồ gốm rồi, như vậy toàn bộ Đào Quán Bộ Lạc người đang mùa thu thu hoạch quý liền nhất định sẽ không kịp chứa đựng đồ ăn, toàn tộc người cũng sẽ bị chết đói, chết cóng.

Nếu như Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc giữ lời hứa nhận lấy những thứ này đồ gốm, đổi hắn trở về đám bọn họ cần đồ ăn, như vậy năm nay tuyết quý đồ ăn sẽ rất sung túc, Đào Quán Tộc Trường lâm vào trong hai cái khó này, cái này hấp dẫn cực lớn lại để cho hắn rất tâm động, lại cũng không dám đơn giản mạo hiểm.

"Ta trước kia không có nghe đã từng nói qua Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, ta lại để cho hai cái tộc người cùng ngươi đám bọn họ cùng một chỗ trở về nhận thức nhận thức địa phương, đẳng chế hảo những thứ này đồ gốm về sau, lại cho tới đây."

Nếu như Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đến lúc đó không chịu trao đổi những thứ này đồ gốm, như vậy cũng không thể khiến bọn hắn sống khá giả. Đào Quán Tộc Trường hung ác rất tâm, vì toàn tộc người nhẹ nhõm vượt qua cái này tuyết quý, đánh bạc một lần.

Đào Quán Bộ Lạc trong tộc Tộc Vu đã ở trước tuyết quý qua đời, trong tộc nhưng không có kế nhiệm Tộc Vu, tộc nhân thú hình không lớn, một khi gặp phải cỡ lớn mãnh thú liền sẽ chết rất nhiều, căn bản cũng không thích hợp đi săn, khá tốt tộc nhân có làm Đào Quán đích tay nghề, nhiều năm qua sinh hoạt mới có thể gắn bó. Chỉ là ai không nghĩ qua tốt hơn sinh hoạt đâu!

Đào Quán Tộc Trường cũng nghĩ qua gia nhập người khác Bộ Lạc, nhưng tộc nhân thú hình không lớn, ẩm thực thói quen cũng cùng ăn thịt mãnh liệt thú hình thú nhân không hợp nhau, không có biện pháp dung nhập cái loại này sinh hoạt, mà đại đa số Bộ Lạc cũng không quá chào đón thú hình nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn thú nhân, trong bộ lạc nhân khẩu đã tại từng năm giảm bớt, Đào Quán Tộc Trường vì thế thật sự là thao nát tâm, nếu không phải tuyết quý khó như vậy qua, hắn cũng sẽ không đánh bạc trận này.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông tiếp tục tại trên chợ đi dạo, xem lần tất cả Bộ Lạc dùng cho trao đổi đồ vật, bị một cái tuổi lớn đến không tính được, nhưng là trên người vết thương chồng chất cao lớn tóc trắng thú nhân hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Cái kia thú nhân trên mặt vài đạo nói dữ tợn vết trảo vừa nhìn chính là cỡ lớn mãnh thú gây thương tích, hắn nóng bỏng mà nhìn chăm chú lên từng cái trải qua hắn quầy hàng thú nhân, hy vọng bọn hắn có thể dùng đồ ăn đổi một ít đồ đạc của hắn, thú nhân quầy hàng cũng không có bày tại bất kỳ một cái nào Bộ Lạc phía trước, cái này rất có thể là cái lang thang thú nhân. Phía sau của hắn tại giữa trưa ánh mặt trời hạ ngủ một cái giống cái, nhìn qua thân hình rất gầy yếu.

Lưu lãng thú nhân quầy hàng trước bày biện rất nhiều cây cỏ, có lẽ là dược thảo, Tề Hằng ngồi xổm xuống, cẩn thận mở ra trước mặt hắn cây cỏ.

"Loại này màu đỏ lá cây có làm được cái gì?"

"Loại này lá cây bong bóng nước uống có thể trị liệu đau bụng."

"A, cái này loại dài nhỏ lá cây có làm được cái gì."

"Loại này lá cây so cầm máu cây cỏ cầm máu tác dụng còn tốt hơn, chính là sẽ rất đau nhức."

"Dùng như thế nào?"

"Mớm rồi, trải tại làn da thượng thì tốt rồi."

"Loại này lại là dùng làm gì đâu này?"

"Loài cỏ này có thể cho nóng lên, phát nhiệt người tốt qua một điểm."

Hình như là lui nhiệt , những vật này đều rất thực dụng. Tề Hằng nhìn mấy lần thú nhân sau lưng giống cái, cái kia thú nhân mới vừa rồi còn nhiệt tình mặt lập tức lạnh xuống. Vô ý thức mà hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, chặn tiểu thư tính.

Tề Hằng nhíu nhíu mày, như vậy một cái lưu lãng thú nhân, mang theo một cái giống cái, làm như thế nào vượt qua tuyết quý nha.

"Những thứ này cây cỏ, ta cũng không biết có phải hay không là thật sự có dùng." Tề Hằng ý định bắt đầu mặc cả rồi.

"Ta đối với thần thú thề, đều cũng có dùng , ta đều đã dùng qua."

Cái kia thú nhân gặp Tề Hằng nghi vấn những thứ này thảo dược tác dụng, lập tức kích động lên, thằng này rõ ràng còn không hề cho nghi vấn học giả tính cách.

"Mùa khô qua đi chính là mùa thu rồi, ta xem ngươi mang theo cái giống cái hai người sinh hoạt chỉ sợ không tốt vượt qua tuyết quý, cái này tuyết quý đi ra chúng ta Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đặt chân a, thuận tiện đem những này thảo dược dùng như thế nào dạy cho ta, với tư cách thù lao, chúng ta Bộ Lạc có thể phụ trách các ngươi toàn bộ tuyết quý đồ ăn."

Cái kia thú nhân lúc mới bắt đầu kinh nghi bất định, tựa hồ bầu trời này đến rơi xuống rơi xuống lại để cho hắn rất không có thể tin tưởng, xem nét mặt của hắn rất là vùng vẫy một hồi, sau đó thái độ cường ngạnh nói:

"Ngươi không đổi mà nói liền đi khai a, ta sẽ không cùng ngươi cùng đi ."

Thú nhân rất cảnh giác, Tề Hằng không thể biểu hiện quá nhiệt tình.

"Cái này chút ít thảo dược mỗi lần loại ta đều đổi một ít, ngươi nói chúng dùng như thế nào, ta viết xuống."

"Hảo."

Băng vội vàng cần một ít đồ ăn, một cái chân của hắn đã phế đi, ngồi ở chỗ kia không có đứng lên, không cho ngoại nhân nhìn ra.

Tề Hằng xuất ra da thú, dùng một cái than đen ghi chép xuống mỗi một chủng thảo dược cách dùng cùng tác dụng, trọn vẹn ghi chép □□ loại, cái này lưu lãng thú nhân so Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc lão già kia có ích nhiều hơn, đáng tiếc không thể tranh thủ lại đây.

Tề Hằng dùng chính là Hán ngữ, từng cái lời ngăn nắp, thú nhân ngạc nhiên mà nhìn Tề Hằng viết ra văn tự, còn có hắn vẽ ra đến giản dị đồ, nếu như có thể đem những gì mình biết đồ vật ghi chép lại, truyền cho về sau thú nhân, chính mình nhiều năm như vậy sở nếm qua được khổ mới chính thức đã có ý nghĩa.

Lưu lãng thú nhân run rẩy ngón tay chỉ Tề Hằng da thú:

"Phía trên này là của các ngươi văn tự sao?"

"Đúng vậy "

"Ngươi đọc cho ta nghe nghe."

Băng muốn biết, loại này văn tự ghi chép kỹ càng không tỉ mỉ.

Tề Hằng thấy hắn đối với mấy cái này chữ cảm thấy hứng thú, bỗng nhiên lại cảm thấy hữu cơ có thể thừa lúc rồi, liền từ đầu tới đuôi đọc một lần.

Phía trên ghi chép đồ vật cùng thú nhân nói một tia không kém. Lưu lãng thú nhân kích động, vừa mới dựng thẳng lên đến cảnh giác thoáng qua lại không có đại khái so với chính mình cao cấp văn minh càng có thể làm cho nhân thần phục, buông lỏng.

"Ngươi có thể hay không dạy cho ta viết như thế nào những chữ này?"

"Đương nhiên có thể."

Tề Hằng nở nụ cười, có hi vọng.

"Thế nhưng là, ta không có có cái gì cùng ngươi đổi, cũng sẽ không tại các ngươi Bộ Lạc ở quá lâu ."

"Cái này không có sao, chỉ cần đem ngươi cũng biết thảo dược dạy cho ta, ta sẽ đem văn tự dạy cho ngươi."

Thường dùng chữ Hán cũng có hơn ba nghìn chữ đâu rồi, ai biết hắn có thể học tới khi nào, có lẽ đến lúc đó, hắn liền nguyện ý lưu lại.

"Băng, ta nghĩ uống nước."

Lưu lãng thú nhân sau lưng giống cái triển khai vài cái, nhẹ nói nói.

"Ai, đã đến, đã đến."

Lưu lãng thú nhân đáp ứng, cũng không quan tâm người khác thấy thế nào chân của hắn, chân thấp chân cao đứng lên, cho sau lưng giống cái đã đến lướt nước, cẩn thận nâng dậy nàng, uy nàng uống vào.

Cái kia giống cái một tờ mặt tái nhợt dọa Tề Hằng nhảy dựng, lại còn là cái người bệnh, một cái người thọt thú nhân mang theo cái ốm yếu giống cái đầy khắp núi đồi tìm thảo dược, cái kia không phải là tìm chết sao! Tề Hằng suy đoán, cái này thú nhân như vậy cố chấp tại tìm các loại dược thảo đoán chừng cùng hắn giống cái có quan hệ.

"Tốt nhất dược thảo bình thường đều dài hơn tại trên núi cao, chúng ta Bộ Lạc phụ cận thì có mấy tòa núi cao, chờ các ngươi định cư ra rồi, cũng có thể đi lên xem một chút."

Tề Hằng không hiểu thảo dược, hắn chỉ biết là hai loại rất thường nghe nói, nhân sâm cùng linh chi, cái kia hai loại thuốc hẳn là sinh trưởng ở trong núi sâu , chẳng qua là trong núi sâu tính nguy hiểm cũng sẽ cao hơn rất nhiều, Tề Hằng vừa liếc nhìn thú nhân chân, chân của hắn cốt rõ ràng cho thấy đã đoạn về sau không có cố định, trường lệch ra, loại này xương cốt nếu như từ sai chỗ địa phương tách ra, một lần nữa cố định, có lẽ còn có thể trường hảo.

Cái kia thú nhân gặp Tề Hằng xem chân của hắn, cũng không có tức giận, đại khái là thói quen.

"Chứng kiến ta là tàn tật thú nhân, ngươi rất thất vọng a."

"Chúng ta Bộ Lạc có không ít tàn tật thú nhân , ngươi đối với thảo dược rất hiểu rõ, cùng với ngươi nguyện ý đem những kiến thức này giáo cho người khác tâm càng làm cho người tôn kính."

Lưu lãng thú nhân rõ ràng có chút cảm động, khóe miệng có chút kéo ra, khóe mắt có chút sương mù mịt mờ.

"Cũng không có gì, chẳng qua là hy vọng tất cả thú nhân này có thể kiện kiện khang khang đừng sinh bệnh."

Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ, mặc dù không có nắm chắc nhưng là nhịn không được.

"Tại của ta Bộ Lạc, như ngươi loại này xương cốt trường lệch ra người bệnh, còn có thể khôi phục nguyên dạng ."

Lần trước Đông miệng vết thương toàn bộ thấy xương cốt, cũng dài tốt rồi, đại khái thú nhân khôi phục năng lực tương đối mạnh a, có lẽ, cái này thú nhân thật sự có thể khôi phục khỏe mạnh.

"Thật sự? Nếu như ngươi có biện pháp để cho ta khôi phục thành khỏe mạnh chân, ta nguyện ý vì ngươi cùng ngươi Bộ Lạc phục vụ mười cái tuyết quý."

Lưu lãng thú nhân trong mắt chợt hiện hy vọng, chân thành mà nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, nếu như nói như vậy, hắn có thể bò lên trên cao nhất ngọn núi là Diễm Minh hái thuốc, Diễm Minh có lẽ sẽ chậm rãi tốt.

Đệ 22 chương

Tề Hằng dùng ba ngày thời gian tìm tới chính mình muốn tìm đồ vật cùng nhân tài, tâm tình vô cùng hảo, mấy ngày nay, trong bộ lạc Á Thú cùng mặt khác thú nhân đã ở đi dạo mít-tinh hội nghị, mỗi lần lúc trời tối tụ họp cùng một chỗ đàm luận tối đa chính là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc.

Quỳnh giơ lên thủ đoạn, một chuỗi thanh thúy leng keng tiếng vang lên đến, trên mặt quét qua vài ngày đến nay phiền muộn, trên cổ tay một chuỗi đẹp đẽ màu sắc rực rỡ bảo thạch tại chạng vạng tối ôn hòa ánh mắt xéo qua trung vẫn như cũ chướng mắt.

"Đây là dũng dùng ba Đầu Trường Giác Thú theo Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cho ta đổi lấy, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thật là chúng ta phụ cận cường đại nhất Bộ Lạc, nghe nói loại này tảng đá tại rất sâu dưới mặt đất mới có, cũng không biết bọn họ là như thế nào đào đi lên ."

Quỳnh một bên khoe khoang bắt tay vào làm liên (dây xích) một bên ngượng ngùng mà ngắm dũng liếc, trông thấy dũng vẻ mặt cưng chiều mà nhìn hắn, lập tức đỏ mặt, xem ra, bọn hắn tiểu vợ chồng hai cái hẳn là hòa hảo rồi.

"Ba Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi như vậy cái Tiểu chút chít, nhà của ngươi dũng thật là hào phóng. Nhà của ta vị kia nói loại vật này không có gì dùng, tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cho ta thay đổi tấm vé lông dài thỏ da lông, nghe nói loại này lông dài thỏ chỉ sinh trưởng tại trên tuyết sơn, lông của nó đặc biệt kỹ càng giữ ấm vừa mềm mềm, thích hợp mùa đông làm thú vật áo da."

Thành Á Thú mai linh không biết là oán trách vẫn là khoe khoang mà cũng ngắm nhà mình thú nhân liếc, mọi người lại là một hồi hâm mộ. Tề Hằng bị phun ra mặt mũi tràn đầy đường cảm giác, xem ra dỗ dành nữ nhân phương pháp từ xưa đến nay cũng không có thay đổi qua, khái khái, Tề Hằng đã đem Á Thú về đến nữ nhân một loại rồi.

"Ồ, tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu các ngươi đã về rồi, tại sao lại là hai tay trống trơn không có cái gì trao đổi?"

Còn chưa kịp mở miệng lộ Á Thú thanh cành quay đầu lại nhìn thấy vừa mới vào Đông cùng Tề Hằng.

Đông cũng nghe thấy mấy cái Á Thú đối thoại, trên mặt cực kỳ không được tự nhiên, hắn cái gì cũng không có cho Tề Hằng đổi, giờ phút này như một cái bị đương chúng triển lãm không đau lòng chính mình bạn lữ thú nhân, lập tức có chút chân tay luống cuống.

"Không có gì để ý đồ vật, mít-tinh hội nghị còn có vài ngày đâu rồi, chúng ta đi dạo nữa đi dạo."

Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian nói chuyện là Đông giải vây, cái này ngốc đại cá tử tâm nhãn quá thật sự, cũng đừng cũng chạy tới dùng ba Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi cái kia vô dụng đích tảng đá. Tại hiện đại giá trị liên thành bảo thạch, hôm nay tại Tề Hằng trong mắt liền là vô dụng tảng đá, nhà hắn thú nhân đi săn có được Trường Giác Thú là muốn đổi càng vật hữu dụng .

"Đi Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc xem một chút đi, chỗ đó nhất định có ngươi muốn đồ vật."

Hồng Vân cười híp mắt nói, Tề Hằng cùng Hồng Vân tương đối quen thuộc, liền cẩn thận ngồi ở Hồng Vân bên người, kể từ khi biết hắn mang thai, Tề Hằng tổng không tự chủ nhìn về phía bụng của hắn, sau đó cẩn thận cùng hắn giữ một khoảng cách.

"Ngươi mấy ngày nay đều thay đổi cái gì?"

"Không đổi cái gì ly kỳ đồ vật, đều là chút ít tiểu hài tử dùng đồ chơi."

Nói dứt lời, mặt vừa đỏ rồi, cũng không biết nàng vì cái gì như vậy yêu xấu hổ, mọi người biết rõ hắn mang thai đều thời gian dài như vậy vừa nhắc tới bụng của hắn, liền đỏ mặt.

Thất Hỉ a mỗ biết rõ Hồng Vân thay đổi vật gì, là hài tử ăn Nãi Quả Tử, Á Thú không có sữa, sinh hạ đến hài tử đều là ăn Nãi Quả Tử , thú nhân tiểu tể lớn lên nhanh, ăn được một hai tháng liền có thể ăn thịt cháo rồi. Nghe nói loại này Nãi Quả Tử sinh trưởng ở vô cùng nhiệt địa phương, cách cách nơi này rất xa . Gặp Hồng Vân thẹn thùng, liền đi ra hoà giải:

"Các ngươi đều là đồng thời kết bạn , cũng muốn cố gắng lên mới là."

Nói mấy đôi đồng thời kết bạn tiểu bầu bạn cùng một chỗ không được tự nhiên.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc là chừng nổi tiếng đại Bộ Lạc, trong bộ lạc tộc nhân dùng hổ tộc, Sư tộc thú nhân chiếm đa số, còn có chút ít Ưng Tộc thú nhân.

Truyền thuyết bọn hắn Bộ Lạc cách mỗi trăm năm tất nhiên ra một cái dũng mãnh bạch hổ, cái này chỉ bạch hổ cũng tất nhiên sẽ là thú nhân thế giới làm ra Kinh Thiên Động Địa cải cách.

Bởi vì Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thập phần cường đại, cho nên đồ ăn so mặt khác Bộ Lạc sung túc rất nhiều, đời sau tỉ lệ sống sót cũng rất cao, là trong lòng mọi người sở hướng tới một cái Bộ Lạc. Nhưng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc có một cái bất cận nhân tình quy định, cái kia chính là, Bộ Lạc không nuôi dưỡng vô dụng đích thú nhân, phàm là tàn tật thú nhân cùng lão thú nhân đều bị đuổi đi.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc quầy hàng trước tụ tập giống cái cùng Á Thú chiếm đa số, bọn hắn Bộ Lạc muốn trao đổi đồ vật không chỉ có đồ ăn, còn có rất nhiều bình thường Bộ Lạc chưa từng gặp qua đồ vật.

Tề Hằng dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh mới chen đến phụ cận, quầy hàng rất dài, chừng hai ba mươi mễ.

Phía trên bầy đặt toàn bộ hết gì đó đều phân ra chủng loại, có đồ ăn, có bảo thạch, có dược thảo, có các loại chưa thấy qua trái cây, còn có một chút hải sản phẩm!

Lại có hải sản phẩm, cái này có thể nói hay không nói rõ ràng biển rộng cách nơi này rất gần? Biển rộng thế nhưng là thiên nhiên giao phó nhân loại lại một cái bảo tàng rồi. Tề Hằng nhìn xem những cái này tán loạn trân châu cùng rong biển, hải tinh, vỏ sò còn có một đầu làm ba ba cá mập con cá, đoán chừng Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng chính là ở chỗ này đổi lại trân châu a.

Khoảng cách quầy hàng không tính xa địa phương đứng thẳng một cái lều vải lớn, lều vải lớn phía trên, bầy đặt một cái cọp răng kiếm đầu lâu hợp với da thú, trân quý như vậy da thú để ở bên ngoài gió thổi ngày phơi nắng, mặc cho ai đều không bỏ được, như vậy để đó chỉ sợ khoe khoang thành phần chiếm đa số.

Cái kia lều vải lớn hạ nửa bộ phận là đá tảng xây thành , nửa bộ phận trên mới là da thú khởi động đến , có cao hơn ba mét, cái này lều vải tại toàn bộ mít-tinh hội nghị thượng hạc giữa bầy gà bình thường dễ làm người khác chú ý.

Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị chỉ có mười ngày, rõ ràng còn phí lớn như vậy sức lực tạo ra như vậy cái lều vải lớn, có thể thấy được lều vải chủ nhân thân phận không tầm thường. Tề Hằng suy đoán bên trong phải là hổ tộc tộc trường.

Sẽ dùng tảng đá làm cái bệ, khoảng cách nguyên thủy phòng ốc cũng không xa, thực không thể nhỏ xem thú nhân trí tuệ nha! Tề Hằng đang tại âm thầm cảm thán, chợt thấy cái kia lều vải rèm xốc lên rồi, một cái thướt tha giống cái từ bên trong đi ra, ăn mặc có chút quen thuộc, giống như là hôm trước nhìn thấy Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng.

Sau đó cùng ra đến một người nam nhân, người nam nhân kia không hề giống bình thường thú nhân giống nhau toàn thân che kín cơ bắp. Thân hình không nói ra được đơn bạc thon gầy, vóc dáng lại thần kỳ cao, xem trên đầu của hắn cùng trên cổ phiền phức vật phẩm trang sức, trái ngược với cái tộc trưởng, hẳn là hắn chính là hổ tộc tộc trưởng

Thú nhân cảnh giác, Tề Hằng theo dõi hắn xem thời điểm, cái kia thú nhân hình như có phát giác giống như mà xoay đầu lại, cùng Tề Hằng ánh mắt đúng rồi vừa vặn, người nọ một đôi hẹp dài con mắt, cái mũi đặc biệt cao, bờ môi đặc biệt mỏng, đầu cùng bình thường thú nhân so sánh với có chút ít.

Thấy rõ nhìn về phía chính mình chính là cái Á Thú về sau, cao gầy thú nhân ánh mắt theo âm lãnh biến thành quỷ dị câu dẫn, Tề Hằng bị nhìn hắn được trong nội tâm rùng mình một cái. Không biết như thế nào liền nghĩ đến, bị cái này thú nhân nhìn chằm chằm vào, chỉ sợ không tốt thoát thân, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc người số không nhiều, căn cơ bất ổn, giờ mới bắt đầu phát triển, về sau vẫn là khiêm tốn một chút thì tốt hơn.

Cái kia ánh mắt của người không thuận theo không buông tha, Tề Hằng ánh mắt ánh mắt xéo qua đã thoáng nhìn Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng cũng nhìn qua rồi, cuống quít cúi đầu, lôi kéo Đông tranh thủ thời gian mượn chen chúc đám người trốn.

Ngắn ngủn vài giây đối mặt, Tề Hằng đã theo trong ánh mắt của hắn nhìn thấy coi rẻ hết thảy cuồng ngạo cùng không tầm thường dã tâm, tuy nhiên chỉ nhìn cái kia thú nhân liếc, nhưng Tề Hằng đã sinh ra thật sâu cảm giác nguy cơ, như vậy có dã tâm thú nhân sẽ không chịu được cùng hắn ngang nhau tồn tại, hắn muốn là cao cao tại thượng, cùng thần phục.

Tề Hằng vừa đi vừa muốn, phải nghĩ biện pháp đem Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc người xác nhập tới đây, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc nhân số quá ít là cứng rắn tổn thương.

Đối với tiểu á thú lôi kéo chính mình vội vàng rời đi, Đông cảm giác không hiểu thấu, nhưng Tề Hằng lôi kéo hắn thời điểm ra đi, Đông trong nội tâm kỳ thật nhẹ nhàng thở ra , Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc rất cường đại, cường đại đến làm cho mình tự ti mặc cảm, muốn cố gắng trở nên càng cường đại hơn mới được.

Đệ 23 chương

Còn lại mấy ngày thời gian ở bên trong, Tề Hằng đi khắp mít-tinh hội nghị thượng đại đa số Bộ Lạc, chuyên tâm tìm kiếm các loại đồ ăn hạt giống

Thổ địa là thành thật nhất , gieo xuống chắc chắn sẽ có thu hoạch, về sau sinh hoạt điều kiện sẽ càng ngày càng tốt, ấu tể tỉ lệ sống sót sẽ càng ngày càng cao, thú nhân nhân số cũng sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều. Chỉ dựa vào đi săn duy trì sinh kế cũng không ổn định, chỉ có phát triển gieo trồng cùng nuôi dưỡng mới là kế lâu dài.

Tím cây là giống cái cùng Á Thú rất thường ăn đồ ăn, bởi vì thường thấy nhất, lượng sản cũng không ít, thích hợp đại diện tích gieo trồng, chỉ gieo trồng cái này một loại, ngay cả có chọn món điều.

Tìm vài ngày sau, cuối cùng có hơi có chút kiểm nhận lấy được.

Tề Hằng tại một cái ở tại Thiên Khôn Hà hạ du Bộ Lạc chỗ đó thay đổi một loại trái cây, lớn lên đặc biệt như bánh mì, Tề Hằng liền kêu nó cây bánh mì.

Cái kia Bộ Lạc trên mặt đất địa thế khá thấp, núi rừng cách khá xa một ít, mảng lớn bên trên bình nguyên dài quá loại này loại bề ngoài cùng loại bánh mì, như hoa quả vừa giống như khoai lang đồ vật.

Tề Hằng nếm thử một miếng ngọt ngon miệng, dựa theo loại này vị cái quả này tinh bột loại hàm lượng có lẽ không thấp, chính giữa một cái đại hạch chiếm được toàn bộ cây bánh mì một nửa tả hữu, Tề Hằng cố ý chọn lựa một ít chín mọng trái cây, ý định mang về nhà đủ loại thử nhìn một chút, không biết có thể hay không sống.

Còn có một loại đồ ăn hình dạng có điểm giống phóng đại bản cây ngô, chính giữa cây gậy xách đừng đại, cây gậy phía trên cây ngô hạt tuy nhiên cũng không nhỏ, nhưng toàn bộ cây gậy thượng không có mấy viên, loại vật này nếu như đại diện tích gieo trồng lời mà nói..., còn không bằng gieo trồng tím cây, sản lượng quá ít, chiếm diện tích lại không nhỏ, so sánh gân gà, Tề Hằng cân nhắc thật lâu cũng đổi đi một tí.

Ngoại trừ hai thứ này bên ngoài cũng không có cái khác hạt giống rồi, xem ra còn phải chính mình đi trên núi nhìn nhiều xem, nhiều tìm xem, có lẽ còn có thể có phát hiện.

Mít-tinh hội nghị ngày cuối cùng, loại này giúp nhau đổi đồ vật giao dịch đã tiến vào khâu cuối cùng, ngoại trừ Tề Hằng cùng Đông, còn lại mấy đôi thú nhân mang đến con mồi đã dùng hết rồi, mọi người sáng sớm mà bắt đầu thu thập lều vải, chuẩn bị trở về Bộ Lạc. Ở vài ngày lều vải, bị con muỗi cùng oi bức quấy giấc ngủ tộc nhân bắt đầu tưởng niệm chính mình rộng rãi sáng ngời căn phòng lớn.

Huân cũng bị Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng trao đổi đã tới, với tư cách là chút ít giống cái nhân vật dẫn đầu, nhiệm vụ của nàng chính là một năm về sau đem cái này mười đôi nhân vật mới lại mang về Bộ Lạc, các nàng đối với đường, còn đẳng trong dân cư phòng ở rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng có chút chẳng thèm ngó tới, bởi vì tại các nàng có hạn kiến thức ở bên trong, chỉ có bạch hổ tộc tộc trưởng lều vải mới là rất thần khí.

Tề Hằng chưa từ bỏ ý định mà lại rời đi một buổi sáng, liên tục đi dạo nhiều ngày như vậy mít-tinh hội nghị, hắn đã sớm chán ghét rồi, nhưng vì có thể cho tộc nhân khai thác khai thác sách dạy nấu ăn, cứ việc:cho dù trong lòng biết không có gì mới đồ, vẫn là lại vòng đi một tí loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc quầy hàng, mít-tinh hội nghị người trên đã càng ngày càng ít, mít-tinh hội nghị ngày cuối cùng, tất cả mọi người tại thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị trên đường thịt nướng, sáng sớm ngày mai trở về Bộ Lạc.

Đi tới đi tới, một đứa bé tiếng khóc hấp dẫn Tề Hằng, hài tử tiếng khóc đặc biệt thảm, khóc rất lâu cũng không thấy đại nhân đi dỗ dành, Tề Hằng nhịn không được đều rời đi mít-tinh hội nghị đi về hướng một cái bụi cỏ rậm rạp khu rừng nhỏ.

Đông rất tỉnh ngủ mà dựng thẳng lấy lỗ tai nghe, cầm cây côn ở phía trước dò đường, phòng ngừa trong bụi cỏ có rắn cắn đến Tề Hằng.

Rời đi mấy trăm mét xa, chỉ thấy một cái mang theo cuống rốn máu me nhầy nhụa đứa bé động tác yếu ớt mà trừng mắt tay chân, một đoàn một đoàn lông trắng đính vào trên người hắn, nhìn qua đặc biệt bẩn, tiếng khóc ngọn nguồn chính là hắn.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông liếc nhau một cái, hướng bốn phía nhìn nhìn, không dám càng đi về phía trước một bước, vạn nhất cái kia sinh sản:sản xuất phu nhân còn ở nơi này sẽ không tốt.

"Có người ở sao?"

Tề Hằng hỏi một câu, hai người dựng thẳng lấy lỗ tai nghe xong một hồi, không ai đáp ứng.

"Con cái nhà ai?"

Đông lớn tiếng hô một câu.

Cách mấy trăm mét xa bên ngoài một cái lão a mỗ hô:

"Đừng hô, đó là bị ném đi ấu tể, không ai muốn ."

Tề Hằng mắt nhìn Đông, lại nhìn mắt cái kia giống như khóc đến muốn lên không nổi tức giận tiểu hài tử, thú nhân thế giới còn có thể ném hài tử?

Ngu ngơ một hồi.

"Chúng ta đem hắn mang đi a, cũng không thể nhìn thấy còn ném ở chỗ này lại để cho hắn chết mất."

"Hảo, được rồi."

Đông cũng chưa từng thấy qua loại tình huống này, Tề Hằng muốn mang đi, vậy mang đi a, trong bộ lạc năm nay tuyết quý chắc có lẽ không thiếu đồ ăn .

Có thể cái đứa bé kia trên người vô cùng bẩn , Tề Hằng muốn ôm hắn thật sự không cách nào ra tay, hắn cũng chỉ là cái không có trải qua chuyện gì chưa lập gia đình thanh niên, hai người trên tay cái gì cũng không có mang, Tề Hằng Đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, ý định tìm vài miếng đại lá cây đem tiểu hài tử bọc lại trước mang về hơn nữa.

"Dùng cái này."

Tề Hằng lại càng hoảng sợ, vừa rồi cái kia kêu gọi đầu hàng a mỗ không biết lúc nào xuất hiện ở phía sau hai người, đưa cho Tề Hằng một khối da thú.

"Các ngươi là người tốt cái đó, thần thú sẽ phù hộ các ngươi."

"A, a mỗ, vật này làm sao làm mất?"

Tề Hằng chỉ chỉ cái kia máu me nhầy nhụa liền tại đứa bé trên người cuống rốn.

A mỗ là một người từng trải, đi ra phía trước, một cái cắn đứt cuống rốn, thuận tay tại còn dư lại cuống rốn phía trên đánh cho cái kết, sau đó dùng da thú gói kỹ, đưa cho Tề Hằng.

"Ta buổi sáng trông thấy một cái giống cái tới đây đem hắn ném ở chỗ này , ta đã già, cũng không biết có thể hay không sống quá cái này tuyết quý, cái này ấu tể ta mang đi cũng không sống được, một mực thủ tại chỗ này, chờ đợi như các ngươi hảo tâm như vậy người."

Đem con đưa cho Tề Hằng về sau, mắt nhìn Đông:

"Ngươi thú nhân rất cường tráng, nuôi dưỡng cái ấu tể có lẽ không thành vấn đề."

Tại thú nhân thế giới ở bên trong còn sống nơi đó có dễ dàng vừa nói, nghĩ nghĩ lại thở dài:

"Chỉ cần không đói bụng chết là được rồi."

"A mỗ, cái kia giống cái tại sao phải đem mới ra sinh ấu tể ném đi à?"

"Nghe nói, là phạm vào thần kị."

Đông đã minh bạch, hắn khi còn bé bái kiến loại sự tình này, chẳng qua là hắn để ý qua, cho nên ấn tượng không sâu khắc, khi đó mỗi ngày đói không có không tưởng bất cứ chuyện gì.

Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu cũng từng dùng cái này cái lý do xử lý qua một cái giống cái hài tử, hắn lúc ấy còn nhỏ, không rõ cái kia khóc gáy gáy giống cái vì cái gì rõ ràng không bỏ được còn đem con của mình ném đi, về sau cái kia giống cái chính mình vọt tới Ngạc Thú trong miệng, Tộc Vu nói nàng bị thần thú nguyền rủa, điên rồi.

Bị một cái Bộ Lạc vứt bỏ hài tử vốn Bộ Lạc người là không cho phép nhặt về, một cái khác Bộ Lạc người có thể nhặt, bởi vì từng Bộ Lạc ở giữa thần kị bất đồng, kỳ thật Đông mình cũng không rõ thần kị là cái có ý tứ gì, hắn chỉ biết là đó là không thể trái bối thần thánh đồ vật.

"Cái kia giống cái lớn lên rất đẹp, đoán chừng lại là một cái không nghe lời giống cái a, không thể đắc tội Tộc Vu, hài tử, các ngươi có thể ngàn vạn nhớ kỹ, không thể đắc tội Tộc Vu, muốn nghe Tộc Vu mà nói."

Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ lão a mỗ nói lời này ý tứ, Tộc Vu còn có loại này quyền lợi? Cái này ngu muội thế giới, vốn nhân khẩu liền thiếu, còn chính mình làm mất một ít.

"Chúng ta trở về đi, hắn giống như đói bụng, đúng rồi, Thất Hỉ a mỗ nói, ấu tể có thể ăn cái gì kia mà? Chúng ta cũng đổi một ít a!"

"Hảo, tốt."

Đông rất không được tự nhiên, biết được Hồng Vân hoài tể thời điểm, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ mình cũng rất nhanh sẽ có chính mình tể , không nghĩ tới cái này tể đến nhanh như vậy, cưới Tề Hằng về sau thật sự là muốn cái gì có cái đó, Tề Hằng nhất định là thú thần ban cho bảo bối của mình.

Tề Hằng mắt thấy Đông nhìn về phía ánh mắt của mình càng phát ra triền miên phi xót xa, trong nội tâm âm thầm kỳ quái, làm gì vậy loại này ánh mắt xem ta, hài tử cũng không phải ngươi , cũng không phải ta sinh đấy! Nghĩ nghĩ, mình không phải là cái chính thức Á Thú, có lẽ không thể sinh a!

Chờ một chút, chẳng lẽ mình là muốn sinh đấy!

Tề Hằng bị ý nghĩ của mình kinh sợ đến, hai người cứ như vậy mộc ngơ ngác mang theo cái tiểu bất điểm trở về Bộ Lạc căn cứ.

Đệ 24 chương

Tề Hằng cùng Đông hai cái này tân thủ thêm người thường A Phụ A Mỗ, hoàn toàn không hiểu như thế nào chiếu cố cái vật nhỏ này

Trở lại Bộ Lạc căn cứ, Thất Hỉ a mỗ nhìn thấy vội vàng đem hài tử tiếp nhận đi, dùng thú nhân thế giới chỉ mỗi hắn có dịch sữa cây chất lỏng đem tiểu gia hỏa rửa ráy sạch sẽ .

Mới ra sinh ấu tể không thể dùng nước tắm rửa, ấu tể trên người có một tầng giữ ấm cách khuẩn màng đều là A Phụ hóa thành thú hình liếm sạch sẽ , nhưng hiện tại khẳng định không thích hợp liếm sạch sẽ, bởi vì tiểu gia hỏa trên người quá rồi.

Thất Hỉ a mỗ lại cho tiểu gia hỏa cho ăn... Chút ít Nãi Quả Tử, trông thấy tiểu gia hỏa ăn ăn ngủ rồi, sau đó mới mừng rỡ yêu thương mà ôm trong tay cho mọi người xem.

Một đám cao lớn thú nhân, Á Thú còn có mới tới giống cái, đều trìu mến mà ôm mấy ôm, mà ngay cả mới tới ốm yếu băng giống cái Diễm Minh, cũng giãy dụa lấy đứng lên nhìn thoáng qua, lập tức lại ánh mắt cô đơn mà nằm ở một bên, nàng đại khái là không thể thời gian dài đứng đấy.

Băng mắt nhìn đem tiểu ấu tể ôm trở về đến nuôi dưỡng Đông cùng Tề Hằng, vốn đang đối với bọn họ tồn tại một điểm cảnh giác tại thời khắc này cũng đã biến mất hơn phân nửa. Tại thú nhân thế giới, nhặt được ấu tể lại mang về nhà nuôi dưỡng, là đáng giá ca tụng chuyện tốt, điều này nói rõ Đông cùng Tề Hằng là có tấm lòng yêu mến tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu.

Dạo qua một vòng về sau mới đến phiên tân tấn A Phụ A Mỗ ôm một cái, tiểu bất điểm khả năng lúc trước khóc đến quá mệt mỏi, mọi người bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận lại truyền tới truyền đi vậy mà cũng không có đánh thức nàng, đưa đến Đông trong tay còn đang ngủ lấy.

Thú nhân cao lớn, ấu tể nho nhỏ mềm một đoàn núp ở Đông trên bàn tay, không thể so với Đông bàn tay lớn hơn bao nhiêu, Đông tại chỗ liền ngốc trệ, động cũng không dám động.

"Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng nhanh tiếp nhận đi, ta không dám ôm nàng, nàng quá nhỏ."

Đông thanh âm đều có chút biến điệu rồi.

Rửa ráy sạch sẽ về sau, Thất Hỉ a mỗ nói vật nhỏ này là một giống cái, Tề Hằng cũng sẽ không ôm hài tử, nhưng khi nhìn lấy Đông như một đầu gỗ giống nhau đứng ở nơi đó, phảng phất bị làm Định Thân Thuật, mới nâng tiểu hài tử trong chốc lát công phu, liền đặc biệt khoa trương mà liên thủ đều run đứng lên, Tề Hằng nghiêng qua Đông liếc, thật vô dụng, ôm cái tiểu hài tử có cái gì khó .

Tề Hằng cẩn thận chính mình nhận lấy, học Thất Hỉ a mỗ bộ dạng một cánh tay nâng nàng, cái tay còn lại cánh tay từ bên ngoài che chở nàng, cũng thiếu thốn đầu đầy đổ mồ hôi, toàn thân cứng ngắc, bất quá khá tốt, ôm lấy đến tư thế ngược lại là hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) rồi.

"Tề Hằng tư thế rất không tồi, học vô cùng nhanh, quả nhiên là về sau làm a mỗ ."

"Đúng nha, mọi người mau đến xem xem, tên tiểu tử này nhỏ như vậy, mặt mày ngược lại rất nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái đâu!"

"Đúng vậy, ta đã thấy ấu tể không ít, tên tiểu tử này mặt mày xác thực nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, lớn lên về sau nhất định như Tề Hằng giống nhau đẹp mắt."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ mặt mày hớn hở mà chằm chằm vào tiểu bất điểm, một tờ tang thương mặt tràn đầy yêu thương.

Tề Hằng nghe thấy mọi người khích lệ tiểu bất điểm, trong nội tâm bỗng nhiên liền vui thích , không phải mình sinh thì sao, coi như chính mình thân sinh dưỡng tốt rồi. Tuy nhiên hắn theo cái kia trương trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hoàn toàn nhìn không ra nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hai chữ, nhưng Thất Hỉ a mỗ mà nói sẽ không sai, tiểu gia hỏa trưởng thành nhất định là cái đại mỹ nhân.

Bởi vì đã có tiểu thư tính, đường trở về thượng đã đi lúc đến còn nhiều gấp đôi. Mọi người tuy nhiên muốn nhanh lên trở lại chính mình Bộ Lạc, nhưng đã có mới tánh mạng phảng phất Bộ Lạc tương lai đều tràn ngập hy vọng, Tề Hằng cho cái này Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở bên trong nghênh đón cái thứ nhất hài tử gọi là Thần Hi.

Tiểu gia hỏa quá nhỏ, một lần ăn được thiếu, đói nhanh, cách mỗi hai đến ba giờ thời gian muốn uy một lần Nãi Quả Tử, ban ngày khá tốt, mọi người thay phiên chiếu cố, nhất là đã hoài tể Hồng Vân luôn cướp uy hài tử, buổi tối thời điểm liền gặp nạn rồi, tiểu gia hỏa nửa đêm muốn ăn hai lần Nãi Quả Tử.

Đông còn vị thành niên, buổi tối ngủ được chết chìm chết chìm , tiểu bất điểm hô phá cuống họng hắn cũng không nghe thấy, Tề Hằng mỗi đêm ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng đứng lên uy hài tử, thường thường đút đút chính mình lại ngủ rồi, giữ vững được hai ba ngày cũng có chút chống đỡ không nổi rồi, ban ngày thường xuyên ngủ gà ngủ gật. Đông lòng tràn đầy áy náy:

"Tề Hằng, buổi tối tiểu tể muốn ăn Nãi Quả Tử thời điểm, ngươi sẽ đem ta đánh tỉnh, ta tới đút nàng."

"Không có chuyện gì đâu, ta kiên trì ở, Thất Hỉ a mỗ nói, tiểu tể càng lớn sẽ càng tốt mang , cũng liền ăn được hai ba tháng Nãi Quả Tử, có thể ăn thịt nhão cháo rồi, tiểu tể nửa đêm không đói bụng, sẽ không hồi tỉnh rồi."

"Chờ chúng ta quay về bộ lạc, ban ngày ta mang theo nàng, ngươi có thể ngủ một lát rồi."

"Sau này trở về, ngươi còn muốn đi săn đâu! Không có chuyện gì đâu, ta kiên trì được."

Đông rất tự trách, nguyên lai tại tộc trưởng trong lều vải lúc ngủ, chưa bao giờ sẽ ngủ được chết như vậy, có một chút gió thổi cỏ lay sẽ tỉnh lại, cùng Tề Hằng cùng một chỗ về sau, phảng phất có dựa vào bình thường, buổi tối ngủ được đặc biệt chìm.

Chính hắn thầm hạ quyết tâm, buổi tối hôm nay không ngủ, sẽ chờ lấy tiểu tể đã ăn xong ngủ tiếp, Tề Hằng buổi tối nhìn xem ngồi ở chỗ kia trừng to mắt không chịu nằm xuống Đông, trong lòng vẫn là rất cảm động , hắn sẽ là một cái phụ trách A Phụ, nhưng không biết có thể hay không có một cái con của mình!

Tề Hằng hiện tại đã không hề xoắn xuýt tương lai có thể hay không sinh cái oắt con sự tình, ngược lại có chút bận tâm chính mình tương lai không thể sinh. Thân thể của hắn cùng Á Thú dù sao cũng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

9 ngày sau sáng sớm, mọi người rốt cục về tới xa cách hơn nửa tháng lâu gia, dũng chở đi quỳnh một hổ đi đầu xông về phòng ốc của mình, vài ngày không thấy liền đặc biệt nhớ nhà, trước kia đi tham gia Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm chưa bao giờ qua cảm giác như vậy.

Vừa đi đến cửa khẩu, chỉ thấy nhà mình trong phòng đi tới một cái cao gầy cao gầy thú nhân, cái kia thú nhân bên cạnh mở cửa bên cạnh quay đầu lại cùng bên trong giống cái nói chuyện, nghe thấy bên ngoài có động tĩnh, cơ cảnh mà quay đầu.

Dũng cùng quỳnh không thể tin mà nhìn như vậy hai cái chiếm được chính nhà mình đích ăn trộm, Đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem xác định là phòng ốc của mình về sau, dũng nộ khí lập tức lên tới đỉnh đầu, buông quỳnh, ánh mắt rét lạnh nhe răng trợn mắt mà đi hướng cao gầy thú nhân, cái kia thú nhân dưới sự kinh hãi, sau lưng triển khai một đôi cánh khổng lồ, một tiếng ưng kêu phóng lên trời.

Bên trong giống cái run rẩy đi tới:

"Đừng đánh, đừng đánh, chúng ta ở nhờ hai ngày liền định đi, đừng đánh."

Cái kia giống cái hiển nhiên không biết bay, bay lên không trung thú nhân thấy mình giống cái đi ra, trong nội tâm tuy nhiên e ngại dũng, nhưng cũng không có thể tiếp tục phi trên trời, hắn lao xuống muốn mang lấy chính mình giống cái bay đi, dũng bắt lấy trong nháy mắt cơ hội, phi bổ nhào qua, đem Ưng Thú Nhân đặt ở móng vuốt phía dưới, há miệng liền véo tại trên cổ của hắn, chỉ cần hắn khẽ động, sẽ muốn mạng của hắn.

"Không nên, van cầu ngươi, van cầu ngươi, không muốn giết hắn ~~ "

Cái kia giống cái sợ hãi phi nhào đầu về phía trước, muốn đem dũng đẩy ra, nhưng biến hình về sau dũng chiều cao chừng 4-5m, một chân đều nhanh có giống cái eo thô, làm sao có thể đẩy được di chuyển.

Cái kia tiểu thư tính gặp đẩy bất động dũng, liền quay đầu đến cầu quỳnh:

"Van cầu ngươi, cho ngươi thú nhân đừng giết hắn, chúng ta không nghĩ chiếm chỗ của các ngươi. Nhà của chúng ta hủy, chỉ tính toán ở chỗ này ở vài ngày liền đi . Van cầu ngươi, van cầu ngươi!"

Xa lạ kia giống cái sớm đã lệ rơi đầy mặt, có thể quỳnh trong nội tâm còn đang tức giận đâu rồi, đây là hắn cùng dũng phòng ở, sao có thể cho ngoại nhân ở, hơi quá đáng.

Quỳnh mặt lạnh lấy:

"Chờ chúng ta tộc trưởng tới đây lại xử trí hắn."

Cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân một tiếng ưng kêu về sau, bên cạnh vài toà trong phòng lần lượt lại bay ra ngoài mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân, quỳnh vội vàng hướng dũng dựa sát vào, hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa bao giờ gặp chuyện như vậy, phẫn nộ ngoài lại có chút ít e ngại, những thứ này thú nhân là tới đoạt phòng ốc sao?

Đông đám người so dũng chậm hơi có chút, một tiếng ưng kêu thời điểm, đã phát hiện không tầm thường tình huống, một nhóm thú nhân vội vàng nhanh hơn tốc độ đi vào dũng phòng ở phía trước, mà Ưng Thú Nhân bên kia cũng đã tụ tập □□ cái, một cái trong đó hóa thành hình người, đi lên trước đến:

"Chúng ta vô tình ý mạo phạm, chúng ta trên tuyết sơn vách núi đỉnh gia bị phá hủy rồi, vốn muốn bay đến một tòa khác tuyết sơn, trên đường thê tử của ta muốn sinh tể nhi, thấy được nhà của các ngươi, liền ở vài ngày, chúng ta có thể lập tức rời đi , mời không nên thương tổn tộc nhân của chúng ta."

Tề Hằng chợt nhìn đến cái kia cao gầy cao gầy thú nhân sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa rò vẫn chậm một nhịp tim đập, cái kia thú lỗ mũi người đặc biệt cao, đầu có chút ít, lớn lên đặc biệt như bạch hổ tộc ở bên trong cái kia tộc trưởng.

Nghe thấy hắn nói chuyện, cẩn thận nhìn lại một chút, tuy nhiên ngoại hình lớn lên có điểm giống, nhưng nhìn kỹ một chút vẫn là bất đồng , cái này thú nhân hình dung chật vật, ánh mắt Thanh Minh, Tề Hằng mình cũng không rõ vì sao đôi chỉ gặp mặt một lần chính là cái kia bạch hổ tộc trưởng như vậy e ngại, rõ ràng chỉ gặp liếc mà thôi.

Đệ 25 chương

Ưng Thú Nhân thái độ không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, chợt nghe xong giống như không có gì không nói đạo lý được địa phương, nhưng bọn hắn bản thân đã làm sai chuyện còn không có biểu hiện ra đuối lý khiến cho người cảm thấy rất không sảng.

"Mượn ở vài ngày vốn không là cái đại sự gì, nhưng thừa dịp chủ nhân không ở nhà, không có trải qua chủ nhân đồng ý đã vào ở đến, vậy không đúng."

Đông mặt lạnh lùng nói. Đầu lĩnh Ưng Thú Nhân hiển nhiên cũng cảm giác mình làm được không đúng, không nói gì, trong nháy mắt tình cảnh có chút yên tĩnh xấu hổ.

Lúc này, theo Ưng Thú Nhân sau lưng đi ra một cái giống cái, cái kia giống cái trong tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà ôm một quả trứng, Tề Hằng nhìn rõ ràng rồi, đó là một viên so Thần Hi đoàn đứng lên còn ít một chút trứng.

Vẫn là một cái rất mềm trứng, theo mặt ngoài đều có thể chứng kiến bên trong tựa hồ đang ngọa nguậy, cái kia trứng giống như tùy thời muốn phá vỡ giống nhau.

"Đều là ta không tốt, xem lại các ngươi lều vải thật tốt quá, nhịn không được cầu bạn lữ của ta để cho ta vào ở đi, của ta trứng rất yếu ớt, chịu không được phi hành cùng lắc lư, cho nên mời các ngươi không nên giận chó đánh mèo tộc nhân của ta, đúng vô cùng không dậy nổi."

Nhu nhược giống cái đứng ra nói chuyện đôi hòa hoãn không khí là rất hữu dụng , hơn nữa nàng nói đều là sự thật, mọi người đều thấy được viên kia mỏng không thể đụng một cái trứng, ngữ khí của nàng cũng rất chân thành, Đông cùng dũng liền không tốt lắm tiếp tục đuổi cứu trách nhiệm của bọn hắn rồi.

Thú nhân thế giới ở bên trong Ưng Thú Nhân thật là hiếm thấy , bọn hắn đều sinh hoạt tại cao cao trên tuyết sơn, cùng dưới núi thú nhân cũng không liên hệ, bọn hắn thường thường tự cho mình tài trí hơn người, hôm nay bị bọn hắn xem thường Lục Địa Thú Nhân bắt lấy tay cầm, nhất thời vẫn có chút thấp không dưới đầu.

"Mỹ kỳ..."

"Lam, ngươi đừng nói chuyện, đúng là chúng ta làm được không đúng."

Kỳ thật cũng không phải cái gì không thể tha thứ sự tình, bọn hắn cũng không có làm phá hư, cũng không có tính toán cứng rắn tranh đoạt, Tề Hằng nhìn nhìn cái kia đáng thương giống cái, phát giác nàng sắc mặt quỷ dị tái nhợt, tựa như băng giống cái Diễm Minh giống nhau.

"Nếu như không có tạo thành cái gì tổn thất thật lớn, bọn hắn cũng nhận lầm, ta xem việc này coi như xong đi."

Tề Hằng đôi dũng cùng Đông nói chuyện, hắn đôi loại này Ưng Thú Nhân không có hảo cảm, hắn cảm nhận được bọn hắn thực chất bên trong phát ra ngạo mạn.

Ưng Thú Nhân giống cái trạm mấy phút, hai chân vậy mà tại mơ hồ phát run, rõ ràng cho thấy thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, tất cả mọi người xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong.

"Cái kia, quên đi a."

Quỳnh nghe thấy Tề Hằng nói như vậy, liền cũng bày tỏ thái độ rồi. Đem người làm cho thật chặt chính mình ngược lại toàn thân không được tự nhiên rồi.

Dũng nghe thấy quỳnh lời mà nói..., buông ra móng vuốt phía dưới Ưng Thú Nhân, quay đầu trở lại Bộ Lạc bên này, nhưng vẫn là cơ cảnh vẫn duy trì thú hình.

"Cảm ơn, cám ơn!"

Ôm trứng giống cái khó khăn quay người, một cái lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, bạn lữ của hắn vội vàng nâng ở nàng, đem nàng liền người mang trứng ôm lấy đến.

"Chúng ta, chúng ta nhanh lên một lần nữa tìm gia a."

Sắc mặt tái nhợt giống cái nhỏ giọng nói.

Ôm giống cái Ưng Thú Nhân hẳn là cái này mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân đầu lĩnh, còn lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân đều nhìn xem hắn, cùng đợi mệnh lệnh của hắn.

Ưng Thú Nhân đứng ở nơi đó, muốn đi lại có chút bước bất động chân, muốn để lại, lại cảm thấy đặc biệt không mặt mũi, toàn thân đều lộ ra xoắn xuýt. Trong lòng ngực của hắn giống cái phía dưới mơ hồ nhỏ ra huyết, mọi người một hồi kinh hô.

Băng đi lên trước một bước:

"Ta xem ngươi giống cái căn bản đợi không được ngươi tìm được nhà mới. Nàng bệnh này nếu không kịp cầm máu trong vòng hai ngày sẽ chết, cái này trứng bên trong tiểu tể nhi lập tức muốn thành thục đi ra, nếu như sớm xuất thế chỉ sợ không tốt nuôi sống."

Những lời này phảng phất là đánh bại cái kia cao ngạo Ưng Thú Nhân một khối nặng ngàn cân thạch, cái kia thú nhân thả ra trong tay giống cái, khó khăn cúi đầu xuống, hướng băng đã thành một cái tôn lễ.

"Tôn kính Tộc Vu, mời cứu cứu ta giống cái a, ngài có thể đối với ta xách ra cái gì yêu cầu."

"Không nên, Lam, không nên là ta như vậy, ta không sao ."

Cái kia giống cái cực kỳ đau lòng hướng ra phía ngoài tộc nhân cúi đầu bầu bạn, vội vàng tới đây ngăn trở hắn.

"Ta không phải Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu, ngươi giống cái bệnh cùng ta giống cái bệnh rất giống, cho nên ta sẽ giải thích loại bệnh này, hơn nữa, ta cũng không có mười phần nắm chắc có thể cứu nàng."

"Vậy nhờ cậy ngài thử xem a, chúng ta Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu tại trong tai nạn bị chết rồi, xin ngài cứu cứu nàng a."

Lam không để ý giống cái khuyên can, càng thêm hèn mọn mà nói.

"Ngươi giống cái cùng ngươi ấu tể đều chịu không được lắc lư, các ngươi nếu như muốn lưu lại mà nói phải trải qua chúng ta tộc trưởng đồng ý."

Tề Hằng liếc một cái băng, vừa ngắm mắt trống không đi ra nhiều như vậy phòng ở, tâm tư tắt đèn chuyển cảnh, nếu như có thể lưu lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân, về sau tầm mắt sẽ càng thêm rộng rãi, tìm hiểu địa hình cùng đi xa đều sẽ phi thường thuận tiện. Chỉ có điều băng người này chỉ sợ không phải vì Bộ Lạc ý định, đại khái là có chính hắn tính toán nhỏ nhặt.

"Tộc trưởng ~~ "

Còn lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân khiếp sợ nhìn về phía chính mình tộc trưởng. Tuy nhiên Bộ Lạc gặp đại nạn, Tộc Vu cũng đã chết, nhưng tộc trưởng vẫn còn, Bộ Lạc ngay tại, nếu như tộc trưởng lưu tại mặt khác thú nhân Bộ Lạc, cái này chẳng khác nào buông tha cho chính mình tộc trưởng thân phận, buông tha cho tộc nhân của mình.

Cái kia thú nhân mắt nhìn phía dưới đổ máu càng thêm nghiêm trọng đã khống chế không nổi run rẩy bầu bạn, lại nhìn mắt tộc nhân khác, kiên định nói:

"Ta không hề là của các ngươi tộc trường, các ngươi một lần nữa đề cử một gã tộc trưởng a, ta phải lưu lại."

"Tộc trưởng, ngươi sao có thể, sao có thể ném ta xuống đám bọn họ mặc kệ?"

"Chúng ta là không trung bá chủ, sao có thể sinh hoạt trên đất bằng thụ người chế trụ?"

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn như không bọn hắn như vậy sinh hoạt sao?"

Phía sau hắn tộc nhân trước mắt khiếp sợ, đồng thời lại có chút ít phẫn nộ cùng đôi hạ mình Lục Địa Thú Nhân khinh bỉ.

"Chúng ta có lẽ thừa nhận, không trước mắt là tất cả ưng trong thú nhân duy nhất đem Ưng Thú Nhân số lượng mở rộng tộc trưởng. Trước kia, ta cũng xem thường hắn, năm đó hắn và ta tranh đoạt tộc trưởng vị thất bại chỉ mang đi mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân, nhưng cho tới bây giờ, ta không phải không thừa nhận của ta thất bại, không cái kia một chi đã phát triển đến hơn bốn mươi người rồi, mà chúng ta, các ngươi nhìn xem, vẻn vẹn chỉ còn lại chúng ta cái này mấy cái. Ta xấu hổ đối với các ngươi, thẹn với phụ thân."

Cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân nói xong nói xong thương cảm dị thường, ngay tiếp theo còn lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân cũng bi phẫn đứng lên.

Tề Hằng hừ lạnh một tiếng, giống như bọn hắn nguyện ý đến, người khác liền vô cùng nguyện ý tiếp nhận bọn hắn tựa như, còn khiến cho như vậy bi tráng, xem bộ dáng là muốn bỏ rơi cũng bỏ rơi không được rồi.

"Phòng ốc của chúng ta còn không mấy gian, các ngươi trước ở xuống đây đi, một phương diện có thể trị liệu ngươi giống cái bệnh dưỡng tốt tiểu tể nhi, một phương diện, các ngươi cũng có thể trong đoạn thời gian này thong dong mà tìm được mới ở lại địa phương."

Nói xong câu đó, lại đôi mình làm giới thiệu, mặc dù hắn chưa bao giờ tán thành cái thân phận này, nhưng loại này tình cảnh phía dưới, chỉ có thân phận mới lời nói có trọng lượng.

"Ta là Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu."

Tề Hằng ôm luôn ngủ say Thần Hi ngạo nghễ nói, Tộc Vu mà nói liền tương đương với tộc trưởng mà nói rồi, Tề Hằng loại thái độ này ngược lại gọi đối diện mấy cái thú nhân có chút bị người xem thấu không có ý tứ.

"Cái kia, cái kia vô cùng cảm tạ."

"Chẳng qua là, chúng ta thu lưu các ngươi, trả lại cho ngươi giống cái chữa bệnh, các ngươi có cái gì có thể trở về báo chúng ta đây này?"

Tề Hằng lời nói xoay chuyển, thiên hạ cũng không có miễn phí yến hội nha.

Thú nhân thế giới trợ giúp người khác chắc là sẽ không muốn báo thù lao, nhưng bị trợ giúp thú nhân nhất định sẽ dùng phương thức của mình hồi báo trợ giúp người của mình, rõ ràng mà muốn hồi báo , còn là lần đầu tiên gặp được.

Đông đám người nghe thấy được Tề Hằng mà nói kinh ngạc ngoài, lại cảm thấy tựa hồ rất có đạo lý. Băng kinh ngạc mà quay đầu lại nhìn Tề Hằng liếc, âm thầm bội phục, tiểu gia hỏa này quả nhiên không đơn giản. Mà Ưng Thú Nhân nghe thấy cái này, ngược lại nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Tôn kính Tộc Vu, ngài nghĩ muốn cái gì?"

"Ta nghĩ cho ngươi thụ ta ép buộc một năm. Một năm thời gian đầy đủ tộc nhân của ngươi một lần nữa tìm thực hảo đặt chân mà rồi, ngươi bạn lữ bệnh cũng cần nghỉ ngơi nuôi dưỡng."

"Tộc trưởng ~~ "

Mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân có chút không biết làm sao, Tề Hằng yêu cầu này không thể nghi ngờ là đôi tộc trưởng vũ nhục, nhưng vừa rồi không có phản bác thực lực.

"Hảo."

Cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân cười cười, hắn vốn cho là sẽ bị đem ra sử dụng cả đời, chỉ có một năm mà thôi, cho dù vì bạn lữ của mình cùng tiểu tể nhi cũng thập phần có lợi nhất rồi.

"Như vậy ta cũng có thể an tâm ở một năm. Cảm tạ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu hùng hồn."

Đối phương không có hùng hổ dọa người lại để cho ưng tộc trưởng vui lòng phục tùng cảm kích, tộc nhân khác cũng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vội vàng bên trong, bọn hắn chuyển nhà căn bản cũng không có nơi đi.

Đệ 26 chương

Xử lý tốt có chuyện xảy ra, Tề Hằng cùng Đông đem mới gia nhập tộc nhân chỗ ở an bài thoáng một phát.

Ưng tộc tổng cộng có năm đôi bầu bạn, ba cái độc thân thú nhân, một cái độc thân Á Thú, độc thân Á Thú gặp Ưng tộc mỗi lần đôi nhi bầu bạn đều phân đã đến một phòng nhỏ, tại chỗ hướng một cái trong đó độc thân thú nhân hiến hoa, cái kia độc thân thú nhân kinh hỉ mà nhận.

Bởi như vậy Ưng Tộc thú nhân phân đã đến bảy phòng nhỏ, bởi vì bọn họ về sau có khả năng tính muốn mang đi, cho nên Tề Hằng đưa bọn chúng phân phối ở tại Bộ Lạc tít mãi bên ngoài trong phòng.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc mười đôi nhân vật mới mỗi lần đôi phân ra một phòng nhỏ, vì để cho các nàng rất tốt mà dung nhập Bộ Lạc, Tề Hằng cố ý đem chỗ ở của bọn hắn phân tán ra đến. Băng cùng hắn giống cái cũng chia một phòng nhỏ, ngay tại Tề Hằng phòng ở bên cạnh. Thư Tính Bộ Lạc hai cái lão a mỗ phân đến một phòng nhỏ.

Tổng cộng nhiều ra đến hơn bốn mươi phòng nhỏ, đảo mắt liền phân đi ra mười chín bộ đồ, còn có hai bộ là thành cùng lộ lưu cho bọn hắn A Phụ A Mỗ , kể từ đó còn thừa lại hơn hai mươi bộ đồ.

Cái này còn dư lại phòng ở Tề Hằng ý định lưu cho Đào Quán Bộ Lạc người, chờ bọn hắn tiễn đưa gốm sứ tới thời điểm, vừa vặn thu hoạch quý đã xong, tuyết quý vừa mới bắt đầu, Tề Hằng có lòng tin đem bọn họ lưu lại.

Huân tại đây mấy cái giống cái ở bên trong tính toán rất hàng đầu , bất luận tướng mạo vẫn là dệt vải kỹ thuật. Tại năm nay trưởng thành mười cái nhân vật mới ở bên trong rất được Thư Tính Tộc lớn lên coi trọng, nàng vốn tưởng rằng trên thế giới tốt nhất lều vải là bạch hổ tộc trưởng lều vải, hiện tại xem ra, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phòng ở mới là tốt nhất chỗ ở.

Sáng ngời, không ẩm ướt, phòng ở độ cao rất thoải mái, thú nhân cũng không cần xoay người ra vào, chủ yếu nhất là sạch sẽ. Nấu cơm bếp lò cùng chỗ ở tách ra thiết kế thật sự là thái hòa giống cái tâm ý rồi.

Nhìn xem mặt khác mấy đôi nhân vật mới cao hứng bừng bừng bộ dạng, vài ngày sau huân nhịn không được tụ tập các nàng cho các nàng không mở ra tiểu hội nghị.

"Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc chỗ ở là rất không tồi, nhưng không thể quên chúng ta gia ở nơi nào, chúng ta là cái nào Bộ Lạc người. Hình cầu, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

Những thứ này mới trong đám người liền hình cầu không tốt nhất quản lý, cũng không biết lúc ấy vì sao không nên cùng đi ra.

"Chúng ta tự nhiên sẽ nghe tộc trưởng lời mà nói..., tộc trưởng lúc ấy cũng nói, muốn ở lại cứ ở lại, muốn đi, nàng cũng nhất định sẽ đem chúng ta tiếp đi. Ngươi sẽ không quên a?"

"Ngươi, ngươi sao có thể phản bội chính mình Bộ Lạc? Chúng ta tộc trưởng tuy nhiên đã nói như vậy, nhưng nàng đương nhiên là hy vọng chúng ta trở về."

"Này làm sao là phản bội? Chúng ta là bị trao đổi đi ra . Của ta A Phụ A Mỗ đều không có ở đây, ta ở nơi nào ở có quan hệ gì, không phải ta nói ngươi, huân, quản tốt chính ngươi là được rồi."

Nói xong lôi kéo bạn lữ của mình đi ra huân phòng ở, nàng ghét nhất huân một bộ tự cho là đúng bộ dạng, nàng cho rằng nàng là tộc trưởng nha!

"Hình cầu, hình cầu ~~ "

Huân tức giận tới mức dậm chân, đã biết rõ nàng rất đau đầu, chỉ ở qua mấy ngày thì có không nghe lời được rồi, còn có một năm đâu rồi, người còn lại cũng không thể xảy ra sự cố, không thể phụ lòng tộc trưởng nhắc nhở.

Mùa khô đã qua một nửa, mùa khô chấm dứt chính là mùa thu thì ra là thu hoạch quý, thu hoạch quý rất ngắn, chỉ có bốn mươi mấy mặt trời lặn, phải sớm là tuyết quý chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Phòng ở đã có, đã có giường sẽ không sợ lạnh. Là tuyết quý làm chuẩn bị chỉ còn lại đồ ăn rồi.

Tề Hằng muốn thử xem nuôi dưỡng, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở vào giữa sườn núi, bên cạnh một tòa núi cao so sánh dốc đứng, hai tòa núi cao tương tiếp đích địa phương tạo thành một cái sơn cốc, diện tích không tính lớn cũng không coi là nhỏ, Tề Hằng định đem chỗ đó đổi thành một cái tự nhiên nuôi dưỡng trận.

Thú nhân ở mùa khô thời điểm đều là đánh một ngày săn ăn được vài ngày, mùa khô nhiệt độ còn rất cao, đi săn có được đồ ăn không thể lâu để, cho nên, chứa đựng đồ ăn bình thường đều là tại đã mát xuống thu hoạch quý tiến hành.

Năm nay tổ chức mọi người đem nuôi dưỡng trận xây, sang năm có thể thực hành chế độ tư hữu rồi, tài sản chế độ tư hữu mới là xúc tiến sinh sản:sản xuất hữu hiệu nhất động lực.

Tề Hằng chỉ huy thú nhân dùng hòn đá đem sơn cốc bên kia ngăn chặn, vì phòng ngừa mùa mưa lũ bất ngờ, Tề Hằng ở phía dưới chằng chịt mà lưu đi một tí tiết Hồng khẩu. Lỗ hổng lớn nhỏ dùng chui không xuất ra Trường Giác Thú là thích hợp.

Bởi vì tuyết quý quá dài, quá lạnh, vì phòng ngừa Trường Giác Thú chết cóng chết đói, Tề Hằng theo như gia đình phân phối nhiệm vụ, từng gia đình thú nhân ở hai bên trên núi cao đào ra sâu cao mười mét ba mét huyệt động, thú nhân tuy nhiên giỏi về đào động, nhưng đào ra sâu như vậy động cũng cần không ít thời gian, giống cái cùng Á Thú tức thì phụ trách trữ hàng Trường Giác Thú đích thực vật- hỏa nhánh cây lá.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc giống cái tức thì phụ trách dệt vải, tại tuyết quý lúc trước có thể dệt nhiều ít dệt nhiều ít. Tề Hằng sờ lên cái kia vải bố, xúc cảm rất thô ráp, trong nội tâm có chút tiếc nuối, nếu các nàng dệt đi ra chính là vải bông thì tốt rồi.

Nghĩ đến vải bông, Tề Hằng tại tốc độ ánh sáng tầm đó nghĩ tới nhặt được tiểu thư tính thời điểm, trên người nàng dính đầy lông trắng, cái kia lông trắng hẳn là nào đó thực vật hạt giống, cũng là một tia một tia , xem dạng như vậy có lẽ so chập choạng mềm nhiều hơn, có thể Bộ Lạc mít-tinh hội nghị địa phương khoảng cách Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc có vài ngày lộ trình đâu rồi, đi một lần thật sự bất tiện.

Ưng tộc tộc trưởng không biết Tề Hằng dẫn đầu Bộ Lạc thú nhân mỗi ngày bề bộn những sự tình kia có chỗ lợi gì, Tề Hằng cũng không có cùng mọi người nói được rất rõ ràng. Thành công bắt được Ngạc Thú, xây dựng thành công phòng ở về sau, mọi người đôi hắn mà nói phần lớn đều chỉ đều nghe theo làm, bọn hắn biết rõ, Tề Hằng sẽ không làm sẽ vô dụng thôi sự tình.

Tề Hằng lại để cho Ưng tộc tộc trưởng dẫn hắn bay đến Bộ Lạc căn cứ, tìm được lúc ấy nhặt được Thần Hi chính là cái kia khu rừng nhỏ, hắn tìm được một gốc cây khổng lồ cây, không biết cái gì giống, phía trên còn thưa thớt mà thừa (lại) một phần nhỏ lông tơ tắng, đại khái là cây hạt giống, đã qua thành thục thời gian, phần lớn cũng không phải là đến khắp nơi đều là.

Tề Hằng cảm thấy ảo não, nếu như lần trước trông thấy cái này lông tơ tắng liền nhớ lại chuyện này, có lẽ ngắt lấy còn kịp. Không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể đem còn dư lại thu thập thu thập, dẫn theo trở về, giao cho hai cái lão a mỗ, làm cho các nàng không muốn nói cho những người khác, đem vật này tơ lụa thành tuyến, dệt ra bố đến.

Sau đó phân phó Lam mỗi ngày trên không trung đi dạo, xác định kề bên này mấy cái nhóm lớn Trường Giác Thú vị trí, dùng lợi cho về sau vây quét. Còn lại Ưng Thú Nhân tức thì bay đi núi cao xa xa, tìm kiếm thích hợp bọn hắn chỗ ở.

Băng mỗi ngày chiếu cố chính mình giống cái, thuận tiện luộc một phần thuốc cho Lam giống cái uống, sinh hoạt ổn định lại về sau, hai cái giống cái bệnh tình cũng ổn định lại rồi.

Băng nhìn xem sắc mặt từ từ hồng nhuận phơn phớt bầu bạn, nhớ tới nàng đi theo chính mình nếm qua khổ, trong nội tâm quả thực áy náy. Nếu như không là theo chân chính mình hối hả ngược xuôi, thân thể của nàng cũng sẽ không kéo đến bây giờ tình trạng này, có phải hay không nên an định lại nữa nha?

Tại bạn lữ thân thể ổn định về sau, một ngày chạng vạng tối ở bên trong, băng đi vào Tề Hằng lều vải.

Tiểu thư tính càng ngày càng ... hơn đáng yêu, mỗi ngày tỉnh dậy thời gian cũng càng ngày càng dài.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông mừng rỡ nhìn xem tiểu thư tính phát triển, mỗi lần đều bị nàng cảm động. Nàng lần thứ nhất cười rộ lên, lần thứ nhất cười ra tiếng, tay của nàng lần thứ nhất sờ lên hai người khuôn mặt, nàng sẽ trở mình rồi, đẳng các loại..., tuy nhiên chiếu cố tiểu thư tính rất mệt a, nhưng trong lòng hai người cảm giác thỏa mãn cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc là bất kỳ sự tình cũng không thể thay thế .

Tề Hằng dỗ ngủ tiểu thư tính, giao cho Đông nhìn xem, cùng băng đi vào gian ngoài:

"Có phải hay không có việc?"

Tề Hằng đại khái minh bạch băng ý đồ đến, vẫn hỏi một câu, có lẽ có chuyện khác cũng nói không chừng.

"Ta, ta muốn hỏi hỏi, trước ngươi nói chân của ta..."

"A, ta đã biết." Quả nhiên là chuyện này.

Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ, tổ chức thoáng một phát ngôn ngữ:

"Năm nay mùa xuân, Đông chân bị cọp răng kiếm cắn đứt gãy, ta giúp hắn cố định trụ về sau, một lần nữa trường tốt rồi, ngươi có thể xem cho tới bây giờ Đông chân nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì đã từng bị thương bộ dáng."

Đối với khôi phục băng chân, Tề Hằng không có nắm chắc, hắn không phải bác sĩ, hắn chẳng qua là biết rõ một ít thú nhân không biết trị liệu thủ đoạn mà thôi. Trước tiên là nói về dưới Đông sự tình, là vì gia tăng chuyện này có độ tin cậy, cho thấy chính mình không có lừa gạt hắn.

"Tộc trưởng chân đoạn qua?"

"Đúng vậy, đoạn qua, tộc nhân của chúng ta cũng biết chuyện này."

"Cái kia, cái kia là thế nào trường tốt? Vì sao không có cắn mất cũng không có hư mất?"

Băng kích động, toàn tộc nhân đều biết rõ đấy sự tình, không có khả năng làm bộ, nói cách khác, đây là thật .

"Lúc ấy xương cốt của hắn là vừa đoạn , cho nên có thể đem xương cốt đặt ở chính xác trên vị trí, sau đó hai bên dùng phiến gỗ kẹp lấy, không nên di động, nuôi dưỡng một thời gian ngắn liền trường tốt rồi."

"Cái kia, ta đây cái này chân đã trường tốt rồi, hiện tại cố định còn có thể trường trở về sao?"

"Không thể, hiện tại cố định đã quá muộn, ta nguyên lai Bộ Lạc có loại này kỹ thuật, đem trường sai chỗ xương cốt theo trường sai địa phương tách ra, một lần nữa cố định, sau đó mới có thể một lần nữa trường hảo."

Băng đã minh bạch, trong mắt lóe do dự.

"Loại phương pháp này là gặp nguy hiểm tính , muốn mở ra da thịt, tránh đi gân cùng đại mạch máu, sau đó dùng cốt đao đem trường sai địa phương tách ra, sẽ đem mở ra thịt cùng làn da khe hở đứng lên, cuối cùng một lần nữa cố định xuống, chờ hắn trường hảo."

Tề Hằng tại mít-tinh hội nghị nâng lên một câu, cũng chỉ là muốn đem cái này thú nhân hấp dẫn đến trong bộ lạc đến, hắn hiểu được bầu bạn tại lòng thú nhân trung địa vị, chỉ cần ở qua một cái tuyết quý, băng liền sẽ minh bạch, nơi đây phòng ở đối với hắn giống cái mà nói có bao nhiêu tất yếu, Tề Hằng căn bản cũng không sẽ có thể thao làm, nói được như vậy máu chảy đầm đìa là muốn cho băng biết khó mà lui.

Băng nhanh ngậm miệng, ánh mắt lập loè, do dự một hồi ánh mắt kiên định đứng lên:

"Chân của ta đã phế đi, không quan tâm lúc này đây mạo hiểm, cùng lắm thì ta bắt nó cắn mất, ngươi chuẩn bị xuống, giúp ta làm a."

"Kỳ thật, chân của ngươi cho dù không tốt, cũng có thể hảo hảo sinh hoạt."

Tề Hằng mặt lộ vẻ không đành lòng, nơi này cũng không có thuốc mê.

"Ngươi không hiểu ~~ "

Băng lời nói thấm thía, thở dài nói xong câu đó đứng lên cười khổ cáo từ:

"Như vậy liền phiền toái Tộc Vu rồi, chỉ cần trị cho ngươi hảo chân của ta, ta nguyện ý vì Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc hiệu lực mười cái tuyết quý, đây là của ta lời thề. Cho dù không có chữa cho tốt này chân, các ngươi tại nơi này tuyết quý chứa chấp ta cùng của ta giống cái, ta cũng trong lòng còn có cảm kích."

Đệ 27 chương

Băng rời đi về sau, Tề Hằng ngồi ở gian ngoài phát một lát ngốc, đối với cái này có chút đau đầu, đây cũng không phải là đơn giản cố định băng bó, đây là một cái giải phẫu.

Khá tốt băng chân xương cốt trường lệch ra địa phương là nhỏ chân, đùi chỗ đó càng khó ra tay, bắp chân đằng sau đều là cơ bắp, từ nơi ấy động đao khẳng định không được, bắp chân phía trước cơ bắp thiếu, ngược lại có thể thử nhìn một chút.

"Băng có chuyện gì sao?"

Đông nghe thấy được đóng cửa thanh âm, Tề Hằng còn không có tiến phòng trong liền ra đến xem.

"Hắn muốn trị liệu cái kia trường lệch ra chân."

"Có biện pháp trì sao?"

Đông tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng thính gặp Tề Hằng cùng băng nói về chuyện này, tuy nhiên hắn tin tưởng Tề Hằng sẽ không nói dối, nhưng loại này đem trường lệch ra chân lại chính tới y thuật thật sự vượt qua hắn nhận thức, hắn cả nghĩ cũng nghĩ giống như không đi ra.

"Hắn muốn thử liền thử xem a."

"Ngày mai làm cho hai cái Trường Giác Thú chân cho ta, ta muốn trước luyện tay một chút."

"Hảo, được rồi, đã đã muộn, sớm chút nghỉ ngơi đi."

Đã có tiểu gia hỏa, sợ hai người ngủ ngủ được quá đã chết áp đến tiểu bất điểm, Tề Hằng đem giường một nửa đều cho nàng ngủ, chính giữa dùng da thú cách ra lão cao. Hôm nay mỗi đêm đều là hai người liên tiếp ngủ, Đông đôi mỗi đêm cái này thời khắc đều là rất chờ mong .

Tề Hằng nằm ở trên giường gạch lúc trước trả lại cho tiểu bất điểm đắp chăn xong, trong đêm không có ngọn đèn quá tối, hắn cũng không có thú nhân nhìn ban đêm lực, phải nghĩ biện pháp làm cho chút ngọn nến các loại đồ vật mới tốt, nằm ở trên giường gạch đông muốn tây tưởng, làm một quản gia thật không dễ dàng.

"Đông, phòng ốc của chúng ta có chút ít, có lẽ cho ấu tể chảy ra vị trí nhiều che một gian ."

"Ừ, Thần Hi sẽ từ từ lớn lên , là có lẽ nhiều che một gian."

Đông nhớ tới ban ngày trong kia mấy đôi nhân vật mới thường xuyên khai vui đùa, trong nội tâm ngứa , sang năm bắt đầu xác thực không thể để cho tiểu gia hỏa cùng mình cùng Tề Hằng ở một cái trên giường gạch ngủ, trước kia tại tộc trưởng trong lều vải, chính giữa cũng là dùng da thú ngăn cách .

"Sang năm lại thêm che a, người trẻ tuổi phòng ở đều được đóng dấu chồng một gian."

Tề Hằng ngáp một cái.

"Ta nghe Thất Hỉ a mỗ nói, Hồng Vân nhanh sinh ra đâu! Như thế nào nhanh như vậy."

"Ừ ~ ah."

Đông rõ ràng cùng Tề Hằng muốn không tại một cái kênh lên, không yên lòng mà trả lời, Á Thú cùng giống cái bình thường đều tại tuyết quý hoài tể, kế tiếp thu hoạch quý sinh sản:sản xuất, cái này rất thông thường.

Tề Hằng cho là hắn mệt nhọc, vây quanh, tại Đông trong ngực tìm cái tư thế thoải mái.

"Ngủ đi."

"Ừ."

Ngày hôm sau, Tề Hằng chính mình chuẩn bị vài thanh sắc bén cốt đao, cốt châm cùng tuyến, thú nhân may y phục tuyến đều là da thú xé thành cao nhồng, vẫn là rất thô , Tề Hằng lại hơi chút gia công thoáng một phát, lại để cho tuyến mảnh một điểm.

Theo trong rừng cây bắt hơn mười chỉ cái kìm trùng, loại này côn trùng nếu như cảm giác nhận lấy công kích nó cái càng sẽ một mực kềm ở đối thủ không buông ra, dùng để kẹp lấy mạch máu thích hợp nhất.

Tề Hằng đẳng Thần Hi ngủ rồi, liền bắt đầu giải phẫu Trường Giác Thú chân, cẩn thận nghiên cứu nhìn xem mạch máu là dạng gì , như thế nào chậm rãi mở ra làn da cũng sẽ không hoa đến lớn mạch máu, nhìn lại một chút gân là dạng gì , nếu như chặt đứt gân là phi thường chuyện phiền phức.

Quen thuộc xúc cảm về sau, càng làm da may đứng lên.

Kể từ đó tại làm điều thứ hai chân thời điểm cũng đã có thể phân biệt hơn nữa đủ tránh đi mạch máu cùng gân rồi, thành công khe hở sau khi thức dậy, Tề Hằng mang thứ đó dọn dẹp một chút, rửa sạch tay, ý định vào xem Thần Hi có hay không đá rơi xuống da thú.

Chỉ thấy tiểu gia hỏa kia mở to hai mắt bốn phía nhìn qua, mình ở cái kia đùa rất vui vẻ chứ! Tề Hằng vừa nhìn thấy tiểu gia hỏa dáng tươi cười liền không tự chủ tràn tại trên mặt, thanh âm đều nhu hòa vài độ:

"Bảo bối, ngươi tỉnh rồi, hảo nghe lời a, một chút cũng không làm khó, chính mình chơi cái gì đâu này?"

Tiến lên ý định ôm trong tay hôn nhẹ,

"Ừ ~ tiểu bại hoại, ngươi đại tiện á..., ngươi tiểu thối thối ~ "

Tề Hằng cười híp mắt dùng ngón tay đầu nhẹ nhàng chọc chọc tiểu gia hỏa tròn trịa bụng nhỏ, tiểu gia hỏa sợ ngứa vội vàng dụng cả tay chân tới đây ngăn cản Tề Hằng tay, lại có chút không đủ trường, tại đâu đó làm vung vẩy lấy, phì phì tiểu cánh tay chân vừa nhấc, ha ha ha mà cười ra tiếng.

"Còn không biết xấu hổ cười."

Tề Hằng lại trêu chọc nàng hai cái mới đem nàng ôm lấy đến, đặt ở chuyên môn cho nàng dùng Hỏa Mộc gảy đi ra tiểu trong bồn tắm.

Từ khi đã có tiểu gia hỏa, trong nhà đào trong nồi phòng lấy nước ấm. Tẩy trừ tốt rồi tiểu bất điểm, cho nàng thay đổi khối vải bố, đặt ở trên giường gạch, đem bị thay thế dính thỉ vải bố thuận tay giặt sạch, để ở bên ngoài phơi nắng.

"Tộc Vu trong nhà a, Tử Đằng còn nói ngươi có lẽ ở bên ngoài sơn cốc bên kia."

"A, hôm nay không có đi ra ngoài, trong nhà dọn dẹp một chút, Đông Hoa a mỗ, đi nơi nào à?"

"Sẽ tới ngươi nơi đây, ta ghé thăm ngươi một chút có ở đấy không."

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng đem Tề Hằng giao cho các nàng những cái...kia lông trắng tơ lụa thành tuyến, dệt thành bố về sau khó nén hưng phấn trong lòng, quanh năm dệt vải người như thế nào lại không biết cái này khối bố giá trị.

Vì giữ bí mật không cho ngoại nhân biết rõ, trong nhà đến một lần người ghép nhà thời điểm, hai người liền ăn ý mà đem trong tay đồ vật dấu ẩn núp đi, vừa dệt hảo, không đợi đến tối cứ tới đây nhìn xem Tề Hằng có ở đấy không.

"Ngươi xem, lần trước ngươi giao cho đồ đạc của chúng ta, chúng ta đã làm tốt rồi."

Tề Hằng bắt tay lau sạch sẽ, đi qua cầm lấy cái kia khối màu trắng vải vóc, vuốt rất mềm mại, giật giật còn có chút co dãn. Cái này nếu cho tiểu gia hỏa làm thành tã vậy cũng so vải bố thoải mái hơn, vải bố đến cùng thô ráp khó giải quyết.

"A mỗ, loại này bố cho Thần Hi làm mấy khối tã có lẽ so vải bố thoải mái hơn."

"Cái gì? Ngươi cũng quá lãng phí!"

Đông Hoa a mỗ dệt hết về sau, liếc thấy ra cái này là đồ tốt, nàng tại Thư Tính Bộ Lạc ở nửa đời người, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc đôi xuyên yêu cầu so mặt khác Bộ Lạc thú nhân cao hơn, nếu như đem cái này vải vóc hiến cho tộc trưởng, tộc trưởng chỉ bất định sẽ khen thưởng nàng vật gì đâu.

"Tiểu ấu tể lớn lên nhanh, tối đa tiếp qua hai tháng, tã liền không cần dùng."

"Vậy cho nàng làm hai thân quần áo a, vừa vặn tại tuyết quý thời điểm mặc ở da thú bên trong, so vải bố tốt đi một chút nhi."

"Ấu tể lớn lên nhanh, đợi đến lúc tuyết quý thời điểm lại lớn lên không ít, nếu không, đợi đến lúc tuyết quý lúc trước, ta tới cấp cho nàng làm hai thân?"

"Tốt, tốt, vậy nhờ cậy a mỗ rồi."

"A, a a . . ."

Hai người nói chuyện công phu, tiểu gia hỏa ở bên trong Y Nha Y Nha , đoán chừng đang gọi người.

"Đoán chừng tiểu gia hỏa một người nhàm chán, a mỗ có muốn hay không tiến đến vui đùa một chút."

"Tốt, vài ngày không phát hiện nàng, rất nhớ nàng ."

Đông Hoa a mỗ vẻ mặt tươi cười đi theo Tề Hằng tiến vào phòng ở, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc bên trong lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân không ít, tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu cho tới bây giờ đều lễ ngộ có gia. Hôm nay đối đãi nhặt được hài tử như vậy hảo, vật gì tốt đều trước cho nàng dùng, mọi người xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, trong nội tâm cũng rõ như kiếng, đó là một đáng giá mọi người trả giá Bộ Lạc.

Không giống tại nguyên lai Bộ Lạc thời điểm, mỗi ngày tìm việc tình làm, nếu như không làm sự tình, chỉ sợ tộc trưởng ghét bỏ các nàng vô dụng. Tại trong phòng ở đem gần một tháng, Đông Hoa phát hiện ở chỗ này sinh hoạt, không chỉ có trên tay việc nhẹ nhõm rồi, trong nội tâm thượng cũng rất thoải mái. Nàng cùng Tử Đằng thương lượng qua, sang năm cũng không có ý định rời đi, dù sao nguyên lai Bộ Lạc cũng không có đáng giá lưu luyến người.

Tề Hằng mỗi ngày chạng vạng tối muốn dẫn lấy tiểu gia hỏa ra đi tản bộ, phơi nắng phơi nắng, tiểu gia hỏa không nhận sinh, nhìn thấy ai cũng tiếu mị mị muốn ôm, Đông Hoa vẻ mặt yêu thương mà ôm lấy đến.

"Hai ngày không phát hiện, giống như lại dài đẹp."

Xác thực càng ngày càng đáng yêu, Thần Hi khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dần dần nẩy nở rồi, có thể thấy được mặt mày thanh tú cái mũi đoan chính miệng nhỏ thịt ục ục , vừa nhìn tương lai chính là cái mỹ nữ bại hoại, trên người cũng càng phát ra thịt vù vù , đặc biệt nhận người yêu thích.

"Tề Hằng, ta đã về rồi, Đôn béo có hay không tỉnh, ta nghĩ ôm một cái."

Bất tri bất giác đều đến giữa trưa đâu rồi, Đông đã trở về, người không tới thanh âm đã tới trước, hai ngày này về nhà đều rất tích cực, Đông cũng đúng tiểu gia hỏa đặc biệt yêu thích.

Nếu như không phải mình nuôi dưỡng lớn như vậy Tề Hằng đều muốn ghen ghét, bất quá may mắn, Thần Hi hiện đang cùng mình thân nhất.

"Tộc trưởng đã về rồi, đến, Thần Hi ở chỗ này."

Đông cười híp mắt theo Đông Hoa a mỗ trong tay tiếp nhận tiểu bất điểm.

"Giống như lại mập chút a, ngươi cái này tiểu phì phì cẩn thận không gả ra được."

"Ha ha ha ~ "

Tề Hằng cùng Đông Hoa bị hắn chọc cười, bất quá nhìn mình nuôi dưỡng tiểu tể nhi càng ngày càng ... hơn rắn chắc khỏe mạnh, là kiện rất chuyện hạnh phúc. Đông Hoa ngẫm lại chính mình không có nuôi lớn ấu tể, trong nội tâm không khỏi có chút lòng chua xót.

"Ta đây hãy đi về trước rồi, Tử Đằng đang ở nhà ở bên trong chờ ta đâu."

"Tốt, a mỗ ngài đi mau lên, hôm trước đồ ăn có lẽ nhanh đã ăn xong a, quỳnh chạng vạng tối sẽ đem mới lạ : tươi sốt đồ ăn đưa qua."

"Hai người chúng ta đều già rồi, ăn không hết nhiều như vậy, ta lại để cho quỳnh thiếu tiễn đưa điểm, mỗi lần đều nhiều hơn tiễn đưa."

Đông Hoa vẻ mặt tươi cười mà trả lời.

"Ngài ăn nhiều chút ít, thân thể mới có thể hảo. Yên tâm đi, trong bộ lạc đồ ăn rất sung túc."

"Yes Sir, cái kia đa tạ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu."

Đệ 28 chương

Hầm cách thủy cho tới trưa xương cốt súp hương vị hương nồng, Tề Hằng thịnh ra một ít chén, đem phía trên váng dầu phiết đi, chờ một lát nguội lạnh cho tiểu bất điểm uống mấy ngụm.

Thất Hỉ a mỗ nói tiểu tể nhi hiện tại có thể thêm giờ thức ăn mặn rồi, Tề Hằng tại nguyên lai thế giới không có nuôi dưỡng qua hài tử, cũng không có chú ý qua những chuyện này, mấy cái a mỗ lớn tuổi, không nói thực tế, kiến thức cũng nhiều, bọn hắn nói như thế nào Tề Hằng liền làm như thế đó.

Đem đau xót (a-xit) nước trái cây chiếu vào tiêu hương thịt nướng thượng đưa cho Đông, tự mình xới chén tím cây, ba người mà bắt đầu ăn cơm đi, đương nhiên tiểu bất điểm ở một bên nhìn xem. Không có rau quả, cái ăn cũng đơn giản, nhưng hai người đều ăn rất ngon lành.

"Thu hoạch quý nhanh đến rồi, có thú nhân hỏi ta, chúng ta Bộ Lạc làm sao phân phối chộp tới con mồi."

Đông vừa ăn vừa hỏi, hắn biết rõ bình thường Bộ Lạc làm sao phân phối đồ ăn, nhưng hắn thói quen cùng Tề Hằng thương lượng một chút.

Trước mắt đại đa số thú nhân này tại Đông dưới sự dẫn dắt là Bộ Lạc làm việc, chỉ có số ít mấy cái thú nhân ở dũng dưới sự dẫn dắt đi săn, cái này mấy cái đi săn thú nhân phụ trách toàn tộc thức ăn, khả năng trong nội tâm có ý kiến rồi.

"Ai hỏi hay sao?"

"Mới tới Thư Tính Bộ Lạc thú nhân."

Đại đa số Bộ Lạc đối với thu hoạch quý con mồi phân phối đều không sai biệt lắm, thú nhân bắt được con mồi, nộp lên trên một phần ba, còn dư lại chính mình chứa đựng.

Mùa khô đã chuẩn bị kết thúc, cái này tuổi trẻ lòng thú nhân ở bên trong khả năng đều có đốt gấp, bọn hắn năm nay vừa kết bạn, là lần đầu tiên theo dựa vào lực lượng của mình mang theo bầu bạn qua tuyết quý.

Trong bộ lạc không thể đi săn lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân không ít, những người này tuyết quý ở bên trong đều dựa vào Bộ Lạc cung cấp đồ ăn, nếu như đem những này thực vật gánh vác đến bọn hắn trên đầu, bọn hắn cũng có tâm lý gánh nặng, có lo lắng như vậy cũng không có gì sai.

"Ngươi nói cho bọn hắn biết, đẳng mùa khô đã xong, chính mình chứa đựng thức ăn của mình, mười Đầu Trường Giác Thú nộp lên trên một đầu cho Bộ Lạc có thể."

Cái kia chính là một phần mười rồi, Đông không quá sẽ tính sổ, cũng minh bạch đây là cho thú nhân chính mình lưu lại càng nhiều nữa đồ ăn.

"Thế nhưng là, những cái...kia lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân làm sao bây giờ? Còn có a mỗ các nàng?"

"Trường Giác Thú không dễ dàng bắt được, Ngạc Thú thật là dễ dàng bắt được , yên tâm đi, cho dù là tàn tật thú nhân cùng lão thú nhân muốn đi săn Ngạc Thú cũng không khó. Hơn nữa, chúng ta Bộ Lạc có thể cho các nàng một ít tiếp tế ."

"Chúng ta Bộ Lạc thu đi lên con mồi tuy nhiên không nhiều lắm, cho các nàng ăn có lẽ cũng đủ rồi, chúng ta đều tuổi trẻ, có thể không cần mặt khác thú nhân cung cấp nuôi dưỡng, ta có thể đi săn nuôi sống ba người chúng ta ."

Đông thời khắc nhớ rõ lời thề của mình, chính mình Á Thú chính mình nuôi sống không cần dựa vào người khác.

"Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ chuẩn bị cho tốt , không ai sẽ chịu đói."

Đông tín nhiệm Tề Hằng, hắn nói có biện pháp, liền nhất định sẽ có biện pháp.

Kế tiếp hai ngày, Tề Hằng lại dùng hai đầu sống Trường Giác Thú làm thí nghiệm, sau đó liền là băng giải phẫu làm chuẩn bị.

Dự bị đủ nhiều cốt đao, cốt châm, tuyến bắt bọn nó đặt ở trong nước nóng nóng bị phỏng trừ độc, động vật da làm thành tuyến quá giòn rồi, hơi chút như bị phỏng liền chín, Tề Hằng đổi thành động vật gân làm tuyến. Lại chuẩn bị hơn mười chỉ sạch sẽ cái càng trùng.

Cho băng động thủ trước, hai ngày trước cái kia hai Đầu Trường Giác Thú sợ hãi gào thét tựa hồ vẫn còn vang ở hắn bên tai, rốt cuộc là sinh sôi mà mở ra huyết nhục, nhất định là rất đau . Tề Hằng quyết định nhắm mắt làm ngơ, dùng khối vải bố đem miệng vết thương chung quanh vây lên, chỉ lộ ra muốn giải phẫu bộ phận, kể cả băng mặt cũng đắp lên rồi.

"Ngươi nhịn một chút, ngàn vạn không thể di động này chân."

"Ta minh bạch."

Tề Hằng sớm đem Thần Hi đưa đến Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ bên kia, mời các nàng hỗ trợ chiếu cố. Lại để cho Đông nằm ở trong phòng ánh mắt chỗ tốt nhất, bắt đầu chuyên chú mở ra làn da, cẩn thận mà tránh đi đại mạch máu cùng gân, chảy máu tiểu mạch máu hay dùng cái kìm trùng kìm thượng.

Mở mạnh miệng vết thương, tìm được trường lệch ra địa phương, dùng sức dùng cốt đao thiết, nạy ra, trường tốt xương cốt thật sự không tốt cạy mở, nạy ra trong chốc lát, Tề Hằng liền đầu đầy đổ mồ hôi, cũng có chột dạ thành phần ở bên trong, trận chiến lớn như vậy, muốn là không thể thành công, vậy cũng làm sao bây giờ!

Băng nhẫn trong chốc lát thật sự nhịn không nổi nữa, run rẩy tay đem trong miệng cắn vải bố lấy ra, trán của hắn cũng tất cả đều là đổ mồ hôi, đoán chừng là đau :

"Ngươi khí lực nhỏ, để cho ta tới a!"

Tề Hằng đã bắt đầu là tự tin của mình hối hận rồi, đây không phải trong tưởng tượng chuyện đơn giản như vậy.

"Hảo, tốt, chính là trong chỗ này."

Thú nhân khí lực đến cùng lớn thêm không ít, đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, băng hét lớn một tiếng đem cái kia trường địa phương tốt dùng sức cạy mở.

Đau đến hắn thẳng hấp không khí, mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa, tư cáp lấy run rẩy trong chốc lát, đại khái là đau cực kỳ.

Trường lệch ra địa phương mở ra là tốt rồi xử lý nhiều hơn, Tề Hằng dựa theo hai ngày trước luyện tập như vậy, nhanh chóng đem xương cốt để tiếp tại chính xác trên vị trí, đem cái kìm trùng quăng ra, khe hở hảo miệng vết thương, tứ phía đều đều tấm ván gỗ kẹp chặt, cột chắc, mới dọn ra một tay run rẩy lau một cái đổ mồ hôi, một tay huyết đều bôi ở trên trán rồi, cũng hoàn toàn không có bận tâm.

"Đa tạ Tộc Vu, ta mấy ngày hôm trước quay về suy nghĩ muốn, đứt rời xương cốt đều có thể trường hảo, ta đây một lần nữa tiếp xương cốt có lẽ cũng có thể trường hảo."

Băng chậm một hồi lâu mới mở miệng nói chuyện. Băng luôn luôn trầm ổn, sẽ không làm mạo hiểm làm không có nắm chắc sự tình, hắn chuyên môn hướng dũng đám người nghe ngóng qua tộc trưởng chân, tất cả mọi người nói là Tề Hằng trị tốt, hắn mới yên tâm hơn phân nửa.

"Sau này trở về nếu như thân thể nóng lên, phát nhiệt, hay dùng khăn mặt dính nước lạnh vắt khô sát bên người. Ăn nhiều một chút xương cốt súp, ngươi giống cái thân thể không tốt, không thể nấu cơm, cái này trong vòng một tháng ta đến đem cho các ngươi đưa cơm a, trong vòng một tháng, này chân tuyệt đối không thể di chuyển."

"Vậy phiền toái Tộc Vu rồi."

Băng có chút không có ý tứ, lại để cho một ngoại nhân chiếu cố chính mình cái ăn, cảm giác, cảm thấy toàn thân không được tự nhiên. Nhưng mình đã thiếu hắn , không bằng liền dứt khoát thiếu nợ một mình hắn thiếu nợ đến cùng a, tổng so thiếu nợ rất nhiều người hảo, về sau trả nhân tình cũng tốt còn một điểm.

"Ngươi đừng cử động, đẳng Đông bọn hắn đã trở về, ta để cho bọn họ giơ lên ngươi trở về."

"Ta dùng một chân có thể nhảy trở về."

"Không được, nói hơi có chút nhi cũng không thể di chuyển, nếu như triển khai, chân lại dài lệch ra, không phải nhận không tội sao!"

"Hảo. . A!"

Băng bất đắt dĩ đồng ý, hắn và bầu bạn tại lang thang bên ngoài nhiều năm, luôn luôn chuyện gì đều dựa vào chính mình, không muốn thiếu người nửa lần hay một lần, cũng cũng không hướng người cúi đầu, tuy nhiên theo dựa vào người khác cảm giác không tốt làm cho lòng người ở bên trong không nỡ, nhưng thật ấm áp. Bao nhiêu năm không có cảm thụ tới đây tự đồng bạn thiện ý rồi, có chừng sáu cái tuyết quý đi à nha!

Kế tiếp trong một tháng, Tề Hằng cùng mọi người loay hoay như con quay, tại Đông tuyên bố con mồi phân phối số lượng về sau, tất cả thú nhân này như đánh cho máu gà giống nhau là Bộ Lạc làm việc.

Rất nhanh, sơn cốc đằng sau đã thành lập xong được dày đặc tường vây, sơn cốc hai bên đại bộ phận huyệt động cũng đã đào tốt rồi.

Kế tiếp chính là miệng sơn cốc thu nhỏ miệng lại công tác, mọi người nhất cổ tác khí, thu nhỏ miệng lại hoàn tất, chính giữa để lại tám mét dài hơn lổ hổng lớn, Tề Hằng lại chỉ huy mọi người làm vài đạo hàng rào gỗ, đến tận đây, một cái giản dị nuôi dưỡng trận đã xây dựng thành công.

Thu hoạch quý rất nhanh muốn bắt đầu, chứa đựng đồ ăn lửa sém lông mày, có chút hành động sớm chút Á Thú đã bắt đầu chứa đựng tím cây.

Một ngày buổi sáng, Tề Hằng đem tất cả gọi tới, nói thoáng một phát nuôi dưỡng trận tác dụng, muốn bắt đầu vây săn rồi.

"Lam, cách cách nơi này gần nhất trường giác thú quần ở nơi nào?"

"Ở bên cạnh ngọn núi kia tới gần mới lên mặt trời cái kia một mặt."

Lam mỗi ngày bay trên trời, dùng không trung thị giác chứng kiến Tề Hằng sơn cốc hình dạng đặc biệt rõ ràng, đó là một phong bế tràng tử.

Lam trong lòng có cái người can đảm phỏng đoán, không biết Tề Hằng có phải hay không nếu như vậy làm, nếu như hắn thật sự nếu như vậy làm. . . Lam trong nội tâm kính nể tình cảnh tình cảm bộc lộ trong lời nói, nói chuyện ngữ khí cũng khách khí rất nhiều.

"Bên cạnh có mấy cái nhóm lớn Trường Giác Thú, nếu như muốn đem cả đàn Trường Giác Thú đuổi lên núi cốc, nhóm người này thích hợp nhất, sẽ phi thường tiện lợi."

Tề Hằng thưởng thức nhìn Lam liếc, rốt cuộc là làm thủ lĩnh , không cần chút liền thấu rồi.

"Lam, tộc nhân của ngươi đều trở về đi à nha?"

"Đúng vậy, bọn hắn xem xét vài toà tuyết sơn, trở về cùng ta thương lượng xây dựng huyệt động địa phương, thu hoạch quý đã đến, chúng ta cũng muốn sớm chứa đựng đồ ăn qua tuyết quý, cho nên đều trở về rồi." Suy nghĩ một chút bổ sung một câu:

"Nếu như Tộc Vu cần muốn giúp đỡ cứ việc nói. Bọn hắn thập phần cảm tạ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu thu lưu, có thể vì Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ra thêm chút sức cũng là tâm nguyện của bọn hắn."

"Ta đây liền không khách khí, ta xác thực nếu muốn bọn này Trường Giác Thú đuổi tiến sơn cốc này. Mời các ngươi trên không trung hiệp trợ thoáng một phát."

Tề Hằng đối với Lam thông thấu rất thưởng thức.

"Tốt."

Thú nhân ở Thiên Khôn Đại Lục ở vào đỉnh cao của chuỗi sinh vật sinh tồn trong tự nhiên, từng cái thú nhân này là rất cường hãn , ngoại trừ phụ tử huynh đệ, rất ít cùng ngoại nhân hợp tác, như vậy đi săn là đầu một hồi, tất cả thú nhân này cẩn thận lắng nghe.

"Theo núi cái này một mặt đem Trường Giác Thú đuổi tiến sơn cốc của chúng ta, có hai cái địa phương cần nhân số nhiều một chút, một nhóm người theo Trường Giác Thú căn cứ đằng sau chế tạo náo động, ví dụ như phát ra kỳ quái cực lớn tiếng vang, dùng cái chổi giơ lên cực lớn bụi bặm, lại để cho Trường Giác Thú hướng cái phương hướng này chạy, mặt khác một đám người từ nơi này chuyển biến chút gây ra hỗn loạn, chút khởi đống lớn bó đuốc, lại để cho Trường Giác Thú dọc theo thân núi từ nơi này chuyển biến hướng sơn cốc của chúng ta chạy, cam đoan bọn hắn sẽ không chạy đi ra bên ngoài."

Tề Hằng ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt mọi người, tất cả thú nhân này không nháy mắt mà theo dõi hắn vẽ ở da thú thượng đồ án.

"Ý của ta đều nghe rõ sao?"

"Nghe rõ."

"Hảo, kế tiếp, ta nói một chút mọi người vị trí cụ thể. Tộc trưởng cùng dũng dẫn đầu Bộ Lạc tuổi trẻ cường tráng thú nhân đi Trường Giác Thú căn cứ, gây ra hỗn loạn bắt bọn nó khu chạy tới. Mà cái này chuyển biến chỗ không cần có thể chạy trốn thú nhân, chỉ cần có thể khống chế đống lửa không cho thế lửa lan tràn đến địa phương khác là được rồi, trong tộc còn dư lại thú nhân toàn bộ đợi ở chỗ này. Đều minh bạch làm cái gì sao?"

"Minh bạch."

"Lam, các ngươi trên không trung, chủ yếu ở ngoại vi phụ trợ xua đuổi Trường Giác Thú."

"Hảo, đã minh bạch."

Đệ 29 chương

Đem thú nhân an bài tốt về sau, Tề Hằng tổ chức giống cái cùng Á Thú tại Trường Giác Thú phải qua hai bên đường lựa chọn phù hợp địa điểm để đặt bó đuốc cùng đống lửa.

Động vật sợ lửa, sẽ tránh đi đống lửa, nhưng mùa khô thời điểm, hỏa cũng là rất nguy hiểm đồ vật. Muốn cẩn thận sử dụng không thể nhen nhóm rừng rậm, nếu không tất cả mọi người sẽ sống không nổi.

Tề Hằng cho mọi người làm làm mẫu, cây đuốc chồng chất phụ cận thảm cỏ xóa một vòng lớn, chung quanh đào ra một mét năm tả hữu vành đai cách ly, lại để cho mặt khác giống cái cùng Á Thú tách ra nghe theo, mỗi lần một đống lửa đều nếu như vậy xử lý, lại để cho Ưng Thú Nhân đi trong sông đánh đi một tí nước tới đây, dự bị lấy trong chốc lát chấm dứt săn bắn dập tắt đống lửa dùng.

Vây săn thời gian tuyển tại xế chiều, Trường Giác Thú vừa mới ăn uống no đủ thời điểm, cái lúc này đại đa số động vật đều tại ngủ gà ngủ gật. Các thú nhân bắt đầu chế tạo tạp âm cùng bốc lên bụi mù, tất cả thú nhân này biến thành thú hình tại Trường Giác Thú một phương hướng khác tru lên, gõ thanh âm kỳ quái, trường giác thú quần rất nhanh liền sợ hoảng lên.

Lam đám người từ không trung thỉnh thoảng quấy rối Trường Giác Thú đầu lĩnh, lại để cho hắn dẫn đầu khủng hoảng, quả nhiên bụi bặm phiêu tới thời điểm, trường giác thú quần bắt đầu xao động rồi, chỉ chốc lát sau mà bắt đầu hướng phía không có bụi bặm phương hướng di động.

Ngay từ đầu, vẫn là chậm rãi di động, đón lấy trường giác thú quần chậm rãi sức chạy đứng lên. Theo đằng sau thú nhân không ngừng ép sát, rất nhanh liền trở nên một phát không thể vãn hồi. Tất cả mọi người rất hưng phấn, bọn hắn chưa bao giờ như vậy đi săn qua, một mặt tiếp tục gào khóc kêu, xua đuổi lấy đàn thú, một mặt rất nhanh theo vào.

Tại chuyển biến chỗ đã xảy ra một điểm nhỏ ngoài ý muốn, có một phần nhỏ Trường Giác Thú thoát ly đàn thú, Lam mang theo mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân nhanh chóng theo vào, đem chạy trốn một phần nhỏ lại chạy về quỹ đạo, tại Trường Giác Thú đầu thú dẫn đầu chạy vào sơn cốc về sau, Tề Hằng biết rõ lần này vây săn đã thành công.

Vẻn vẹn chỉ dùng ước chừng hơn nửa canh giờ thời gian, liền vòng tiến vào nghiêm chỉnh đàn Trường Giác Thú, Tề Hằng tại cửa vào biên giới trên đại thụ, thô sơ giản lược mà đếm, tất cả lớn nhỏ tiếp cận một nghìn đầu.

Tại cuối cùng một Đầu Trường Giác Thú cũng tiến vào sơn cốc về sau, Đông suất lĩnh mọi người đem hàng rào gỗ vây lại, mọi người quá hưng phấn căn bản dừng không được đến, chạy tới nắm lên Đông ném không trung, đến hiện tại bọn hắn mới hoàn toàn đã minh bạch xây dựng sơn cốc này ý nghĩa, nguyên lai tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu lại để cho mọi người làm những thứ này kỳ quái sự tình sẽ có lớn như vậy tác dụng.

Lam cùng một đám Ưng Thú Nhân trên trời nhìn xem dưới mặt đất thú nhân cuồng hoan (*chè chén say sưa), trong nội tâm ngũ vị tạp trần (ngọt chua cay đắng mặn), bọn hắn tuyết quý đồ ăn cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân giống nhau cũng chủ yếu là Trường Giác Thú, cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân giống nhau, bọn hắn tại vượt qua tuyết quý thời điểm cũng giống nhau khó khăn.

Ưng Thú Nhân tuy nhiên tự cho mình tài trí hơn người, nhưng chứng kiến tại đi săn phương diện so với bọn hắn không biết mạnh hơn gấp bao nhiêu lần Lục Địa Thú Nhân, Lam bắt đầu nghĩ lại rồi.

Vì cái gì Ưng Thú Nhân số lượng càng ngày càng ít, là vì một mực dừng lại không tiến, không có tiến bộ sao? Không chỉ như vậy, Ưng Thú Nhân một mực tự cho mình rất cao, khinh thường tại cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân lui tới, vậy mà không biết, bọn hắn đã phát triển đến nơi này một bước, rớt lại phía sau chẳng khác nào diệt vong.

Còn lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân cũng hai mặt nhìn nhau, trận này thành công vây săn tuy nhiên bọn hắn cũng tham dự, nhưng rõ ràng tất cả thành quả đều là của người khác.

Thật là nhớ gia nhập bọn hắn, ý nghĩ này gần kề lòe ra đến một cái chớp mắt đã bị bọn hắn ý đồ dùng lý trí đè xuống, nhưng có nhiều thứ như là dính ngọn lửa, càng là chèn ép càng là to ra.

Lam suy nghĩ, nếu như đơn thuần chỉ dùng Ưng Thú Nhân có thể hay không dùng phương pháp này săn bắn thành công.

Ưng Thú Nhân tại lực lượng phương diện so Lục Địa Thú Nhân thua kém rất nhiều, đơn thuần trên không trung phi sẽ không tại đàn thú ở bên trong tạo thành đại khủng hoảng, tốc độ chạy trốn cùng hình thể lực uy hiếp cũng không bằng Lục Địa Thú Nhân, Ưng Thú Nhân chỉ có thể làm phụ trợ, nghĩ tới đây không khỏi thở dài, Ưng Thú Nhân có phải hay không tự cho mình quá cao rồi!

Diễm Minh khôi phục không tệ, Tề Hằng cổ vũ nàng ở chung quanh đi một chút, có thể thích hợp phơi nắng phơi nắng, tại sung túc đồ ăn cùng thoải mái dễ chịu giấc ngủ điều dưỡng xuống, nàng đã có thể đứng dậy đi vòng một chút rồi.

Diễm Minh tuổi không lớn, mỗi lần chứng kiến Thần Hi đều nhớ tới con của mình, nếu như đứa bé kia còn sống có lẽ có tám tuổi rồi, năm đó bị ép cùng hài tử phân lúc khác, cái đứa bé kia cũng vừa mới ra sinh mà thôi, mỗi lần nghĩ đến con của mình có lẽ theo trước mặt mình đi qua đều nhận không ra, Diễm Minh trái tim liền co rút nhanh lấy đau, thần thú phù hộ hắn cũng có thể gặp cùng Tề Hằng cùng Đông giống nhau A Phụ A Mỗ.

Thoát ly bạn cùng lứa tuổi quá lâu, Diễm Minh cùng những năm kia nhẹ Á Thú cùng giống cái phản mà không có lại nói, đi ra ngoài đi đi lại lại cũng chỉ đến mấy cái lão a mỗ bên kia ngồi một chút.

Mỗi lần nghe thấy được cái gì mới lạ : tươi sốt sự tình đều trở về giảng cho băng nghe, băng vì mình chân có thể thuận lợi trường hảo, vô cùng nghe lời mà không dám lộn xộn.

Nghe cho tới hôm nay mọi người có như vậy thu hoạch, chỉ hận chính mình không có thể tham dự, cho dù có thể nhìn xem cũng là tốt. Nguyên lai đi ăn chùa bất an, tại biết có sung túc đồ ăn về sau cũng hơi chút giảm bớt một điểm.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Tề Hằng tự mình nướng mấy Đầu Trường Giác Thú đem toàn tộc người đều tụ tập tới đây chúc mừng lần này vây săn thành công. Đông tìm hai người đem băng cũng mang ra đến xem náo nhiệt, băng hoàn toàn là cái rảnh rỗi không xuống thú nhân, nếu như không phải là vì này chân, hắn sớm cũng không biết chạy đi nơi nào.

"Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu nhảy một chi tạ thần vũ a, đúng vậy a, Tộc Vu, nhảy một chi a!"

Tề Hằng bình thường không có lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị qua, cũng không có như có chút trong bộ lạc Tộc Vu như vậy thần thần cằn nhằn, hắn càng tiếp cận bình thường Á Thú bộ dạng, tộc nhân đối với hắn không có như vậy e ngại, rất nhanh tại nhiệt tình tăng vọt trong thú nhân, loại này tiếng hô to dần dần nhất trí.

Tề Hằng đem cốt đao hướng đã nướng chín trên thịt một đâm, hắn nơi nào sẽ nhảy cái gì vũ a, được tranh thủ thời gian đừng để cho bọn họ lại hô, có chuyện vốn muốn tại khánh công sẽ lúc kết thúc hơn nữa , không bằng hiện tại cứ nói đi, có ít người cũng nên bày tỏ thái độ rồi, quan hệ này lấy Bộ Lạc tại toàn bộ thu hoạch quý an bài.

"Mọi người yên lặng một chút, yên lặng một chút, chúng ta lần này vây săn Trường Giác Thú đều là Bộ Lạc tài sản, dùng cho Bộ Lạc chi tiêu cùng phụng dưỡng một ít không có năng lực săn bắn thú nhân cùng a mỗ."

Mấy cái theo Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc cùng tới lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân tại Bộ Lạc xây nhà tử cùng xây dựng sơn cốc thời điểm ra không ít lực, lúc trước cùng đi theo cũng không quá đáng vì một miếng cơm ăn, không đến mức chết đói.

Nghe thấy Tề Hằng những lời này, còn muốn đến lúc trước Đông cùng Tề Hằng hứa hẹn, cùng hôm nay vừa vây lên núi cốc nhiều như vậy Trường Giác Thú, không khỏi kích động muốn rơi lệ, nguyên lai đây không phải không đến mức chết đói, mà là một cái sung túc tuyết quý.

"Thu hoạch quý đã bắt đầu, bắt đầu từ ngày mai, mọi người liền tự hành trữ hàng đồ ăn a, về sau cá nhân đánh cá nhân đích, chính mình đánh tới Trường Giác Thú, mười đầu nộp lên trên một đầu cho Bộ Lạc là được rồi."

Lần trước là huân bầu bạn thịnh hướng tộc trưởng nghe ngóng, con mồi phân phối tình huống, lúc ấy còn cảm khái tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu hùng hồn, hôm nay Tề Hằng vừa nói sau, mọi người tập thể trầm mặc lại, có như vậy một lần mùa thu hoạch, ai còn muốn một mình đi săn, cái kia ít đồ ai còn có thể xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong.

Thịnh mắt nhìn bạn lữ của mình, huân ánh mắt có chút lập loè, cảm giác này tựa như rõ ràng có thể đơn giản cầm giữ có một cái bảo thạch mỏ, nhưng chỉ có thể đi nhặt một ít rơi lả tả Tiểu Bảo thạch, đều có chút khó chịu.

Bộ Lạc đồ vật tự nhiên sẽ ưu tiên chiếu cố vốn Bộ Lạc người, mấy đôi nhi theo Thư Tính Bộ Lạc đến thú nhân cùng giống cái lẫn nhau nhìn xem, trong mắt đều có chút lo lắng.

Thịnh gặp một mực làm chủ huân đã không có chủ kiến, lại nhìn một chút mặt khác mấy cái theo Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tới thú nhân, chứng kiến ánh mắt của bọn hắn thịnh tâm lý nắm chắc rồi, đi về phía trước một bước, xoay người hành lễ:

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, lúc ấy chúng ta theo Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tới thời điểm, đã nói ở một năm, một năm về sau tùy tiện chúng ta lựa chọn lưu lại vẫn là ly khai, ta hiện tại đại biểu chúng ta cái này mười đôi bầu bạn tỏ thái độ, chúng ta nguyện ý lưu tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc sinh hoạt, nguyện ý vì Bộ Lạc hiệu lực, kính xin tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu không nên đem chúng ta làm ngoại nhân, nhận lấy thành ý của chúng ta a!"

"Vâng, thịnh nói đúng, kính xin tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu không nên đem chúng ta làm ngoại nhân."

Mặt khác chín đến từ Thư Tính Bộ Lạc thú nhân cũng đứng dậy.

Huân nhìn xem có chút tức giận, vội vàng nhìn về phía mặt khác mấy cái giống cái, mấy cái giống cái ánh mắt tránh né lấy đều không có cùng nàng đối mặt, ý của các nàng biểu hiện rất rõ ràng, huân há to miệng đến cùng cũng không nói đến lời nói đến, cái nào Bộ Lạc hảo, cái nào Bộ Lạc không tốt không phải dựa vào vả vào mồm nói ra được.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, ta nghĩ tiếp của ta A Phụ A Mỗ tới đây, người xem còn có thể an bài phòng ở sao?"

Một cái trong đó giống cái khua lên dũng khí nói ra, chỉ cần sinh hoạt hảo, ở nơi nào sinh hoạt đều giống nhau, chẳng qua là, tại nguyên lai Bộ Lạc các nàng còn có thân nhân tại .

Đệ 30 chương

Hỏi và A Phụ A Mỗ, tất cả A Phụ A Mỗ khoẻ mạnh giống cái cùng thú nhân này tràn ngập chờ mong mà nhìn về phía Tề Hằng. Thú nhân bình quân tuổi có thể đạt tới hai trăm tuổi, những người tuổi trẻ này A Phụ A Mỗ cũng đều ở vào tráng niên đâu

"Đương nhiên có thể cho là bọn họ chuẩn bị phòng ở, chúng ta Bộ Lạc tùy thời hoan nghênh bọn họ đã đến."

Mấy cái giống cái lẫn nhau xem vài lần, ánh mắt sáng trong, vui mừng hiểu rõ thần sắc đầy tràn khuôn mặt, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở thật tốt, ăn no bụng, mấu chốt là đôi lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân có bảo đảm, ai cũng biết về già .

Mấy cái Ưng Tộc thú nhân lúc này đều nhìn về Lam, mắt xanh thần nóng bỏng mà chằm chằm vào Tề Hằng, có như vậy một cái chớp mắt xúc động hắn cũng muốn đi phía trước bước chân.

Cái này cả ngày hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nghĩ đến những cái...kia già đi tiền bối lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi hướng đất tuyết; nghĩ đến năm trước tuyết quý ở bên trong không có nuôi sống chính là cái kia tiểu ấu tể; nghĩ vậy lần tuyết lở bị vùi lấp mất những cái...kia tộc nhân, mỗi lần nghĩ đến một điểm, đầu liền thấp một điểm, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, liền bỏ lỡ thời gian, đến cùng không có phóng ra một bước này.

Mặt khác mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân không biết là thoải mái còn thất vọng, cũng không có tỏ thái độ.

Tề Hằng một mực dùng ánh mắt còn lại chú ý đến Lam, thấy bọn họ đã có cúi đầu ý tứ, lại vẫn đang không có phóng ra một bước này, trong nội tâm có chút ít loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) thất lạc, bất quá không có sao, tuyết quý thật dài đâu.

"Chúng ta Bộ Lạc muốn nghênh đón mới thành viên gia nhập, như vậy cũng nặng mới phân phối thoáng một phát thu hoạch quý nhiệm vụ. Lộ hòa thượng dẫn đầu chúng ta Bộ Lạc nguyên lai thú nhân ở tuyết quý lúc trước tái tạo một ít phòng ở đi ra, có thể tạo nhiều ít tạo nhiều ít. Còn dư lại thú nhân lại vây săn một ít đàn Trường Giác Thú, sơn cốc nuôi dưỡng Trường Giác Thú số lượng là có hạn . Sau đó thu hoạch quý còn thừa thời gian riêng phần mình trở về đem mình A Phụ A Mỗ nhận lấy. Đợi đến lúc tuyết quý lúc trước mười ngày chúng ta bắt đầu tập thể săn Ngạc Thú, tuyết quý ở bên trong Bộ Lạc đồ ăn là tuyệt đối sung túc ."

Tề Hằng không có nói tới dũng, hắn cấp cho dũng một ít thời gian, thật tình không biết quỳnh hiện tại đã mau đưa dũng trên cánh tay thịt véo nát rồi. Dũng đáng thương mà nhẹ giọng an ủi quỳnh:

"Chúng ta ngày mai trở về hỏi trước một chút A Phụ A Mỗ ý kiến, ta nghĩ bọn hắn sẽ đồng ý chúng ta ở tới, ngươi không nên gấp."

"Phòng ở đều phân không có, sao có thể không vội, tuyết quý lập tức liền muốn bắt đầu."

Quỳnh một mình tại đâu đó bĩu môi mong, dũng lúc trước dùng một chuỗi vòng tay đón mua hắn, về chuyện này hắn không thể náo loạn nữa.

Tề Hằng quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Đông, cười híp mắt hướng hắn đưa tay ra:

"Tất cả mọi người sẽ khiêu vũ sao? Cùng đi a!"

Xem như đối với lúc trước mọi người tập thể yêu cầu hắn nhảy tạ thần vũ một cái đáp lại.

"Ngao ngao ~ "

Bầu không khí lập tức vừa nóng liệt rồi, tạ thần vũ các thú nhân đều xem qua vô số lần, đương nhiên sẽ nhảy, mọi người vây quanh đống lửa vui mừng nhảy dựng lên. Tề Hằng học mọi người bộ pháp cũng đi theo vài bước, cái này thật sự không phải của hắn điểm mạnh, vẫn là giao cho Đông a.

Tề Hằng chen đến bên ngoài theo Thất Hỉ a mỗ trong ngực tiếp nhận Thần Hi, Tiểu chút chít hôm nay đặc biệt hưng phấn còn chưa ngủ đâu rồi, chằm chằm vào chúng trong tay người thịt nướng một mực chảy nước miếng.

"Ai bảo ngươi không có răng đâu rồi, chỉ có thể ăn Nãi Quả Tử á!"

Tề Hằng đùa với tiểu bất điểm.

"Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu, Hồng Vân nói nàng đau bụng rồi."

Sáng vẻ mặt kinh hoảng mà chen đến Tề Hằng trước mặt, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm cả kinh:

"Người ở nơi nào đâu này?"

"Ở bên kia đâu rồi, vừa rồi cùng theo một lúc khiêu vũ kia mà."

"Ai nha! Hắn đều nhanh sinh ra, còn nhảy cái gì vũ a, nhanh lên, nhanh lên đem hắn ôm trở về đi."

Sáng đã trợn tròn mắt:

"Hảo, hảo, Tộc Vu, ngài nhanh lên cùng đi theo nha, ngài có thể muốn đi theo đến nha!"

Tề Hằng nghĩ thầm để cho ta đi có một cái rắm dùng, ta cái gì cũng không biết, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.

"Ngươi trước tiên đem hắn đưa trở về. Ta một hồi đi ra."

"Ai, Thất Hỉ a mỗ, Đông Hoa a mỗ, Tử Đằng a mỗ!"

"Ai, ở bên cạnh đâu."

"Nhanh, nhanh lên cùng ta đi một chuyến, Hồng Vân khả năng muốn sinh ra."

"Cái gì? Muốn sinh ra! Giống như nói trước! !"

Thất Hỉ a mỗ quá sợ hãi, đối với Hồng Vân thời gian mang thai nàng rõ ràng nhất bất quá.

"Ta nghe sáng nói, hắn vừa rồi khiêu vũ rồi."

"Ai, cái này không bớt lo , nhanh, chúng ta nhanh lên qua đi xem."

"Tề Hằng, ngươi đi đâu vậy?"

Đông bị các thú nhân vây quanh lách vào không đi ra, mắt thấy Tề Hằng muốn đi, tranh thủ thời gian hô to lấy hỏi một câu.

"Ta đi Hồng Vân chỗ đó, hắn khả năng muốn sinh ra, cùng a mỗ đám bọn họ cùng một chỗ, ngươi không cần lo lắng, chơi nữa trong chốc lát a."

"Được rồi."

Tề Hằng không ở chỗ này, Đông có chút không yên lòng, có thể các tộc nhân tâm tình rất cao tăng, hắn cũng không nên bỏ đi, chỉ có thể tiếp tục cùng mọi người khiêu vũ.

Tề Hằng ôm Thần Hi cùng mấy cái a mỗ nhanh đuổi chậm đuổi mà đi đến Hồng Vân phòng ở, khoảng cách phòng ở thật xa chỉ nghe thấy Hồng Vân tiếng khóc:

"Ta có phải hay không muốn chết rồi? Ta bụng đau quá."

"Ngươi sẽ không chết, ngươi sẽ không chết, Tộc Vu một hồi đã tới rồi, hắn sẽ không để cho ngươi chết , thần thú a, phù hộ của ta Á Thú a."

Sáng này sẽ gấp đến độ sắp khóc đi ra, đều tự trách mình không có xem trọng chính mình Á Thú, đều là mình không tốt.

"Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng như thế nào còn chưa tới?"

Hồng Vân cùng Tề Hằng tư giao rất tốt, hắn vẫn luôn không gọi hắn Tộc Vu.

"Đã đến, đã đến, Hồng Vân, ngươi chịu đựng, chúng ta tới rồi."

Tề Hằng cũng cách thật xa liền quát lên rồi.

Chỉ thấy bành mà một tiếng, cửa bị sáng đá văng.

"Nhanh, mau tới cứu cứu Hồng Vân a."

Xem sáng cái kia biểu lộ giống như thiên muốn sụp.

"Đừng. . Sợ, lại để cho. . Ta kiểm. . . Tra kiểm tra, hắn bây giờ là. . . . Tình huống như thế nào."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ đi theo Tề Hằng chạy trốn thở không ra hơi, nàng đem Hồng Vân trở thành con của mình giống nhau, trong nội tâm cũng rất sốt ruột.

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng cũng vuốt ngực thật sâu thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở:

"Chúng ta trước đi nhìn kỹ hẵn nói."

Đối với như thế nào sanh con, Tề Hằng cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, hắn đối với sanh con chỉ vẹn vẹn có ấn tượng đều là trong TV thấy, cổ đại kịch ở bên trong bình thường đều là đau tê tâm liệt phế hô, hiện đại kịch ở bên trong không chỉ có có tê tâm liệt phế hô, còn có sanh nở bằng cách mổ bụng. Trừ lần đó ra hắn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

"Cái kia, a mỗ, các ngươi vào xem một chút đi, ta, ta, ta tuổi còn rất trẻ, không hiểu nhiều cái này."

Tề Hằng đi tới cửa bỗng nhiên có chút e sợ rồi.

"Ngươi là Tộc Vu, về sau trong bộ lạc sẽ có càng nhiều hài tử sinh ra, học thêm chút luôn tốt, mau vào đi."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ mặc kệ Tề Hằng có nguyện ý hay không, đều đem hắn kéo tiến vào.

Hồng Vân lúc này đặc biệt bối rối, sợ hãi, trông thấy Tề Hằng cảm giác thấy được người tâm phúc.

"Tề Hằng, ngươi đã đến rồi, mau tới giúp ta một chút, mau tới giúp ta một chút."

"Đứa nhỏ ngốc, ai cũng không giúp được ngươi, đừng hoảng hốt, a mỗ đã đến."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ một tá mắt không phát hiện chảy máu, một lòng thả lại tại chỗ.

Ba cái lão nhân gia tiến lên cởi Hồng Vân da thú váy, thò tay kiểm tra rồi kiểm tra.

Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian trốn qua một bên đi, hắn quả thực không có biện pháp nhìn thẳng chính mình Á Thú thân phận, cái này, đây cũng quá làm cho người ta cảm thấy thẹn rồi.

"Không có việc gì, tiểu tể muốn sớm điểm ra đến, ngươi đừng sợ, nên ha ha, nên uống uống, dưỡng dưỡng khí lực, trong chốc lát, phía dưới khai cũng đủ lớn rồi, một dùng sức liền đi ra."

Các nàng nói hay lắm nhẹ nhõm, muốn thực nhẹ nhàng như vậy, những cái này trong TV nữ nhân hô được như vậy tê tâm liệt phế làm cái gì, Tề Hằng không có lên tiếng, nàng cảm thấy a mỗ đám bọn họ là đang dối gạt Hồng Vân.

"Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng là như thế này sao?"

Hồng Vân chỉ biết là Tề Hằng có thể trị hảo thú nhân gãy chân, Tề Hằng là cái rất lợi hại Tộc Vu, hắn không để ý đến Tề Hằng còn không có đã sanh cũng chưa từng gặp qua sự thật.

"Ách, ừ, ta cảm thấy được, a mỗ nói đúng, ngươi nghe lời của bọn hắn thì tốt rồi."

Tề Hằng này sẽ cũng không dám đả kích Hồng Vân sợ hắn không có có lòng tin, chỉ có thể ấp úng mà tỏ vẻ đồng ý.

Sáng nhìn xem Hồng Vân, ánh mắt ôn nhu:

"Tộc Vu nói ngươi không có việc gì, ngươi sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu."

Tề Hằng đầu đầy xám xịt, Tộc Vu danh hiệu thì có lực lượng lớn như vậy sao, rõ ràng vừa rồi là Hồng Vân kiểm tra là mấy cái a mỗ.

Hồng Vân nghe thấy Tề Hằng cam đoan, trấn định rất nhiều, ngẫu nhiên đau thoáng một phát, cũng không biểu hiện ra đến, sáng liên tiếp nhìn về phía Hồng Vân bụng, hắn khẩn trương cũng không có giảm bớt một phần.

Thời gian chầm chậm đích đi qua, Thần Hi đã tại Tề Hằng trong ngực ngủ rồi. Trong lúc, Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng đi về nhà lấy ra mấy khối phế bỏ vải bố. Thẳng đi ra bên ngoài thanh âm huyên náo từ xa đến gần, lại dần dần bình tĩnh, Đông mang theo nửa đêm hơi lạnh, tiến vào phòng ở, thu hoạch quý đã đến, buổi tối nhiệt độ đã rất thấp rồi.

"Thế nào, sinh ra sao?"

"Còn không có."

"Như thế nào chậm như vậy, đều sinh thật lâu rồi."

Tề Hằng bị hắn chọc cười, hắn cho rằng sanh con như nhặt đứa bé đơn giản như vậy cái đó.

"Ngươi trước mang Thần Hi quay về đi ngủ đi, ta cùng a mỗ đám bọn họ ở chỗ này chờ một chút."

"Nhanh, bình thường hoàng hôn bắt đầu đau bụng, nửa đêm sẽ sinh ra."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ đôi Đông nói.

Đông do dự một chút, nhìn xem tiểu bất điểm ngủ nước miếng đều chảy ra, không quá thoải mái mà vặn vẹo uốn éo:

"Được rồi, ta cũng không giúp đỡ được cái gì, tiểu tể như vậy ngủ cũng không thoải mái, ta đây trước mang theo nàng đi trở về."

"Buổi tối gió lớn, cho hài tử khỏa kiện da thú a."

"Ta chỗ này có da thú."

Sáng tranh thủ thời gian nhà mình chứa đựng da thú trong đống lấy ra một mảnh lớn nhỏ phù hợp vừa mềm mềm một chút da thú.

"Ngày mai trả lại cho ngươi."

"Cái này ít đồ còn cái gì còn, cầm lấy đi dùng a."

Thú nhân mỗi ngày đều ăn thịt, da thú thật sự không ít, Đông cũng liền không hề sĩ diện cãi láo:

"Vậy cám ơn rồi, ta đi trước."

"Tộc trưởng đi thong thả."

Vì hòa hoãn Hồng Vân tâm tình, mấy người ra vẻ thoải mái mà hàn huyên một ít ngày, kỳ thật tất cả mọi người thỉnh thoảng mà quét mắt một vòng Hồng Vân bụng, nửa đêm vừa qua khỏi, Hồng Vân bỗng nhiên thân người cong lại, trên mặt vặn vẹo mà kêu vài tiếng:

"Đau, đau, quá đau!"

Thất Hỉ a mỗ nhảy dựng lên, nhảy quá mau chân trên mặt đất uy thoáng một phát, một cái lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống, Tề Hằng xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong tranh thủ thời gian đi qua giúp đỡ một chút.

"A mỗ đừng nóng vội, không phải rất đau."

Hồng Vân xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, trong nội tâm một giòng nước ấm chảy qua, Thất Hỉ a mỗ đối với hắn không phải thân sinh cũng hơn hẳn thân sinh .

"Ta không sao, ta không sao, để cho ta lại kiểm tra một chút."

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ cũng cùng đi nhìn nhìn, sau đó ba người lẫn nhau liếc nhau một cái:

"Muốn sinh ra, đến, Hồng Vân ngươi muốn chính mình dùng sức sinh mới có thể sinh ra đến."

"Cẩn thận cảm thụ đau đớn, bắt đầu đau hãy theo vẻ này đau đớn cùng một chỗ dùng sức, có nghe thấy không."

"Nghe thấy được. Ừ ~~ "

"Ừ ~~ "

Tề Hằng cũng không dám nhìn rồi, Hồng Vân mặt đều có chút bóp méo, nhìn xem đều đau.

"Ừ ~~~/ a "

"Đi ra, đi ra ~~ "

Đệ 31 chương

Sanh con như thế nào nhanh như vậy! Giống như Hồng Vân cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài nhiều đau nhức, liền đau đớn như vậy trong một giây lát! Cái đó và Tề Hằng dự đoán không quá giống nhau.

Tề Hằng cũng tranh thủ thời gian gom góp qua đi xem, chỉ thấy một cái nho nhỏ nắm cung kính thể nằm nghiêng tại Thất Hỉ a mỗ trong tay, dĩ nhiên là thú hình, Đông Hoa a mỗ cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ dùng vải bố đem tiểu gia hỏa trên người dịch nhờn đại khái xoa xoa, lại từ trong miệng hắn gảy gảy đồ vật, sau đó dẫn theo nó hai cái chân sau khiến nó chồng cây chuối lấy tại nó trên mông đít vỗ vài cái. Tiểu gia hỏa rất nhỏ non nớt đó a a thanh âm liền phát ra tới rồi!

"Đến, sáng, mau đưa ngươi tể liếm sạch sẽ!"

"Ai, đã đến."

Sáng hưng phấn mà tại nguyên chỗ biến thành Sói hình, liền trên người da thú đều không có lo lắng cởi. Đi lên trước ngậm trong mồm khởi hắn tiểu tể nhi đặt ở một khối da thú lên, cho đã mắt yêu thương mà liếm láp đứng lên.

Nguyên lai nghe a mỗ đám bọn họ nói lên ấu tể mới ra sinh thời điểm, A Phụ phải chịu trách nhiệm đem mới ra sinh ấu tể liếm sạch sẽ, Tề Hằng khi đó trong lòng là cảm thấy có chút buồn nôn , nhưng hôm nay tận mắt thấy một cái tiểu sinh mệnh sinh ra, Tề Hằng bỗng nhiên lòng tràn đầy cảm động, cái này là sinh mệnh truyền thừa!

Ấu tể rất nhỏ, phát lên không phải như vậy tốn sức. Hồng Vân sinh ra cái thứ nhất tiểu tể về sau, phảng phất có kinh nghiệm bình thường, thứ hai cùng người thứ ba cũng rất thuận lợi sinh ra rồi.

Tề Hằng tại sinh thứ hai chỉ là thời điểm cũng đã tiến lên hỗ trợ, học a mỗ bộ dạng, đem trên người nó dịch nhờn đại khái xoa xoa, nhẹ nhàng gảy gảy nó trong miệng đồ vật, rót nữa dẫn theo nó vỗ hai cái, tiểu ấu tể non nớt tiểu móng vuốt bắt đầu giãy dụa, trong miệng a, a lên tiếng.

Tề Hằng đem tiểu gia hỏa đưa đến sáng trước mặt, nhìn xem tiểu bất điểm nhắm mắt lại cái đầu nhỏ tại sáng bên người trái điểm một chút phải điểm một chút , một lòng đều bị chúng manh hóa. Quay đầu lại nhìn xem Hồng Vân, Hồng Vân sớm đã lệ rơi đầy mặt, hắn làm a mỗ rồi.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, Hồng Vân tổng cộng sinh ra ba cái tiểu ấu tể, hai cái tiểu thú nhân, một cái tiểu á thú. Cái kia tiểu á thú càng manh, nho nhỏ một cái, trên người cùng Phổ Thông Nhân Loại hài nhi không sai biệt lắm, nhưng so với bình thường hài nhi muốn nhỏ rất nhiều, thậm chí so Thần Hi vừa nhặt được lúc còn muốn nhỏ rất nhiều, trên đầu có hai cái thú con tai, trên mông đít có một cái đuôi nhỏ.

Cái này tiểu á thú là Tề Hằng thích nhất một cái tiểu ấu tể.

"Đông Hoa a mỗ, hắn tại sao cùng chúng ta không quá giống nhau, trên đầu của hắn có lỗ tai nhỏ, sau lưng còn có cái đuôi nhỏ!"

Tề Hằng như phát hiện đại lục mới, vật nhỏ này thật là đáng yêu, thật là nhớ muốn một cái.

Ba cái a mỗ nghe thấy hắn mà nói đều ý vị thâm trường mà cười rồi, Đông Hoa a mỗ ranh mãnh nói:

"Đợi ngươi cùng Đông trở thành chính thức bầu bạn, ngươi liền sẽ biết rồi."

Tề Hằng cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ ý tứ của những lời này, chẳng lẽ là lỗ ngón tay phòng thời điểm! Quay đầu lại mắt nhìn Hồng Vân, tên kia ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh cười híp mắt cũng đang nhìn hắn, thấy thế nào ánh mắt kia đều có chút gì đó đặc thù ý tứ.

"Khái khái" Tề Hằng thông minh mà không hề hỏi tới.

Hồng Vân cảm động qua đi có chút tiếc nuối.

"Một cái tiểu thư tính đều không có."

"Đừng lòng tham á..., thoáng cái đã có ba cái ấu tể, ngày mai quỳnh các nàng không chừng nhiều hâm mộ còn ngươi."

Tề Hằng chằm chằm vào cái con kia tiểu á thú, thật là nhớ sờ hắn lỗ tai nhỏ.

"Ha ha đúng vậy a, ta là mấy người chúng ta bên trong cái thứ nhất đương a mỗ đây này!"

"Ta mới là đệ nhất."

Trải qua đêm nay, Hồng Vân phảng phất cùng Tề Hằng càng thêm thân cận, nói chuyện không có bao nhiêu cố kỵ.

"Ngươi cái kia là nhặt được . Cũng không phải chính ngươi sinh ."

"Đó là ta vận khí tốt, nhặt được cùng mình sinh giống nhau, xem ai tiểu tể trước sẽ gọi a mỗ, hừ."

"Đã qua tuyết quý có lẽ sẽ gọi a mỗ rồi."

Mấy cái a mỗ bận đến sắp bình minh, cũng không có lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi, đều có chút hưng phấn.

Nhanh như vậy rất biết nói chuyện! Cho dù Tề Hằng cũng không có thưởng thức, cũng biết, nếu như tại xã hội loài người ở bên trong, không đến một tuổi hài tử hình như là sẽ không nói chuyện , chỉ có thể nói thú nhân tiểu tể thật sự lớn lên nhanh a, vậy cũng rất tốt.

"Nàng kia lúc nào sẽ đi đường?"

"Sang năm mùa xuân có thể học đi bộ."

Tử Đằng a mỗ nói dứt lời, phảng phất hãm tại trong hồi ức, cười cười nụ cười trên mặt liền dần dần không có, đứng lên cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ cùng một chỗ cáo từ:

"Trời đã nhanh sáng rồi, chúng ta quay về đi nghỉ ngơi một chút nhi."

"Tốt, vất vả hai vị a mỗ rồi."

Hồng Vân vừa sanh xong tiểu tể, vừa cười cùng mọi người hàn huyên một hồi thiên, có chút mỏi mệt, Tề Hằng tuy nhiên muốn tiếp tục nhìn xem mấy cái Tiểu chút chít, nhưng là có ánh mắt mà đứng dậy cáo từ.

"Ta đây cũng đi trở về."

"Hảo, nếu không lại để cho sáng tiễn đưa ngươi trở về đi."

"Không cần, một chút đường. Trong bộ lạc buổi tối còn có trực đêm thú nhân, rất an toàn."

Tề Hằng thập phần không muốn mà lại quay đầu lại mắt nhìn cái kia tiểu á thú, thật sự thật đáng yêu!

"Ta chỗ đó có chút có khiếu:chất vải rất mềm , tuyết quý lúc trước, lại để cho Tử Đằng cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ làm thân quần áo cho hắn xuyên."

"Hảo."

Hồng Vân cũng không biết là cái gì có khiếu:chất vải, hắn cho rằng có thể là mềm một điểm vải bố có khiếu:chất vải, vải bố bây giờ đang ở trong bộ lạc cũng không tính vật hi hãn gì thưởng thức, Tề Hằng cho hắn muốn rồi.

Thất Hỉ a mỗ không có tính toán đi, nàng ý định lưu lại cho Hồng Vân nấu điểm tâm, Hồng Vân vừa mới đương a mỗ, còn có thiệt nhiều sự tình muốn giao cho cho hắn.

Tề Hằng còn chưa đi đến nhà mình trong sân, cửa phòng liền mở ra.

Đông mở to hai mắt, Thanh Minh ánh mắt không có chút nào buồn ngủ mà nhìn Tề Hằng.

Như vậy bình tĩnh, như vậy đương nhiên, như vậy chăm chú!

Tề Hằng bỗng nhiên có chút cảm động, thẳng tắp mà đi tới, đem cái kia ngớ ra đầu hạ thấp xuống áp, nhắm mắt lại hôn rồi đi lên. Sau đó mở to mắt, nhìn xem ngu ngơ Đông, nở nụ cười.

Đông liếm lấy một miệng môi dưới, vừa rồi mềm mại xúc cảm vẫn còn, không biết như thế nào cũng cảm giác toàn thân huyết dịch đều nhanh hơn lưu động, lại liếm lấy một miệng môi dưới, vừa mới còn Thanh Minh ánh mắt trong nháy mắt lửa nóng đứng lên.

Ôm lấy tiểu á thú, học Tề Hằng bộ dạng nhẹ nhàng mà hôn rồi đi lên, hôn một cái còn chưa đủ nghiền, lại liếm lấy vài cái, thè lưỡi ra liếm đã xong vẫn là chưa đủ nghiền, hai tay như dán kìm bình thường cố định trụ Tề Hằng, bắt lấy Tề Hằng môi, nhẹ nhàng mà gặm cắn, liếm láp, Tề Hằng hơi chút quẩy người một cái cũng không có buông ra.

Tề Hằng thật sự ngây dại, vậy đại khái chính là vô sự tự thông (*không thầy cũng tự thông tỏ) tốt nhất ví dụ, Tề Hằng bị hắn lửa nóng hô hấp phun cũng có chút động tình, thân thể dần dần cũng có chút như nhũn ra, không tự chủ đều muốn thêm nữa..., Tề Hằng hé miệng, cùng Đông lời lẽ (thần lưỡi) dây dưa cùng một chỗ.

Tiếp xúc đến Tề Hằng đầu lưỡi một khắc này, Đông phảng phất dòm gặp được khác Nhất Phương Thiên Địa, hai người lời lẽ (thần lưỡi) giao tiếp một hồi, Tề Hằng đã cảm giác mình nhanh thiếu dưỡng rồi, gấp vội giãy giụa sai tục chải tóc, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn yên tĩnh trong đêm phảng phất chỉ còn lại có hai người tiếng thở hào hển.

Hai người đều vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, nhưng Tề Hằng biết rõ nên dừng lại rồi, lại không dừng lại đến liền dừng lại không được, Đông đã có phản ứng.

"Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng, ta nghĩ ~~ "

Đông cực nóng hô hấp phun tại tại Tề Hằng cái cổ tầm đó, mềm mại môi dần dần chỉ điểm hạ hôn tới.

Tề Hằng vội vàng đẩy ra hắn, Đông có chút không biết làm sao bị thương ủy khuất.

"Ngươi, ngươi còn chưa trưởng thành đâu rồi, sang năm thì tốt rồi, sang năm thì tốt rồi!"

Tề Hằng chính mình trước thông đồng người ta , hiện tại càng làm người ta đẩy ra, giống như có chút không mà nói, vội vàng tiến lên an ủi hắn.

"Cái kia, kia làm sao bây giờ?"

Đông đưa tay chỉ phía dưới, Tề Hằng bó tay rồi, thật đúng là được phụ trách thoáng một phát.

"Muốn, nếu không, ta lấy tay giúp đỡ ngươi đi!"

Nói xong cũng có chút hối hận, vị thành niên thú nhân có thể hay không làm cái này! Có thể hay không thương thân cái đó, thế nhưng là đối với nam tính mà nói, tại thời kỳ trưởng thành đều có loại này xúc động a.

Tề Hằng chính mình trước kia cũng là có qua loại kinh nghiệm này , đi vào Thiên Khôn Đại Lục về sau, không biết như thế nào , dù cho trong nội tâm có đôi khi cảm thấy có chút nhớ nhung muốn, nhưng hắn chỗ đó đều không có phản ứng qua, tựa như vừa rồi, rõ ràng là muốn, có thể hắn chỉ cảm thấy cái nào đó xấu hổ địa phương có chút thấm ướt còn có rất nhỏ co rút lại, quá cảm thấy khó xử rồi.

Theo đêm nay về sau, cho dù là ban ngày Đông xem Tề Hằng ánh mắt đều là lửa nóng , từng buổi tối đều muốn cùng Tề Hằng dây dưa rất lâu, Đông không có trưởng thành, nhưng Tề Hằng đã trưởng thành, mỗi lần lúc trời tối lời lẽ (thần lưỡi) tư mài hiển nhiên lại để cho Tề Hằng mình cũng tình khó chính mình, mỗi một ngày đều muốn tại mơ mơ màng màng có hạn Thanh Minh thời khắc vội vàng gọi ngừng, Tề Hằng âm thầm là đêm đó hôn hối hận, cái này nghiêm chỉnh cái tuyết quý có thể như thế nào qua nha, thật sự là tự gây nghiệt không thể sống.

Đệ 32 chương

Xây nhà nhiệm vụ liền giao cho nguyên lai đi theo Đông cùng Tề Hằng đi ra đến lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân phụ trách, trước kia phòng ở chính là dựa vào bọn hắn che lại , bọn họ đều là thuần thục công

Vây săn Trường Giác Thú chủ yếu giao cho thanh tráng niên thú nhân cùng Ưng Thú Nhân, lần thứ hai vây săn chỉ chọn lựa một cái cỡ nhỏ trường giác thú quần, trong sơn cốc có thể dung nạp Trường Giác Thú số lượng là có hạn , tăng thêm lúc này đây vây săn Trường Giác Thú, liền không sai biệt lắm bão hòa rồi.

Đào tím cây chủ yếu giao cho thanh niên Á Thú cùng giống cái phụ trách, gieo trồng tím cây rất dày đặc, không cần đầy khắp núi đồi chạy, tính an toàn đề cao rất nhiều.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc giống cái cùng mặt khác Bộ Lạc giống cái so sánh với một chút cũng không yếu ớt, các nàng nguyên lai Bộ Lạc không có Á Thú cũng là cần các nàng chạy khắp nơi lấy đào tím cây , hôm nay không cần chạy khắp nơi có thể đào được đầy đủ tím cây, các nàng đã rất vui vẻ rồi.

Mọi người đôi phân phối cho nhiệm vụ của mình đều rất hài lòng, tại tuyết quý trước một tháng cuối cùng, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc hết thảy công tác chuẩn bị đều tại đâu vào đấy mà tiến hành, thu hoạch quý đã qua một nửa thời điểm, ngoại trừ phòng ở vẫn còn tiếp tục che, những người khác công tác đã toàn bộ hoàn thành.

Có A Phụ A Mỗ Thư Tính Bộ Lạc đến mấy cái thú nhân cùng giống cái tìm đến đến Đông cùng Tề Hằng. Bọn hắn ý định quay về một chuyến nguyên lai Bộ Lạc, đem A Phụ A Mỗ mang về.

Tề Hằng đương nhiên đồng ý, Bộ Lạc là tuyết quý chuẩn bị đồ ăn thập phần sung túc, lại đến trên dưới một trăm cái thú nhân cũng là không sợ .

Tuyết quý Top 10 thiên, tốp năm tốp ba thú nhân bắt đầu tổ đội săn Ngạc Thú rồi, băng nhìn xem mấy cái lão thú nhân đều có thể nhẹ nhõm săn trở về đại Ngạc Thú, hắn đối với chính mình một mực tin tưởng vững chắc tín ngưỡng đã có hoài nghi, hoàn chỉnh khí lực tuy nhiên có thể làm cho sinh hoạt biến tốt một chút, nhưng rõ ràng thông minh ý nghĩ quan trọng hơn.

Nghĩ như thế chính mình cuộc sống trước kia thảm như vậy, cũng không thể toàn lại cái chân kia, băng gần nhất thường xuyên nhìn xem Tề Hằng ngẩn người, hắn rốt cuộc là cái nào Bộ Lạc Á Thú, những thứ này vượt qua thú quá nhiều người trí tuệ thật là hắn trước kia Bộ Lạc phát minh sao? Vì cái gì chính mình vào Nam ra Bắc chưa từng có bái kiến cường đại như vậy Bộ Lạc?

Băng rất mê hoặc, hắn tự nhận là tại trong thú nhân là cường đại nhất thú nhân một trong, tại Tề Hằng lúc trước hắn cũng chưa từng có gặp phải qua so với hắn thông minh thú nhân cùng Á Thú, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì chính mình già rồi sao? Không có khả năng, hắn rõ ràng vẫn là tráng niên. Băng thật sự không muốn nhận thua!

Thẳng đến tuyết rơi hai ngày trước Đào Quán Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng mới dẫn theo tộc nhân chọn Tề Hằng dự định đồ vật đi tới Bộ Lạc.

Đào Quán Tộc Trường Kiệt theo cái kia hai cái mùa khô thời điểm cùng đi theo Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tìm hiểu vị trí tộc nhân chỗ đó nghe nói, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc lều vải cùng cái khác Bộ Lạc lều vải không giống với, đặc biệt hảo, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc còn có rất nhiều không lều vải. Lúc ấy hắn cũng không có thập phần để ý, hôm nay xem ra, bọn hắn không có nói sai, chẳng qua là miêu tả không rõ lắm mà thôi.

Mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm, hắn cũng lặng lẽ đôi Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc nhân số làm điều tra, đi phiên chợ nhân số quả thật rất ít. Nhân số ít Bộ Lạc tiếp nhận mới thành viên, dù là nhược một điểm thành viên, cũng tương đối dễ dàng.

Lúc này đây hắn đem toàn tộc nam nữ già trẻ đều mang tới rồi, chính là muốn hỏi một chút có thể không thể gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, khi hắn dẫn theo một đám xanh xao vàng vọt quần áo tả tơi tộc nhân đứng ở một đám sớm mặc vào da thú y, sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt trước mặt thú nhân lúc, làm làm một cái có thân phận tộc trưởng phức cảm tự ti đều tự nhiên sinh ra.

Tề Hằng thấy được một đám trong thú nhân đang lúc chọn Đào Quán cùng chén đĩa không chỉ có trưởng thành thú nhân, còn có vị thành niên tiểu thú nhân, mấy cái quần áo lam lũ Á Thú trong ngực còn giống như có hai cái đứa bé.

Nhìn lại một chút Đào Quán tộc nhân ánh mắt tha thiết, trong lòng của hắn đối với Đào Quán Tộc Trường mục đích đã rõ ràng, trong nội tâm mừng thầm.

"Trao đổi những thứ này đồ gốm Trường Giác Thú sớm liền chuẩn bị xong, chẳng qua là đều là sống, các ngươi khả năng không tốt mang về."

"Sống?"

Kiệt không biết rõ, vì sao bây giờ còn giữ lại sống Trường Giác Thú, chẳng lẽ không phải làm thành thịt muối hoặc là hong gió thịt trữ tồn tại địa trong hầm sao?

"Đúng, sống, như vậy đi, chúng ta còn có mấy gian không phòng ở, các ngươi trước hết ở vài ngày a, nếu như muốn đem những chuyện lặt vặt kia lấy Trường Giác Thú giết biến thành thịt lại mang về, cũng có thể."

Tề Hằng không có chọn phá Đào Quán Tộc Trường ý tứ, hắn muốn cho chính hắn nói ra, thượng vội vàng cũng không phải là mua bán.

"Trước ở lại đến a!"

Kiệt có chút không có ý tứ mở miệng, nếu như trước ở ra rồi, như vậy có lẽ có thể chậm rãi tìm cơ sẽ đem ý của mình biểu đạt thoáng một phát.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc so sánh với lần tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng thời điểm nhiều hơn không ít người, Kiệt không quá chắc chắn, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu có thể hay không nguyện ý thu lưu bọn hắn, quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn chật vật không chịu nổi tộc nhân, đối lập quá cường liệt rồi, thở dài:

"Hảo. . . A, cái kia đa tạ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu."

"Tộc trưởng không cần phải khách khí."

"Đừng gọi ta tộc trường, chúng ta Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu không có, đã sớm không tính cái bộ lạc, bảo ta Kiệt a."

Tề Hằng nhìn đối phương cô đơn thần sắc, lại nhìn một chút Đào Quán Tộc Trường sau lưng một đám ỉu xìu đầu đạp não tộc nhân, nghĩ thầm đại khái lần này ra oai phủ đầu có chút hung ác.

"Kỳ thật, chúng ta Bộ Lạc phòng ở không cũng là không, Trường Giác Thú ngay tại trong sơn cốc nuôi cũng không có quan hệ, các ngươi ở một cái đằng trước tuyết quý cũng không có quan hệ."

Tề Hằng lại đưa cái thêm chút cành ô-liu.

Kiệt rõ ràng nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng hắn trương mấy lần miệng đều không nói ra, hắn vẫn là không quá chắc chắn hiện tại đến ngọn nguồn có nên hay không nói.

Tề Hằng đều thay hắn sốt ruột, Đào Quán Tộc Trường làm lên quyết định đến so về lúc trước dự định Đào Quán thời điểm còn muốn do dự. Âm thầm thở dài, Đào Quán Tộc Trường thật sự quá không quả quyết rồi, hắn so Lam kém không phải nửa lần hay một lần.

"Các ngươi đã Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu đều không có ở đây, vậy không bằng liền gia nhập chúng ta Bộ Lạc a."

"Ách, hảo."

Tề Hằng cùng Kiệt đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Kiệt sau lưng tộc nhân Đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem, trên mặt sắc mặt vui mừng cũng vừa xem hiểu ngay. Tề Hằng âm thầm nghĩ lại dưới, về sau đôi người nào liền nói cái gì lời nói, đôi người như vậy vẫn có lời nói nói thẳng thì tốt hơn.

Dũng cùng quỳnh tự thu hoạch quý sau khi rời đi mãi cho đến bắt đầu đánh cá cũng chưa có trở về, Đông rất thất vọng, đối với dũng, hắn có như đôi một cái đại ca giống nhau ỷ lại, tại lấy trước kia mấy cái khổ sở tuyết quý ở bên trong, dũng vẫn luôn âm thầm tiếp tế hắn.

Băng chân đã triệt để tốt rồi, tại rét lạnh trong đêm, cùng bầu bạn nằm ở ôn hòa trên giường gạch, lang thang lâu như vậy thú nhân cũng sinh ra một chút mỏi mệt đến, có lẽ thật sự muốn lưu lại.

Lam cùng Ưng Tộc thú nhân ngày cũng không có sống khá giả nhiều ít, bọn hắn không phải Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc người, cho nên được từ mình chuẩn bị đồ ăn. Tham dự vây săn, Tề Hằng cũng phân cho bọn hắn nên được bộ phận, nhưng ở tuyết quý ở bên trong, bọn hắn còn phải cơ dừng lại no bụng dừng lại.

Mắt thấy trong sơn cốc cái kia một đoàn Trường Giác Thú, còn có về sau dùng cạm bẫy săn đến Ngạc Thú, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc giàu có trình độ xa siêu việt hơn xa Lam nhận thức, hắn hiện tại cũng sinh ra một chút tự ti mặc cảm đến. Hôm nay ngủ ở ôn hòa trên giường gạch, ai còn muốn ngủ cái kia lạnh như băng sơn động.

Bọn hắn hôm nay còn là người ngoại, cái kia săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp Tề Hằng không có giáo cho bọn hắn, nhưng Lam trên không trung phỏng đoán qua, nếu như đổi thành Ưng Thú Nhân, bọn hắn giống nhau không nhất định có thể thành công.

Lam rất nhụt chí, đều là tộc trưởng, đồng dạng là cái Bộ Lạc, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc là từ từ bay lên ánh sáng mặt trời, mà bọn hắn lại đang từ từ đi về hướng tiêu vong.

Hắn thật có thể trở thành một hảo tộc trưởng sao? Hắn đối với chính mình sinh ra thật sâu hoài nghi, nếu như hắn là Đào Quán Tộc Trường người như vậy, không có dũng khí không có đầu óc gia nhập cái khác Bộ Lạc cũng không có gì, có thể hắn hết lần này tới lần khác là một so với bình thường thú nhân này thông minh, dũng cảm thú nhân, điều này làm cho hắn như thế nào cam tâm!

Lam tiểu tể đã xuất thế, rất khỏe mạnh một cái tiểu thư tính, mỹ kỳ ôm tiểu thư tính, trong nội tâm lại âm thầm suy nghĩ nàng năm trước tuyết quý ở bên trong không có nuôi sống chính là cái kia ấu tể.

Nếu như, khi đó sinh hoạt điều kiện như hiện tại giống nhau, dù cho không có sung túc đồ ăn, chỉ cần có như vậy ôn hòa chỗ ở, cái kia ấu tể cũng sẽ không chết, đó là một còn sẽ không gọi a mỗ tiểu thú nhân, nếu như không phải là vì Lam, nàng lúc ấy thiếu chút nữa muốn theo tiểu thú nhân đi.

Trong ngực ấu tể là một tiểu thư tính, lúc này yên tĩnh mà ăn sữa, mỹ kỳ là một hảo giống cái, nàng rất hội đau lòng nàng thú nhân, không muốn lại để cho hắn khó xử, Lam giãy dụa nàng xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, nàng không nghĩ ủy khuất Lam, có thể ấu tể cũng giống nhau trọng yếu.

Trong bộ lạc chỉ còn lại có như vậy mấy cái thú nhân rồi, bất hòa : không cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân lui tới, còn dư lại mấy cái độc thân thú nhân như thế nào kết bạn? Tộc nhân càng ngày càng ít, như vậy Bộ Lạc tiền đồ ở nơi nào đâu này?

Mỹ kỳ là một nữ nhân thông minh, nàng chưa bao giờ sẽ khóc rống, nhưng nàng mỗi lần muốn đồ vật đều có thể tới tay, nàng có thể tinh chuẩn mà bắt lấy người khác uy hiếp. Âm thầm hạ xuống quyết định, giao trái tim ở bên trong câu nói kia ung dung mà nhổ ra khẩu:

"Lam, ngươi cảm thấy chúng ta Tuyết Nhạn về sau sẽ tìm cái dạng gì thú nhân đâu này?"

Đệ 33 chương

Lam há to miệng, không có phát ra âm thanh đến, quay đầu lại ngu ngơ nhìn mỹ kỳ trong chốc lát, lập tức rủ xuống tầm mắt đứng thẳng đầu đạp não mà quay đầu ngồi ở giường bên cạnh, những lời này phảng phất là một khối nặng ngàn cân thạch đặt ở trên lưng hắn, thẳng tắp lưng cũng theo cúi đầu động tác cong xuống dưới, tại mỹ kỳ trong mắt liền lộ ra đặc biệt buồn bực, cô đơn.

Vừa mới đặt lễ đính hôn quyết tâm bởi vì Lam động tác này lại có chút ít dao động rồi, mỹ kỳ không có tiếp tục nói hết, đây là bạn lữ của hắn, hắn là bay lượn với thiên trống không hùng ưng, có thể nào như vậy trói buộc hắn cánh? Thế nhưng là, mình và ấu tể với hắn mà nói là hắn trói buộc sao?

Quay về nhớ ngày đó hai người vừa mới kết bạn thời điểm, Lam mỗi ngày lưng cõng nàng ở trên trời bay lượn, khi đó, bậc cha chú vẫn còn, ngoại trừ tuyết quý thời điểm, ngày thư giãn thích ý, thiên na dạng Lam, nước đẹp như vậy, bình thường nhìn xem hình thể cực lớn Ngạc Thú trên trời xem ra đều như vậy nhỏ bé, Ưng tộc là thụ trời cao chiếu cố Thú tộc đâu!

Có thể lúc nào lên, đây hết thảy bắt đầu thay đổi đâu này? Đại khái là theo các bậc cha chú liên tiếp qua đời về sau, Lam làm tới tộc trưởng bắt đầu. Hắn muốn làm một cái hảo tộc trưởng, mỹ kỳ cũng ủng hộ hắn làm một cái hảo tộc trưởng, mỗi lần đến tuyết quý đều là của nàng ác mộng, bất cứ lúc nào đều dùng trong tộc sự vụ ưu tiên, đồ ăn cũng muốn tăng cường trong tộc tộc nhân ăn.

Nàng đã chiếm được cái gì đâu này? Không có cái gì còn lại, ấu tể không có, thân thể của nàng cũng càng ngày càng kém, cuối cùng liền bọn hắn dựa vào cư trú sơn động cũng không có. Thiên Biến Vạn Hóa thiên nhiên, đã hình thành thì không thay đổi thú nhân, ai thua ai thắng vừa xem hiểu ngay.

Tiểu thư tính ăn ăn liền ngủ mất rồi, trong khoảng thời gian này đồ ăn sung túc, sữa cũng đủ, tiểu thư tính càng phát ra mập trắng, nhìn xem liền nhận người trìu mến, mỹ kỳ không tự chủ mặt mũi tràn đầy yêu thương, giúp nàng lau đi khóe miệng. Nhìn xem trầm mặc Lam, nàng không nói, Lam cùng nàng kết bạn nhiều năm như vậy, hai người đã sớm có không tầm thường ăn ý, một câu nói kia là đủ.

Mỹ kỳ là một thông minh hiểu chuyện giống cái, đi theo chính mình nhiều năm như vậy không có vài ngày nữa ngày tốt lành, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc bên trong giống cái phần lớn đều có xinh đẹp quần áo cùng bảo thạch trang trí, những thứ này Lam chưa từng có cho mỹ kỳ đổi qua, hắn cho rằng nàng không có thèm, nhưng mọi người tụ họp cùng một chỗ thời điểm, mỹ kỳ ánh mắt hâm mộ là không lừa được người , cứ việc:cho dù nàng chưa từng có mở miệng quá, Lam trong nội tâm đối với mỹ kỳ cũng là áy náy.

Hắn nhịn không được suy tư, kiên trì như vậy lấy trở về thành lập chính mình Bộ Lạc đến cùng là vì cái gì? Là vì đem Ưng Thú Nhân Bộ Lạc mở rộng, đem Ưng Thú Nhân nhân khẩu gia tăng, vẫn là vì chính mình hư ảo tộc trưởng vị?

Nếu như là bởi vì là thứ nhất cái lý do, đây là vì chứng minh cho phụ thân xem chính mình không thể so với hắn chênh lệch, có thể phụ thân đã không trên thế giới này rồi, hơn nữa rõ ràng đã đã thất bại. Nếu như là vì thứ hai lý do, như vậy trước mắt gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc chính là phương pháp tốt nhất, nếu như là bởi vì người thứ ba lý do, cái kia đồ có kỳ danh tộc trưởng vị còn trọng yếu sao?

Không trọng yếu, tại sinh tồn trước mặt, những thứ khác hết thảy đều là không trọng yếu , mỹ kỳ thái độ cùng nhỏ yếu ấu tể là xúc tiến Lam làm quyết định chất xúc tác. Mỹ kỳ có thể nghĩ đến , Lam làm sao lại nghĩ không đến, Lam không do dự nữa, quyết định gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, nhưng bây giờ bên ngoài đã nhanh tuyết rơi, săn bắn đã toàn bộ chấm dứt, hiện tại đi nói có thể hay không chậm chút nhi, Lam bỗng nhiên có chút đáng ghét chính mình do dự cùng điểm này không thể đương cơm ăn tự tôn.

Cùng ngày trong đêm Lam cùng các tộc nhân tụ thoáng một phát. Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thực lực, mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân đều xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, vừa vừa đến nơi đây lúc này ít điểm kiêu ngạo đã bị loại này đối lập, so được cái gì cũng sai. Mọi người không hề tranh luận mà đồng ý Lam đề nghị.

Đi đến Đông phòng ở bên ngoài, Lam có chút do dự không tiến, hắn thật sự không mặt mũi đi vào, tại cửa ra vào đi tới lui mấy vòng mấy lúc sau, Đông mở cửa, hắn nghe thấy bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân đã rất lâu rồi.

"Lam, là ngươi nha, vào đi!"

"Ai, a, hảo."

Lam Mộc Mộc theo sát đi vào lều vải, chỉ thấy thành, đường, Kiệt đều tại, nhìn lên trời khí hai ngày nữa muốn tuyết rơi, Tề Hằng cùng Đông đang cùng mọi người thương nghị về hai ngày nữa bắt cá sự tình.

Chứng kiến Lam tiến đến, cái kia vẻ mặt xoắn xuýt lại thần sắc khó xử, Tề Hằng đôi mục đích của hắn đã lòng dạ biết rõ, Tề Hằng cười cười, ý định cho hắn chút dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát).

"Đến, tới đây ngồi, chúng ta đang thương lượng hai ngày này đánh cá công việc, các ngươi cũng gia nhập chúng ta cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ a!"

"Ừ "

Lam nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nếu như tại mấy người này trước mặt minh bạch nói ra mục đích của mình, chỉ sợ sẽ nói không nên lời.

"Chúng ta lúc trước xây nhà đào bùn đất thời điểm, tại mặt phía nam đào cái rãnh to kia, mùa mưa lúc sau đã chứa đầy nước, năm nay đánh chính là cá, bỏ vào một bộ phận, sang năm, không cần chờ đến tuyết quý chúng ta sẽ có cá ăn hết, các ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào đây?"

Dĩ vãng đánh tới cá đều là toàn bộ về thú nhân chính mình tất cả, không cần nộp lên Bộ Lạc, bởi vì, thú nhân phần lớn không thích ăn cá, cho nên tộc trưởng cũng sẽ không lưu nhiều ít.

Năm nay đồ ăn cất giữ đặc biệt sung túc, nếu như không là tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu tổ chức, còn cùng lộ đều không có ý định đánh cá rồi.

"Hảo, ta cái kia phần toàn bộ bỏ vào nuôi cũng không có quan hệ. Ta cùng mai linh không thích ăn cá."

"Ta cùng thanh cành cũng không thích ăn cá, chúng ta cái kia phần cũng có thể bỏ vào nuôi."

Kiệt cùng tộc nhân của hắn cũng không thích ăn cá, nhưng bọn hắn so Lộ hòa thượng càng thêm quý trọng đồ ăn, bọn hắn dĩ vãng tuyết quý lúc trước săn không đến nhiều như vậy Trường Giác Thú, so về cái khác Bộ Lạc, bọn hắn hàng năm đều đánh càng nhiều nữa cá ăn. Năm nay đồ ăn rất sung túc, nhưng là hắn cũng có chút không nỡ bỏ.

"Chúng ta, chúng ta là ăn cá . . ."

"Vậy các ngươi đánh lên đến cá, Bộ Lạc dùng Trường Giác Thú cùng Ngạc Thú thịt cùng các ngươi đổi như thế nào đây?"

"Hảo, tốt."

Kiệt lộ ra rất vui vẻ mà đã đáp ứng.

"Các ngươi đánh lên đến cá, chúng ta cũng có thể dùng Trường Giác Thú cùng Ngạc Thú thịt đổi ."

Tề Hằng nghiêm túc nhìn xem Lam.

Lam cầu còn không được.

"Hảo."

Sung túc đồ ăn đối với sinh trưởng phát dục trong lúc tiểu thú nhân cùng thời kỳ trưởng thành thú nhân trọng yếu phi thường.

Đông so về năm trước tuyết quý, lại cao lớn một điểm, trường tăng lên rất nhiều, nhìn qua đã cùng dũng không sai biệt lắm, nhớ tới dũng, Tề Hằng không tự chủ cảm thán một câu:

"Dũng cùng quỳnh đại khái là sẽ không tới."

Lộ cùng thành nghe thấy những lời này hơi có chút bất an, hai người bọn họ mấy ngày hôm trước vừa quay về Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc đem A Phụ A Mỗ nhận lấy, bọn hắn trong nội tâm minh bạch, dũng sẽ không tới.

Lộ cùng thành liếc nhau một cái, xoắn xuýt một hồi, nhịn nhẫn vẫn là nhịn không được:

"Tộc Vu, dũng sẽ không tới, hắn. . ."

Thành thò tay tại trên đùi hắn vụng trộm bấm một cái, Tề Hằng nhìn thấy, suy đoán trong lúc này khả năng có chuyện gì.

Lộ gạt ra thành tay:

"Chúng ta lúc trở về, dũng chính mang theo mọi người xây nhà."

"Tộc trưởng núi hỏi ta, cái kia giường là thế nào che , ta nói ta cũng sẽ không."

Dũng sẽ không bàn giường cũng là bình thường, lúc ấy xây nhà thời điểm, dũng cùng mấy người trẻ tuổi thú nhân vẫn luôn là ở bên ngoài đi săn phụ trách toàn bộ thú nhân cùng Á Thú cái ăn, hắn không sao cả bái kiến.

Quỳnh lúc ấy ở lại Bộ Lạc làm việc hỗ trợ cùng một chỗ thịt nướng, ngược lại là bái kiến một điểm, vốn lấy bọn họ biết, muốn che ra một bộ nguyên vẹn phòng ở vẫn còn có chút khó khăn , nhất là bàn giường, bọn hắn không hề động qua tay sẽ không thể nào bàn.

Nói xong, lộ cùng thành có chút kinh hoảng mà nhìn Tề Hằng, bọn hắn cùng dũng quan hệ không tệ, dũng đi săn là nhất lưu , thường xuyên chiếu cố mọi người, nhưng mọi người đến cùng không phải một cái Bộ Lạc người. Thế nhưng là lộ cùng thành vẫn như cũ không hy vọng song phương vạch mặt.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng đều có chút không rõ, Đông một mực đem dũng trở thành đại ca của mình giống nhau, Đông nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng cũng nhìn về phía Đông, tại thú nhân thế giới, ai đồ vật chính là người , mặc dù không có quy định không cho phép học cái khác Bộ Lạc sáng tạo phát minh, nhưng tựa như dệt vải kỹ thuật giống nhau, có nhiều thứ là muốn trao đổi , không có trải qua trao đổi liền tự tiện dùng cái khác Bộ Lạc phát minh phải không răng hành vi.

Nghĩ đến Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm một hồi phát lấp, nếu như một mình chỉ làm cho dũng chính mình dùng, vậy hắn cũng là không có ý kiến . Hôm nay sinh khí cũng vô dụng, ai làm cho mình vẫn luôn không có phòng bị đâu rồi, xem ra, về sau về những sự tình này vẫn là cẩn thận một chút hảo.

Đông có chút gấp, những vật này đều là Tề Hằng dạy cho mọi người , theo lý thuyết đều là thuộc về Tề Hằng đồ vật. Thế nhưng là dũng, dũng là đại ca của hắn giống nhau tồn tại, há to miệng:

"Tề Hằng, có thể hay không. . . Hắn, hắn, hắn muốn xây nhà khiến cho hắn che a. . ."

"Ta minh bạch, hắn đã từng đã cứu mạng của ngươi, trước kia cũng thường xuyên chiếu cố ngươi, che liền che a!"

Tề Hằng không muốn truy cứu, hơn nữa, bọn hắn che không xuất ra nguyên vẹn phòng ở, dũng làm như vậy, tương đương cùng Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc quyết liệt, Tề Hằng chỉ có thể cảm thán, ánh mắt của hắn quá nông cạn.

Chứng kiến Đông cùng Tề Hằng không có truy cứu, lộ cùng thành bất tri bất giác nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Đệ 34 chương

Tề Hằng sớm cho Đông làm mới da thú y, năm trước cái kia hai bộ lại nhỏ rồi, chính mình ngược lại là không có dài bao nhiêu, năm trước cái kia hai bộ còn có thể tiếp tục xuyên.

Lại cho hai người tất cả làm hai bộ ma bố y phục, mặc ở da thú trong nội y cuối cùng không phải trống rỗng được rồi. Trong nội tâm cảm thán năm nay tuyết quý mới tính toán đã có một chút nhi qua mùa đông bộ dạng, đẳng sang năm chọn thêm chút lông tơ tắng trở về, cái loại này có khiếu:chất vải làm hai bộ quần áo xuyên ở bên trong thì càng thư thái rồi.

Dệt tốt điểm này lông tơ tắng vải vóc cho Thần Hi cùng Hồng Vân gia tiểu á thú một người làm một bộ quần áo, chỉ còn mấy khối nhỏ vụn vặt vải vóc. Hai cái a mỗ khéo tay, đem còn dư lại vụn vặt vải vóc liều mạng liều cho hai cái tiểu gia hỏa mỗi người làm hai cái vây miệng, nước miếng của các nàng nhiều lắm.

Mấy cái a mỗ thêu thùa đều so Tề Hằng tốt rồi không biết gấp bao nhiêu lần, tiểu tể nhi da thú y liền nhờ cậy cho các nàng rồi, Tề Hằng theo băng chỗ đó đổi lấy mấy cái thỏ tuyết da, Tử Đằng cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ may hảo về sau, ở bên trong lại khảm một tầng vải bố vải vóc, trọn bộ quần lót phục vô cùng tinh xảo.

Tề Hằng lại để cho Đông Hoa a mỗ cho nàng làm hai cái mũ quả dưa tử, mặc vào cái này thân quần áo về sau, bạch Nhung Nhung một đoàn, nhìn xem đã nghĩ thò tay đi lên xoa xoa xoa bóp, nhắm trúng Diễm Minh yêu thích dị thường, không để ý băng giương mắt nhìn, đem nhà mình thỏ tuyết da lông đều lấy ra, cho trong bộ lạc từng tiểu tể nhi đều làm một thân. Nàng thân thể của mình tình huống tự mình biết, nếu muốn bất quá tiểu tể nhi quá khó khăn.

Bắt cá ngày đó, tất cả thú nhân này ăn mặc cực kỳ chặt chẽ da thú y, vui vẻ mà nện băng động. Bởi vì bên trong đều mặc ma bố y phục, mặc thêm vào da thú y, cảm giác so trước kia qua bất kỳ một cái nào tuyết quý đều ấm áp.

Tề Hằng đem Thần Hi đặt ở Hồng Vân chỗ đó, chính mình đi ra ngoài tổ chức mọi người đem vừa mới đánh lên đến cá đặt ở Bộ Lạc giữa sườn núi cái kia đào lên ao nước ở bên trong. Nghe nói lộ cùng thành đem mình cá cho Bộ Lạc, mặt khác thiệt nhiều thú nhân này lúc này tỏ vẻ đem mình cái kia một phần cá cũng đưa cho Bộ Lạc.

Tề Hằng cười ha hả mà nhận đại bộ phận, nhưng ao nước quá nhỏ, không bỏ xuống được nhiều như vậy sống cá, chỉ chọn lựa trong đó lớn lên nhỏ một chút thả đi vào. Còn dư lại cá lớn như trước mổ bụng đi bụng, cạo vảy, hắn ý định buổi tối vì mọi người làm dừng lại bữa tiệc lớn.

Hai ngày bắt cá đã xong, tầng băng đông lạnh được quá dầy rồi, lại tiếp tục nữa, thú nhân không tốt nện băng động, có té xuống nguy hiểm, đồ ăn sung túc, không cần phải nữa mạo hiểm.

Chạng vạng tối, Kiệt thần thần bí bí mà đem Tề Hằng gọi vào phòng ốc của mình, Kiệt dẫn đầu nguyên Bộ Lạc người đang xa xôi địa phương nện băng động, bọn hắn nện băng động địa phương rõ ràng cùng mặt khác thú nhân bất đồng, càng thêm tới gần mép nước. Tề Hằng suy đoán, đại khái bọn hắn có chút bí mật nhỏ, cũng không có đi qua xem.

Chỉ thấy Kiệt trong phòng để đó ít nhất sáu bình tràn đầy tôm bự, Tề Hằng kinh hỉ mà nhìn những thứ này tôm bự, mỗi lần một cái đều có dài bằng bàn tay. Nguyên lai bọn hắn đang len lén làm cho vật này, nghĩ tới tôm thịt mỹ vị, Tề Hằng mày dạn mặt dày hỏi một câu:

"Ta dùng Trường Giác Thú cùng ngươi đổi những thứ này tôm được không?"

"Các ngươi Bộ Lạc gọi nó tôm sao, chúng ta gọi nó nhiều chân trùng."

"Ừ, chúng ta nguyên lai Bộ Lạc quản nó gọi tôm, có thể hay không đem những này đổi cho ta. Ta nghĩ nuôi dưỡng tại ao nước ở bên trong, sang năm sẽ có thêm nữa..."

"Ta định đem những thứ này đưa cho tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu , không cần thay đổi."

"Bộ Lạc sẽ không bạch muốn đồ đạc của các ngươi, nuôi dưỡng tại trong sơn cốc Trường Giác Thú, ta lại phân chia cho các ngươi ba đầu."

"Tốt."

Kiệt ngại ngùng mà cười rồi, hắn vốn là ý định đưa cho Đông cùng Tề Hằng , cảm tạ bọn họ thu lưu chi ân, thứ này hàng năm cũng có thể làm cho một điểm, nhưng cũng không nhiều, không thể đương món chính ăn, hương vị cũng không tệ lắm. Nếu như có thể đổi về ít đồ, vậy thì càng tốt hơn, sống Trường Giác Thú, dù cho tuyết quý ở bên trong ăn không hết, cũng có thể một mực nuôi, ai cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ đồ ăn nhiều.

Tề Hằng lại để cho Kiệt mang theo mấy cái thú nhân đem những này tôm cũng toàn bộ bỏ vào ao nước, tất cả tôm cũng không có nhập ao nước trong chốc lát, vừa ném ra băng động liền kết băng, vì sang năm có càng nhiều tôm ăn, năm nay vẫn là nhịn một chút a, Tề Hằng một bước hai quay đầu lại mà trở về Bộ Lạc.

Hiện tại tất cả mọi người là một cái Bộ Lạc người, nhưng vì quản lý thuận tiện, Tề Hằng lại để cho Lam tiếp tục quản lý Ưng Thú Nhân cùng Thư Tính Bộ Lạc thú nhân, nguyên lai Đào Quán Bộ Lạc không ít người, Tề Hằng đem bọn họ chia làm hai bộ phân, một bộ phận như cũ do Kiệt quản lý, một bộ phận giao cho thành quản lý, nguyên lai Bộ Lạc một ít lão nhân đều giao cho lộ quản lý.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Lam mang theo chính mình giống cái cùng tiểu tể đưa tới mấy cái trứng cho Tề Hằng, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục cây cối tương đối cao, bình thường thú nhân muốn làm cho mấy cái quả trứng cũng không dễ dàng, Ưng Thú Nhân có cánh làm cho cái này liền dễ dàng rất nhiều.

Hai ngày này Ưng Thú Nhân đánh tới cá, Tề Hằng đều gấp đôi đền bù tổn thất cho bọn hắn Trường Giác Thú cùng Ngạc Thú thịt, bọn họ tuyết quý tồn trữ quá ít.

Lam tốt đẹp kỳ rõ ràng tỏ vẻ, muốn gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, Tề Hằng rất vui vẻ, Ưng tộc tầm mắt rất rộng rãi, bọn hắn sẽ là Bộ Lạc con mắt.

Vừa vặn Thần Hi muốn thêm phụ ăn rồi, cái này mấy cái trứng cho nàng giữ lại ăn bánh ga-tô, trứng có đà điểu trứng lớn như vậy, một cái trứng đoán chừng đủ oắt con ăn cả ngày rồi.

Trong bộ lạc thú nhân phần lớn tỏ vẻ không thích ăn cá, Tề Hằng quyết định dùng không có bỏ vào ao nước những cái...kia cá làm bữa ăn ngon, lại để cho mọi người minh bạch cá cũng là vị rất ngon đồ vật.

Tề Hằng tổ chức mọi người lấy thêm mấy cái đào nồi đi ra, đồng thời mở nhiều cái đống lửa, giáo thanh cành, mai linh, huân đẳng mấy cái giống cái đem Trường Giác Thú thịt mỡ nhịn mấy cái Đào Quán mỡ lợn.

Sau đó lại để cho các thú nhân đem cá đi đầu đi đuôi, loại bỏ chính giữa cá lớn cốt, đem còn dư lại thịt cá cùng cá con cốt dùng cốt đao băm. Tự mình sử dụng muối khuấy khuấy, đem theo băng cái kia đào đến hơi chút mang một ít hoa tiêu vị đồ vật đạp nát hỗn hợp đi vào, bắt đầu tạc cá viên tử.

Dầu tạc mùi thơm của thức ăn theo nóng hôi hổi nồi phiêu lúc đi ra, Tề Hằng đều rất không có cốt khí mà nuốt mấy ngụm nước miếng, hơi chút đã qua một lần dầu, cá viên tử bên ngoài tiêu ở bên trong non, liền bình thường rất ổn trọng Lam cùng băng cũng nhịn không được đi phía trước lại gần mấy Kháo.

Đông là nếm qua dầu tạc đồ ăn , nhưng dầu tạc cá viên tử ngược lại là lần đầu tiên ăn, hắn bất động thanh sắc lợi dụng chức vụ của mình chi tiện, đứng ở Tề Hằng bên người, chính mình Á Thú làm ăn ngon , chính mình khẳng định phải cái thứ nhất ăn vào.

Tề Hằng đồng thời mở mấy cái đào nồi, chẳng qua là cái này nổ tốc độ vẫn là theo không kịp mọi người ăn tốc độ, một mực tạc đến trời đã tối rồi, mọi người vẫn đang vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, Tề Hằng đứng người lên, thẳng thẳng lưng, về sau viên thuốc đều có giờ rưỡi sinh không quen , bọn hắn cũng ăn tiến vào, loại này nửa đời không quen viên thuốc là rất non , ngược lại càng cùng khẩu vị của bọn hắn.

Tất cả mọi người ăn quá no, bọn hắn theo thật không ngờ nguyên lai mọi người cũng không muốn ăn lại không thể không ăn cá biến thành đẹp như vậy vị, nghĩ đến nuôi dưỡng tại ao nước bên trong những cái...kia cá, hận không thể đem những cái...kia cá kiếm đi ra ngày mai sẽ ăn tươi.

"Tộc Vu, cái này ăn quá ngon rồi, chúng ta lúc nào còn có thể ăn vào cá."

Mỹ kỳ miệng đầy mong dầu, ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh nói, vốn mang theo tiểu tể nàng có lẽ về sớm một chút , bắt đầu ăn về sau, liền bước bất động chân.

"Về sau thường xuyên sẽ có cá ăn, chúng ta ao nước nuôi không ít cá. Đẳng sang năm mùa xuân băng tuyết hóa, có thể ăn hết."

Mỹ kỳ chằm chằm vào còn dư lại những cái...kia cá viên tử, cong lên vả vào mồm.

Lam nhìn xem vẫn chưa thỏa mãn mỹ kỳ, mỹ kỳ với tư cách tộc trưởng bạn lữ thời điểm vẫn luôn là tự nhiên hào phóng, còn chưa bao giờ biểu hiện ra như bây giờ tính trẻ con một mặt.

Không khỏi nghĩ đến thiếu nữ thời điểm nàng, một mặt vui mừng, một mặt đau lòng, là mình quá kém.

Tề Hằng vừa ăn viên thuốc, bên cạnh mắt nhìn còn dư lại viên thuốc.

"Mỹ kỳ thân thể còn không có dưỡng tốt, cầm một ít về nhà a, thịt cá đôi nuôi dưỡng thân thể cũng rất mới có lợi đâu rồi, nếu như hôm nay ăn không hết, đừng đặt ở trong phòng, dễ dàng biến chất."

"Tốt, cám ơn Tộc Vu."

Lam tốt đẹp kỳ cao hứng bừng bừng mà dọn đi rồi một lon cá bột hoàn.

"Khái khái, kỳ thật nhà của chúng ta Diễm Minh cũng còn không có hoàn toàn hảo đâu!"

Băng chằm chằm vào còn dư lại cá viên tử nghiêm trang nói, Diễm Minh ở bên cạnh hắn, nhẹ nhàng mà bấm một cái cánh tay của hắn, dần dần đỏ mặt.

Đông nhìn xem còn dư lại hai bình cá viên, còn có bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm lộ cùng thành, tranh thủ thời gian ôm lấy một lon tử, nhà hắn Á Thú còn chưa ăn no đâu rồi, nói cái gì cũng phải bảo vệ một lon tử.

"Cái kia còn dư lại cái này hai bình, liền phân một lon tử cho các ngươi a, mặt khác một lon tử, ta liền mang về phòng ốc, A Hằng, bên ngoài quá lạnh rồi, về nhà ăn đi."

"Hảo."

Đệ 35 chương

Đông ôm một lon cá bột viên thịt tử lôi kéo Tề Hằng hướng phòng ở đi đến, buổi tối đã rất lạnh rồi, từng đợt gió lạnh thổi đến đông lạnh được Tề Hằng sợ run cả người, vừa rồi một mực ở nồi chảo bên cạnh đứng đấy trên đầu đều toát mồ hôi, Đông đem Tề Hằng kéo qua, dùng một con khác cánh tay đem hắn kéo. Xem bộ dạng như vậy, ngày mai sẽ phải bắt đầu hạ tuyết rơi nhiều rồi.

"Ngươi về trước đi, ta đem Thần Hi nhận lấy. Đúng rồi, cho Hồng Vân bọn họ cá viên tử đưa qua a?"

Tề Hằng bắt tay đặt ở Đông trên lưng, như vậy hai người liền dán đích càng gần, hắn ghi nhớ lấy tiểu tể vẫn còn Hồng Vân chỗ đó đâu!

"Yên tâm đi, bọn hắn cái kia phần khẳng định không thể thiếu, không đợi ta đưa qua, sáng sẽ tới cầm. Ta tiễn đưa ngươi trở về phòng tử, sau đó ta đi tiếp Thần Hi. Buổi tối lộ không dễ đi, ánh mắt của ngươi thấy không rõ lắm."

Đông rất hài lòng Tề Hằng phản ứng, thằng này gần đây mỗi lần đến tối đều cách mình thật xa, còn mưu toan đem Thần Hi đặt ở giữa hai người, đây tuyệt đối không thể nhẫn nhịn, vì mình ngủ trước phúc lợi muốn chống lại đến cùng.

"Được rồi, ngươi đi tiếp, vừa rồi có hay không nhiều cho bọn hắn cầm một điểm, Thất Hỉ a mỗ đã ở chỗ của hắn đâu!"

"Cam đoan so người khác đều nhiều hơn, mau vào đi thôi, bình lấy được, tiến vào phòng ở ăn thêm một chút. Ta đi tiếp Thần Hi rồi."

"Tốt."

Tề Hằng ôm bình, tại cửa ra vào nhìn Đông một hồi, Đông một bước ngắn một bước dài mà hướng Hồng Vân gia đi đến, có một kiên cố bả vai có thể dựa vào thật tốt.

Trong vòng một đêm tuyết rơi nhiều tung bay Băng Phong Vạn Lý, đầy khắp núi đồi trắng xoá một mảnh. Trong bộ lạc là tuyết quý làm chuẩn bị rất chu toàn, tất cả thú nhân cùng nhà mình bầu bạn đều trốn ở ôn hòa trên giường gạch, ngày hôm qua còn hối hả Bộ Lạc, hôm nay sẽ không có bóng người.

Có tiểu tể gia đình buổi sáng tỉnh lại trêu chọc tiểu tể chơi, không có tiểu tể nhi tự nhiên là đang cố gắng tạo tiểu tể nhi.

Băng cùng Diễm Minh đã sớm tỉnh, trong nhà lại hai ngày, một thân lười gân đều tại dắt băng không muốn đứng lên, có thể Diễm Minh thân thể còn không có khôi phục hoàn toàn, hắn cũng không dám dùng sức giày vò.

Hai người đều có chút nhàm chán, ăn no mặc ấm về sau lại không thể mão lấy sức lực mà tạo tiểu tể nhi, vậy cũng chỉ có thể tai họa người khác đi rồi. Diễm Minh muốn đi xem mấy cái ấu tể, mà băng tức thì nhớ tới Tề Hằng cái kia tứ tứ phương phương văn tự đến.

Thiên Khôn Đại Lục Bộ Lạc phần đông, chỉ có số ít Tộc Vu biết mấy cái văn tự, có chút mất đi truyền thừa Bộ Lạc liền văn tự đều không có, Tộc Vu chỉ biết nhảy mấy chi tế thần vũ. Như Tề Hằng như vậy sẽ nhiều như vậy văn tự , có thể chuẩn bị biểu đạt các loại ý tứ văn tự, băng vẫn là lần đầu gặp.

Trong bộ lạc trắng xoá một mảnh, nếu như là săn bắn mùa, đã sớm bóng người truyền lực rồi, nhưng hiện tại, bị ánh nắng,mặt trời chiếu vào chướng mắt trong đống tuyết một cái dấu chân đều không có.

Băng vịn Diễm Minh một cước một cái hố sâu mà đi hướng đông cùng Tề Hằng phòng ở, tuyết đều đã qua băng đầu gối rồi, đi khởi đường tới thật đúng là tốn sức.

Đại lão xa đã nhìn thấy một bóng người, băng lấy tay che khuất ánh mặt trời cùng tuyết trắng phản xạ quang, híp mắt nhìn nhìn.

"Là Thất Hỉ a mỗ."

"Thất Hỉ a mỗ ghép nhà cái đó!"

Diễm Minh nhiệt tình mà chào hỏi.

"Đúng vậy a, ở nhà nhàn rỗi nhàm chán, đi xem Hồng Vân tiểu tể nhi."

"Chúng ta đi nhìn xem tộc trưởng gia tiểu tể, có muốn đi chung hay không vui đùa một chút."

"Không á..., Hồng Vân gia tiểu tể còn nhỏ, không thể thấy gió, vẫn là trung thực dừng lại ở trong phòng thì tốt hơn."

"Được rồi, chúng ta đây tách ra đi thôi."

"Ai "

Hai người như vậy đối với nói mấy câu công phu, vừa vặn đi ngang qua Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng phòng ở. Nghe thấy hai người đối thoại, Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng cũng ngồi không yên. Đẩy cửa ra:

"Các ngươi đi tộc trưởng gia xem tiểu tể nhi a!"

"Đúng vậy a, Đông Hoa a mỗ." Diễm Minh cười mị mị mà đáp ứng.

"Chúng ta đây cũng cùng đi chứ, tại trong phòng thật sự nhàm chán, ngoại trừ dệt vải cũng không có chuyện khác làm."

Đông Hoa a mỗ lôi kéo Tử Đằng đi ra ngoài.

"Không phải hưởng phúc mệnh a, những năm qua lúc này thời điểm tại bếp lò bên cạnh đông lạnh được ở đâu đều không muốn đi, năm nay mới hưởng hai ngày phúc ngược lại muốn đi ra ngoài đi một chút rồi."

Tử Đằng cùng Đông Hoa dắt nhau vịn, vừa đi vừa trêu ghẹo.

"Ha ha, Tử Đằng a mỗ nói đùa, điều này nói rõ ngài thân thể tốt! Đến, chúng ta giúp nhau trộn lẫn lấy cùng đi."

"Ta cảm giác vài ngày không phát hiện Thần Hi rồi, cũng không biết béo lên chút không có."

"Hắn A Phụ mỗi ngày sợ nàng béo lên không gả ra được, ngươi còn ngóng trông nàng béo lên?"

"Ha ha ha ha. . ."

"Bất quá Thần Hi lớn lên càng lúc càng giống Tề Hằng rồi"

"Khả năng ai nuôi dưỡng nuôi nuôi tựa như người nào."

"Muốn là chúng ta cũng có thể nhặt được đứa bé dưỡng dưỡng thì tốt rồi."

"Vừa hai ngày nữa thoải mái ngày đã nghĩ nuôi dưỡng hài tử, đã quên trước kia ăn không đủ no cuộc sống!"

"Ai, giống cái cái đó! Vẫn phải là có đứa bé, Diễm Minh a, nghe a mỗ chớ cùng lấy băng chạy lung tung rồi, dưỡng tốt thân thể tranh thủ thời gian muốn một cái a."

"Ừ, không chạy lung tung rồi, cũng liền năm nay thời gian này mới gọi ngày, ta cũng mệt mỏi thật sự."

Diễm Minh nghiêng qua băng liếc, được ước thúc ước thúc hắn qua mấy ngày sống yên ổn ngày, sẽ không hoài tiểu tể liền thực không có cơ hội rồi.

"Khái khái "

Băng không có ý tứ mà bốn phía ngắm ngắm, những năm qua đúng là chính mình không có chiếu cố tốt Diễm Minh.

Mấy người nói xong nói xong đi tới Đông phòng ở bên ngoài, nghe thấy bên trong Tề Hằng tiếng nói:

"Đông, ngươi nhanh lên nha, tiểu tể nhi đẳng được chứ nóng nảy."

"Đã đến đã đến, đợi lát nữa một lát, xong ngay đây."

Đông đáp ứng.

"Cũng không biết bên trong đang làm gì thế!"

Đông Hoa cười kêu cửa: "Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, mở cửa cái đó, chúng ta tới đây chơi trong chốc lát."

"Ai, tới rồi. Đông, ngươi trước đi mở cửa a."

"Oa. . . . Oa. . . ." Thần Hi không muốn mà giả bộ thút thít nỉ non.

"Ai, Đông ngươi nhanh lên, tiểu tể vẫn chờ nàng bánh ga-tô đâu!"

"Ai, ngươi đến cùng để cho ta trước làm gì, ta đều bề bộn choáng luôn."

Đông vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ trước mở cửa.

"Mau vào, mau vào. Bên trong ấm áp."

"Làm sao vậy, tiểu tể nhi muốn làm gì?"

"Muốn ăn bánh ga-tô, từ khi ngày hôm qua ăn hết một cái trứng, hôm nay theo sáng sớm đến bây giờ đều tại náo tính tình, không chịu ăn Nãi Quả Tử rồi."

"Ha ha, Thần Hi có thể ăn thịt cháo cùng tím cây rồi, nấu nát điểm, chậm rãi thêm giờ không có việc gì."

Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng nhanh đi vài bước, đi vào buồng trong.

"Đông Hoa a mỗ cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ tới rồi, nhanh, đến giường bên trong ngồi."

Tề Hằng ôm Thần Hi hướng bên trong để cho lại để cho.

"Ai băng cùng Diễm Minh cũng tới á..., đến cùng một chỗ ngồi lên đây đi."

"Ừ, tới rồi."

Diễm Minh không khách khí chút nào lên giường.

Băng không có hướng bên trong lách vào, đều là giống cái cùng Á Thú, hắn vẫn là ngồi ở một bên a.

"Ai ôi! Tiểu bảo bối, đến Đông Hoa a mỗ ôm một cái."

Tề Hằng vội vàng đem Tiểu chút chít đưa qua, suốt ngày chiếu cố đứa bé cũng mệt mỏi vô cùng, vuốt vuốt cánh tay của mình.

Tiểu bất điểm nhìn thấy hai cái a mỗ cao hứng vô cùng, bắp chân của nàng đã rất có lực, dựng thẳng lấy ôm trong tay, bắp chân một khắc càng không ngừng đạp a đạp , miệng nhỏ một phát khai, mới mẻ xuất hiện óng ánh sáng long lanh nước miếng liền chảy xuống.

"Như thế nào còn nhiều như vậy nước miếng nha."

"Đúng nha, hai cái tiểu yếm dãi cũng không đủ đổi, một cái ướt tranh thủ thời gian giặt rửa, đặt ở trên giường gạch hong khô còn không có làm cái khác lại ướt."

"Không phải là muốn mọc răng đi à nha?"

Đông Hoa a mỗ hồ nghi nói.

"Có khả năng." Tử Đằng a mỗ hòa cùng lấy.

Đông Hoa a mỗ ôm trong tay, Tử Đằng a mỗ thò tay đẩy ra môi của nàng, Diễm Minh cũng đụng lên trước đi xem xem.

"Giống như mọc răng rồi, cái này tiểu bạch điểm có phải hay không răng?"

"Là mọc răng rồi, Tộc Vu ngươi cũng quá sơ ý rồi, Thần Hi muốn thêm thịt băm rồi, ngươi xem một chút, chúng ta không đến, ngươi vẫn còn cho nàng ăn Nãi Quả Tử, nàng nên ăn thịt còn không cho nàng ăn, nàng đương nhiên không chịu ăn nữa Nãi Quả Tử rồi, vật kia đã không đỉnh đói bụng."

"Ủy khuất chúng ta tiểu bảo bối rồi, có phải hay không?"

Tử Đằng a mỗ cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ vẻ mặt trách cứ mà quở trách lấy, một bên hôn nhẹ tiểu bất điểm.

"Đã mọc răng rồi, cái kia. . . Là ta sơ sót, hai vị a mỗ thường xuyên đến ngồi một chút nha, ta cùng Đông cũng sẽ không mang hài tử, còn phải cậy vào hai vị chỉ điểm nhiều hơn."

Đông Hoa cười gật Tề Hằng cái trán "Là nhiều lắm học một ít, thịt băm muốn từng điểm từng điểm thêm, không thể ngay từ đầu liền cho nàng ăn quá nhiều."

"A, a. . ."

Nói chuyện công phu, Đông đem vừa chưng tốt bánh ga-tô bưng tới, tiểu bất điểm nhìn thấy, hưng phấn mà kêu hai tiếng.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Đây là dùng trứng làm bánh ga-tô."

Thú nhân cho tới trứng chim, cho tới bây giờ đều là nấu ăn, nướng ăn, như vậy ăn xong chưa thấy qua, Đông đem bánh ga-tô trước thổi cho nguội đi, dùng mộc thìa từng miếng từng miếng đút cho Thần Hi ăn, nhìn qua trơn mềm sướng miệng.

"Đây là dùng trứng làm sao?"

"Ừ, đánh nát vỏ trứng, đem bên trong trứng dịch đặt ở trong chén cùng lướt nước cùng một chỗ đánh tan, để chút muối, sau đó để trong nồi chưng chín, thì tốt rồi."

"Cái gì gọi là chưng chín?"

"Đúng đấy, nồi phía dưới có nước, đem trứng chén để trong nồi trên chạc cây, không nên thấm đến nước, phía dưới dùng hỏa thiêu, một hồi sẽ chưng chín rồi."

"A, Tộc Vu, các ngươi nguyên lai Bộ Lạc hiểu được thật nhiều."

"Đúng vậy a, ta hiểu được còn không coi là nhiều, thật nhiều người đều so với ta mạnh hơn nhiều hơn."

Tề Hằng đã bình thường trở lại, tuy nhiên nơi đây không có nhiều như vậy hiện đại hoá đồ vật, nhưng mỗi một ngày đều trôi qua rất phong phú, hắn rất thỏa mãn.

"Tộc Vu, cái loại này văn tự các ngươi Bộ Lạc tất cả mọi người sẽ ghi sao?"

Băng tại giường bên cạnh vẫn ngồi như vậy, nghe mọi người nói chuyện phiếm, cho tới Tề Hằng nguyên lai Bộ Lạc thời điểm, hắn nói chuyện.

"Đúng, mỗi người đều ghi, tại chúng ta chỗ đó nếu như hai cái người quen biết chính giữa cách rất đường xa còn có thể giúp nhau viết thơ ."

"Tín, là cái gì?"

"Ách, chính là, đem mình lời muốn nói ghi trên giấy, đặt ở trong phong thư, do người đặc biệt đưa đến muốn tiễn đưa địa phương đi."

Tề Hằng cảm thấy không thể nói thêm gì đi nữa rồi, nói thêm gì đi nữa muốn giải thích danh từ nhiều lắm. Quả nhiên băng lại hỏi:

"Giấy là cái gì? Phong thư là cái gì?"

"Đúng đấy, chính là, có thể ở phía trên viết chữ một loại đồ vật, Ặc, như tấm ván gỗ cùng vỏ cây! Nhưng là so tấm ván gỗ muốn mỏng rất nhiều, phong thư chính là một cái túi giấy."

Băng tưởng tượng không đi ra cái kia rốt cuộc là cái thứ gì.

"Tộc Vu, ngươi Bộ Lạc ở nơi nào? Ngươi thật là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục người sao?"

Tề Hằng "..."

Đệ 36 chương

Nghe thấy băng hỏi như vậy, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm thình thịch mà nhảy vài cái, theo lý thuyết băng chỉ là một cái thú nhân, cho dù hắn đi qua địa phương không ít thấy nhiều biết rộng, nhưng thú nhân sức tưởng tượng dù sao có hạn, không có khả năng tưởng tượng được ra Tề Hằng đến từ một không gian khác, hắn câu này câu hỏi là có ý gì? Hắn đến cùng biết chút ít cái gì?

Tề Hằng có chút ngu ngơ không nói chuyện, bầu không khí cũng có chút xấu hổ.

"Ngươi mò mẫm nói cái gì? Tộc Vu là thần thú phái tới người, là chúng ta Bộ Lạc có thể cùng thần thông lời nói sứ giả, hắn đương nhiên là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục người."

Diễm Minh trách cứ trừng mắt liếc băng, thằng này rất sẽ phá hư bầu không khí, hy vọng Tộc Vu bỏ qua cho mới tốt.

"Ách, ta nguyên lai Bộ Lạc cách nơi này rất xa, rất xa, có một ngày ta không cẩn thận theo trên vách đá rớt xuống, mới đi đến kề bên này ."

Tề Hằng ăn ngay nói thật rồi, tùy bọn hắn nghĩ như thế nào a.

"Chúng ta tại Long Sơn hạ viên kia Dựng Quả trên cây tìm được Tề Hằng , Long Sơn là của chúng ta thần núi, là thần thú chỗ ở, hắn nhất định là thú thần ban cho của ta lễ vật."

Đông một bên thu thập tiểu tể ăn xong chén muôi vừa nói, tiểu gia hỏa ăn cái gì ngược lại là nhanh.

"Nguyên lai ngươi Bộ Lạc tại Long Sơn bên kia, Long Sơn thượng có không ít cọp răng kiếm, ta vẫn muốn lên núi nhìn xem, nhưng là vẫn luôn không có đi thành. Nghe nói Long Sơn bên kia là một cái khác khối đại lục gọi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, ba hơn trăm năm trước, có một cái theo Thần Tuyền Đại Lục vượt qua Long Sơn thú nhân, đi vào chúng ta Thiên Khôn Đại Lục, đã thành lập nên Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc. Các ngươi có đã từng nghe nói chưa?"

Băng lộ ra càng hưng phấn, phảng phất Tề Hằng cùng Đông mà nói nghiệm chứng hắn có chút suy đoán.

"Ta có nghe nói qua cái này nghe đồn, truyền thuyết năm đó cái kia thú nhân dũng mãnh phi thường vô cùng, ba con cọp răng kiếm đều đánh không lại hắn một cái thú nhân."

Đông Hoa a mỗ phảng phất quay về nghĩ tới điều gì chuyện tốt đẹp, vẻ mặt hướng về nói.

"Đúng, ta cũng đã được nghe nói về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cái kia thú nhân truyền thuyết, nghe nói cái kia thú nhân thú thân tiếp cận với thần thú, hổ thân ưng cánh, không biết có phải hay không là thật sự."

"Đúng vậy a, rất anh tuấn rất cường tráng thú nhân, nghe nói hắn cưới ba cái giống cái."

"Đáng tiếc, hắn hậu đại giống như không có cùng hắn thú hình giống nhau tiểu thú nhân."

"Không phải nói cách mỗi trăm năm, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc vẫn sẽ có một cái bạch hổ sinh ra sao?"

"Cũng chưa từng thấy tận mắt, có lẽ có a."

Tử Đằng a mỗ cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ hai người nói lên cái kia thần bí thú nhân, đầy mặt ánh sáng màu đỏ, nói vài câu tựa hồ còn vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, có thể tưởng tượng năm đó cái kia thú nhân mị lực lớn đến bao nhiêu.

"Tộc Vu, ngươi nguyên lai Bộ Lạc thú nhân là cái gì thú hình đâu này?"

Băng con mắt không nháy mắt chằm chằm vào Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng cảm thấy rất có áp lực.

"Ách, ta té xuống thời điểm không cẩn thận đụng chấm dứt, có một số việc không nhớ rõ!"

Tề Hằng thật sự không thể hơn nữa, băng như thế nào đôi cố hương của mình sinh ra lớn như vậy hứng thú, quê hương của hắn cùng nơi đây căn bản chính là hai cái thế giới, nói được càng nhiều, lỗ thủng càng nhiều.

"Như vậy a!"

Băng tựa hồ rất thất vọng.

"Ừ, khá tốt không có mất đi toàn bộ trí nhớ, ha ha. ."

Tề Hằng chính mình cười xấu hổ hai tiếng, nhìn xem có chút thất thần băng, tranh thủ thời gian nói sang chuyện khác:

"Băng, ngươi có phải hay không muốn học chúng ta văn tự?"

"Đúng vậy, nếu có một ngày ta vượt qua Long Sơn, đã đến núi mặt khác có lẽ cần dùng đến."

Hắn muốn đi Long Sơn mặt khác! Chỗ đó thật sự có cái khác văn minh đại lục sao?

Tề Hằng nhìn về phía Đông, Đông đôi chuyện này rất mờ mịt, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy hứng thú chỉ có Tề Hằng sẽ là theo đại lục kia đến sao chuyện này.

"Ta cùng Lam nghiên cứu thảo luận qua chuyện này, Lam Bộ Lạc cũng có loại này truyền thuyết, theo kể chuyện xưa bạch hổ thú nhân lấy ba cái giống cái một trong, liền có một cái là Ưng tộc , chẳng qua là Long Sơn thượng tuyết phong rất cao, đường xá quá dài, Lam cũng phi không qua."

Nhiều năm như vậy, băng đi qua rất nhiều Bộ Lạc, hắn muốn biết về cái con kia bạch hổ tất cả mọi chuyện, có lẽ cái con kia bạch hổ sinh tồn thời đại khoảng cách hiện tại thời gian quá xa, chỉ có một chút lên niên kỷ thú nhân còn nhớ rõ cái con kia bạch hổ sự tình.

"Ah."

Tề Hằng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Ngươi muốn hắn và chúng ta không có quan hệ gì đồ vật làm gì? Ngươi không phải muốn cùng Tộc Vu học văn tự sao? Vậy học a."

Diễm Minh hiểu rõ nhà nàng thú nhân, hắn không chỉ là nói một chút mà thôi, hắn thật sự nghĩ tới đi xem, Diễm Minh có đôi khi vô cùng chán ghét nhà hắn thú nhân quá phận rất hiếu kỳ tâm.

"Ta lần trước dùng nhánh cây than cốc đã viết mấy chữ, vật kia ghi tại da thú thượng chữ một vòng liền mất, ngươi có cái gì có thể viết chữ đồ vật sao? Tốt nhất có thể làm cho chữ thời gian dài giữ lại tại da thú thượng."

Nơi đây không có giấy bút, có thể dùng da thú đương giấy, nhưng là bút! Rất khó khăn giải quyết xong.

"Ta chỗ đó có hoa lan nước, vẽ ở da thú thượng vĩnh viễn cũng không phai màu, có thể viết chữ dùng."

Diễm Minh nói.

Tề Hằng biết rõ hoa lan nước, hoa lan nước là đem một loại hoa đập nát có được chất lỏng, màu xanh da trời , cao cấp nhanh, giống cái cùng Á Thú có đôi khi sẽ dùng cái này nhan sắc làm trang trí, vật kia nhiễm tại da thú thượng thật đúng là không phai màu, lấy ra dính viết chữ vừa vặn.

"Tốt, ngươi lấy tới cho ta, ta phải chuẩn bị một chút. Chúng ta nguyên lai trong bộ lạc tiểu thú nhân đều học chữ, một đời truyền một đời về sau, tất cả mọi người sẽ viết chữ. Chờ ta chuẩn bị xong, hỏi một chút trong bộ lạc những người khác, nếu như còn có những người khác muốn học, như vậy cùng đi học a."

"Hảo."

Tề Hằng mời hai vị a mỗ mỗi ngày đến hỗ trợ mang Thần Hi, đương nhiên hai vị a mỗ cầu còn không được.

Muốn dạy thú nhân viết chữ cũng không phải một chuyện dễ dàng sự tình, chữ Hán âm đọc cùng thú nhân lời nói âm đọc bất đồng, tương đương với bọn hắn muốn học một số ngoại ngữ giống nhau.

Tề Hằng dùng Tiểu Thụ cành dính hoa lan nước, trước tiên ở da thú thượng viết xong chữ cái, sau đó tận lực ghi hằng ngày dùng từ, viết viết, liền phát hiện mình thiệt nhiều chữ đã sẽ không đã viết.

Rất lâu không cần những chữ này, có chút thông thường chữ vậy mà đều đã quên viết như thế nào, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm còi báo động đại chấn, cái này vẫn còn được, đây chính là nguyên lai thế giới lưu cho hắn quý giá tài phú.

Có người hỗ trợ chiếu cố Thần Hi, Tề Hằng mất ăn mất ngủ mà vội vàng đem chính mình còn có thể ghi chữ toàn bộ viết ra, vì phòng ngừa chính mình đã quên chữ như thế nào đọc, còn ở phía trên rót ghép vần. Có đôi khi, một cái thông thường chữ cũng muốn bút họa thật lâu mới có thể nhớ tới là thế nào ghi , những chữ này không thường xuyên dùng, quên mất quá là nhanh.

Sửa sang lại hảo về sau, Đông triệu tập mọi người không mở ra sẽ, hỏi một chút mọi người ai ngờ học những thứ này văn tự. Văn tự tại thú nhân thế giới không thông thường, có gan thần bí lực hấp dẫn. Mọi người nhất thời báo danh nô nức tấp nập, ngoại trừ mấy cái lão thú nhân cùng tàn tật thú nhân, kia hắn khi còn trẻ một chút thú nhân vậy mà toàn bộ thậm chí nghĩ học.

Tộc nhân như thế nhiệt tình yêu học tập, lại để cho Tề Hằng rất vui mừng, dù sao tuyết quý nhàn rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, lại để cho mọi người học một ít biết chữ cũng rất tốt. Tề Hằng đem cái này hơn một trăm người chia làm mấy đám đi học.

Bắt đầu vài ngày, tất cả mọi người rất tích cực, lên hai ba đoạn khóa về sau, đại đa số người đã chẳng phải tích cực rồi, thời gian dần qua các thú nhân bắt đầu tìm các loại lý do không học được, nửa tháng về sau, toàn bộ Bộ Lạc muốn học chữ người chỉ còn lại có Đông, băng đẳng Bộ Lạc nòng cốt nhân viên hơn nữa Đào Quán Bộ Lạc hai cái tiểu thú nhân.

Trong đó lộ cùng thành vừa đến thời gian lên lớp liền ngáp mấy ngày liền, cũng không biết bọn hắn buổi tối để đi ngủ không có, bất quá vẫn luôn không có hướng Tề Hằng đưa ra muốn rời khỏi.

Mấy cái trong thú nhân đang lúc, học thì vẫn còn tốt hơn chính là hai cái tiểu thú nhân, khả năng tiểu thú nhân trí nhớ tương đối khá, tính dẻo khá lớn, Tề Hằng đôi hai cái này tiểu gia hỏa dùng đủ tâm tư.

Đào Quán Bộ Lạc thú nhân thú hình không lớn, săn bắn không phải là bọn hắn điểm mạnh, nếu như đem hai người bọn họ bồi dưỡng thành Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc giáo viên dạy học, như vậy đối với cái này hai cái tiểu thú nhân tương lai cũng là thật tốt, về sau tiểu ấu tể muốn học tập đứng lên cũng không cần chính mình tự mình dạy.

Băng vẫn luôn là cố gắng nhất học chữ thú nhân, nhưng cũng là rất không có thiên phú thú nhân, nửa tháng nhớ kỹ chữ còn không có mỗi ngày ngáp lộ cùng thành nhiều, chính hắn cũng rất ảo não, học tập là không có có đường tắt có thể đi , không nhớ được Tề Hằng cũng không có cách nào.

Tề Hằng không ngớt giáo hai cái tiểu thú nhân viết chữ, còn dạy bọn họ toán học, đơn giản toán học tính toán thật là thực dụng , văn tự phổ cập đứng lên có chút khó khăn, chỉ có thể theo bọn tiểu bối nắm lên, nhưng là đơn giản hơn cùng số học muốn phổ cập đến toàn Bộ Lạc mới tốt.

Đệ 37 chương

Hai tháng về sau, Bộ Lạc chủ yếu thành viên đường, thành, băng, Lam đẳng thú nhân cùng hai cái tiểu thú nhân cũng có thể đếm tới 100, mười trong vòng thêm phép trừ cũng học được hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng).

Băng tại toán học phương diện thiên phú không tồi, so học tập văn tự lanh lợi rất nhiều, bất quá hắn trước sau như một mà cố chấp tại học tập văn tự, mỗi ngày cũng không nhiều, liền nhớ một cái từ, hôm nay nhớ mặt trời hai chữ, ngày mai sẽ nhớ ánh trăng hai chữ, nếu như sáng ngày thứ hai quên, như vậy sẽ thấy nhớ một ngày.

Băng chính mình chuẩn bị da thú vốn, từng cái học qua lời ghi chép ở phía trên, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ học tập mới chữ, học qua chữ còn có thể ôn tập mấy lần, như vậy học tập thái độ, học tập nghị lực lại để cho Tề Hằng rất là bội phục.

Tề Hằng cho mấy cái đội trưởng phân công nhiệm vụ, từng đội trưởng phụ trách chính mình mang cái kia đoàn người, yêu cầu trong bộ lạc tất cả mọi người phải hơn đếm tới hai mươi.

Rất nhanh, trong bộ lạc cả ngày đều là hơn thanh âm. Lộ đám người tìm đến Đông thời điểm, bình thường đều sẽ nói như vậy:

"Tộc trưởng, chúng ta hôm nay dẫn theo ba mươi thú nhân đi thanh lý Trường Giác Thú phân và nước tiểu, Trường Giác Thú lại chết cóng mười hai đầu."

"A, chết cóng những cái...kia Trường Giác Thú hai ngày này phân cho mọi người ăn tươi a."

"Tốt."

"Tộc trưởng, còn có hai mươi sáu cá nhân sẽ không hơn, đếm không tới hai mươi."

"Vậy bọn họ có thể đếm tới nhiều ít?"

"Chỉ có thể đếm tới mười."

"A, cái kia lại học học."

Tề Hằng ở đâu đang lúc nghe thấy những thứ này đối thoại có chút nhịn không được muốn cười, vóc dáng lớn như vậy một cái thú nhân như một học sinh tiểu học giống nhau, hết lần này tới lần khác bọn hắn còn nghiêm trang.

Tiểu Thần Hi học được trở mình rồi, đang cố gắng học tập bò, từ khi nàng học xong trở mình, bên cạnh của nàng không thể ly khai người, bởi vì có như vậy một lần Tề Hằng đi nhà nhỏ WC sau khi trở về, tiểu gia hỏa đã lăn đến giường bên cạnh rồi, chênh lệch một chút như vậy chút liền rớt xuống.

Vì chuyện này, chưa bao giờ cùng Đông lớn tiếng nói chuyện nhiều Tề Hằng còn quở trách Đông vài câu, cho dù tại làm chuyện của mình, cũng muốn thỉnh thoảng lại chằm chằm vào tiểu bất điểm, Đông cũng rất ủy khuất, hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên nuôi dưỡng tiểu tể nha!

Nâng lên đi nhà nhỏ WC, đây là Tề Hằng trong nội tâm lại một cái chỗ đau, nơi đây không hữu hiện thay hóa bồn cầu, mỗi lần biệt hiệu (*tiểu hào) thời điểm khá tốt, lập tức có thể trở về phòng ốc. Nhưng là quý danh (*cỡ lớn) lời mà nói..., quá thống khổ, ở bên ngoài ngồi xổm thượng trong chốc lát, hắn cảm giác mình cái rắm / cổ nhanh đông lạnh mất.

Hắn vốn muốn xây dựng vệ sinh sở , định dùng ống trúc tử làm cái ống, một mực theo giữa sườn núi liền khi đến mặt Thiên Khôn Hà ở bên trong, thế nhưng là mùa đông độ ấm quá thấp, xông lên nước, sẽ đông cứng .

WC toa-lét không tốt xây dựng, chỉ có thể xây dựng cái nông thôn trước kia dùng cái chủng loại kia hạn xí, trên mặt đất đào hố, bốn phía dùng tấm ván gỗ ngăn cản thoáng một phát, tại Tề Hằng thật không ngờ biện pháp tốt hơn lúc trước, chỉ có thể như vậy.

Thần Hi học thuyết lời nói học vô cùng nhanh, a mỗ hai cái này âm phát ra tới tương đối dễ dàng, tại Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng cẩn thận dạy bảo xuống, Thần Hi đã học được gọi a mỗ rồi, đương tiểu gia hỏa lần thứ nhất rõ ràng mà phát ra a mỗ hai chữ này thời điểm, Tề Hằng hốc mắt đều có chút đỏ lên, nếu không phải lúc đương thời người đang, hắn cảm giác mình có thể sẽ rơi lệ.

Tuyết quý sắp lúc kết thúc, Thần Hi đã có thể rõ ràng địa biểu đạt chính mình có chút ý tứ. Ví dụ như:

"A mỗ, trứng, trứng."

Đây là nàng muốn ăn bánh ga-tô ý tứ, ăn xong mấy cái trứng về sau, Tề Hằng lại mày dạn mặt dày hướng Lam tốt đẹp kỳ đã muốn mấy cái trứng. Mấy cái trứng dịch đã sớm đã ăn xong, có thể nàng vẫn luôn nhớ rõ, mỗi lần muốn ăn cái gì đệ nhất lựa chọn đều là trứng.

"A mỗ, a mỗ, lại, lại."

Thịt âm phát không phải rất rõ ràng, đây là muốn ăn thịt ý tứ, tiểu gia hỏa ưa ăn thịt, không thích ăn tím cây, mỗi lần đều tại Tề Hằng hống liên tục mang lừa gạt hạ ăn mấy ngụm, không ăn lời mà nói..., Tề Hằng sợ nàng sẽ táo bón, như vậy sẽ rất phiền toái.

Nói lên ăn, trí nhớ của nàng cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng là nói lên những vật khác. . . Liền một lời khó nói hết rồi.

"Thần Hi, ngươi có xuỵt thở dài vì cái gì không nói?"

Xuỵt xuỵt chính là đi tiểu ý tứ, bởi vì lúc nhỏ, mỗi lần giúp nàng đem nước tiểu đều muốn nói xuỵt xuỵt xuỵt xuỵt, tất cả tiểu gia hỏa minh bạch xuỵt xuỵt ý tứ.

Tiểu bất điểm ngồi ở chỗ kia không để ý tới người, giống như nàng không nghe thấy.

"A mỗ cùng ngươi nói chuyện đâu rồi, ngươi tại sao lại đái dầm rồi hả? Có xuỵt thở dài muốn nói lời nói có biết không? Nếu không rất mất mặt , a mỗ lại tha thứ ngươi một lần, lần sau nếu không nói, muốn đánh thí thí rồi."

Tề Hằng ra vẻ nghiêm túc nói.

"Ai nha, làm gì vậy như vậy hù dọa nàng, nàng còn nhỏ, khống chế không nổi ."

"Đúng đấy, đừng như vậy hung nha."

Hai cái a mỗ mỗi lần nghe thấy được, đều muốn che chở tiểu tể nhi, tiểu gia hỏa kia miệng nhỏ lập tức liền bẹp, gào khóc giả khóc vài tiếng, con mắt còn thỉnh thoảng mà quét hai mắt Tề Hằng.

Mỗi lần đến cái lúc này, Tề Hằng liền không nói thêm lời rồi. Đến một lần hắn cũng không bỏ được nói quá nhiều, thứ hai hắn không xác định hài tử lớn như vậy có phải hay không có thể bao ở chính mình, có lẽ nàng chơi lấy chơi lấy đã quên cũng nói không chừng, tuy nhiên nàng đã biết nói đơn giản mà nói rồi, vậy cũng gần kề nhằm vào ăn.

Một cái tuyết quý xuống, tất cả thú nhân cùng giống cái đều nuôi dưỡng mập trắng mập trắng .

Giống cái cùng Á Thú tại tuyết quý thời điểm, càng thêm không ra khỏi cửa rồi, Tề Hằng lần nữa xem thấy các nàng thời điểm, có mấy cái thiếu chút nữa nhận không ra, còn có một ít là hoàn toàn nhận không ra rồi.

Bọn người kia thật là có thể dài thịt, chỉ có Tề Hằng, đồng dạng là một ngày ba đốn ăn, nhưng không có béo nhiều ít, Đông nhìn nhìn Tề Hằng, tự giác thật mất mặt, như thế nào nuôi dưỡng không mập đâu này? Có phải hay không ăn Trường Giác Thú ăn phiền, năm nay mùa xuân muốn bắt một ít ngắn chân thú cho hắn ăn, ngắn chân thú thịt càng mập một chút cũng càng hương một điểm.

Băng tuyết hòa tan không sai biệt lắm, Ngạc Thú theo hòa tan dòng sông ngược dòng trên xuống, chim đàn cũng một đám một đám mà di chuyển trở về, cỡ lớn mãnh thú cùng mặt khác một ít đi phía nam tránh rét ăn thịt động vật theo sau trường giác thú quần cũng đã trở về.

Hiện tại các tộc nhân đều là ở tại trong phòng, an toàn đạt được rất lớn bảo đảm, không cần như tại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc lúc như vậy an bài dày đặc dò xét thú nhân. Mỗi lần đến chạng vạng tối, Đông đô phân phó thú nhân đem chuồng nuôi Trường Giác Thú đi đến trong sơn động đi, cửa động dùng tảng đá lớn đầu chắn đứng lên, phòng ngừa bị dã thú ăn vụng mất.

Ban đêm cũng chỉ an bài số ít thú nhân ở Đông Tây Nam Bắc bốn phương tám hướng trên cây làm sơ tuần tra, nhà nhà phía trước đều dùng tảng đá xây dựng một cái hỏa trì, mỗi đêm nổi lên Hỏa Mộc, một đốt đốt tới sáng sớm, căn bản cũng không có dã thú dám tới gần.

Các thú nhân tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc vượt qua một cái rất mãn nguyện tuyết quý về sau lại vượt qua một cái thoải mái nhất không có thương tổn vong mùa xuân tuần tra, bọn hắn đôi Bộ Lạc độ trung thành cũng lại thêm thêm vài phần.

Mùa xuân đã đến, vạn vật sống lại, Tề Hằng xuất ra năm trước mùa khô ở bên trong tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng hối đoái bánh mì loại cây tử, loại tại ở gần dòng sông đống bùn nhão ở bên trong, Tề Hằng tại trao đổi lúc sau đã hỏi rõ ràng loại này cây tập tính, bánh mì cây ưa thích ẩm ướt mềm bùn đất, chủng tại bờ sông thích hợp nhất.

Càng làm cùng loại với cây ngô hạt giống chủng tại một mình mở đường đi ra một khối làm một điểm trên đất, mỗi sáng sớm thần chạng vạng tối đi tưới chút nước, mãi cho đến nảy mầm rồi, mới yên lòng.

Năm trước tại thu hoạch quý thời điểm, Tề Hằng đem thuộc về Bộ Lạc tím cây phân cho mọi người, lại để cho mọi người biết rõ gieo trồng tím cây chỗ tốt, đem nhu nhược thực qua ruộng đồng cho mỗi một hộ đều phân chia một khối.

Năm nay mùa xuân không đợi Tề Hằng phân phó, các thú nhân đều rất tự giác mà đi dã ngoại đào móc tím cây cấy ghép trở về, mọi người đều biết gieo trồng chỗ tốt, đây là một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã chuyện tốt, chỉ cần cấy ghép một lần, mỗi lần tại thu hoạch thời điểm lưu lại một chút làm giống, năm thứ hai cũng không cần lại gieo trồng rồi, nó sẽ chính mình dài ra.

Một cái tuyết quý qua đi, trong bộ lạc có bảy giống cái hoài tể, lộ Á Thú cũng hoài tể rồi, nhắm trúng những người còn lại nhất là thành đẳng tuổi không sai biệt lắm thú nhân không ngừng hâm mộ.

Đông nhìn về phía Tề Hằng ánh mắt cũng càng thêm nhiệt liệt, Đông vừa mới trưởng thành, Tề Hằng cảm thấy Đông quá nhỏ, loại sự tình này không thể quá sớm, cùng Đông thương lượng tốt rồi, năm nay thu hoạch quý mới có thể, đương nhiên loại này thương lượng là Tề Hằng đơn phương quyết định, nhắm trúng Đông ai oán không thôi.

Tại các thú nhân khí thế ngất trời mà bận rộn hơn mười ngày về sau, trong bộ lạc đã đến một người quen cũ - dũng.

Nhìn qua chật vật không chịu nổi dũng lưng cõng một cái bị thương thú nhân, dũng tại Bộ Lạc bên ngoài không có trông thấy quen thuộc thú nhân, khi hắn vừa muốn đi tới thời điểm, bị Đào Quán Bộ Lạc Kiệt ngăn lại.

"Đây là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, không có thể tùy ý ra vào, ngươi là ai?"

Dũng thật sự rất xấu hổ, đây là hắn quen thuộc Bộ Lạc, thân thủ của hắn tham dự thành lập Bộ Lạc, có thể hắn cũng không phải cái này Bộ Lạc thú nhân, giờ khắc này trong lòng của hắn vô cùng khó chịu, so tuyết quý lúc trước bị ép ở lại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc còn lại để cho hắn khó chịu.

"Xin giúp ta thông báo thoáng một phát tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, ta là thú nhân dũng."

Đệ 38 chương

Dũng lưng cõng bị thương thú nhân ở Bộ Lạc biên giới đứng đấy, trong nội tâm rất khó qua. Lộ cùng thành quay về Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc thời điểm hắn chính dẫn đầu Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc tộc nhân xây nhà, Đông cùng Tề Hằng nên biết chuyện này, trong lòng bọn họ, mình là một ăn trộm a, không có trải qua sự đồng ý của bọn hắn tự tiện dùng bọn họ phát minh, bọn hắn còn có thể thấy mình sao?

Tại dũng ở sâu trong nội tâm đã đem nơi đây trở thành chính thức nhà, đi tới trên đường, có gan quy tâm giống như mũi tên cảm giác, hắn đôi cái này chính mình tự tay tham dự thành lập Bộ Lạc chút bất tri bất giác đã sinh ra thật sâu lòng trung thành.

Nếu như cùng bọn họ nói rõ ràng sự tình nguyên do, bọn hắn sẽ một lần nữa tiếp nhận chính mình sao?

Mùa xuân là trồng cấy ghép mùa hoàng kim, Tề Hằng cùng băng đang thương lượng mấy ngày nay đi dã ngoại đào bới một ít thảo dược, tại trong bộ lạc cấy ghép một mảnh thảo dược điền. Trong bộ lạc ấu tể sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều, loại này lui nhiệt, đổ mồ hôi, cầm máu đẳng đẳng đặc biệt thảo dược, đều có lẽ nhiều cấy ghép một ít trở về.

Tề Hằng còn ý định mang thêm mấy cái Ưng Tộc thú nhân đi năm trước mít-tinh hội nghị địa phương, đem chỗ đó có thể dài ra lông tơ tắng cái chủng loại kia cây dời trồng tới đây mấy cây, vượt qua một hai năm, cũng không cần chạy xa như thế ngắt lấy lông tơ tắng rồi.

Trong bộ lạc tăng thêm mấy cái hoài tại trong bụng ấu tể tổng cộng cũng không đến hai trăm người, nhân số quá ít. Năm nay đi mít-tinh hội nghị, Tề Hằng còn phải nghĩ biện pháp nhiều hấp dẫn một ít thú nhân tới đây, Bộ Lạc trụ cột phương tiện càng ngày càng tốt, nhân số cũng muốn càng ngày càng nhiều, như vậy dù cho xảy ra chuyện gì biến cố, cũng sẽ không khiến người khi dễ.

Mọi người đang tại thương nghị, bỗng nhiên cửa ra vào truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

"Ai nha?"

Tề Hằng ý bảo mọi người hơi chút nghỉ ngơi một chút.

"Ta là Mộc Mộc, tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, Bộ Lạc bên ngoài có một gọi dũng thú nhân muốn thấy các ngươi."

Tề Hằng cùng Đông đẳng mấy cái thú nhân nhìn nhau vài lần, theo lý thuyết dũng làm ra chuyện như vậy, không nên sẽ đã trở về mới đúng.

"Hắn có hay không nói có chuyện gì?"

"Hắn chưa nói có chuyện gì, ta nhìn thấy hắn lưng cõng một cái tóc trắng bị thương thú nhân."

"Tóc trắng hay sao?"

Băng đôi tóc trắng so sánh mẫn cảm, hắn mình chính là màu trắng tóc, màu trắng tóc có nghĩa là, cái này thú nhân màu lông là màu trắng , tại thú nhân thế giới, màu trắng bộ lông là phi thường hiếm thấy .

"Nếu không, trước hết để cho hắn vào đi, màu trắng tóc thú nhân có lẽ là tộc nhân của ta."

Dù cho băng không đề nghị như vậy, Tề Hằng cùng Đông cũng ý định lại để cho dũng vào, bọn hắn đôi dũng không có tuyệt tình đến gặp một mặt cũng không trông thấy tình trạng.

"Mời hắn vào a."

"Tốt."

"Kiệt, chúng ta tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đồng ý lại để cho hắn đi vào."

Từ khi gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, Kiệt sẽ không hứa trước kia tộc nhân gọi hắn tộc trường, đều gọi hô tên của hắn.

"Nếu như tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đồng ý, như vậy mời tiến đến a."

Dũng lúng túng đi theo Mộc Mộc hướng trong bộ lạc bộ phận đi đến, trên đường đi trông thấy trong bộ lạc thú nhân cùng giống cái sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt, lẫn nhau tầm đó hữu hảo vui vẻ, trên mặt không có chỗ nào mà không phải là treo mỉm cười, trong nội tâm âm thầm cảm thán, cái này là mình nhìn trúng Bộ Lạc, là một cái tràn ngập hy vọng Bộ Lạc.

Dũng lưng cõng thú nhân tiến vào Đông gian phòng, Đông trong phòng băng cùng Lam đã ở, dũng hơi có chút quẫn bách, tuyết quý lúc trước lần thứ nhất trông thấy Lam cùng băng thời điểm, bọn hắn phảng phất không còn lối thoát giống nhau thần sắc phảng phất còn Tại Nhãn trước, hôm nay chỉ qua một cái tuyết quý, loại tình huống này liền trái ngược.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, có thể hay không mời các ngươi cứu cứu cái này tiểu thú nhân."

Dũng trước kia đều là gọi thẳng Đông cùng Tề Hằng danh tự , không thói quen xưng hô bọn hắn tộc trưởng Tộc Vu, một cái tuyết quý về sau, đây hết thảy tựa hồ cũng thay đổi.

Băng theo dũng tiến đến bắt đầu liền theo dõi hắn lưng cõng chính là cái kia thú nhân, cái kia thú nhân thân hình không lớn, nhìn qua rất thon gầy, còn giống như không có trưởng thành.

Cái kia tiểu thú nhân một đầu tóc trắng thập phần đoạt mắt, ngay từ đầu là nhắm mắt lại , nhìn qua rất tiều tụy, không có tinh thần. Nghe gặp mọi người nói chuyện, miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra nhìn về phía một phòng thú nhân, chứng kiến băng thời điểm, rõ ràng sững sờ ngơ ngác một chút, nhiều nhìn mấy lần.

Chứng kiến tiểu thú nhân mở to mắt một sát na kia, băng một lòng phảng phất muốn nhảy ra bình thường thẳng thắn rung động, cái này tiểu thú nhân một đôi mắt quả thực chính là thiếu nữ thời kì Diễm Minh con mắt, chẳng lẽ, cái này tiểu thú nhân. . . Băng có chút không dám tưởng tượng, thần thú như vậy chiếu cố hắn sao!

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, ta xem cái này tiểu thú nhân có chút nóng lên, phát nhiệt bộ dạng, các ngươi cũng có ấu tể tại, đặt ở các ngươi nơi đây bất tiện, không bằng trước hết đưa đến ta nơi nào đây a."

Đông cùng Tề Hằng còn không có mở miệng xác định là không phải muốn lưu hắn xuống, băng liền mở miệng, ánh mắt của hắn lộ ra khẩn cầu, băng luôn luôn rất mạnh thế, vẻ mặt như vậy còn là lần đầu tiên.

"Hắn chân trái đã đoạn, ta hy vọng Tộc Vu có thể tự mình giúp hắn trị liệu thoáng một phát."

Dũng không quá tin tưởng băng, hắn chỉ kém tín Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng đã trị hai cái gãy chân thú nhân, Tề Hằng mới là đáng giá tín nhiệm Tộc Vu.

Tóc trắng thú nhân cũng không thông thường, dũng lưng cõng tiểu thú nhân lúc tiến vào, mọi người đã nhìn thấy hắn cùng băng giống nhau tóc trắng.

Băng giống cái Diễm Minh là cái rất có đặc điểm mỹ nhân, khóe mắt hơi chút hướng lên bay xéo, một đôi màu xanh da trời con mắt hơi chút màu tím, cái này tiểu thú nhân con mắt rõ ràng cùng Diễm Minh con mắt giống như đúc, lại nhìn băng thần sắc cùng thỉnh cầu, mấy cái thú nhân ở trong nội tâm suy đoán, trong lúc này nhất định có việc.

"Băng y thuật cũng là rất lợi hại , yên tâm đi, hắn trị liệu nóng lên, phát nhiệt người bệnh rất rất có nghề (có một bộ), đem tiểu thú nhân trước đưa qua, ta thu thập thoáng một phát lập tức đến."

"Hảo. . A!"

Dũng lưng cõng tiểu thú nhân đi theo băng đi ra ngoài, đi tới cửa thời điểm quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Đông, dạng như vậy muốn nói lại thôi, đi tới cửa rốt cục quyết định tựa như quay đầu hướng Đông nói:

"Đông, ta có lời sẽ đối ngươi nói."

"Ừ, ngươi đem tiểu thú nhân đưa qua, cứ tới đây, ta tại trong phòng bên cạnh chiếu cố Thần Hi bên cạnh chờ ngươi, sẽ không đi."

Đông cũng có lời nói đôi dũng nói, hắn muốn hỏi một chút dũng vì cái gì đột nhiên quyết định trợ giúp Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc xây nhà, dựa theo dũng phẩm hạnh, hắn không nên không hỏi mình một tiếng liền trực tiếp hành động , Đông tin tưởng dũng, nhất định là chuyện gì xảy ra, muốn không phải là núi bức bách hắn . Nhất định là như vậy.

"Hảo."

Dũng không do dự nữa đi theo băng đi ra ngoài.

Tề Hằng thu thập thoáng một phát muốn dùng may vá, cốt đao, lại đi nắm hơn mười chỉ cái kìm trùng, hơi chút trừ độc thoáng một phát, đi vào băng phòng ở.

Lái xe tử cửa ra vào, trông thấy Diễm Minh mặt đầy nước mắt một bên khóc thút thít một bên lôi kéo băng tay hỏi:

"Hắn có phải hay không? . . . Có phải hay không. . . Chúng ta chính là cái kia ấu tể?"

"Vẫn không thể xác định, trước tiên ta hỏi hỏi hắn A Phụ A Mỗ tình huống, ngươi đừng có gấp."

"Ô ô. . . Ô ô, ngươi không cần hỏi, tự chính mình sinh ấu tể ta làm sao sẽ nhìn không ra, hắn chính là chúng ta cái kia ấu tể."

"Ngươi không phát hiện hắn đều bị ngươi hù đến đến sao? Hắn vừa rồi cho ngươi đi ra ngoài khóc, đừng khóc, cho dù hắn là, chúng ta có cái gì thể diện nhận thức hắn đâu này?"

"Ô ô ô. . ."

Diễm Minh nghe thấy băng mà nói càng thêm ức chế không nổi thút thít nỉ non, càng ngày càng thương tâm, hầu như muốn đứng không vững.

Bọn hắn chưa bao giờ đôi Tề Hằng đề cập qua trước kia từng có ấu tể sự tình. Tề Hằng theo đối thoại của bọn họ ở bên trong, trong nội tâm đã hiểu hơn phân nửa.

"Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu, ngài nhanh vào xem một chút đi, cầu ngài nhất định phải trị hảo chân của hắn."

Diễm Minh trông thấy Tề Hằng đã đến, vội vàng tới đây giữ chặt Tề Hằng tay, Diễm Minh trên tay tràn đầy nước mắt, ẩm ướt vẫn còn nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Tề Hằng giúp đỡ nàng một chút:

"Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ hết sức."

Đi đến phòng trong, tại toàn bộ trên giường gạch rất sáng ngời địa phương, tiểu thú nhân đầu vào bên trong nghiêng nằm, ngậm miệng, nhắm mắt lại không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, Tề Hằng nhìn nhìn hắn rất nhanh nắm đấm, biết rõ hắn cũng không có ngủ.

Tiểu thú nhân nhìn qua rất gầy yếu, đáng được ăn mừng chính là hắn tổn thương tại bắp chân, đứt gãy xương cốt đâm xuyên qua làn da, mặt ngoài vết máu đã khô cạn, nửa cái chân dùng mất tự nhiên bộ dạng bầy đặt.

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng mà thanh tắm một cái mặt ngoài, cái kia tổn thương nhìn thấy mà giật mình, tiểu thú nhân nằm ở nơi đó, phảng phất Tề Hằng di chuyển không phải của hắn chân.

Băng lần lượt một khối vải bố đến miệng hắn bên cạnh, hắn còn không có mở to mắt, chẳng qua là lặng yên hé miệng, đem vải bố cắn lấy trong miệng.

"Ngươi nhịn xuống, ta muốn mở ra cái này miệng vết thương, đem đã đoạn xương cốt một lần nữa cố định hảo, sau đó chờ hắn trường tốt rồi, chân của ngươi mới có thể di chuyển."

Tề Hằng có chút không đành lòng, còn là một tiểu thú nhân đâu rồi, không biết rất không chịu được.

Băng đã làm cái này giải phẫu, hắn biết rõ cái này có bao nhiêu đau, băng vươn tay bắt lấy tiểu thú nhân chân, nếu như hắn lộn xộn lời mà nói..., Tề Hằng đao rất có thể sẽ cắt sai chỗ, cái kia thì phiền toái.

Không biết như thế nào , nghĩ đến cái này tiểu thú nhân có lẽ chính là mình cùng Diễm Minh năm đó đứa bé kia, lòng của hắn đều ngăn không được muốn run rẩy, tiểu thú nhân nhất định rất đau, dũng theo hắn Bộ Lạc chạy tới nơi này đến muốn vài ngày thời gian, này chân có lẽ đã đoạn mấy ngày.

Ra ngoài ý định đấy, tiểu thú nhân không có lộn xộn, chỉ có tại đau chịu không được thời điểm nhẹ nhàng mà co rúm vài cái.

Nhỏ như vậy thú nhân đến cùng trải qua cái gì, mới khiến cho hắn đối với chính mình lạnh lùng như vậy! Tề Hằng cũng là làm a mỗ người, cũng không khỏi có chút đau lòng. Tề Hằng thu thập xong công cụ về sau, nhẹ giọng đôi băng nói cũng là đôi tiểu thú nhân nói:

"Ít nhất một tháng nhất động bất năng động, hắn đã có chút nóng lên, ngươi cho hắn luộc chút thảo dược ăn đi."

"Tốt, ta minh bạch. Tộc Vu, nếu như, nếu như buổi tối có cái gì đột phát tình huống, xin ngài buổi tối. . ."

"Ta đã biết, ta buổi tối sẽ chuẩn bị tùy thời tới đây."

"Tốt, cám ơn, Tộc Vu."

Băng như nới lỏng một miệng lớn khí bộ dạng, Tề Hằng vừa đi, băng ngược lại có chút chân tay luống cuống, hắn bỗng nhiên có chút không biết nên như thế nào đối mặt cái này tiểu thú nhân, không biết tại sao cùng hắn ở chung. Khá tốt tiểu thú nhân vẫn luôn không có mở to mắt, điều này làm cho hắn hơi chút sống khá giả một điểm.

Mà Diễm Minh vẫn đứng tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem Tề Hằng cùng băng cho tiểu thú nhân làm giải phẫu, thỉnh thoảng lại che miệng lại đi ra ngoài khóc trong chốc lát, nàng biết rõ cái kia là của nàng ấu tể, nhất định là.

Đệ 39 chương

"Ngươi đói bụng sao? Ta đi ra ngoài giúp ngươi chuẩn bị ăn chút gì ."

Băng cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi:

"Ừ."

"Ngươi về sau đều được ngủ ở trên giường gạch, chịu chút thịt băm a, dễ dàng tiêu hóa một điểm."

"Ừ."

Tiểu thú nhân lẳng lặng yên nằm, ngoại trừ ừ, cũng không nói lời nói thêm càng thừa thải, tại băng đi về hướng gian ngoài thời điểm, mới chậm rãi mở to mắt, thật sâu dừng ở băng đi ra ngoài địa phương...

"Ngươi nói là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng là Thiên Xà Tộc người?"

"Đúng vậy "

Thiên Xà Tộc? Tề Hằng đi vào thú nhân thế giới đã hơn một năm, còn chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua cái này chủng tộc.

Tề Hằng đẩy cửa ra đi đến.

Đông cùng dũng nói chuyện đại khái là quá chăm chú rồi, không có chú ý tới phía ngoài tiếng bước chân, nhìn thấy Tề Hằng tiến đến, Đông đi qua đem Tề Hằng một chút kéo vào được.

"Dũng, dũng ngươi lại cùng Tề Hằng nói một câu, ngươi vì cái gì không có trải qua chúng ta đồng ý ngay tại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc xây nhà, ngươi nhanh lên nói cho hắn biết."

Đông lộ ra rất vui vẻ, mặc kệ đã xảy ra cỡ nào không tốt sự tình, ít nhất có thể chứng minh dũng là đáng giá tín nhiệm đồng bọn, hắn phẩm chất không có bất cứ vấn đề gì, hắn làm hết thảy là vì phải bảo vệ mọi người, bảo hộ cái này Bộ Lạc.

Dũng vốn là ngồi ở trên giường gạch cùng Đông nói chuyện , gặp Tề Hằng tiến đến, liền đứng lên, cái này sẽ không là đó là bọn họ có thể tùy ý ghét bỏ tiểu á thú rồi, hắn là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu, làm cho người ta kính nể Tộc Vu.

"Tộc Vu."

Dũng hướng Tề Hằng đã thành lễ.

Tề Hằng hơi chút sững sờ:

"Đừng như vậy xa lạ, Đông vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành thành đại ca của hắn, ta cũng giống nhau, ngồi xuống a, chúng ta ngồi xuống nói."

Vừa nói vừa đem hướng bên cạnh mình tháo chạy Thần Hi ôm trong tay.

Tề Hằng ngồi xuống về sau, dũng mới đi theo ngồi xuống:

"Ta đi năm lúc trở về, vốn muốn cùng A Phụ A Mỗ nói một tiếng cứ tới đây ở , a mỗ có chút không nỡ bỏ ta, nhưng cũng không có không muốn cho ta lưu lại. A Phụ nói, ấu tể lớn hơn, có lẽ độc lập sinh hoạt, tùy tiện ta đi nơi nào, chỉ cần trôi qua hảo thì tốt rồi. Bọn hắn để cho ta nhanh lên đi, không nên cùng tộc trưởng chào từ biệt rồi."

Dũng sa vào đến trong hồi ức, khẽ chau mày.

"Ta lúc ấy không biết rõ, A Phụ A Mỗ vì sao không cho ta đi cùng tộc trưởng chào từ biệt, từ nhỏ đến lớn, tộc trưởng núi đối với ta tựa như đôi chính mình ấu tể bình thường. Chỉ cảm thấy A Phụ A Mỗ rất kỳ quái, bọn hắn không có đối với ta làm ra một chút giữ lại, cái này quá không bình thường rồi. Trong nội tâm của ta cảm thấy không bình thường, nhưng cũng không có hỏi nhiều, đã nghĩ mang theo quỳnh nhanh lên đi. Bởi vì khi đó tuyết quý nhanh đến rồi, ta sốt ruột trở về chứa đựng đồ ăn."

"Ta đi ra ngoài tìm quỳnh thời điểm, vừa vặn gặp Tộc Vu tiểu nhi tử lỏng, tên kia trông thấy ta liền hô to, dũng đã trở về nhanh đi báo cáo tộc trưởng. Không có biện pháp, ta chỉ có thể đi hướng tộc trưởng chào từ biệt."

Dũng thần sắc dần dần trở nên có chút phẫn nộ.

"Tộc trưởng trong lều vải không chỉ có tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, còn có một chút ngoại tộc người, đầu lĩnh một cái cao gầy cao gầy , ánh mắt rất kỳ quái, nhìn về phía người thời điểm làm cho người ta rất không thoải mái. Tộc trưởng nói hắn là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng lưu."

Nói đến bạch hổ tộc tộc trưởng, Tề Hằng tâm lập tức lộp bộp thoáng một phát, đã qua thời gian dài như vậy, người nọ bộ dạng Tề Hằng còn nhớ rõ, người nọ ánh mắt không ngớt làm cho người ta cảm thấy buồn nôn còn sẽ cho người sinh lòng sợ hãi.

"Tộc trưởng hỏi ta, nghe nói Đông Bộ Lạc mới che một loại lều vải gọi là phòng ở? Rất lớn, rất rắn chắc, rất thoải mái, có phải hay không?"

"Ta cũng không biết hắn từ nơi này nghe nói chuyện này, đại khái là mít-tinh hội nghị thời điểm, chúng ta Bộ Lạc nhân hòa Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc người nói chuyện với nhau thời điểm không cẩn thận nói ra ."

"Ta không có trả lời, cái kia lưu liền tự mình hỏi ta, nghe nói săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp cũng là các ngươi Bộ Lạc người nghĩ ra được, có phải hay không? Trong nội tâm của ta lo lắng, bọn hắn có thể là nhìn chằm chằm vào Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc rồi, cũng không biết bọn hắn đến cùng muốn làm gì, còn không có nói chuyện."

"Cái kia lưu đột nhiên rất tức giận, ta nhìn thấy hắn ở đây tộc trưởng trong lều vải chậm rãi hóa thú, biến thành một cái có cánh Hắc Xà."

"Có cánh Hắc Xà?"

Tề Hằng giật mình mà nhìn dũng, lại nhìn một chút Đông.

"Có cánh Hắc Xà cùng có cánh bạch hổ cái này hai loại thú hình chỉ tồn tại ở trong truyền thuyết, gần hai trăm năm đến không có người thấy cũng không có cái nào Bộ Lạc xuất hiện qua."

Dũng giải thích nói.

Tề Hằng vẫn cho là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng là Ưng tộc thú nhân, lúc ấy chẳng qua là cảm thấy cái kia thú nhân ngoại hình cùng Lam rất giống, chính là của hắn ánh mắt cùng Lam rất không giống nhau, không nghĩ tới hắn là xà, vẫn là một cái có cánh xà.

"Hắn hóa thành thú hình rất lớn, so với ta lớn gấp đôi nhiều, lúc ấy ta cũng có chút bị sợ đã đến."

"Hắn nói, hắn muốn tại ba ngày sau đó trở về, trở về liền muốn gặp được phòng ở, nếu không hắn sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ."

"Tộc trưởng hiển nhiên rất sợ hãi hắn, sẽ đem quỳnh giam đi lên, hắn để cho ta đem các ngươi mang về, xây dựng phòng nhỏ cho cái kia lưu nhìn một cái. Ta không thể để cho bọn hắn biết rõ vị trí của các ngươi, tất cả, ta đã nói ta sẽ xây nhà tử. Lộ cùng thành lúc trở về, ta cũng không có cùng bọn họ nói chuyện này, chẳng qua là để cho bọn họ nhanh lên đi."

Tề Hằng cho dũng rót chén nước.

Dũng uống một ngụm: "Cảm ơn."

"Loại này xà hình thú nhân rất đáng sợ sao?"

"Truyền thuyết có cánh bạch hổ thú nhân là thần thú phái tới giải cứu chúng ta , loại này Hắc Xà thú nhân liền là sứ giả của ác ma."

"Hắn đi Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc làm cái gì?"

"Ta nghe nói, hắn lại để cho Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc còn có mặt khác phụ cận một ít Bộ Lạc cho bọn hắn thượng cống, hàng năm muốn vào cống 500 Đầu Trường Giác Thú, còn có hai cái giống cái."

"Cái gì? Tên hỗn đản này!"

Đông tức giận đến nhảy dựng lên, vừa rồi dũng cùng hắn nói chuyện thời điểm còn không có nói đến đây một bộ phận:

"Núi tên kia đã đáp ứng?"

Hắn đã mặc kệ núi gọi tộc trường.

"Đã đáp ứng, lưu đến lúc sau đã không có vừa độ tuổi giống cái rồi, cho nên bọn hắn thương định tốt rồi theo năm nay thu hoạch quý bắt đầu, hàng năm bắt đầu tiến cống giống cái."

"Tên hỗn đản này, hắn sao có thể như vậy, hắn. . . Hắn không phải tốt thú nhân, hắn như thế nào là như vậy tộc trưởng?"

Đông hiển nhiên sẽ không mắng chửi người, nhưng hắn thật sự là chọc tức muốn mắng người.

"Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc có bao nhiêu thú nhân?"

Tề Hằng càng quan tâm là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thực lực.

"Nghe nói có thiệt nhiều thiệt nhiều thú nhân, bọn họ Bộ Lạc so Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc đại. . . Lớn hơn nhiều. Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc phụ cận hỏa Vân Bộ Lạc cùng nhiều giác [góc] Bộ Lạc đã từng vụng trộm đi tìm ta, bọn hắn cũng nhận được như vậy uy hiếp. Nhưng cũng không có biện pháp, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú quá nhiều người, nếu như nổi lên xung đột, chúng ta phụ cận tất cả Bộ Lạc thú nhân chung vào một chỗ giống như cũng không có bọn họ thú nhân nhiều."

Thú nhân phần lớn sẽ không hơn, hắn chỉ biết là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú nhân rất nhiều, nhiều đến so sánh khập khiễng gần tất cả thú nhân cộng lại đều nhiều hơn. Tuy nhiên bọn hắn sẽ không hơn, nhưng trực giác của bọn hắn sẽ không sai.

"Vậy ngươi lần này tới, hắn không biết sao?"

"Hắn biết rõ, cái này tiểu thú nhân một mực cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, mấy ngày hôm trước mùa xuân dò xét thời điểm không cẩn thận làm cho gảy chân, ta cùng hắn nói, Long Sơn bên kia có một vu người có thể trị liệu đã đoạn chân, liền móc lấy cong mà bỏ rơi người của hắn, đã tới, trên đường ta đem cái kia tiểu thú nhân con mắt bịt kín rồi, hắn không có khả năng nhận ra đường."

Dũng tại điểm này thượng vẫn là rất tỉnh ngủ .

"Ta, ta chính là nghĩ đến hỏi một chút Tộc Vu, ngươi có biện pháp gì hay không đối phó lưu?"

Tại dũng trong nội tâm, Tề Hằng là không đồng dạng như vậy, Tề Hằng không phải bình thường Á Thú, có lẽ hắn sẽ có biện pháp nào cũng nói không chừng.

Tề Hằng hơi chút sững sờ, hắn ở đâu có cái gì tốt biện pháp, tại thực lực tuyệt đối trước mặt hoa chiêu gì đều không có dùng, hôm nay có thể làm thì ra là liên hợp tất cả đã bị uy hiếp Bộ Lạc, đoàn kết mọi người lực lượng cộng đồng đối kháng cái kia xà nhân.

Trước đây còn phải nghĩ biện pháp sờ sờ bạch hổ tộc chi tiết, bọn hắn đến cùng có bao nhiêu thú nhân, bọn hắn có bao nhiêu thú nhân là Thiên Xà Tộc , có bao nhiêu thú nhân là chủng tộc khác . Có phải hay không tất cả bạch hổ tộc thú nhân này cùng lưu giống nhau, có thể hay không xúi giục một ít bạch hổ tộc thú nhân.

Chuyện này cần bàn bạc kỹ hơn.

Đệ 40 chương

Ba người thương lượng đến thương lượng đi, có một cái cứng rắn tổn thương không có cách nào khác giải quyết, nếu không có bạch hổ tộc thú nhân nhiều. Đông cùng Tề Hằng triệu tập Bộ Lạc mấy cái nòng cốt nhân viên, nhiều người biện pháp cũng nhiều, nhìn xem những người khác có cái gì không biện pháp tốt hơn. .

Lưu tìm được Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc là chuyện sớm hay muộn, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc không có khả năng không cùng mặt khác Bộ Lạc lui tới.

Kiệt khẩn trương mà xoa xoa đôi bàn tay:

"Ta đã sớm biết bạch hổ tộc ức hiếp một ít nhỏ yếu chủng tộc, chúng ta trước kia tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng bán Đào Quán thời điểm, bọn hắn mỗi lần đều đơn phương đem trao đổi con mồi số lượng ép tới rất thấp, mặc dù hắn đám bọn họ nhu cầu số lượng rất lớn, chúng ta cũng không muốn cùng bọn họ trao đổi đồ vật."

Lam có chút không yên lòng, hắn rất mê hoặc:

"Ta nghe nói chúng ta Ưng tộc một cái thú nhân ở bạch hổ tộc làm tộc trưởng, chẳng lẽ tin tức này là giả dối? Tin tức nói hắn đem Ưng tộc thú nhân theo mười mấy người khuếch trương lớn đến bốn mươi mấy người, hắn mới từ chúng ta Bộ Lạc phân đi ra sáu cái tuyết quý mà thôi. Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Trước kia cũng không có nghe nói Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc có như vậy càn rỡ, có phải hay không gần nhất xảy ra điều gì biến cố? Ta xem hay là đi tìm hiểu tìm hiểu rõ ràng mới tốt."

Băng lo lắng trong phòng đi tới đi lui.

"Rốt cuộc là chỗ đó có vấn đề."

Băng thần sắc rất kỳ quái.

"Băng, cái kia tiểu thú nhân, ngươi có biết hay không?"

Tề Hằng vốn không nghĩ vạch trần băng vết sẹo, nhưng băng trên người có quá nhiều bí mật, cái này tiểu thú nhân rõ ràng cùng băng cùng Diễm Minh lớn lên rất giống, mà tiểu thú nhân lại là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người, nghĩ đến bọn hắn lúc trước đối thoại, Tề Hằng biết được nói bọn hắn đến cùng là quan hệ như thế nào! Giữa bọn họ phát sinh qua sự tình gì.

Băng bị hỏi đến sửng sốt thần, hắn không hề đi tới đi lui, chán nản mà ngồi ở giường bên cạnh, trầm mặc một hồi, hạ xuống quyết định tựa như nói:

"Kỳ thật ta cùng Diễm Minh là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người."

Băng nhớ tới chuyện trước kia, có chút nghĩ lại mà kinh, nét mặt của hắn rất thống khổ:

"Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng vị không phải thừa kế , là dựa vào thực lực tranh thủ lại đây , mười bốn năm trước ta tranh thủ tộc trưởng vị thất bại, bị đối thủ đánh cho tàn phế một chân, hết lần này tới lần khác một năm kia, Diễm Minh hoài tể rồi."

"Chân của ta tàn, liền đánh không đến con mồi, ta nhớ được một năm kia mùa khô đặc biệt trường, vừa được thiệt nhiều hoa cỏ đều héo rũ rồi. Trường giác thú quần nhóm lớn nhóm lớn đề xuất đi về phía nam lúc nãy đi. Còn chưa tới thu hoạch quý, tất cả thú nhân này tại sớm trữ dấu thức ăn, nếu như không đề cập tới trước cất giữ Trường Giác Thú thịt, cái kia tuyết quý mọi người rất có thể đều chết đói."

Nói đến đây băng thở dài.

"Ngay lúc đó tộc trưởng là một hổ tộc, chúng ta từ nhỏ liền nhận thức, cũng vẫn là đối thủ. Hắn tìm được ta, để cho ta ly khai Bộ Lạc. Chỉ cần ta ly khai Bộ Lạc, hắn có thể bảo vệ Diễm Minh mẫu tử bình an vượt qua tuyết quý."

"Ta đã tin tưởng hắn mà nói. Không nghĩ tới. . ."

Băng đột nhiên rất phẫn nộ:

"Không nghĩ tới hắn là lừa gạt ta đấy, ta biết rõ hắn ưa thích Diễm Minh, nhưng không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ như vậy ti tiện! Diễm Minh sinh hạ ấu tể về sau, hắn khuyến khích Tộc Vu cầm của ta ấu tể tế thiên thần, đem ấu tể đặt ở trong giỏ xách lại để cho biết bay Ưng Thú Nhân đem hắn ném tới treo trên đỉnh núi đi."

Nói đến đây, băng phảng phất không thở nổi tựa như thật sâu hút vài hơi khí:

"Ta không có đi xa, ta không bỏ được ly khai Diễm Minh không bỏ được ly khai ấu tể. Theo xung quanh tộc nhân chỗ đó nghe nói đôi câu vài lời về sau, ta phản hồi Bộ Lạc, cứ việc:cho dù lúc ấy phế đi một chân, nhưng vẫn là giết chết ngay lúc đó tộc trưởng, lúc ấy ta cũng bị thương không nhẹ, nếu có mới tộc nhân hướng ta khiêu chiến, ta chắc chắn sẽ không thắng."

"Ta không có tham luyến tộc trưởng vị, mang lên Diễm Minh lên tuyết sơn, đến đỉnh núi về sau, chỉ nhìn thấy. . . Chỉ nhìn thấy vô ích rổ. Rổ bên cạnh trên mặt tuyết là có dấu chân . . ."

"Nhiều năm như vậy, trong nội tâm của ta kỳ thật vẫn luôn đương cái kia ấu tể chết rồi, nhưng là Diễm Minh một mực cũng không tin cái kia ấu tể chết rồi, nàng cảm thấy có người đem cái kia ấu tể mang đi. Bởi vì Diễm Minh vừa mới sinh sản xong liền lên tuyết sơn, từ nay về sau liền để lại bệnh căn, nhiều năm như vậy, một mực không có dưỡng tốt, đều là ta vô dụng. . . Không nghĩ tới, không nghĩ tới còn có thể trông thấy hắn."

Băng ánh mắt đột nhiên đã có thần thái:

"Cái này tiểu thú nhân ta sẽ không nhìn lầm, ánh mắt của hắn cùng Diễm Minh con mắt giống như đúc. Diễm Minh nói nhìn hắn gặp cái này tiểu thú nhân đỉnh đầu cũng có hai cái xoáy cùng năm đó cái kia ấu tể giống nhau. Sẽ không sai , đứa nhỏ này liền là năm đó chúng ta cái kia bị tế thiên thần hài tử."

"Băng, cái này tiểu thú nhân là bạch hổ tộc người, ngươi có lẽ minh bạch. . ."

Tề Hằng có chút không đành lòng nói tiếp, đều là làm A Phụ A Mỗ , loại đau khổ này Tề Hằng cũng có thể hiểu rõ một ... hai ..., nếu như hiện tại có người đem Thần Hi cầm lấy đi tế thiên thần, Tề Hằng cũng sẽ cùng người nọ dốc sức liều mạng.

Thế nhưng là, băng cùng Diễm Minh đương cái kia tiểu thú nhân là thân sinh ấu tể, cái kia tiểu thú nhân lại là thế nào muốn đây này!

Trong lòng của hắn có thể hay không có hận! Tề Hằng nhớ tới cái kia tiểu thú nhân đang nhắm mắt lại rất nhanh nắm đấm, nhìn hắn đến Diễm Minh con mắt cùng băng tóc, chẳng lẽ liền không có ý kiến gì sao? Còn có hắn đối đãi chính mình gãy chân bộ dạng, như thế nào khó qua sinh hoạt mới có thể đem một cái ấu tể biến thành cái dạng này!

Vì Bộ Lạc an toàn, Tề Hằng không thể không nói:

"Băng, ta hiểu tâm tình của ngươi, ta sẽ trợ giúp ngươi đem tiểu thú nhân chân dưỡng tốt, tại tiểu thú nhân dưỡng thương trong cuộc sống, ngươi nhiều lắm chú ý hắn một ít. Ý của ta không phải bình thường trên ý nghĩa quan tâm. . . Ngươi hiểu?"

Băng há to miệng, cũng không nói đến giải thích mà nói đến.

"Ta minh bạch, mời tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu yên tâm, ta cùng Diễm Minh sẽ xem trọng hắn ."

"Băng, ngươi là theo Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đi ra , ngươi cảm thấy Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc nhân đều cùng lưu giống nhau ưa thích ức hiếp cái khác Bộ Lạc sao?"

"Không có loại sự tình này, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc nhân đều thật là thiện lương , năm đó tuyết quý nếu như không phải dựa vào bọn hắn tiếp tế, ta cũng sống không được đến ."

"Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc trước kia có Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân sao?"

"Không có, ta tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thời điểm liền Ưng Tộc thú nhân đều không có mấy người."

"Ngươi thời gian quá dài chưa có trở về đi, có lẽ bọn hắn thay đổi."

Lam nói.

"Sẽ không đâu, bọn họ đều là người tốt, sẽ không thay đổi thành lưu như vậy ."

Băng vội vàng vì hắn Bộ Lạc người giải thích.

Hiện tại tranh luận những thứ này một điểm ý nghĩa đều không có.

"Như vậy đi, Lam, ngươi cùng tộc nhân của ngươi phụ trách điều tra bạch hổ tộc tình huống hiện tại, ngươi phải chịu trách nhiệm công tác thống kê ra bạch hổ tộc có chừng nhiều ít thú nhân, từng chủng tộc đại khái có bao nhiêu người, hai ngày qua này phòng ốc của ta, ta dạy cho ngươi tiếp tục hơn, đếm tới thiên vị."

"Tốt "

"Kiệt, ngươi có lẽ quen thuộc xung quanh tất cả Bộ Lạc vị trí a?"

"Quen thuộc, chúng ta trước kia thường xuyên cho từng cái Bộ Lạc tiễn đưa Đào Quán, kề bên này tất cả Bộ Lạc chúng ta biết rõ hơn tất."

"Ngươi cùng tộc nhân của ngươi phân tán ra đến, đến từng cái Bộ Lạc đi vừa đi, nghe ngóng thoáng một phát Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đi qua nhiều ít bộ lạc, bọn họ là không thì nguyện ý phản kháng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc."

"Tốt."

"Băng, ngươi liền phụ trách chiếu cố hảo tiểu thú nhân là được rồi."

"Tộc Vu, ngài có phải hay không không tín nhiệm ta? Ta có thể giúp."

Băng đi phía trước một bước nói.

"Không phải không tín nhiệm ngươi rồi, ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, chính là vì tín nhiệm ngươi, mới khiến cho ngươi xem rồi cái kia tiểu thú nhân, nếu như hắn thật là ngươi ấu tể, ngươi cùng Diễm Minh thiếu hắn như vậy hơn yêu cũng có thể đền bù tổn thất cho hắn một ít. Băng, không có gì là yêu hóa giải không được, đương nhiên hắn cũng cần có thời gian. Không nên quá sốt ruột."

"Hảo."

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, cái này tiểu thú nhân trước ở tại chỗ này, ta phải đi về rồi."

"Dũng, ngươi trở về như thế nào hướng bọn hắn nói rõ?"

"Ta sẽ cùng bọn họ nói rõ ràng , gảy chân miệng vết thương không có khả năng hảo nhanh như vậy. Quỳnh cùng ta A Phụ A Mỗ đều tại Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc, ta lo lắng, ta phải trở về, ta lần này đến liền là muốn cho các ngươi có chỗ chuẩn bị."

"Dũng, ngươi sau này trở về, tận lực thuận theo hắn, đừng chọc giận hắn, đang không có tất thắng nắm chắc lúc trước, chúng ta không thể hành động thiếu suy nghĩ."

"Ta minh bạch."

"Khá bảo trọng."

Đệ 41 chương

Tề Hằng vốn là tưởng tượng lấy, thành lập một cái thuộc tại chính mình Bộ Lạc, nhẹ nhõm vui vẻ mà trải qua không lo ăn mặc cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn, cam đoan tộc nhân chất lượng sinh hoạt.

Học kinh tế hắn thậm chí đã từng đều muốn tại thú nhân thế giới ở bên trong phổ biến tiền, thành lập một cái kinh tế mậu dịch trung tâm, ban đầu ở lựa chọn Bộ Lạc địa chỉ thời điểm, hắn còn cố ý lựa chọn tất cả trong bộ lạc đang lúc vị trí.

Nhưng là phát triển kinh tế là thành lập đang cùng bình trên cơ sở , không có một cái nào tốt đẹp chính là sinh tồn bầu không khí, cái gì mộng tưởng đều là nói suông. Bọn hắn hiện tại sở đối mặt không chỉ là tàn khốc thiên nhiên, còn có những cái...kia bụng dạ khó lường thú nhân.

Hắn bỗng nhiên có chút thống hận chính mình cậy tài khinh người cùng tự cao tự đại, hắn không nên xem nhẹ bạch hổ tộc trưởng như vậy âm lãnh tham lam ánh mắt. Lần kia mít-tinh hội nghị thượng ngắn ngủi thoáng nhìn hắn nên nghĩ đến, có được như vậy ánh mắt thượng vị giả, không có khả năng thoả mãn với hiện trạng, ánh mắt của hắn để lộ lấy dã tâm của hắn.

Hy vọng từ giờ trở đi kế hoạch, còn không tính toán quá muộn.

Nếu quả thật muốn phát phát động chiến tranh, như vậy vẫn là sớm làm chuẩn bị hảo.

Bộ Lạc không có xây dựng tường vây, Tề Hằng nguyên vốn định vô hạn mở rộng, hiện tại bắt đầu xây dựng phòng ngự chỉ sợ không còn kịp rồi.

Tề Hằng đau đầu mà tại trong phòng đảo quanh, hắn mấy ngày nay không có cách nào chiếu cố Thần Hi rồi, đã đem Thần Hi đưa đến Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ chỗ đó.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc biết bay thú nhân chí ít có mười mấy cái, mặt đất phòng ngự căn bản cũng không có dùng, tốt nhất phòng ngự chỉ có thể là tiến công.

"Băng, ngươi đi qua nhiều như vậy Bộ Lạc, có chưa từng gặp qua vũ khí?"

"Vũ khí là cái gì?"

"Đúng đấy, không cần nanh vuốt, hình người thời điểm, cầm trong tay dùng cho đi săn đồ vật."

Băng trầm ngâm trong chốc lát:

"Hoàn chỉnh thú nhân chưa thấy qua ai dùng qua vũ khí, tàn tật thú nhân ngược lại là có người dùng qua, ta nhìn thấy qua lực dùng tảng đá đánh thỏ tuyết, hắn dùng tảng đá đánh thỏ tuyết rất chuẩn, thỏ tuyết chỉ cần bị hắn gặp, một cái đều chạy không được."

Băng trong mắt lóe tán thưởng, lực tuổi không lớn lắm, sau khi trưởng thành vừa qua khỏi hai cái tuyết quý, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì tàn tật nguyên nhân, không có kết bạn.

Năm trước tuyết quý lúc trước, chỉ có hắn mặc kệ Bộ Lạc có hay không phát đồ ăn, kiên trì mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài đi săn, mình nguyên lai là chứa đựng không ít thỏ tuyết da đều là cùng hắn đổi , hắn đánh tới thỏ tuyết da lông rất nguyên vẹn.

"Dùng tảng đá đi săn. . ."

Tề Hằng trong đầu đột nhiên linh quang lóe lên, dùng tảng đá làm vũ khí, tại thời đại đồ đá trung kỳ cũng đã rất phổ cập rồi, chớ đừng nói chi là chú trọng phát triển nông nghiệp thời đại đá mới, lớn nhất đại biểu tính vũ khí hẳn là trường mâu!

"Giúp ta đem lực kêu đến, ta nghĩ lại để cho hắn làm một loại vũ khí."

"Hảo."

Cái này người trẻ tuổi tàn tật thú nhân, Tề Hằng là có ấn tượng , người rất thông minh lời nói không nhiều lắm, xây nhà bàn yên (thuốc) nói thời điểm, hắn là người thứ nhất học được, làm việc nghiêm cẩn chăm chú, xác xuất thành công còn rất cao, là một nhân tài.

Lực đi tới, trước đối với Đông cùng Tề Hằng đã thành lễ.

"Tộc Vu, ngài bảo ta."

Đại khái không thường xuyên cùng giống cái cùng Á Thú nói chuyện, thú nhân cúi đầu, không dám nhìn hướng Tề Hằng, chỉ nói mấy chữ còn đỏ mặt.

"Ừ, ta gọi ngươi tới, nghe nói ngươi sẽ dùng tảng đá đánh thỏ tuyết."

"Sẽ đánh."

"Ngươi là thế nào đánh chính là?"

"Chọn lựa một ít dài nhỏ tảng đá, đem trong đó một đầu mài nhọn hoắt một ít, xem chuẩn thỏ tuyết con mắt, đánh đi vào, thỏ tuyết liền sẽ lập tức chết, như vậy đánh chết thỏ tuyết, da lông rất nguyên vẹn, có thể đổi không ít đồ ăn."

Lực gãi gãi đầu, nói lên hắn ở đây làm được sự tình, mới nhiều lời vài câu.

"Ta nghĩ cho ngươi làm một loại đồ vật." Tề Hằng dừng một chút nói tiếp:

"Đánh bóng một cây trường côn gỗ cùng ngươi cao không sai biệt cho lắm là được, muốn thẳng một điểm, giống chúng ta nóc phòng tấm ván gỗ như vậy thẳng, tốt nhất là viên , có như vậy thô." Tề Hằng lấy tay khoa tay múa chân thoáng một phát phẩm chất.

"Côn gỗ phía trước, khảm nạm thượng như vậy hình dạng tảng đá."

Tề Hằng đem vừa rồi đang đợi lực thời điểm vẽ ở da thú thượng hình thoi tảng đá tiêu đưa cho lực xem.

"Hảo."

"Đây là một loại đi săn vũ khí, sau khi làm xong, ngươi thử cầm loại vũ khí này đi đánh Trường Giác Thú xem có thể hay không đi."

"Hảo."

Lực không biết vũ khí có chỗ lợi gì, hắn cảm thấy tảng đá cũng rất thuận tiện, khắp nơi đều có. Đương nhiên dùng được thuận tay tảng đá cũng không nhiều, hắn bảo lưu lại mấy khối, trong đó có hai khối cùng Tề Hằng cho hắn đồ rất giống, lực đem cái kia hai tảng đá lựa đi ra, dựa theo Tề Hằng cho hắn đồ kỹ càng đánh bóng.

Đánh bóng hảo về sau, tìm cùng phẩm chất không sai biệt lắm hỏa nhánh cây, sửa chữa chỉnh tề, đem tảng đá khảm đi vào.

Lực nghĩ kĩ trong tay đồ vật, dài như vậy đồ vật không quá thuận tay, Tộc Vu lại để cho hắn dùng cái này săn Trường Giác Thú! Lực bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu. Hắn đều ba năm không có săn qua Trường Giác Thú rồi, vật kia rất cảnh giác, chạy cũng nhanh.

Tuy nhiên cảm thấy săn không đến, nhưng hắn vẫn là nghe lời mà tìm được một đám Trường Giác Thú, xem chuẩn một cái trong đó Trường Giác Thú ấu tể, nhắm trúng về sau dùng sức ném đi đi ra ngoài, vật kia theo trong tay bay ra ngoài thời điểm có chút không khống chế được, cũng không có đâm trúng cái con kia tiểu Trường Giác Thú ấu tể, mà là vượt qua nó, trực tiếp bay đến chỗ xa hơn.

Lực ngây ngẩn cả người, thứ này bay quá xa, hắn còn giống như không có bao nhiêu khí lực! Mặc kệ đám kia tứ tán kinh khai Trường Giác Thú, đi qua đem vật kia theo trên mặt đất rút ra, hắn từ trên xuống dưới một lần nữa đánh giá vật này, nhớ rõ Tộc Vu nói cái này gọi vũ khí.

Lực đã đã biết vũ khí chỗ tốt, văng ra thời điểm lực lượng rất đủ, bay rất xa, so một mình dùng tảng đá bay xa rất nhiều, còn có thể dùng rất nhiều lần, phảng phất đột nhiên thế giới vì hắn mở ra một cánh cửa, hắn biết rõ, nếu như dùng vật này, hắn là có thể săn được Trường Giác Thú rồi.

Lực rất hưng phấn, tìm khối trống trải chút địa phương, thí nghiệm mấy lần, đại khái có thể nắm chắc vũ khí xa nhất tầm bắn, sau đó lại thử thử bất đồng độ mạnh yếu văng ra, nó có thể bay rất xa; bất đồng góc độ văng ra, nó có thể bay rất xa, bất tri bất giác thiên đã tối hẳn.

Cùng ngày trong đêm lực hoàn toàn ngủ không được, thứ này dùng quá tốt, hắn gặp ma tựa như đã nghĩ dùng nó nhanh lên săn được một Đầu Trường Giác Thú, hảo mang cho Tộc Vu nhìn xem.

Ba ngày về sau, lực khập khiễng mà kéo lấy một đầu béo tốt Trường Giác Thú, đi đến Tề Hằng trước phòng, đi ở trong bộ lạc trên đường, đưa tới thiệt nhiều thú nhân vây xem.

Tề Hằng nhìn nhìn đầu kia to mọng Trường Giác Thú, vừa nhìn chính là tráng niên Trường Giác Thú, lại nhìn một chút lực trong tay cái kia cây rõ ràng làm được rất thành công trường mâu.

"Dùng tốt sao?"

"Dùng tốt."

"Có thể bắn rất xa?"

Lực có chút mê hoặc, trong lòng của hắn biết rõ có thể bắn rất xa, nhưng biểu đạt không đi ra, xem chuẩn phương xa, trực tiếp dùng sức ném đi đi ra ngoài.

Tề Hằng mắt thấy cái kia cây trường mâu theo trước mắt biến mất không thấy, thú nhân cánh tay lực lượng rất lớn, nhìn như tiện tay như vậy quăng ra, ít nhất văng ra tám / chín trăm mễ xa.

"Đi săn chuẩn sao?"

"Chuẩn."

"Mộc Mộc, ngươi biết vừa rồi cái kia vũ khí phi đi nơi nào sao?"

"Biết rõ, ta nhìn thấy nó."

"Hảo, giúp đỡ lực bắt nó nhặt về đến."

"Tốt."

Tiểu thú nhân hướng về phía vừa rồi trường mâu bay ra ngoài phương hướng chạy tới, trong chốc lát công phu liền nhặt đã trở về.

Lực cầm ở trong tay bốn phía nhìn xem, chỉ thấy theo Bộ Lạc bên cạnh vừa mới bay lên không trung mấy cái chim to, bay còn không tính toán rất cao. Nhắm trúng trong đó một cái, mạnh mà hướng lên quăng ra, trong đó một con chim lớn cạc cạc kêu thảm bị bắn xuống dưới, trường mâu theo chim to thân thể lồng ngực đi xuyên qua, chim to uỵch vài cái, không có lại bay lên.

Vây xem thú nhân một hồi kinh hô, chính là hoàn chỉnh thú nhân nếu muốn bắt được một con chim cũng là rất không dễ dàng .

Đông cùng băng khiếp sợ nhìn xem Tề Hằng, sau đó Song Song lại nhìn chăm chú ở đằng kia cây gậy dài lên, đây chính là hắn mấy ngày hôm trước theo như lời vũ khí sao! Bọn hắn bỗng nhiên đã minh bạch Tề Hằng dụng ý, nếu như dùng thứ này, bất đồng địch nhân đi đến trước mặt, đã bị đánh chết rồi, cho dù không chết, cũng là trọng thương.

Băng nhìn xem Tề Hằng, trong nội tâm bỗng nhiên thoát ra một cổ cảm giác mát, cái kia đại khái chính là sợ hãi.

Từ khi hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy cái này tiểu Tộc Vu, trông thấy hắn bình tĩnh mà ghi chép chính mình qua nhiều năm như vậy tích góp từng tí một xuống điểm này thảo dược tri thức, là hắn biết hắn không tầm thường! Cho dù mấy ngày hôm trước đã biết cái kia thân rắn ưng cánh ác ma, hắn cũng không có sợ hãi qua, tại nơi này gầy yếu Á Thú trước mặt, từ lúc chào đời tới nay, hắn lần thứ nhất đã biết sợ hãi tư vị.

Hiện tại hắn có phải hay không có lẽ may mắn mình là đứng ở Tề Hằng bên này đấy!

Đông ngay từ đầu đã biết rõ Tề Hằng không giống người thường, hắn không sợ hãi hắn, tại Đông trong nội tâm, Tề Hằng vẫn luôn là thiện lương , thậm chí là bị động , mỗi lần bị sinh hoạt bức bách, xuất hiện không dễ giải quyết vấn đề thời điểm, Tề Hằng trí tuệ mới có thể mở ra một điểm, hắn làm tất cả sự tình cũng là vì lại để cho mọi người khỏe qua một điểm. Đông vì chính mình Á Thú kiêu ngạo, là mình có thể có được như vậy thông minh Á Thú mà cảm thấy may mắn.

"Đường, thành các ngươi mang người đi theo lực, tận lực nhiều chế tác một ít trường mâu, loại vũ khí này gọi trường mâu."

"Muốn làm nhiều ít cây?"

"Ít nhất trong bộ lạc mỗi người hai cây."

Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ, lại tăng thêm một câu:

"Giống cái cùng Á Thú cũng muốn có."

"Tốt."

"Lực, làm nhiều như vậy trường mâu năm ngày thời gian đủ sao?"

"Đủ, đã đủ rồi."

"Đợi làm xong trường mâu, ngươi phụ trách giáo mọi người học tập dùng như thế nào."

"Hảo, tốt."

Lực có chút không biết làm sao, đang lúc mọi người nhìn chăm chú, tay của hắn cùng chân đều không biết để ở chỗ nào hảo. Như vậy bị người chú mục chính là thời khắc phảng phất giống như nằm mơ không chân thật.

Trường mâu đối phó trên đất bằng địch nhân sẽ rất có lực uy hiếp, nhưng muốn muốn đối phó không trung thú nhân tốt nhất phải có cung tiễn, bởi vì cung tiễn tầm bắn xa hơn. Đẳng cái này một đám trường mâu chế tốt rồi, liền muốn tiến hành có kế hoạch huấn luyện rồi, trong bộ lạc người số không nhiều, giống cái cùng Á Thú cũng muốn bắt chước sẽ dùng như thế nào trường mâu, muốn làm thật là không có có ngoại viện chuẩn bị.

Nếu như tất cả mọi người có thể làm được lực cái kia nước bình, như vậy cho dù đối phương nhân số nhiều một chút cũng không có gì đáng sợ .

Tề Hằng tâm sự nặng nề mà đi trở về phòng tử, cũng không biết Kiệt cùng Lam bọn hắn tìm hiểu được thế nào, như thế nào vài ngày trôi qua vẫn chưa về, ngàn vạn muốn bình an trở về mới tốt.

Đệ 42 chương

Trong bộ lạc hừng hực khí thế mà chế tạo trường mâu ngày hôm sau, Lam mang theo đội ngũ trước đã trở về!

Tổng cộng đi sáu cái Ưng Thú Nhân liền bay trở về sáu cái, xem ra bọn hắn hành động lần này coi như thuận lợi, một cái thú nhân này không ít, Đông cùng Tề Hằng đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lam bay trở về Bộ Lạc lập tức phân phát đội ngũ, chưa có về nhà, trực tiếp đã rơi vào Đông cùng Tề Hằng phòng ở phía trước, Đông tại trong phòng trông thấy Lam đã trở về, vội vàng mở ra phòng ở nghênh tiến lên đây cùng Lam đã đến cái đôi quyền lễ, đây là huynh đệ lúc trước đối với gặp mặt rất vui vẻ một loại tỏ vẻ.

Mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân ở trên không xoay tròn một vòng mới rơi xuống đất, trong bộ lạc người cũng biết bọn hắn đã trở về. Lam luôn luôn dùng đại cục làm trọng, nguyên lai làm tộc trưởng thời điểm chính là như vậy, mỹ kỳ biết rõ Lam đã bình an trở về Bộ Lạc an tâm, mang theo tiểu tể an tâm tại trong phòng chờ hắn về nhà.

Lam ngồi ở giường bên cạnh, cẩn thận mà nghĩ nghĩ mình cùng đồng bọn dò thăm cùng thấy tình huống, trước đơn giản rõ ràng nói tóm tắt nói vài câu:

"Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc rất kỳ quái, ngoại trừ những thứ biết bay kia thú nhân cùng số ít canh giữ ở Bộ Lạc chung quanh thú nhân bên ngoài, hầu như đại bộ phận Lục Địa Thú Nhân đều giống như bị bệnh giống nhau không có khí lực."

Nói đến đây nhăn nhíu mày:

"Còn một điều kỳ quái hơn, trong bộ lạc hầu như nhìn không thấy giống cái cùng Á Thú, tất cả đều là thú nhân."

"Cái gì? Ngươi hơn nữa được kỹ càng một ít, trong bộ lạc đại bộ phận thú nhân này làm sao vậy?"

Đại bộ phận Lục Địa Thú Nhân cũng giống như bị bệnh giống nhau, điều này sao có thể! Đông hỏi ý kiến hỏi một câu.

Đối với việc này Lam cũng rất nghi hoặc, hắn biểu đạt năng lực có hạn, không quá dễ dàng biểu đạt ra ý của mình, vắt hết óc mà nghĩ nghĩ:

"Đúng đấy, những cái...kia thú nhân tựa như tùy thời đều có thể ngủ giống nhau, đi tới chỗ nào ngược lại ở nơi nào. Bọn hắn đi đường bộ dạng như ngã bệnh, vô cùng chậm, đi đường không quá ổn định, không giống khỏe mạnh thú nhân. Bọn hắn cũng đều rất gầy, gầy có thể trông thấy xương cốt hình dạng."

Lam nghĩ tới đây, trong nội tâm có chút sợ hãi lại có chút khó chịu. Hắn nhớ rõ khi còn bé, có một năm mùa khô đặc biệt trường, liền đã từng thấy qua như vậy thú nhân — sắp chết đói thú nhân.

"Chúng ta ở bên ngoài quan sát nhiều ngày như vậy, chưa thấy qua bọn hắn ra Bộ Lạc đi săn, rõ ràng đều nhanh chết đói... Hơn nữa khoảng chừng hơn ba trăm người, ta mấy qua."

Nghe thấy Lam miêu tả, Tề Hằng cảm giác có chút như lọt vào trong sương mù, đi tới chỗ nào tựa như muốn ngược lại ở nơi nào, đi đường còn không ổn định, cái kia là một đám tửu quỷ sao? Nhưng sắp chết đói rõ ràng không xuất ra Bộ Lạc đi săn đây cũng là vì cái gì?

"Bọn hắn không đi săn, sẽ chờ lấy chết đói sao? Bọn hắn có đồ ăn ăn sao?"

"Chúng ta tại đâu đó ngồi chổm hổm chờ năm ngày thời gian, có một ngày, bên ngoài có một cái cường tráng thú nhân đã từng ném vào đi một Đầu Trường Giác Thú còn có một cặp cây cỏ, liền một Đầu Trường Giác Thú, căn bản cũng không đủ hơn ba trăm cái thú nhân ăn, ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn đói bụng đến phải cướp đi ăn cỏ. . . Đại khái là giữ lại thịt cho người khác ăn đi!"

Quá thảm rồi, Lam đều nói không được nữa.

Ăn cỏ? Thú nhân liền tím cây cũng không muốn ăn, sẽ đi cướp ăn cỏ? Tề Hằng cảm thấy việc này rất quái dị.

"Vậy bọn họ Bộ Lạc giống cái cùng Á Thú đâu này? Có hay không manh mối?"

"Chúng ta tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc chung quanh tra nhìn một chút, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc phía sau núi có mấy cái sơn động, cửa ra vào có rất nhiều thủ vệ, bên trong có giống cái cùng Á Thú tiếng khóc. Phụ trách tại đâu đó cắm điểm cánh nói, cái kia Thiên Xà thú nhân mỗi đêm đều chọn chọn một sơn động đi vào, sau đó bên trong sẽ một mực có giống cái cùng Á Thú tiếng khóc."

Lam vẻ mặt vẫn rất quái dị, hắn không nghĩ minh bạch, bên trong đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng là Tề Hằng đại khái có thể tưởng tượng cho ra bên trong rốt cuộc là tình huống như thế nào, chỉ sợ cái kia Hắc Xà là cho chính hắn xây xong một cái hậu cung, cái này vô sỉ Hắc Xà.

Thú nhân thế giới kỳ thật rất tôn trọng giống cái , tuy nhiên giống cái khí lực không có giống đực đại, cũng phần lớn dựa vào thú nhân nuôi sống, nhưng thú nhân thế giới giống cái cùng Á Thú có thể có được nhà mình thú nhân tôn kính, điểm này Tề Hằng đang cùng Đông chung đụng thời gian dài như vậy ở bên trong thấu hiểu rất rõ. Những thứ này thú nhân rất có thể tưởng tượng không xuất ra cái kia Hắc Xà đến cùng đã làm nên trò gì ~~

Nếu như Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc trung đại đa số giống cái cùng Á Thú đều bị giam ở phía sau trong sơn động, như vậy trong bộ lạc những cái...kia sắp chết đói thú nhân liền rất dễ lý giải rồi, bọn hắn đương nhiên không thể nào là tự nguyện dừng lại ở trong bộ lạc , bọn họ là bị nhốt tại trong bộ lạc .

Chẳng qua là, y theo thú nhân tính tình, nếu như mình giống cái cùng Á Thú bị đoạt, bọn hắn sẽ phải liều chết chiến đấu mới là, làm sao sẽ nửa chết nửa sống mà còn sống?

"Lam, ngươi trông xem bọn hắn ăn cái gì cây cỏ? Cái loại này cây cỏ thông thường sao? Các ngươi mặt khác thú nhân có hay không nếm qua?"

"Cái loại này cây cỏ không thông thường, chúng ta thú nhân sẽ không ăn cây cỏ , ta nhớ được ta khi còn bé, có một năm mùa khô đặc biệt trường, Trường Giác Thú đặc biệt thiếu, chúng ta đói muốn chết, phải đi ăn rễ cây, cây cỏ như thế nào nuốt xuống dưới! Nuối không trôi ."

Đại khái là biết rõ cây cỏ hương vị, Lam biểu lộ như ăn hết hạt cát tựa như quắt quắt miệng.

"Đúng vậy, chúng ta thú nhân không có khả năng ăn cỏ."

Đông hình như có đồng cảm mà lập lại một câu.

"Cái loại này cây cỏ rất có đặc điểm, cây cỏ chính giữa rộng hai bên chật vật, chính giữa mấy cái màu tím hoa nhỏ, mặt trên còn có màu đỏ tiểu viên trái cây, cái kia trái cây rất nhỏ, một chuỗi một chuỗi ."

Băng xuất ra một khối da thú, ở phía trên vẽ lên vài nét bút, chỉ cho Lam xem:

"Là loài cỏ này sao? Trái cây là như vậy hình dạng sao?"

"Đúng, đúng, chính là như vậy ."

"Loài cỏ này không có thể ăn, ăn hết về sau không muốn ăn đồ ăn, đã nghĩ ăn loài cỏ này, ta đã từng hưởng qua một điểm, ăn hết về sau sẽ nằm mơ, mộng gặp vật mình muốn đều tại, thế nhưng là tỉnh lại về sau, cái gì cũng không tại, Diễm Minh nói ta mấy ngày nay cả ngày chỉ muốn ngủ, không làm mặt khác bất cứ chuyện gì, tự chính mình cảm thấy không đúng, sẽ không ăn rồi."

Đây là độc / phẩm? Tề Hằng ngây dại, cái này Hắc Xà thật là một cái nhân vật thật đáng sợ, như thế nói đến, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong không nghe lời thú nhân toàn bộ đều ăn loài cỏ này thượng ẩn!

"Lam, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tổng cộng có bao nhiêu thú nhân?"

"Ta đại khái đếm thoáng một phát, Thiên Xà Tộc chỉ có một, Ưng Thú Nhân có không ít, khoảng chừng 120 mấy cái. Hữu lực số lượng hoạt động thú nhân, có chừng hơn ba trăm người, còn có hơn ba trăm tên thú nhân là không có khí lực , khắp nơi đều là không ai quản tiểu thú nhân, giống cái cùng Á Thú bị giam lại không biết có bao nhiêu."

Thú nhân cùng giống cái cùng Á Thú tỉ lệ đại khái một so một, hơn nữa tiểu thú nhân, thô sơ giản lược đoán chừng thoáng một phát Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc có lẽ có một nghìn năm sáu trăm người, cái này quả nhiên là phụ cận đệ nhất đại bộ lạc.

Bỏ giống cái, Á Thú, tiểu thú nhân, còn có mất đi sức chiến đấu hơn ba trăm tên thú nhân, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc chiến đấu chân chính lực có lẽ có hơn bốn trăm tên thú nhân, bất quá tất cả đều là thanh tráng niên.

Tề Hằng nhéo nhéo mũi:

"Băng, cái loại này cây cỏ nếu như không ăn, người sẽ từ từ được chứ?"

"Sẽ hảo, bất quá, bắt đầu không ăn vài ngày đặc biệt khó chịu, ta lại để cho Diễm Minh trói chặt tay chân của ta vài ngày mới khá, mấy ngày nay Diễm Minh mỗi ngày cùng ta không ăn cái gì."

Băng nhớ lại chính mình lúc còn trẻ, phạm việc ngốc còn thật không ít, may mắn mà có Diễm Minh chưa bao giờ buông tha cho hắn.

"Có biện pháp nào không đem cái kia hơn ba trăm cái không còn khí lực thú nhân làm ra đến?"

Những cái...kia thú nhân đôi Hắc Xà hận thấu xương, nếu như có thể đem bọn họ làm ra đến, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc mới có cùng Hắc Xà một trận chiến lực lượng.

Lam kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, cái này là không thể nào , mấy trăm thú nhân cũng không phải là một cái hai cái.

"Ngươi cảm thấy bọn hắn đối với mấy cái này thú nhân trông giữ được nghiêm sao?"

"Không ai trông giữ, bọn hắn giống như cũng sẽ không đi bộ dạng."

"Đúng đấy, bọn hắn sẽ không đi, bởi vì bọn họ đang chờ cái loại này cây cỏ."

Băng chứng kiến Tề Hằng lóe sáng giảo hoạt ánh mắt đã biết rõ hắn nhất định là có chủ ý, trong lòng mình âm thầm tính một cái, hắn toán học học vẫn là tương đối thật tốt, nếu quả thật có thể đem cái này hơn ba trăm tên thú nhân làm ra đến, tăng thêm bọn hắn hiện tại đang tại làm vũ khí, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phần thắng đã không nhỏ.

"Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc xây dựng tại Hỏa Mộc lâm tươi tốt địa phương, cái kia chung quanh cỡ lớn trường giác thú quần rất nhiều, lúc trước Bộ Lạc xây ở đó ở bên trong cũng là bởi vì đồ ăn dồi dào, chung quanh Hỏa Mộc lâm nhiều, liền đặc biệt lợi cho che dấu. . . Ta cảm thấy được, có thể thử một lần chậm rãi đem những này người lén ra đến."

Nghe xong băng lời mà nói..., Lam cũng cẩn thận mà nghĩ nghĩ địa phương địa hình, mấy ngày nay bọn hắn có thể dò xét đến nhiều như vậy tình huống xác thực may mắn mà có Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc chung quanh rậm rạp Hỏa Mộc lâm.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân không ít, bọn hắn mấy ngày nay không dám hướng bầu trời phi. Nghĩ như thế, giống như đem những người kia len lén trộm đi ra ngoài là có thể thực hiện , mấy ngày hôm trước, bọn hắn thường xuyên tại Bộ Lạc biên giới gặp những cái...kia ngã trái ngã phải thú nhân.

"Băng, ngươi tương đối quen thuộc Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tình huống, có thể hay không mang lên một đội người đi qua?"

Băng con mắt lập tức lóe sáng, hắn muốn vì Bộ Lạc làm việc không phải một ngày hay hai ngày :

"Hảo, ta dẫn người đi."

"Trong nhà người tiểu thú nhân chân tổn thương nuôi dưỡng được thế nào?"

Nghe thấy Tề Hằng câu hỏi, băng ánh mắt lập tức mờ đi không ít:

"Tiểu bạch không nóng lên, không nhao nhao không làm khó nhưng là cũng không nói chuyện, ai! Là chúng ta thiếu nợ hắn , hắn không để ý tới chúng ta, chúng ta cũng không có câu oán hận."

"Ngươi rời đi, Diễm Minh một người chiếu cố hắn chiếu cố qua được đến sao? Cho hắn sát bên người cái gì cũng không quá quan tâm thuận tiện a!"

"Ừ, phải không quá thuận tiện."

Băng lập tức bất an:

"Hắn đối với ta khá tốt, đôi Diễm Minh. . . Đôi Diễm Minh càng thêm hờ hững, hắn cũng không cùng Diễm Minh đối mặt. . ."

Tiểu gia hỏa trong nội tâm đạo kia khảm bước không qua, Tề Hằng rủ xuống tầm mắt, tiểu gia hỏa này tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc rốt cuộc là cái gì nhân vật còn không biết, đối với hắn không thể phớt lờ.

"Ngươi đi mấy ngày nay, tiễn đưa đến nơi này của ta a, Đông có thể hỗ trợ chiếu cố hắn. Thần Hi tại Tử Đằng cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ bên kia, gần nhất sẽ không tiếp đã trở về, mới che cái gian phòng kia liền cho hắn ở."

Băng ánh mắt quơ quơ, tựa hồ rất do dự.

"Diễm Minh có thể mỗi ngày đến , thân thể của nàng cũng muốn nuôi, đều ở chỗ này của ta ăn cơm chín chưa, ta đến nấu cơm."

"Hảo."

Đệ 43 chương

Băng mang lên hai mươi thanh tráng niên thú nhân cẩn thận mỗi bước đi mà xuất phát, cùng Diễm Minh tương cứu trong lúc hoạn nạn nhiều năm, ngoại trừ tranh cử tộc trưởng lần kia hai người còn không có tách ra qua, huống hồ mất đi ấu tể cũng về tới trong nhà, thật sự có chút bỏ không được rời đi.

Đúng vậy hắn đã đem nơi đây đương thành gia, quản lý hắn Long Sơn bên kia có cái gì, có Diễm Minh có ấu tể có phòng ở, đây chính là nhà.

Tiểu bạch vẫn luôn rất nặng lặng yên, vô luận Diễm Minh cùng hắn nói nhiều ít lời nói, câu trả lời của hắn vĩnh viễn đều là - ừ, hắn không có ngôn từ kịch liệt mà cự tuyệt, cũng chưa từng có tiếp nhận qua. Giống như Diễm Minh theo như lời , làm hết thảy hắn đều không có xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, cũng không quan tâm.

Diễm Minh phối hợp địa vi tiểu làm không công một bộ lại một bộ ma bố y phục, còn có hai bộ phóng đại hơi có chút da thú y, không để ý tiểu bạch giãy dụa đo số lượng chân hắn chiều dài, hai ngày này lại bắt đầu vì hắn làm ủng da tử.

Tiểu bạch giữ im lặng mà không biểu lộ thái độ, chỉ cần không phải cự tuyệt, Diễm Minh coi như hắn là đồng ý . Nàng cùng tiểu bạch tầm đó tạo thành một loại quỷ dị ăn ý, tiểu bạch cái gì đều không cần nói, nhưng Diễm Minh đó là có thể theo hắn tứ chi động tác cùng không có gì biểu lộ trên mặt biết rõ hắn nghĩ muốn cái gì, cũng không chọc thủng hắn, Diễm Minh chẳng qua là lặng yên làm.

Diễm Minh sớm sẽ hiểu, cái này ấu tể nhất định là cái gì cũng biết , hắn biết rõ mấy ngày hôm trước một mực chiếu cố hắn hai người chính là của hắn A Phụ A Mỗ, hắn cái gì cũng biết, lại cái gì cũng không nói.

Tiểu bạch dùng loại này im ắng trầm mặc phương thức hữu lực mà kháng cự, giày vò lấy Diễm Minh tâm. Mỗi khi nàng ý đồ hỏi dưỡng dục hắn A Phụ A Mỗ lúc, loại này kháng cự thì càng thêm rõ ràng, hắn sẽ nhắm mắt lại giả bộ như ngủ rồi, khép lại cả ngày.

Diễm Minh sẽ nghĩ ngợi lung tung mà khó chịu cả ngày, chỉ sợ hắn về sau A Phụ A Mỗ đối với hắn cũng không tốt.

Tề Hằng xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong cũng vô kế khả thi, cảm tình loại vật này, ngoại trừ người trong cuộc ai cũng không có cách nào khác khoa tay múa chân.

Lại qua hai ngày, tại Đông cùng Tề Hằng lo lắng trong khi chờ đợi, Kiệt mang theo ra ngoài tìm hiểu tộc nhân đã trở về, Kiệt mang đến mười hai thú nhân, mang về mười hai thú nhân, cái này bản thân chính là đáng giá chúc mừng chuyện tốt.

Những người này rõ ràng rất mệt mỏi, cùng Lam đám kia Ưng Thú Nhân bất đồng, bọn hắn trên đường đi đều là dùng chạy cùng đi. Kiệt một người lưu lại báo cáo tình huống, người còn lại liền để cho bọn họ về nghỉ ngơi.

Kiệt vuốt vuốt che kín máu đỏ ti con mắt, cường giữ vững tinh thần, thật vất vả đến nhà, trong nội tâm buông lỏng rất nhiều, lúc này trong đầu ong ong mà mò mẫm vòng, cao thấp mí mắt cũng thẳng đánh nhau. Vì nhanh lên trở về, bọn hắn đã liên tục hai ngày càng không ngừng chạy đi không có dừng lại nghỉ ngơi.

"Hỏa Vân Bộ Lạc cùng nhiều giác [góc] Bộ Lạc đều là loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc, một cái Bộ Lạc cũng liền hơn hai trăm người, bọn hắn không dám phản kháng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, nhưng cũng không có thể thuận theo Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc toàn bộ tuyết quý cũng liền săn hơn năm trăm Đầu Trường Giác Thú, đều đưa trước đi, chính bọn hắn muốn chết đói. Cho nên, bọn hắn nguyên vốn định tại thu hoạch quý lúc trước mang đi , nghe nói chúng ta muốn chống lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, lại quyết định lưu lại, cùng chúng ta tùy thời giữ liên lạc."

"Trăm dặm Bộ Lạc cùng gió lớn Bộ Lạc thuộc về cỡ trung Bộ Lạc, từng Bộ Lạc ước chừng bốn trăm người, đưa trước đi 500 Đầu Trường Giác Thú, còn dư lại Trường Giác Thú cũng có thể đối phó đối phó vượt qua tuyết quý, bọn hắn không có ý định chống lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, cũng không có ý định gia nhập chúng ta."

"Linh yến Bộ Lạc bộ phận rơi vào khoảng không, đã không có người, không biết là bị bị cái gì tai nạn vẫn là dọn đi rồi."

Nói đến đây, Kiệt có chút thổn thức, thú nhân sinh tồn không dễ. Có rất nhiều loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc, năm thứ nhất đi thời điểm vẫn còn, năm thứ hai lại đi, liền rất có thể đã không có. Mang đi chiếm số ít, đại đa số đều tại mùa xuân vừa mới bắt đầu xuân phòng thời điểm đã gặp phải dã thú tập kích, còn có một chút chính là không có thể sống qua tuyết quý, linh yến Bộ Lạc chỉ sợ dữ nhiều lành ít.

"Nguyên thạch Bộ Lạc cùng ba dê Bộ Lạc đều là đồng ý thượng cống , chúng ta nguyên lai tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng thời điểm, nghe nói qua hai cái này Bộ Lạc, bọn hắn lẫn nhau không để vào mắt, hai cái Bộ Lạc tầm đó thường xuyên có đánh nhau, thật không rõ vì sao bọn hắn tại trong chuyện này lại ý kiến nhất trí rồi."

"Bọn hắn vậy mà đồng ý nộp lên giống cái cùng Trường Giác Thú?"

Đông cùng Lam đều cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, hai cái này bộ phận bị trách móc loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc, tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng cũng là rất nổi danh bộ lạc, bình thường nhìn xem rất thiện chiến Bộ Lạc vì sao ngay cả phản kháng đều không có liền thần phục đâu này? Cái này quá kì quái, cũng làm cho người rất thất vọng.

"Ta đã thấy nguyên thạch Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, bọn hắn đồng ý làm như vậy, chuẩn bị tại thu hoạch quý nộp lên giống cái cũng đã chuẩn bị xong, cái kia hai cái giống cái bị bọn hắn một mình nuôi dưỡng tại một cái trong lều vải."

"Cái kia hai cái giống cái A Phụ A Mỗ làm sao sẽ đồng ý?"

"Ta nghe tộc nhân của bọn hắn nói, bọn hắn Tộc Vu chọn lựa một cái không có A Phụ A Mỗ giống cái cùng một cái chỉ có a mỗ giống cái."

"Quá khi dễ người."

Mấy cái ở đây thú nhân nghe thấy bọn họ chọn lựa như vậy giống cái đều oán giận dị thường, như vậy giống cái vốn là rất đáng thương, hẳn là bị chiếu cố đối với giống như.

Kiệt đánh giá liếc Đông cùng Tề Hằng thần sắc, ánh mắt có chút phiêu hốt, lại tái phát hắn do dự bệnh cũ, nhiều lần muốn nói lại thôi.

"Kiệt, có phải hay không còn có việc? Còn có chuyện gì liền cùng một chỗ nói a, sớm chút nói xong về sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi."

Tề Hằng xác định hắn nhất định còn có việc cũng không nói gì, lại để cho hắn do do dự dự có lẽ là cái gì khó xử sự tình.

"Kỳ thật. . . Chúng ta lần này trở về, còn dẫn theo mấy cái thú nhân cùng giống cái trở về, bọn hắn đang tại Bộ Lạc bên ngoài chờ tin tức của ta. . ."

Tự tiện đem cái khác Bộ Lạc giống cái mang về, vẫn là người ta Bộ Lạc trông giữ đứng lên giống cái, Kiệt trong nội tâm có chút lo lắng Đông cùng Tề Hằng sẽ trách hắn, đây là cùng cái khác Bộ Lạc kết thù sự tình.

"Người nào? Cái nào Bộ Lạc hay sao?"

"Ách. . . Cái kia hai cái nguyên thạch Bộ Lạc bị giam lại giống cái đều có thân mật thú nhân, bọn hắn vụng trộm đem cái kia hai cái giống cái theo trong lều vải mang đi ra, tại chúng ta trở về trên đường, một mực vụng trộm đi theo chúng ta, về sau bị chúng ta phát hiện về sau, ta, ta thì đem bọn hắn mang về, đương nhiên còn phải xem tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu ý tứ có muốn hay không thu lưu bọn hắn."

"Mang về bao nhiêu người?"

"Mười bảy cái, cái kia hai cái bị tuyển định giống cái cùng bọn họ thú nhân, những người còn lại là ba hộ trong nhà có giống cái A Phụ A Mỗ đem nhà mình ấu tể mang đi ra cùng ta đã trở về."

Bắt nạt kẻ yếu, sợ hãi kẻ mạnh Bộ Lạc không đủ gây sợ, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc vừa vặn thiếu người, Đông cùng Tề Hằng nhìn nhau cười cười:

"Đem bọn họ mang vào a, ngươi an bài thoáng một phát, nếu là ngươi mang về, trực tiếp biên tiến các ngươi đại đội trưởng."

"Hảo, ta đây hiện tại đi an bài thoáng một phát."

"Đi đi, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt nghỉ ngơi, nghỉ ngơi tốt ngày mai lại đến."

"Hảo "

Kiệt vụng trộm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mấy người này tại nguyên thạch trong bộ lạc nghe nói hắn Bộ Lạc ý định đối kháng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thời điểm, liền tỏ vẻ muốn cùng hắn cùng đi, Kiệt lúc ấy không có đồng ý, về sau những người này len lén đi theo hắn đi thật xa lộ về sau, hắn vẫn là đang do dự có muốn hay không đem bọn họ mang về, khá tốt tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đồng ý bọn hắn tiến Bộ Lạc, bằng không hắn cũng không biết chuyện này nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

Kiệt chuyến này thu hoạch không nhỏ, hỏa Vân Bộ Lạc cùng nhiều giác [góc] Bộ Lạc mặc dù là bị buộc không thể không phản kháng, hai cái này Bộ Lạc người cũng là minh hữu rồi.

Cho dù không có hai cái này minh hữu, Đông cùng Tề Hằng cũng không có ý định tiễn đưa con mồi cùng giống cái cho Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc. Hiện tại mặc dù có đi một tí minh hữu, nhưng là dựa vào ai cũng không bằng dựa vào chính mình nắm chắc.

Lực mấy ngày nay vội vàng dẫn mọi người làm trường mâu, giáo mọi người sử dụng trường mâu, ban ngày còn thực không có thời gian, chạng vạng tối thời điểm mới đi đến Đông lều vải.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, các ngươi tìm ta."

Mấy ngày hôm trước nhìn thấy Tề Hằng vừa nói còn xấu hổ thú nhân, lần này tự tin nhiều hơn.

"Ta chỗ này còn có một loại vũ khí, ngươi xem có thể không thể làm ra đến?"

Tề Hằng đem trong tay vẽ lên cung tiễn da thú đưa cho lực. Chỉ vào bản vẽ nói rõ thoáng một phát:

"Cái chỗ này có thể dùng đầu gỗ, muốn dùng rắn chắc tính bền dẻo thực hảo đầu gỗ, căn này tuyến, có thể dùng Ngạc Thú gân thử một lần, những thứ này chính là cỡ nhỏ trường mâu, đại khái dài như vậy, tiểu to bằng ngón tay có thể."

Lần này đồ vật so trường mâu tinh xảo rất nhiều, lực nhìn lại xem, không biết vật này là dùng như thế nào .

"Ta thử xem a!"

"Tốt, ngươi thử xem a, ở đâu không rõ ràng lắm hỏi lại ta."

"Tốt."

Năm ngày về sau, băng cùng tộc nhân một người lưng cõng một cái vả miệng bị chắn, lấp, bịt thú nhân trở về Bộ Lạc.

Bị ném xuống đất hai mươi mốt cái thú nhân gầy da bọc xương, dưới ánh mặt trời cuộn mình lấy thân thể, ánh mắt của bọn hắn giống như không tập trung giống nhau không có thần, đôi tình cảnh của mình không chút nào để tâm, bị ném ở nơi nào liền nằm ở nơi nào, nhìn qua tựa như một đám mù lòa, một đám kẻ đần.

"Băng, đình chỉ ăn cái loại này cây cỏ về sau, những thứ này thú nhân có thể khôi phục sao?"

Những thứ này thú nhân cùng khỏe mạnh thú nhân một đôi so, biến hóa của bọn hắn liền thật là đáng sợ, Tề Hằng đối với mấy cái này thú nhân có thể khôi phục hay không thần trí sinh ra hoài nghi, cũng không biết cái loại này cây cỏ có thể hay không tổn thương đầu óc.

"Ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, ta lúc ấy ăn không nhiều lắm, ăn thời gian cũng ngắn, ba bốn ngày thời gian liền khôi phục, lúc ấy ta chỉ là ngẫu nhiên mất đi thần trí, đại đa số thời điểm ta đều là biết rõ Diễm Minh ở bên cạnh ta . Bọn hắn khả năng nếm qua thời gian rất lâu rồi. . ."

Tề Hằng nhìn nhìn những thứ này xích / thân / quả / thể thú nhân, tranh thủ thời gian nhìn về phía nơi khác, cái kia đêm xà thật sự là nghiệp chướng nặng nề, nếu như những thứ này thú nhân toàn bộ biến thành kẻ đần, cái kia cùng giết bọn chúng đi có cái gì khác nhau?

Bất quá, hắn vì cái gì không trực tiếp giết bọn chúng đi đâu này? Nếu như những thứ này thú người đã vô dụng, cái kia trực tiếp giết bọn chúng đi không phải càng bớt lo? Có thể hay không hắn muốn giết bọn hắn nhận lấy mặt khác thú nhân ngăn cản? Vẫn là, những thứ này thú nhân hắn khác chỗ hữu dụng?

"Đem bọn họ thu xếp tại trong bộ lạc không quá phù hợp. Bọn hắn hiện tại thần trí không rõ lắm, ta xem trước tập trung đưa đến sơn cốc bên kia a, không phải còn có một chưa bao giờ dùng qua sơn động sao! Đem bọn họ an bài vào đi thôi!"

Trong bộ lạc đã không có phòng trống rồi, những người này không thể phân tán ra đến, khiến cho nhiễu loạn sẽ không tốt, vẫn là tập trung an bài hảo.

"Tốt, ngày mai còn muốn tiếp tục hay không đi vụng trộm trở về kín rồi hả?"

"Tạm thời đừng đi rồi, cái này hai mươi mốt cái thú nhân liền giao cho ngươi rồi, xem bọn hắn có thể hay không chậm rãi khôi phục thần trí, nếu như có thể khôi phục, trở về nữa tiếp tục trở về kín."

"Tốt."

Đệ 44 chương

Lực làm việc rất hữu hiệu tỉ lệ, cung tiễn so trường mâu phức tạp, hắn cũng chỉ dùng hai cái buổi tối liền làm đi ra. Cung tiễn tầm bắn so trường mâu xa hơn, cho con mồi tạo thành tổn thương nhưng không có trường mâu đại, thú nhân tay chân to trường dùng trường mâu cảm giác thuận tay hơn, đại đa số tộc nhân rõ ràng càng ưa thích trường mâu. .

Băng lại ưa cung tiễn, lực tổng cộng làm năm thanh cung, trong đó một chút liền cho băng, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ chiếu cố trong sơn động thú nhân đại đa số thời gian đều tại luyện tập cung tiễn.

Còn dư lại bốn thanh cung tiễn, Tề Hằng cưỡng chế tính mà phân cho Lam, Kiệt cùng Đông, còn có một đem hắn giữ lại chính mình dùng. Lam có thể phi trên không trung, cung tiễn trong tay hắn uy lực muốn lớn hơn nhiều, Kiệt thân hình quá nhỏ không thích hợp sử dụng quá dài vũ khí, dùng cung tiễn cũng so sánh phù hợp, mà Đông cái thanh kia là Tề Hằng cứng rắn kín đáo đưa cho hắn , mỗi ngày giám sát hắn luyện tập bắn tên, với tư cách tộc trưởng, hắn có lẽ mọi chuyện đều khởi dẫn đầu tác dụng mới tốt.

Kế tiếp liền xem trong sơn động những thứ này thú nhân đến cùng có thể khôi phục hay không thần trí rồi.

Chờ đợi quá trình là gian nan , Tề Hằng cùng Đông mỗi ngày đều đi trong sơn động hỗ trợ chiếu cố những thứ này thú nhân, bọn hắn có thể hay không khôi phục khỏe mạnh, quan hệ lấy Bộ Lạc kế tiếp an bài.

Không ăn cái loại này gây nên huyễn cây cỏ về sau, những thứ này thú nhân an tĩnh hai ngày về sau bỗng nhiên trở nên luống cuống đứng lên, ngay từ đầu ngổn ngang lộn xộn ngủ thú nhân người điên giúp nhau đánh lẫn nhau, phụ trách trông coi thú nhân phí hết thật lớn sức lực mới đem tất cả điên cuồng thú nhân tách ra trói lại.

Bất luận nằm vẫn là phụ trách trông coi thú nhân toàn bộ chảy máu. Băng dẫn người đem những này thú nhân trói lại cố định tại đơn độc trên ván gỗ. Không có thể tùy ý lộn xộn về sau, những thứ này thú nhân bắt đầu dốc sức liều mạng gầm rú, trong sơn cốc thường xuyên quanh quẩn thú nhân thê lương rống lên một tiếng.

Thẳng đến bọn hắn không có khí lực giãy dụa gầm rú, băng mới dẫn người cho bọn hắn mỗi người rót chút canh thịt, ăn một chút gì đã có khí lực về sau, những thứ này thú nhân lại bắt đầu giãy dụa gầm rú. Như thế nhiều lần mấy lần, rốt cục có một đừng thú nhân ánh mắt khôi phục Thanh Minh.

Cái ngày đó, Tề Hằng cùng Đông còn có băng mang theo mấy cái tộc nhân cho những thứ này thú nhân cho ăn thịt băm, một cái trong đó an tĩnh hai ngày thú nhân chằm chằm vào băng thanh âm khàn khàn nói một câu:

"Ta nhận ra ngươi, ngươi là băng."

Điên cuồng giãy dụa gầm rú về sau, trong sơn động lúc này rất yên tĩnh, cái kia thú nhân tiếng nói tuy nhiên khàn khàn, nhưng tất cả mọi người nghe rõ ràng hắn mà nói.

Băng đình chỉ cho bên cạnh thú nhân cho ăn, đi đến cái kia thú nhân bên người. Cái kia thú nhân cao gầy cao gầy , so với bình thường thú nhân khung xương thon gầy, xương bọc da như một khô lâu, căn bản nhìn không ra là ai.

"Ngươi nhận ra ta, ngươi là?"

"Ngươi không nhớ rõ ta? Năm đó chân của ngươi cà nhắc rồi, ta trả lại cho ngươi tiễn đưa qua hai lần đồ ăn."

Sự tình ngược lại là rất đúng lên, chẳng qua là, cái này thú người đã gầy đến thoát khỏi hình, băng thật sự nhìn không ra hắn là ai.

"Xin hỏi ngươi là?"

Thú nhân gặp băng không có nhận ra hắn, hơi có chút thất vọng:

"Ta là tinh."

"Tinh? Cái kia tổng là theo chân trống không Ưng Thú Nhân?"

"Đúng vậy, ngươi nghĩ tới!"

Nhớ tới chính mình một mực đi theo thú nhân làm ra những sự tình kia, tinh cảm giác mình rất không còn mặt mũi đôi băng.

Băng cười xấu hổ, tinh đại khái không biết hắn mình bây giờ biến thành bộ dáng gì nữa.

"Tinh, ngươi nhớ rõ trên người của ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Ta nhớ được."

"Ngươi nhớ rõ? Ngươi biết ta vì cái gì cột ngươi sao?"

"Biết rõ, ta biết rõ ngươi đang cứu ta."

Tề Hằng cùng mọi người cùng nhau cho những thứ này thú nhân cho ăn, hắn biết rõ, có mấy cái thú nhân ánh mắt rõ ràng đã có nội dung, suy nghĩ ánh mắt cùng trống rỗng ánh mắt là không giống với, nhưng trước mắt mới chỉ, mở miệng nói chuyện chỉ có cái này một cái.

"Băng, đem hắn sợi dây trên người cởi bỏ a."

"Hảo."

Băng phí hết thật lớn sức lực mới cởi bỏ tinh sợi dây trên người, thú nhân khí lực đại, giằng co khí lực cũng đại, đề phòng dừng lại thú nhân bức đứt dây thừng, thô thô nhánh dây làm thành dây thừng đem hắn theo cổ trói đến chân.

Tinh lấy tay chống đỡ dưới thân tấm ván gỗ đều muốn ngồi xuống, rõ ràng khí lực chưa đủ lại ngã xuống rồi, chỉ thấy hắn nghi ngờ đem cánh tay của mình nâng lên để Tại Nhãn trước nhìn nhìn, ngốc trệ vài giây đồng hồ, hoảng sợ trừng to mắt ngược lại hít một hơi, lập tức tựa hồ liền nâng lên cái tay kia đều duy trì không được mà rủ xuống xuống dưới.

"Ta đã thành phế nhân sao? Ta thành phế nhân? Vậy ta còn không bằng đã chết!"

Câu đầu tiên nói coi như bình tĩnh, câu nói thứ hai nói ra mang theo nghi hoặc khẳng định. Đệ tam câu nói nói ra cũng có chút cuồng loạn, hắn hiểu được băng nhận thức không xuất ra nguyên nhân của hắn, nếu như biến thành như vậy phế nhân, còn không bằng chết rồi.

"Ngươi thời gian dài không hoạt động, trên người cơ bắp héo rút, chỉ phải từ từ khôi phục hằng ngày hoạt động, thân thể rất nhanh hội trưởng tốt."

Tề Hằng sợ hắn nghĩ không ra, tranh thủ thời gian tới đây cùng hắn giải thích thoáng một phát, bọn hắn thời gian dài không hoạt động, cơ bắp héo rút rất bình thường.

"Sẽ được chứ?"

"Rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi."

"Bao lâu thời gian có thể hảo?"

"Ít nhất cũng muốn ba mươi ngày a."

Đây là Tề Hằng đoán chừng , hắn không rõ lắm cụ thể khôi phục thời gian, hắn nhớ rõ gia gia năm đó gãy xương thời điểm, tại bệnh viện đánh thạch cao cố định ba tháng, cái chân kia cơ bắp liền héo rút, đi đường đều không dùng được khí lực. Về sau sinh hoạt hàng ngày trung chậm rãi rèn luyện khôi phục, khi đó không có lưu ý cụ thể khôi phục thời gian, đại khái là một tháng a.

"Thời gian dài như vậy?"

Thú nhân ánh mắt có chút nhụt chí, nhưng rất nhanh liền biến thành lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị:

"Ta không thể chết được, ta cũng sẽ không nhận thua, ta phải đi về giết cái kia Hắc Xà."

"Tinh, ta rời đi về sau, trong bộ lạc đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra? Không phải không làm tộc trưởng sao? Cái kia Hắc Xà là thế nào đến hay sao? Lúc nào xuất hiện?"

"Năm đó ngươi đánh chết xông, chúng ta Bộ Lạc liền vừa rồi không có tộc trường, tuy nhiên ngươi đã đoạn một chân, nhưng các tộc nhân thấy được ngươi thú hình, đều là loại ý ngươi tiếp tục làm chúng ta tộc trưởng. Tộc Vu đắc tội ngươi, hắn đem ngươi ấu tể đưa cho thiên thần, xông bị ngươi đánh chết thời điểm, hắn liền trốn, vậy sau này không còn có bái kiến hắn, hắn trong lều vải đồ vật giống nhau cũng không kịp thu thập liền trốn. Thế nhưng là tối hôm đó ngươi liền đi không từ giã rồi, mấy người chúng ta ưng trong thú nhân có một cái thú nhân hiểu sơ chút ít thảo dược, liền làm Tộc Vu. Không cùng mọi người nói, bạch hổ là chúng ta Bộ Lạc chấn hưng người, mỗi lần trăm năm xuất hiện bạch hổ là Bộ Lạc thủ hộ thần, chúng ta có lẽ giữ lại ngươi tộc trưởng vị trí."

Nói dài như vậy nhất đoạn văn, tinh hít sâu vài khẩu khí.

"Không tạm thay tộc trưởng vị trí, hắn nói chúng ta Ưng tộc tìm người tương đối dễ dàng, có thể trên không trung tìm tòi ngươi, bọn hắn đều đồng ý rồi, về sau chúng ta tại vách núi đỉnh tìm được ngươi cùng Diễm Minh đi qua dấu vết, chỉ có đi lên dấu vết, không có xuống dấu vết."

Nói đến đây, tinh lại trầm mặc một hồi.

"Chúng ta nghĩ đến ngươi cùng Diễm Minh bởi vì ấu tể sự tình tự sát, vách núi phía dưới trong sơn cốc đều là thật sâu khe rãnh, chúng ta trên không trung tìm vài vòng không có cái gì. Không liền để cho chúng ta đi trở về. Hắn dặn dò chúng ta không muốn nói ra chuyện này, từ đó về sau, hắn vẫn làm đại lý tộc trưởng. Bởi vì Tộc Vu là chúng ta Ưng Thú Nhân người, cho nên, về sau nhiều năm như vậy, thời gian dần qua tất cả mọi người tiếp nhận như vậy một cái trạng thái."

"Không rất có ý nghĩ, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc dần dần lớn mạnh, tộc nhân sinh hoạt cũng càng ngày càng tốt, trong lúc này, hắn không lợi dụng chức vụ chi tiện, cho chúng ta Ưng Thú Nhân mưu được không ít phúc lợi, chúng ta Ưng Thú Nhân cũng phải dùng không ngừng phát triển lớn mạnh, số lượng cũng bắt đầu nhiều rồi."

"Thẳng đến có một ngày, ta phát hiện cái kia tóc trắng tiểu thú nhân, cái kia tiểu thú nhân bộ lông nhan sắc cùng con mắt để cho ta sinh ra hoài nghi, không nói, cái này tiểu thú nhân là hắn nhặt được , là Tuyết Lang nhất tộc ấu tể, có thể đôi mắt kia, rất giống Diễm Minh rồi, chúng ta biểu hiện ra đã tiếp nhận không thuyết pháp, trong nội tâm nhưng là hoài nghi ."

"Tiểu thú nhân vô danh chữ, chúng ta cứ dựa theo hắn màu tóc gọi hắn tiểu bạch, tiểu bạch hẳn là từ nhỏ không có đã bị tốt đẹp chính là chiếu cố, thân thể không tốt, liền hóa hình đều làm không được. Hắn thú hình cũng liền không thể nào chứng thực. Hơn nữa ngươi đã đi rồi vài chục năm rồi, mọi người muốn muốn tìm ngươi tâm đều phai nhạt."

"Là ai đem con nuôi lớn, là không sao?"

"Là ưu nuôi lớn."

"Cái kia Hắc Xà đến cùng là từ đâu đến hay sao? Hắn là đến đây lúc nào?"

"Cụ thể từ đâu tới đây ta đây không rõ ràng lắm, đến đây lúc nào ta cũng không biết."

"Về sau ta nghe ưu nói, ngày đó Tộc Vu lại để cho không đem ngươi ấu tể ném tới phụ cận cao nhất trên tuyết sơn đi, phụ cận cao nhất tuyết sơn chính là Long Sơn thượng tuyết sơn rồi, không cùng ưu mang theo ngươi ấu tể, bay đến Long Sơn ngọn núi cao nhất tuyết sơn vách núi đỉnh thời điểm, nhìn thấy cái kia đông cứng Hắc Xà, lúc ấy hắn còn triển khai cánh, cái kia là ác ma bộ dạng."

"Không nhìn thấy cảm thấy kỳ lạ quý hiếm, liền kéo đi để ở phía dưới một trong sơn động, lại để cho ưu đem ấu tể ném ở trên vách đá, ưu đem ấu tể vừa buông đến, ấu tể mà bắt đầu khóc. Trên tuyết sơn quá lạnh rồi, ấu tể co lại thành một ít đoàn, ưu lúc ấy liền không đành lòng rồi, sẽ đem ấu tể theo trong giỏ xách ôm đi ra."

"Lỗ hổng lúc không có đồng ý cũng không có phản đối, chỉ nói là cái này ấu tể không thể mang về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc rồi, lại để cho ưu để lại trong sơn động nuôi. Lúc ấy xông cùng Tộc Vu vẫn còn, ngươi vẫn còn Bộ Lạc bên ngoài sinh hoạt, ưu trở về lấy đi một tí sinh hoạt nhu yếu phẩm còn có Nãi Quả Tử, liền ở trong sơn động chiếu cố ấu tể."

"Ưu cái này một ở liền ở đã nhiều năm, không thường cách một đoạn thời gian đều cho hắn tặng đồ, ưu căn bản cũng không biết rõ xông đã sớm chết rồi, hắn cũng không biết các ngươi đã từng đi đỉnh núi đi tìm tiểu bạch."

"Thẳng đến có một năm, năm đó mùa khô đặc biệt trường, trên tuyết sơn tuyết hóa không ít, cái kia Hắc Xà vậy mà chính mình đã tỉnh lại. Không cùng ưu tự nhiên không phải Hắc Xà đối thủ, bị buộc lấy dẫn hắn rơi xuống tuyết sơn, Hắc Xà hóa thành hình người giả dạng làm Ưng Thú Nhân tiềm phục tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đã nhiều năm."

"Mấy năm này trong thời gian, hắn vậy mà nói không động đậy thiếu hổ tộc thú nhân cùng hắn cùng một chỗ làm Thiên Khôn Đại Lục chủ nhân. Hắn nói với chúng ta, chỉ cần chúng ta thuận theo hắn, có thể muốn cái gì có cái đó, giống cái cùng Á Thú muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu, từ nay về sau cũng sẽ không lại thiếu khuyết đồ ăn."

"Ta không tin hắn, chúng ta rất nhiều tộc nhân cũng không tin hắn, cái kia hèn hạ Hắc Xà, đem chúng ta giống cái cùng Á Thú giam lại uy hiếp chúng ta, để cho chúng ta ăn cái loại này cây cỏ, chúng ta biết không thích hợp, nhưng cũng không có thể không nghe hắn mà nói."

Đệ 45 chương

"Bị ép ăn hết vài ngày cây cỏ về sau, ta liền khống chế không nổi chính mình rồi, muốn ăn cái gì thời điểm đã nghĩ ăn cái loại này cây cỏ, ta không biết ăn hết bao lâu thời gian, chỉ biết là, ta mỗi ngày tỉnh lại về sau thầm nghĩ một sự kiện, chính là ăn cái loại này cây cỏ."

Tinh nói một hơi rất nhiều lời nói, cuống họng có chút không chịu nổi, nóng rát đau, liền dừng lại một chút.

Băng trong tay còn bưng cho ăn chén, trong chén còn một điều thịt băm, hắn cho rằng tinh không có khí lực nói chuyện, liền đem còn dư lại một điểm thịt băm từng muỗng từng muỗng mà đút cho hắn.

Tinh có chút tốn sức mà nuốt thịt băm, trong miệng hàm hồ mà nói chuyện:

"Băng, thực xin lỗi, năm đó không có bảo vệ ngươi ấu tể, ta lúc ấy. . ."

"Ta minh bạch, không cần nói xin lỗi, đối với Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc các ngươi là từ bên ngoài đến chủng tộc, lúc ấy loại tình huống đó, ngươi cũng không có cách nào, ai có thể phản kháng Tộc Vu đâu! Ai cũng phản kháng không được."

"Hôm nay tiểu bạch đã nhanh trưởng thành, hắn vẫn không thể hóa hình, chỉ sợ. . ."

Mọi người sững sờ, ngoại trừ Tề Hằng còn dư lại thú nhân này minh bạch, thú nhân ấu tể thông minh tại một tuổi thời điểm có thể học được tự do chuyển đổi nhân hình cùng thú hình, chậm nhất tám tuổi lúc trước đều có thể học được, nếu như vượt qua tám tuổi, như vậy rất có thể chính là cái không thể hóa hình tàn phế.

"Đừng lo lắng."

Băng không có gì biểu lộ biến hóa.

"Ngươi biết năm đó vì sao các tộc nhân tại ta giết chết xông lúc trước cũng không biết của ta thú hình là bạch hổ sao?"

"Ngày đó ta trong cơn tức giận đi tìm xông tính sổ, đó là ta lần thứ nhất hóa hình. Ở đằng kia thứ hai trước, ta chính mình cũng không biết chính mình thú hình là bạch hổ. Trước kia ta đều là người hầu hình tại chiến đấu ."

"Ta sinh ra thời điểm này đây nhân hình sinh ra , nhưng ta vừa rồi không có Á Thú thú tai cùng cái đuôi, ta từ nhỏ là bị trở thành Á Thú nuôi dưỡng , thẳng đến ta nhanh muốn thành niên thời điểm, mọi người mới phát hiện ta là thú nhân. Ta từ nhỏ sẽ không như một Á Thú, cái khác thú nhân học săn bắn, ta cũng đi theo học săn bắn, ta sẽ không theo lấy ta a mỗ đi đào tím cây , ta cũng không thích ăn tím cây."

Nghĩ đến a mỗ, băng tâm lại một lần đau co rút nhanh, lầm bầm lầu bầu một câu không liên hệ mà nói.

"Ta có lẽ đi theo a mỗ đi đào tím cây , nếu như ta đi theo đi, nàng có lẽ sẽ không gặp được nguy hiểm. . ."

Băng trầm mặc một hồi nói tiếp:

"Ta cùng xông từ nhỏ liền giúp nhau xem không vừa mắt, chúng ta thường xuyên sẽ đoạt cùng một kiện đồ vật, lớn lên về sau lại đoạt cùng một cái giống cái, hình người dưới tình huống, mỗi lần đánh nhau ta cùng hắn đều thế lực ngang nhau, lần kia trùng kích tộc trưởng vị, ta bị hắn phế đi một chân, nếu như về sau ta không có hóa hình thành công, cũng không có khả năng đánh thắng được hắn. . . "

"Đại khái bạch hổ loại này thú hình hóa hình thời gian cùng cơ hội cùng bình thường thú nhân không giống với a. . ."

Băng cảm thán đồng thời nghĩ đến tiểu bạch, nếu như hắn cả đời đều không gặp được loại này cơ hội với hắn mà nói chưa hẳn không là chuyện tốt, loại đau này triệt nội tâm, khoét tâm cắt thịt cảm giác, hắn suốt đời đều không nghĩ lại nhận thức một lần.

"Năm đó ta cùng Diễm Minh đến đỉnh núi, chứng kiến cái kia không trong giỏ xách mặt không có ấu tể, Diễm Minh bi thương quá độ, nàng một lần đều muốn lao xuống vách núi, ta bị thương không nhẹ có chút kéo không ngừng nàng, chúng ta giãy dụa xé rách lấy thời điểm không cẩn thận lăn rơi xuống suy sụp.

"Long Sơn bên cạnh có vài chỗ huyệt động, bên trong có ôn hòa nước, chúng ta trùng hợp lăn tiến vào một cái trong đó động, mới không có bị đông cứng chết. Không biết lúc ấy hôn mê bao lâu, sau khi tỉnh lại, Diễm Minh đã nghĩ mở. Nàng cảm thấy nàng đã thường một mạng cho ấu tể, từ nay về sau, mạng của nàng lại là chính cô ta được rồi."

"Chúng ta không có lại quay về Bộ Lạc, thân thể của nàng càng ngày càng không tốt, ta liền dẫn nàng khắp nơi lang thang, tìm kiếm có thể chữa cho tốt thân thể nàng Tộc Vu. Chúng ta bái phỏng qua rất nhiều Tộc Vu, đại đa số Tộc Vu đều chỉ sẽ nhảy một loại trừ tà vũ, chỉ có Thiên Khôn Hà hạ du một cái Tộc Vu nói cho ta biết, có một loại sinh trưởng ở trên núi cao thảo dược, mọc ra màu đỏ một chuỗi một chuỗi trái cây, cái loại này thảo dược cả gốc đào lấy ăn, có lẽ có thể chữa cho tốt Diễm Minh bệnh."

"Cái kia Tộc Vu nói cái loại này thảo dược là loại thần dược, có thể khởi tử hồi sinh, chẳng qua là truyền thuyết, hắn cũng cũng chưa từng thấy tận mắt, đề nghị ta không nên tìm. Ta đương nhiên sẽ không buông tha cho, bởi vì không biết cái loại này thảo dược đến cùng hình dạng thế nào, mỗi lần hái đến không sai biệt lắm bộ dáng thảo dược, ta sẽ thử ăn thoáng một phát. Thí nghiệm thuốc, thân thể của nàng chịu không được, ta liền ăn trước nhìn xem có hay không độc. Ta ăn hết không ít như vậy trái cây thảo dược, cái này trong đó có cái loại này gây nên huyễn cây cỏ."

Tề Hằng nghe băng miêu tả cái chủng loại kia thảo dược, trường trên chân núi, tiêu chí tính màu đỏ tiểu chuỗi chuỗi trái cây, trong nội tâm suy đoán, cái kia Tộc Vu nói có thể là nhân sâm. Tề Hằng tại nhà gia gia ở thời điểm, từng theo theo gia gia lên núi đào qua, hắn biết rõ đại khái tại cái dạng gì địa phương hội trưởng nhân sâm.

"Ta biết rõ ngươi tìm được cái loại này thảo dược, hẳn là nhân sâm."

Băng con mắt đột nhiên biến lớn, hắn tìm loài cỏ này thuốc tìm thật khổ cực:

"Thật đúng? Tộc Vu, có thể hay không xin ngài giúp ta hái một cây? Ngài ân đức, ta nguyện ý dùng cả đời hồi báo."

Tại băng trong nội tâm, Diễm Minh so với chính mình trọng yếu, nếu quả thật có thể trị hảo bệnh của nàng, vậy thì thật là thần thú phù hộ.

"Đợi sự tình lần này xử lý xong rồi, chúng ta lên núi tìm một chút."

"Hảo, hảo. Đây là thần thú chỉ dẫn, hắn nhất định là nghe thấy lòng ta thanh âm, chỉ dẫn lấy ta đi theo ngươi tới đến Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, nguyên lai ta muốn hết thảy đều ở đây ở bên trong, cám ơn, cám ơn!"

Băng quỳ trên mặt đất, đối mặt với cửa động thanh thiên, chắp tay trước ngực. Trải qua tang thương thú nhân, lúc này lại có chút ít khống chế không nổi ướt khóe mắt.

Thiên thần cùng thần thú là thú nhân tín ngưỡng, Tề Hằng tôn trọng tín ngưỡng của bọn họ, đương nhiên chính hắn đứng ở chỗ này bản thân cũng không phải là vô thần luận có thể giải thích sự tình. Có lẽ tối tăm bên trong thật sự có định số tồn tại a.

Cả chuyện càng vuốt càng rõ ràng, nhưng có một việc, Đông vẫn là nghĩ mãi mà không rõ:

"Tinh, ngươi biết cái kia Hắc Xà vì cái gì một mực cho các ngươi ăn loài cỏ này sao?"

Làm như vậy lý do tinh cũng không biết, bất quá, hắn ngược lại là có một cái phỏng đoán.

"Chúng ta Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng lều vải phía dưới có một cái dưới mặt đất huyệt động, trong lúc này cất giấu mấy cái thú nhân, ta không xác định có phải hay không thú nhân, ta cảm thấy phải là thú nhân. Hắc Xà không cho phép chúng ta buổi tối đi ra ngoài, mỗi lần lúc trời tối phía ngoài lều sẽ có kỳ quái rống lên một tiếng."

"Có một ngày, ta kềm nén không được hiếu kỳ, vụng trộm trốn ở bên ngoài nhìn xem, ta nhìn thấy Hắc Xà dùng dây thừng nắm mấy cái đầy người bộ lông, lần đầu tiên nhìn qua như dã thú, nhưng nhìn kỹ một chút vừa giống như thú nhân đồ vật. Vật kia một mực nhe răng trợn mắt gầm rú lấy, nhìn xem đặc biệt hung ác, đi đến trong bộ lạc, không ném cho chúng nó một Đầu Trường Giác Thú, bọn hắn xông đi lên, một chút thời gian sẽ đem cái kia Đầu Trường Giác Thú ăn được chỉ còn xương cốt cùng xé thành toái đầu giống nhau da lông - ăn sống ."

Nghĩ tới đây, tinh khống chế không nổi mà nôn ọe vài tiếng, chính thức dã thú ăn uống cũng không có như vậy làm cho người ta buồn nôn.

Lam nghe đến đó tâm tư khẽ động, hồi tưởng lại tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ẩn núp mấy ngày nay, nhìn hắn gặp mấy cái cường tráng thú nhân ném cho những cái...kia gầy yếu thú thực vật ngoại trừ cây cỏ còn có một đầu vừa mới giết chết sinh Trường Giác Thú, hắn về sau thấy được, cái kia Đầu Trường Giác Thú chính là bị đám kia gầy yếu thú nhân ăn sống .

"Cho nên, ngươi hoài nghi, Hắc Xà là muốn đem các ngươi tất cả đều biến thành cái loại này quái vật?"

"Đúng vậy."

Lam thương cảm mà nhìn tinh, hắn cũng nhất định ăn sống qua Trường Giác Thú, chẳng qua là, tại thần trí mơ hồ dưới tình huống không biết hắn còn nhớ hay không được.

"Ngươi nhớ được các ngươi mỗi ngày trừ ăn ra cái loại này cây cỏ, còn nếm qua cái gì sao?"

"Không có, chưa từng ăn khác."

Lam không nói gì, hắn quả nhiên không nhớ rõ, loại này không tốt trí nhớ, không nhớ rõ mới là chuyện may mắn.

Hắc Xà mục đích đã rất rõ ràng rồi, hắn muốn đem những này người dần dần biến thành không có có ý thức quái vật. Nếu như Hắc Xà thật sự đã có được mấy trăm như vậy không có tư tưởng quái vật, kia đối với Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân nhất định là trận tai nạn.

Ở đây tất cả thú nhân này đã trầm mặc, chỉ là có thể đoán được tai nạn.

"Ta xem, từ hôm nay trở đi, chúng ta tiếp tục trở về kín a, muốn vội vàng đem tất cả nếm qua cây cỏ thú nhân này cứu ra. Ta cũng muốn đi theo đi."

Đông nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, nếu như không nhanh chóng cứu ra những thứ này thú nhân, chỉ sợ muốn đã chậm.

"Đúng, phải nhanh một chút đem bọn họ đều cứu ra."

Băng cùng Lam cũng đồng ý Đông đề nghị, tất cả mọi người đã có gấp gáp cảm giác.

Tề Hằng vốn là hoài nghi Hắc Xà giữ lại những thứ này thú nhân mục đích, hôm nay đã biết hắn chính thức ý đồ, không khỏi cảm thấy lưng lạnh cả người. Việc này, không phải đơn giản như vậy, cái kia Hắc Xà nếu như giữ lại những thứ này thú nhân có ích, lại không thể có thể để mặc cho bọn hắn mặc kệ, lúc này đây cõng trở vê hơn hai mươi người, có lẽ đã Đả Thảo Kinh Xà rồi. Nhưng nếu như mặc kệ những thứ này thú nhân, vạn nhất bọn hắn thật sự biến thành quái vật, như vậy Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc sức chiến đấu ít nhất tại Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du phụ cận đều là Vô Địch .

"Ta minh bạch tâm tình của mọi người, phải nhanh một chút giải cứu những thứ này thú nhân cũng không phải chuyện đơn giản, đến một lần chúng ta nhân thủ không đủ, thứ hai giải cứu ra cũng không có địa phương thu xếp. Đệ tam nếu như bị bọn hắn phát hiện chúng ta Bộ Lạc, liền trước mắt mà nói, chúng ta Bộ Lạc cũng không phải Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đối thủ."

"Bọn hắn sẽ không hơn."

Băng ánh mắt sáng trong nói.

"Không sai." Tề Hằng ngược lại không để ý đến chuyện này. Cũng không biết sẽ không hơn thú nhân là thế nào xác định nhân số không đúng .

"Sẽ không hơn thời điểm, các ngươi là như thế nào xác định trong bộ lạc người toàn không được đầy đủ, có hay không thiếu đi ai hay sao?"

"Dựa theo lều vải phần đích, từng trong lều vải đều ở ai, chúng ta đều nhớ rõ."

"Tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc mấy ngày nay, ta cẩn thận quan sát qua, tất cả thú nhân này chưa có trở lại trướng bồng của mình, bọn hắn đi tới chỗ nào đi nằm ngủ ở đâu, có lẽ sẽ không rất nhanh bị phát hiện thiếu đi thú nhân."

"Chúng ta một lần bối không nhiều lắm, bọn hắn không phát hiện được ."

Mọi người ngươi một lời ta một câu đã nghĩ ra biện pháp, mấy cái thối thợ giày thật đúng là có thể chống đỡ được một cái đằng trước Gia Cát Lượng.

"Ta có một cái chủ ý, không biết được hay không được."

Tinh nghe thấy mọi người lời mà nói..., ánh mắt càng thêm sáng ngời, khàn giọng lấy tiếng nói nói ra.

Đệ 46 chương

"Có biện pháp nào? Nói nghe một chút."

Đông hỏi. .

"Đem chúng ta những thứ này tỉnh táo lại thú nhân đưa trở về, đổi một ít không có thanh tỉnh thú nhân tới đây."

"Nếu như bị bọn hắn phát hiện các ngươi không hề ăn cỏ làm sao bây giờ?"

"Chỉ có một lúc mới bắt đầu là xem chúng ta ăn, về sau, chúng ta đều là mình chém giết lấy ăn, chúng ta cẩn thận một chút có lẽ không có việc gì. Có thể ban ngày giả bộ ngủ buổi tối đi ra ngoài tìm thực vật."

"Biện pháp cũng không tệ, bởi như vậy, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không phát hiện nhân số không đúng, chẳng qua là biện pháp này cũng không có thể lâu dài, thời gian dài tổng sẽ lộ điểm sơ hở . Còn có một vấn đề, ăn loài cỏ này đã có nghiện, như vậy sau này trở về có thể hay không một lần nữa bắt đầu ăn?"

"Băng, ngươi lúc ấy không ăn về sau, lại nhìn gặp loài cỏ này, có hay không lại muốn ăn dục vọng?"

"Không có, đã qua mấy ngày nay, ta sẽ không có nghĩ như vậy ăn hết, về sau ta tại dã ngoại nhiều lần trông thấy cái loại này cây cỏ, không có ăn nữa qua."

"Xuỵt ~~ đừng lên tiếng."

Lam bỗng nhiên khẩn trương mà chằm chằm vào thông qua cửa động có thể trông thấy cái kia phiến thiên không.

"Có Ưng Thú Nhân đã đến, bọn hắn tại đánh cái còi, cùng chúng ta trong tộc cái còi điệu bất đồng, hẳn là từ bên ngoài đến Ưng Thú Nhân."

"Nghe cái này điệu là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân, bọn hắn phát hiện các ngươi bộ lạc, bọn hắn tại lẫn nhau đánh cái còi phải đi về rồi. Đỡ ta đứng lên, để cho ta ra đi xem."

Tinh giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng lên.

Trong sơn động Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thú nhân toàn bộ thay đổi sắc mặt, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phòng ở giữa sườn núi trên đất bằng chung quanh cây cối rất ít muốn nhiều dễ làm người khác chú ý có bao nhiêu dễ làm người khác chú ý. Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân có lẽ đi ra dò đường , bị bọn hắn phát hiện Bộ Lạc vị trí, cái kia Hắc Xà khả năng muốn đã đến.

Lam nghiêm túc nghiêm mặt:

"Ta mang ngươi đi ra ngoài, xem có thể hay không khuyên bọn họ đừng hướng Hắc Xà báo cáo vị trí của chúng ta."

"Hảo, nhanh lên dẫn ta đi ra ngoài."

Lam ôm lấy tinh, chạy đến cửa động, tinh bắt tay đặt ở bên miệng, một thanh âm vang lên sáng huýt sáo liền đánh ra.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông theo sát tại Lam cùng tinh sau lưng, phóng nhãn trên không trung tìm một hồi, mới nhìn đến hai cái bay lượn thân ảnh.

Cái kia hai cái thân ảnh nghe thấy cái còi quanh quẩn trên không trung trong chốc lát, không có xuống ý tứ.

Tinh lại đánh cho hai cái còi huýt, cái kia hai cái xoay quanh thân ảnh mới xoay tròn lấy chậm rãi rơi vào cách cách sơn động hai ba mươi thước địa phương.

Là hai người thiếu niên Ưng Thú Nhân.

Tinh vài ngày không thấy ánh mặt trời, này sẽ chỉ cảm thấy ánh mặt trời chướng mắt, híp mắt thích ứng một hồi, mới nhìn rõ ràng cái kia hai người thiếu niên là ai.

"Mặc, Viêm hai người các ngươi tới đây."

Tinh thanh âm quá khàn giọng rồi, hai cái tiểu ưng thú nhân có lẽ không có nghe rõ.

Lam hỗ trợ lớn tiếng hô một câu:

"Mặc, Viêm, hai người các ngươi tới đây một chút."

Mặc cùng Viêm là phụ trách tại da thú đồ thượng đánh dấu phát hiện mới Bộ Lạc . Lần này phát hiện cái này Bộ Lạc rất không giống với, trong bộ lạc một ít kỳ quái lều vải, rất giống Long đại nhân trong miệng nói cái chủng loại kia phòng ở, nếu như cáo tri Long đại nhân, nhất định sẽ đạt được hắn ngợi khen, có lẽ ban thưởng mấy cái giống cái cho bọn hắn đâu. Hai người ở giữa không trung hưng phấn mà lẫn nhau đánh cái còi chuẩn bị trở về đi, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy được chính mình Bộ Lạc cái còi thanh âm.

Mặc cùng Viêm nhìn nhìn cửa sơn động mấy người, chung quanh mấy cái cũng không nhận ra, chính giữa một cái gầy gò đến thoát khỏi hình, giống như là nuôi dưỡng tại trong bộ lạc bán thú, bán thú bên trong tại sao có thể có Ưng tộc thú nhân? Không không phải nói trong lúc này toàn bộ đều là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người sao? Còn có trong bộ lạc bán thú tại sao phải ở chỗ này?

"Ngươi là ai, làm sao sẽ đánh ta đám bọn họ Ưng tộc cái còi?"

"Các ngươi đến gần điểm, nhìn kỹ một chút ta là ai."

Một cái trong đó tiểu ưng thú nhân đi về phía trước vài bước, bỗng nhiên cái khác Ưng Thú Nhân một ba ba hắn kéo trở về:

"Đừng đi qua, vạn nhất là Lục Địa Thú Nhân cạm bẫy làm sao bây giờ? Không nói Lục Địa Thú Nhân rất xảo trá, để cho chúng ta không nên cùng bọn hắn nói chuyện với nhau, xem xét tốt rồi liền nhanh đi về."

Đi về phía trước vài bước Ưng Thú Nhân nhìn tinh liếc, cái kia bán thú rất quen thuộc, đôi cái khác Ưng Thú Nhân nói:

"Nếu như bọn hắn không biết chúng ta, làm sao biết tên của chúng ta? Ta đi xem, cái kia rốt cuộc là ai?"

"Đừng đi qua, hắn đều biến thành cái dạng kia rồi, ngươi có thể nhìn ra hắn là ai sao? Nhất định là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú nhân vụng trộm học được chúng ta đánh cái còi, gạt chúng ta đi qua. Chúng ta đi nhanh đi."

"Mặc, ngươi khi còn bé mỗi ngày đi ta chỗ đó trộm trái cây, ngươi còn nhớ rõ không?"

Tinh không để ý cuống họng không khỏe, thanh âm khàn khàn hô.

Muốn đi lên phía trước chính là cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân rốt cục không do dự nữa, vội vàng đi về phía trước tới đây. Chứng kiến đối diện lạ lẫm thú nhân, tự khoảng cách cửa động năm mét xa địa phương ngừng lại, tiểu thú nhân rất cảnh giác, đây là dễ dàng cho cất cánh khoảng cách.

"Ngươi là ai?"

"Nhận không ra ta a! Tự chính mình đều nhận thức không xuất ra chính mình."

Tinh thương cảm mà nói tiếp: "Ta là ngươi Tình A Bá, ở tại ngươi nhà bên cạnh trong lều vải Tình A Bá."

"Tình A Bá? Không có khả năng! Không nói Tình A Bá đã bị chết."

"Biến hóa của ta quá lớn, chỉ xem mặt cùng ngoại hình ngươi là nhận không ra ta. Ta sợ biết rõ thiệt nhiều về chuyện của ngươi, ngươi A Phụ gọi khế, ngươi a mỗ gọi thu lan, cùng đại đa số nửa đêm sinh ra tiểu thú nhân bất đồng, ngươi là sáng sớm sinh ra ."

"Ngươi nói đều đúng, thế nhưng là. . ."

"Mặc nhanh theo ta đi, đừng tìm hắn nói chuyện, hắn nói những thứ này, trong bộ lạc người cũng biết."

"Cái mông của ngươi thượng có một cái màu đỏ nốt ruồi, bên trái bờ mông, ngươi khi còn bé đạp vỡ ngươi a mỗ hái đến tím cây, là ta giúp ngươi bổ sung ."

"Vâng, ngươi là Tình A Bá, Viêm, hắn là Tình A Bá, không lừa gạt chúng ta."

"Mặc, tranh thủ thời gian theo ta đi, bất kể hắn là ai, chúng ta trở về lĩnh thưởng, nếu ngươi không đi, ta đi một mình rồi."

Nói xong cái kia tiểu ưng thú nhân liền bay lên trời rồi.

Nếu như để cho hắn chạy thoát, như vậy toàn bộ Bộ Lạc liền nguy hiểm, Tề Hằng một lòng lúc này phanh phanh đập mạnh:

"Lam. . . Nhanh đi. . ."

"Ta minh bạch."

Lam cùng Tề Hằng liếc nhau một cái sau phóng lên trời, một thanh âm vang lên sáng cái còi đánh ra đi, trong bộ lạc lập tức bay lên bảy / tám cái Ưng Thú Nhân, bầu trời tiểu ưng thú nhân thấy thế, lập tức hướng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc phương hướng bay đi.

Lam mang theo tộc nhân đuổi tới, Mặc đứng ở tinh đối diện, muốn cùng bầu trời Ưng Thú Nhân cùng một chỗ ly khai, quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn tinh, nhất thời do dự.

"Mặc, ngươi đừng đi, ngươi không muốn biết chân tướng sự tình sao?"

"Mặc, ngươi tin tưởng Tình A Bá sao? Tin tưởng ta cũng đừng đi."

"Có thể là bọn hắn đuổi theo Viêm rồi, bọn hắn sẽ sẽ không làm thương tổn hắn."

"Bọn hắn sẽ không làm thương tổn Viêm, ngươi yên tâm."

Bầu trời thú nhân đuổi theo đuổi theo, thời gian dần qua thân ảnh của bọn hắn càng ngày càng nhỏ thấy không rõ lắm rồi, Tề Hằng dụi dụi con mắt cũng không có gì dùng.

"Yên tâm đi, Lam đuổi theo kịp, Lam là chúng ta phía dưới cái này trong đồng lứa ưu tú nhất thú nhân rồi, ai! Năm đó. . . Năm đó như không phải là bởi vì ta đáp ứng qua trống không a mỗ muốn giúp đỡ chiếu cố thật tốt không, ta cũng sẽ không cùng hắn đi."

"Không cái này ấu tể, cuồng vọng tự đại, dã tâm bừng bừng, vì đạt được đến mục đích không từ thủ đoạn. Cạnh tranh Ưng tộc tộc trưởng thua ở Lam, mang theo mấy người chúng ta thú nhân đã đi ra Bộ Lạc. Tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đặt chân về sau, vì lên làm bạch hổ tộc tộc trưởng sẽ dùng không ít thủ đoạn, có chút thủ đoạn cũng ám muội, nhưng chúng ta chỉ có thể càng không ngừng giúp hắn che đậy. Lúc này đây hắn mang về một ác ma, vọng tưởng làm chúng ta tất cả thú nhân chủ nhân, ta không thể lại tùy ý hắn hồ đồ đi xuống. Ta cùng ưu nhảy dựng lên phản đối cái kia Hắc Xà, bị bọn hắn ném tới cầm phản đối thái độ Lục Địa Thú Nhân ở bên trong, đem bạn lữ của chúng ta cùng ấu tể giam lại, bức bách chúng ta ăn cái loại này cây cỏ, ta đi theo hắn nhiều năm như vậy, không có công lao cũng cũng có khổ lao, lại rơi vào kết quả như vậy."

"Ai ~~ là tự chính mình thức người không rõ!"

Tinh nói xong nói xong liền nghẹn ngào nói không ra lời. Mặc đi về phía trước vài bước,

:

"Tình A Bá, Long đại nhân nói, chúng ta về sau sẽ có rất nhiều giống cái, như vậy không tốt sao?"

"Mặc, những cái...kia giống cái cũng không muốn cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, ngươi có nhìn thấy hay không các nàng một mực ở khóc?"

"Nhìn thấy!"

"Ngươi hy vọng tương lai cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt giống cái một mực ở khóc, một mực không vui sao?"

Tiểu ưng thú nhân trầm mặc một hồi:

"Thế nhưng là, những cái...kia giống cái đều không yêu thích chúng ta Ưng Thú Nhân, các nàng chỉ thích Lục Địa Thú Nhân, ta cũng muốn giống cái."

"Mặc, đều muốn nên đi tranh thủ, không đi tranh thủ đạt được giống cái tâm, đạt được người của các nàng lại có ý gì? Ngươi xem nguyệt a mỗ cùng Tình A Bá, giữa chúng ta cười cười nói nói, nàng sẽ quan tâm ta, sẽ cho ta làm thú vật áo da, cùng da thú giày, ngươi muốn không phải như thế giống cái sao?"

"Vâng."

"Đã trở về, bọn hắn đã trở về!"

Đông cùng băng vẫn luôn tại chú ý bầu trời tình huống, trông thấy Lam áp lấy cái kia tiểu ưng thú nhân đã trở về, đều thở dài một hơi.

"Thả ta ra, các ngươi thả ta ra. Long đại nhân phát hiện chúng ta chưa có trở về đi, hắn sẽ tìm tới nơi này đến ."

"Viêm, ngươi biết không, cái này thật là Tình A Bá, không đem hắn ném vào bán thú đàn rồi, hắn lừa gạt chúng ta."

"Thả ta ra."

Bị bắt chặt tiểu ưng thú nhân thở hổn hển còn đang không ngừng mà giãy dụa.

"Không nghe Long đại nhân mà nói đương nhiên sẽ bị ném tiến vào, cái này có cái gì kỳ quái đâu."

"Cái gì? Viêm, ngươi tại sao nói như thế lời nói, nhưng hắn là Ưng Thú Nhân, là tộc nhân của chúng ta!"

"Tộc nhân của chúng ta không nghe lời làm sao bây giờ? Lưu của bọn hắn phản kháng chúng ta sao? Chúng ta là muốn làm cả phiến đại lục chủ nhân ."

Tiểu ưng thú nhân Mặc khiếp sợ nhìn xem Viêm, phảng phất không biết cái này cùng mình cùng nhau lớn lên đồng bạn, hắn cũng từng cùng mình cùng đi qua Tình A Bá trong nhà ăn trái cây đâu rồi, như thế nào biến thành như vậy?

Cái này tiểu thú nhân không có gì lương tâm, đến mềm là không được, nhưng nếu như đem hắn thu thập hung ác rồi, sau này trở về mặt mũi bầm dập bị trông thấy cũng không tốt lắm. Tề Hằng mắt nhìn Lam cùng băng, hai người bọn họ cũng đang xem hướng Tề Hằng, nếu như có thể lại để cho cái này hai cái oắt con câm miệng, không hướng lên báo cáo Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc vị trí, như vậy còn có thể tranh thủ đến không ít thời gian.

Đệ 47 chương

"Viêm, ngươi giúp đỡ ác ma kia làm việc, là vì cái gì? Vì cầm giữ có rất nhiều giống cái sao?"

Tên tiểu bối này, tinh là nhìn xem hắn lớn lên , khi còn bé tuy nhiên cá tính có chút cường, không thích sống chung, sẽ không khiêm nhượng, nhưng cũng không có đến như bây giờ thị phi chẳng phân biệt được tình trạng.

Nếu như thân thể của hắn không có giống như bây giờ phế vật, liền xông tiểu tử kia mới vừa nói cái kia mấy câu, tinh đã sớm nhảy dựng lên đánh hắn. Hắn hiện tại không thể động đậy, chỉ có thể nhẫn nại tính tình đối với hắn hiểu chi dùng lý di chuyển chi dùng tình. Xem có thể nói hay không nói động đến hắn.

"Giống cái tính toán cái gì, Long đại nhân nói, chỉ muốn hảo hảo đi theo hắn, chúng ta sẽ là khắp Thiên Khôn Đại Lục chủ nhân, muốn bao nhiêu giống cái liền có bao nhiêu giống cái, muốn nhiều uy phong thì có nhiều uy phong. Hừ, ngươi xem một chút những cái...kia Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng trông thấy bộ dáng của ta, tựa như thỏ tuyết thấy cọp răng kiếm, vật gì tốt đều được lấy ra chiêu đãi chúng ta."

"Giống cái tính toán cái gì? Ngươi nói giống cái tính toán cái gì? Mẹ của ngươi có phải hay không giống cái? Muội muội của ngươi có phải hay không giống cái? Ngươi như vậy bảo bối muội muội của ngươi, ngươi biết nàng hiện tại trôi qua được chứ?"

"Muội muội ta sinh hoạt thực hảo, nàng tại một bí mật trong sơn động được bảo hộ vô cùng hảo."

"Trong sơn động sẽ sinh hoạt thực hảo? Mỗi ngày bị giam ở bên trong ngươi lại vẫn cảm thấy hảo?"

Lam đứng ở Viêm sau lưng bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn, đôi hắn mà nói xì mũi coi thường, cái này tiểu ưng thú nhân có phải hay không không có trường đầu óc.

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy bởi vì chúng ta thú nhân muốn làm đại sự, không thể để cho các nàng quấy rối, cho chúng ta thêm phiền toái."

"Viêm, ta nghe lỗi nói, đằng sau trong sơn động luôn luôn giống cái tiếng khóc, mỗi lần Long đại nhân đi vào về sau, bên trong đều có thiệt nhiều tiếng khóc."

Mặc là tin tưởng Long đại nhân , nhưng hắn cũng tin tưởng Tình A Bá, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút lỗi lời mà nói..., cảm giác, cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, hắn mà nói còn giống như có ý tứ gì khác.

"Ngươi mò mẫm hoài nghi cái gì? Long đại nhân tại cho các nàng đi học, làm cho các nàng minh bạch chúng ta làm việc ý nghĩa."

Cái này tiểu thú nhân tư tưởng thật là thuần khiết , Tề Hằng cười lạnh một tiếng. Trả hết khóa đâu! Loại lý do này cũng có người tín.

"Ngươi có hay không tự mình hỏi một chút mẹ của ngươi cùng muội muội, các nàng trong sơn động đến cùng mỗi ngày đều đang làm cái gì, thật là đang đi học sao?"

"Chúng ta Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc sự tình không nên ngoại nhân xen vào."

Viêm bị Lam trảo cánh vẫn như cũ không giảm kiêu ngạo khí thế, mang cái cằm, liếc mắt nhìn nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, loại này tiểu Bộ Lạc hắn cũng không xem Tại Nhãn bên trong, cứ như vậy mấy người còn dám cùng Long đại nhân đối nghịch thực là muốn chết.

Tề Hằng không có cùng hắn không chấp nhặt, cái này tiểu ưng thú nhân thực chính là muốn không phải giống cái, hắn đi theo cái kia Hắc Xà làm mưa làm gió vài ngày, có chút táo bạo rồi, hắn mê luyến chính là quyền lợi. Ai chưa từng có thời kỳ trưởng thành đâu.

"Ngươi gọi Mặc a." Tề Hằng ngược lại cùng cái khác tiểu thú nhân nói chuyện.

"Đúng vậy, các ngươi, các ngươi muốn đem bằng hữu của ta như thế nào đây?"

"Chúng ta sẽ không đem hắn như thế nào, nhờ cậy ngươi làm một chuyện, làm xong, chúng ta liền thả hắn."

"Chuyện gì?"

Tiểu ưng thú nhân có chút khẩn trương, lại có chút cảnh giác, thủy chung cùng mọi người vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách.

"Ngươi Tình A Bá rất tưởng niệm hắn giống cái, nhờ cậy ngươi đi xem nàng, thuận tiện hỏi hỏi Viêm a mỗ cùng muội muội tình huống, yêu cầu của ta là, nhất định phải hỏi bên trong giống cái hoặc là Á Thú, không thể hỏi phía ngoài thú nhân, có thể hoàn thành sao?"

"Ta đánh nghe cho kỹ ngươi muốn biết tin tức, ngươi sẽ thả bằng hữu của ta?"

"Đúng, ta là chúng ta Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu, ta nói chuyện là chắc chắn:giữ lời ."

"Hảo, một lời đã định."

"Các ngươi thả ta ra, thả ta ra, chờ ta trở về nói cho Long đại nhân, cho các ngươi giao càng nhiều nữa Trường Giác Thú cùng giống cái."

Viêm nhìn xem phải đi Mặc lo lắng vạn phần, thằng này như thế nào luôn đơn giản tin tưởng người khác. Nhưng hắn bị sau lưng thú nhân trảo đến sít sao , khẽ động cũng không có thể di chuyển.

"Mang vào đi."

Tề Hằng xông Lam nhồ ra miệng, Lam ngầm hiểu mà áp lấy tiểu ưng thú nhân tiến vào, vừa mới vào động, ra đến bên ngoài nhìn không thấy địa phương, rút ra núi trên vách động nhánh dây trói lại Viêm tay cùng cánh.

"Ngươi là Ưng Thú Nhân, vậy mà nghe theo Lục Địa Thú Nhân chỉ huy, ngươi thật sự là quá ném chúng ta Ưng Thú Nhân mặt, chúng ta hẳn là bầu trời bá chủ, là cả phiến đại lục chủ nhân."

"Câm miệng "

Thật là cuồng vọng , coi như là chính mình năm đó còn trẻ thời điểm cũng không có muốn làm cả phiến đại lục chủ nhân. Lam đi qua Bộ Lạc không nhiều lắm, theo Tề Hằng nơi đây hắn cũng đã đã biết Nhân Ngoại Hữu Nhân Thiên Ngoại Hữu Thiên.

Mặc gặp Viêm tiến vào động, đưa cổ hướng bên trong nhìn nhìn, cũng không có những biện pháp khác.

"Tốt lắm, ta chạng vạng tối sẽ trở lại, đến lúc đó các ngươi nhất định phải thả người."

"Đi đi."

Đẳng tiểu ưng thú nhân bay xa rồi, Tề Hằng bắt đầu cho mọi người phân phối nhiệm vụ, không thể một mực bị động, muốn sớm làm chuẩn bị mới được.

"Kiệt, ngươi mang lên lực trừ hoả Vân Bộ Lạc cùng nhiều giác [góc] Bộ Lạc, dạy bọn họ chế tác cùng sử dụng trường mâu. Tùy thời làm tốt chiến đấu chuẩn bị. Sáu ngày ở trong nhất định phải hoàn thành."

Trường mâu chế tác lên so sánh đơn giản, thượng thủ nhanh, mặc kệ cái kia Hắc Xà lúc nào xuất hiện, vũ khí muốn trước chuẩn bị cho tốt.

"Tốt. Tộc Vu."

"Băng, mang theo tinh đi công tác thống kê thoáng một phát, có bao nhiêu thú nhân tỉnh táo lại rồi."

"Tốt."

Tổng cộng bối trở về hai mươi mốt cái thú người đã tỉnh mười hai thú nhân.

Chạng vạng tối qua đi, trời còn chưa có tối, Mặc rốt cuộc đã tới, lúc này đây hắn chút nào không đề phòng, gặp cửa động không có ai, trực tiếp vọt vào sơn động, hắn biết rõ, trong lúc này thú nhân mới là có thể đủ tin tưởng.

Nhìn chung quanh một vòng, nhìn thấy tinh liền vọt tới, cầm tay của hắn, trong sơn động đã rất tối, đập vào bó đuốc chiếu ứng lấy mặt của hắn lộ ra con mắt đặc biệt lớn, giống như chấn kinh tiểu động vật, sắc mặt tái nhợt.

"Thật là đáng sợ, Long đại nhân, không, ác ma kia, hắn bắt buộc tất cả giống cái cho hắn sinh ấu tể, hắn gạt chúng ta, hắn nói những thứ này giống cái là ý định với tư cách ban thưởng lưu cho chúng ta ."

"Thiệt nhiều giống cái đều không có y phục mặc. Trong sơn động rất dơ rất loạn. Viêm, muội muội của ngươi bị bệnh, bọn hắn cũng không tìm Tộc Vu cho nàng nhìn xem."

"Cái gì, ngươi nói bậy, tại sao có thể như vậy?"

"Ta không có nói quàng, ta nói ta muốn nhìn một chút ta a mỗ, lỗi vụng trộm mượn cho những cái...kia giống cái cùng Á Thú tiễn đưa đồ ăn thời điểm đem ta mang đi vào. Ta tận mắt nhìn thấy ."

"Hắn không phải tốt thú nhân, hắn là ác ma, chúng ta đều bị hắn lừa."

"Thả ta ra, thả ta ra, ta muốn đích thân quay về đi xem, ta chỉ tin tưởng ta chính mình trông thấy , ta không tin."

Tiểu ưng thú nhân sắc mặt cũng thay đổi, hắn biết rõ, Mặc sẽ không lừa gạt hắn , cái này rất có thể là thật sự, nghĩ đến chính mình bảo bối muội muội ngã bệnh còn không có Tộc Vu cho nàng nhìn xem, hắn liền muốn giết người.

"Ngươi đừng xúc động, ngươi như vậy cứu không được muội muội của ngươi, còn có thể hại chết chính ngươi . Ngẫm lại xem, nếu như ngươi dám xông tới cái kia Hắc Xà, hắn sẽ làm như thế nào, làm việc phải động não, không thể một mặt khinh xuất."

"Tình A Bá, điều này làm sao bây giờ? Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

Cái này miệng thối vững tâm Tiểu Ưng thằng nhãi con rốt cục bị tình thế bức bách kêu một tiếng Tình A Bá, xem dạng như vậy hối hận nảy ra.

Tề Hằng thật không ngờ hắn dễ dàng như vậy liền hỏng mất, xem ra người nhà của hắn trong lòng hắn chiếm cứ rất vị trí trọng yếu.

"Tình A Bá, chúng ta được nhanh đi về rồi, lại không quay về, thiên liền quá tối, trong bộ lạc buổi tối thú nhân là không cho phép ra lều vải . Ta, ta phải trở về, nghĩ biện pháp đem ta a mỗ cứu ra."

Tiểu ưng thú nhân nói xong mấy câu nói đó, khóe mắt liền ướt, Mặc cố nén nhẫn nước mắt, hắn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, hắn cho là mình a mỗ rất an toàn, trên thực tế cũng không phải, hắn quan tâm nhất người, trên thế giới này hắn thân nhân duy nhất bị giam trong sơn động, mà hắn vẫn còn cho người xấu làm việc.

"Ta cũng phải đi về, thả ta trở về đi, ta muốn đi cứu ta a mỗ cùng muội muội ta."

"Mặc, muội muội của hắn sinh là cái gì bệnh? Nàng ở đâu không thoải mái sao?"

"Trên người của nàng bỏng đến dọa người, nàng một mực ở hồ nói lung tung."

"Ngươi còn có thể tiến cái sơn động kia sao?"

"Có thể."

"Băng, luộc chút thuốc để cho bọn họ mang về, xem có thể hay không cứu cái kia tiểu thư tính một mạng."

"Tốt."

"Thời gian cấp bách, các ngươi cẩn thận nghe lời nói của ta, sau này trở về, vụng trộm lại để cho Mặc cho muội muội của ngươi đem thuốc đưa vào đi, không nên làm mặt khác bất cứ chuyện gì, liền giả bộ làm không có cái gì phát sinh. Nếu như ngươi nhất thời xúc động, không ngớt cứu không xuất ra người nhà của ngươi, thậm chí ngay cả chính ngươi đều cam đoan không được an toàn."

"Sau này trở về đừng đề cập đến chúng ta Bộ Lạc, liền nói ngươi đám bọn họ hôm nay bay có chút xa, ham chơi, không có kịp thời trở về."

"Ngày mai các ngươi bay tới thời điểm, đem trong bộ lạc tình huống cùng chúng ta cẩn thận nói một câu, sau đó lại đem thuốc mang về cho muội muội của ngươi uống. Chúng ta chính đang nghĩ biện pháp cứu ra những cái...kia bị vây thú nhân. Lúc cần thiết các ngươi muốn giúp đỡ yểm hộ thoáng một phát, nếu có cái gì tình huống mới, kịp thời cùng chúng ta liên hệ."

"Ta tại sao phải nghe lời ngươi, dựa vào cái gì để cho ta tin tưởng các ngươi."

"Nguyên thạch Bộ Lạc cùng ba dê Bộ Lạc còn có mấy cái cỡ trung Bộ Lạc đã đáp ứng muốn lên cống rồi, đối với những thứ này ngươi so với ta rõ ràng, trừ chúng ta các ngươi còn có thể tin tưởng ai."

Viêm lòng nóng như lửa đốt, hắn trầm mặc một hồi không nói. Hắn được tranh thủ thời gian cho muội muội đưa đi, mặc kệ về sau thế nào, trước tiên đem muội muội trị hết bệnh hơn nữa.

Trong lòng của hắn cũng không phải thập phần tin tưởng những thứ này ngoại tộc người, giờ phút này lại không thể không dựa vào bọn hắn.

Cũng không biết thuốc này hữu dụng hay không, Viêm cùng Mặc tâm thần bất định mà bay mất.

Sự tình ra ngoài ý định như ý, hai cái tiểu thú nhân không có bán đứng Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, chẳng qua là mỗi ngày đều muốn đi qua thúc thúc giục tiến độ.

Tại Bộ Lạc cao thấp tất cả thú nhân dưới sự nỗ lực, mãi cho đến mùa mưa tiến đến, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc những cái...kia ăn cỏ thú người đã bị qua lại chạy đến đổi đã trở về hơn hai trăm cái.

Những thứ này thú nhân ban ngày làm bộ tiếp tục đoạt cây cỏ ăn, trên thực tế đều ném hết rồi. Buổi tối mọi người giúp nhau che chở lấy đi săn thức ăn vật.

Theo những thứ này thú nhân hình thể chậm rãi khôi phục bị hoài nghi thời điểm cũng càng ngày càng nhiều.

Thời gian không đợi người, còn dư lại mười mấy cái thú nhân thật sự nếu không mang đi ra chỉ sợ liền vĩnh viễn cũng khôi phục không được nữa, bọn hắn chậm rãi phát sanh biến hóa, chậm rãi đang dùng tứ chi chạm đất đi đường.

Vì Tiên Phát Chế Nhân, Tề Hằng quyết định thu nạp tất cả có thể chiến đấu thú nhân trở về, thời khắc chuẩn bị khai chiến.

Đệ 48 chương

Mùa mưa đã đến, mỗi ngày thưa thớt mưa nhỏ làm cho người ta tâm tình cũng đi theo ẩm ướt đát đát dính hồ , Bộ Lạc bên cạnh đại cây ngô cùng bờ sông bánh mì cây đều lớn lên không tệ, nhưng những thứ này vốn làm cho người ta vui sướng sự tình cũng không có giảm bớt Tề Hằng trong nội tâm nôn nóng.

Hiện tại phát động tiến công, hắn cũng không có tất thắng nắm chắc, dựa theo Tề Hằng kế hoạch có lẽ lại chờ một chút , nhưng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đằng sau trong sơn động giống cái cùng Á Thú đợi không được rồi.

Theo Viêm cùng Mặc tìm hiểu tình huống giảng, cái kia mấy trong sơn động mỗi ngày đều có chết mất giống cái cùng Á Thú, đến buổi tối đã bị vụng trộm chuyên chở ra ngoài chôn kĩ.

Nghe cửa thủ vệ giảng, bên trong bệnh giống cái rất nhiều, trong sơn động phong bế ẩm ướt, không thông gió không thấy ánh mặt trời, rất dễ dàng giao nhau lây bệnh, sẽ không động tác, các nàng chỉ sợ muốn thừa không được mấy người rồi.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc những cái...kia khôi phục lại thú nhân cũng đợi không được rồi, bọn hắn kềm nén không được trong nội tâm hận ý muốn động thủ giết chết cái kia Hắc Xà, chờ tới bây giờ đã là cực hạn của bọn hắn rồi, bọn hắn còn muốn mau sớm giải cứu ra bọn họ giống cái cùng Á Thú.

Tề Hằng còn không có quyết định, trong lòng của hắn còn đang do dự, hắn không biết làm như vậy đến cùng đúng hay không, cũng không biết thật sự đánh nhau, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đến cùng có thể hay không thắng.

Cùng Đông đi ở trong bộ lạc, nhìn xem những thứ này sớm chiều ở chung cố gắng sinh hoạt thú nhân, nếu như bởi vì chiến tranh chết đi trong đó là một loại, thật là làm cho người ta cỡ nào đau lòng, không thể tiếp nhận.

Thế nhưng là Tề Hằng minh bạch chiến tranh là tàn khốc, thương vong là tránh không khỏi, hắn có thể làm được chính là trọn cố gắng lớn nhất đem thương vong xuống đến nhỏ nhất, sau đó lấy được thắng lợi.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu ~ "

Diễm Minh tại băng nâng hạ hoảng hoảng trương trương đã chạy tới, vài bước đường xa đơn giản chỉ cần uốn éo vài cái chân, giống như trên chân không có khí lực, nhìn qua thất thần chán nản, một đôi mắt nhìn xem Tề Hằng, phảng phất không có tập trung, không biết nàng đang nhìn cái gì!

"Tiểu bạch, tiểu bạch không thấy!" Diễm Minh run rẩy thanh âm nói.

Băng sau khi trở về sẽ đem tiểu bạch tiếp quay về nhà mình phòng ốc, đêm qua, Diễm Minh cho hắn tiễn đưa lúc ăn cơm tối còn thấy hắn nằm ở trên giường gạch, sáng sớm hôm nay đã không thấy tăm hơi, cái kia da thú còn bảo trì ngày hôm qua bộ dáng, đoán chừng hắn đêm qua không ngủ đã đi. Trên đùi hắn tấm ván gỗ cùng da thú đầu ném ở trên giường gạch, khả năng chân của hắn đã tốt rồi.

Diễm Minh trong lòng gấp, nàng biết rõ Tề Hằng tín nhiệm băng cùng mình, mới đem tiểu bạch giao cho mình trông giữ, hôm nay đang cùng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc muốn đánh trận chiến trong lúc mấu chốt, tiểu bạch rời đi, không ngớt phụ Tề Hằng tín nhiệm, nàng còn lo lắng một khi đánh nhau, sẽ đối với tiểu bạch bất lợi.

Tề Hằng sững sờ, cái kia oắt con tại Diễm Minh tỉ mỉ hộ lý hạ không có cùng nàng nói câu nào, tâm tính cứng cỏi, vô tình, không thành châu báu tất nhiên thành đại họa.

Xem ra sẽ không có thể do dự, hôm nay phải hành động.

Mấy ngày hôm trước mọi người cùng nhau thương lượng tốt rồi kế hoạch tác chiến, gần đến giờ bắt đầu, các thú nhân đâu vào đấy mà dựa theo kế hoạch hành động lấy.

Thành dẫn đầu chính mình đoàn người phụ trách bảo hộ trong tộc ấu tể, giống cái, Á Thú cùng lão tàn thú nhân, bọn hắn sớm chuyển dời đến chuẩn bị cho tốt sinh hoạt đồ dùng ẩn nấp trong sơn động, đề phòng dừng lại ngoài ý muốn, cái này bộ phận người toàn bộ chính mình võ chứa vào.

Lam dẫn đầu đội ngũ của mình theo sau Viêm cùng Mặc tiềm phục tại giam giữ giống cái cùng Á Thú mấy sơn động phụ cận, chỉ chờ Đông bọn hắn gây ra hỗn loạn thời điểm, vụng trộm đem tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú chuyển di đi.

Kiệt người chia làm hai bộ phân, một bộ phận giao do băng dẫn đầu.

Băng tương đối quen thuộc Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc địa hình cùng thủ vệ phân bố, dẫn đầu mọi người vượt qua thủ vệ, cùng bên trong khôi phục thần trí thú nhân tụ hợp, đem tùy thân mang đến lỏng dầu trơn cùng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc khôi phục thần trí thú nhân bắt được cỏ khô, khô ráo Hỏa Mộc cành lén lút phân tán tại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc từng cái lều vải bên cạnh.

Kiệt mang theo một đội người, chạy tới hỏa Vân Bộ Lạc cùng nhiều giác [góc] Bộ Lạc, đem cái này hai tộc gom góp đi ra hơn 100 tên dũng sĩ mang lên, chạy tới Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cùng Đông tụ hợp.

Lộ người theo sau Đông, cái này một nhóm người là phụ trách chính diện tiến công hấp dẫn lực chú ý , là cả đang hành động nguy hiểm nhất cũng là vừa bắt đầu khai hỏa chiến đấu tiểu đội.

Vì đề cao mọi người tính an toàn, Tề Hằng dùng Ngạc Thú da cùng lân phiến làm một cái hộ thân kịp đầu gối áo giáp, lại phân biệt làm hai cái cái bao đầu gối cùng hộ khuỷu tay, mời trong tộc giống cái cùng Á Thú hỗ trợ cho mỗi người đều làm một bộ. Cho dù sẽ bị thương, chỉ bảo vệ trọng yếu bộ vị, tánh mạng an toàn có thể đạt được rất lớn bảo đảm.

Đông ra lệnh một tiếng, các thú nhân toàn bộ giơ lên trường mâu phóng tới Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thủ vệ, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thủ vệ vội vàng hướng chung quanh tuyên bố tín hiệu cầu cứu.

Băng bọn người ở tại bên trong nghe thấy phía ngoài tiếng ồn ào biết rõ hành động đã bắt đầu rồi, liền vội vàng dùng đá lửa đem mang đến lỏng dầu trơn đốt.

Lỏng dầu trơn gặp hỏa liền, tí tách mưa nhỏ căn bản là tưới bất diệt nó. Thú nhân rống lên một tiếng tăng thêm trong bộ lạc bộ phận không tầm thường ngọn lửa, khiến cho Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc phụ trách thủ vệ thú nhân toàn bộ rối loạn đầu trận tuyến, một mảnh kêu loạn bên trong, Viêm cùng Mặc đi đến sơn động trước mặt:

"Cự Thạch đại ca, phía trước cháy rồi sao, còn có thiệt nhiều thú nhân ở tiến công chúng ta Bộ Lạc, tộc trưởng cho các ngươi đuổi mau qua tới hỗ trợ."

Động tĩnh phía trước không tầm thường, cự thạch đã sớm chú ý tới, lúc này nghe nói cháy rồi sao, trong nội tâm kinh ngạc, mùa mưa làm sao có thể sẽ hỏa. Lại nghe nói có thú nhân đánh Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, một cổ nhiệt huyết liền vọt lên.

"Thực là muốn chết, hai người các ngươi ở bên cạnh trông coi, người còn lại theo ta đi."

Cửa sơn động dùng cự thạch đỡ đòn, bên trong giống cái cùng Á Thú là ra không được , hai cái này tiểu thú nhân xem tại cửa động đã dư xài rồi.

Cự thạch sốt ruột bề bộn sợ mà gầm rú lấy đến phía trước trợ giúp.

Chờ bọn hắn đi xa, Lam đám người nhanh chóng theo ẩn thân địa phương đi ra dịch chuyển khỏi cửa động tảng đá lớn đầu, đi vào.

Bên trong tối như mực , bên trong giống cái cùng Á Thú cho rằng lại có người tới đây xâm hại các nàng, nhìn thấy cửa động tảng đá mở ra, liền chen đến cùng một chỗ tiêm kêu ra tiếng.

"Đừng kêu, chúng ta là đến mang bọn ngươi đào tẩu , đừng kêu, ta là Kiệt."

Kiệt vội vàng tiến lên đi trấn an các nàng, cự thạch bọn hắn vừa đi, có lẽ còn chưa đi xa, ngàn vạn muốn cẩn thận một chút, không thể đem bọn họ dẫn trở về.

Bên trong giống cái sợ hãi rụt rè toàn bộ lách vào tại trong góc. Nghe thấy Kiệt nói lời, mới chậm rãi an tĩnh lại.

Đã có Mặc lúc trước cung cấp tin tức, bọn hắn biết có chút ít giống cái cùng Á Thú liên y phục đều không có, Lam đám người cõng không ít ma bố y phục tới đây.

Lam là có bạn lữ người, giờ phút này chứng kiến bị như thế đối đãi giống cái cùng Á Thú, trong nội tâm tức giận đồng thời còn có chút không có ý tứ, hắn cúi đầu hướng phía dưới nhìn xem, đem trong tay ma bố y phục ném tới đối diện.

"Nhanh lên mặc vào, theo chúng ta đi nhanh lên."

Tất cả thú nhân này quay lưng đi, không có quần áo giống cái cùng Á Thú cuống quít đã chạy tới tùy tiện xuất ra một kiện liền mặc trên người, vì để cho cao lớn một chút giống cái cùng Á Thú cũng có thể mặc vào, những thứ này ma bố y phục đều làm được rất rộng lỏng.

"Kiệt, nơi này có mấy cái giống cái bị bệnh, đi không đặng đường. Các ngươi có thể hay không mang nàng đám bọn họ cùng đi?"

Hình cầu lo lắng đôi Kiệt nói, vào động đến cái này mấy cái thú nhân, nàng chỉ nhận thức Kiệt một cái.

Hiện tại bất kể là ai phải cứu các nàng đi ra ngoài, cũng không quản mục đích của bọn hắn là cái gì, tổng so đợi ở chỗ này, bị cái kia đáng sợ Hắc Xà nhục nhã muốn mạnh hơn nhiều, ai đều không nghĩ sinh ra ác ma ấu tể.

"Cho, cho các nàng mặc quần áo tử tế, trong chốc lát chúng ta đem các nàng cũng bối đi."

"Hảo, thật tốt quá, chúng ta lập tức đi cho các nàng mặc quần áo."

Cái này tiểu thư tính là năm nay trưởng thành mấy cái tiểu thư tính bên trong tốt nhất xem một cái, bởi vì Ưng Thú Nhân hình người không quá cường tráng, trước kia chưa từng có con mắt xem qua hắn, đây là nàng lần thứ nhất con mắt xem Kiệt. Kiệt không khỏi vì lần này lựa chọn chính xác mà vui vẻ không thôi.

"Nhanh lên, tất cả mọi người động tác nhanh lên."

Lam ghi nhớ lấy tình huống phía trước, tuy nhiên Đông cùng băng còn có Kiệt người tăng thêm Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong khôi phục lại người có hơn năm trăm, nhưng trong những người này có không ít gầy yếu bạch hổ tộc nhân, hai cái như vậy thú nhân còn không biết có thể hay không chống đỡ được một cái đằng trước. Đem những này giống cái giấu kỹ, hắn còn muốn nhanh đi về trợ giúp mọi người.

Tổng cộng ba sơn động giống cái cùng Á Thú, cùng một chỗ cởi bỏ chân, đi theo Lam sau lưng, hầu như tất cả đội viên trên người đều lưng cõng một hai cái không thể đi lộ giống cái cùng Á Thú. Căn cứ Kiệt cùng Mặc tin tức, Tề Hằng cùng mọi người sớm nghiên cứu ra đường chạy trốn, bọn hắn sau này núi đi đến, chỗ đó có một cái từ trên núi xuống dòng suối nhỏ.

Lam mang theo mọi người căn cứ Tề Hằng yêu cầu, một mực thang lấy suối nước đi, như vậy có thể đem đi đường dấu vết che dấu mất, dù cho đối phương phát hiện các nàng chạy thoát muốn tìm cũng tìm không thấy mùi cùng dấu vết. Lam không thể phi hành, phi hành ngược lại sẽ bại lộ, tại dòng suối nhỏ hai bên rậm rạp rừng cây che lấp xuống, đối phương Ưng Thú Nhân cũng là nhìn không thấy bọn họ.

Ngược dòng hướng lên, đi đến một chỗ ngọn núi nhỏ, từ nhỏ phong mặt sau vách núi dùng nhánh dây trợt xuống đi, càng đi về phía trước không lâu, đã đến bọn hắn sớm chuẩn bị cho tốt sơn động, Diễm Minh cùng Tề Hằng đẳng mấy cái giống cái cùng Á Thú chờ ở nơi đó. Viêm cùng Mặc lưu lại hỗ trợ thủ hộ mọi người.

Đem tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú giấu kỹ về sau, che dấu lúc đến dấu vết, Lam vội vàng mang theo mọi người đi tắt chạy về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, tìm được bọn hắn giấu vũ khí địa điểm một người cầm lên hai cái, hướng về phía rống lên một tiếng dầy đặc nhất địa phương chạy tới.

Diễm Minh trong sơn động đi tới đi lui, nàng muốn biết tiểu bạch đến cùng đi nơi nào, có phải hay không trở về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, hắn có hay không tham dự đến trận này hỗn chiến ở bên trong.

Một mặt lại lo lắng băng tình cảnh.

Tề Hằng là bị Đông chạy tới , lúc này trong lòng cũng là lo lắng, không biết Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong bây giờ là tình huống như thế nào, đến cùng thế nào.

Trong sơn động đi tới lui vài vòng, nghĩ đến Hắc Xà cặp kia tối tăm phiền muộn con mắt, trong lòng của hắn sẽ không được yên tĩnh.

"Ta đi ra ngoài thoáng một phát."

"Ta với ngươi cùng đi ra."

Diễm Minh thân thể không tốt, giờ phút này bởi vì quá độ lo lắng sắc mặt còn rất yếu ớt, thái độ lại dị thường kiên quyết.

"Được rồi."

Tề Hằng biết rõ không ngăn cản được nàng, hắn phải ra đi xem, trận chiến tranh này có lẽ sẽ quyết định tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú vận mệnh.

Đệ 49 chương

Tề Hằng đem quần áo buộc chặc, sửa sang lại thoáng một phát vác tại trên lưng cung cùng bao đựng tên, Diễm Minh cầm trong tay đem trường mâu, hai người liền định xuất phát.

"Liền hai người các ngươi xuyên qua cái này mảnh núi rừng quá nguy hiểm, cái này trên núi có rất nhiều mãnh thú qua lại ."

Giống cái cùng Á Thú không có săn bắn kinh nghiệm, khí lực cũng không đủ, gặp được dã thú ngay cả chạy trốn mệnh đều làm không được. Mặc an trí xong chính mình a mỗ đôi Viêm nói:

"Viêm, ngươi lưu lại, ta mang nàng đám bọn họ hai cái qua đi xem."

Cách thật xa đều có thể nghe được Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong truyền đến Kinh Thiên Động Địa rống lên một tiếng, Mặc muốn trở về nhìn xem, rốt cuộc là hắn từ nhỏ lớn lên Bộ Lạc, hắn nghĩ tới đi xem bên kia thế nào, làm làm một cái nam nhi nhiệt huyết, lại để cho hắn trốn ở chỗ này hắn làm không được.

Nghe thấy phía ngoài tiếng vang, Viêm trong nội tâm hoang mang rối loạn đồng thời nhiệt huyết bành trướng, hắn cũng muốn trở về nhìn xem, trước kia có thể chưa bao giờ phát sinh qua loại chuyện này.

Có thể hình cầu cùng a mỗ còn có muội muội của mình một mực kề cận hắn, một bên là mình ngưỡng mộ trong lòng giống cái cùng chí thân một bên là mấy trăm năm không được vừa thấy tình cảnh, Viêm tả hữu do dự một hồi lâu.

Nhìn lại một chút bên trong những cái...kia thê thảm giống cái cùng Á Thú, nghĩ đến chính mình trước kia còn đã từng trợ giúp cái kia Hắc Xà làm chuyện xấu, Viêm rất là áy náy, nơi đây tất cả đều là giống cái cùng Á Thú, vạn nhất trên núi có dã thú tìm kiếm tới đây, an toàn của các nàng rất khó bảo đảm. Khó khăn làm ra quyết định:

"Hảo, a ~ ngươi đi đi, sau khi trở về hảo hảo cùng ta giảng một chút."

"Hảo."

Khoảng cách Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thật xa, Tề Hằng đã nhìn thấy bên kia trên bầu trời bay lên thiệt nhiều Ưng Tộc thú nhân, chính giữa một cái đen kịt thân ảnh khổng lồ đặc biệt rõ ràng, tên kia thú hình so Lục Địa Thú Nhân lớn hơn gấp hai không ngớt, cánh so Ưng Thú Nhân cực lớn thượng gấp hai không ngớt, Tề Hằng nắm chặc trong tay cung, trong nội tâm lo lắng, không trung chiến trường so lục địa chiến trường muốn khó hơn rất nhiều lần, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tăng thêm Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong tinh đẳng mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân, không trung Ưng Thú Nhân tổng cộng chỉ có mười cái mà thôi, mà Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân, bị Hắc Xà thu cho mình dùng ít nhất hơn trăm người.

Ba người đi được gần một ít, nhìn càng thêm rõ ràng, Tề Hằng trông thấy Đông dùng nhân hình bộ dạng đứng ở một cái Ưng Thú Nhân trên lưng, cung tên trong tay bắn về phía Ưng Tộc thú nhân, Lam cũng cầm lấy cung tiễn cùng mặt khác mấy cái Ưng Tộc thú nhân vây quanh ở Đông bên người, hắn hiện tại mới biết được cung tiễn chỗ tốt.

Toàn bộ bầu trời đông nghịt Ưng Thú Nhân đều tại vây công mấy người bọn hắn, nhưng bởi vì Lam cùng Đông vũ khí trong tay, bọn hắn cũng không dám gần phía trước, trước mắt còn không có chiếm được bao nhiêu tiện nghi.

Trên mặt đất tình huống tốt hơn nhiều, bởi vì Tiên Phát Chế Nhân, lại có vũ khí, chiếm được tiên cơ. Trên mặt đất tình huống thiên về một bên mà đảo hướng Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, phần đông thú nhân lo lắng nhìn về phía không trung, lại không có biện pháp nào, giúp không được gì.

Cái kia Hắc Xà trông thấy bị Đông cùng Lam bắn trúng Ưng Thú Nhân càng ngày càng nhiều, phẫn nộ theo tâm lên, dùng hắn thân thể cao lớn đôi những cái...kia mũi tên làm như không thấy, dùng đại cánh đem mũi tên quạt qua một bên, ngang ngược mà phóng tới Lam đám người hộ vệ trung tâm. Đem ba cái Ưng Thú Nhân từ không trung đụng xuống dưới, trong đó có Đông cùng dưới người hắn Ưng Thú Nhân.

"Đông ~ "

Tề Hằng kinh hô một tiếng, vội vàng tăng thêm tốc độ, hắn muốn đi qua giúp hắn. Rất xa bỗng nhiên trông thấy một cái hình thể cực lớn bạch hổ theo trên mặt đất nhảy lên đứng lên, nhảy đến giữa không trung vừa vặn tiếp được Đông.

"Bạch hổ!"

Tề Hằng cùng Mặc liếc nhau một cái, hai trong mắt người đều là khiếp sợ, cái con kia bạch hổ so bình thường hổ tộc lớn hơn một nửa tả hữu, cùng Hắc Xà so sánh với tuy nhiên vẫn đang ít đi một chút, nhưng so với bình thường thú nhân, đã có cùng Hắc Xà sức đánh một trận.

"Đó là băng?"

"Đúng, đúng băng."

Diễm Minh một mực miễn cưỡng đi theo Tề Hằng bước chân, lúc này hổn hển mang thở gấp.

Năm đó nàng xem thượng băng thời điểm, hắn vẫn không thể hóa hình xem như cái tàn tật thú nhân, nhưng nàng chính là bị ma quỷ ám ảnh mà coi trọng băng vẻ này đối với người khác như thế nào đều không phục sức mạnh. Hôm nay nhìn mình người yêu như vậy xuất chúng thú hình, trong lòng của nàng vọt lên một cổ kiêu ngạo.

"Xem ra, ngươi chính là Long Tắc Tây tên kia hậu nhân rồi, đến đây đi, cho ta xem nhìn hắn hậu nhân đến cùng có bao nhiêu ưu tú."

Cái kia Hắc Xà thanh âm đặc biệt vang dội, cách được thật xa, Tề Hằng đều nghe thấy được hắn tiếng nói chuyện, Hắc Xà vọt lên xuống dưới, đoán chừng là hướng về phía bạch hổ đi .

Tề Hằng mấy người tranh thủ thời gian bước nhanh hơn. Có thể mắt thấy Diễm Minh đều không thở nổi, nàng lâu dài không có kịch liệt vận động qua, lớn nhất lượng vận động thì ra là tại trong bộ lạc đi vừa đi.

Tề Hằng thấy nàng vịn ngực sắc mặt trắng bệch, biết mình không thể lại nhanh như vậy mang theo nàng rời đi.

"Mặc, ngươi hóa thành thú hình cõng nàng đi qua, ta chạy tới."

"Như vậy sao được, một mình ngươi quá nguy hiểm." Tươi đẹp biết rõ hiện tại chính mình tại liên lụy Tề Hằng, có thể Tề Hằng chính mình đi quá nguy hiểm.

"Yên tâm đi, ta có cung tiễn, còn có cốt đao, nơi đây tiếp cận Bộ Lạc, không có dã thú, tự chính mình cẩn thận một ít. Nhanh lên đi đi, đã đến địa phương tìm rậm rạp chút cây cối trốn đi, đừng làm cho người phát hiện ngươi, ngươi đi ra là cho bọn hắn gia tăng gánh nặng."

"Ta đã biết."

Diễm Minh vốn không muốn cùng Mặc đi trước, nhưng nàng không thể lại liên lụy Tề Hằng rồi, Tề Hằng tại trong bộ lạc luyện tập bắn tên thời điểm nàng bái kiến, Tề Hằng đã từng bắn quá lớn chim, còn bắn qua sài lang, chắc có lẽ không có vấn đề lớn.

"Đợi ta đem nàng giấu kỹ, ta sẽ trở lại tiếp ngươi."

"Hảo. Cẩn thận một ít."

"Ừ "

Đã đến Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc khu vực, Tề Hằng một bên chú ý bầu trời tình huống một bên âm thầm hối hận, hắn có lẽ cho mỗi người đều phối hợp cung tiễn , trường mâu văng ra sẽ rất khó nhặt về đến, muốn đối phó trên bầu trời thú nhân, không quá dễ dàng nhắm trúng, tầm bắn cũng không có xa như vậy.

Có thể thấy được, tại Bộ Lạc bên ngoài lúc các tộc nhân đều là dùng trường mâu chiến đấu, bên ngoài có rất nhiều bị trường mâu giết chết thú nhân, nhưng ở tiếp cận trong bộ lạc bộ phận địa phương, liền đều là móng vuốt cùng hàm răng dấu vết rồi. Tại tánh mạng đã bị uy hiếp thời khắc, hẳn là bản năng chiếm cứ chủ đạo địa vị, cứ việc:cho dù có chỗ chuẩn bị, nhưng trận chiến đấu này, song phương tử thương cũng không thiếu, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cũng không có chiếm được tuyệt đối tính tiện nghi.

Đầy đất tử thi ở bên trong, hổ tộc chiếm đa số, có cường tráng cũng có so sánh gầy , ngẫu nhiên trông thấy mấy cái Lam đuôi hầu thú hình, còn có mấy cái con báo cùng Sói thú hình.

Tề Hằng cẩn thận tra nhìn xuống mấy cái không phải hổ tộc thú nhân, có mấy cái còn chưa có chết thấu, hắn tranh thủ thời gian kéo xuống da thú cho bọn hắn đơn giản đình chỉ huyết, làm băng bó đơn giản, bảo trụ mệnh có lẽ không có vấn đề, sau đó đứng dậy đã đi, hắn không có thời gian chậm trễ ở chỗ này, hắn muốn tới Đông nơi nào đây hỗ trợ.

Bạch hổ thú hình tuy nhiên so bình thường hổ tộc lớn thêm không ít, nhưng so Hắc Xà vẫn là nhỏ hơn không ít, cái kia Hắc Xà rất linh hoạt, kinh nghiệm chiến đấu nhìn qua rất phong phú. Thỉnh thoảng biến hóa không trung dưới mặt đất vị trí, dùng cánh, đuôi rắn công kích.

Bạch hổ một cái trốn tránh không kịp đã bị Hắc Xà một đuôi mong ngã qua một bên đi, băng cút ra ngoài thật xa, đụng ở một bên trên cây mới dừng lại đến, hắn ý đồ đứng lên, nhưng thử mấy lần đều không có thành công. Những thứ khác thú nhân căn bản là gần không được Hắc Xà thân, hắn cánh khẽ vỗ sẽ quạt đi không ít thú nhân, hình thể ưu thế là cực lớn .

"Biến trở về hình người, đem trường mâu nhặt lên, bắn chết hắn."

Tề Hằng đã đi đến phụ cận, đối với mọi người hô to một tiếng.

Mọi người nghe thấy Tề Hằng thanh âm, nhao nhao biến trở về hình người, nhặt lên trên mặt đất rơi lả tả trường mâu, nhắm ngay cái kia Hắc Xà. Hắc Xà cuống quít đứng dậy hướng bầu trời phi, nhưng rõ ràng không còn kịp rồi, khoảng cách quá gần, trường mâu uy lực không nhỏ, chỉ nghe thấy hắn kêu thảm một tiếng từ không trung ngã xuống, hắn tả hữu cánh cùng đuôi rắn đều đâm mấy cây trường mâu.

Con rắn kia người hiển nhiên phát hung ác, đem trên người trường mâu toàn bộ nhổ / đi ra, khát máu giống nhau ánh mắt theo dõi Tề Hằng.

Tề Hằng chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân huyết dịch đều đọng lại bình thường, trạm tại nguyên chỗ không thể động đậy. Mắt thấy cái kia Hắc Xà hướng về phía hắn liền bay tới rồi.

"NGAO ~ "

Đông biến thành thú hình bay nhanh đuổi theo, con báo tốc độ thật nhanh, so vừa mới cất cánh Hắc Xà nhanh hơn hơn mấy phân, hắn nhào tới gắt gao cắn Hắc Xà cái đuôi, Hắc Xà quát to một tiếng, dùng sức mà vung đuôi mong, muốn đem Đông vứt bỏ, thoáng một phát thoáng một phát đập xuống đất, nện trên tàng cây.

"Đông, nhanh nhả ra ~~ "

Tề Hằng khàn cả giọng mà hô, nếu như nội tạng bị hao tổn, cái kia căn bản là không thể cứu được.

"Tộc trưởng ~~ "

Bên cạnh thú nhân gặp Đông lâm vào hiểm cảnh, toàn bộ lại hóa thành thú hình vọt tới. Mà bầu trời Ưng Thú Nhân gặp tự gia lão đại bị vây cũng cúi người toàn bộ vọt xuống tới.

Một mảnh hỗn chiến về sau, tại Ưng Thú Nhân dưới sự trợ giúp, Hắc Xà rốt cục giống như đẫm máu ma quỷ bình thường mà thoát khỏi thân, giương cánh muốn bay đi thời khắc, bạch hổ theo một bên một nhảy dựng lên, một ngụm cắn lấy cái đuôi của hắn lên, đó là vừa rồi Đông cắn địa phương, Hắc Xà kêu thảm một tiếng, từ giữa không trung ngã xuống, cái đuôi sinh sôi bị băng cắn mất một đoạn.

Cái kia Hắc Xà hiển nhiên khó thở, dùng hết khí lực chận băng đường đi nảy sinh ác độc phụ giúp hắn hướng trên cây đánh tới.

Băng theo trên cây đến rơi xuống thời điểm thân thể rõ ràng trở nên mềm mại, không biết là đã bất tỉnh còn là chết.

"Băng ~~ "

Diễm Minh chẳng biết lúc nào theo trên cây ra rồi, bất kể là không phải trên chiến trường, trong mắt của nàng hiện tại chỉ có ngược lại tại đâu đó vẫn không nhúc nhích băng.

Cái kia Hắc Xà cười lạnh một tiếng, mãnh liệt quạt hạ cánh, Diễm Minh liền bay ra ngoài, té trên mặt đất sinh tử không biết.

"A mỗ ~~ "

Bên cạnh một cây đại thụ thượng truyền đến tê tâm liệt phế tiếng gọi ầm ĩ. Cây kia thượng nhảy xuống một người, đúng là đêm qua chạy đến tiểu bạch.

Tiểu bạch vọt tới Diễm Minh bên người, nhìn xem cặp kia quen thuộc con mắt không có mở ra, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài, trong chốc lát công phu trong miệng đều bức ra huyết đến, quay đầu lại chằm chằm vào Hắc Xà, khát máu giống nhau trong ánh mắt dần dần trở nên huyết hồng.

Tiểu bạch thân thể dần dần biến lớn, Diễm Minh tự mình làm ma bố y phục toàn bộ nứt vỡ, từ đầu đến chân dài ra lông trắng, chậm rãi biến thành bạch hổ thú hình, trên lưng hai đống bướu thịt giống nhau đồ vật dần dần lớn lên, bành mà một tiếng mở ra, một đôi cực lớn màu trắng cánh chậm chạp vỗ đứng lên.

Cái kia Hắc Xà trong mắt dần dần lộ ra sợ hãi, về phía sau ngược lại lui lại mấy bước, lại cũng bất chấp người khác, mạnh mẽ đâm tới mà cấp tốc bay lên trốn chạy để khỏi chết đi, tiểu bạch làm sao có thể đơn giản buông tha hắn, thả ra trong tay a mỗ cũng gấp nhanh chóng bay lên đuổi tới.

Đệ 50 chương

Dụ long cảm giác mình muốn chết rồi, hắn cánh mỗi lần vỗ thoáng một phát đều sẽ dính dấp lấy phía trên miệng vết thương ngay tiếp theo hắn mẫn cảm thần kinh co lại co lại mà đau, vạn hạnh không có thương tổn đến xương cốt, nếu không hiện tại ngay cả chạy trốn mệnh đều làm không được, hắn đứt rời cái đuôi một mực ở nhỏ máu, có thể hắn không thể dừng lại xử lý miệng vết thương, đằng sau cái con kia bạch hổ nếu như không phải phi hành kỹ thuật không tốt lắm, đã sớm đuổi theo tới.

Hắn năm đó như vậy chán ghét Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, như vậy quy củ như vậy trói buộc được hắn cái gì cũng không thể làm, nhưng hiện tại, hắn chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu chính là xuyên qua Long Sơn, bay trở về Thần Tuyền Đại Lục đi.

Dụ long với tư cách Thiên Xà Tộc vương tử điện hạ, từ nhỏ liền không có được quá nhiều thiếu trội hơn bình dân chiếu cố, đỡ đòn vương tử đầu hàm Thiên Xà nhiều lắm.

Dụ long tại huynh đệ trong tỷ muội cũng không ưu tú, hắn chưa từng có người tâm cơ cũng không có thủ đoạn, sẽ không làm người khác ưa thích, lớn lên còn thảo nhân ghét, màu đen là bị Thiên Xà chán ghét mà vứt bỏ nhan sắc, chính hắn cũng không hiểu, vì sao màu trắng A Phụ màu vàng a mỗ sẽ sanh ra màu đen hắn, cho dù như lão Cửu giống nhau là màu vàng cùng màu trắng đan vào hoa văn cũng là tốt. Hắn chán ghét chính mình nhan sắc, có thể lại không có lực cải biến.

Nếu như có thể bay trở về Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, hắn liền không cần chết, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, là không có chết hình đại lục, vũ nhục giống cái nhiều lắm là bị phán xử nhốt vào thủy lao ba năm. Nhưng bây giờ, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn cái con kia bạch hổ mất đi lý trí màu đỏ con mắt, hắn không biết, còn có thể hay không còn sống bay trở về.

Cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục so sánh với Thiên Khôn Đại Lục quá nhỏ, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục ba mặt bị rộng lớn mãnh liệt Thiên Khôn Hà quay chung quanh, Thiên Khôn Hà thượng không có một cái nào đặt chân chi địa, còn có chướng khí, còn lại một mặt là một mảnh rộng lớn Tuyết Vực cao nguyên, Tuyết Vực cao nguyên phía trên còn có một đầu kéo sơn mạch, chính là Long Sơn. Những ngày này nhưng che chắn bảo hộ lấy bên trong nhỏ yếu chủng tộc.

Thiên Khôn Hà là không thể vượt qua chướng ngại, trước mắt mới chỉ, không có ai thành công lướt qua Thiên Khôn Hà đến Thiên Khôn Đại Lục, Tuyết Vực cao nguyên phía trên Long Sơn lại có một cái thú nhân thành công xuyên qua qua, cái kia chính là Long Tắc Tây!

Long Tắc Tây là Thiên Hổ Tộc vẫn lấy làm ngạo thần bình thường tồn tại, năm đó Thiên Hổ Tộc chính là tại Long Tắc Tây dưới sự dẫn dắt đoạt được Thần Tuyền Đại Lục quyền thống trị, cái này hơn ba trăm năm qua Thiên Xà Tộc cùng chủng tộc khác giống nhau đành phải tại Thiên Hổ Tộc phía dưới.

Đoạt được quyền thống trị về sau Long Tắc Tây bởi vì quá mức ngay thẳng mà bị Thiên Hổ Tộc giai cấp thống trị xa lánh, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục pháp luật huỷ bỏ tử hình về sau, Long Tắc Tây liền một mình lên Long Sơn, Thiên Hổ Tộc tại sau đó vô cùng nhiều năm đều phái người lên núi tìm kiếm, nhưng một mực không có có thể vượt qua Long Sơn, cũng không có tìm được Long Tắc Tây thi thể, cho nên, tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, truyền thuyết năm đó Long Tắc Tây đã vượt qua tuyết sơn, đã đến Thiên Khôn Đại Lục.

Dụ long đi vào hổ tộc Bộ Lạc về sau, theo đủ loại trong truyền thuyết phỏng đoán ra, năm đó Long Tắc Tây xác thực đã vượt qua tuyết sơn, ở bên cạnh sinh sống hơn hai trăm năm về sau sẽ không biết bóng dáng rồi. Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân bình quân tuổi hơn ba trăm tuổi, mà Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân bình quân tuổi chỉ có hơn hai trăm tuổi.

Hắn nghe nói mười mấy năm trước có chỉ bạch hổ đã từng xuất hiện ở hổ tộc Bộ Lạc, đoán chừng chính là Long Tắc Tây hậu nhân, không nghĩ tới còn có mặt khác một cái, rõ ràng mọc ra cánh.

Dụ long trong nội tâm sợ hãi, là hắn quá thấp đánh giá Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân rồi, hôm nay cuối cùng bị bọn hắn dồn đến sơn cùng thủy tận tình trạng, thân thể của hắn cơ năng mạnh nhất thời điểm cũng không có có thể vượt qua tuyết sơn, bị tuyết sơn đông lạnh được hôn mê, hôm nay thân thể bị thụ nặng như vậy tổn thương, chỉ sợ mệnh cần nghỉ vậy.

Đãi tiểu Bạch và Hắc Xà bay xa, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mọi người mới chậm rãi hoàn hồn, cái này hai loại trong truyền thuyết thú hình, hôm nay đều có hạnh nhìn thấy.

Hỗn chiến về sau, còn có thể đứng thẳng thú người đã không nhiều lắm. Trên đồng cỏ ngổn ngang lộn xộn mà nằm bị thương thú nhân, mặc kệ Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú nhân vẫn là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thú nhân này không có tiếp tục chiến đấu.

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, trận chiến tranh này, cũng không biết có hay không phân ra thắng thua.

Đông bị Hắc Xà đập vài cái, đến bây giờ còn không có đứng dậy, Tề Hằng mộng du bình thường mà đi tới, sờ lên Đông xương sườn, hóa thành con báo Đông, này sẽ dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà nằm trên mặt đất, đầu của hắn vẫn còn ông ông tác hưởng, hắn biết rõ Tề Hằng đã tới, thu hồi móng vuốt ở bên trong sắc nhọn móng tay dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà đem hắn đầu to đặt tại Tề Hằng ngồi chồm hỗm trên đùi, mùi vị đạo quen thuộc đánh úp lại, Đông cảm thấy trong đầu đau đớn cũng giảm bớt không ít.

"Đông, ngươi ở đâu đau?"

"Hơi nhức đầu."

Nơi đây đau không?

Tề Hằng sợ hắn rớt bể nội tạng, đưa tay chỉ hắn ngực khuếch địa phương, khá tốt hắn xương sườn đều là tốt.

"Không đau "

"Hô "

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hai người lẫn nhau tựa sát đều sa vào đến chính mình trong thất thần.

"Tộc Vu, của ta cánh đã đoạn, ngài có thể giúp ta một chút sao?"

Lam theo bên cạnh lung la lung lay đi tới, đi vào Tề Hằng bên người, Ưng tộc cánh đã đoạn chẳng khác nào đã muốn mạng của hắn giống nhau. Tề Hằng có thể chữa cho tốt gãy chân, đã đoạn cánh có lẽ cũng có thể trì a.

"Đông, ngươi nằm một hồi, chớ lộn xộn rồi, ta đi xem mặt khác bị thương thú nhân."

"Hảo."

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng mà đem Đông đầu to theo trên đầu gối dời đặt ở trên đồng cỏ. Quay người kiểm tra Lam cánh,

"Đứt gãy rất chỉnh tề, cái này chỉ cánh ngươi không nên thu hồi đi, muốn cố định hảo, đẳng trường tốt rồi lại bay đi."

"Hảo."

Tề Hằng tiện tay cầm qua một thanh dài mâu, từ trung gian bẻ gẫy, từ hông đang lúc rút...ra cốt đao, đem hình tròn gậy gộc gọt dẹp, lại để cho Lam thu nạp đứng lên cánh, dùng da thú đầu cố định hảo.

"Cái kia Hắc Xà bị thương không nhẹ, nhìn hắn đổ máu tốc độ, hẳn là kiên trì không được bao lâu, nhưng tiểu bạch kinh nghiệm chiến đấu chưa đủ, ngươi xem một chút còn có ai có thể bay, đuổi theo nhìn xem."

"Nhảy cùng tường còn có thể phi, ta lại để cho hai người bọn họ mang lên vũ khí, cùng qua đi hỗ trợ."

"Hảo."

Băng rời Tề Hằng gần một ít, Tề Hằng thò tay thử thử băng hơi thở, khá tốt, còn có khí, băng ngực bị bị đâm cho lõm xuống dưới một khối, Tề Hằng không cần sờ cũng biết chỗ đó xương sườn nhất định là đã đoạn, hắn hiện đang lo lắng chính là, cái kia đã đoạn xương sườn có thể hay không đâm bị thương phổi, nếu như không có thương tổn đến nội tạng, có lẽ còn có thể sống.

Muốn khôi phục cái này mấy cây đứt rời xương sườn, chỉ sợ muốn đem làn da mở ra đến mới được, sau đó chỉ có thể tĩnh dưỡng. Tề Hằng lại đi thử thử Diễm Minh hơi thở, Diễm Minh hơi thở như có như không, chỉ sợ muốn nguy hiểm.

Tề Hằng không dám có đại động tác nhẹ nhàng mà trước kiểm tra một chút xương cốt của nàng, toàn thân xương cốt biểu hiện ra vuốt đều là tốt, chỉ sợ thương thế của nàng ở bên trong, loại này tổn thương không thể lộn xộn, lộn xộn ngược lại dễ dàng hai lần bị thương này.

Tề Hằng phân phó Lam xem trọng băng cùng Diễm Minh, bắt đầu từng cái kiểm tra còn dư lại thú nhân, miệng vết thương đổ máu đặc biệt nghiêm trọng ưu tiên trị liệu, sau đó là xương cốt đứt gãy thú nhân, cuối cùng mới là bị thương ngoài da thú nhân, Kiệt giơ bó đuốc tại Tề Hằng bên người, trọn vẹn bận rộn một buổi tối, thẳng đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, mới đưa đem đem tất cả bị thương thú nhân thô sơ giản lược khám và chữa bệnh một lần.

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu còn sống, hắn cũng bận rộn suốt cả đêm, cũng không biết hắn bên kia hiệu quả như thế nào, Tề Hằng vốn định giúp hắn một chút đám bọn họ, nhưng nghĩ tới những thứ này thú nhân vì bản thân tư lợi hoàn toàn không để ý sinh tử của người khác, đi theo ác nhân vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, trong nội tâm liền muốn cho bọn hắn một chút giáo huấn, tàn phế cũng tốt, sẽ không lại cảm thấy tài trí hơn người khắp nơi khi dễ người.

Băng nửa đêm thời điểm tỉnh tới một lần, Tề Hằng lại để cho hắn không nên cử động, thương thế của hắn muốn mở ra về sau lại khâu lại, tại dã ngoại không thích hợp xử lý, muốn làm cái cứng rắn chút cáng cứu thương giơ lên trở về mới có thể làm.

Băng nằm ở nơi đó không thể di chuyển, hắn hôn mê lúc trước không biết Diễm Minh đã tới, Tề Hằng không có nói cho băng, Diễm Minh liền ở bên cạnh, nếu như cho hắn biết Diễm Minh liền ở bên cạnh, hắn không có khả năng nằm được.

Diễm Minh vẫn luôn bảo trì hơi yếu hô hấp, xương cốt lại không có việc gì, như vậy không phải nội tạng bị hao tổn chính là đầu bị hao tổn, nếu như là nội tạng bị hao tổn, chỉ sợ sống không quá ba ngày, nếu như là đầu bị hao tổn, vậy càng khó trị,

Tu chỉnh một đêm lại cả buổi về sau, có chút miễn cưỡng có thể đi thú nhân dùng cáng cứu thương mang không thể đi thú nhân chậm rãi phản hồi Bộ Lạc.

Tinh đứng ở Đông cùng Tề Hằng trước mặt, hắn không biết mình nên làm cái gì bây giờ, hắn là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người, nhưng bây giờ Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc không biết còn có tính không một cái Bộ Lạc.

"Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng Tộc Vu, cám ơn các ngươi giúp đỡ giúp bọn ta."

"Đừng khách khí, chúng ta cũng không hoàn toàn là là các ngươi rồi mới quyết định đánh trận này trận chiến."

"Chúng ta, chúng ta Bộ Lạc đã hủy. Chúng ta còn có một chút giống cái cùng Á Thú. . ."

"Ta minh bạch, những cái...kia giống cái cùng Á Thú cần tĩnh dưỡng, các ngươi Bộ Lạc còn không rất thích hợp ở lại, chính các ngươi quyết định đi! Nếu như muốn xây dựng lại Bộ Lạc, như vậy đợi đến lúc các ngươi thành lập xong được Bộ Lạc, lại đến tiếp các nàng, nếu như không nghĩ xây dựng lại rồi, chúng ta Bộ Lạc cũng tùy thời hoan nghênh các ngươi gia nhập."

Tinh đi qua Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, cái kia Bộ Lạc đối với hắn có không nhỏ lực hấp dẫn, thế nhưng là, thế nhưng là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người thừa kế xuất hiện, hắn không có thể tùy ý quyết định có muốn hay không gia nhập cái khác Bộ Lạc.

"Như vậy liền phiền toái Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu rồi, chúng ta Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc sẽ không nợ người nhân tình, có cái gì cần các ngươi cứ việc nói, băng cùng tiểu bạch là chúng ta Bộ Lạc người thừa kế, bọn họ là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc như một tộc trưởng người chọn lựa, có chút quyết định, chúng ta phải chờ tới bọn hắn trở về tại làm."

"Ta minh bạch, như vậy, tạm biệt a."

"Tạm biệt."

Nhảy cùng tường tốn sức theo sát Hắc Xà cùng tiểu bạch lên Long Sơn, càng lên cao lộ tin tuyết càng lớn, bọn hắn đã không thể đã bay, thu hồi cánh đi ở trong gió tuyết còn thời khắc lo lắng cho mình bị thổi đi.

Tiểu bạch khoảng cách Hắc Xà rõ ràng chỉ có mấy bước xa, nhưng không biết tại sao đúng là bắt không được hắn, cái kia Hắc Xà miệng vết thương như là đông cứng bình thường, đã không chảy máu nữa rồi.

Nhảy thật sự đi không nổi nữa, lại hướng lên đi, hắn phải đông lạnh chết rồi, hắn cảm giác mình chân đã không phải là của mình rồi.

"Tiểu bạch, đừng đuổi theo, hắn sống không được."

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi là tiểu bạch, ngươi hóa hình rồi hả?"

Cái kia Hắc Xà ánh mắt sáng ngời, tên tiểu tử này coi như là hắn từ nhỏ nhìn xem lớn lên , hắn biết rõ tiểu bạch nhược điểm, dừng lại không lại hướng lên bò lên, lại hướng lên bò hắn cũng sống không được, lão thần khắp nơi mà dừng lại, mặc cho tiểu bạch một móng vuốt đem hắn theo như đến tại trong đống tuyết.

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi không muốn biết ưu tung tích sao?"

"Ta biết rõ hắn ở nơi nào, ngươi đi chết a!"

Tiểu bạch nói xong cũng dùng tới khí lực.

"Nhỏ, nhỏ, bạch, ngươi nghe, nghe ta,, nói."

Hắc Xà thiếu chút nữa bị bóp chết, thống khổ giãy dụa.

"Hắn, hắn, có thể cứu chữa. . ."

"Ngươi nói là sự thật?"

Tiểu bạch buông lỏng đôi Hắc Xà kiềm chế.

"Đúng, đúng thật sự."

Hắc Xà từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở phì phò, thật tốt quá, không chết được rồi, có tiểu bạch cái này ô dù, lúc này nhất định được cứu rồi.

Đệ 51 chương

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thu thập thỏa đáng vừa muốn lúc rời đi, xa xa bay tới một đen một trắng hai cái dễ làm người khác chú ý thân ảnh.

Mọi người rất có ăn ý mà buông cáng cứu thương xem hướng lên bầu trời, cái kia hai cái thân ảnh chẳng lẽ là...

Theo của bọn hắn dần dần phi gần, tất cả mọi người nhìn rõ ràng rồi, cái kia hai cái thân ảnh đúng là tiểu Bạch và Hắc Xà.

Đây là có chuyện gì? Vì cái gì Hắc Xà còn sống?

Tiểu bạch rơi đang lúc mọi người chính giữa mắt nhìn bị giơ lên tại trên cáng cứu thương băng cùng Diễm Minh, lại nhìn mắt Tề Hằng, không để ý đến ngu ngơ mọi người, quay người đi đến Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu bên kia, cái kia Hắc Xà nhắm mắt theo đuôi theo sát hắn.

"Tộc Vu phiền toái ngài cho hắn nhìn xem miệng vết thương." Tiểu bạch ngón tay chỉ Hắc Xà.

Các thú nhân kinh ngạc một mảnh, thời gian phảng phất dừng lại bình thường, mọi người không có bất kỳ động tác, tất cả thú nhân này phảng phất bị sét đánh giống nhau không có kịp phản ứng.

Đây là thế nào, trong thời gian thật ngắn chuyện gì xảy ra? Tiểu bạch choáng váng sao?

"Tiểu bạch, hắn là cái chết tiệt tội nhân, tại sao phải cho hắn trị thương?"

Tinh dẫn đầu trong cơn giận dữ trên mặt đất trước chất vấn, tên hỗn đản này cho Bộ Lạc tạo thành lớn như vậy tổn thương, còn hại chết nhiều như vậy thú nhân, dựa vào cái gì cấp cho hắn trị thương, vì cái gì không giết hắn?

"Tình A Bá, hắn nói có thể trị hảo ưu."

Ưu đã biến thành bán thú! Còn có thể chữa cho tốt? Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc ở bên trong còn có hơn ba mươi người chưa kịp đổi về cũng biến thành bán thú.

Tinh một hơi dấu ở ngực tương đối khó chịu, không thể không quản những cái này biến thành bán thú thú nhân, thế nhưng chút ít bị thương tổn giống cái cùng chết mất thú nhân trướng như thế nào tính toán? Không nên lại để cho hắn để mạng lại bồi thường sao?

Cái con kia giảo hoạt Hắc Xà trên mặt không có chút nào hối hận, bốn phía loạn chuyển con mắt, cuối cùng định tại Tề Hằng trên người, Tề Hằng lúc này không chỉ cột sống lạnh cả người, liền lòng bàn chân đều tại trở lên tháo chạy lấy hàn ý, không thừa dịp hắn hiện tại bị thương vội vàng đem hắn thu thập, nhất định hậu hoạn vô cùng. Tiểu bạch quá đơn thuần rồi, dễ dàng bị người giấu kín, lợi dụng.

Tề Hằng quay người lén lút đối với Đông cùng lộ nói hai câu nói, sau đó đi lên trước đến:

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi muốn dựa vào hắn cứu người, cái này không có gì không đúng, thế nhưng chút ít nhận hết tra tấn giống cái cùng Á Thú còn có những cái...kia bởi vì hắn mà chết đi thú nhân, làm như thế nào cho bọn hắn cái nói rõ?"

Tiểu bạch nhíu mày:

"Người chết không có thể sống lại, chúng ta cũng nên là người sống cân nhắc."

Trực tiếp quay đầu đi, không nhìn Tề Hằng con mắt cùng mọi người tức giận biểu lộ.

Tiểu bạch đại bộ phận trí nhớ đều tại cái sơn động kia ở bên trong, không có như vậy ầm ĩ đám người, không có có nhiều như vậy cùng người tiếp xúc kinh nghiệm, hắn kỳ thật không hiểu nhiều tại sao cùng người khác ở chung, trong trí nhớ của hắn chỉ có ưu, thỉnh thoảng lại giúp hắn từ bên ngoài mang về một điểm mới lạ : tươi sốt đồ chơi, tiểu bạch khi còn bé chưa từng đi thú nhân Bộ Lạc, ánh mắt của hắn chỉ xem tới được tuyết sơn, xem cũng nhìn không tới bên cạnh tuyết sơn.

Khi hắn trường lớn một chút trở lại Bộ Lạc về sau, nội tâm của hắn là sợ hãi , hắn phát hiện không phải hắn một người người nhận thức ưu, ưu cũng nhận thức rất nhiều người, bọn hắn lẫn nhau vui vẻ mà ôm ấp lấy, trò chuyện với nhau, trở lại Bộ Lạc về sau, ưu dáng tươi cười cũng bắt đầu nhiều rồi, hắn mỗi ngày đều có rất nhiều chuyện làm, thời gian của hắn không hề hoàn toàn thuộc về mình.

Tiểu bạch rất tức giận, ưu có rất nhiều người, nhưng hắn chỉ có ưu. Hắn cố ý rời xa ưu, mỗi ngày cùng bạn cùng lứa tuổi đãi cùng một chỗ thời điểm, luôn ngơ ngác một người ngồi ở một bên, trong lòng của hắn hy vọng ưu có thể chú ý tới dị thường của hắn, hắn thậm chí có vài ngày cố ý không trở về trướng bồng ngủ, ngày hôm sau lúc trở về, ưu cũng chỉ là răn dạy vài câu, lại để cho hắn chú ý an toàn, ngoài ra, không có cái gì.

Tiểu bạch càng thêm làm tầm trọng thêm mà làm, hy vọng có thể hấp dẫn ưu chú ý, nhưng không có, theo hắn dần dần lớn lên, ưu đối với hắn dễ dàng tha thứ càng ngày càng nhỏ, hai người thường xuyên cãi nhau, có mấy lần ưu thậm chí muốn động tay đánh hắn, tiểu bạch biết rõ ưu không phải của hắn A Phụ, hắn cũng không phải của hắn a mỗ, hắn chẳng qua là đem mình nuôi lớn người, nhưng hắn không thể không có hắn.

Lần kia không cẩn thận té gảy chân về sau, tiểu bạch lại cũng không có thấy qua ưu, hắn đã tìm được cái kia cùng hắn có tóc bạc thú nhân băng, còn có cái kia cùng hắn có giống như đúc con mắt giống cái Diễm Minh, đây hết thảy đều bị hắn khủng hoảng, có phải hay không ưu sẽ không cần hắn, bởi vì hắn là người khác ấu tể.

A mỗ đối với hắn thật tốt, hắn chưa từng có tại triều buồn bực mùa mưa xuyên qua như vậy sảng khoái quần áo, hắn cũng chưa bao giờ xuyên qua như vậy vừa chân giầy, hắn sợ hãi người khác đối với hắn hảo, nếu như ưu biết có những người khác đối với hắn hảo, ưu có thể hay không không bao giờ ... nữa muốn hắn, cho nên hắn vụng trộm theo Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc chạy.

Tiểu bạch nổi điên bình thường mà trở lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tìm kiếm ưu, có thể gần nhất không có người thấy hắn, giống như cũng không có ai quan tâm hắn, ưu không thấy, thẳng đến có một ngày trong đêm, nhìn hắn gặp Hắc Xà nắm mấy cái bán thú, một cái trong đó, hắn sẽ không nhận lầm, vậy nhất định là ưu, cái này chết tiệt Hắc Xà lại đem ưu biến thành cái dạng kia.

Tiểu bạch biết mình không có bản lãnh đánh chết Hắc Xà đoạt lại ưu, nhưng hắn biết rõ Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cùng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc một bộ phận thú nhân đang tại kế hoạch đả đảo Hắc Xà, cho nên hắn ở đây các loại..., đẳng một thời cơ đem ưu lén ra đến.

Hắn trốn trên tàng cây xem náo nhiệt, rốt cục đang cảm thấy Diễm Minh bị tên kia dùng cánh quạt phi sau khi ra ngoài, mất đi lý trí rồi! Một khắc này, hắn chỉ muốn giết hắn.

Tề Hằng nhìn xem lảng tránh tiểu bạch, đau lòng dị thường, chẳng lẽ đứa nhỏ này trong nội tâm không có nửa điểm băng cùng Diễm Minh vị trí sao!

"Băng cùng Diễm Minh biến thành hình dáng ra sao ngươi trông xem đến sao? Bọn họ là ngươi A Phụ A Mỗ trong lòng ngươi là biết rõ đấy a?"

"Ta A Phụ A Mỗ? Ta A Phụ là ưu, a mỗ cũng là ưu, giáo ta nói chuyện chính là ưu, dạy ta đi đường chính là ưu, ta ngã bệnh suốt đêm dẫn ta tuyết rơi núi chính là ưu."

Tiểu bạch ánh mắt từ lúc mới bắt đầu áy náy mê mang bỗng nhiên trở nên sắc bén lại, hắn rành mạch biết rõ ưu trong lòng hắn vị trí.

Tiểu bạch nói tuy làm cho không người nào có thể phản bác, nhưng băng cùng Diễm Minh nhiều năm như vậy thụ khổ lại hướng ai nói đâu này? Tề Hằng nhịn không được là băng cùng Diễm Minh tranh luận vài câu?

"Diễm Minh kéo lấy bệnh trên hạ thể tuyết sơn tìm ngươi, từ đó về sau liền bệnh căn không dứt, đến bây giờ còn chưa khỏe toàn. Năm đó ngươi là bị Tộc Vu phán xử tế thiên thần hài tử, băng vì ngươi giết chết tộc trưởng, bọn hắn vì ngươi cùng Bộ Lạc tan vỡ, lang thang bên ngoài hơn mười năm. Nếu như ngươi tại bên cạnh bọn họ, ưu có thể là những chuyện ngươi làm, bọn hắn cũng có thể làm được, ngươi hiểu?"

Tiểu bạch trầm mặc một hồi, trong mắt tràn đầy giãy dụa:

"Đối với ngươi không thể không quản ưu, chỉ có hắn có biện pháp cứu ưu."

"NGAO. . . . . Các ngươi làm gì, tiểu bạch, tiểu bạch cứu ta. NGAO. . . .

Đông cùng lộ tại Tề Hằng bày mưu đặt kế hạ thừa dịp mấy người thời gian tranh luận, lặng lẽ vây quanh Hắc Xà đằng sau, một thú một ngụm cắn lấy Hắc Xà trên cánh. Hắc Xà trên cánh xương cốt cùng Ưng tộc xương cốt giống nhau, là trống không, rất dễ cắn đứt. Hắc Xà dốc sức liều mạng muốn bỏ qua cái kia hai cái con báo nhưng không có thành công.

Tinh đám người đôi Hắc Xà hận thấu xương, loại cơ hội này làm sao có thể bỏ qua, nhìn tiểu bạch liếc cũng một loạt trên xuống, một chút thời gian liền kéo xuống hắn hai cánh, thân rắn cũng không có một khối thịt ngon rồi.

"NGAO, tiểu bạch, tiểu bạch, cứu ta.

"Các ngươi, các ngươi làm cái gì?"

Tiểu bạch khiếp sợ nhìn xem đang tại hắn mặt ùa lên thú nhân, nhân số nhiều lắm, hắn muốn ngăn cản cũng không thể nào hạ thủ, có thể tưởng tượng đến ưu, hắn kiên trì tiến lên gạt ra chúng thú nhân, từ bên trong kéo ra khỏi hấp hối Hắc Xà.

"Tốt rồi, tất cả mọi người tới đây a." Gặp mục đích đã đạt tới, Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian gọi quay về Đông cùng đường.

"Tiểu bạch, hắn cũng nên là hành vi của mình trả giá thật nhiều."

Tề Hằng không biết ưu làm sao vậy, tạm thời lưu cái kia Hắc Xà một hơi cũng là có thể , hủy hắn đuôi rắn cùng cánh, hắn hiện tại đã không đủ gây sợ rồi. Chẳng qua là, cái này thú nhân đáng sợ không ngớt ngoại hình của hắn, còn có nội tâm của hắn, về sau cũng muốn một mực giám thị lấy mới tốt. Một khi hắn có cái gì không tốt cử động, cũng tốt sớm cho kịp thu thập hắn.

Viêm không biết lúc nào cũng tiến tới hiện trường, đoán chừng hắn trong sơn động đẳng được không kiên nhẫn được nữa, tiểu gia hỏa cùng Mặc cùng một chỗ đứng ở trong góc nhỏ.

Tề Hằng muốn tại Hắc Xà bên người lưu cái ánh mắt, quét quanh mình thú nhân liếc, âm thầm chọn lấy hai người, Viêm cùng Mặc.

Tề Hằng mắt nhìn Viêm cùng Mặc, lại nhìn mắt tiểu bạch. Nhiều lần hai lần. Viêm cùng Tề Hằng đối mặt mấy lần thậm chí có chút ít ngầm hiểu mà đã minh bạch, đi lên trước đến:

"Ta cảm thấy được như vậy là được rồi, có lẽ cho hắn một cái hối cải để làm người mới cơ hội, tiểu bạch hoàn toàn xứng đáng là chúng ta Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng, quyết định của hắn chính là chúng ta Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc quyết định."

Viêm đi đến tiểu bạch bên người, hai người niên kỷ không sai biệt lắm, Viêm so với tiểu bạch lanh lợi rất nhiều, tiểu bạch phát triển hoàn cảnh rất đơn giản.

Viêm tiểu tử này tâm tư nhanh nhẹn, lưu manh vô lại, nói ra những lời này nhất thời cũng không ai phản bác.

"Tiểu bạch là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người thừa kế không giả, nhưng băng cũng thế, chỉ cần này Hắc Xà còn sống một ngày, ta sẽ không quay về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, ta muốn đi theo băng đi."

Tinh tức giận đi đến Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc một bên, khẩu khí này hắn có thể nuốt không trôi, hắn hận không thể muốn ăn sống cái kia Hắc Xà thịt. Đồng dạng bị buộc bách ăn gây nên huyễn cây cỏ còn sống hơn 100 cái bạch hổ tộc tộc nhân không nói tiếng nào theo sát tinh, đứng ở Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc một bên.

Vừa mới xuất hiện tiểu bạch quả thật làm cho bọn hắn chịu phấn khởi, nhưng giờ phút này bọn hắn chỉ có thất vọng, tiểu bạch quay đầu đi, đôi một đám thất vọng ánh mắt làm như không thấy, đi về hướng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu.

"Cứu cứu hắn."

Một đôi mắt bình tĩnh không có sóng, tộc trưởng vị hắn không có thèm, hắn chỉ cần con rắn này đừng chết rồi, ưu có thể tốt.

Tề Hằng quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn vẫn đang không có thanh tỉnh băng cùng Diễm Minh, lo lắng khó chịu, thương hại hắn đám bọn chúng ái tử chi tâm, tiểu bạch trong thời gian ngắn đều khó có khả năng tiếp nhận bọn họ, dù cho đã tiếp nhận, thân tử quan hệ cũng sẽ không quá thân mật.

Không biết Thần Hi lớn lên về sau có thể hay không cũng gặp phải như vậy một cái lựa chọn, đều là thân bất do kỷ, nhưng nghĩ đến chính mình trút xuống toàn bộ tâm tư nuôi lớn hài tử, cuối cùng lại hòa thân sinh cha mẹ, cái kia trong lòng của mình cũng không chịu nổi a, ai! ! Hy vọng thú nhân tương lai ngày càng nhiều càng tốt, lại cũng sẽ không có ngu muội Tộc Vu xuất hiện, sẽ không muốn xuất hiện loại này cốt nhục chia lìa sự tình.

Đệ 52 chương

Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc nếm qua gây nên huyễn cây cỏ hơn 100 cái thú nhân, cái kia hơn ba mươi bán thú, còn có đằng sau trong sơn động Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc giống cái, Á Thú toàn bộ đều đi theo Đông cùng Tề Hằng trở về Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc. .

Đến tận đây, Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du đệ nhất đại Bộ Lạc Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc nguyên khí đại thương, chia làm hai bộ phân, một bộ phận theo sau băng, một bộ khác phận theo sau tiểu bạch.

Làm cho người vui mừng chính là, bởi vì dùng giản dị áo giáp, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thú nhân phần lớn thụ chút không ngại tánh mạng bị thương ngoài da, có một đừng mấy cái gãy xương, tử thương không tính nghiêm trọng.

Ngược lại là Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc những cái...kia sinh bệnh giống cái cùng Á Thú lại để cho Tề Hằng phí hết không ít sức lực đi cứu trì.

Toàn bộ mùa xuân cùng đem gần một tháng mùa mưa thời gian đều tốn tại trận này chiến sự lên, Tề Hằng cảm giác mình đặc biệt mỏi mệt, hắn thật là nhớ nghỉ ngơi thật tốt thoáng một phát.

Hơn 100 cái Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú nhân này là thanh tráng niên, giống cái cùng Á Thú thêm nữa..., có hơn ba trăm người. Nếu như đem những này người toàn bộ thu vào Bộ Lạc, đôi Bộ Lạc tương lai phát triển vô cùng hữu ích, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc sẽ nhảy lên trở thành một cỡ trung bộ lạc.

Nhưng nghĩ đến bọn họ đều là băng người, Tề Hằng có chút ngượng ngùng ra tay, băng là một có ý nghĩ thú nhân, dùng hắn tài trí làm một cái Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng dư xài.

Cái kia hơn ba mươi bán thú được an bài tại trong sơn cốc bên cạnh trong sơn động, bọn hắn đã là hình người dã thú, ở lại trong bộ lạc dễ dàng đả thương người không nói, bởi vì không hề cho bọn hắn ăn gây nên huyễn cây cỏ còn ưa thích tru lên, Tề Hằng lưu lại Hắc Xà nửa cái mạng cũng chính là vì cái này hơn ba mươi thú nhân, hy vọng viêm năng rất nhanh chút theo Hắc Xà cùng tiểu bạch nào biết như thế nào khiến cái này thú nhân khôi phục nguyên dạng phương pháp.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phòng ở không có mấy gian dư thừa, trong bộ lạc đại đa số thú nhân vợ chồng đều đóng dấu chồng một gian là cho ấu tể gian phòng, hôm nay đem giống cái cùng Á Thú phân biệt an bài xong xuôi, cũng là vừa ở xuống được, nhưng đây không phải kế lâu dài, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc hay là muốn mở rộng, mặc kệ những người này tương lai có đi hay không, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đôi phòng ốc nhu cầu đều cũng có .

Tề Hằng lại để cho lực mang theo Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người xây nhà, những người này tuổi trẻ khỏe mạnh cường tráng, làm việc cũng nhanh chóng, vài ngày thời gian liền che ra không ít phòng ở mới, dùng gia đình làm đơn vị, phân đi ra thiệt nhiều.

Lúc này Tề Hằng lưu lại tưởng tượng, phía ngoài việc nặng toàn bộ lưu cho Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người làm, dù sao bọn hắn cũng muốn rèn luyện cơ bắp, bên trong bàn yên (thuốc) nói đẳng tinh tế sống toàn bộ là lực mang người đang làm. Những vật này, là Tề Hằng dựa vào hấp dẫn tộc nhân đồ vật, không thể ngoài chăn người học rời đi.

Trở lại Bộ Lạc sáng ngày thứ hai, Tề Hằng đã giúp băng làm giải phẫu, đem hắn tất cả lõm đi vào xương sườn nhẹ nhàng mà chọn bình, sau đó càng làm làn da khâu lại rồi.

Xương sườn địa phương so sánh đặc thù, không thể lộn xộn, chỉ có thể nằm tĩnh dưỡng, băng không thể di chuyển những ngày này, còn có Diễm Minh hôn mê mấy ngày nay, tất cả đều là Đông cùng Tề Hằng đang chiếu cố.

Trong lúc Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc mọi người cũng đến thăm qua băng, tinh đại biểu mọi người biểu đạt mọi người ý tứ, bọn hắn hy vọng băng có thể làm Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng trọng chấn Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc.

Băng tuổi không lớn, tâm tình đã tang thương, hắn cảm thấy mệt mỏi, hiện tại chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi, chứng kiến Tề Hằng đối đãi tộc nhân thái độ, hắn không cảm giác mình có thể làm so với hắn hảo. Như vậy cùng một chỗ sáng tạo một cái cộng đồng Bộ Lạc cũng rất tốt, tộc trưởng danh hiệu tại tộc nhân an cư lạc nghiệp trước mặt thật sự không trọng yếu.

"Tinh, ta mệt mỏi, Đông cùng Tề Hằng là ta đã thấy tốt nhất tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, ta sẽ không làm được so với bọn hắn rất tốt, hà tất cố chấp tại chủng tộc phân loại, ta ý định vĩnh viễn lưu tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, không có ý định xây dựng lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc. Long Tắc Tây hậu nhân thì như thế nào, chúng ta là người của hai thế giới, nếu như ngươi muốn xây dựng lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, hỏi như vậy hỏi bọn hắn có nguyện ý hay không đi, nguyện ý đi ngươi liền mang đi a."

"Ngài nói đùa, ta không có ý tứ này, ta không phải hổ tộc thú nhân, không có tư cách đem những này thú nhân mang đi."

Tinh có chút thất vọng, năm đó hắn và không tìm hiểu qua không ít Bộ Lạc, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc là lớn nhất mạnh nhất Bộ Lạc, năm đó vì gia nhập Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cũng phí hết không ít tâm tư tư.

"Không đi nơi nào?"

Không là băng đi rồi trong bộ lạc tộc trưởng, xảy ra lớn như vậy sự tình, vẫn luôn không phát hiện hắn.

"Không đã sớm trốn, hắn biết rõ Hắc Xà sẽ không bỏ qua hắn, liền ẩn nấp rồi."

"Hừ hắn ngược lại tiếc mệnh, chạy trốn nhanh như vậy, hại thảm chúng ta những người này."

Băng nguyên lai là rất bội phục trống không, tại tộc gió bưu hãn Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cũng có thể ngồi trên tộc trưởng vị hơn mười năm, không khẳng định có một ít thủ đoạn, nhưng hiện tại, chỉ còn khinh bỉ.

Tề Hằng thật vất vả giúp xong Bộ Lạc sự tình, cùng với Đông thương lượng đem Thần Hi tiếp trở về, cảm giác rất lâu không có nhìn thấy tiểu gia hỏa mặt, nghe Hồng Vân nói đều nói rất nhiều bảo.

"Thần Hi, a mỗ tới đón ngươi rồi, đến a mỗ bên này."

"Không nên."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Không muốn không muốn."

"Tiểu hài tử bệnh hay quên đại, đoán chừng là đem ngươi đem quên đi, ngươi thường tới đây đi một chút thì tốt rồi."

Tử Đằng a mỗ vẻ mặt yêu thương mà ôm hướng trong ngực nàng chui Thần Hi. Tề Hằng tâm đút, tiểu gia hỏa bệnh hay quên cũng quá lớn.

Ngày thứ ba sáng sớm Tề Hằng liền xin Ưng Thú Nhân nhảy, giúp hắn rút mấy ổ trứng chim, làm bánh ga-tô ba ba mà cho Thần Hi đưa qua.

"Thần Hi, a mỗ trong nhà còn có bánh ga-tô, ngươi theo ta về nhà được không."

Tiểu gia hỏa chỉ lo ăn cũng không nói chuyện, ăn xong về sau, cầm chén muôi đẩy.

"Không nên "

Tề Hằng thật sự là khóc không ra nước mắt, mấy ngày nay mỗi ngày tại nịnh nọt tiểu gia hỏa này giống như đều không có gì dùng. Thu thập xong chén nhỏ:

"Ta đây đi về trước, Diễm Minh vừa mới tỉnh lại, không tốt làm việc, ta còn phải cho bọn hắn đưa cơm đi."

"Hảo, ngươi đi giúp a, Thần Hi để ở chỗ này ngươi cứ yên tâm đi."

Tề Hằng đứng dậy muốn đi, ai ngờ Thần Hi gặp Tề Hằng phải đi lại không vui.

"Ôm một cái, ôm một cái."

"Ai" Tề Hằng cao hứng bừng bừng mà ôm lấy đến, rốt cục lại để cho tiểu viên thịt cam tâm tình nguyện mà cho hắn ôm, ôm hảo thư thái, cảm giác thật hạnh phúc.

"A mỗ mang ngươi đi ra ngoài chơi được không?"

"Hảo."

Tử Đằng a mỗ nhìn xem bị một chén bánh ga-tô thu mua Thần Hi, trong lòng thực không nỡ bỏ, đuổi theo đi ra ngoài dặn dò vài câu:

"Bên ngoài mưa to gió lớn , đừng để bị lạnh."

"Yên tâm đi, Tử Đằng a mỗ, có áo choàng."

"Nếu như nàng tại ngươi cái kia ngủ không quen, ngươi lại cho tới đây."

"Tốt, yên tâm đi, "

"Một hồi sẽ qua nàng nên ngủ trưa rồi."

"Tốt, ta minh bạch."

"Hô ~" Tề Hằng tại hai vị a mỗ trái một câu phải một câu dặn dò trung thiếu chút nữa đi không xuất ra bọn họ sân nhỏ, thật vất vả mới ra các nàng cửa, hai cái lão nhân gia quả thực tịch mịch một ít, về sau có rảnh vẫn là mang nhiều Thần Hi qua đi chơi a.

"Đông, Thần Hi để cho ta ôm. Ha ha "

Tề Hằng đắc ý hướng đông khoe khoang lấy.

"Tiểu phì phì, lại để cho A Phụ cũng ôm một cái được không."

"Hảo."

"Ồ, ngươi mấy ngày nay cái gì cũng không có cho nàng làm, nàng làm sao lại cho ngươi ôm, quá thiên vị."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm quá không công bằng rồi, hắn chạy trước chạy sau mà nịnh nọt nàng, còn chống đỡ không hơn người ta một câu.

"Cái này tiểu bại hoại."

"Thần Hi buổi tối hôm nay có thể trở về đến ngủ sao?"

"Thử xem a, không được lại đưa trở về, loại sự tình này được từ từ sẽ đến, không thể tổn thương hài tử cảm tình."

"Băng cùng Diễm Minh thế nào?"

"Băng khôi phục thực hảo, chẳng qua là Diễm Minh, một mực ở tưởng niệm tiểu bạch."

"Ai! Điều này cũng không có biện pháp."

"Viêm bên kia có không có tin tức?"

Tề Hằng hiện tại quan tâm nhất chính là cái này chuyện, cái kia ba mươi mấy người bán thú đều trên có già dưới có trẻ , hủy một cái chính là hủy một gia đình.

"Buổi sáng hôm nay Mặc cùng hắn tiếp xúc qua, hắn nói trên tuyết sơn có một loại cây cỏ có thể giải gây nên huyễn cây cỏ độc, lại để cho bán thú khôi phục thành nhân loại bộ dạng. Hắn vụng trộm lấy ra một cây cây cỏ cho chúng ta, ta nghĩ đẳng băng hoặc là Lam khôi phục, cùng đi tuyết sơn tìm xem xem."

"Băng cùng Lam đều ít nhất một tháng mới có thể dưỡng tốt, những cái...kia bán thú như vậy giam trong sơn động cũng không phải biện pháp, ta xem ngươi hai ngày này liền tổ chức nhân thủ thượng tuyết sơn a."

"Được rồi. Cũng không biết cái kia Hắc Xà có không có nói sai."

"Ta xem không có dễ dàng như vậy lại để cho hắn nói thật, có không có nói sai rất nhanh sẽ biết. Lại lưu hắn vài ngày a."

Tề Hằng một tay cầm đồ ăn một tay ôm Thần Hi đi vào Diễm Minh phòng ở, mới vừa vào cửa trông thấy Diễm Minh tại bếp lò bên cạnh bận việc.

"Diễm Minh, ngươi còn không có hảo, đừng đứng lên mò mẫm bận việc, ta không phải đem cơm đưa tới sao, ngươi có phải hay không ghét bỏ ta làm không thể ăn?"

"Không phải, không phải, như vậy quá phiền toái các ngươi trong nội tâm của ta băn khoăn."

Diễm Minh gần nhất rất cảm tính, động một chút lại rơi nước mắt, Tề Hằng cảm thấy nàng là quá rảnh rỗi rồi, trong nội tâm tổng đang suy nghĩ lung tung.

"Đi a mỗ đám bọn họ bên kia ngồi một chút a, đừng mỗi ngày tự giam mình ở trong phòng."

"Băng trong nhà, ta đi ra cũng ngồi không yên."

"Băng có người hỗ trợ chiếu cố , ngươi đi ra ngoài một hồi không sao ."

"Tộc Vu nói cũng đúng, Diễm Minh ngươi đi ra ngoài đi một chút, đôi thân thể cũng tốt."

"Cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ các nàng học một ít dệt vải a, cuối năm nay sẽ có rất nhiều vải bông có khiếu:chất vải , đến lúc đó cho băng làm một bộ, so vải bố thoải mái."

"Hảo" Diễm Minh nhãn tình sáng lên. Đẳng Diễm Minh ra phòng ở, băng cùng Tề Hằng nói:

"Là nhỏ bạch lưu lại cái kia Hắc Xà một mạng sao?"

"Ừ, tiểu bạch muốn cứu ưu."

"Chúng ta thiếu nợ ưu , hắn cứu được tiểu bạch một mạng càng làm hắn dưỡng dục trưởng thành, cứu hắn cũng là nên phải đấy. Chẳng qua là việc này không tốt hướng những người khác nói rõ."

"Tạm thời lưu hắn một cái mạng vài ngày a, bên này cũng có hơn ba mươi bán thú, xem có thể hay không cứu, có thể cứu là tốt nhất rồi, không thể, lại khoảnh khắc Hắc Xà không muộn."

"Đến lúc đó, ta tự mình đi giết hắn. Ta trước kia vẫn muốn biết rõ Thần Tuyền Đại Lục sự tình, từ khi ta biết mình thú hình là bạch hổ về sau, liền muốn đi xem. Nhưng là hiện tại ta không muốn đi rồi, bên kia sinh hoạt có lẽ không phải ta trong tưởng tượng tốt đẹp như vậy. Ta chỉ muốn im lặng mà cùng Diễm Minh trải qua bình thường ngày. Tộc Vu, ta ý định vĩnh viễn lưu tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, không đi nữa rồi, hy vọng ngài thu lưu."

Tề Hằng sững sờ, việc này băng chưa bao giờ chính thức nhả ra. Đây chính là đại hỷ sự nha!

"Hoan nghênh hoan nghênh, chẳng qua là ngươi có muốn hay không cùng Diễm Minh còn có tộc nhân khác thương lượng một chút."

"Tộc nhân đi lưu chính bọn hắn quyết định, ta chỉ có thể quản quản tự chính mình. Diễm Minh sớm đã có phương diện này ý tứ. Còn có một việc muốn mời Tộc Vu hỗ trợ, chính là tiểu bạch, người xem hắn có thể hay không nguyện ý nhận thức hạ chúng ta."

"Nói thật, tiểu bạch là một trọng tình trọng nghĩa hảo hài tử, chỉ cần các ngươi thiệt tình đối với hắn, tuy nhiên ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng trong lòng của hắn là có các ngươi, nếu muốn như từ nhỏ nuôi dưỡng ở bên cạnh hài tử như vậy cùng các ngươi thân mật khăng khít là không thể nào, không bằng chờ ngươi dưỡng tốt thân thể chúng ta lên núi hái nhân sâm, cho Diễm Minh bồi bổ, các ngươi một lần nữa sinh một cái a, cũng cho Diễm Minh cái trong nội tâm ký thác."

Đệ 53 chương

Băng thở dài, Tề Hằng còn không có sinh dục qua, hắn không sẽ minh bạch, một cái thân sinh ấu tể đối với A Phụ A Mỗ mà nói là như thế nào tồn tại, cho dù hắn từ nhỏ không có ở bên người lớn lên, cho dù hắn cùng mình A Phụ A Mỗ không thân, hắn ở đây A Phụ A Mỗ trong nội tâm vị trí cũng vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không bị thay thế.

"Như vậy cũng tốt, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy." Băng ngoài miệng nói tiêu sái, trong nội tâm lại rầu rĩ khó chịu.

Tề Hằng đem Viêm lấy tới cái kia cây cỏ cho băng nhìn nhìn:

"Băng, đây là Viêm mang tới , Hắc Xà cùng tiểu bạch nói loài cỏ này có thể trị hết bán thú. Ngươi xem một chút, nhận thức sao "

Băng cầm ở trong tay nhìn kỹ một chút, đặt ở cái mũi bên cạnh nghe nghe:

"Loài cỏ này ta đã thấy, không biết có thể ăn được hay không, cũng không biết có chỗ lợi gì."

"A, đã nhìn thấy ở nơi nào?"

"Năm đó ta cùng Diễm Minh mất đi vào cái kia ôn hòa trong động, có ôn hòa nước, loài cỏ này liền sinh trưởng ở ôn hòa nước bên cạnh."

Long Sơn thượng vẫn còn ấm tuyền? Đây chính là cái nơi tốt, Tề Hằng có chút hưng phấn mà hỏi:

"Vị trí cụ thể ở nơi nào?"

"Tại Long Sơn bên cạnh phía sau, chỗ đó có chỗ bất ngờ vách núi, đại đa số thú nhân này biết rõ chỗ đó, Tộc Vu dùng để tế thiên thần ấu tể đều sẽ đặt tại cái kia trên vách đá, vách núi phía dưới là được."

Nói đến đây nhi, băng thần sắc lại ảm đạm xuống dưới.

"Ta để cho bọn họ đi tìm tìm."

Sáng ngày thứ hai thu thập thỏa đáng về sau, Đông mang lên thành cùng nhảy, tường hướng Long Sơn xuất phát rồi, hôm nay đã có Ưng Thú Nhân, đi nơi nào đều tương đối dễ dàng, nguyên lai muốn lên Long Sơn, phải trải qua dưới núi cọp răng kiếm địa bàn, hiện tại trực tiếp lại để cho Ưng Thú Nhân mang theo bay qua đi là được rồi.

Long Sơn bên cạnh phía sau địa hình dốc đứng, băng không nói, còn thật không dễ dàng tìm được. Đông biết rõ, loại này ôn hòa nước gọi suối nước nóng, Tề Hằng nói cho hắn biết .

Cạnh suối nước nóng mọc ra mảng lớn mảng lớn loài cỏ này, đại đa số đều bị ngắt lấy rồi, bởi vì mép nước ôn hòa ướt át, bên cạnh có không ít động vật lưu lại dấu chân, mọi người chọn còn dư lại ngắt lấy sạch sẽ, lại đã bên cạnh huyệt động ngắt lấy đi một tí, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, nhất định là tiểu bạch đã tới rồi.

Trên tuyết sơn khí hậu hay thay đổi, Đông bọn hắn vừa muốn lúc trở về liền đã tao ngộ bão tuyết, không có biện pháp xuống núi, chỉ đành chịu trong sơn động né một đêm.

Lúc nửa đêm mấy cái thú nhân nghe thấy kỹ càng tác tác thanh âm đều lập tức tỉnh lại, chỉ thấy một cái lớn bụng con chuột theo núi trong cơ thể trong lỗ nhỏ chui ra, cái kia phình bụng con chuột không biết là mang thai còn là thế nào nhìn qua trạng thái không tốt lắm, bụng quá lớn, nó đi một bước chuyển một bước, cọ đã đến suối nước nóng bên cạnh vừa rồi mọi người hái cây cỏ địa phương.

Cái kia con chuột chợt phát hiện suối nước nóng trong sơn động còn có mặt khác đại chỉ là động vật về sau, hiển nhiên lại càng hoảng sợ, nó lại bắt đầu trở về chuyển động bước chân, chuyển lấy đi vài bước, thấy kia mấy đại chỉ khẽ động cũng không có nhúc nhích, do dự một hồi liền lại đã trở về, ăn hết hai gốc loài cỏ này, liền ngồi ở chỗ kia hổn hển mang thở gấp.

Một chút thời gian, cái kia con chuột tựa hồ là đau cực kỳ bắt đầu đầy đất lăn qua lăn lại, lại qua không ít thời gian, sinh ra một cái siêu đại ấu tể, bình thường con chuột một ổ sẽ xảy ra rất nhiều chỉ ấu tể, nhưng cái này chú chuột chỉ sinh ra cái này một cái, cái con kia ấu tể giống như sinh hạ đến sẽ không có khí tức.

Mấy cái thú nhân hai mặt nhìn nhau, cỏ này thật có thể chữa bệnh sao? Cỏ này rốt cuộc là dùng làm gì, hay là cái con kia Hắc Xà nói bừa a! Ngày hôm sau buổi chiều phong tuyết ngừng mọi người liền rơi xuống tuyết sơn.

Đông đem chính mình thấy cùng Tề Hằng nói một lần, Tề Hằng ngây dại, nghe Đông nói như vậy, loài cỏ này giống như là nạo thai thuốc hoặc là trợ sản hay sao? Cái này thật có thể trì những thứ này bán thú bệnh sao? Như thế xem ra, cái kia Hắc Xà nói hưu nói vượn tỷ lệ rất lớn.

Tề Hằng đem loài cỏ này trải tại trên giường gạch hong khô, lại để cho Mặc tiếp tục cùng Viêm liên hệ, nhìn xem bên kia ưu đến cùng có hay không tốt một chút. Nhưng Mặc vẫn luôn không có liên hệ với Viêm. Vì an toàn để đạt được mục đích, Tề Hằng không có đem loài cỏ này cho những cái...kia bán thú ăn, giống cái ăn hết sẽ rơi thai dược thảo, cũng không biết giống đực ăn hết sẽ như thế nào, vẫn là đừng loạn ăn đi.

Tám ngày sau đó, Viêm đã trở về.

"Ưu ăn hết cái loại này cây cỏ, cũng không có hảo, thổ huyết không ngớt còn tiêu ra máu, tiểu bạch muốn giận điên lên, hắn đem Hắc Xà hiểu rõ tay chém đứt rồi, đem hàm răng của hắn đều nhổ sạch hiểu rõ, về sau Hắc Xà thật sự không chịu nổi cùng tiểu bạch nói, loài cỏ này giải dược chỉ có Thần Tuyền Đại Lục có, hắn lại để cho tiểu bạch dẫn hắn quay về Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, hắn nói gia tộc của hắn bên trong có có thể cứu ưu Tộc Vu, tiểu bạch tức giận không có khống chế tốt độ mạnh yếu, đem cái kia Hắc Xà véo chết rồi."

"Sau đó thì sao? Tiểu Bạch và ưu hiện tại thế nào?"

"Tiểu bạch mang theo ưu buổi sáng hôm nay đã thượng Long Sơn rồi."

"Cái gì? Thượng Long Sơn, hắn muốn đi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục?"

Đạo kia tuyết sơn khó có thể vượt qua, hơi không cẩn thận, sẽ có lo lắng tính mạng, Tề Hằng có chút do dự có muốn hay không nói cho băng cùng Diễm Minh, rốt cuộc là bọn hắn thân sinh ấu tể.

Nếu như nói cho bọn hắn biết rồi, vạn nhất bọn hắn không để ý tánh mạng của mình không nên thượng tuyết sơn đi tìm tiểu bạch làm sao bây giờ, băng ngực xương sườn còn không có trường hảo, Diễm Minh thân thể cũng tuyệt đối nhịn không được. Nhưng nếu như không nói cho bọn hắn biết, chỉ sợ về sau bọn hắn đã biết, muốn mất đi người bạn này rồi, Tề Hằng cân nhắc liên tục, quyết định tránh đi Diễm Minh trước tiên đem tiểu bạch tình huống nói cho băng.

Diễm Minh hai ngày này đôi dệt vải sinh ra hứng thú thật lớn, mỗi ngày đều sẽ đi Đông Hoa a mỗ chỗ đó học trong chốc lát, Tề Hằng thừa dịp Diễm Minh đi ra ngoài thời gian, tìm đến băng, cùng hắn nói tiểu bạch tình huống, ra ngoài ý định đấy, băng không nghĩ giống như trung phản ứng mãnh liệt.

"Tiểu bạch từ nhỏ tại tuyết sơn lớn lên, so với chúng ta phía dưới thú nhân càng thêm chịu rét, hắn lại mọc ra cánh, nếu như muốn bay càng tuyết sơn lời mà nói..., xác xuất thành công vẫn tương đối cao. Hắn so với ta càng thêm dễ dàng vượt qua tuyết sơn. Của ta A Phụ cả đời không có hóa hình, đã đến tiểu bạch thế hệ này mới tái hiện tổ tông ngoại hình, lại để cho hắn quay về đi xem a, hắn đã nhanh trưởng thành, hắn có thể quyết định chính mình tương lai đường, cho dù ta đuổi theo đi, cũng không có khả năng ngăn cản được hắn, cùng hắn ở chung được nhiều ngày như vậy, ta hiểu rõ hắn, ai cũng không ngăn cản được hắn."

Cái này ấu tể tính cách có nhiều chỗ vẫn là rất như chính mình , ví dụ như quật cường, băng thất thần trong chốc lát:

"Chẳng qua là, chuyện này đừng nói cho Diễm Minh."

"Hảo."

Tề Hằng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, khá tốt băng rất lý tính, nếu không hắn cũng không biết làm như thế nào khuyên hắn. Cái kia Hắc Xà chết rồi, cái này hơn ba mươi bán thú có thể làm sao bây giờ, Tề Hằng đối với bọn họ thật sự là thúc thủ vô sách. Không biết Đạo Trưởng thời gian không ăn cái loại này cây cỏ có thể hay không chậm rãi nuôi dưỡng trở về.

Lại qua một tháng, mùa mưa chuẩn bị kết thúc, mỗi ngày thưa thớt vũ ít hơn rồi, mới tới thú nhân cùng giống cái toàn bộ phân đã đến phòng ở, băng tổn thương cũng nuôi dưỡng được không sai biệt lắm, Tề Hằng kế hoạch lấy cùng băng cùng nhau lên núi tìm người tham gia (sâm) đi.

Nhân sâm ưa thích râm mát, ướt át hoàn cảnh, phần lớn sinh trưởng ở ngày đêm độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày giác tiểu trên sườn núi, có cũng dài tại tạp trong rừng cây, chia làm sơn sâm cùng nơi ở ẩn tham gia (sâm), Tề Hằng muốn đi trong núi lớn nhiều tìm chút ít thứ tốt, cho nên, là hơn dẫn theo mấy người.

Lam trên cánh xương cốt so sánh đặc thù, phải lớn lên hoàn toàn tốt rồi mới có thể một lần nữa vỗ cánh, cho nên, hắn trên cánh băng bó còn không có dỡ xuống đến, Lam suốt hơn một tháng không có thu hồi cánh, tương đối khó chịu, ngủ cũng chỉ có thể nằm sấp lấy ngủ, ai oán không thôi, cho nên lần này cũng không có mang lên hắn, mang lên Ưng tộc nhảy, tường còn có băng cùng thành. Trong bộ lạc cũng nên lưu cái quản sự người, Thần Hi thật vất vả chịu về nhà ngủ, cũng muốn có người chiếu cố, cho nên Đông liền ở lại bộ lạc.

Tề Hằng chỉ huy mọi người đi vào tới gần Thiên Khôn Hà cái kia đoạn sơn mạch sau lưng, cùng mọi người đã nói nhân sâm cành lá hình dạng liền bắt đầu tìm tòi, Tề Hằng chuẩn bị tảng đá cái xẻng nhỏ, cùng nhánh dây biên tiểu sọt, rổ, trông thấy tức giận cái gì vị thích hợp làm đồ gia vị đồ vật mà ngay cả lấy bùn đất cùng cây móc ra, đặt ở tiểu sọt, rổ ở bên trong.

Mà băng, hiển nhiên so Tề Hằng có kinh nghiệm nhiều hơn, hắn chủ muốn tuyển chọn một ít có trùng động có vết cắn thực vật móc ra, để tại chính mình sọt, rổ ở bên trong.

Còn lại ba người liền đối với mấy cái này hoàn toàn không có hứng thú rồi, trước kia bách tại sinh hoạt áp lực, mỗi ngày đều giãy dụa tại sinh tồn biên giới, hiện tại đã có vũ khí về sau, đi săn cũng càng phát ra thuận buồm xuôi gió, đôi không biết địa vực sợ hãi cũng nhỏ hơn không ít, mấy cái thú nhân mượn cắt cỏ danh nghĩa tại trong rừng quay trở về lấy chơi.

Tề Hằng ra Bộ Lạc cơ hội quá ít, thiệt nhiều động vật đều chưa từng gặp qua, có ngay từ đầu đến đã nhìn thấy cái chủng loại kia đại con thỏ, còn có cánh tay giống nhau phẩm chất sâu róm, Ngũ Thải Ban Lan núi lớn gà, còn có màu xanh lá , màu đỏ núi con ếch, Tề Hằng đều không ngoại lệ mà nghĩ tới như thế nào ăn bọn hắn.

Đương nhiên băng bọn hắn cũng không có lại để cho hắn thất vọng, giữa trưa ăn trơn mềm gà rừng thịt, một đám thú nhân này bắt đầu thè lưỡi ra liếm ngón tay, trước kia bọn hắn cũng không có đem loại vật này cho rằng đồ ăn tới bắt, bắt loại vật này hao phí thời gian còn thịt thiếu, một cái trưởng thành thú nhân ăn được ba bốn chỉ mới đưa đem ăn no.

Long Sơn là một tòa bảo tàng, phía trên cây ăn quả không ít, rất làm cho người kinh hỉ chính là Tề Hằng phát hiện mấy cây đại hạc đào: óc chó cây, hạc đào: óc chó vừa mới bắt đầu đến rơi xuống thời điểm bên ngoài bao lấy một tầng màu xanh lá dày đặc da, trải qua tuyết quý cùng mùa xuân, màu xanh lá da biến thành màu nâu, lại trải qua gần ba tháng mùa mưa, mất dưới tàng cây hạc đào: óc chó đều lộ ra bên trong cứng rắn xác.

Cái này hạc đào: óc chó rõ ràng so Tề Hằng tại nhà gia gia trên núi trông thấy hạc đào: óc chó đại, mọi người chính giữa ăn thịt nướng thời điểm, Tề Hằng ném đi mấy cái tại hỏa bên cạnh nướng, một chút thời gian, hạc đào: óc chó khẩu nổ bể ra đến, bên trong đậm đặc nướng chín quả vỏ cứng ít nước mùi thơm lại để cho băng bọn người thẳng mắt.

Quá thơm rồi, Tề Hằng lốp bốp đi ra mấy cái, quá nóng, có thể tất cả mọi người đợi không được, khiến cho băng theo bên cạnh hái được vài miếng đại lá cây ôm lấy đến một tách ra hai nửa, băng phân cho Tề Hằng một nửa, mặt khác mấy cái thú nhân này tay làm hàm nhai mà chính mình đẩy ra rồi, theo bên cạnh gãy một đoạn ngắn khoẻ mạnh chút nhánh cây đào lấy ăn, thật sự rất thơm nha! Ngoại trừ Tề Hằng từng thú nhân này ăn hết năm sáu cái.

"Cái này chúng ta mang nhiều một ít trở về đi!"

Bất đồng Tề Hằng nói, mọi người đều nhất trí thỉnh cầu mang nhiều một ít trở về.

"Chúng ta trước tìm người tham gia (sâm), đẳng lúc trở về dùng nhánh dây biên mấy cái cái túi mang về một ít, nếu như còn muốn, đẳng sau này trở về tổ chức thú nhân lại chuyên môn đến nhặt."

"Loại này trái cây tên gì? Hàng năm lúc nào ngắt lấy?"

"Loại này trái cây gọi hạc đào: óc chó, hàng năm trời thu ngắt lấy, chính là hàng năm trời thu ngắt lấy thời điểm không phải như vậy tử, bên ngoài bao lấy một tầng màu xanh lá da."

"A, chúng ta hàng năm trời thu đều đến ngắt lấy, cái này mấy cây cây giống giống như là giống nhau cây, không bằng chúng ta đào mấy cây trở về loại a."

Tên gia hỏa này ngược lại là học xong cấy ghép bổn sự, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy, Tề Hằng tán thưởng gật đầu, tại gia gia quê quán giống như không ai ở nhà phụ cận gieo trồng hạc đào: óc chó, đều là đẳng mùa thu đến trên núi ngắt lấy một ít, cũng không biết gieo trồng trở về được không sống.

Đệ 54 chương

"Ý nghĩ này không tệ, chờ chúng ta lúc trở về có thể mang lên một lượng khỏa hạc đào: óc chó cây cây non chủng tại thôn bên cạnh thử nhìn một chút."

Mọi người nhu cầu tự nhiên không thể bị xem nhẹ, quản lý hắn loại không loại được sống, trước thử một chút xem sao. .

Giữa trưa ăn gà rừng thịt là thật hương nha! Cái loại này thịt gà chỉ mỗi hắn có trơn mềm cùng mùi thơm lại để cho Tề Hằng quay về suy nghĩ một chút buổi trưa, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại còn có thể nhịn không được nuốt khẩu nước miếng, đi vào dị thế về sau sẽ không có nếm qua thịt gà rồi, loại này nguyên nước nguyên vị thịt gà vẫn là khi còn bé tại nông thôn lúc ăn vào gà đất hương vị.

Hôm nay trong thành thị thịt gà đều biến vị rồi, đều là nuôi dưỡng ăn thịt gà, vì tiết kiệm thành phẩm, tất cả gà đều nhốt ở trong lồng nuôi dưỡng, đút vỗ béo thức ăn gia súc, sinh tồn hoàn cảnh cũng nhỏ đến thương cảm. Cái loại này thịt gà nhai tại trong miệng như đầu gỗ tra giống nhau, một điểm không có thịt gà vốn mùi thơm, còn trộn lẫn lấy kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ gia vị vị. Nguyên lai tưởng rằng chính mình trưởng thành khẩu vị biến xảo quyệt rồi, hôm nay xem ra không phải như vậy, là xác thực không thể ăn rồi.

Thần Hi hàm răng đã dài ra hảo mấy viên, ăn loại này thịt thích hợp nhất, sau này trở về, nhất định phải làm cho Đông tới đây nhiều bắt mấy cái mang về nuôi, có lẽ còn có thể nhặt được trứng. Nghe nói nuôi trong nhà gà cũng là theo gà rừng thuần dưỡng mà đến đâu!

Con thỏ năng lực sinh sản cường, sinh tồn năng lực cũng cường, ăn đồ vật cũng tùy ý có thể thấy được, Tề Hằng vốn nghĩ đến phải nuôi thực , nhưng nghĩ tới đây con thỏ khổng lồ như vậy hình thể, thì có bắn tỉa sở.

Con thỏ am hiểu đào thành động, hình thể quá lớn, cùng thú nhân đào động bổn sự cũng tương xứng, cũng không thể che mấy gian tảng đá phòng ở chuyên môn nuôi dưỡng con thỏ a! Cái kia được che bao nhiêu một căn phòng nha, chuyện này đẳng sau này trở về cùng Đông lại thương lượng một chút hơn nữa.

Băng cùng Tề Hằng đến Long Sơn mục đích chủ yếu là tìm người tham gia (sâm), trên chân núi hoảng du ba ngày, không có nhìn thấy nhân sâm bóng dáng, hai người không khỏi có chút gấp.

Tề Hằng âm thầm đối với chính mình sinh ra hoài nghi, có thể hay không nhớ lộn nhân sâm tập tính? Vẫn là cái chỗ này căn bản cũng không có nhân sâm? Băng cùng Tề Hằng không có có tâm tư lại đào một ít không thể làm chung thực vật rồi, cũng không tâm tư còn muốn lấy ăn, mỗi ngày đều nắm chặt thời gian tìm người tham gia (sâm).

Tìm được ngày thứ tư thời điểm, Tề Hằng muốn buông tha cho, đại khái là tìm kiếm sơn mạch không đúng, lại đến dưới núi trong rừng cây tìm xem a, nhân sâm cũng là có thể ngộ nhưng không thể cầu , hàng năm lên núi đào tham gia (sâm) người không phải mỗi người đều có thu hoạch . Băng rất thất lạc, có lẽ truyền thuyết chẳng qua là truyền thuyết mà thôi.

Đã ăn cơm trưa, mọi người ý định đi trở về, gặp băng cùng Tề Hằng ủ rũ bộ dáng, tường cùng nhảy cũng không có tâm tình chơi đùa rồi, hai người phi tại trong rừng dò đường, bỗng nhiên trông thấy một cây thực vật cùng Tề Hằng miêu tả rất giống, hưng phấn mà đối với Tề Hằng hô:

"Tộc Vu, ngài mau đến xem, cái này có phải là người hay không tham gia (sâm)?"

Băng cùng Tề Hằng đều chịu chấn động, tranh thủ thời gian đi tới.

"Ở nơi nào?" Tề Hằng tại tường chỉ địa phương tìm kiếm khắp nơi, cũng không có tìm được người hắn muốn tìm tham gia (sâm).

"Ngay ở chỗ này, tại ngươi chân phải bên cạnh." Tường theo trên cây nhảy xuống chỉ vào Tề Hằng bên chân một cây cao lớn thực vật nói.

"Cái gì? Như thế nào cao như vậy?"

Tề Hằng giật mình mà ngẩng đầu nhìn bên người cái kia một đại gốc thực vật, khoan hãy nói, quả nhiên hình thái chính là phóng đại bản nhân sâm. Tâm niệm một chuyến bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, đều tự trách mình quá không tỉ mỉ tâm, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục vật gì đều đại, như thế nào còn có thể dựa theo nguyên lai thế giới nhân sâm cành lá lớn nhỏ đến ở bên cạnh tìm người tham gia (sâm), trách không được tìm không thấy.

"Đào đào thử một chút xem sao "

"Hảo."

Băng xuất ra cái xẻng nhỏ cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi xuống đất đào, khá lắm, móc ra vừa nhìn, chừng nửa người đến cao, tăng thêm sợi râu đều có một người cao. Xem cái này hình thái, hình như con thoi, có phần xiên, bề ngoài giống như hình người là người tham gia (sâm) không thể nghi ngờ, lớn như vậy nhân sâm Tề Hằng còn là lần đầu tiên cách nhìn, thực không thể tin được cái này cùng mình quê quán nhân sâm là cùng một cái giống.

"Tường, nhảy hai người các ngươi bay lên, lại tại phụ cận tìm một chút, xem có hay không những người khác tham gia (sâm) rồi."

"Hảo "

Đã biết nhân sâm cụ thể hình thái, hai người rất nhanh lại đã tìm được rất nhiều gốc, Long Sơn quả thật là tọa Bảo Sơn, một ít miếng đất lúc nãy đào được tám khối.

"Tốt rồi, trước đào nhiều như vậy a, chúng ta trở về trước thử xem dược tính." Nếu như cùng nhân sâm hiệu quả bất đồng, như vậy móc ra cũng liền bạch đào.

"Hảo."

Băng quá kích động, rốt cuộc tìm được trong truyền thuyết thần dược rồi, Diễm Minh được cứu rồi, đợi nàng dưỡng tốt thân thể, tranh thủ thời gian tái sinh một cái ấu tể a, nàng như vậy mỗi ngày buồn bực không vui tổng không phải biện pháp.

Mọi người cùng ngày đã đi xuống Long Sơn, bởi vì tìm được người rồi tham gia (sâm), băng cũng không có tâm tư lại đi làm cho cái khác, mọi người liền quyết định về trước đi.

Băng tại trên đường trở về bắt con thỏ, đói bụng nó hai ngày, ngày thứ ba đem nhân sâm đút cho nó ăn, cái kia con thỏ nhịn không quá đói liền ăn hết, đại con thỏ vui vẻ cả đêm không có chuyện, chỉ ăn một chút như vậy điểm, vẫn sống lực mười phần.

Tại con thỏ trên người thí nghiệm qua về sau băng liền tại trên người mình làm thí nghiệm rồi, chỉ nếu không có độc, hắn đều ăn trước ăn xem.

Lớn như vậy nhân sâm tại Long Sơn thượng cũng không biết bao nhiêu tuổi, Tề Hằng dặn dò băng không thể ăn nhiều, chỉ có thể từng điểm từng điểm mà ăn, ăn nhiều sẽ chảy máu mũi , băng đều cẩn thận mà nhớ kỹ. Băng không dám ăn nhiều, chỉ ăn trong đó một rễ cây tử, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân có dùng không hết khí lực, trong nội tâm mừng thầm, quả nhiên là thần dược.

Tổng cộng đào tám khối nhân sâm, băng lưu lại bốn khối, hai khỏa Tề Hằng để lại, hai khỏa cho Lam tốt đẹp kỳ.

Nhân sâm dược hiệu rất rõ rệt, Diễm Minh ăn hết nửa tháng tả hữu sắc mặt rõ ràng hồng nhuận, ánh mắt như nước long lanh sóng ánh sáng liễm diễm, đi đường làm việc đều có khí lực rất nhiều, một tờ mỹ nhân mặt bởi vì đã có huyết sắc, liền có hơn bôi diễm lệ, không chỉ nói mặt khác thú nhân, Tề Hằng đều nhìn nhiều vài lần, nhắm trúng băng càng thêm cẩn thận, mỗi ngày đều một tấc cũng không rời. Tiểu bạch cũng chỉ di truyền nàng một đôi mắt mà thôi, cái này nếu sinh cái tiểu thư tính, không biết bao nhiêu năm nhẹ thú nhân muốn tranh giành bể đầu rồi. Mỹ kỳ một cây còn không có ăn xong cũng không dám ăn nữa rồi, nàng cảm giác mình đã khôi phục được tốt nhất trạng thái.

Nhảy cùng tường ghi nhớ lấy trên núi hạc đào: óc chó, sau khi trở về không thể chờ đợi được mà khắp nơi tuyên dương bọn hắn ăn vào hạc đào: óc chó có bao nhiêu ăn ngon, thuận lợi chiêu mộ hơn tám mươi cái thú nhân, lại hướng Long Sơn xuất phát rồi, lúc này đây Đông dẫn đội, Tề Hằng dặn dò hắn nhiều trảo mấy cái gà rừng trở về, công mẹ đều muốn, muốn sống , đối với nhà mình Á Thú yêu cầu, Đông tự nhiên rất thích ý cống hiến sức lực.

Thần Hi hiện tại càng lúc càng lớn cũng càng ngày càng hoạt bát, mỗi một ngày đều tinh lực vô hạn, Tề Hằng cảm thấy mang theo nàng so sánh với núi hái thuốc còn muốn mệt mỏi rất nhiều, nàng mỗi ngày đều muốn đi ra ngoài chơi trong nhà là một khắc đều ngồi không yên.

Thần Hi gần nhất say mê Hồng Vân gia tiểu thú nhân, cái kia tiểu thú nhân còn không quá sẽ đến quay về hóa hình, mỗi lần biến thành thú hình đều muốn bị Thần Hi chà đạp / lận rất lâu.

Thần Hi đặc biệt ưa thích ôm tiểu thú nhân, sói con tể lông xù , sữa ở bên trong bập bẹ, bởi vì bị Hồng Vân quát lớn qua mấy lần, mỗi lần bị Thần Hi ôm vào cũng không giãy dụa, không dám lộ ra hàm răng cùng móng tay, không có biện pháp chỉ có thể ở trong ngực nàng giả bộ ngủ lấy, bởi vì hắn càng giãy dụa Thần Hi càng là vuốt ve nhanh, tiểu mô hình (khuôn đúc) tiểu tử, Tề Hằng sửng sốt tại trên mặt hắn nhìn ra bất đắc dĩ, Tề Hằng mỗi lần đều răn dạy Thần Hi vài câu, mỗi lần đều bị Hồng Vân ngăn cản:

"Không có chuyện gì đâu, ấu tể tầm đó thường xuyên đùa giỡn, là bọn hắn trao đổi phương thức, cũng lại để cho thân thể của bọn hắn càng thêm cường tráng."

Tề Hằng không im lặng, nghe nói ba bốn tuổi hài tử liền con chó đều ngại, cái này không đến một tuổi ấu tể đã Sói đều ngại rồi.

Mỹ kỳ gia tiểu thư tính so Thần Hi có điểm nhát gan, mỹ kỳ đôi đứa bé này vô cùng bảo bối, sợ nàng cảm lạnh mùa mưa ôm ra đến thời gian rất ít, nhìn thấy Thần Hi chơi vui vẻ, cũng có chút nghĩ tới đi sờ sờ, mỹ kỳ cũng cổ vũ nàng cùng Thần Hi cùng nhau chơi đùa, nhưng mỗi lần gần đến giờ động thủ nàng liền càng làm cái đầu nhỏ giấu ở mỹ kỳ trong ngực rồi. Như vậy ấu tể liền lộ ra bó tay bó chân, mỹ kỳ có đôi khi sẽ có chút sinh khí.

"Từ từ sẽ đến, từ từ sẽ đến."

Tất cả mọi người như vậy khích lệ nàng, đây không phải ấu tể trách nhiệm, như thế nào nuôi dưỡng ấu tể, ấu tể là cái gì tính cách cùng đại nhân giáo dục phương pháp là phân không ra .

Hồng Vân gia tiểu á thú gọi là gọi Cầu Cầu, hắn lớn lên càng lúc càng giống cái bóng rồi, cái kia khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mập đều đột đi ra, miệng nhỏ giống như không khép được giống nhau ục ục lấy, thật đáng yêu, tiểu á thú cái đuôi cùng lỗ tai đã thu lại, Tề Hằng một mực không có tìm được cơ hội thích hợp lấy tay sờ sờ, trong nội tâm cảm thấy hảo tiếc nuối.

Ba ngày về sau Đông đã trở về, Tề Hằng lại để cho Đông tại nhà mình phòng ở bên cạnh nổi lên một gian nhỏ phòng ở, nóc phòng một nửa là tấm ván gỗ, một nửa khác chỉ dùng để nhánh dây biên chế võng, như vậy gà rừng đã phi không đi, cũng có thể phơi nắng đến mặt trời.

Chẳng qua là cái này mấy cái không cam lòng bị nhốt gà rừng luôn nghĩ đến muốn chạy đi, mỗi sáng sớm Tề Hằng tới đây cho ăn thời điểm, tổng có thể chứng kiến cái kia mấy cái gà rừng đúng tại trong lưới không thể động đậy. Tề Hằng không cách nào, chỉ phải dùng cốt đao ngăn cách núi cánh gà thượng lông vũ, nhổ các nàng cái đuôi thượng cọng lông, cho Thần Hi làm món đồ chơi.

Từ nay về sau, gà rừng đám bọn họ uể oải không phấn chấn vài ngày về sau yên tĩnh rồi.

Còn một tháng nữa chính là mùa khô, mùa khô liền có nghĩa là mít-tinh hội nghị muốn bắt đầu, Kiệt dẫn theo tộc nhân của mình khắp nơi tìm kiếm lấy có thể đốt đồ sứ bùn đất, mặt khác thú nhân đã ở tích cực mà đi săn, tồn trữ con mồi, giữ lại đến mít-tinh hội nghị thượng đổi đồ vật. Nắng ấm theo Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đến mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân tìm được Đông cùng Tề Hằng:

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, chúng ta ý định ngày mai bay đi phía nam đi, bên kia có biển rộng, hải lý có rất nhiều mới lạ : tươi sốt đồ chơi."

Tề Hằng mắt sáng rực lên, đi bờ biển a, vậy thì tốt quá.

"Các ngươi Bộ Lạc nguyên lai tại mít-tinh hội nghị nộp lên đổi đồ vật đều là theo phía nam bờ biển cầm trở về sao?"

"Đúng vậy, bất quá không phải chúng ta chính mình khiến cho, là từ bờ biển Hải Nhân chỗ đó đổi lấy."

"Hải Nhân? Trường cái dạng gì hay sao? Có phải hay không có đuôi cá mong?"

"Hải Nhân không có đuôi cá mong, bọn hắn lớn lên cùng người của chúng ta hình rất giống, bất quá lỗ tai của bọn hắn đằng sau mọc ra một tầng một tầng sẽ di chuyển không biết là vật gì. Hải Nhân tại trong biển rất lợi hại, bọn hắn đã có thể sinh hoạt tại hải lý cũng có thể sinh hoạt trên đất bằng, những cái...kia hải lý đồ vật đều là bọn hắn hái đi lên , bởi vì bọn họ trên đất bằng khí lực không đủ lớn, không tốt đi săn. Cho nên bọn hắn hái đi lên đồ vật, dùng để cùng chúng ta trao đổi con mồi."

Đệ 55 chương

"Hải Nhân bên kia ngoại trừ trân châu cùng cá còn có những vật khác ăn sao? Bọn hắn trên đất bằng có hay không gieo trồng vật gì, cùng loại tím cây đồ ăn?"

"Hải Nhân có hay không trên đất bằng gieo trồng đồ vật chúng ta thật không có chú ý qua, bất quá bọn hắn ướp gia vị vị thịt nói rất đặc biệt, ăn hết về sau chúng ta thú nhân đầu lưỡi là chịu không được , như cháy rồi sao giống nhau, cái kia hương vị giống cái ngược lại là rất ưa thích. ."

Không phải là cây ớt ướp gia vị a, Tề Hằng nhãn tình sáng lên.

"Liền mấy người các ngươi thú nhân đi qua, nhân số quá ít, có thể hay không mang nhiều mấy cái thú nhân đây?"

"Chúng ta bay lên đi rất nhanh , bầu trời không có chướng ngại, nếu như mang theo trên đất bằng chạy thú nhân, liền quá chậm, trên mặt đất chướng ngại vật nhiều, dã thú cũng nhiều."

Tinh có chút khó xử nói, đi thời điểm, bọn hắn có thể tiện thể Lục Địa Thú Nhân đoạn đường, nhưng là lúc trở lại, trên người bọn họ còn muốn mang theo trao đổi tới đồ vật, phi hành quá trình cũng thập phần mệt mỏi, không tốt lại mang theo người khác đã bay.

"Cái kia liền mang theo Lam thủ hạ mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân đi đi, đi một lần cũng nên nhiều đổi ít đồ trở về."

"Tốt."

"Đi một lần muốn vài ngày mới có thể trở về?"

"Đi thời điểm phi ba ngày, trở về phi ba ngày, còn muốn ngay tại chỗ đi săn đánh hai ngày. Không sai biệt lắm tám ngày."

Mặc cướp trả lời, hắn mới từ Đào Quán tộc Mộc Mộc chỗ đó học xong hơn, dương dương đắc ý mà nhìn mặt khác mấy cái kinh ngạc thú nhân.

Đối với Mặc trước học được hơn chuyện này, Viêm vô cùng hâm mộ, hắn chẳng qua là ly khai Mặc mấy ngày, tên kia liền trộm học lén chính mình sẽ không đâu bổn sự, thật sự là quá giảo hoạt.

Viêm lần này đi bờ biển, chủ yếu là đổi chút ít giống cái thích vật phẩm trang sức tới đây, hắn muốn đưa cho hình cầu, nếu như có thể mà nói, năm nay mùa thu, Viêm hy vọng có thể cùng hình cầu kết bạn, nghĩ đến về sau bọn hắn thì có phòng ốc của mình ở, Viêm đôi tương lai sinh hoạt liền tràn đầy hướng về.

Tề Hằng nở nụ cười, toán học thật là một cái vật hữu dụng, xem ra Mộc Mộc tiểu gia hỏa này công lao không nhỏ phổ cập vô cùng hảo.

"Như vậy trên đường chú ý an toàn a."

Tề Hằng cũng muốn đi bờ biển nhìn xem, hắn là người phương bắc, còn không có xem qua biển, nhưng nghe tinh ý tứ, trên đường có chút bất tiện, trong nhà còn có ấu tể tại, đem Thần Hi lưu cho Đông thời gian quá dài, Tề Hằng cũng lo lắng.

Mặc dù có chút tiếc nuối, bất quá cũng không có gì, đẳng Thần Hi trường lớn một chút, cả nhà bọn họ có thể ra đi du ngoạn du ngoạn rồi, đến lúc đó sẽ đem Bộ Lạc giao cho băng, hoặc là Lam thay quản lý thoáng một phát.

Ngày hôm sau, trong bộ lạc thú nhân nghe nói những thứ này Ưng Thú Nhân muốn đi phía nam đổi đồ vật sự tình, đại đa số giống cái cùng Á Thú đều sôi trào, bọn hắn đổi trở về đồ vật vô cùng hợp giống cái cùng Á Thú tâm ý.

Băng biết rõ Ưng Thú Nhân muốn đi phía nam về sau cũng tâm ngứa khó nhịn mà muốn cùng đi, Diễm Minh thân thể đã tốt hơn nhiều, tại trong bộ lạc sinh hoạt cũng càng phát ra như ý, hiện tại không ngớt cùng a mỗ đám bọn họ lui tới, cùng người trẻ tuổi cũng có thật nhiều trao đổi.

Nàng thích nhất đi đúng là Hồng Vân gia, Hồng Vân gia trước mắt là trong bộ lạc ấu tể tối đa gia đình, Hồng Vân cùng sáng cũng là hảo chung đụng người, ưa thích ấu tể giống cái cùng Á Thú đều ưa thích hướng nhà bọn họ chạy, Tề Hằng tốt đẹp kỳ cũng ưa thích mang theo tiểu thư tính hướng nhà bọn họ chạy, Hồng Vân trong nhà thường xuyên kín người hết chỗ, mọi người trong miệng nói xong ánh mắt nhìn xem đều không có ly khai ấu tể, nghiễm nhiên một cái dục nhi trao đổi sở.

Diễm Minh hiểu rõ băng, hắn trong nhà không chịu ngồi yên , nhiều năm như vậy lang thang sinh hoạt tuy nhiên làm cho người ta thể xác và tinh thần mỏi mệt, nhưng giống đực không bằng giống cái hồi tâm nhanh, hắn vì chính mình buông tha cho lang thang, có đôi khi trông thấy hắn không có việc gì ngẩn người ngây người bộ dạng, Diễm Minh cũng là rất đau lòng hắn .

"Muốn đến thì đến a, cũng không phải trước kia, thân thể ta không tốt luôn liên lụy ngươi, hiện tại ta tại trong bộ lạc sinh hoạt thực hảo, ngươi đi ra cũng không cần thắp thỏm nhớ mong."

"Nhìn ngươi nói, cái gì gọi là liên lụy? Là ta trước kia không có chiếu cố tốt ngươi, vẫn là đừng đi đi à nha, lưu một mình ngươi tại trong bộ lạc, ta vẫn có chút lo lắng ."

"Hừ, ta ở đâu cho ngươi lo lắng rồi, ngươi có phải là không tin tưởng ta phải không?"

"Tin tưởng, tin tưởng."

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không đi?"

"Ta, ta, ta sợ ngươi cô đơn."

"Ta một chút cũng không cô đơn, đi đi, cho ta mang ít đồ trở về."

"Ngươi muốn cái gì đồ vật ta mang về cho ngươi."

"Ngươi xem rồi xử lý a, tùy tiện mang một ít chúng ta bên này không có đồ vật, là được rồi."

Diễm Minh đều muốn một chuỗi trân châu vòng tay , nhưng ở mọi người mặt không có không biết xấu hổ nói thẳng. Diễm Minh trông thấy Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc giống cái đại đa số đều có một chuỗi trân châu vòng tay, trân châu sáng bóng rất đẹp, Diễm Minh cảm thấy cái kia chuỗi vòng tay đeo vào tay mình nhất định cũng nhìn rất đẹp.

Băng thú hình tại toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục đều là số một số hai, chính là gặp phải cọp răng kiếm, thân hình của hắn cũng chiếm ưu thế. Hắn ở đây Thiên Khôn Đại Lục ngoại trừ gặp phải Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân, trên cơ bản có thể xông pha. Nhất là chân của hắn dưỡng tốt rồi, hắn đi nơi nào Diễm Minh đều là không lo lắng .

Băng muốn đi phía nam Tề Hằng trong nội tâm vui vẻ nhất rồi, chứng kiến Diễm Minh ánh mắt hữu ý vô ý mà nhìn về phía bạch hổ tộc giống cái đích cổ tay, Tề Hằng vụng trộm đem băng kéo qua một bên. Nhẹ nói:

"Ta biết rõ Diễm Minh muốn muốn cái gì."

"A, mau nói cho ta biết."

"Nàng đều muốn trân châu vòng tay."

"Làm sao ngươi biết?"

"Ngươi chú ý xem ánh mắt của nàng nhìn về phía ở đâu sẽ hiểu."

Băng theo Diễm Minh ánh mắt nhìn sang, quả nhiên như là đang nhìn vòng tay. Nếu như nàng ưa thích, vậy cho nhiều nàng đổi mấy cây là được.

"Ngươi lần này đi, giúp ta tìm mấy thứ đồ."

"Vật gì?"

"Hải Nhân thịt muối đồ gia vị, có thể làm cho thú nhân đầu lưỡi như lửa cháy giống nhau cái chủng loại kia đồ gia vị."

"Vật kia khó ăn chết rồi."

Băng như lòng còn sợ hãi bình thường mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, xem ra, hắn là hưởng qua .

"Giống cái cùng Á Thú thích ăn, uy! Uy! Ngươi đây là cái gì biểu lộ? Diễm Minh cũng thích ăn, ta và ngươi nói, vật này nhất định phải giúp ta mang một ít trở về, nếu như có thể mà nói, không ngớt muốn dẫn hạt giống, lại mang mấy cây cây non trở về."

"Hảo, được rồi."

Nếu như nhà mình bầu bạn ưa thích, vậy mang một ít trở về a.

"Lại xem bọn hắn có hay không gieo trồng cái gì khác đồ vật, mặc kệ bọn hắn loại cái gì, ngươi đều mang về một ít cây non hoặc là hạt giống trở về."

"Hảo, yên tâm đi, ta còn muốn cùng bọn họ Tộc Vu giao lưu trao đổi y thuật, lại mang về một ít bọn hắn hải lý sinh ra có thể chữa bệnh đồ vật."

Nghe thấy băng những lời này, Tề Hằng âm thầm hổ thẹn trong chốc lát, hắn chỉ nghĩ tới ăn. Tề Hằng đem gửi tại nhà mình cái kia hai khỏa nhân sâm đưa cho băng.

"Thứ này giá trị là rất cao, nếu như muốn gặp đối phương Tộc Vu, mang lên nó ngươi sức nặng liền không giống với lúc trước, đối phương đối với ngươi cũng sẽ rất khách khí."

"Cái này không phải ngài chuẩn bị lấy cho trong bộ lạc người dùng sao!"

"Cần dùng mà nói chúng ta trở lên núi đào là được, ngươi mang đi qua đi."

Từ xưa lên núi kiếm ăn, ven biển ăn biển, không mang theo chút ẩn giấu đồ vật cũng không đổi được đối phương ẩn giấu đồ vật .

Đệ 56 chương

Tề Hằng tại trong bộ lạc chỉ sấy [nướng] qua một cái gà rừng, chuồng gà ở bên trong liền như vậy mấy cái, hắn có chút không nỡ bỏ ăn, đương làm cho người ta nước miếng chảy ròng mùi thơm phiêu đầy toàn bộ Bộ Lạc thời điểm, ngày hôm sau tất cả thú nhân này bị nhà mình bầu bạn phân công đến trên núi bắt gà rừng.

Mấy ngày qua đi, hầu như từng nhà đều nổi lên chuồng gà, nuôi dưỡng nổi lên gà rừng. Đây là một cái hiện tượng tốt, ăn ngon thật sự là mở rộng nuôi dưỡng yếu tố đầu tiên.

Tiểu gia hỏa đặc biệt thích ăn, gà rừng thịt tấn thăng làm nàng yêu thích nhất gần với chưng trứng đồ ăn, mỗi lần trước khi ăn cơm đôi đồ ăn hỏi thăm từ đó gia tăng lên gà rừng thịt hạng nhất.

Từ khi Tề Hằng cho nàng tăng thêm ăn thịt về sau, nàng thì càng thêm kháng cự ăn tím cây. Tiểu gia hỏa này thật sự là thỏa thỏa ăn thịt chủ nghĩa người, Tề Hằng sợ nàng ăn thịt ăn nhiều không tốt tiêu hóa, mỗi lần đều muốn bức nàng ăn mấy khối tím cây, khiến cho mỗi lần ăn cơm tiểu gia hỏa đều muốn nước mắt sóng gợn sóng gợn.

Đông thật sự nhìn không được :

"Được rồi, theo nàng thích ăn cái gì a, ta khi còn bé thiếu đồ ăn thời điểm cũng không muốn ăn tím cây, hiện tại không thiếu đồ ăn rồi, nàng muốn ăn thịt khiến cho nàng ăn thịt a."

Thú thực vật rất đơn điệu, bọn hắn chỉ thích ăn thịt, giống cái cùng Á Thú mới nhiều hơn cái tím cây mà thôi, hôm nay mỗi lần hộ đều phân đã đến một khối ruộng đồng, không cần chờ đến tuyết quý, hiện tại mọi nhà thì có tím cây ăn. Tề Hằng không biết ăn hết thịt tiểu thư tính có thể hay không tiêu hóa được di chuyển, mình cũng rất do dự.

Bất quá Lam gia tiểu thư tính cũng là ưa thích ăn thịt , hơn nữa mỹ kỳ sự tình gì đều so sánh dựa vào nàng, cũng không gặp cái đứa bé kia như thế nào không thoải mái, ăn nhiều một chút thịt có lẽ không có sao chứ.

Mười ngày về sau, đi phía nam đổi đồ vật Ưng Thú Nhân đám bọn họ đã trở về, so Mặc dự tính nhiều hơn hai ngày, Đại lão xa chỉ nghe thấy Bộ Lạc báo động trước thú nhân lớn tiếng kêu la:

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, tinh bọn hắn đã trở về!"

Tề Hằng cùng Đông nhìn nhau, vội vàng mặc vào giầy, chạy chậm đến Bộ Lạc chính giữa.

Hầu như từng vẻ mặt tươi cười Ưng Thú Nhân trong tay đều mang theo một cái tràn đầy thú túi da, duy nhất Lục Địa Thú Nhân băng không có tụt lại phía sau, trên lưng hắn nhánh dây giỏ ở bên trong đổ đầy đồ vật.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, ta chỗ này có nhiều thứ muốn tranh thủ thời gian loại đến bên trong ruộng, hãy đi về trước rồi."

Băng vội vã trở về, những thứ này tiểu mạ sẽ không loại đến bên trong ruộng, chỉ sợ loại không sống được.

"Ai, ai, băng, ta nhờ cậy ngươi tìm theo tây có tìm được hay không?"

"Đã tìm được, bọn hắn cho ta không ít, thứ này ở bên kia không cần gieo trồng, khắp nơi đều có, ta đào không ít mầm."

Cái này có thể thật tốt quá, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm mừng thầm, đồ ăn hương vị đơn giản ngọt bùi cay đắng, hôm nay đã có vị cay, toàn bộ đồ ăn cấp độ liền lên đây không ít.

"Còn đào không ít bọn hắn gieo trồng đồ vật, ta cũng không biết là mấy thứ gì đó, như thế nào ăn, đều cho ngươi mang về."

"Hảo, hảo toàn bộ lưu lại, ta cũng lập tức trở lại loại đến bên trong ruộng."

Băng nghĩ nghĩ, còn có một việc cũng rất ít gấp, liền không có lập tức đi, nhiều lời vài câu:

"Biển tuổi thọ của con người so Lục Địa Thú Nhân tuổi thọ trường, bọn hắn Hải Nhân Lão Tộc Vu đã có hơn năm trăm tuổi, may mắn ngươi để cho ta mang lên này hai gốc nhân sâm, nếu không ta ngay cả hắn mặt cũng không thấy."

Nếu bàn về y thuật, Hải Nhân Tộc Vu có thể so sánh Lục Địa Thú Nhân Tộc Vu mạnh hơn nhiều, không phải không thừa nhận, ngoại trừ phòng ở phương diện này, Hải Nhân bất luận tại phương diện nào đều so Lục Địa Thú Nhân sinh hoạt muốn xịn. Băng hồi tưởng hạ Hải Nhân sinh hoạt, quyết định trước nhặt trọng điểm cùng Tề Hằng nói:

"Ta cùng cái kia Lão Tộc Vu trao đổi thoáng một phát bán thú vấn đề, cái kia Hải Nhân Tộc vu nói tại Hải Nhân Tộc có một cái truyền thuyết, truyền thuyết trên thế giới này có hai loại thần dược, một loại là ôn thuốc, một loại là thuốc hạ nhiệt."

Băng dừng thoáng một phát:

"Ôn thuốc chính là chúng ta cầm qua đi cái kia hai khỏa nhân sâm, mà thuốc hạ nhiệt chỉ tồn tại ở tuyết sơn phía trên, cái kia Hắc Xà khả năng đôi giải dược kiến thức nửa vời, cho nên tiểu bạch tại trên tuyết sơn trong huyệt động tìm được cái loại này cây cỏ, Hắc Xà đã cảm thấy là cái loại này cây cỏ."

"Lão Tộc Vu nói, không có cái này hai loại thuốc trị không hết bệnh, nếu như ôn thuốc không thể trị liệu, vậy dùng thuốc hạ nhiệt, những thứ này bán thú, Hải Nhân Tộc vu đề nghị chúng ta đi trên tuyết sơn tìm thuốc hạ nhiệt, thử xem trị liệu những thứ này bán thú có lẽ có thể thành công."

"Thuốc hạ nhiệt? Hắn có hay không miêu tả thoáng một phát thuốc hạ nhiệt cụ thể bộ dáng?"

"Căn cứ Hải Nhân truyền thuyết, nhân sâm lớn lên giống nhân hình, mà thuốc hạ nhiệt lớn lên giống thú hình."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm lập tức rộng thoáng rồi, nhân sâm là sinh trưởng ở dưới mặt đất , có thể hay không cái kia cạnh suối nước nóng thuốc cũng không phải sinh trưởng ở mặt ngoài mà là sinh trưởng ở dưới mặt đất , Tề Hằng nhịn không được giữ chặt phải đi băng:

"Băng, ngươi cảm thấy cái kia thuốc hạ nhiệt sẽ không phải là suối nước nóng trong động những cái...kia lục mầm gốc?"

Băng trong đầu cũng lập tức bị chiếu sáng bình thường, có chút mê hoặc giải quyết dễ dàng. Trên tuyết sơn ngoại trừ một loại màu trắng hoa, theo chưa thấy qua trường những vật khác, nếu là cái kia thuốc hạ nhiệt sinh trưởng ở băng tuyết phía dưới, nghĩ như vậy lớn hơn đại lượng tìm kiếm liền thật quá khó khăn rồi.

"Ta mang thứ đó loại hảo lập tức dẫn người thượng tuyết sơn."

"Trời đã nhanh đen, ngươi vừa xong gia, Diễm Minh đang ở nhà ở bên trong chờ đâu rồi, ngày mai lại đi a."

"Được rồi."

Tề Hằng đang tại chuyên chú cùng băng nói chuyện, thình lình gặp một cái trắng nõn non cao gầy lạ mặt thú nhân đứng ở bên cạnh của hắn cung kính hô một tiếng:

"Tộc Vu."

Tề Hằng lại càng hoảng sợ, vội vàng cùng hắn kéo ra chút khoảng cách.

"Ngươi là?"

"Hắn là một cái Hải Nhân, là đến xem phòng ốc của chúng ta . Ta mang về."

Mặc hào hứng bừng bừng hướng Tề Hằng giới thiệu cái này lạ mặt thú nhân.

"Hải Nhân?"

Tề Hằng bất chấp lễ phép cẩn thận mà đánh giá Hải Nhân.

Cái này Hải Nhân ăn mặc chỉnh tề, trên người vật liệu may mặc hơi mỏng , nhìn qua như nào đó động vật da, nhưng rõ ràng so trên đất bằng da thú mỏng nhiều hơn, làn da đặc biệt trắng nõn, loại này trắng nõn cũng không phải dọa người trắng bệch, mà là óng ánh trong suốt bạch, như thượng đẳng đồ sứ bình thường, dưới ánh mặt trời phản xạ quang, phảng phất trên mặt liền cọng lông lỗ đều không có.

Hải Nhân vóc dáng rất cao, cùng giống đực thú nhân tương xứng, khuôn mặt sống mái mạc phân biệt, ánh mắt thuần túy mà sạch sẽ, lỗ tai cái kia bộ vị rất rõ ràng đặc biệt lớn, giống như linh lỗ tai, tóc dài như là giống cái cùng Á Thú tóc dài bình thường.

"Hắn gọi bối, ta không cẩn thận rơi vào hải lý, là hắn đem ta cứu đi lên ."

Mặc hiển nhiên rất ưa thích người bạn này, vừa nói còn bên cạnh bắt tay cánh tay khoác lên bối trên bờ vai.

"Xin chào, hoan nghênh đi vào Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc."

Tề Hằng không có có chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhất thời còn có chút không biết nên cùng hắn nói cái gì.

"Ta nghĩ lại để cho Mặc ở lại bờ biển cùng ta cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, hắn nói các ngươi Bộ Lạc phòng ở thực hảo, cho nên ta liền đến xem, thật sự thực hảo, chẳng qua nếu như xây dựng tại bờ biển liền không thích hợp rồi, chúng ta chỗ đó gió quá lớn, sẽ thổi ngã ."

Nếu như hắn chỉ chính là bão lời mà nói..., như vậy có lẽ sẽ thổi ngã , bình thường gió biển có lẽ thổi không ngã. Tề Hằng không có ý định cùng hắn tranh luận.

"Như vậy các ngươi đều đang ở nơi nào đâu này?"

"Chúng ta ở tại dưới mặt đất."

"A, ở tại dưới mặt đất? Dưới mặt đất tuy nhiên không sợ gió, nhưng là sợ nước a, trời mưa xuống làm sao bây giờ?"

"Chúng ta dưới mặt đất có thể ở, trên mặt đất cũng có thể ở, mùa mưa sẽ ngụ ở trên mặt đất, còn lại ngày sẽ ngụ ở dưới mặt đất."

"Ở trên mặt đất?"

Khả năng ngôn ngữ thói quen không quá giống nhau, Tề Hằng có chút đánh giá không cho phép Hải Nhân ý tứ.

"Ta nhìn thấy bọn hắn ở tại phiêu trong nước đại mộc trên đầu."

Bây giờ đang là mùa mưa, Mặc bọn hắn đi thời điểm, hầu như tất cả Hải Nhân đều tại mộc trên đầu ở, đã ở mộc trên đầu giao dịch.

Cái kia không phải là thuyền a, hoặc là như bè tre giống nhau đồ vật?

Tề Hằng tự động não bổ hình ảnh.

"Nếu như là đến tự nghiệm thấy sinh hoạt, như vậy Mặc, ngươi phụ trách chiếu cố bằng hữu của ngươi a!"

"Tốt Tộc Vu."

"Chúng ta không là bằng hữu."

Cái kia Hải Nhân cau mày nhìn xem Mặc, hắn không rõ, Mặc vì sao phải như vậy giới thiệu chính mình, mà hiển nhiên đối phương Tộc Vu cũng hiểu lầm thân phận của mình.

"Chúng ta không là bằng hữu, đó là cái gì?"

Mặc ngạc nhiên, thằng này vẫn luôn nói cùng với hắn làm hữu tháp chẳng lẽ không phải bằng hữu ý tứ sao?

Đệ 57 chương

"Hải Nhân dáng người cao gầy, lớn lên mỹ, có thể hùng có thể con mái, ánh mắt của bọn hắn là rất cao, chọn trúng ngươi làm bạn lữ của hắn, Mặc ngươi mạnh khỏe phúc khí a!"

Tinh ở bên cạnh nghe thấy hữu tháp hai chữ, mập mờ mà lách vào chớp mắt con ngươi cùng Mặc nói.

"Có thể hùng có thể con mái?"

Tề Hằng rõ ràng đối với cái này một câu cảm thấy hứng thú.

"Đúng vậy, bọn hắn loài lưỡng tính, lựa chọn cái nào giới tính quyết định bởi cho bọn hắn lựa chọn bầu bạn là giống cái vẫn là giống đực. Hải Nhân đồ đằng là một cái mang cánh đuôi cá Hải Nhân, nhưng trong hiện thực bọn họ là không có cánh chủng tộc. Bọn hắn so sánh ưu ái không trung thú nhân. Tại bờ biển thời điểm, Mặc ngươi có phải hay không đáp ứng hắn làm hắn hữu tháp?"

"Ta, ta ta không biết đạo hữu tháp là ý tứ kia, lúc ấy đáp ứng hắn thời điểm, ta không phải ý tứ này. . ."

Mặc mắt liếc bối, lại quét mắt chung quanh thú nhân, liên tục khoát tay nói.

"Cái gì cái này cái kia , ngươi đi một chuyến bờ biển, cái gì cũng không có mang về, bay lên bối quay về tới một người Hải Nhân, ngươi nói nhân gia có thể không hiểu lầm sao? Hơn nữa, trước khi đi tinh không phải dặn dò quá lớn gia sao, không nên tùy ý đáp ứng người khác thỉnh cầu. Cũng là ngươi bản thân có vấn đề, ngươi xem như thế nào không ai kề cận ta?"

Viêm dương dương đắc ý nói, hắn thiệt tình cảm thấy cái này Hải Nhân cùng Mặc rất xứng .

Mặc nghiêng đầu nhìn xem cùng mình không sai biệt lắm thân cao bối, lớn lên quả thật không tệ , nhìn đối phương vô tội mặt Mặc cảm giác, cảm thấy giống như là lạ ở chỗ nào, nhưng trước mắt nếu như không nên hắn, hảo như mình mới là phụ lòng cái kia một phương.

"Ách, nếu không, nếu không, chúng ta thử xem?"

"Hảo."

Bối cười híp mắt ôm Mặc bả vai đã đáp ứng.

Bối thân cao cùng Mặc không sai biệt lắm, nhưng hắn cốt cách rõ ràng so Mặc rộng lớn hơn một chút, hai người đứng chung một chỗ, Mặc lộ ra kiều nhỏ đi rất nhiều! Cái kia Hải Nhân biểu lộ rất phong phú, cùng tứ chi ngôn ngữ phối hợp cũng thực hảo, Tề Hằng cảm thấy phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp Mặc chỉ sợ là bị hắn đoán chừng.

Băng mang về mạ không ít, chủng loại cũng rất nhiều. Tề Hằng sau này trở về đem trường giống nhau lá cây mạ đặt ở một loạt gieo trồng tại nhà mình trong sân, những thứ này mạ lá cây hình dạng đều rất lạ lẫm, Tề Hằng cũng không biết bọn họ là làm cái gì, nghĩ nghĩ nhà nông thường loại quả cà, ớt xanh, khoai tây đẳng các loại..., không có có một loại cùng những thứ này chủng tại bên trong ruộng thực vật lá cây giống nhau.

Loại tốt rồi về sau tăng thêm cây ớt cây non, chừng tám loại nhiều, xem ra, đẳng sang năm Thần Hi hơi chút lớn một chút, là nhất định phải đi bờ biển đi một chuyến rồi, Hải Nhân gieo trồng nhiều như vậy gieo trồng vật, nói rõ bọn họ gieo trồng nghiệp thật là phát đạt .

Ngày hôm sau, Đông cùng băng mang lên hai cái Ưng Thú Nhân lại lên tuyết sơn, một lần nữa trở lại cái kia ôn hòa sơn động, băng cùng Diễm Minh ở bên trong sinh hoạt nhiều ngày như vậy trí nhớ phật qua trong óc, kiện kiện đều phảng phất liền phát sinh ở ngày hôm qua.

Băng sờ lên trước kia ngủ qua tảng đá lớn đầu, phía trên phố cỏ khô sớm đã không còn rồi, không biết là bị gió thổi rời đi, vẫn bị cái khác tiểu động vật dọn đi rồi.

Đi vào suối nước nóng bên cạnh, băng cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đào móc một cái trong đó cây non gốc, nếu quả thật như Hải Nhân trong truyền thuyết như vậy, cái này cây non gốc là thú hình, như vậy cái này là trong truyền thuyết thần dược một trong, thuốc hạ nhiệt rồi.

Băng nhắc tới cái kia không có nửa bàn tay lớn lên cây ngu ngơ một hồi, thò tay bóp mất phía trên đất, lộ ra một cái ngón tay giống như dài ngắn, hình dạng như hổ vừa giống như Sói nho nhỏ gốc đến. Thuốc hạ nhiệt nhỏ như vậy một cái sao? Đông cũng có chút ngu ngơ, cái đó và nhân sâm lớn nhỏ chênh lệch quá xa.

Cả cái huyệt động thuốc hạ nhiệt bị mọi người đào rời đi một nửa tả hữu, mọi người liền dọn dẹp một chút rơi xuống tuyết sơn.

"Những vật này trực tiếp ăn sao?"

"Hẳn là trực tiếp ăn."

"Không biết hương vị như thế nào, những cái...kia bán thú có chịu hay không ăn."

"Mùi vị không tệ." Băng nhìn về phía Tề Hằng.

"Ngươi hưởng qua rồi hả?"

"Ừ."

Tề Hằng cầm lấy cái kia tiểu bất điểm có chút ngây người, ôn thuốc hình thể lớn như vậy, thuốc hạ nhiệt lại nhỏ như vậy, có thể hay không dược tính thượng có cái gì chú ý.

"Ngươi nếm nhiều ít?"

"Ta chuyển một ít khối cho ăn hết, ngày hôm qua ăn xong cái kia một ít khối, một chút thời gian trong nội tâm trong đầu thanh thản một mảnh, vô cùng thoải mái."

"Như vậy chúng ta cũng một lần chỉ cấp một cái bán thú ăn một ít khối a, tùy thời quan sát có hay không tác dụng phụ."

"Tốt."

Đút cho bán thú ăn thuốc hạ nhiệt ngày thứ năm buổi sáng, mấy ngày nay đều yên lặng bán thú đàn, tỉnh táo lại hơn phân nửa thú nhân, sáng sớm thì có báo cáo thú nhân hướng Đông cùng Tề Hằng báo cáo bọn họ trạng thái, những cái...kia bán thú đã đang từ từ đứng thẳng thân thể, chậm rãi nhận ra chiếu cố người của bọn hắn.

Có chút giống cái chiếu cố nhà mình bầu bạn lâu như vậy, lần thứ nhất có can đảm đi ra phía trước cho bầu bạn một cái ôm, các nàng biết rõ, các nàng sở quen thuộc thú nhân đã trở về.

Bảy ngày về sau, tất cả bán thú đều khôi phục thần trí, bọn hắn toàn bộ bắt đầu đứng thẳng hành tẩu, trên người lông dài cũng thời gian dần qua lui xuống dưới.

"Ai! Không biết tiểu bạch có thành công hay không vượt qua tuyết sơn, ưu có thành công hay không đạt được cứu chữa!"

Băng nhìn xem mấy ngày liền để trống sơn động cô đơn mà cảm khái, hy vọng tiểu bạch hết thảy đều thuận lợi mới tốt.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc mọi người là mùa khô mít-tinh hội nghị làm đủ chuẩn bị, ngoại trừ năm trước tuyết quý hoài tể mấy cái gia đình cùng thân thể vừa mới khôi phục khỏe mạnh gia đình, còn lại tất cả gia đình đều chuẩn bị xong trao đổi con mồi, chỉ chờ khi mưa dứt liền có thể xuất phát.

Diễm Minh đích cổ tay tại băng trở về ngày hôm sau liền mang lên trên hai cái lóe ánh sáng nhu hòa trân châu vòng tay, một cái màu trắng , một cái là hiếm thấy màu tím , từng cái hạt châu đều là hình cầu , cả chuỗi hạt tử lớn nhỏ không sai biệt nhiều, mỗi cái không nhỏ, vừa nhìn chính là tinh phẩm.

Nhưng này thưa thớt vũ cũng không có tại nên chấm dứt ngày chấm dứt, thường ngày thời gian chuẩn xác mùa mưa vậy mà kéo dài! Đây cũng không phải là chuyện tốt, lên niên kỷ lão thú nhân nhất thời đều lo lắng lo lắng, khi bọn hắn tự mình trải qua ở bên trong, mùa mưa kéo dài, có nghĩa là tím cây trường không được khá, động vật lớn lên cũng không nên, dáng sợ nhất là có thể đưa tới thân núi đất lỡ, dẫn phát hồng tai.

"Băng, trước kia từng có loại tình huống này sao?" Mưa thưa thớt mà liên tục, ngược lại có gia đại xu thế.

"Từng có, giống như cách mỗi mười năm tả hữu đều sẽ xuất hiện một lần loại này dị thường mùa mưa cùng mùa khô, sau đó tại tuyết quý thời điểm, con mồi sẽ giảm giảm rất nhiều, tuyết quý thời gian cũng đồng dạng sẽ dài hơn."

"Nói như vậy, đây là có quy luật , ngươi có hay không đôi mỗi lần một năm số trời đã làm ghi chép?"

"Ta không có ghi tội, về sau có lẽ có thể ghi chép, khái khái, Mộc Mộc, tới đây."

Mộc Mộc bây giờ là băng tiểu tùy tùng, Mộc Mộc trí nhớ thực hảo, hiện tại băng lại có thời gian học tập văn tự rồi, nhưng học tập của hắn tiến độ thật sự không thể lấy lòng, luôn tìm Tề Hằng hỏi cùng một cái chữ, hắn có chút ngượng ngùng, liền thường xuyên đem Mộc Mộc mang theo trên người.

"Về sau, chúng ta bắt đầu ghi chép hàng năm mùa xuân, mùa mưa cùng mùa khô tuyết quý số trời."

"Hảo."

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy băng, Tề Hằng đã biết rõ, thằng này có nghiêm cẩn lại cực phú thăm dò muốn cùng tò mò học giả tính cách, về sau Bộ Lạc phát triển ra chính mình văn hóa, còn muốn dựa vào hắn tổ chức tiểu thú nhân đâu.

"Nếu như mùa mưa kéo dài có thể hay không có cái gì chuyện không tốt?"

"Sẽ có rất nghiêm trọng hồng thủy."

"Hồng thủy qua đi đâu này?"

"Sẽ có rất nhiều thú nhân không thoải mái mà chết đi."

Tề Hằng sợ hãi mà nhìn về phía băng, hồng thủy qua đi sẽ có rất nhiều thú nhân chết đi, vậy có phải hay không ôn dịch? Việc này phải sớm làm tốt dự phòng, Tề Hằng phân phó xuống dưới, đem tất cả khỏe mạnh Trường Giác Thú đều tập trung nhốt tại sơn cốc bên cạnh trong sơn động, mới đi săn đến Trường Giác Thú không nên cùng nguyên lai lẫn vào cùng một chỗ, muốn một mình giam giữ, quan sát vài ngày, không có khác thường lại giam chung một chỗ.

Tất cả thú nhân không cho phép ăn sống bệnh con mồi, tất cả nhìn qua không khỏe mạnh con mồi chỉ có thể chôn sâu.

Mùa mưa quá dài, Tề Hằng mỗi ngày đều ngủ không an ổn. Mùa mưa đến nay, mưa trọn vẹn rơi xuống năm tháng về sau, dòng sông hạ du phát lũ lụt rồi.

Lần lượt Bộ Lạc từ dưới chạy đến trên núi tránh né hồng thủy.

Mùa mưa bên trong đồ ăn vẫn là rất sung túc , chẳng qua là những thứ này Bộ Lạc vẫn như cũ đang dùng lều vải, căn bản là phòng không ngừng vũ, khắp nơi đều là ẩm ướt hoàn cảnh, tiểu ấu tể là trước hết nhất gánh không được , Bộ Lạc chung quanh thân núi trung mỗi ngày đều sẽ truyền đến bi thương tiếng khóc.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phòng ở quá dễ làm người khác chú ý rồi, hầu như tất cả nhìn thấy phòng ốc thú nhân này sẽ thỉnh cầu ở qua đến. Trong bộ lạc không phòng ở đã toàn bộ an bài có ấu tể gia đình trước ở đây, nhưng mỗi ngày vẫn như cũ có rất nhiều thú nhân đều muốn vào ở phòng ở, Tề Hằng thật sự bất lực.

Tề Hằng đem Thần Hi đặt ở Hồng Vân chỗ đó, đem mang thai giống cái tập trung ở Hồng Vân phòng ở phụ cận, đem tộc nhân của mình tập trung ở mặt phía nam, từ bên ngoài đến thú nhân tập trung ở mặt phía bắc, không cho phép trong bộ lạc thú nhân cùng từ bên ngoài đến thú nhân lui tới.

Mỗi ngày phân ra một bộ phận thú nhân trợ giúp từ bên ngoài đến thú nhân vùi lấp chết mất tiểu ấu tể cùng thú nhân. Cái này bộ phận thú nhân mỗi lần trở về đều muốn tại đơn độc phòng tắm rửa rửa ráy sạch sẽ, sau đó mới có thể quay về phòng ốc của mình. Như vậy hỗn loạn hoàn cảnh, một khi bộc phát ôn dịch là rất khó dưới sự khống chế đến .

Tề Hằng âm thầm phân phó nhảy cùng tường lại đào mấy gốc nhân sâm tới đây, mỗi ngày đều nấu hơn mấy bát tô súp, phân cho mọi người uống hết, đề cao sức chống cự, bởi vì nhân sâm đặc biệt lớn, một nồi nước đều dùng không có bao nhiêu, cho nên ở tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc từ bên ngoài đến thú nhân cũng có được uống.

Đệ 58 chương

Đề phòng dừng lại tộc nhân bị nhiễm ôn dịch, Tề Hằng có thể nói là thao nát tâm, đem Thần Hi lần nữa gửi gắm cho hai vị a mỗ cùng Hồng Vân bọn hắn, đi theo Đông bốn phía đi đi lại lại, Tề Hằng phân phó Bộ Lạc tộc nhân không thể uống nữa nước lã, hồ nước bên trong nước cũng tạm thời không nên uống, dùng Đào Quán chứa đựng mưa, chỉ có thể uống đốt lên mưa.

Cái ngày đó, ở tại Bộ Lạc mặt phía bắc một hộ thú nhân, triệt để chọc giận Tề Hằng, bọn hắn Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu tại Tề Hằng mượn cho phòng ốc của bọn hắn ở bên trong đang tại cử hành tế tự nghi thức, định đem tiểu thú nhân cột vào đầu gỗ thượng như ý sông hạ xuống, Tề Hằng tức giận đến cầm lấy gậy gộc đem bọn họ đuổi ra ngoài.

"Lăn, tại của ta Bộ Lạc không cho phép tế tự, các ngươi cút ra phòng ốc của ta."

"Ngươi sao có thể cắt ngang tế tự nghi thức? Ngươi như vậy sẽ chọc giận Thần Mưa , Thần Mưa sẽ giáng tội ."

Cái kia lão bà tóc tai bù xù, bị Tề Hằng đuổi ra phòng ở về sau, đứng ở trong mưa một tờ dán tóc mặt mo lộ ra đặc biệt dữ tợn.

"Ta chỗ này Thần Mưa không cần tế tự, ngươi ở nơi này tế tự, đem con ném vào trong sông, không phải tế tự cho Thần Mưa, là ý định uy Ngạc Thú a? Một đoạn này dòng sông thuộc tại chúng ta Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, không cần ngươi uy hài tử cho chúng nó ăn, chúng ta Bộ Lạc là ăn Ngạc Thú thịt ."

"Ngươi. . ."

Lão già kia oán hận mà không nói gì thêm, nơi đây đến cùng không phải nàng chính mình Bộ Lạc, lúc này nàng cũng không có chỗ để đi, Tề Hằng mới mặc kệ nàng chết đi nơi nào, như nàng thiệt tình cảm thấy tế tự có ích, muốn xuất ra thành ý, nàng đại khái có thể dùng nàng chính mình ấu tể tế tự đi, bên cạnh bị khống chế giống cái khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, đứng không vững, vừa mới chỉ có một hai tuổi đại tiểu thú nhân bị trói tại trên ván gỗ đồng dạng khóc đến thở không ra hơi, càng không ngừng hô hào "A mỗ, a mỗ."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm thật không là tư vị, nhưng hắn không thể động thủ đoạt ấu tể, ít nhất không thể ở con mắt nhìn trừng trừng của mọi người hạ đoạt ấu tể, nếu như động thủ, cái kia chính là tuyên chiến.

"Đi thôi, chúng ta Bộ Lạc không chào đón ngươi, chúng ta Bộ Lạc là có Tộc Vu , chúng ta Bộ Lạc tế tự nghi thức không cần ngươi tới tổ chức, ngươi phạm chúng ta Bộ Lạc kiêng kị, lập tức rời đi chúng ta săn bắn phạm vi."

Đông tự nhiên là đứng ở Tề Hằng bên này , Tề Hằng muốn đuổi các nàng đi, như vậy liền đuổi các nàng đi.

Đối phương trong bộ lạc bị nắm:chộp lấy giống cái, theo tộc nhân sau lưng lao tới, đoạt lấy ấu tể chăm chú mà ôm vào trong ngực, sợ lại bị ai cướp đi, quỳ gối Tề Hằng trước mặt:

"Tôn kính tộc trưởng Tộc Vu, ta nghĩ gia nhập ngài Bộ Lạc, cầu tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu thu lưu ta cùng ấu tể a, ta rất tài giỏi , ta có thể đào tím cây, ta có thể nuôi sống tự chính mình."

Quỳ xuống giống cái mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là nước mắt, một đôi mắt tràn đầy khẩn cầu, phảng phất Tề Hằng là nàng cuối cùng một cây cây cỏ cứu mạng.

Tề Hằng nâng dậy nàng, đối với cái này loại có can đảm phản kháng người, Tề Hằng thật là thưởng thức, hiện tại hắn có thể che chở nàng cùng ấu tể :

"Hảo, chỉ cần chính ngươi cố gắng, tại chúng ta Bộ Lạc sẽ không chết đói ."

"Nguyệt?"

Phía sau nàng thú nhân trừng to mắt phảng phất không tin mình thấy:

"Ngươi điên rồi sao, tranh thủ thời gian trở lại bên cạnh ta đến."

"Cường, ngươi vừa rồi vậy mà đều muốn tế tự chúng ta ấu tể? Là ngươi điên rồi, ta chỉ cho ngươi một cơ hội này, gần kề bởi vì ngươi là ấu tể A Phụ. Bây giờ cùng ta cùng nhau gia nhập mới Bộ Lạc, nếu như ngươi muốn theo chân bọn họ đi, rời đi về sau, giữa chúng ta lại không có chút nào quan hệ."

"Nguyệt?"

Cái kia thú nhân vẫn là chưa tin nhu nhược giống cái vậy mà sẽ bỏ xuống chính mình thú nhân một mình mang theo ấu tể gia nhập người khác Bộ Lạc, tiến lên thò tay kéo chính mình giống cái, Nguyệt sứ giả sức lực hất lên tay, bỏ qua rồi hắn, cường một mực tự xưng là là Bộ Lạc Đệ Nhất Dũng Sĩ, liền chính mình ấu tể đều không bảo vệ được, tính toán cái gì Bộ Lạc Đệ Nhất Dũng Sĩ.

"Ngươi đừng hối hận."

Thú nhân trên mặt mũi rất kéo không xuống, cắn răng mở miệng nói.

Cái kia Lão Tộc Vu ý định mang theo chính mình Bộ Lạc người một lần nữa tìm đặt chân đấy, nhảy một cái đằng trước cường tráng thú nhân bối, đã đi.

Trông thấy nguyệt gia nhập cái khác Bộ Lạc, vẫn là một cái sẽ không tế tự cường đại Bộ Lạc, còn lại năm cái trong ngực ôm tiểu ấu tể giống cái cùng Á Thú vậy mà cũng tránh thoát chính mình thú nhân tay, tập thể xông lại yêu cầu gia nhập Tề Hằng Bộ Lạc, lúc này đây, cái này năm cái tiểu ấu tể A Phụ không có vứt bỏ ấu tể cùng bọn họ a mỗ, cũng cùng đi qua, tức giận đến cái kia Lão Tộc Vu tranh thủ thời gian mang người rời đi, nếu ngươi không đi, chỉ sợ tất cả mọi người muốn lưu lại rồi.

Có lẽ là Tề Hằng xử trí thoả đáng, hay hoặc giả là nhân sâm công lao, mùa mưa thưa thớt mà tiếp tục đến cái thứ năm nửa tháng thời điểm, tất cả ở tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thú nhân, giống cái, Á Thú cùng ấu tể, không có một cái nào bị lây bệnh tật bệnh.

Toàn bộ không tầm thường mùa mưa qua đi, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc nhiều hơn hơn ba trăm cái tộc nhân, trong đó ấu tể liền liền khoảng chừng hơn sáu mươi cái. Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đã nhảy lên trở thành Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du lớn nhất Bộ Lạc.

Mùa mưa qua đi ngày thứ ba, Tề Hằng ở nhà vội vàng phơi nắng da thú y, sẽ không gặp mặt trời, chỉ sợ muốn mốc meo rồi. Sau cơn mưa bầu trời xanh thẳm xanh thẳm , sau cơn mưa mặt trời cũng đặc biệt chói mắt, chính là trên mặt đất còn rất lầy lội, vừa đi một cước bùn, Tề Hằng cảm thấy có lẽ cùng Đông thương lượng một chút, phố ra một cái tấm gạch đường.

Bỗng nhiên có người cao giọng la lên: "Không xong, không xong, Mộc Mộc rớt xuống trong nước đi."

Mộc Mộc là Tề Hằng cùng băng đều vô cùng thích tiểu thú nhân, bởi vì gần nhất trong bộ lạc tiểu thú nhân tăng nhiều không ít, Mộc Mộc cũng có bạn chơi, mấy ngày nay thường xuyên trông thấy hắn mang theo mấy cái tiểu thú nhân tại trong bộ lạc chạy trước chơi.

Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian thả tay xuống bên trong sống, bắt lấy cái kia đã chạy tới hài tử: "Mộc Mộc đâu này? Mộc Mộc đâu này? Mất đi đâu?"

"Trong nước, bên kia trong nước!"

Cái kia tiểu thú nhân thất kinh mà chỉ chỉ Bộ Lạc bên cạnh ao nước bên kia. Tề Hằng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, chỉ cần không phải rớt tại trong sông thì tốt rồi, ao nước ở bên trong tối thiểu nhất không có Ngạc Thú.

Nhưng đại đa số thú nhân bởi vì từ nhỏ không có tiếp xúc nước kinh nghiệm, bọn hắn cũng sẽ không bơi lội, Tề Hằng là một gà mờ, hiện tại cũng chỉ có thể gom góp góp đủ số rồi, vội vàng hướng ao nước bên kia chạy tới.

Đông ôm Thần Hi ngồi ở bên trong chơi đùa, nghe thấy phía ngoài đối thoại, cũng đi ra, gặp Tề Hằng nhanh chân liền hướng ao nước bên kia chạy, nghĩ thầm ngươi đi làm gì? Nhiều nguy hiểm. Vội vàng cũng đuổi tới, vừa chạy vừa thổi Ưng Thú Nhân mới hiểu cái còi.

Đông nhất thời nóng vội, bước nhanh hơn, sợ tới mức trong ngực Thần Hi Oa Oa khóc lớn, bởi vì bận tâm đến trong ngực tiểu thư tính, thẳng đến chạy đến ao nước bên cạnh, Đông mới đưa đem đuổi theo Tề Hằng, kéo lại hắn:

"Ngươi đi làm cái gì?"

"Ta đi cứu Mộc Mộc."

"Không có cách nào khác cứu hắn, hắn mất trong nước rồi."

Rơi vào trong nước liền có nghĩa là tử vong, Đông tay không có chút nào buông lỏng, liều mạng mà bắt lấy Tề Hằng, chuyện khác có thể tùy ý hắn làm như thế nào, loại này liên quan đến tánh mạng sự tình không thể từ nào đó tính tình của hắn, Tề Hằng kiếm vài cái, tơ vân kéo không nhúc nhích, lại không đi xuống, Mộc Mộc liền hết thuốc chữa.

"Ta sẽ bơi lội, ta sẽ trong nước bơi lội."

Đông không biết rõ bơi lội cái từ này là có ý gì, hắn phỏng đoán, khả năng Tề Hằng có biện pháp cứu Mộc Mộc, nhưng hắn không thể để cho Tề Hằng mạo hiểm.

"A, bên kia có Ngạc Thú."

Một cái tiểu thú nhân hét to một tiếng.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng cùng một chỗ nhìn về phía tiểu thú nhân ngón tay phương hướng, quả nhiên gặp một cái Ngạc Thú ấu thú, đang tại ao nước bên cạnh chậm rãi bò vào ao nước. Tề Hằng đình chỉ giãy dụa, trong nội tâm lạnh buốt một mảnh, cái này đã xong.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, ta bay qua đi thử đem hắn kiếm đi ra."

Mặc cùng mặt khác mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân đã bay đến ao nước bên cạnh.

Mặc xung phong nhận việc mà bay đi, chỉ thấy trong nước chẳng biết lúc nào lại xuất hiện một cái lớn Ngạc Thú, lặng yên không một tiếng động về phía thượng một tháo chạy, đem Mặc đụng vào trong nước.

"A ~~~ "

Đứng ở Tề Hằng bên cạnh bối hô to một tiếng, thanh âm kia quả thực muốn đâm rách màng tai, tất cả mọi người cảm giác mình bị choáng rồi vài giây.

Tề Hằng thanh lúc tỉnh lại, chỉ thấy bối đã bơi tới ao nước trung ương vị trí, cái kia cực lớn Lam Sắc Ngư đuôi dưới ánh mặt trời lóe lăn tăn hào quang, một đôi tay biến thành hơi chút uốn lượn cá xiên bình thường, chọc vào khởi hai cái Ngạc Thú, một tay một cái vung ra ao nước, Ngạc Thú hiển nhiên bị đâm trúng chỗ hiểm, lại bị trùng trùng điệp điệp té ra đi, tại trên bờ giãy dụa trong chốc lát liền bất động.

Bối một tay nâng lên một cái đem hai người đưa đến bên cạnh bờ, trước nhìn nhìn Mặc, thấy hắn không có sặc nước, chẳng qua là toàn thân ướt đẫm có chút chật vật, liền bắt tay vào làm đổi chiều lấy Mộc Mộc, một con khác nhẹ nhàng đẩy, khiến cho hắn nhổ ra mấy ngụm nước, Mộc Mộc lập tức từng ngụm từng ngụm mà hô hút vài hơi, sống lại.

Bối thú hình phi thường to lớn, Tề Hằng cảm thấy hắn giống như so trưởng thành Ngạc Thú còn muốn trường, cách rất gần, xem tới được trên mặt hắn thật nhỏ lân phiến, bởi vì dính nước dưới ánh mặt trời lóe bảy màu quang.

Tất cả mọi người bị sự cường đại của hắn sở rung động, thấy mọi người trợn mắt há hốc mồm biểu lộ, bối hơi chút có chút ngượng ngùng.

"Vẫn là đến lượt ta đến bảo hộ ngươi đi!"

Ngữ khí mang theo cưng chiều, thực sự không để cho nghi vấn, hóa thành hình người một chút ôm lấy Mặc, ý định dẫn hắn trở về thay quần áo. Tề Hằng theo những lời này ở bên trong nghe được một loại khác ý tứ, không biết có phải hay không là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, thú nhân cùng thú nhân cũng có thể sao?

Hiển nhiên nghĩ như vậy không ngớt Tề Hằng một cái, tất cả trưởng thành thú nhân này nhìn xem Mặc, Mặc bị mọi người thấy không hiểu thấu, không phải là bối thú hình có chút đại sao, về phần giật mình như vậy sao!

Đệ 59 chương

"Thả ta xuống, ngươi làm gì thế ôm ta? Ta không sao nhi."

Mặc giãy dụa lấy muốn xuống, bối thằng này đang tại mặt của mọi người ôm lấy chính mình, mấu chốt là hắn trên người bây giờ một điểm tổn thương đều không có. Tuy nhiên lần trước cũng là như thế này bị hắn theo hải lý kiếm đi ra, ôm lên bờ, nhưng lần trước rơi xuống nước thời điểm, hắn cho rằng chết chắc rồi, uống mấy ngụm nước sợ hãi, hôm nay tại tộc nhân của mình trước mặt cũng như vậy, liền thật mất thể diện.

Bối khí lực to đến dọa người, Mặc bị hắn một mực khấu trừ trong ngực, giãy dụa không xuất ra.

"Đừng nhúc nhích, quần áo đều ướt."

Bối có chút nhéo lông mày cọng lông, cúi đầu trông thấy Mặc phía trước nhô lên hai giờ, hai tay vừa thu lại, đem Mặc ôm chặt hơn nữa.

Viêm vỗ vỗ cái trán, nhìn nhìn nhà mình từ nhỏ cùng nhau chơi đùa đến lớn ngốc huynh đệ, âm thầm suy nghĩ lấy, kết bạn lúc trước nhất định phải tìm cơ hội cho hắn tốt nhất khóa mới được, không biết còn tới hay không được và.

Tuy nhiên trong bộ lạc đồ vật đã phải đầy đủ rồi, nhưng Tề Hằng vẫn là quyết định đi mít-tinh hội nghị nhìn xem, hy vọng mít-tinh hội nghị trên có chút ít mới lạ : tươi sốt đồ chơi.

Năm đó theo Thư Tính Bộ Lạc đổi tới mười đôi giống cái cùng thú nhân ở Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đã trụ đầy một năm rồi, trong đó đại đa số bởi vì trước tuyết quý mang thai tể, lần này mít-tinh hội nghị không thể tới tham gia rồi, còn lại không có hoài tể ba đôi đều cùng theo một lúc đi tới mít-tinh hội nghị.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông mang theo các nàng trở lại Thư Tính Bộ Lạc, ý định báo cho biết Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng một tiếng, các nàng đã quyết định định cư tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc không có ý định đã trở về.

Bởi vì nắm giữ săn Ngạc Thú phương pháp, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc một cái đằng trước tuyết quý qua rất khá, đồ ăn rất sung túc, các tộc nhân nhìn thấy huân mấy người thời điểm, đặc biệt nhiệt tình. Năm nay đứng ở quầy hàng trước đổi vải bố vừa trưởng thành giống cái rõ ràng cũng so năm trước nhiều hơn không ít, toàn bộ Bộ Lạc đều tản mát ra phồn vinh mạnh mẽ tinh thần phấn chấn.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc rất phát triển vừa trưởng thành tiểu thư tính là a liên, a liên cùng huân từ nhỏ muốn xịn, hôm nay chia tay một năm, hai người ở bên ngoài còn ôm nhau khóc một hồi.

"Một hồi nhìn thấy tộc trưởng, không nên nói loạn lời nói, trong bộ lạc sinh hoạt đã khá nhiều, nhưng là tộc trưởng tính tình. . ."

A liên không có tiếp tục nói hết, hiển nhiên phía dưới không là cái gì lời hữu ích.

"Ta đã biết, mang bọn ta đi gặp tộc trưởng a, ta ý định định cư tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc không trở lại, tới đây cùng tộc trưởng nói một tiếng, đây là chúng ta năm trước ước định, nàng sẽ không làm khó của ta."

A liên mắt gió quét mắt vài người khác, muốn nói lại thôi, suy nghĩ lại muốn, cũng không có nói cái gì nữa. Dẫn theo mấy người tới đến tộc trưởng lều vải phía trước, trợ giúp huân thông báo một tiếng.

Thú nhân cái mũi rất linh, đi đến Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng lều vải thời điểm, Đông cùng mặt khác mấy cái cùng đi tới thú nhân khịt khịt mũi, bọn hắn đều nghe thấy được một cổ nhàn nhạt mùi máu tươi.

Gần kề một năm không thấy, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng lại lớn biến dạng, cùng năm trước tư thế giống nhau nửa nằm, nhìn thấy mọi người vào được, mới chậm rãi đứng dậy.

Năm trước vừa thấy phía dưới còn lại để cho Tề Hằng nho nhỏ mà kinh diễm một chút, năm nay vừa thấy, tất cả mọi người rất giật mình, Thư Tính Tộc trường phảng phất một đóa đột nhiên tại nên nở rộ niên kỷ héo rũ hoa tươi, cả người đều lộ ra suy bại khí tức, lau phấn mặt như trước có thể nhìn ra hình dung tiều tụy.

"Tộc trưởng!"

Huân cùng mặt khác hai cái giống cái tiến lên cho nàng đã thành lễ, ly khai Bộ Lạc một năm, trông thấy quen thuộc tộc nhân ba người cảm khái rất nhiều, nhìn thấy trước kia thân thiết tộc trưởng, huân lần nữa ướt hốc mắt, tộc trưởng đãi nàng vẫn luôn là thật tốt.

Thư Tính Tộc trường nhíu lại lông mày, phảng phất tại chịu được cái gì tâm phiền ý táo sự tình, không kiên nhẫn nhìn mắt ba người.

"Đã trở về? Chỉ trở về ba người các ngươi? Đều là chút ít vong ân phụ nghĩa đồ vật."

Thư Tính Tộc trường tức giận mắng hai câu, ba người vừa mới tuôn ra hiện ra đối với Bộ Lạc đối với tộc trưởng điểm này tưởng niệm tình cảnh sinh sôi bị cắt đứt rồi. Lẫn nhau liếc nhau một cái, nhất thời đều không có ý tứ mở miệng.

"Tộc trưởng, kỳ thật, chúng ta là đến cùng ngài nói một tiếng, lần trước đổi tới cái kia mười cái giống cái đều ý định định cư tại chúng ta Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc rồi, không trở lại."

Tề Hằng gặp mấy người đều không nói, vội vàng thay các nàng nói ra, lần này ngắt lấy hảo lông tơ tắng, còn muốn dựa vào những thứ này giống cái tơ lụa tuyến dệt vải đâu rồi, nhân tài như vậy cần phải lưu tốt rồi.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Huân, đây là của ngươi này ý tứ sao? Ngươi có phải hay không bị uy hiếp , nói cho ta biết, đây là các ngươi tất cả mọi người ý tứ sao?"

Thư Tính Tộc trường phảng phất ở vào bộc phát biên giới, thân thể đột nhiên liền đứng thẳng lên, con mắt trợn thật lớn, không để ý lễ nghi lớn tiếng nói ra.

"Chưa, không có bị uy hiếp."

Thư Tính Tộc trường trước kia chưa bao giờ như vậy không để ý và hình tượng của mình qua, huân cùng hai người khác liếc nhau, rốt cục minh bạch a liên nhắc nhở.

"Bọn hắn Bộ Lạc có cái gì tốt? Trong các ngươi tà sao? Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu. . ."

Thư Tính Tộc trường cuồng loạn mà kêu, một chút thời gian tiến tới một người thú nhân.

Lam con mắt có chút co rụt lại, đó là không.

"Cho các nàng nhìn xem đầu óc, có phải hay không trúng tà rồi."

Không tự tiến đến trông thấy mấy người một sát na kia, quan sát mấy người ăn mặc, cùng với tinh thần của bọn hắn trạng thái, đã cho ra kết luận mấy người này căn bản cũng không dễ trêu, sau đó hắn chú ý tới mấy người trung theo dõi hắn đạo kia ánh mắt, đó là. . . Là Lam.

"Tôn kính tộc trưởng, mấy người này xác thực trúng tà rồi, trên người các nàng Tà Linh quá mức lợi hại, vì để tránh cho chuyển dời đến chúng ta trong bộ lạc đến, xin ngài lập tức đem bọn họ toàn bộ đuổi đi, đừng cho bọn hắn tại đặt chân chúng ta Bộ Lạc bất kỳ địa phương nào, không cho phép bọn họ lại cùng tộc nhân của chúng ta tiếp xúc."

Không nghiêm trang mà nói bậy, nghe được mọi người là sững sờ sững sờ .

"Người tới, đem bọn họ toàn bộ đuổi đi ra."

Gặp không vào được, Thư Tính Tộc trường phảng phất bỗng nhiên đã có tinh khí thần bình thường lớn tiếng kêu la. Đông cùng Tề Hằng không có đợi đến lúc đối phương thú nhân tiến đến, tự mình đứng lên đã đến.

"Chúng ta đi thôi."

Mấy người nhanh chóng đi ra lều vải, cái này Tộc Vu nhìn xem cũng rất tà khí, chỉ sợ Thư Tính Tộc trường biến thành như vậy cùng hắn thoát không khỏi liên quan, nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, các nàng Bộ Lạc sự tình sẽ không sam hợp a, thật vất vả qua mấy ngày sống yên ổn ngày, về sau nước giếng không phạm nước sông là được.

Chẳng qua là cái này Tộc Vu. . . Tề Hằng nhíu nhíu mày, chỉ sợ không phải vật gì tốt, phải đề phòng lấy mới tốt.

Lam đi ở phía sau lại quay đầu lại nhìn mấy lần, người này thật sự là đi tới chỗ nào đều có thể làm ăn cũng không tệ, cũng là có bản lãnh của hắn, chẳng qua là cái kia Thư Tính Tộc lớn lên trạng thái rõ ràng không đúng, chỉ sợ thằng này lại làm cái gì tay chân, tâm tư âm độc, thủ đoạn xấu xa, thật sự là Ưng tộc bại hoại.

Ưng Tộc thú nhân theo Hải Nhân bên kia đổi lấy đồ vật còn có Kiệt dẫn đầu tộc nhân làm tốt Đào Quán, hợp cùng một chỗ trở thành lần này mít-tinh hội nghị nhân vật chính, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc thay thế Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng đầu rồng (vòi nước) vị trí lão Đại.

Tề Hằng tổ chức không có đi ra ngoài đổi đồ vật thú nhân đi theo hắn tìm được cái kia khỏa dài khắp lông trắng cây. Chỉ huy mọi người đem trên cây thành thục lông trắng toàn bộ hái xuống, lúc này đây thu hoạch không tệ, trọn vẹn đóng gói ngũ đại bao, Tề Hằng lại phân phó mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân lại bốn phía tìm xem, tìm được loại này cây cứ tiếp tục ngắt lấy.

Lại đang cây to này bên cạnh đã tìm được mấy cây giống nhau Tiểu Thụ, hợp với cây cùng bùn đất móc ra, ý định mang về chủng tại Bộ Lạc phụ cận.

Băng vẫn là không chịu ngồi yên , có ăn có xuyên, hắn đổi đồ vật một chút hứng thú cũng không có, hắn đối với chưa từng gặp qua đồ vật cảm thấy hứng thú.

Băng mang theo quyển vở nhỏ đi cùng từng cái Bộ Lạc tộc y trao đổi y thuật, sẽ không ghi chữ hay dùng ghép vần nhãn hiệu đi ra, nhưng lại để cho băng rất thất vọng chính là, hắn vẫn không có tìm được có thực học tộc y, băng có chút nhớ nhung niệm Hải Nhân Tộc Vu rồi, tại đâu đó đợi trong hai ngày, hắn học được đồ vật so với hắn Top 10 năm học được đều nhiều hơn, có lẽ có lẽ lại đi một lần Hải Nhân Bộ Lạc, lúc này đây muốn nhiều ở một thời gian ngắn.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông đi khắp tất cả Bộ Lạc quầy hàng, lại để cho hắn thất vọng chính là, lần này một điểm thu hoạch đều không có, Tề Hằng một mực ở tìm kiếm ngoại trừ tím cây bên ngoài thích hợp đại diện tích gieo trồng đồ ăn, sản lượng cao, dễ dàng sống, còn không sợ thời tiết, nhưng không có.

Tề Hằng nghĩ đến gieo trồng nghiệp phát đạt Hải Nhân Bộ Lạc, có phải hay không có lẽ đi bờ biển xem bọn hắn gieo trồng đồ vật đâu!

Đệ 60 chương

Có chút ý kiến một khi trong lòng mọc rể, giống như dây leo trèo tường bình thường nhanh chóng xanh um tươi tốt. Nếu như sang năm mùa xuân gieo hạt lời mà nói..., tính toán thời gian, bây giờ là tốt nhất xuất hành thời gian, chậm thêm chút đã đến thu hoạch quý, thu hoạch quý hắn và Đông phải trở về tổ chức mọi người tồn trữ qua tuyết quý đồ ăn, dựa theo băng kinh nghiệm, mùa mưa kéo dài, bình thường tuyết quý cũng sẽ kéo dài , năm nay muốn chuẩn bị càng thêm đầy đủ đồ ăn mới được.

Tinh bọn hắn bay đến bờ biển muốn ba ngày thời gian, nếu như cùng Đông theo trên đất bằng đi ít nhất phải gấp bội thời gian, nếu như mang lên ấu tể, như vậy ít nhất lại phải chậm gấp đôi, trên đường gặp phải tình huống nhiều còn rất nguy hiểm. Nhưng nếu như không mang theo thượng Thần Hi, cùng Thần Hi tách ra thời gian liền quá dài, Tề Hằng không nỡ bỏ. Còn nữa đem Bộ Lạc vứt bỏ thời gian dài như vậy, giống như không tốt lắm.

Xa xa sóng ánh sáng lăn tăn Thiên Khôn Hà liếc trông không đến bờ bên kia, trên sông một năm bốn mùa sương mù mịt mờ, nước sông đổ không thôi, mãnh liệt về phía trước, bên cạnh bờ Ngạc Thú như cũ mật mật ma ma.

Nếu như, xây dựng một chiếc thuyền xuôi dòng hạ xuống, như vậy nhất định tỉnh thì tỉnh lực. Thế nhưng là bờ sông Ngạc Thú cũng thực làm cho lòng người phiền, Ngạc Thú nhiều lắm, vạn nhất bị chúng trong nước vây quanh, vậy cũng cực kỳ khủng khiếp, biện pháp này tuy nhiên hiệu suất cao nhưng còn có đãi đề cao tính an toàn.

Mít-tinh hội nghị cuối cùng hai ngày, Tề Hằng cùng băng đều chán đến chết mà đi tại mít-tinh hội nghị phố xá lên, quầy hàng trước người đã rất ít rồi, tất cả mọi người tại thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị trở về đi dùng đồ ăn.

"Đi qua Hải Nhân mít-tinh hội nghị, ai hoàn nguyện ý tới đây loại mít-tinh hội nghị nha!"

Băng khoa trương thở dài nói.

"Hải Nhân mít-tinh hội nghị có tốt như vậy?"

"Đúng vậy a, bọn hắn cách mỗi năm ngày bản địa sẽ có một lần mít-tinh hội nghị, nếu như phía ngoài thú nhân tới yêu cầu đổi đồ vật, theo đến theo đổi."

"Mít-tinh hội nghị thượng đổi đều là ăn đồ vật sao?"

"Ăn chiếm đại đa số, còn có rất nhiều những vật khác, có chút ta cũng không biết dùng làm gì."

"Hảo muốn đi xem."

Băng mắt nhìn Tề Hằng, trong nội tâm âm thầm suy nghĩ, nếu không khuyến khích khuyến khích Tề Hằng cùng đi? Nếu như tự mình một người muốn đi lời mà nói..., Diễm Minh khẳng định sẽ không đồng ý.

"Nếu không, cùng đi? Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ?"

Nhìn xem băng hưng phấn đôi mắt nhỏ thần, Tề Hằng cảm thấy thật sự là tìm đúng người, hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, mưu đồ bí mật lấy như thế nào mang đi Lam người, lại phải lại để cho Lam cam tâm tình nguyện mà lưu lại chăm sóc Bộ Lạc.

Lam cánh vừa trường hảo không bao lâu, đoạn thời gian trước nuôi dưỡng đi ra mập mỡ thiếu chút nữa lại để cho hắn phi không đứng dậy, hôm nay mỗi ngày đều tại chăm chỉ mà luyện tập, có thể bay liền tuyệt không dùng đi. Theo Bộ Lạc phía đông đến phía tây như vậy cùng một chỗ phi liền rơi xuống đất khoảng cách cũng không chịu dùng chân đi đường, đó cũng là tốt kỳ bảo bảo tựa như người, đem hắn lưu lại, đoán chừng trong nội tâm cũng miêu trảo giống như khó chịu.

"Nếu không, chúng ta cho hắn lưu cái lời nhắn, sau đó vụng trộm đi?"

Băng mình cũng biết rõ, nếu muốn quang minh chánh đại đem Lam ở lại Bộ Lạc là không thể nào .

"Nếu là hắn không nghe cái kia lời nhắn, truy tới đây cũng là rất nhanh ."

Lam cái kia bướng bỉnh tính tình, Tề Hằng là đã sớm lĩnh giáo qua .

Băng ngẫm lại cũng thế, hắn có cánh đâu!

"Nếu không, chúng ta lừa gạt hắn nói, chúng ta lên núi?"

"Ta cùng Đông đô đi, Diễm Minh cũng muốn đi, Thần Hi cũng muốn đi, hắn lại không ngốc, chúng ta cái này hai nhà tử vừa đi, rõ ràng có cổ quái đi!"

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ?"

"Theo chỗ của hắn đoán chừng như thế nào đều không được, nếu không, chúng ta theo mỹ kỳ chỗ đó ra tay?"

"Chủ ý ngược lại là hảo, hắn khẳng định cũng sẽ nghe bạn lữ ý kiến, thế nhưng là, mỹ kỳ như thế nào chịu giúp ta đám bọn họ?"

"Ta xem nàng ngắm lấy nhà của ngươi Diễm Minh cái kia hai chuỗi trân châu vòng tay đã lâu rồi, nếu không ngươi lại để cho Diễm Minh trước bỏ những thứ yêu thích?"

"Như vậy sao được? Diễm Minh mỗi ngày mang theo trên tay, mà ngay cả làm. . . Cái kia thời điểm cũng không chịu hái xuống, cũng làm cho ta cẩn thận một chút. . ."

Băng nói xong nói xong có chút ít ủy khuất.

"Bờ biển loại vật này, còn nhiều, rất nhiều, ngươi làm cho nàng tự mình đi lại chọn hai cái đi!"

Tề Hằng đôi loại vật này là không có thèm.

"Không được, không được, khẳng định không được."

"Còn lại mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân mang về vòng tay đều không có ngươi cái kia hai cái hảo, mỹ kỳ cũng là lòng dạ cao, chênh lệch đồ vật đều chướng mắt. Lần trước đi bờ biển, Lam cánh còn không có hảo, không có đi thành, ta xem nàng mão lấy sức lực mà chờ Lam cánh tốt rồi, cho nàng đổi hai cái hảo thủ liên (dây xích), nếu không để cho nàng chút ngon ngọt, đoán chừng nàng cũng sẽ không giúp chúng ta rồi!"

"Ngươi không hiểu, cái kia hai cái vòng tay có thể không phải bình thường Hải Nhân có đồ vật, đúng vậy, đúng vậy ta người hầu tham gia (sâm)..."

Băng nói đến đây, dừng lại, Tề Hằng nghe thấy hắn nâng lên nhân sâm, lập tức nghĩ tới mấu chốt, những cái...kia hạt giống cùng mạ đều là khắp nơi đều có đồ vật, như thế nào mang đến hai khỏa đại nhân tham gia (sâm) đều dùng xong rồi. Cái kia hai cái vòng tay không phải là hắn dùng nhân sâm theo cái kia Lão Tộc Vu chỗ đó đổi a? Hảo oa, trung gian kiếm lời túi tiền riêng...

Tề Hằng không có để ý cái này, hắn chính là muốn làm khó làm khó băng, mang cái cằm dẫn theo lông mi nhìn xem băng, nhìn hắn như thế nào xuống biên, như thế nào viên vừa rồi câu nói kia.

Băng nhẫn nhịn cả buổi, đơn giản chỉ cần không có viên trở về, đem hạ nửa câu nuốt trở về :

"Nhân sâm có thể lại hái nha, trên núi còn thì rất nhiều."

Thừa nhận, một câu giải thích lời nói được có chút chột dạ.

"Vòng tay cũng có thể lại đổi nha, chúng ta lần này lại mang lên mấy viên thuốc hạ nhiệt. Hải lý bảo bối còn nhiều, rất nhiều, cái kia Lão Tộc Vu tuổi tác lớn như vậy, ta đoán chừng hắn trong phòng thứ tốt nhiều vô số kể, ngươi không hiểu, ngươi đổi về cái kia hai cái vòng tay căn bản cũng không phải là rất hiếm có đồ vật, ta nghe nói hải lý là có Dạ Minh Châu , liền là có thể tại buổi tối sáng lên hạt châu, tưởng tượng thoáng một phát, về sau ngươi cùng Diễm Minh cái kia thời điểm. . . Trong phòng có chút mang theo thắp sáng quang, đó là cái gì cảm giác? ?"

Băng hơi suy nghĩ một chút, con mắt gian xảo nhìn chung quanh một chút, tựa hồ đang xác định Diễm Minh vị trí.

"Ta đi thử một chút khuyên nhủ Diễm Minh mang thứ đó lấy ra, đưa cho mỹ kỳ."

"Cái này là được rồi nha, Kiệt quá không quả quyết, đối với mình thân không tự tin, nếu như đem Bộ Lạc giao cho hắn quản lý, ta chỉ sợ ép không được những cái này về sau thú nhân, chúng ta đi ra, cũng không an lòng cái đó! Cái này Bộ Lạc cũng không phải là ta cùng Đông , bên trong có không ít nguyên lai Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc người, có một cái thanh thản ổn định Bộ Lạc ở thật tốt, cái này Bộ Lạc là mọi người chúng ta , chúng ta đều được ra thêm chút sức đúng không?"

"Đúng, đúng, nói cái gì đều được đem cái kia hai chuỗi đồ vật làm ra đến, ngươi yên tâm, cam đoan giao cho trong tay ngươi, ngươi nói cái kia Dạ Minh Châu, thật sự sao?"

"Đương nhiên là thật sự, thứ này tại Hải Nhân chỗ đó cũng là bảo bối, hắn sẽ không cầm cho ngươi xem ."

"Chúng ta đây mang nhiều một ít thuốc hạ nhiệt cùng nhân sâm cùng hắn đổi."

"Không thể mang nhiều, mang nhiều liền không đáng giá, đây chính là thần dược, nhân sâm cũng giống nhau, đều là kéo dài tánh mạng thần dược. Vật dùng hiếm là quý, chúng ta muốn để cho bọn họ minh bạch thứ này rất ít, chúng ta quanh năm suốt tháng cũng chỉ có như vậy mấy viên, rất trân quý , hiểu hay không?"

Băng cái hiểu cái không, hình như là có chuyện như vậy, sau đó lại nhìn một chút Tề Hằng, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, thật là gian trá .

Thú nhân ngay thẳng, điểm này tâm tư đều tại trên mặt, Tề Hằng cười hắc hắc vài tiếng, quay người rời đi, vòng tay sự tình giao cho hắn, sau đó chính là khích lệ mỹ kỳ nhất định phải đem Lam lưu lại việc này rồi, việc này kỳ thật rất tốt xử lý, trực tiếp cùng nàng nói, Lam cánh vừa trường hảo, không nên thời gian dài phi hành thì tốt rồi.

Đã có mỹ kỳ khuyên bảo, sự tình ra ngoài ý định mà như ý, đương nhiên mỹ kỳ chủ yếu cũng là vì Lam thân thể suy nghĩ, Tề Hằng cho thú nhân tiếp nhận mấy lần xương cốt, trong lòng của hắn rõ ràng, bình thường thú nhân không sai biệt lắm chừng một tháng gãy xương có thể trường hảo.

Lam trên cánh xương cốt tuy nhiên cùng xương đùi không giống với, nhưng đem thời gian gần năm tháng có lẽ đã sớm trường tốt rồi, lúc này ỷ vào Tộc Vu tên tuổi nói dối, rõ ràng mặt không đỏ tim không nhảy, Tề Hằng không khỏi không cảm khái da mặt của mình có chút dày, khái khái, tóm lại được lưu lại một tin cậy thú nhân đầu lĩnh nhìn xem Bộ Lạc, nếu không hắn có thể lo lắng đi ra ngoài.

Băng cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cái kia hai cái vòng tay cuối cùng không có phí công tiễn đưa, chỉ có Diễm Minh trong nội tâm rầu rĩ , cái kia hai cái vòng tay là nàng từng ấy năm tới nay như vậy lần thứ nhất lấy được vật phẩm trang sức, nàng thật sự vô cùng ưa thích.

Để sớm đến bờ biển, băng cũng hóa thành hình người, do Mặc dẫn đường, mấy cái chưa từng đi bờ biển Ưng Thú Nhân lưng cõng Tề Hằng, Thần Hi, Đông, băng, còn có Diễm Minh một nhóm mười một người bay đi bờ biển, vốn muốn cho tinh dẫn đường , nhưng nghe nói mọi người muốn đi bờ biển, bối cũng khuyến khích miêu tả cùng đi rồi, hắn muốn kết bạn, phải hướng Tộc Vu muốn một vật, đó là bọn họ Hải Nhân hứa hẹn.

Mà tinh, hắn đi qua bờ biển nhiều lần, đã không muốn đi rồi, đi một lần thật sự rất mệt a.

Trên không trung thật là lạnh, Tề Hằng dùng dày đặc da thú đem Thần Hi bọc lại, Thần Hi luôn không muốn bị băng bó lấy, nàng không nên đem mặt lộ ra, trên không trung phi hành gió là rất lớn, Tề Hằng cùng Thần Hi một cái bao một cái xốc nhiều lần, không cách nào, chỉ có thể làm cho nàng đưa lưng về phía gió, lộ ra mặt đến.

Tiểu gia hỏa hoàn toàn không rõ tình cảnh của nàng, tuy nhiên không có gì đồ chơi, nhưng nàng chính là hoa chân múa tay vui sướng mà chết đi được, có thể khổ dưới thân cái này Ưng Thú Nhân, hắn cố hết sức bảo trì cân đối đuổi kịp đội ngũ, có đôi khi cũng là theo không kịp , như vậy bảo trì cân đối quá hao phí thể lực rồi, không có biện pháp, thường cách một đoạn thời gian liền đổi một cái thú nhân lưng cõng Tề Hằng cùng Thần Hi, kể từ đó, bay đến bờ biển liền trọn vẹn nhiều hơn thời gian một ngày.

Rơi xuống đất nghỉ ngơi ngày hôm sau vừa vặn liền vượt qua Hải Nhân mít-tinh hội nghị, tất cả mọi người hưng phấn mà trực tiếp đi dạo lên mít-tinh hội nghị, Thần Hi tại Tề Hằng trong ngực còn chưa ngủ tỉnh, Đông tranh thủ thời gian nhận lấy, tiểu gia hỏa này đang đùa thời điểm tìm Đông, mỗi đêm lúc ngủ tất nhiên tìm Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng đem tiểu gia hỏa đưa tới, thời gian dài ôm nàng, cánh tay thật đúng là đau xót (a-xit) rồi.

Thò tay vuốt vuốt phát cương cánh tay, cùng mọi người cùng đi nhập mít-tinh hội nghị trung. Mít-tinh hội nghị thượng rất náo nhiệt, phụ cận Lục Địa Thú Nhân không ít, cho nên mấy người đi vào đám người cũng không có khiến cho đặc biệt gì chú ý.

"Tộc trưởng, Tộc Vu, ta có việc trước mang theo Mặc về nhà thoáng một phát."

Bối Lạp ở Mặc đi lên trước đến, cùng Đông cùng Tề Hằng nói.

"Tốt."

"Ta đi tìm Hải Tộc Vu đi, các ngươi đi dạo a, ta không có hứng thú."

Băng cũng đúng Đông cùng Tề Hằng nói.

"Hảo, ai. . . Băng chờ một chút, đồ vật để ta chỗ này, tại ta thấy đến Hải Tộc Vu lúc trước, ngươi không nên định ra đến phải thay đổi đồ vật."

Bọn hắn trước khi lên đường dẫn theo năm khối nhân sâm cùng năm khối thuốc hạ nhiệt tới đây, Tề Hằng cảm thấy băng không quá sẽ mặc cả, việc này được từ mình tự mình đi ba ba giam.

"Hảo."

"Ta đây đi theo tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu dạo chơi a."

Diễm Minh gặp hai bên sạp hàng thượng tất cả đều là trai ngọc xác một loại tinh xảo lòe lòe tỏa sáng đồ vật liền dời nhìn không chuyển mắt rồi.

"Vậy được rồi, ngươi cùng hảo tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu."

"Ừ."

Đệ 61 chương

Diễm Minh không tự chủ được mà bị những cái...kia tia chớp đồ vật hấp dẫn, đi đến khoảng cách nàng gần nhất quầy hàng trước. Tề Hằng không có lừa gạt nàng, quầy hàng thượng trân châu vòng tay xác thực không ít, vòng cổ cũng không ít, nhưng như băng lần trước cầm về tốt như vậy lại một cái đều không có, Diễm Minh không hề lật xem trân châu, ngược lại nhìn về phía những vật khác.

"Đây là chúng ta hải tộc đặc sắc sản phẩm, từ bên trong có thể nghe thấy biển rộng thanh âm, ngươi nghe."

Chủ quán là một người tuổi còn trẻ Hải Nhân, trông thấy Diễm Minh tới đây lật xem trân châu, hiển nhiên không có vừa ý , liền ngược lại hướng nàng đề cử những vật khác, hắn đem một cái dưới ánh mặt trời lóe kim sắc quang mang hoa nhuận biển rộng loa đưa cho Diễm Minh.

Tề Hằng vừa nhìn đã biết rõ cái này ốc biển là hắn toàn bộ quầy hàng thượng rất vật trân quý rồi, màu vàng quá không thường gặp, đoán chừng hắn mò được cái này ốc biển cũng không dễ dàng.

"Thật sự, thật sự có thanh âm, Tộc Vu ngài có muốn hay không nghe một chút?"

Diễm Minh hưng phấn mà đem bên tai thượng ốc biển đưa cho Tề Hằng.

"Không cần, ngươi muốn là ưa thích, trong chốc lát bọn hắn đi đi săn, sau đó dùng con mồi đổi qua đến cấp ngươi."

"Không cần, không cần thay đổi, tặng cho ngươi rồi."

Trẻ tuổi Hải Nhân quẫn bách mà gãi gãi đầu phát, bạch sáng lên làn da có chút điểm hồng, mỹ nhân ở đâu đều trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt.

"Khái khái, chúng ta không thể lấy không đồ đạc của ngươi, nàng thú nhân cũng sẽ không cho phép nàng lấy không đồ đạc của ngươi, chúng ta trước nhìn xung quanh, trong chốc lát tới đây đổi."

Cái kia Hải Nhân nghe nói Diễm Minh có thú nhân rồi, thoáng cái đặc biệt thất vọng, bĩu môi, phảng phất muốn khóc lên rồi, Tề Hằng kéo Diễm Minh tay đi nhanh lên, trong nội tâm âm thầm may mắn, may mắn vừa rồi băng không tại, nếu không dùng cái kia tính tình, có người như vậy nhìn hắn giống cái, hắn nhất định sẽ ra tay giáo huấn một chút người ta .

Diễm Minh cũng hiểu được không tốt lắm ý tứ, đuổi theo sát lấy Tề Hằng đã đi.

Lại rời đi mấy nhà quầy hàng, bởi vì mọi người vừa tới, còn chưa kịp đi săn liền đi dạo mít-tinh hội nghị, cái gì đều đổi không thành, cũng chỉ là thô sơ giản lược nhìn xem. Đẹp mắt đồ vật xác thực nhiều, không ít quầy hàng ở bên trong còn có trân quý san hô, Tề Hằng đôi những vật này không có hứng thú, hắn chỉ nhìn hướng những cái...kia tham ăn đồ vật.

Hải ngư rong biển là thường thấy nhất , hầu như từng quầy hàng đều có, bạch tuộc, tôm hùm, biển con cua, cũng là có , số lượng không nhiều lắm. Tề Hằng cường điệu nhìn nhìn có thể gieo trồng đồ ăn phẩm.

Hầu như tất cả quầy hàng thượng đều có cây ớt cùng cây bánh mì, điều này nói rõ hai thứ đồ này là Hải Nhân rất thường ăn đồ vật rồi.

"Cái này cây bánh mì như thế nào đổi hay sao?"

"Cái này không cần thay đổi, đây là chúng ta hái đến chính mình ăn, cách nơi này không xa địa phương, có rất nhiều loại này cây, một năm bốn mùa đều kết ra quả con."

"Vậy các ngươi bình thường chủ yếu ăn cái gì? Liền ăn cái này trái cây sao?"

"Đúng đấy, đây là món chính."

"Vật này hương vị rất đặc biệt, các ngươi cũng thường xuyên ăn sao?" Tề Hằng chỉ chỉ cây ớt.

"Hầu như bữa bữa đều ăn."

Hải Nhân Tộc dĩ nhiên là cái ăn cay chủng tộc! Cây bánh mì tại bờ biển một năm bốn mùa đều kết quả, loại này cây ăn quả làm như món chính thật sự là quá dễ dàng, Tề Hằng tại Bộ Lạc tới gần bờ sông vị trí loại mấy cây, không biết thứ này gieo trồng đến Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du có thể hay không một năm bốn mùa đều kết quả.

Tề Hằng nghĩ nghĩ, rất không có khả năng, Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du khi đến bơi mặc dù không có nhiều đường xa trình, nhưng chỉnh thể độ ấm ngược lại là chênh lệch cực lớn, bờ biển bởi vì đã có nước biển điều tiết tác dụng, chỉnh thể độ ấm so sánh bằng phẳng, không có thượng du độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày lớn như vậy.

"Đã đến mùa đông, nơi đây sẽ tuyết rơi sao? Nơi đây nước sẽ kết băng sao?"

"Sẽ hạ vài ngày rất nhỏ tuyết, nước sẽ không kết băng, tuyết rơi đến liền hóa."

"A, loại này trái cây cây giống chủng tại Đông Thiên Hạ tuyết địa phương không biết có thể hay không thuận lợi kết ra quả con."

"Cái này ta cũng không biết." Hải Nhân ngược lại là rất thành thật.

"Những thứ khác đồ ăn, ăn ngon sao?"

"Ăn ngon, cái này đồ ăn là ngọt, ăn thật ngon, ngươi nếm thử."

Tề Hằng tiếp nhận Hải Nhân đưa tới cây củ cải đường, nhai một ngụm quả nhiên ngọt ngon miệng. Cái này đồ ăn muốn dẫn gieo giống tử trở về đủ loại, làm đồ ăn vặt ha ha không sai.

"Cái này đồ ăn có chút khổ, bất quá, còn có thể tiếp nhận, nếu như thân thể nóng lên, phát nhiệt không thoải mái, có thể ăn cái này đồ ăn."

Tề Hằng lại nhận lấy nếm khẩu, nhíu nhíu mày, quả thật có chút khổ, tại có thể tiếp nhận trong phạm vi. Chỉ cần đôi thân thể mới có lợi đồ ăn, đều được mang một ít trở về.

"Cái này trong thức ăn hạt giống chủng tại bên trong ruộng có thể nảy mầm sao?"

"Có thể, những thức ăn này đều thật là tốt loại , chủng tại bên trong ruộng, nếu như trái cây không kịp hái rơi xuống thổ địa ở bên trong, năm thứ hai sẽ dài ra mới cây non, chúng ta chỉ loại trước đó lần thứ nhất, về sau hàng năm đều chính mình tháo chạy lấy dài ra rồi."

"A ~~~ "

Không đợi Tề Hằng hỏi lại cái khác, Đông trong tay tiểu bất điểm tỉnh, thấy mình tỉnh ngủ không phải tại Tề Hằng trong ngực lập tức bắt đầu gào khóc kêu làm yêu. Tề Hằng đôi cái kia Hải Nhân xin lỗi cười thoáng một phát, quay người đem Thần Hi nhận lấy.

Cái kia Hải Nhân nhìn xem Tề Hằng trong ngực ấu tể, hơi có vẻ tiếc nuối, bất quá cũng không có biểu hiện quá rõ ràng.

"Phía trước có một cái lão thú nhân, biết làm chút ít ấu tể thích tiểu đồ chơi, ngươi có thể mang nàng đi xem."

"Tốt, cám ơn."

"Đông, ngươi mang mấy cái thú nhân đi đi săn a, chúng ta nhiều lắm đổi gieo giống tử trở về."

"Được rồi, các ngươi không phải ly khai phiên chợ, chúng ta rất mau trở về đến."

"Ừ."

Lưu lại một Ưng Thú Nhân chăm sóc Tề Hằng cùng Diễm Minh, còn dư lại đều đi theo Đông đã đi săn, Tề Hằng ôm Thần Hi hướng vừa rồi cái kia Hải Nhân nói đổi món đồ chơi địa phương đi đến. Cái chỗ kia còn thật là tốt tìm , toàn bộ mít-tinh hội nghị liền bên cạnh hắn tiểu ấu tể tương đối nhiều.

Tề Hằng rất xa trông thấy không biết dùng làm bằng vật liệu gì làm Tiểu Phong xe tại trong gió biển nhanh chóng xoay tròn, máy xay gió bộ dáng cũng không tệ lắm chính là nhan sắc không đủ tươi đẹp. Lão nhân kia trên tay còn có mấy cái tiểu trống lúc lắc, một mực để trong tay loạng choạng hấp dẫn chung quanh thú nhân lực chú ý.

Nghe thấy cái kia tiểu trống lúc lắc thanh âm, Thần Hi đã đã quên khóc.

"Đây là như thế nào đổi hay sao?"

"Một cái lớn như vậy hải ngư có thể đổi một cái."

Lão thú nhân lấy tay khoa tay múa chân khoa tay múa chân hải ngư lớn nhỏ, cả cánh tay lớn lên hải ngư cũng không giống như khó tìm.

"Có thể hay không thiếu hải ngư trước để cho chúng ta cầm một cái món đồ chơi đi, chạng vạng tối thời điểm chờ chúng ta thú nhân săn bắn trở về trả lại cho ngài thù lao?"

Thú nhân nặng, cái kia lão thú nhân không do dự, hắn tin tưởng Tề Hằng sẽ trở lại, xuất ra một cái trống lúc lắc đưa cho Tề Hằng.

"Ta ngày mai cũng sẽ tới."

"Tốt, nếu như hôm nay tới không kịp thay cá trả lại cho ngài, buổi sáng ngày mai cũng nhất định sẽ còn . Nếu như không đổi thành cá, ngài muốn Trường Giác Thú sao?"

"Không nên, ta chỉ muốn cá."

"Hảo, ta hiểu được, cám ơn ngài như vậy tín nhiệm ta."

"Không cần khách khí, gặp lại."

"Gặp lại."

Lại đi về phía trước một khoảng cách, Tề Hằng trông thấy một người tuổi còn trẻ Hải Nhân giơ một khối mềm vải vóc, bên cạnh run bên cạnh thét to:

"Thượng đẳng răng cá da, đã xử lý tốt, lấy về liền có thể chế quần áo á. . ."

Tề Hằng đụng lên tiến đến sờ lên, nhìn nhìn, loại này có khiếu:chất vải ngược lại cùng bối trên người cái loại này quần áo có khiếu:chất vải rất giống, sờ trong tay mềm , lành lạnh , đặc biệt mỏng, giật giật, còn rất có tính bền dẻo, lại là cá da làm , cũng không biết rắn chắc không rắn chắc, thông khí kín gió.

"Cái này có khiếu:chất vải rắn chắc sao? Ăn mặc bao lâu?"

"Loại này có khiếu:chất vải tuyệt đối rắn chắc, chúng ta Hải Nhân như vậy sắc nhọn móng tay cũng không thể đơn giản vạch phá , ăn mặc nghiêm chỉnh cái mùa khô."

"Chỉ có thể xuyên nghiêm chỉnh cái mùa khô, cái này có khiếu:chất vải sử dụng thời gian cũng quá ngắn."

"Vốn ngoại trừ tuyết quý đều có thể xuyên , nhưng tuyết quý lập tức đã tới rồi, ta mới nói ăn mặc nghiêm chỉnh cái mùa khô, nếu như tại tuyết quý bảo tồn hoàn hảo, chớ đụng lung tung, chỉ cần bảo trì đến sang năm mùa xuân, vẫn là có thể tiếp tục xuyên ."

"Loại này có khiếu:chất vải tại tuyết quý sẽ như thế nào?"

"Các ngươi Bộ Lạc tại Thiên Khôn Hà trung thượng bơi a?"

"Ừ."

"Bên kia tuyết quý quá lạnh rồi, loại này có khiếu:chất vải sẽ co rút lại, sẽ trở thành cứng ngắc, sẽ không hảo mặc, nếu như không nên xuyên có khiếu:chất vải liền sẽ vỡ ra."

"Ah."

Nói cách khác ngoại trừ tuyết quý không thể mặc, những lúc khác ăn mặc hơn nửa năm, cái này có khiếu:chất vải mùa hè xuyên có lẽ rất thoải mái, ấu tể lớn lên nhanh, cho Thần Hi mua một khối có khiếu:chất vải sang năm xuyên vừa vặn.

"Như thế nào đổi hay sao?"

"Bởi vì tuyết quý nhanh đến rồi, cho nên hiện tại đổi là rất có lợi nhất . Nghiêm chỉnh khối da hai Đầu Trường Giác Thú."

"Quá mắc, quá mắc, tuyết quý lập tức tới ngay, vạn nhất chúng ta bảo tồn không tốt, cái này tấm da liền phế đi, chúng ta liền bạch thay đổi."

Loại này có khiếu:chất vải tại biển trên thân người rất thông thường, nói rõ thứ này cũng không phải cái gì hiếm có đồ vật. Bất luận cái gì Bộ Lạc có thể phổ cập đồ vật cũng sẽ không là quá khó mà săn bắt đồ vật. Hai Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi một khối có khiếu:chất vải, vừa có thể cho một cái trưởng thành thú nhân làm một bộ quần áo có khiếu:chất vải, thật sự có chút đắt.

"Chúng ta mùa xuân thời điểm đều là đổi ba Đầu Trường Giác Thú , cũng chỉ có hiện tại mới là cái giá tiền này. Thật sự không đắt."

"Loại này có khiếu:chất vải tại các ngươi Hải Nhân đổi đồ vật bên trong cũng không tính trân quý, hầu như từng Hải Nhân cũng có thể nhẹ nhõm đạt được. Cũng theo chúng ta Lục Địa Thú Nhân để đổi, nhưng tuyết quý lập tức tới ngay, ngươi cái giá tiền này có lẽ lại thấp điểm, vạn nhất chúng ta tuyết quý bảo tồn không lo, tuyết quý qua đi, chúng ta phải bắt nó ném đi. Hai Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi một tờ, thật sự quá thiệt thòi."

Tề Hằng những câu đều nói đến điểm tử thượng, năm này nhẹ Hải Nhân có chút sốt ruột, năm nào tuổi nhẹ, bình thường không dám đến sâu dưới biển đi, tìm không thấy càng vật có giá trị, đối với Hải Nhân mà nói loại này có khiếu:chất vải xác thực dễ dàng đạt được, hơi có chút kỹ thuật Hải Nhân cũng sẽ không săn những thứ này.

Trong nhà hắn còn trữ hàng không ít, loại này có khiếu:chất vải nếu như không mặc lên người, theo tồn trữ thời gian biến trường, tính bền dẻo sẽ giảm xuống, mùa xuân thời điểm bán cho Lục Địa Thú Nhân đúng là ba Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi một tờ da, khi đó, vài ngày thời điểm có thể đổi đi ra ngoài một tờ, nhưng hiện tại mùa này hắn đã thời gian thật dài không có đổi đi ra ngoài một tờ rồi.

"Cái kia một Đầu Trường Giác Thú đổi một tờ a, không thể bớt nữa rồi, bớt nữa, ta a mỗ sẽ không sẽ đồng ý rồi."

"Hảo, quyết định như vậy đi, ta chạng vạng tối tới đây đổi, trước định hai mươi trương a."

Trong bộ lạc có giường, tuyết quý trong phòng cũng rất ấm áp, loại này có khiếu:chất vải nếu như không thể thụ lạnh, tại trong phòng bảo tồn qua tuyết quý có lẽ không có vấn đề, đẳng sang năm mùa xuân, cho trong bộ lạc tiểu ấu tể mỗi người làm một bộ, mát mẻ có tính bền dẻo, làm áo tắm vô cùng không sai. Đã có bối, có thể cho tiếp theo bối ấu tể học một ít bơi lặn, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục mùa mưa dài như vậy, còn không nhất định gặp cái gì chuyện không tốt, học thêm chút đồ vật, luôn tốt.

Tề Hằng đang muốn tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, Mặc mang theo bối từ phía trên thượng chậm rãi hạ xuống.

"Tề Hằng Tộc Vu, chúng ta Tộc Vu để cho ta tới đây xin ngài cùng tộc trưởng đi Hải Thánh Điện, băng cũng ở bên kia."

Bối theo Mặc trên người nhảy xuống, đi tới cung kính đôi Tề Hằng nói.

Đối với Lục Địa Thú Nhân, bối thái độ luôn luôn rất tùy ý, hôm nay như vậy trịnh trọng, chỉ sợ là bọn hắn Tộc Vu cùng hắn nói gì đó, hay hoặc giả là vì trên người mình nhân sâm cùng thuốc hạ nhiệt.

"Chúng ta tộc trưởng ra đã đi săn, chúng ta phải thay đổi ít đồ trở về. Các ngươi đi về trước đi, cùng ngươi Tộc Vu nói một tiếng, đại khái phải chờ tới chạng vạng tối mới có thời gian tới đây."

"Ngài cần đồ vật chúng ta Tộc Vu chỗ đó đều có, nếu không ngài đi trước Hải Thánh Điện, đẳng tộc trưởng đi săn trở về, ta sẽ đem hắn mang đi qua?"

Vội vả như vậy bách, Tề Hằng đã có thể xác định là vì nhân sâm cùng thuốc hạ nhiệt chuyện, nếu muốn giá tiền hảo, còn phải bảo trì bình thản, tốt nhất lại thân căng ra đối phương.

"Còn là đợi đã hắn a!"

Đệ 62 chương

Tề Hằng không đếm xỉa tới một câu còn là đợi đã a, lại để cho bối lập tức biến thành mặt khổ qua.

Theo Hải Thánh Điện lúc đi ra, Tộc Vu liên tục dặn dò hắn, nhất định đem đối phương tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu mang đi qua, tốt nhất tại chạng vạng tối lúc trước mang tới, Tộc Vu cũng không nói gì tại sao phải tại chạng vạng tối lúc trước dẫn người đi qua, nhưng bối theo chưa từng gặp qua Tộc Vu như vậy vẻ mặt nghiêm túc cùng rất nghiêm túc ánh mắt.

Cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân bất đồng, Hải Tộc Vu vị không phải kế thừa , cũng không phải do một đời trước Tộc Vu chọn lựa ra đến đệ tử kế thừa, là thiên tuyển .

Đây là tổ tiên lưu lại phải tuân thủ tuyệt đối quy định, bởi vì Hải Tộc Nhân không có tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu chi phân, tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu là cùng một người, hắn có được lấy toàn hải tộc các thời kỳ tích lũy tài phú, cùng Hải Tộc Nhân vô thượng không thể kháng cự quyền lợi. Vì phòng ngừa Hải Tộc Vu dùng người không khách quan, trung gian kiếm lời túi tiền riêng, có được Tộc Vu địa vị Hải Nhân có thể có bầu bạn, nhưng không thể có đời sau sinh ra.

Mỗi lần Hải Tộc Vu tuổi thọ buông xuống, tất cả Hải Tộc Nhân đều được đứng ở trước mặt hắn dùng cung cấp thiên tuyển, Hải Tộc Vu theo kế thừa Tộc Vu vị vào cái ngày đó lên, sẽ chăn nuôi một cái kim rắn biển, Hải Tộc Vu qua đời thời điểm chính là phóng thích kim rắn biển thời điểm, kim rắn biển chọn trúng ai, người đó là lần tiếp theo Hải Tộc Vu.

Hải Nhân số lượng khổng lồ, điều này sẽ đưa đến không biết lần tiếp theo Tộc Vu rốt cuộc là ai, tại y thuật truyền thừa phía trên sẽ có thiếu hụt mất, mỗi lần một vị mới nhậm chức Tộc Vu đều muốn cẩn thận nghiên cứu tiền nhiệm Tộc Vu lưu lại các loại dược vật cùng ký hiệu, ít nhất phải vài thập niên mới có thể hoàn toàn lãnh hội trước một đời Tộc Vu thậm chí tất cả tiền bối trí tuệ kết tinh.

Dựa theo bối phận, Hải Tộc Vu là bối ông ngoại cái kia đồng lứa huynh đệ, bối A Phụ A Mỗ vì lôi kéo làm quen (*nghĩa xấu), liền trực tiếp lại để cho bối hô hắn ông ngoại rồi. Hải Tộc Vu cũng là không so đo, người khác tại sao gọi, hắn liền như thế nào đáp ứng.

Bối vừa mới phải đi hướng Hải Tộc Vu muốn kết bạn chúc phúc , Hải Tộc Vu nghe nói bối cùng với một cái giống đực kết bạn, trong nội tâm sẽ không đại nguyện ý, cùng bối thân thích quan hệ không tính gần, nhưng cũng là nhà mình hài tử, biến thành giống cái chính là gả đi ra ngoài, biến thành giống đực cũng không nhất định là lấy trở về.

Do dự trong chốc lát, không có cho hắn chúc phúc, cho hắn một cái nhiệm vụ, lại để cho hắn đến mời Đông cùng Tề Hằng. Bối trong nội tâm rất sốt ruột, hắn cần phải cái này chúc phúc, cái này chúc phúc mới có thể để cho hắn biến thành chính thức giống đực hoặc là giống cái.

Cùng đại đa số Hải Nhân bất đồng, bối dù cho biến thành hình người, khí lực của hắn cũng là phi thường đại . Bởi vì này chút khác hẳn với thường nhân khí lực, a mỗ không ít dẫn hắn đi gặp Hải Tộc Vu, không giống với người khác liền có nghĩa là cô độc, cái khác Hải Nhân cần cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân trao đổi mới có Trường Giác Thú ăn, hắn không cần, hắn từ nhỏ có thể chính mình đi lục địa đi săn.

Hải Nhân giống cái sợ hãi hắn, Hải Nhân giống đực ghen ghét hắn, ngày đó theo hải lý đem Mặc cứu ra, là hắn lần thứ nhất cùng ngoại trừ a mỗ ngoại trừ người có thân thể tiếp xúc, Mặc sợ hãi mà ôm chặt cảm giác của hắn thật là thoải mái, liền ma xui quỷ khiến hỏi Mặc được hay không được làm hắn hữu tháp, không nghĩ tới đối phương không hề nghĩ ngợi đáp ứng.

Mừng rỡ như điên bối rất nhanh phát hiện, đối phương giống như không có minh bạch ý của hắn, hắn lại để cho Mặc theo hắn tại bờ biển sinh hoạt, nhưng Mặc không đồng ý, hắn phải về đến chính mình Bộ Lạc, bất đắc dĩ, vì không cho tới tay bầu bạn chạy, hắn cũng chỉ hảo đi theo đi qua.

Đại khái bởi vì Lục Địa Thú Nhân sinh hoạt hoàn cảnh so sánh đơn giản, Mặc ánh mắt thuần túy mà sạch sẽ, bối cảm thấy chính là đẹp nhất bảo thạch đều không có Mặc con mắt mê người, hắn triệt để rơi vào tay giặc rồi, vô luận là làm giống cái vẫn là làm giống đực, hắn đều muốn tại Mặc bên người.

"Tộc Vu, nếu không ta cùng Mặc cũng đi đi săn a, như vậy có thể nhanh lên chấm dứt săn thú."

"Các ngươi biết rõ vị trí của bọn hắn sao?"

"Biết rõ, kề bên này trường giác thú quần đều tập trung ở hỏa lâm núi, chỉ có bên kia có Trường Giác Thú đồ ăn."

"Hảo "

Tề Hằng đương nhiên hy vọng con mồi càng nhiều càng tốt, hắn muốn nhiều đổi một ít cây củ cải đường cùng khổ đồ ăn, sang năm tranh thủ toàn Bộ Lạc đều có thể gieo trồng thượng.

Đã có bối hỗ trợ, Đông đám người rất nhanh cứ tới đây cùng Tề Hằng sẽ cùng rồi. Tề Hằng trước cùng một cái chủ quán thay đổi cá, cây củ cải đường cùng khổ đồ ăn. Sau đó tìm được làm máy xay gió lão thú nhân, đem thiếu nợ hắn cá bổ sung, lại dùng cá thay đổi một cái Tiểu Phong xe.

Sau đó trở về dự định cá da địa phương, cho trẻ tuổi thú nhân mười Đầu Trường Giác Thú, cùng hắn hẹn rồi, xế chiều ngày mai một tay giao còn dư lại Trường Giác Thú, một tay giao cá da.

Bận việc đã xong những thứ này, thời gian cũng đã đến chạng vạng tối, một đoàn người toàn bộ đi tới Hải Thánh Điện. Hải Thánh Điện danh tự lấy rất êm tai, Tề Hằng cho rằng sẽ là một tòa cung điện, nhưng trên thực tế, Hải Thánh Điện ở bên ngoài xem ra không có bất kỳ chỗ nổi bật, chính là một cái đơn độc hòn đảo phía trên một sơn động, tên là Hải Thánh Điện.

Tề Hằng theo bối đi vào Hải Thánh Điện, huyệt động lối đi nhỏ rất cao, rất rộng mở, thú nhân cao như vậy thân cao, cũng không quá đáng chỉ có huyệt động

Một nửa cao. Năm sáu người cùng một chỗ song song đi trong lối đi nhỏ vẫn là rất rộng mở, hai bên theo huyệt động xâm nhập, nhựa thông bó đuốc cũng càng ngày càng dày đặc. Mặt đất toàn bộ là lớn nhỏ không sai biệt nhiều, hình thành hòn đá trải thành, một đoàn người quang đi qua nói đã đi năm sáu phút, theo lối đi nhỏ quy mô đến xem, nơi đây bị kêu là Hải Thánh Điện đã thực đến tên về.

Lối đi nhỏ tới hạn chỗ toàn bộ dưới mặt đất huyệt động sáng tỏ thông suốt, chính giữa một gian hình cầu đại sảnh, ước chừng có nửa cái sân bóng lớn như vậy. Chung quanh bị bó đuốc chiếu sáng, bốn phương tám hướng đều là Hải Nhân nhân vật pho tượng, Tề Hằng đụng lên trước đi xem xem, đại đa số đều là đuôi cá thân người, đầu đội vương miện, tay cầm bảo thạch quyền trượng tảng đá pho tượng, đừng nhìn những nhân vật này đều là tảng đá , bọn hắn trên đầu vương miện cùng trong tay quyền trượng đều thật sự, quyền trượng phía trên một viên cực đại bảo thạch, đặc biệt hấp dẫn ánh mắt của người.

Hai ba mươi cái trong pho tượng, có hai cái so sánh dễ làm người khác chú ý, một pho tượng là một giống cái nhân loại pho tượng, một người khác là mang cánh Hải Nhân pho tượng, đồng dạng nắm trong tay lấy quyền trượng, Tề Hằng suy đoán, những thứ này hẳn là các thời kỳ Hải Nhân Tộc vu pho tượng a. Từ nơi này chút ít trong pho tượng có thể nhìn ra Hải Nhân giàu có trình độ, Hải Nhân vương miện cùng quyền trượng vậy mà bất truyền thừa , mỗi người cầm giữ có một cái, hơn nữa loại này có được là vĩnh cửu .

"Bối, tộc trưởng cho ngươi đem bọn họ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu đưa đến trữ tàng thất."

Một cái mười ba mười bốn tuổi thiếu niên đi tới cùng mọi người nói.

"Trữ tàng thất?"

"Đúng, trữ tàng thất "

Bối cảm thấy rất kinh ngạc, tộc trưởng cũng không làm cho người ta tiến vào trữ tàng thất, mà ngay cả vốn tộc nhân đều có rất ít người có thể đi vào, chỗ đó ra vào từ trước chỉ có khoá trước tộc trưởng. Tuy nhiên rất mê hoặc, nhưng hắn vẫn là mang theo Đông cùng Tề Hằng đi, những người còn lại ở lại đại sảnh ở bên trong tiếp tục xem xét pho tượng, vật này là thú nhân theo chưa thấy qua mới lạ : tươi sốt đồ chơi.

Càng đi về phía trước, rộng rãi lối đi nhỏ phân ra rất nhiều phân nhánh khẩu, bối và ba người theo sau tiểu thiếu niên đi vào một cái trong đó phân nhánh khẩu, sau đó đi đến một cái cửa trước, gõ gõ cửa.

"Vào đi!"

Tề Hằng cùng Đông đi theo bối đi vào.

Căn phòng này ở bên trong tùy ý chồng chất châu báu thiếu chút nữa lóe Tề Hằng mắt, không hỗ là hải tộc cực kỳ có quyền lực người, Tề Hằng đại khái nhìn lướt qua, trân châu tối đa, tiếp theo là quý hiếm ốc biển vỏ sò, còn có một chút không biết tên bảo bối, vài cọng đại san hô. Bắt mắt nhất không ai qua được thiệt nhiều thêm chút điêu khắc bảo thạch, toàn bộ bảo vật trong đống đang lúc cái kia mấy viên đại nhân lớn chừng quả đấm Dạ Minh Châu.

Mà băng chính ghé vào Dạ Minh Châu phía trước, một hồi cầm đồ vật phủ ở, một hồi lại mở ra nhìn xem, cùng mình tộc trưởng Tộc Vu lên tiếng chào, liền tiếp theo chơi hắn Dạ Minh Châu đi.

Theo vào cửa lúc lên, Tề Hằng cũng cảm giác được một tia ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt của hắn xem, hắn hiểu được, đây chính là Hải Tộc Vu rồi, hắn chẳng qua là có chút kỳ quái, hải tộc Tộc Vu tại sao phải khảo thí hắn sâu cạn!

Người bình thường tiến vào căn phòng này kinh ngạc không phải rất bình thường sao! Hắn muốn thấy là cái gì biểu lộ?

Loại này bị người thử cảm giác thật không tốt, Tề Hằng không chút nào yếu thế mà quay về nhìn về phía Hải Tộc Vu.

Như tất cả tuổi thọ sắp hết thú nhân giống nhau, Hải Tộc Vu tóc, râu ria lông mi toàn bộ biến thành màu trắng, loại này màu trắng cùng băng màu tóc bất đồng, trắng bệch không ánh sáng trạch. Gần đất xa trời biển người khí thế không giảm, hoàn toàn làm cho người ta không để ý đến cái kia tràn đầy bảo thạch vương miện, như hắn loại đến tuổi này, còn có thể lại để cho đừng ánh mắt của người tập trung ở trên người hắn, mà không phải những cái...kia ngoại vật lên, hắn cá nhân tu dưỡng cùng khí chất có thể thấy được lốm đốm.

Cái kia Hải Tộc Vu một đôi mắt vẫn đang nhấp nháy sinh huy, khóe mắt rủ xuống nghiêm trọng, một đôi mắt tam giác nhìn không ra tâm tình, vương miện đeo đích đoan chính, quyền trượng trụ trong tay, hai người cứ như vậy lẳng lặng yên đối mặt thật lâu, phảng phất ai trước thu hồi ánh mắt ai liền thua.

Đệ 63 chương

Bối lúng túng đứng ở hai cái Tộc Vu chính giữa, hắn vốn còn muốn cho hai người làm giới thiệu , giờ phút này hắn vừa vặn tại hai người ánh mắt xéo qua vị trí, đi phía trước một bước là được ngăn trở hai ánh mắt của người, nhưng hắn không dám. . . Đành phải trạm tại nguyên chỗ bất động.

Mặc nhìn trái xem lại nhìn xem, hai người này nhìn nhau lâu như vậy đều không nói lời nào là có ý gì?

"Bọn hắn đang làm gì thế?" Vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi (?) hỏi bối.

"Đại khái là. . . Giúp nhau dò xét."

Tề Hằng nghe thấy những lời này, cố nín cười ý, thiếu chút nữa liền phá công rồi.

"A mỗ, ta muốn cái kia."

Tề Hằng còn ôm Thần Hi, đứng ở đằng kia, không lâu sau không nhúc nhích địa phương, tiểu gia hỏa liền nhàm chán, tuy nhiên trong tay có món đồ chơi mới rất thú vị , nhưng nàng rõ ràng bị cái gì đổi mới tươi sống đồ vật hấp dẫn.

Thần Hi theo Tề Hằng trong ngực lắc lắc chui xuống, không có chạy về phía đống kia châu báu, thẳng đến Hải Tộc Vu mà đi, Tề Hằng cùng Hải Tộc Vu lại bất chấp tỷ thí khí tràng, hai ánh mắt đều theo dõi tiểu bất điểm.

Tiểu bất điểm vừa mới học được đi đường còn không phải rất ổn định, Tề Hằng mắt thấy nàng không quá sẽ đi liền chạy rồi, thân thể nghiêng về phía trước đây là muốn ngã sấp xuống bộ dạng, tranh thủ thời gian đuổi theo.

Hải Tộc Vu cả đời không có nuôi dưỡng qua hài tử, bái kiến gấu hài tử không ít, đối với những thứ này không thể phân rõ phải trái Tiểu chút chít, hắn có chút bỡ ngỡ.

Mắt thấy Tiểu chút chít chạy hắn đã đến, quyền trượng hướng trên mặt đất đâm đâm, gấp quá nói:

"Nhanh, nhanh, mau dẫn đi, ta chán ghét tiểu hài tử!"

Nghe thấy Tộc Vu lên tiếng, bối cũng tranh thủ thời gian tiến lên hỗ trợ, muốn đem tiểu gia hỏa ôm đi.

Nhưng tiểu gia hỏa chưa có chạy bình thường đường, nàng tuy nhiên ngay từ đầu là chạy Hải Tộc Vu đi , nhưng gần đến giờ nhanh đụng phải Hải Tộc Vu thời điểm, vòng vo cái cong, thoáng cái té nhào vào một mâm lớn màu vàng trên nệm lót.

Hải Tộc Vu cùng bối ngay ngắn hướng ngược lại hít một hơi khí lạnh, Tề Hằng nhìn kỹ một chút cái kia màu vàng nệm dày tử, chỉ thấy cái kia cái đệm chậm rãi di động, theo san hô đằng sau nâng lên một cái màu vàng đầu rắn đến, Tề Hằng trong đầu ô...ô...ô...n...g mà một tiếng suýt nữa ngất đi, nửa cái thân rắn bàn mâm tròn giấu ở một cây màu sắc rực rỡ san hô đằng sau, Tề Hằng cho rằng đó là một chỗ ngồi giống nhau đồ vật.

"Nhanh, nhanh cứu cứu nàng, cho ngươi xà bỏ đi."

Tề Hằng vọt tới nửa đường, không dám rất nhanh tới gần, sợ quấy nhiễu đại xà, ngược lại không ổn, lại kéo lại xông lại Đông, đầu rắn đã mang lên Thần Hi trước mặt, hơi chút vô ý, Thần Hi mặt sẽ phá hủy.

"Nhanh, mau đưa nàng ôm đi, đừng đem của ta xà áp hư mất."

Tề Hằng muốn xông tới gõ gõ Hải Tộc Vu sọ não, nhìn hắn có phải hay không hư mất, lúc này thời điểm, là áp hư đại xà sự tình sao? Là Thần Hi mệnh có thể giữ được hay không.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng hiện tại vừa vặn cùng Hải Tộc Vu đứng chung một chỗ, cùng cái kia đại xà cũng liền chênh lệch cái hai bước khoảng cách, Đông chậm chạp về phía trước di động, muốn đem Thần Hi đoạt ôm tới.

Khoảng cách đại xà còn có một bước nửa thời điểm, cái kia đại xà hướng về phía Đông mạnh mà há to miệng, Tề Hằng kéo lại Đông,

"Chậm một chút, lại chậm một chút."

Cái kia Kim Xà, thật sự chói mắt, chậm rãi di động thời điểm, màu vàng lân phiến tại Dạ Minh Châu phát sáng trung giống như một cái di động xích vàng tử, Thần Hi thấy nàng ngồi đồ vật triển khai, tiến lên ôm cổ cổ rắn tử, tiểu béo tay tại cái kia lòe lòe trên lân phiến còn sờ sờ.

Cái kia đại xà hướng về phía Đông mở ra miệng rộng, còn chưa kịp ngậm miệng, giờ phút này bị tiểu gia hỏa vừa sờ, vậy mà hóa đá bình thường bất động, vàng óng ánh dựng thẳng đồng tử chém xéo nhìn về phía ghé vào trên người nó tiểu gia hỏa.

"Đạt Gia, đừng vội, ta đến đem nàng mang đi, đừng vội đừng vội."

Hải Tộc Vu chậm rãi đi lên trước, đem tiểu gia hỏa theo hắn trên cổ giật xuống đến, hai tay kéo dài thẳng tắp , sợ Thần Hi đụng phải trên người hắn, giơ đưa cho Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng cái này một hơi cuối cùng là thở gấp đã tới, thiếu chút nữa đem mình kìm nén mà chết.

Hải Tộc Vu cũng thật sâu thở dốc một hơi: "Của ta Đạt Gia rất có linh tính, chính là không rất ưa thích tiểu hài tử, nó cái gì đều hiểu, sẽ không vô cớ cắn người ."

"A, ta tin tưởng phán đoán của ngài."

Chính mình bảo bối ấu tể trong ngực, Tề Hằng hiện tại cái gì đều không có ý định cùng Hải Tộc Vu so đo, tuy nhiên Hải Tộc Vu giống như rất ghét bỏ ấu tể bộ dạng, nhưng mới vừa rồi là chính mình không có xem trọng ấu tể mình là có trách nhiệm , hơn nữa, chính mình ấu tể cũng không có thể trông cậy vào tất cả mọi người ưa thích.

"Ngài mời chúng ta tới đây có chuyện gì sao?"

Vừa vặn đã đến lúc ăn cơm, nên ăn cơm tối, xem bộ dạng như vậy, Hải Tộc Vu cũng không có ý định mời bọn hắn ăn cơm.

"Vốn muốn mang bọn ngươi xem dạng đồ vật , hiện tại có chút đã chậm, nếu không ngay tại chúng ta trong Thánh điện ở lại a, ngày mai lại nhìn. Đều là đường xa mà đến khách nhân, chúng ta Hải Nhân thật là tốt khách chủng tộc, buổi tối hôm nay bữa tối sớm liền chuẩn bị xong, hy vọng mấy vị không nên từ chối."

Hải Tộc Vu thay đổi lúc trước ngạo mạn, bỗng nhiên có chút nóng tình đi lên.

"Tộc Vu cố tình chiêu đãi, cái kia là vinh hạnh của chúng ta, chúng ta đây liền cung kính không bằng tuân mệnh rồi."

Vốn chính là đến đàm phán mua bán , đối phương chịu lần lượt cái cành ô-liu liền tốt nhất rồi.

Lúc này không chỉ là Mặc mê hoặc, liền bối đều mê hoặc, Hải Tộc Vu chưa bao giờ ngủ lại qua bất kỳ một cái nào Bộ Lạc người, mặc kệ đối phương là thân phận gì, năm trước cái mới nhìn qua kia rất mạnh mọc ra cánh Hắc Xà tới đây, cũng không có theo Tộc Vu nơi đây chiếm được một chén nước uống.

Hải tộc bữa tối rất đơn giản, tôm hùm, con cua, hải ngư, con sò đẳng đẳng toàn bộ ném vào trong nồi loạn hầm cách thủy. Không lâu sau trong nồi thần kỳ mà truyền ra ngon hương vị.

Hương vị quá tươi sống rồi, Tề Hằng âm thầm nuốt mấy ngụm nước miếng, hắn rất lâu không ăn đến tôm rồi, nuôi dưỡng tại Bộ Lạc ao nước bên trong tôm còn không có cam lòng (cho) kiếm đi ra, hôm nay thế nhưng là chính tông màu mỡ đại tôm hùm, Tề Hằng một bên dụ dỗ tiểu bất điểm, vừa nghĩ trong chốc lát như thế nào rất nhanh lại không mất thể diện mà đem lớn nhất cái con kia tôm hùm kẹp tới đây.

Tại địa bàn của người ta ăn cơm, kẹp lớn nhất cái con kia không tốt lắm, vẫn là thứ hai đại cái con kia a.

"Chúng ta hải lý cũng liền cái này ít đồ có thể lấy được ra tay, không nên khách khí, ăn hết mình. Cái này nồi có chút ít, bên ngoài còn nấu mấy nồi. Lớn nhất cái kia nồi bị Đạt Gia không cẩn thận vỡ vụn rồi, đất liền Đào Quán không tốt vận chuyển tới đây, năm trước còn có Đào Quán Bộ Lạc người chọn Đào Quán tới đây đổi cá, năm nay sẽ không thấy bọn họ đã đến."

Không phải là Kiệt người a, bọn hắn đổi ít đồ có lẽ không đến mức đi xa như vậy đường. Có lẽ là phụ cận chế Đào Quán Bộ Lạc.

"Đốt thành một cái bát tô tương đối không dễ dàng. Thiệt nhiều bát tô tại đốt chế trong quá trình liền nứt ra rồi, còn có một ít là tại chuyển vận trong quá trình hư hao rồi. Ngài cái này nồi không tính đặc biệt lớn, nhưng cũng không nhỏ."

"A, ngươi hiểu chế đào?"

"Không hiểu, bái kiến mấy lần, chúng ta Bộ Lạc có chế đào thú nhân."

"A, đắt Bộ Lạc nhân tài không ít a!"

"Mọi người tụ họp cùng một chỗ nghĩ biện pháp trôi qua tốt đi một chút mà thôi."

Cái này lời nói được thái hòa Hải Tộc Vu tâm, mục đích đơn thuần, bất quá là muốn đem ngày trôi qua tốt một chút, so về năm trước cái kia toàn thân lộ ra nguy hiểm cùng dã tâm xà thú nhân, Đông cùng Tề Hằng liền lộ ra chất phác nhiều hơn, tuy nhiên bọn hắn rất có trí khôn, theo băng cùng bối miêu tả ở bên trong, Hải Tộc Vu biết rõ, đối phương là sớm muộn sẽ thống nhất toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân, liền như chính mình tổ tiên thống nhất hải lý thú nhân giống nhau.

"Ngươi quá khiêm nhường, ta nghe tinh nói các ngươi đánh bại Hắc Xà?"

"Là hắn không được ưa chuộng, đánh bại hắn là chính bản thân hắn tất cả hành động, chúng ta không hy vọng có chiến tranh, không hy vọng có thương tích vong, chúng ta thầm nghĩ hảo hảo sinh hoạt. Tựa như các ngươi giống nhau, Hải Tộc Vu đem Hải Nhân quản lý thực hảo, nghe bối nói, biển người đã bình tĩnh mà sinh sống mấy trăm năm rồi. Ngài là cái xuất sắc Tộc Vu."

"Ha ha quá khen, quá khen."

Hải Tộc Vu bị ở trước mặt khen ngợi thoáng một phát hơi chút có chút ngượng ngùng, hắn đã rất lâu không có cùng người khác cùng nhau ăn cơm rồi. Kẹp lên lớn nhất cái con kia tôm hùm, nhẹ nhàng từ phía dưới đẩy ra, đem bên trong tôm thịt rút ra đưa tới Tề Hằng trên mâm, Tề Hằng được sủng ái mà lo sợ, vừa định nói không cần khách khí, Hải Tộc Vu lại đưa qua một chút tiểu cốt đao.

"Cắt thành khối nhỏ uy ấu tể, mở ra hơi chút lại thổi một chút, có chút bị phỏng, nàng có lẽ răng dài đi à nha?"

Dĩ nhiên là cho Thần Hi , cái kia Tề Hằng liền không khách khí: "Cảm ơn, cám ơn, Thần Hi, nói mau cám ơn."

"Cảm ơn!"

Thần Hi nghe lời theo sát Tề Hằng nói.

"Ai, hắc hắc, không cần khách khí, đến, thái công cho ngươi thêm bóc lột cái đại con cua."

Bối cũng không dám động thủ cầm đồ ăn rồi, hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu không phải chán ghét tiểu ấu tể sao? Mỗi lần có ấu tể tới gần hắn ba mét ở trong, hắn đều muốn kêu làm cho nhân gia ôm đi, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua ăn được rất hăng hái Mặc, thằng này không có tim không có phổi đã đến nhất định trình độ rồi, Mặc trừng mắt vô tội con mắt không hiểu thấu mà nhìn kỳ quái biểu lộ bối:

"Làm gì vậy, ăn cơm liền ăn cơm đi, nhìn đông nhìn tây ."

Mặc lần trước đến thời điểm nhận lấy bối thịnh tình khoản đãi, hắn sẽ bóc lột những vật này ăn, Đông học Mặc bộ dạng bóc lột lấy tôm hùm cùng con cua, hắn không rất ưa thích ăn loại vật này, quá phiền toái, nào có thịt nướng ăn đã ghiền, hắn cố tình cho Tề Hằng bóc lột một cái tôm bự, bất đắc dĩ tay quá đần, còn không có Tề Hằng chính mình động thủ bóc lột nhanh, chính mình còn không có bóc lột hảo một cái, Tề Hằng đã lột ba con rồi, đưa cho hắn hai cái.

"Đừng nóng vội, đừng quẹt làm bị thương tay, xem ta như thế nào bóc lột ."

Thần Hi đã học chính mình ăn cơm đi, ngồi ở Tề Hằng trên đùi, nàng đang cố gắng mà dùng muỗng nhỏ tử, đem muốn ăn đồ vật hướng trong mồm phủi đi.

Tại Tề Hằng chú ý không đến nàng thời điểm, nhanh chóng lấy tay bắt hai khối ném tới trong miệng rồi. Hải Tộc Vu ở bên cạnh một mực chú ý đến nàng, đã gặp nàng động tác này ý cười đầy mặt, Thần Hi một cái nhỏ béo ngón tay hướng trên miệng một Bí bo.

"Xuỵt."

Hải Tộc Vu kiên định gật đầu, "Ừ "

Dừng lại bữa tiệc lớn ăn được rất đã ghiền, chính giữa có người tới đây thu tôm xác cùng con cua xác còn có mặt khác một ít hàng hải sản xác năm lần. Sau khi ăn xong, trên mặt bàn còn có một đống lớn không có thu xác, Tề Hằng hôm nay đã ăn quá no, hắn đã khống chế Thần Hi sức ăn, Thần Hi quá nhỏ, lần thứ nhất ăn hải sản, được ăn ít một điểm.

Đông cảm thấy ăn loại vật này hắn là ăn không đủ no , hắn ý định một hồi lại sấy [nướng] mấy khối thịt ăn.

"Nàng như thế nào ăn một chút như vậy đồ vật?"

Hải Tộc Vu chỉa chỉa Thần Hi.

"Nàng lần thứ nhất ăn hải sản, có thể sẽ không thích ứng, phải từ từ thêm."

"A, vậy nhiều ở một thời gian ngắn a, dù sao khoảng cách thu hoạch quý còn có hơn một tháng đâu."

"Cái này không thể được, ta cùng Đông đều ở đây ở bên trong, thời gian dài không tốt lắm."

Tề Hằng đã nhìn ra, thằng này trong miệng nói xong chán ghét tiểu ấu tể, nhưng thật ra là thích.

Hải Tộc Vu ăn cơm chính giữa mấy lần muốn trợ giúp Thần Hi ăn cái gì, cái loại này ánh mắt cùng động tác cùng Tề Hằng chính mình giống như đúc, bởi vì có đôi khi hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa muốn giúp nàng, Thần Hi còn không quá sẽ dùng thìa, trông thấy nàng ăn không được trong miệng, tất cả mọi người đi theo sốt ruột.

Hải Tộc Vu ánh mắt có chút cô đơn, tại tộc nhân trước mặt luôn bưng mặt, lại để cho hắn không bỏ xuống được tư thái đi trêu chọc tiểu ấu tể, quang minh chánh đại đem tiểu ấu tể giữ ở bên người cái này còn là lần đầu tiên.

"Bối, ngươi buổi tối ngủ nơi này đi?"

"Không, ta cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ."

"Các ngươi còn không có kết bạn, sao có thể cùng một chỗ ngủ?"

"Ngài lại chưa cho ta nước thánh, vì sao không thể cùng một chỗ ngủ."

Hải Tộc Vu ngẫm lại cũng là

"Hải Thánh Điện không có nhiều như vậy chỗ ở, ngươi không ngủ ở chỗ này liền phụ trách an bài Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ngoại trừ tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu ngoại trừ tộc nhân a."

"Tốt."

Đệ 64 chương

"Tộc Vu, ngài nơi đây thật sự không có chỗ ngủ đến sao? Ta cũng muốn ngủ ở chỗ này."

Băng cũng chưa ăn no, một bên hoa kéo phần của mình, một bên còn cố lấy Diễm Minh, hắn sợ Diễm Minh không cẩn thận vết cắt tay, liền chính mình cho nàng bóc lột xác. Vừa ăn vừa nói.

"Có ngươi ngủ địa phương."

Một mực chú ý tiểu bất điểm, đem băng đem quên đi, Hải Tộc Vu cười xấu hổ hai tiếng. Băng là một ngay thẳng thú nhân, nói chuyện trực tiếp dứt khoát, so sánh hợp Hải Tộc Vu tính tình, mấu chốt nhất chính là hắn nhìn qua so Tề Hằng tâm nhãn ít một chút, theo trên người hắn có thể bộ đồ đã đến không ít về Tề Hằng tin tức.

"Ba người các ngươi ngủ nơi đây, gian phòng này khá lớn."

Hải Tộc Vu tự mình an bài mấy người phòng ngủ.

"Chờ một lát, cho Thần Hi tiễn đưa cái giường nhỏ đến, nàng gọi Thần Hi, đúng không?"

"Đúng."

Tề Hằng kinh ngạc phát hiện, hắn nói "Giường" cái chữ này, là mình lý giải chính là cái kia giường sao? Tề Hằng đẩy cửa phòng ra, quả thật trông thấy trong phòng dễ làm người khác chú ý trên vị trí, một tờ đặc biệt lớn số song nhân đại giường, so trong trí nhớ giường muốn lớn không ít, bởi vì thú nhân thân cao phổ biến đều rất cao.

Trên giường giường phẩm đều rất chỉnh tề, Tề Hằng không thể tin mà đi tới, đưa thay sờ sờ phía trên một giường cá da chăn,mền, bên trong không biết bao vật gì, mềm , vén chăn lên xem nhìn phía dưới, là đều đều buộc cỏ khô biên chế thành nệm rơm, cái này giường quả thực không nên quá tốt.

Đây là Hải Tộc Nhân chính mình chế tạo ra đồ vật sao? Bọn hắn cũng quản cái này gọi là giường! Không phải là cái nào đó cũng giống như mình xuyên tới người phát minh a, nghĩ tới đây, Tề Hằng tim đập nhanh hơn một điểm, không biết người kia bây giờ còn còn sống sao! Ngày mai nghĩ biện pháp hỏi một chút Hải Tộc Vu.

Bất quá tại chính mình trong bộ lạc, giống như không quá hảo dùng, đông trời rất là lạnh rồi, mùa hè lại không dài, dùng giường có chút lãng phí, đẳng về sau Bộ Lạc đi đến quỹ đạo, Đông cùng mình đã có người nối nghiệp, không bằng đi ra hải tộc định cư a! Tề Hằng chính âm thầm ngẩn người lấy, tiểu bất điểm đã bò lên, Tề Hằng một ba ba nàng ôm xuống.

"Bảo bối, a mỗ rửa cho ngươi hảo tắm trở lên đi chơi được rồi."

"Không tốt."

Thần Hi tại Tề Hằng trong ngực giãy dụa lấy xuống trượt.

"Ngoan, muốn nghe lời nói nha. Bằng không. . ."

"Làm cho nàng đi chơi nha, bảo bối gì đồ vật."

"Đến, Thần Hi, xem thái công cho ngươi dẫn theo cái gì đến."

Chỉ thấy Hải Tộc Vu ôm một tờ giường nhỏ, mặt chợt đỏ bừng, tốn sức mà hướng trong phòng đi, còn một bên cự tuyệt bồi bàn hỗ trợ.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng đuổi bước lên phía trước thò tay hỗ trợ giơ lên.

"Đều bỏ đi, ta còn không có như vậy vô dụng, đều bỏ đi."

Mặt đều nghẹn đỏ lên, còn tại đằng kia cậy mạnh, như một tiểu hài tử giống nhau, Đông cùng Tề Hằng bất đắc dĩ thu tay lại.

"Xem, nhìn xem cái này, loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân), giường ưa thích không thích?"

Hải Tộc Vu khí còn không có thở gấp đều đặn liền đối với Thần Hi tranh công.

"Ưa thích, đến, bên này."

Thần Hi luôn luôn không nhận sinh, đi qua, ôm cổ Hải Tộc Vu, muốn cho Hải Tộc Vu đem nàng ôm qua đi, cái kia giường nhỏ là có lan can .

Hải Tộc Vu kích động, hắn vừa rồi ôm qua một lần Thần Hi, nếu không có hảo hảo ôm, nho nhỏ nhẹ nhàng còn mềm , quả nhiên tự mình đem giường dời qua đến là rất đúng. Vui vẻ mà cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà ôm lấy đến, đem Thần Hi đặt ở trên giường nhỏ.

"Cái kia ai, cái kia thu thực đi đem phòng ta Dạ Minh Châu lấy tới, muốn lớn nhất cái kia."

Nếu như không phải một mực đi theo hắn, thu thực đều cảm thấy nhà mình Lão Tộc Vu bị thay đổi, hắn rõ ràng ôm ấu tể, viên kia lớn nhất Dạ Minh Châu, người khác muốn liếc mắt nhìn hắn cũng không cho người ta xem. Thu thực lấy tới, Hải Tộc Vu hiến vật quý tựa như đưa cho Thần Hi.

"Cho, cái này rất sáng , thú vị sao?"

"Không dễ chơi."

Viên này Dạ Minh Châu có hài nhi đầu lớn như vậy, toàn bộ hình cầu thông viên, nhàn nhạt màu tím, cách rất gần điểm, quang còn có chút có chút chướng mắt. Đây chính là hiếm thấy trân bảo a!

Thần Hi một bên ghét bỏ, một bên mang thứ đó hướng bên cạnh đẩy, vừa vặn liền đẩy ra giường bên ngoài, ừng ực một tiếng rơi trên mặt đất, Tề Hằng một lòng thiếu chút nữa đi theo thanh âm nứt ra rồi, hư mất hắn có thể không thường nổi. Tranh thủ thời gian đi qua nhặt lên, cẩn thận kiểm tra một chút, khá tốt không có vỡ cũng không có nứt ra. Lá gan rung động mà mang thứ đó trả lại cho Hải Tộc Vu.

"Vật trân quý như vậy, ngài vẫn là đừng cho nhỏ như vậy ấu tể chơi a, làm hư sẽ không tốt."

"Nàng không thích, ai! Vốn muốn đưa cho nàng đùa."

Băng gom góp tiến lên đây.

"Ngài có thể đưa cho ta chơi."

Hải Tộc Vu cho hắn một cái liếc mắt: "Nghĩ sướng vãi."

"Thu thực, ném trữ tàng thất đi đi, đều là chút ít tử vật."

"Vâng."

"Vậy các ngươi nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đây liền đi ra ngoài."

Hải Tộc Vu đứng đấy nhìn sẽ Thần Hi chơi Tiểu Phong xe, cẩn thận mỗi bước đi mà thẳng bước đi.

"Ai, lần sau ta cũng sinh cái ấu tể mang tới, hắn vậy mà bởi vì Thần Hi lưu chúng ta ở chỗ này ở, ta lần trước muốn lưu lại hắn cũng không có đồng ý. Hắn còn muốn đem lớn như vậy khối Dạ Minh Châu đưa cho ấu tể."

"Ta xem Diễm Minh thân thể càng ngày càng tốt rồi, năm nay tuyết quý các ngươi có lẽ sẽ có động tĩnh rồi."

Diễm Minh một mực đi theo mọi người không nói chuyện, giờ phút này nghe thấy mấy người nói chuyện, nhẹ nhàng mà tại băng trên cánh tay nhéo thoáng một phát, băng ngầm hiểu, Diễm Minh đặc biệt dễ dàng thẹn thùng, trở tay bắt được Diễm Minh tay.

"Chúng ta đây cũng đi ngủ, ngay tại các ngươi bên cạnh."

"Tốt."

Gian phòng không có cửa sổ, mấy viên bóng bàn lớn nhỏ Dạ Minh Châu đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường, trong phòng không tính sáng ngời nhưng so toàn bộ màu đen tốt hơn nhiều.

Nơi hẻo lánh có đang lúc đơn độc tiểu không gian, chỗ đó không phải là phòng rửa mặt a, Tề Hằng mộng du tựa như đi qua, mở cửa, thật là một cái phòng rửa mặt, vẫn còn có vệ sinh sở, Tề Hằng thật sự là vừa mừng vừa sợ, tại đây dị thế, còn có cơ hội nhìn thấy trong phòng WC toa-lét, nếu có thể bàn hồi gia dụng thì tốt rồi, một cái bệ đá rửa mặt bồn, hai đại thùng nước một cái bồn tắm lớn.

Ba người rửa mặt hoàn tất, nằm ở nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái trên giường, tiểu gia hỏa lại chơi trong chốc lát mới ngủ rồi. Tề Hằng mơ mơ màng màng mà đã nhanh ngủ rồi, bỗng nhiên truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, chống đỡ mí mắt khởi tới hỏi:

"Ai à?"

"Là ta, ta muốn hỏi hỏi Thần Hi chưa ngủ sao, ta chỗ này còn có một đầu tốt hơn chăn nhỏ tử, không biết nàng có muốn hay không."

Tề Hằng thật sự là dở khóc dở cười, cái này Hải Tộc Vu là cô đơn lạnh lẽo đã bao lâu, tiểu gia hỏa một cái ôm liền đón mua lòng của hắn.

"Không cần, ngài cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút a, nàng sớm liền ngủ mất rồi, này chăn,mền cũng rất tốt."

"A, được rồi."

Nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến bước chân đi xa thanh âm, Tề Hằng cùng Đông buồn ngủ thiếu hơn phân nửa:

"Đông, chờ chúng ta lớn tuổi đến bờ biển ở được không?"

"Tại sao tới bờ biển ở? Nơi đây ăn không được khá, ngủ cũng không nên, cái này ngủ đồ vật tổng cảm giác sẽ sụp giống nhau, ta có chút không dám nằm."

Phốc phốc, Tề Hằng nở nụ cười:

"Sẽ không sập , rất rắn chắc."

"Nào có giường rắn chắc, phía dưới này đều là trống không, chúng ta sớm chút thay đổi đồ vật trở về đi, ta có chút tưởng niệm chúng ta bộ lạc."

"Hảo "

Đối với Đông mà nói, lục địa bên kia mới là quê hương của hắn đâu! Có thể về đến cố hương thật sự là hạnh phúc a, Tề Hằng nhớ tới quê hương của mình, chính mình ly khai quê hương thời gian dài như vậy rồi, ba mẹ cùng gia gia có lẽ chậm rãi tiếp nhận sự thật này a, Tề Hằng hy vọng bọn hắn không phải thương tâm quá lâu, suy nghĩ lung tung nửa đêm, sau nửa đêm mới ngủ lấy.

Nếm qua điểm tâm, Hải Tộc Vu mang theo mấy người tới mặt khác một hòn đảo nhỏ, ở trên đảo có một dễ làm người khác chú ý hai tầng tòa lầu gỗ nho nhỏ, đại khái nguyên lai lầu gỗ niên đại có hơi lâu, phía trên khắp nơi đều là tu sửa dấu vết, mộc khối cũ mới trình độ khác biệt rất lớn, toàn bộ lầu nhỏ bảo dưỡng coi như hảo.

Mấy người đi theo Hải Tộc Vu đi đến lầu hai, lầu hai cả một tầng không có phòng kế liền một cái đại sảnh, chính giữa một loạt thật dài cái bàn, giống như là phòng hội nghị bộ dạng, Hải Tộc Vu theo bên cạnh trong tủ chén xuất ra mấy cái thật lớn mai rùa, cẩn thận đặt ở trên mặt bàn, chỉ cho Tề Hằng xem.

"Phía trên này chữ ngươi nhận thức sao?"

Tề Hằng không có nhăn nhó, cái này Lão Tộc Vu tuổi tác lớn như vậy, sắp thành tinh rồi, hắn nhất định là theo băng nào biết không ít chính mình Bộ Lạc sự tình. Gom góp tiến lên đây, đem Thần Hi đưa cho Đông.

"Hải tộc ghi việc, một, là cam đoan huyết thống thuần khiết, hải tộc tử tôn không thể cùng ngoại tộc thông hôn."

Mấy người hai mặt nhìn nhau, sau đó nhìn về phía Hải Tộc Vu. Hải tộc còn có cái này quy định?

"Khái khái, cái này điều quy định, sớm đã bị huỷ bỏ rồi, ngươi quả nhiên nhận thức phía trên này văn tự, đây là chúng ta Hải Nhân trong lịch sử vị thứ nhất cũng là một vị duy nhất Thư Tính Tộc vu lưu lại , đáng tiếc chính là loại này văn tự quá mức phức tạp, chúng ta không có truyền thừa xuống. Mau mau xuống đọc, xem đằng sau còn viết cái gì?"

"Hai, hải tộc Tộc Vu là trời tuyển, nhưng có một loại dưới tình huống có thể ngoại lệ, có thể đáp ra vấn đề của ta vô luận thú nhân vẫn là giống cái, đều là kế tiếp nhiệm Tộc Vu. Ta là quốc gia nào người? Đáp án ở phía sau."

Tề Hằng ngây người, đây còn phải nói sao, viết giản bút chữ Hán đương nhiên là người Trung Quốc. Nhưng này sự tình không tốt lắm thành,

Đến một lần hắn không có bao nhiêu quyền lợi dục vọng, nếu như lúc giá trị thời kỳ chiến tranh, nắm bắt cái này tộc trưởng vị cũng có chút tác dụng, nhưng lúc này, bất quá là cho mình thêm giờ trách nhiệm, cho người khác thè lưỡi ra liếm chút chắn.

Thứ hai, hải tộc người đã không biết loại này văn tự rồi, coi như mình nói ra đáp án, bọn hắn cũng có thể không thừa nhận. Lão Tộc Vu mặt đã biến thành màu gan heo, Tề Hằng quyết định buông tha cho kế thừa:

"Ta không biết đáp án."

Lão Tộc Vu vụng trộm thở ra một hơi.

"Ba, cách mỗi năm trăm năm, Long Sơn sẽ có quy mô nhỏ thân núi hoạt động, tuyết sơn hòa tan, hồng thủy tràn lan, Long Sơn mặt khác một mặt Thần Tuyền Đại Lục sẽ có rắp tâm bất lương cường đại thú nhân dũng mãnh vào, mưu toan nhất thống Thiên Khôn Đại Lục, đời ta Hải Nhân muốn sớm làm chuẩn bị, liên hợp Lục Địa Thú Nhân phấn khởi phản kích, không thể để cho Thiên Khôn Đại Lục rơi vào hắn trong tay người."

Mọi người tập thể hít sâu một hơi, năm trăm năm, Hải Tộc Vu mấy tuổi cũng sắp đến 500 tuổi, thân núi hoạt động còn chưa có bắt đầu, như vậy phía trên này theo như lời chẳng phải rất nhanh đi! !

"Cái này, cái này, nguyên lai Hải Nhân cùng Lục Địa Thú Nhân số lượng cũng không nhiều, mà sống sống khó khăn, văn tự không có bao nhiêu tác dụng, ngay từ đầu còn có người chuyên môn giáo sư mấy cái tộc nhân một mực truyền thừa lấy, về sau những thứ này hải tộc ghi việc liền biến thành truyền miệng, lại về sau bởi vì thiên tuyển Tộc Vu nguyên nhân, có chút Tộc Vu vẫn chưa nói xong lời nói liền qua đời rồi, dần dần những vật này liền thất truyền. Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

Đệ 65 chương

Bộ Lạc tại kiến thiết trung phát triển không ngừng, sinh hoạt vừa mới có chút khởi sắc, đã qua năm nay tuyết quý sang năm vừa vặn đại diện tích phát triển gieo trồng, bởi vì nhân số biến nhiều nuôi dưỡng trận cũng muốn mở rộng.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc khoảng cách Long Sơn tuy nhiên không phải đặc biệt gần, nhưng là không tính xa, một khi phát sinh núi lửa phun trào hoặc là địa chấn, bọn hắn làm hết thảy cố gắng đều muốn uỗng phí. Đột nhiên đạt được như vậy một tin tức Tề Hằng trong nội tâm vẫn không thể tiếp nhận, quá đột nhiên!

"Hải Tộc Vu, ngài như thế nào xác định trong lúc này nói nhất định sẽ phát sinh?"

"Nàng là chúng ta Hải Nhân Tộc trong lịch sử có trí tuệ nhất Tộc Vu, là chúng ta Hải Nhân Tộc ngưng tụ người, người sáng lập, ta tin tưởng nàng nói là sự thật."

Thân núi hoạt động? Cái gì thân núi hoạt động, là núi lửa phun trào vẫn là địa chấn? Nếu như là núi lửa phun trào, như vậy nàng sẽ phải trực tiếp ghi núi lửa phun trào mà không phải thân núi hoạt động a.

Cho dù nàng đi vào dị thế về sau cải biến kết cấu thân thể, tuổi thọ trở nên cùng Hải Nhân giống nhau trường, nhưng dài nhất cũng liền năm trăm năm tuổi thọ, nàng là như thế nào biết được mỗi lần năm trăm năm Long Sơn sẽ có một lần thân núi hoạt động đây này? Chẳng lẽ tại nàng có hạn năm trăm năm tánh mạng ở bên trong vừa vặn gặp hai lần thân núi hoạt động? Tề Hằng thật sự không muốn trông thấy loại chuyện như vậy phát sinh, hắn muốn chứng minh đây hết thảy có lẽ chẳng qua là ngẫu nhiên.

"Ta nhìn thấy các ngươi còn tại đó Tộc Vu pho tượng ít nhất hai ba mươi cái, nếu như từng Tộc Vu sống đến 500 tuổi, như vậy các ngươi Hải Nhân lịch sử ít nhất trên vạn năm rồi, các ngươi có hay không về mỗi lần năm trăm năm nhất định sẽ có tai nạn phát sinh ghi lại?"

Hải Tộc Vu hổ thẹn mà lắc đầu, hắn hiện tại rốt cục khắc sâu mà cảm nhận được văn tự tác dụng:

"Phía trước ta tổng cộng chỉ có hai mươi mốt vị trí Tộc Vu, cũng không phải tất cả Tộc Vu đều có thể sống đến 500 tuổi, biển là thần bí mà nguy hiểm , tuy nhiên hải tộc là con cưng của biển cả, nhưng chúng ta mỗi một lần lẻn vào biển sâu, đều mang theo đôi biển rộng thật sâu kính sợ. Hải Tộc Nhân được xưng có năm trăm năm tuổi thọ, trên thực tế bình quân tuổi thọ chỉ có 400 tả hữu."

Nâng lên biển, Hải Tộc Vu vẻ mặt thành kính. Vị thứ nhất giống cái Hải Tộc Vu với tư cách thế kỷ mới nhân loại, vì sao không cho Hải Tộc Nhân cùng ngoại tộc người thông hôn đâu này? Tề Hằng không nghĩ minh bạch.

"Ngoại trừ cái này mấy cái mai rùa, còn có ... hay không những thứ khác văn tự lưu lại?"

"Không có, chỉ còn lại có cái này ba cái mai rùa. Nguyên lai còn có rất nhiều bằng gỗ đánh gậy phía trên có văn tự, bờ biển khí hậu ẩm ướt, căn bản bảo tồn không ngừng."

Có thể dùng tư liệu quá ít, hôm nay mặc kệ phía trên ghi là thật là giả, cũng nên làm chút ít chuẩn bị mới tốt.

"Hải Tộc Vu ngài có cái gì đối sách sao?

Nghĩ đến sắp đối mặt thiên tai cùng cường đại làm loạn, mọi người bối rối đồng thời còn có chút tuyệt vọng.

"Chúng ta Thiên Khôn Đại Lục trải qua trên vạn năm vẫn như cũ sinh cơ bừng bừng không có bị tự nhiên đánh thật cũng không có ngoài chăn tộc đả đảo, điều này nói rõ đã từng xuất hiện mỗi một lần nguy cơ chúng ta đều có thể bình yên vượt qua, ta cảm thấy được không cần quá mức kinh hoảng, chúng ta tổ tiên có thể ứng phó qua được đi, chúng ta cũng có thể."

Hải Tộc Vu không hổ là sống lâu mấy trăm năm, một câu vậy mà lại để cho khẩn trương mấy người lập tức buông lỏng một ít! Không tệ, trải qua trên vạn năm, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục đều tốt tốt không có bị cướp đi, chẳng lẽ tại hiện tại những người này trong tay liền giữ không được sao? Nhất định giữ được.

Tề Hằng tự giễu cười cười, có phải hay không bị cái kia một cái Hắc Xà dọa bể mật, chợt bắt đầu e ngại còn chưa tới đến Thần Tuyền Đại Lục người. Sợ cũng vô ích, binh đến tướng chắn, nước đến đất chặn, bọn hắn dám đến, thì đem bọn hắn thu thập sạch sẽ! Ai cũng đừng nghĩ phá hư chính mình an nhàn sinh hoạt.

"Phía trên này nói, đầu tiên là Long Sơn thân núi hoạt động dẫn đến tuyết sơn hòa tan, tuyết sơn hòa tan về sau, sẽ phát hồng thủy, cái này hồng thủy có lẽ không nhỏ, không biết Tộc Vu đối với hồng thủy có cái gì đối sách?"

"Đối phó hồng thủy chúng ta cực kỳ có kinh nghiệm , hàng năm mùa mưa Thiên Khôn Hà cùng nước biển tương tiếp đích địa phương đều phát hồng thủy, cái này các ngươi có thể hoàn toàn yên tâm. Đến lúc đó nghe ta chỉ huy thì tốt rồi."

"Cái này thân núi hoạt động không biết có phải hay không là núi lửa phun trào. Núi lửa phun trào rất nghiêm trọng, núi lửa chung quanh sẽ bị nham thạch nóng chảy toàn bộ bao bọc:ba lô, không có một ngọn cỏ, phải đi qua mấy trăm năm thậm chí mấy ngàn năm mới có thể khôi phục trở thành bộ dáng bây giờ, nếu thật là núi lửa phun trào, như vậy đến lúc đó, chúng ta chỉ có thể đến bờ biển tị nạn."

"Biển rộng lồng ngực là rất rộng lớn, dù cho tất cả Lục Địa Thú Nhân đều đã đến, cũng sẽ không bị chết đói."

"Cuối cùng còn có một bất lương thú nhân vấn đề, cái kia Hắc Xà không biết ngài có chưa từng gặp qua."

"Rất xa gặp qua một lần."

"Bọn họ hình thể so Lục Địa Thú Nhân lớn hơn gần gấp đôi, lại có cánh, nếu như số lượng rất nhiều lời mà nói..., ngài có cái gì không biện pháp tốt?"

"Cái này. . ."

Hải Tộc Vu còn thật không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ, Hải Tộc Nhân trong nước có thể phát huy rất lớn tác dụng, nhưng một khi lên bờ, biến thành hình người, khí lực sẽ nhỏ rất nhiều lần, chỉ đồng đẳng với bình thường Á Thú khí lực, mấy trăm năm trước còn có rất nhiều thú nhân biến thành hình người về sau vẫn như cũ Lực Đại Vô Cùng, nhưng hôm nay, biến thành hình người vẫn như cũ Lực Đại Vô Cùng thú người đã bị trở thành dị loại. Cũng không biết đây là hải tộc thoái hóa, vẫn là cùng ngoại tộc thông hôn quan hệ.

"Ta đề nghị ngươi thống nhất sở hữu Lục Địa Thú Nhân, chỉ có đồng tâm hiệp lực mới có thể hoàn thành đại sự."

Hải Tộc Vu nói không sai, chẳng qua là thống nhất sở hữu thú nhân, nếu như không cần chiến tranh, như vậy còn là rất khó xử lý , trừ phi là tai nạn trước mặt, kẻ yếu sẽ phụ thuộc cường giả.

Tai nạn gần Tại Nhãn trước, Tề Hằng nhớ tới năm nay lần này dài dòng buồn chán mùa mưa, băng đã từng nói qua, nếu như mùa mưa kéo dài, như vậy tuyết quý cũng sẽ kéo dài, có lẽ đó là một khuếch trương đại Bộ Lạc cơ hội.

"Tại đối phó Hắc Xà thời điểm, ta thiết kế mấy thứ vũ khí, đối phó không trung thú nhân vẫn rất có dùng , chờ ta trở về, lại để cho Ưng Thú Nhân tiễn đưa tới đây một ít, chính các ngươi đi theo phỏng chế một ít, vì không cho ngoại tộc xâm nhập địa bàn của chúng ta, chúng ta phải làm tốt đầy đủ chuẩn bị."

Tề Hằng theo như lời những vũ khí kia, Hải Tộc Vu có nghe thấy, vốn hắn cũng muốn mở mang kiến thức , Tề Hằng chủ động nói ra, thì tốt hơn.

"Ta nghe nói các ngươi dùng những vũ khí kia, không chỉ có đi săn dùng ít sức khí, liền phi trên trời Ưng Tộc thú nhân cũng không thể đem các ngươi thế nào, tại đây khẩn cấp thời khắc, ngươi đi tới bên người chúng ta, tối tăm bên trong có lẽ là tổ tiên phù hộ."

Tề Hằng cười xấu hổ hai tiếng, tỉnh táo lại về sau, hắn kỳ thật cũng không hoàn toàn tin tưởng mai rùa thượng tổng kết, gần vạn năm trước kia, thú nhân sinh hoạt càng thêm mông muội khó khăn, năm trăm năm một lần núi lửa hoạt động có lẽ chẳng qua là đệ nhất đảm nhận Tộc Vu cá nhân sở tổng kết ra đến , không nhất định sẽ phát sinh.

"Ta lần này đến, chủ yếu là muốn nhìn các ngươi một chút gieo trồng nghiệp phát triển tình huống, chúng ta Bộ Lạc giải quyết ấm no đã không thành vấn đề rồi, chẳng qua là đồ ăn phẩm không đủ phong phú."

"Ngươi theo trên chợ mua được đồ vật, bên trong cây củ cải đường cùng khổ đồ ăn là thực dụng nhất hai cái đồ ăn, bánh mì cây là đồ tốt, đã có nó chúng ta bờ biển thú nhân liền chưa bao giờ chết đói qua. Chỉ là của ta hoài nghi loại này cây tại các ngươi bên kia trường không đứng dậy, ngươi thử xem a! Vật gì đó khác cũng không quá quan tâm thích hợp đại diện tích gieo trồng, sản lượng không cao, lãng phí tinh lực, ta không đề nghị ngươi loại rồi."

"Vậy cám ơn Hải Tộc Vu đề nghị. Chúng ta lần này tới còn mang hơi có chút dược liệu, vì cảm tạ Hải Tộc Vu đối với chúng ta khuynh tình chiêu đãi, những vật này sẽ đưa cho Hải Tộc Vu rồi, xin ngài không nên khách khí."

"Ai, như vậy sao được, giao tình về giao tình, làm ăn là làm ăn, nên như thế nào đổi liền như thế nào đổi, ta một một trưởng bối có thể nào chiếm các ngươi tiểu bối tiện nghi! Còn như lần trước giống nhau, một viên nhân sâm một chuỗi đặc cấp trân châu vòng tay như thế nào?"

Tề Hằng âm thầm trợn nhìn băng liếc, cái này phá gia chi tử, trong nội tâm hừ lạnh, lão gia hỏa này còn nói không chiếm tiểu bối tiện nghi, một viên cứu mạng đại nhân tham gia (sâm) liền đổi một chuỗi không có gì dùng vật phẩm trang sức, Tề Hằng có thể không muốn đổi.

"Hải Tộc Vu là hải tộc giàu có nhất thú nhân, tuổi tác so với chúng ta lớn thêm không ít, nói cái gì chiếm tiện nghi không chiếm tiện nghi, liền khi chúng ta tiểu bối hiếu kính ngài , tay kia chuỗi ta lấy về cũng không có gì dùng, ngài giữ lại đưa cho bọn tiểu bối a!"

Hải Tộc Vu nghe xong khẩu khí này, nhịn không được ngắm băng liếc, như ngu như vậy cái mũ thật đúng là không nhiều lắm, Tề Hằng một bên bưng lấy hắn vừa nói cái gì chiếm tiện nghi không chiếm tiện nghi , Hải Tộc Vu liền càng không thể thu nhận.

"Cho không ta ta đây khẳng định không thể nhận, như vậy đi, ngươi xem ta cái kia trữ tàng thất ở bên trong có làm được cái gì mà vượt , cùng ta trao đổi nhân sâm?"

"Chúng ta trên đất bằng tại đây chọn người tham gia (sâm) cùng thuốc hạ nhiệt tính toán bảo vật, cùng ngài phục trang đẹp đẽ trữ tàng thất vừa so sánh với nhan sắc thượng thua kém không ít, nói thật, ta ngày hôm qua mơ hồ nhìn lướt qua, cũng không có gì cần dùng đến đồ vật, băng, ngươi ngày hôm qua ở đằng kia thời gian không ít, có cái gì không để ý đồ vật, liền trực tiếp cùng Hải Tộc Vu nói đi, khó được Hải Tộc Vu thương ta đám bọn họ những bọn tiểu bối này, còn để cho chúng ta tùy tiện lựa chọn."

Nghe thấy Tề Hằng lời này, Hải Tộc Vu lập tức ý thức được chính mình giống như lên cái bộ đồ, thế nhưng là lời nói mới rồi mới ra khẩu, cũng không nên lập tức thu hồi lại. Băng mới vừa rồi bị hai người thỉnh thoảng mà bạch vài lần chính xấu hổ lấy, hôm nay ánh mắt của mọi người đều tập trung vào trên người hắn đã đến.

"Ta, ta cảm thấy được cái kia mấy viên Dạ Minh Châu không tệ, buổi tối có thể chiếu sáng, còn rất thực dụng ."

Hải Tộc Vu khóe mắt kéo ra, cái kia trữ tàng thất cất giữ mấy viên Dạ Minh Châu đều là hải tộc đỉnh cấp bảo bối, cầm những thứ này đỉnh cấp bảo bối đổi đồ vật, hắn hiện tại rất là không nỡ bỏ, có thể nhân sâm kia có kéo dài tuổi thọ hiệu quả, hải tộc còn thật không có.

"Nếu ngài cảm thấy khó xử coi như xong, mua bán không thành nhân nghĩa tại, tùy thời hoan nghênh Hải Tộc Vu đến chúng ta Bộ Lạc làm khách."

Nghe ý tứ này nếu như không đổi cái kia mấy viên Dạ Minh Châu Tề Hằng liền không có ý định thay đổi, tử vật nào có nhân mạng trân quý.

"Đổi, đổi, đi, đi, đi lựa chọn, các ngươi dẫn theo mấy viên nhân sâm?"

"Liền dẫn theo năm khối."

"Vậy đổi năm khối Dạ Minh Châu a. Nghe nói ngươi còn dẫn theo thuốc hạ nhiệt?"

Lần trước băng đến thời điểm, còn không có thuốc hạ nhiệt, đối với cái này hai loại trong truyền thuyết thần dược, Hải Tộc Vu cũng rất tò mò, hôm nay cũng có thể nhìn thấy, cũng là một loại phúc phận.

"Thuốc hạ nhiệt trên núi quá ít, ta liền mang đến hai khỏa, tự chính mình có đôi khi trong nội tâm phạm hồ đồ, đầu óc không rõ lắm liền ăn một điểm, không có ý định đổi."

Nhân sâm giá cả đã không thể đi lên rồi, cái này thuốc hạ nhiệt cũng không thể đơn giản cho hắn.

"Ai, các ngươi dựa vào thần núi, tổng còn có cơ hội đào được , như là đã đã mang đến, liền cho ta mở mang kiến thức a!"

"Cho ngài nhìn xem cũng không sao cả, trong tay của ta ngược lại là còn có một khối, chẳng qua là, đây là ta hồi trình muốn ăn , không thể đổi cho ngài."

Tề Hằng theo quần áo trái trong túi áo cốc cốc tìm kiếm mà xuất ra một cái, đưa cho Hải Tộc Vu.

Hải Tộc Vu nhận lấy.

"Nhỏ như vậy?"

"Đúng vậy a, mấy ngụm liền ăn không có, cho nên cũng không có ý định thay đổi. Đổi cũng không đáng cái gì!"

"Lời không thể nói như vậy, thần dược không thể dựa theo lớn nhỏ đến định giá."

Nho nhỏ một cái, như một tiểu thực thịt động vật ngoại hình, Hải Tộc Vu cầm ở trong tay yêu thích không buông tay. Hai đại thần dược, chỉ có một loại nơi tay, cảm giác, cảm thấy là loại khuyết điểm.

"Ngươi tuổi còn trẻ ăn cái gì thuốc, ta tuổi tác lớn như vậy, cần dùng đến thuốc hạ nhiệt cơ hội so ngươi nhiều, vẫn là đổi cho ta đi, cái gì kia ngươi muốn là chướng mắt trữ tàng thất ở bên trong những vật kia, ta trong phòng ngủ còn có chút đồ vật, một hồi lại để cho thu thực cầm cho ngươi xem xem."

Hải Tộc Vu trong phòng ngủ đồ vật chắc chắn so trữ tàng thất bên trong khá tốt.

"Nếu như Hải Tộc Vu ưa thích vậy lưu lại a, ta còn thật không cần cái gì vật phẩm trang sức, Diễm Minh, ngươi đi theo thu thực lựa chọn đi đi, chính mình lưu một kiện, cũng giúp ta cho Thần Hi mang ít đồ."

Hải Tộc Vu mí mắt không ngớt run rẩy cũng bắt đầu nhảy, một kiện còn không được, còn phải hai kiện đổi, tiểu gia hỏa này thực không đơn giản, có thể chuyện cho tới bây giờ, cũng không nên nói không đổi rồi, huống chi còn có một kiện là cho tiểu ấu tể .

"Ha ha, đi đi, thu thực."

Đệ 66 chương

Bờ biển hành trình thắng lợi trở về, đổi về cây củ cải đường khổ đồ ăn hạt giống cùng cây non, năm khối Dạ Minh Châu, băng lưu lại một, Tề Hằng tự nhiên cũng lưu một cái, còn có ba cái sung công đến Bộ Lạc, về sau ai biểu hiện hảo liền ban thưởng cho ai.

Diễm Minh chọn lấy một chuỗi bảo thạch vòng tay, đây là nàng tại Hải Tộc Vu phòng ngủ lựa đi ra , Diễm Minh ánh mắt không tệ, vòng tay thượng mỗi lần khối bảo thạch một mình lấy ra đều có thể làm một kiện độc lập hoa tai. Diễm Minh còn giúp Thần Hi chọn lựa một cái tinh xảo loại nhỏ quyền trượng, tiểu quyền trượng đỉnh một khối đỏ tươi trứng gà lớn nhỏ hình bầu dục bảo thạch như lưu động huyết dịch, phía dưới làm đẹp màu sắc rực rỡ bảo thạch một số, chỉ xem Hải Tộc Vu vô cùng đau đớn biểu lộ đã biết rõ hai thứ đồ này vô cùng khó được.

Tề Hằng làm bộ trở mình vật lẫn lộn thời điểm lại tìm ra một viên thuốc hạ nhiệt, đưa cho Hải Tộc Vu, Hải Tộc Vu sắc mặt mới tốt xem một điểm, bởi vì Tề Hằng đưa cho hắn viên thứ hai thuốc hạ nhiệt không có nói giá tiền, Hải Tộc Vu quay về đưa cho Tề Hằng phẩm đối với bình thường trân châu một đại đẩy, Tề Hằng ý định lấy về đưa cho năm nay kết bạn thú nhân.

Bởi vì hồi trình lấy thêm rất nhiều thứ, Đông cùng băng không hề ngồi ở Ưng Thú Nhân trên lưng, hai người hóa thành thú hình trên đất bằng chạy trước trở về, kể từ đó, về nhà tốc độ thả chậm gấp đôi, đẳng trở lại Bộ Lạc thời điểm, thu hoạch quý lập tức muốn bắt đầu, trong bộ lạc vừa độ tuổi năm nay muốn kết bạn thú không ít người, vừa vặn tại thu hoạch quý trước làm tốt kết bạn lễ.

Thu hoạch quý ở bên trong, Trường Giác Thú do Bộ Lạc thống nhất an bài vây săn, Ngạc Thú cùng tím cây còn có một chút quả vỏ cứng ít nước thì là dùng tiểu gia đình làm đơn vị tự hành săn bắn, tồn trữ. Đem kết bạn lễ đặt ở thu hoạch quý một lúc mới bắt đầu là thích hợp nhất .

Trở lại Bộ Lạc, Tề Hằng trước an bài mấy cái thú nhân theo dưới núi chở chút ít bùn đất đến Long Sơn thượng suối nước nóng trong động, đem tất cả cây non gieo trồng tại suối nước nóng trong động, nếu như hiện tại đem cây non loại dưới chân núi trong đất, chỉ sợ tại tuyết quý ở bên trong sẽ toàn bộ chết cóng. Sau đó an bài thú nhân thay phiên trông coi tại sơn động, không ngớt nhìn xem những thứ này cây non, còn có những cái...kia giá trị rất cao thuốc hạ nhiệt.

Bối ăn hết hải tộc đặc chế nước thánh về sau, mỗi ngày nhìn về phía Mặc ánh mắt cũng giống như ngậm hỏa, Mặc cảm thấy thằng này gần nhất nước miếng đặc biệt nhiều, còn đặc biệt dính người, là lạ ánh mắt rất giống muốn ăn thịt người.

Thiên hô vạn hoán bên trong, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc rốt cục cử hành lần thứ nhất kết bạn lễ, trước đó lần thứ nhất tham gia kết bạn lễ lúc chính mình còn tỉnh tỉnh mê mê, lúc này đây sẽ vì nhân vật mới đưa lên chúc phúc rồi, nhìn xem những thứ này tinh thần phấn chấn phồn vinh mạnh mẽ người trẻ tuổi, Tề Hằng tổng cảm giác mình giống như không có tuổi trẻ qua mà bắt đầu già rồi.

Kết bạn lễ không khí của hiện trường vô cùng nhiệt liệt, lúc trước hổ tộc Bộ Lạc nguyên khí đại thương, giống cái cùng Á Thú sống sót chiếm đa số, trong bộ lạc giống đực ngược lại thiếu đi, lần này kết bạn có lẽ là thú nhân từ trước tới nay lần thứ nhất giống cái cùng Á Thú quá nhiều giống đực.

Nhiều lần đều xuất hiện mấy cái giống cái cầm lấy bó hoa đoạt một cái giống đực tình cảnh, mà ngay cả tàn tật một chân lực đều có giống cái lựa chọn, lực kích động tay đều run được thiếu chút nữa bắt không được bó hoa, hắn thật không ngờ mình cũng có cưới được giống cái một ngày. Ôm lấy ý trung nhân của mình, đứng thẳng lên bối từng bước một mà đi trở về phòng tử, chân của hắn chân không tiện không thể chạy về đi, nhưng hắn giống cái nhìn qua cũng không ngại, các tộc nhân đều thay hắn cao hứng.

Kết bạn lễ tiến hành đến cuối cùng, chưa lập gia đình xứng thú nhân chỉ còn lại có bối cùng Mặc, hai người bọn họ lẫn nhau nhìn xem đều không muốn làm tặng hoa cái kia một cái, bối cường đại rõ như ban ngày, cao lớn anh tuấn, ngấp nghé hắn giống cái cùng Á Thú không ít.

Hôm nay mắt thấy hai người mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ ai đều không có cầm bó hoa ý tứ, hai cái giống cái biết rõ hai người bọn họ cái sự tình, cũng khua lên dũng khí đi đến bối trước mặt, đã giơ tay lên bên trong hoa.

Mặc lập tức tức giận đến mở to hai mắt nhìn, trong nội tâm hạ quyết tâm, nếu như bối dám nhận lấy, hắn liền đánh hắn.

Bối nhìn xem tức giận Mặc, cái kia bộ dáng khả ái như là trong lòng đảo qua từng mảnh lông vũ, tâm ngứa khó nhịn. Được rồi dù sao đã đến trên giường gạch, kết quả đều được là giống nhau, ai tặng hoa không đều giống nhau sao, theo bên cạnh trong bụi hoa hái đến mấy đóa, đi đến Mặc trước mặt, hai tay đưa cho hắn.

Mặc một chút đoạt đã tới, nhếch miệng mong ngây ngốc mà cười vài tiếng, hắn cũng muốn như cái khác thú nhân giống nhau ôm lấy bối gào khóc kêu gào vài tiếng lại trở về trướng bồng, nhưng là, làm cho người xấu hổ chính là - hắn ôm bất động bối.

Không có biện pháp, đành phải lại để cho bối đem hắn ôm đi lên, Mặc cũng không muốn cùng hắn so đo, bị hắn ôm cũng không phải lần một lần hai rồi, nâng hảo thủ trung bó hoa kia, hắn nhớ rõ Viêm đã nói với hắn, hoa này nhất định phải lại để cho bối tiễn đưa, cho dù lót bên trong áo hay chăn không có mặt mũi cũng là muốn, tuy nhiên hắn không biết rõ nơi đây tử mặt mũi là có ý gì, nhưng ít ra mục đích đã đạt đến.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, trong bộ lạc bầu không khí nóng rát bị phỏng người, Đông hồi tưởng lại hai người kết bạn ngày đó, chung quanh cảm thấy khó xử thanh âm, hôm nay trời còn chưa có tối, loại này thanh âm đã liên tiếp, Đông đã không phải là năm đó cái kia cái gì cũng đều không hiểu thiếu niên rồi, hắn đi năm tuyết quý cũng đã trưởng thành, nhưng vì thân thể của hắn suy nghĩ, Tề Hằng một mực không có đồng ý làm một bước cuối cùng. Buổi tối hôm nay, Đông cảm giác mình rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi nữa.

Thần Hi ngủ về sau, Đông ôm Tề Hằng, tiến hành mỗi đêm phải làm bài học, hôn hôn, tay sẽ không biết đi xuống đất di động, hai người một tờ trên giường gạch ngủ lâu như vậy, tình đến đậm đặc lúc nên động vào không nên động vào đều tìm được đến đây, chỉ là không có làm được một bước cuối cùng, buổi tối hôm nay Đông đặc biệt bá đạo, Tề Hằng bỗng nhiên cảm thấy được ngón tay của hắn đưa về phía không nên duỗi địa phương, một phát bắt được tay của hắn. Sai khai vả vào mồm:

"Làm gì vậy, ngươi mới vừa vặn trưởng thành đâu rồi, chờ một chút đi."

Đông thở hổn hển, một cái trở mình đặt ở Tề Hằng trên người:

"Không cần chờ rồi, ta đã trưởng thành, chúng ta được quá lâu quá lâu, A Hằng, cho ta, cho ta đi!"

"Không được, không được ngươi quá nhỏ, lại. . Ừ. . Ừ ~~ "

Đông hôn nhớ luyện phải càng phát ra cao siêu, có đôi khi, Tề Hằng bị hắn một nụ hôn liền trêu chọc động tình không thôi, hôm nay Đông đặc biệt không cho cự tuyệt, Tề Hằng bị hắn đổ ập xuống nhiệt tình bị nhiễm cũng có chút kìm lòng không được, muốn không thử một chút? Còn không có chính thức quyết định, Đông đã không để cho Tề Hằng phản kháng hành động, cởi bỏ Tề Hằng quần áo, một đôi ôn hòa bàn tay lớn không thể chờ đợi được mà rất nhanh chạy.

"Đông, Đông, ta có chút sợ hãi."

"Đừng sợ, không đau , ta hỏi qua rồi, ta có biện pháp. Ngươi yên tâm giao cho ta."

Đông tay luôn bồi hồi tại bộ vị nhạy cảm, Tề Hằng mấy lần khống chế không nổi thân / ngâm lên tiếng. Thẳng đến hắn bắt đầu toàn thân run rẩy, Đông đem vật gì đó bôi lên đã đến hắn mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, đủ buông tha cho chống cự toàn thân buông lỏng, thân thể của hắn đã làm tốt tiếp nhận chuẩn bị, hắn thầm nghĩ thuận theo thân thể cảm giác, hắn biết mình đều muốn. . .

Mới nếm thử tình / sự tình tuổi trẻ bầu bạn đám bọn họ đều kìm lòng không được mà nhiều thử mấy lần, một đêm này không ngớt tuổi trẻ các thú nhân không có khống chế tốt, Lam, băng đẳng kết bạn hồi lâu thú nhân cũng không có khống chế tốt, ngày hôm sau buổi chiều gặp lại lúc, tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú đều mặt phấn hàm xuân, tất cả thú nhân gặp mặt sau đều lẫn nhau nháy mắt ra hiệu.

Viêm trông thấy nằm ở trên giường gạch xấu hổ tại gặp người Mặc, liền biết mình dạy hắn như vậy lâu, là bạch dạy.

Cứ việc:cho dù đã đi tới dị thế ba cái tuyết quý, nhưng Tề Hằng chưa bao giờ đem mình phân loại đến Á Thú cùng giống cái một loại, hắn cảm giác tương đối cảm thấy thẹn, nhất là chính mình với tư cách thân nam nhi, vậy mà sẽ có cảm giác như vậy, vài ngày đều không có đi ra ngoài, thẳng đến có một ngày trong đêm, hình cầu giống đực đến gõ cửa:

"Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu, hình cầu, khả năng muốn sinh ra, Tộc Vu. . ."

Đã là sau nửa đêm rồi, đầu hôm bị Đông giằng co hai lần, hai người vừa mới nằm ngủ cũng đành phải đứng lên.

"Ngươi ngủ đi, ta đi xem."

"Ngươi đi ra, ta như thế nào ngủ được. Ta đem Thần Hi ôm đến Đông Hoa a mỗ bên kia, sau đó đi cùng ngươi."

"Được rồi, thuận tiện đem Tử Đằng a mỗ mang tới, hình cầu là giống cái, có một số việc ta không quá thuận tiện."

"Tốt."

Tại Tử Đằng a mỗ dưới sự trợ giúp, hình cầu thuận lợi mà sinh ra một cái nhỏ hổ, đã có hình cầu đánh chính là trận đầu, mặt khác mấy cái ở trên cái tuyết quý hoài tể giống cái cùng Á Thú giống như xếp hàng bình thường mà một người tiếp một người sinh ra tiểu ấu tể, Đông đã hơn nửa tháng không có làm hắn thích hoạt động, hắn mỗi ngày ánh mắt đều tràn đầy oán niệm, có thể Tề Hằng hầu như mỗi ngày nửa đêm đều phải đi ra ngoài một bận, Đông không nỡ bỏ chậm trễ nữa cái kia chút giấc ngủ thời gian.

Thu hoạch quý đi qua một nửa, Đông đã dẫn mọi người vây săn hai đàn Trường Giác Thú, trong sơn cốc nuôi dưỡng Trường Giác Thú bão hòa rồi, lần nữa vây săn con mồi liền toàn bộ chế thành hong gió thịt, sau đó lại săn không ít Ngạc Thú.

Căn cứ băng phỏng đoán, năm nay tuyết quý sẽ đặc biệt trường, không ngớt muốn chuẩn bị vốn Bộ Lạc đồ ăn, còn muốn là cái khác Bộ Lạc thú nhân chuẩn bị đồ ăn, bởi vì, năm nay tuyết quý, Tề Hằng muốn đem chung quanh một ít loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc toàn bộ thu được trong bộ lạc, hắn muốn chậm rãi thống nhất lục địa thú nhân.

Đợi đến lúc đem tất cả ấu tể đỡ đẻ hoàn tất, sớm muộn gì gió dần dần rét lạnh, mắt thấy còn kém hơn mười ngày muốn tuyết rơi, Tề Hằng đã tới không kịp là Thần Hi chuẩn bị da thú y rồi, hắn lần nữa bái thác Đông Hoa cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ giúp đỡ Thần Hi chuẩn bị qua mùa đông quần áo, hắn nhớ kỹ, mùa xuân gieo xuống bánh mì cây cùng cây ngô còn không có thu đâu.

Bánh mì cây mọc không tệ, cấy ghép tới thời điểm chỉ có bàn tay nhỏ bé cánh tay phẩm chất, một năm thời gian, ít nhất trường thô gấp đôi, tiếc nuối chính là năm nay không có kết xuất trái cây, chỉ có thể nhìn sang năm.

Cây ngô mọc một lời khó nói hết, thô thô cây ngô cây gậy phía trên vẫn không có mấy viên cây ngô hạt, cây ngô cán ngược lại là có thú nhân cánh tay thô, thật sự là nên lớn lên địa phương không dài, không nên lớn lên địa phương dài quá không ít.

Tề Hằng tách ra tốt rồi cây ngô, phiền muộn mà đem cây ngô cán dùng cốt đao chặt đi xuống đã lột da, nhai mấy ngụm, trước kia tại nông thôn thời điểm, đi qua cây ngô địa kinh hội nghị thường kỳ gãy thượng một cây đương mía ngọt ăn, vẫn là rất ngọt .

"Ồ như thế nào ngọt như vậy? So cây củ cải đường còn ngọt! !"

Chẳng lẽ ngọc này mễ cán mới là cái này gốc cây ngô có giá trị nhất bộ phận sao! Tề Hằng đã ăn xong một cây còn có chút vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, thực ngọt nha! Nhớ tới phía nam dùng mía ngọt chế biến đường mía, không biết thứ này có thể hay không luộc ra đường đến.

Trở lại Bộ Lạc về sau, Tề Hằng lại để cho Đông dùng tảng đá làm một cái giản dị đảo chế đài, bên trong lưu một cái lỗ nhỏ, đem cây ngô cán thiết toái bỏ vào, đập nát, bài trừ đi ra chất lỏng, sau đó đem chất lỏng để trong nồi chế biến, nhịn mấy giờ về sau, đường nồng độ cũng rất cao, nhưng vẫn chưa tới thành thể rắn tình trạng, Tề Hằng lại đã tiến hành lần thứ hai chế biến, như thế nhiều lần hai lần về sau, đẳng nước chè mát thấu rồi, cục đường cũng liền tạo thành.

Nghe nói ăn kẹo có thể đề cao cảm giác hạnh phúc, Tề Hằng thử một chút, đây là thật đấy!

Đệ 67 chương

Tuyết quý tiến đến, Bộ Lạc tập thể chuẩn bị ở dưới đồ ăn tăng thêm các tộc nhân chính mình bắt được đồ ăn, người đồng đều đồ ăn tồn trữ số lượng là những năm qua gấp ba còn nhiều hơn, dù cho tuyết quý muốn kéo dài gấp đôi thời gian cũng là không sợ .

Tuyết quý vừa mới bắt đầu, Tề Hằng liền cho Lam cùng Ưng Thú Nhân phân phối công tác, tuyết quý ở bên trong đất tuyết khó đi, Lục Địa Thú Nhân xuất hành rất bất tiện, do Ưng Thú Nhân bay đi các nơi thuyết phục từng cái Bộ Lạc thú nhân, để cho bọn họ cam tâm tình nguyện mà gia nhập vào Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đến. Vì thế, Lam đã chiếm được một viên ngấp nghé thật lâu Dạ Minh Châu, Lam bộ hạ cũng mỗi người phân đã đến hai chuỗi trân châu vòng tay.

Tuyết quý vừa mới bắt đầu tháng thứ nhất, Lam thuyết phục hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ, hắn chỉ mang về mười cái rải rác thú nhân, tuyết quý bắt đầu tháng thứ ba thời điểm, Lam đám người lại đi ra ngoài một lần, lần này mang về bốn cái loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc cùng một ít rải rác thú nhân tổng cộng hơn năm trăm người. Tuyết quý dài đến sáu tháng thời điểm, Lam đám người lần thứ ba đi ra ngoài thuyết phục, lúc này đây không đợi hắn mở miệng, hầu như tất cả cỡ trung Bộ Lạc đều cùng đi theo đã đến Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc.

Năm nay tuyết quý trọn vẹn so năm trước dài quá hai tháng, trải qua như vậy một cái dài dòng buồn chán tuyết quý, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc nhảy lên trở thành toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục lớn nhất Bộ Lạc, nhân số nhiều đến bốn ngàn người.

Toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du chỉ có hai cái Bộ Lạc cự tuyệt gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, cái kia chính là Thư Tính Bộ Lạc cùng Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc.

Thư Tính Bộ Lạc hiện tại chính thức người cầm quyền là không, tại trống không cao áp chấn nhiếp xuống, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc giống cái lui xuống thống trị tầng, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc thú nhân ở trống không dưới sự dẫn dắt làm việc càng phát ra quái đản, cùng Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc giống nhau, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc đã ở bốn phía kéo người.

Nghe nói không tự nhận là là thần sứ giả, hắn mà nói đều là thần ý tứ, cái này cổ quái thú nhân vậy mà mỗi ngày đều tự cấp trong bộ lạc thú nhân tẩy não, rót thua bởi bọn hắn chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn nghe lời có thể tại sau khi chết đạt được mình muốn hết thảy tư tưởng, vậy đại khái chính là nguyên thủy nhất tà giáo a.

Nghe nói Thư Tính Tộc trường đã điên rồi, cả ngày cả đêm mà khóc lóc kể lể, nàng ấu tể bị cướp đi rồi, có người muốn hại nàng. Không đem Thư Tính Tộc trường giam lại nuôi, Thư Tính Bộ Lạc giống cái giận mà không dám nói gì.

Không đem các nàng theo địa vị tôn quý thượng kéo xuống, biến thành sinh dục công cụ, a liên nói lý ra nhớ tới đi Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc không còn có trở về huân đám người, nàng muốn chạy đi, hiển nhiên loại suy nghĩ này không ngớt nàng một cái, rất nhanh mọi người liền đã đạt thành chung nhận thức, muốn cùng một chỗ thoát đi đám kia điên cuồng thú nhân.

Không dẫn đầu Thư Tính Bộ Lạc người đã đi ra Bộ Lạc địa chỉ ban đầu, trở lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc lúc trước địa chỉ, năm trước tiểu bạch rời đi về sau để lại một ít bị thương thú nhân, còn có Tộc Vu, hôm nay đều bị không thu nhập dưới trướng.

Tề Hằng vừa mới bắt đầu nghe thấy tin tức này thời điểm, đau đầu muốn chết, người này vừa nhìn cũng không phải loại lương thiện, nhưng muốn vây quét bọn hắn lúc này vừa rồi không có phù hợp lý do, Tề Hằng phái người tại chung quanh bọn họ nghiêm mật giám thị.

Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc từ khi cùng đi săn Ngạc Thú về sau, hàng năm tuyết quý đều trôi qua thật dễ chịu, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc Lão Tộc Vu đã lui xuống dưới, do lỏng kế nhiệm Tộc Vu chi chức, núi nhi tử xa kế thừa tộc trưởng chi chức.

Vốn Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc Lão Tộc Vu chính là cái chỉ biết nhảy mấy chi tạ thần vũ phế vật, hôm nay đổi lại con của hắn, chỉ sợ liền tạ thần vũ đều muốn thất truyền.

Lỏng tên kia hảo / sắc thành tánh, cái gì cũng sai, mà xa là một không có chủ kiến thú nhân, đi theo lỏng liên tiếp cưới ba cái giống cái về sau, trong bộ lạc tuổi trẻ thú nhân trước bạo phát, một hạng trung Bộ Lạc hàng năm trưởng thành giống cái vô cùng rất thưa thớt, hôm nay liên tiếp bị tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu phân đi nhiều cái, hơn nữa, xa cùng lỏng vợ cả cũng không phải đèn đã cạn dầu, trong bộ lạc thường xuyên huyên náo gà chó không yên.

Mắt thấy Bộ Lạc tương lai đã không có hy vọng, dũng A Phụ A Mỗ cũng rốt cục không hề cố chấp tại ở lại Bộ Lạc. Tuổi của bọn hắn càng lúc càng lớn, nghĩ đến cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, khi bọn hắn xem ra, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc đã đã xong.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đã xác nhập phụ cận tất cả trung loại nhỏ Bộ Lạc, nếu như bọn hắn muốn xác nhập Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc là dễ như trở bàn tay , hai năm qua đến nay, về Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc truyền thuyết một số gần như Thần Thoại, truyền thuyết Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở bên trong đã xuất thần tộc hậu duệ, là một mọc ra màu trắng cánh bạch hổ thú nhân, nghe nói Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc lại ra cái dưới nước thần tộc thú nhân đẳng các loại..., tóm lại, Đông hiện tại không thể nghi ngờ là cả Thiên Khôn Đại Lục rất có thần bí cảm giác, rất có mị lực tuổi trẻ tộc trưởng, mà Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc là cả Thiên Khôn Đại Lục hấp dẫn người ta nhất Bộ Lạc.

Với tư cách Đông hảo huynh đệ, dũng theo vừa ra đời khởi liền so Đông ưu tú, vô luận là hình thể lớn nhỏ vẫn là đi săn năng lực, nhưng hiện tại, Đông đã là cái trong truyền thuyết không thể chạm đến tồn tại.

Dũng trong nội tâm rất thất lạc, nếu như lúc trước kiên trì cùng Đông cùng một chỗ phát triển Bộ Lạc, như vậy hiện dưới tay hắn cũng sẽ có không ít thú nhân. Thu hoạch quý lúc trước, hắn đã từng vụng trộm trở về xem qua, hắn và quỳnh phòng ở còn ở lại nơi đó, không có ai ở.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở bên trong vô luận giống đực vẫn là giống cái đều mặc vào bọn hắn đã từng chướng mắt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái mát mẻ ma bố y phục, trong bộ lạc đại đa số giống cái cùng Á Thú đều có xinh đẹp trang trí vật. Trong bộ lạc tàn tật thú nhân cùng lão thú nhân mặt mày hồng hào, trong bộ lạc tiểu thú nhân vô ưu vô lự mà chơi đùa chơi đùa.

Hắn cũng rất muốn có cuộc sống như vậy, về sau tuy nhiên A Phụ A Mỗ sẽ không kịch liệt phản đối hắn chuyển đi ra, nhưng chính hắn một mực không có quyết định bàn hồi Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc, hắn cảm thấy rất không có ý tứ, nhưng hôm nay, quỳnh hoài tể nhi rồi, hắn cảm giác mình không thể do dự nữa rồi.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng tự nhiên hoan nghênh dũng trở về, có thể Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc là Tề Hằng trong nội tâm một cây gai, thu không tiến đến, không rút ra được, thật sự khó chịu, hôm nay đã có dũng tham dự, muốn đem nó thu vào đến liền dễ dàng nhiều hơn.

Tề Hằng lại để cho dũng trở về tại tuổi trẻ trong thú nhân tuyên truyền, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc giống cái cùng Á Thú nhiều lắm, nhiều đến tìm không thấy thú nhân, tại mới kết bạn thú nhân chỗ đó tuyên truyền Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ấu tể sinh ra về sau sẽ không có chết non . Tại tuổi thiên lớn một chút thú nhân chỗ đó tuyên truyền, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc chưa bao giờ chết cóng chết đói thú nhân, lão thú nhân do Bộ Lạc thống nhất cung cấp nuôi dưỡng.

Tề Hằng trả lại cho dũng không ít trân châu vòng tay, thứ này không có thể ăn không thể mặc, nhưng đối với thu mua giống cái cùng Á Thú tâm nhưng lại có tác dụng cực lớn, Tề Hằng lại để cho dũng tại tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú bên kia tuyên truyền, loại vật này Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc khắp nơi đều có. Trừ lần đó ra, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc còn có rất nhiều đông ấm hè mát phòng trống.

Không xuất ra một tháng, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc thú người đã đi rồi hơn phân nửa, lỏng cùng xa hận đến nghiến răng ngứa cũng không có cách nào ngăn cản tộc nhân rời đi, mắt thấy Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc muốn tản, tộc trưởng núi lại lần nữa tiếp thủ tộc trưởng vị trí. Chẳng qua là trong bộ lạc còn dư lại thú người đã chưa đủ hai trăm. Tuổi trẻ thú nhân toàn bộ đi hết, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc các loại truyền thuyết đối với tuổi trẻ thú nhân mà nói, có trí mạng lực hấp dẫn.

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc bên trong quá nhiều người, mọi người miễn cưỡng lách vào bắt ép giao lấy đã qua tuyết quý, Tề Hằng cùng Đông tại Thiên Khôn Hà trung bình phụ cận lại tuyển một khối giữa sườn núi đất bằng, mang theo về sau gia nhập đại bộ phận thú nhân, cùng Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ngay từ đầu xây dựng phòng ốc thú nhân bắt đầu một lần nữa thành lập mới Bộ Lạc ở lại địa phương.

Nguyên lai Bộ Lạc tuyên chỉ？ khoảng cách Long Sơn quá gần, vì phòng ngừa hải tộc ghi việc bên trong lời tiên đoán phát sinh, vẫn là cẩn thận một chút hảo, đương nhiên, Long Sơn ở dưới Bộ Lạc hắn cũng không có buông tha cho, tại Long Sơn có hoạt động dấu hiệu lúc trước, nơi đây vẫn là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc ở lại địa phương.

Tề Hằng dẫn mọi người tại Bộ Lạc hai cái ở lại địa chi đang lúc dài ra một cái nối thẳng đường, đem nối thẳng trên đường cây cối cùng cự thạch toàn bộ thanh lý sạch sẽ, sườn núi nhỏ tận lực tiêu diệt, vũng nước đọng toàn bộ lấp đầy, trên đường còn sửa mấy gian tạm thời khách sạn giống nhau phòng ở, kể từ đó, Lục Địa Thú Nhân đi tới đi lui hai tốc độ cũng nhanh hơn gấp đôi.

Nếu như con đường này có thể tu đến bờ biển, như vậy bình thường Lục Địa Thú Nhân đi bờ biển cũng có thể tiết kiệm hơn phân nửa thời gian, Tề Hằng nhìn xem chỉnh tề rộng rãi đại lộ, trong nội tâm vui mừng dị thường, về sau nếu như có thể nghiên chế ra đẩy xe, đi một lần phía nam là có thể cầm về nhiều thứ hơn rồi.

Toàn bộ mùa xuân, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tất cả thú nhân này loay hoay như một con quay, tàn tật thú nhân cùng lão thú nhân mang lên một bộ phận tuổi trẻ thú nhân ở mới Bộ Lạc xây nhà, còn dư lại thú nhân một bộ phận đi theo Đông sửa đường, một bộ phận đi theo băng sửa sang lại ruộng đồng, giống cái cùng Á Thú phụ trách trồng cây củ cải đường cùng khổ đồ ăn hạt giống cùng mạ, tại mới Bộ Lạc bên kia cấy ghép tím cây, cấy ghép bánh mì cây. Một mảnh vui sướng hướng quang vinh.

Trong bộ lạc ấu tể không ít, để cho bọn họ đi theo làm việc, tuổi quá nhỏ, để cho bọn họ tùy tiện chơi đùa, ra Bộ Lạc vẫn có tính nguy hiểm , Tề Hằng tại trong bộ lạc đang lúc sửa mấy gian đại đại phòng học, lại để cho Kiệt mang lãnh mấy tộc nhân phụ trách chăm sóc ấu tể, mà Mộc Mộc liền phụ trách giảng bài, lại trải qua một cái tuyết quý, Mộc Mộc cao lớn không ít, nhìn qua trực bức trưởng thành thú nhân thân cao, tiếp qua hai cái tuyết quý, Mộc Mộc cũng muốn thành niên nữa nha! Ấu tể lớn lên thực vui vẻ nha!

Đệ 68 chương

Trải qua dài dòng buồn chán tuyết quý, mùa xuân lại tới, Thần Hi mỗi ngày đều như là thoát khỏi cương tiểu con ngựa hoang, chạy cất bước đến Hổ Hổ Sinh Phong, mỗi ngày nếm qua điểm tâm đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng dáng.

Thần Hi nói chuyện rõ ràng lưu loát đầu óc phản ứng cũng nhanh, cùng tuổi mấy cái ấu tể, Lam gia tiểu thư tính rất nuông chiều thân thể một mực không tốt lắm, Hồng Vân gia tiểu á thú nói chuyện không quá lưu loát, nhưng là miễn cưỡng làm Thần Hi tiểu tùy tùng, Thần Hi không muốn cùng cùng tuổi tiểu thư tính chơi, nàng càng ưa thích cùng tiểu thú nhân chơi, mỗi ngày trở về đều là bùn hầu một cái.

Tề Hằng mệt mỏi cả ngày buổi tối trở về còn muốn nấu cơm giặt quần áo, đem oắt con rửa ráy sạch sẽ ném trên giường, rốt cục có một ngày không chịu nổi.

Buổi sáng hôm đó, hắn ôm lấy Thần Hi lúc đột nhiên cảm giác được phần eo không dùng được khí lực, thiếu chút nữa ném tới Thần Hi, sợ tới mức hắn vội vàng đem Đông kêu đến, trong nội tâm đặc biệt khủng hoảng, nhịn không được chính mình nghĩ ngợi lung tung, không phải là muốn tàn phế a, trên người đột nhiên đã không có khí lực, này sẽ là cái gì bệnh, đừng là cái gì cơ bắp hòa tan, Parkinson cái gì , Tề Hằng càng nghĩ càng có chút sợ, hắn và Đông ngày tốt lành giờ mới bắt đầu đâu! Hắn có thể không nghĩ sinh bệnh.

Đông sốt ruột bề bộn sợ mà đem băng tìm đến, hai người vội vàng hấp tấp chạy một đường, mọi người nghe nói là Tề Hằng bị bệnh, thả tay xuống bên trong sự tình toàn bộ đi tới Đông phòng ở trước, sáng sớm , Tề Hằng phòng ở trước phòng sau phòng đều đầy ấp người, Hồng Vân khóc chui vào: "Tộc Vu, Tộc Vu, đây là thế nào, như thế nào đột nhiên không tạo nên giường rồi hả?"

Hồng Vân vừa khóc, mấy cái a mỗ cũng đi theo khóc, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc có hôm nay thành tích, mọi người ngày tốt như vậy, Tề Hằng không thể bỏ qua công lao.

"Sinh hoạt càng ngày càng tốt rồi, ngươi còn chưa bắt đầu hưởng phúc đâu!"

A mỗ đám bọn họ vừa khóc, tiểu ấu tể đám bọn họ cũng đi theo toàn bộ khóc, trong phòng lập tức tiếng khóc rung trời.

Tề Hằng thật sự là vừa muốn cười vừa muốn khóc: "Đừng khóc, không có chuyện gì đâu, có lẽ chẳng qua là mấy ngày nay mệt mỏi."

Băng cũng không rõ, hắn cũng không phải đặc biệt hiểu y thuật: "Còn có thể đứng lên sao?"

"Có thể."

Đông vội vàng tới đây dìu dắt một chút, Tề Hằng đứng lên.

"Chừng nào thì bắt đầu hay sao?"

"Buổi sáng hôm nay."

"Ở đâu không còn khí lực?"

"Cánh tay, eo đều không còn khí lực."

Băng vòng quanh vừa mới đứng lên Tề Hằng nhìn hai vòng, hắn thật sự không biết là nguyên nhân gì dẫn đến vô lực: "Nếu không, lại để cho Lam mang theo ngươi đi Hải Tộc Vu chỗ đó lại để cho hắn xem một chút đi!"

Hồng Vân chằm chằm vào Tề Hằng có chút mượt mà bụng dưới, đình chỉ thút thít nỉ non: "Ngươi gần nhất có phải hay không đặc biệt tưởng nhớ ngủ, luôn cảm thấy mệt mỏi?

"Đúng vậy, buổi tối ngủ được đặc biệt chết, như thế nào đều ngủ không đủ."

Mấy cái a mỗ nghe xong, mọi người cùng nhau đem nước mắt lau, Đông Hoa a mỗ không có khống chế được trước cười ra tiếng.

"Vẫn là Hồng Vân tinh mắt, ta xem Tộc Vu tám phần là hoài tể rồi."

Hồng Vân sau khi hỏi xong, ánh mắt của mọi người toàn bộ tập trung ở Tề Hằng trên bụng.

"Đúng vậy a, ta như thế nào sớm không nghĩ tới, khi đó ta hoài tể thời điểm, cũng là như thế này, toàn thân không có khí lực, liền muốn ngủ."

"Chúng ta Tộc Vu lần đầu hoài tể, không hiểu cái này, chúng ta những lão gia hỏa này cũng đi theo làm càn, ai nha cái này rõ ràng là chuyện tốt nha, khóc cái gì!"

"Ha ha, còn không phải sao!"

Mọi người ngươi một câu ta một câu xác định Tề Hằng hoài tể sự thật, băng cũng rất lớn thở dài một hơi, chỉ cần không có việc gì là tốt rồi, bằng không hắn có thể đảm đương không nổi trách nhiệm này.

Đông không thể tin mà đi tới sờ sờ Tề Hằng bụng dưới, xác thực so đoạn thời gian trước mượt mà hơi có chút nhi, mấy ngày hôm trước trong đêm hai người bọn họ còn thảo luận qua phần eo nơi đây dài quá chút thịt công việc, còn tưởng rằng hắn là mập! Nhìn xem đồng dạng ngốc trệ Tề Hằng, nhẹ nhàng mà ôm lấy hắn, đem hắn đặt ở trên giường gạch tiếp tục lại để cho hắn nằm, gần nhất lại là sửa đường lại là xây nhà , trong nhà còn có một cặp sự tình muốn Tề Hằng làm, hắn quá mệt mỏi.

"Về sau cái gì đều đừng làm, để ta làm."

Hai người kết bạn lúc bắt đầu, kinh độ đông thường giúp làm thủ công nghiệp , nhưng hắn làm cơm quá chỉ một, hắn chỉ biết làm thịt nướng, hơn nữa cũng không có Tề Hằng làm ăn ngon, thời gian dần qua, liền biến thành Tề Hằng nấu cơm.

Về phần giặt quần áo, cái kia Tề Hằng liền lại không dám lại để cho hắn giặt sạch, vải bố quần áo vốn là rất giòn tính bền dẻo chưa đủ, hơi chút vừa dùng lực sẽ xé toang, Đông tắm quần áo chỉ có da thú có thể bảo trì nguyên dạng, những thứ khác có khiếu:chất vải đều có thể bị hắn giặt rửa hư mất, vì vậy cũng chầm chậm biến thành Tề Hằng đến giặt quần áo.

Tề Hằng nằm ở nơi đó ngây người, hắn đã bị hoài tể viên này lôi cho bổ choáng váng, hắn làm sao sẽ hoài tể, hắn làm sao có thể sẽ hoài tể? Hắn là nam nha, chẳng lẽ đi tới nơi này dị thế đại lục, thân thể của mình cũng đi theo bị cải tạo sao? Cái kia cái gọi là Dựng Quả thật sự thần kỳ như vậy?

Mọi người thấy ngu si tiểu phu phu, tập thể ăn ý mà đi ra ngoài, Đông Hoa a mỗ ôm lấy Thần Hi, muốn mang đến chính mình nơi nào đây, về sau chỉ sợ muốn giúp đỡ mang theo Thần Hi thời gian còn rất nhiều đâu! Đương nhiên nàng cùng Tử Đằng cam tâm tình nguyện cực kỳ.

"Ta a mỗ làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi a mỗ trong bụng có tiểu ấu tể rồi! Ngươi cũng sắp có em trai em gái rồi, vui vẻ không?"

"A, ta như thế nào không phát hiện em trai em gái? Ta mau mau đến xem, ta mau mau đến xem."

Thần Hi cầm lấy nàng yêu nhất tiểu quyền trượng, giãy dụa muốn theo Đông Hoa trong ngực xuống. Đông Hoa không có buông tay ra, đem nàng ôm tốt rồi.

"Còn không có sinh ra đến đâu rồi, phải chờ tới nhanh tuyết rơi thời điểm em trai em gái mới có thể ra sinh."

"Hắn sẽ cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa sao?

"Đương nhiên hắn trưởng thành sẽ cùng ngươi cùng nhau chơi đùa."

Hai người nói xong nói xong càng chạy càng xa. . . ."A Hằng, ngươi làm sao vậy, ở đâu không thoải mái sao?"

Đông lo lắng mà nhìn ngốc trệ thật lâu Tề Hằng.

"Không có việc gì, ngay cả có chút sợ hãi."

Tề Hằng thật sự sợ hãi, khi hắn có hạn trước hai mươi năm tánh mạng ở bên trong, hắn còn theo không có nghĩ qua chính mình sẽ có mang thai một ngày, muốn nhớ ngày đó Hồng Vân sinh ấu tể bộ dạng, giống như không có khó như vậy sinh, bất quá sáng là Sói thú, nghe nói Sói thú phần lớn sẽ xảy ra nhiều cái, cho nên ấu tể tương đối nhỏ, tương đối khá sinh.

Đây là Đông ấu tể! Tề Hằng ngẩng đầu nhìn cái kia cao lớn thú nhân, không biết tiểu gia hỏa này lớn lên giống ai! Nếu như là tiểu thú nhân, sẽ như hắn A Phụ giống nhau suất khí sao? Trong thoáng chốc nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Đông, hắn như vậy cao, đẹp trai như vậy, suất đến diệu mắt của mình. Nhìn xem Đông lo lắng hai mắt, Tề Hằng bỗng nhiên đôi cái này tiểu ấu tể đã có chờ mong.

"Các ngươi báo nhân tộc bình thường một thai có thể sinh mấy cái?"

Đông ánh mắt trong nháy mắt lóe sáng, "Một cái hoặc là hai cái a, so hổ tộc tốt một chút."

"Ngươi muốn cái tiểu thư tính vẫn là tiểu thú nhân?"

"Mặc kệ hắn là giống cái vẫn là thú nhân ta đều ưa thích. A Hằng, trong lòng ta ngươi trọng yếu nhất, những người khác đều được dựa vào về sau, mặc kệ ấu tể như thế nào, ngươi muốn hảo hảo ."

Đông dùng sức mà nắm nắm Tề Hằng tay, tâm tư của hắn Tề Hằng minh bạch, không cần hắn nói ra, Tề Hằng liền minh bạch, tại Đông trong nội tâm, mình là sắp xếp tại vị trí thứ nhất.

"Lộ còn kém bao nhiêu thân thiện hữu hảo (sửa tốt)?"

"Lại để cho băng tiếp tục xem chuyện sửa đường, hắn bên kia ruộng đồng đã sửa sang lại tốt rồi, ta ở nhà bồi bồi ngươi."

"Bên kia phòng ở đủ phân ra sao?"

"Ngươi đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, lực bọn hắn đang tại nắm chặt thời gian che, tại mùa mưa lúc trước mới có thể đủ lại để cho tất cả tộc nhân đều ở lại phòng ở."

"Mưa năm nay quý cũng không biết dài ngắn, lại để cho Lam dẫn người đi Long Sơn thượng nhiều đào mấy viên nhân sâm, vạn nhất phát hồng thủy, liền phải chú ý khống chế tật bệnh truyền bá vấn đề."

"Cái này lại để cho hắn đi, ngươi nhớ ra cái gì đó chỉ động động vả vào mồm nói cho ta biết thì tốt rồi, còn lại giao cho chúng ta đi làm, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt không muốn đứng lên, ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại."

"Hảo."

Phảng phất trong nháy mắt, tại dị thế đã vượt qua bốn cái nóng lạnh, Tề Hằng hồi tưởng đến đủ loại qua lại, còn mệt mỏi thật sự, con mắt dần dần có chút không mở ra được, liền trực tiếp ngủ, tin tưởng bọn họ có thể đem hết thảy đều làm vô cùng hảo!

Đệ 69 chương

Lại là một cái dài dòng buồn chán mùa mưa, năm tháng về sau bầu trời rốt cục trong, mọi người toàn bộ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, xuống lần nữa vũ, Thiên Khôn Hà nước sông muốn tăng tới giữa sườn núi rồi, phòng ở so lều vải tốt hơn nhiều, nhưng không khí độ ẩm quá lớn, khắp nơi đều là dính hồ , làm lòng người tình khó chịu.

Tề Hằng ngồi ở trong phòng, đem Đông Hoa a mỗ cho hắn dùng lông tơ tắng dệt thành bố làm thành quần lót phục, năm trước mùa khô thời điểm ngắt lấy không ít lông tơ tắng, loại này vải vóc tính bền dẻo không tệ, Thần Hi cũng có thể mặc vào một hồi, chính là nhan sắc quá nhỏ bé, tại khắp nơi đều là cỏ cây bùn đất trong thiên nhiên rộng lớn quá dễ dàng ô uế.

Tề Hằng lại để cho Đông ngắt lấy không ít màu đỏ tiểu hoa dại, loại này hoa hoa tương nhan sắc tươi đẹp, cọ ở đâu nhan sắc sẽ không hảo rửa đi. Đem đống lớn đóa hoa đập nát rồi, thêm giờ nước, sẽ đem làm tốt quần lót phục bỏ vào bong bóng, hai ngày về sau, một bộ nhan sắc tươi đẹp màu đỏ quần lót phục sẽ mặc tại Thần Hi trên người.

Thần Hi ăn mặc một thân hồng chạy ở màu xanh lá trên đồng cỏ, cầm trong tay bảo thạch tiểu quyền trượng, giống như một cái hoa đang lúc tiểu tinh linh, rất là đáng yêu. Rất nhanh, trong bộ lạc hầu như tất cả tiểu thư tính cùng tiểu á thú đều mặc vào màu đỏ tiểu bộ đồ. Thú nhân giống cái năng lực học tập mạnh phi thường, không cần Tề Hằng giáo, mặt khác nhan sắc các loại quần lót phục cũng lần lượt ra lò.

Ma bố y phục bởi vì dẫn theo tự nhiên nhan sắc, dù cho lần nữa nhuộm màu cũng không quá dễ làm người khác chú ý, lông tơ tắng dệt thành bố liền không giống với lúc trước, cao cấp hết sức dễ dàng, còn không dễ dàng phai màu. Năm trước ngắt lấy không ít lông tơ tắng, nhưng dệt thành bố cũng gần kề đủ những thứ này ấu tể dùng mà thôi, trong bộ lạc giống cái cùng Á Thú đều không ngừng hâm mộ, mão đủ sức lực đợi đến lúc năm nay mùa khô, nhất định phải đi nhiều hái chút trở về.

Trời mưa trong lúc, Bộ Lạc mấy cái nòng cốt nhân viên mỗi ngày đều sẽ đến Tề Hằng trong phòng ngồi một hồi, một bên hướng hắn báo cáo thoáng một phát tình huống, một bên nghe một chút ý kiến của hắn, Tề Hằng bụng càng phát ra lớn hơn, trời mưa xuống lộ trượt, không tốt tổng đi ra ngoài.

"Chúng ta đem trong bộ lạc mặt đất dài dài hình thành a, trải lên tấm gạch, thoáng một phát vũ trên mặt đất đều là bùn, ra một lần cửa giầy liền bẩn không tốt vào nhà cửa."

Lam mỗi lần đều là cởi bỏ chân vào nhà cửa , Tuyết Nhạn tại trong phòng cởi bỏ chân chạy loạn khắp nơi, trong phòng phải bảo trì sạch sẽ, nếu không, nàng sẽ sinh bệnh.

"Ta cũng đồng ý, dù sao mùa khô thời gian rất dài."

Trong sơn cốc nuôi Trường Giác Thú, trong bộ lạc nuôi năng lực sinh sản siêu cường đại con thỏ, nhà nhà đều nuôi gà rừng, đồ ăn sung túc trong cuộc sống, các thú nhân cũng không cần mỗi ngày ra đã đi săn, thói quen bận rộn đột nhiên rảnh rỗi, thật đúng là không thói quen, cảm giác, cảm thấy mỗi ngày thời gian giống như biến dài quá.

"Ta xem trận mưa này hạ được kỳ quặc, theo lý thuyết năm trước mùa mưa đã rất dài rồi, mưa năm nay quý không nên dài như vậy, năm nay tuyết quý chỉ sợ lại không thể thiếu."

Băng nhìn xem vừa mới trong bầu trời, thất thần nói.

"Băng, ngươi gần nhất có chưa từng đi Long Sơn, có hay không cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào, ví dụ như suối nước nóng trong động độ ấm có biến hóa gì hay không?"

Tề Hằng cũng rất chú ý thời tiết vấn đề, dù sao hải tộc ghi việc lời tiên đoán ở đằng kia để đó đâu.

"Không có cảm giác đến cái gì biến hóa, ta hai ngày trước còn đi đào nhân sâm kia mà, bên trong động ở một đêm."

Thú nhân đôi độ ấm biến hóa cảm giác rất linh mẫn, băng nói không có cảm giác đến, như vậy Long Sơn hiện tại nhất định là yên ổn .

"Chẳng lẽ là ta suy nghĩ nhiều sao?"

Hợp với hai năm mùa mưa đều tăng dài, chẳng lẽ chẳng qua là trùng hợp sao? Tề Hằng cũng hy vọng đây chỉ là trùng hợp mà thôi.

"Năm nay mùa khô, ngươi còn ý định đi bờ biển sao?"

Tề Hằng nhìn xem băng hỏi.

"Năm nay đến phiên ta đi đi à nha? Ta đi năm cũng không có đi thành."

Lam vội vàng cướp lời, năm trước bởi vì cánh sự tình mới đem hắn để lại, năm nay nói cái gì đều được đi theo đi.

"Hảo muốn đến thì đến a, năm nay ta cũng không thích hợp đi xa nhà rồi, ta tại trong bộ lạc trông coi, các ngươi cũng có thể đi."

Vì trong bụng tiểu gia hỏa, năm nay vẫn là cẩn thận một chút hảo.

"Lam, năm nay đem ngươi gia tiểu bất điểm mang lên, năm trước thế nhưng là cho mượn Thần Hi thật lớn quang."

Băng vị chua nói, hắn và Diễm Minh đều muốn cái ấu tể, nhưng Diễm Minh bụng một mực cũng không có động tĩnh, nhớ tới ấu tể, liền sẽ nghĩ tới tiểu bạch, cũng không biết tiểu bạch thế nào! Hy vọng hắn mọi chuyện đều tốt.

Đã ăn hết gần một năm nhân sâm, Diễm Minh khí sắc tốt lên rất nhiều, nhưng có chút hư thiệt thòi không phải dễ dàng như vậy bổ về đích đến, băng có đôi khi rất hối hận, năm đó tuổi trẻ quá không hiểu chuyện, lúc ấy không nên lại để cho vừa sinh sản xong Diễm Minh thượng tuyết sơn . Chuyện cho tới bây giờ chỉ có thuận theo tự nhiên rồi.

"Lần này đi, các ngươi chỉ đem hai khỏa thuốc hạ nhiệt, năm khối nhân sâm là được rồi. Phải thay đổi cái gì chính các ngươi nhìn xem xử lý, nhưng là đổi trở về đồ vật giá trị phỏng theo chúng ta đi năm đổi trở về đồ vật giá trị."

"Ta minh bạch."

Băng gật gật đầu, năm trước Tề Hằng xem ánh mắt của hắn hắn còn ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ.

"Ta còn là rất lo lắng cái kia lời tiên đoán, lại để cho bối tổ chức trong bộ lạc thú nhân từng nhóm đi chúng ta ao nước học bơi lội, vạn nhất về sau rớt xuống trong nước, còn có hi vọng mạng sống."

Vốn ý định lại để cho tiểu ấu tể trước học bơi lội , nhưng trước mắt xem ra, vẫn là thú nhân trước học so sánh có ích, dù sao thú nhân gánh vác một gia đình an nguy.

"Hồng thủy chảy vào Thiên Khôn Hà, nước sông dâng lên rồi. Ngạc Thú lại bò lên không ít, ao nước ở bên trong muốn trước thanh lý thoáng một phát, làm bị thương người sẽ không tốt."

Nhớ tới năm trước xuất hiện ở ao nước cái kia hai cái Ngạc Thú, Đông vẫn đang lòng còn sợ hãi.

"Ừ, ngươi tới an bài a!"

Tề Hằng tán thưởng mà nhìn Đông, thằng này hai năm qua phát triển vô cùng nhanh, bình thường mình ở thời điểm không thế nào lên tiếng, nhưng làm lên sự tình đến chu đáo, có rất ít bỏ sót, rất nhiều chuyện chỉ cần mình xách nhắc tới, là hắn có thể làm vô cùng hoàn mỹ, Đông đã là cái xuất sắc tộc trường!

"Viêm nói, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc còn lại hơn một trăm người toàn bộ bị không thu đi."

Lam nâng cằm lên nói.

"Viêm đã trở về?"

"Đêm qua trở về, quá muộn, sẽ không lại để cho hắn quấy rầy ngài nghỉ ngơi. Viêm nói, có mấy cái giống cái khả năng kế hoạch lấy ngày hôm qua trốn đi, kết quả không có trốn tới, bị bọn hắn trảo đi trở về. Đêm qua không dẫn theo bọn hắn Bộ Lạc hơn bốn trăm người dọn đi rồi."

"Dọn đi rồi? Đi nơi nào?"

"Viêm nói, xem dạng như vậy là đi về phía nam lúc nãy rời đi. Hắn trở về hỏi một chút muốn không cần tiếp tục giám thị bọn hắn."

Viêm cũng là tân hôn, lại để cho hắn thời gian dài ở bên ngoài không tốt lắm.

"Lại để cho tinh tìm mấy cái lanh lợi đáng tin Ưng Thú Nhân tiếp tục giám thị bọn hắn."

"Tốt."

Cái này không thần thần thao thao, rõ ràng cũng có thể lừa hơn bốn trăm người, hắn đến cùng vì cái gì xuôi nam? Tề Hằng trong nội tâm đột nhiên có chút hoang mang rối loạn .

Thiên Khôn Hà thượng du Bộ Lạc hầu như toàn bộ bị Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc xác nhập, hắn xuôi nam chẳng lẽ là vì kéo càng nhiều nữa người tiến vào hắn Bộ Lạc?

Thằng này quá tà khí, đám người này đi theo hắn hoàn toàn Hắc Bạch chẳng phân biệt được. Mặc kệ khi còn sống như thế nào, sau khi chết sẽ hưởng phúc như vậy một cái đơn giản tẩy não mánh khoé bịp người vậy mà tại cái gì thời đại đều có thể như thế nổi tiếng.

"Nắm chặt thời gian sửa đường, đi về phía nam dài, chúng ta Bộ Lạc phải nhanh một chút phát triển khi đến bơi đi, băng năm nay ngươi đi bờ biển, lại để cho Hải Tộc Vu cũng chú ý thoáng một phát cái này thú nhân, đừng gặp hắn mà nói."

"Tốt."

Nếu không phải nghĩ biện pháp trừ hắn ra? Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng dã tâm không nhỏ, Thanh Vân Bộ Lạc thú nhân hầu như toàn bộ đi vào Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tìm nơi nương tựa Đông, hắn khẳng định ghi hận trong lòng, hai người kia tụ cùng một chỗ là cái thật lớn tai hoạ ngầm.

"Băng, ngươi bắn tên kỹ thuật như thế nào?"

"Vô cùng chuẩn xác."

Nói đến bắn tên kỹ thuật, băng thập phần tự tin, hắn mỗi ngày đều đang luyện tập.

Tề Hằng muốn cho băng diệt trừ hai người kia, trước mặt mọi người nói ra khả năng không quá thỏa đáng, nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là chờ một lát nói lý ra cùng băng nói đi!

Đệ 70 chương

Tinh từng theo lấy không rất nhiều năm, đi theo hắn hùng tâm tráng chí rời đi Ưng tộc Bộ Lạc bay khắp Thiên Khôn Đại Lục, đi theo hắn hao tổn tâm cơ gia nhập Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc, ủng hộ hắn lên làm tộc trưởng, nhưng ở hắn bị Hắc Xà cưỡng bức lấy ăn gây nên huyễn cây cỏ thời điểm, không không có giúp hắn nói câu nào.

Không là một nguy hiểm thú nhân, trong lòng của hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, trống không há miệng có thể tùy ý đổi trắng thay đen, vô luận sự tình gì đã đến chỗ của hắn đều có thể nói thành là hắn có lý, mấu chốt là nói xong lời cuối cùng tất cả mọi người cảm thấy là hắn có lý; không không tính ngoan độc, cũng rất tuyệt tình, năm đó ly khai Ưng tộc chi tế, hắn ghét bỏ bạn lữ của mình cùng ấu tể là vướng víu, không có mang nàng đám bọn họ cùng đi, dù cho về sau làm bạch hổ tộc tộc trưởng cũng không có đem các nàng nhận lấy, dẫn đến ở phía sau đến tuyết lở ở bên trong, hắn giống cái cùng ấu tể toàn bộ bị chết.

Nhớ tới không tinh trong nội tâm ngũ vị tạp trần (ngọt chua cay đắng mặn), năm đó đi theo hắn ly khai Ưng tộc Bộ Lạc lúc hào tình vạn trượng, một lòng muốn cùng hắn xây dựng một cái Thiên Khôn Đại Lục lớn nhất Bộ Lạc, hắn bỏ qua hắn tuyệt tình, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy lãnh đạo nên là như vậy cái dạng này, không nên bị tục sự sở ràng buộc, thẳng đến chính hắn cũng có bầu bạn cũng có ấu tể, mới hiểu được, có nhiều thứ căn bản cũng không có lẽ vứt bỏ.

Lần này Tề Hằng lại để cho hắn mang theo băng âm thầm diệt trừ không cùng núi, trong lòng của hắn đến bây giờ còn đang do dự, Tề Hằng cùng Đông làm người hắn giải, cứ việc:cho dù cùng bọn họ tiếp xúc không lâu sau, nhưng nhiều năm lịch duyệt lại để cho hắn hiểu được, hai người kia là đáng giá đi theo tộc trưởng cùng Tộc Vu, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cũng là đáng được từ mình trả giá Bộ Lạc.

Nhưng lại để cho hắn diệt trừ không, hắn còn không hạ thủ được!

Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tại Thiên Khôn Hà trung bình ở lại mà lạc thành về sau, tại mùa mưa ở bên trong lại thu không ít mới tộc nhân tiến đến, mọi người đi theo Lam cùng Kiệt hướng Thiên Khôn Hà hạ du một đường khai thác sửa đường, làm được khí thế ngất trời.

Đối với sửa đường chuyện này, bối cũng rất tích cực, nếu như con đường này đã sửa xong, như vậy Hải Tộc Nhân cũng có thể thường xuyên đến đến nội địa. Hải Tộc Nhân biến thành hình người về sau, lực lượng nhỏ đi rất nhiều, hành tẩu tại trong rừng rậm rất nguy hiểm, hôm nay đã có con đường này, ven đường thượng còn có rất nhiều che chở nơi, đây đối với toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục cùng hải tộc đều là ý nghĩa chuyện trọng đại.

Bối mỗi ngày bong bóng trong nước giáo các thú nhân bơi lội, các thú nhân hóa thành thú hình thời điểm, không cần giáo liền cơ bản có thể bơi lội, hóa thành hình người thời điểm hơi chút học được tốn sức một điểm, nhưng đều học vô cùng nhanh.

Học bơi lội, ngu nhất là Ưng tộc thú nhân, bọn hắn đôi nước có rất lớn cảm giác sợ hãi, bởi vì biến thành thú hình có cánh cho nên chỉ có thể người hầu hình bơi lội, Mặc đi học rất lâu, bối nghĩ đến về sau dù cho Mặc mất trong nước, cũng không cần chính mình hỗ trợ, hắn còn có chút tiểu thất lạc, bất quá, về sau lại đi bờ biển, Mặc có thể cùng mình cùng một chỗ tại trong biển rộng bơi lặn đâu rồi, cái loại cảm giác này cũng không tệ!

Hơn phân nửa mùa khô, không sai biệt lắm toàn bộ thú nhân này học xong.

Nắng ấm băng truy tung không rất nhiều thiên, đều không có phát hiện cái kia một đám người dấu chân, bọn hắn tìm tòi thật lâu cũng không có tìm được cái kia hơn bốn trăm cá nhân đích bóng dáng.

"Có thể hay không trốn đến trong núi lớn đi?"

"Phía nam không có bọn họ dấu chân sao? Viêm không phải nói nhìn xem như đi về phía nam lúc nãy đi sao?"

Mọi người ngươi một câu ta một câu, đều đang suy đoán, cái này không làm việc quả nhiên có chút quỷ dị.

"Không có đi về phía nam lúc nãy đi, bọn hắn trong bộ lạc Ưng Thú Nhân phần lớn đều là tàn tật thú nhân, không tốt phi hành, Lục Địa Thú Nhân không ít, còn có giống cái, nếu muốn rất nhanh chạy đi, chỉ có thể đi bình nguyên, nhưng đi về phía nam đi bình nguyên khu chúng ta tìm khắp lần, không có phát hiện tung tích của bọn hắn."

"Chẳng lẽ chưa có chạy bình nguyên, đi đường núi?"

"Đường núi rất khó khăn rời đi, rừng rậm thật sâu đều là nguy hiểm, toàn bộ Bộ Lạc còn mang theo giống cái. . ."

Nói đến đây, tinh bỗng nhiên dừng lại, năm đó hắn ngay cả mình giống cái cùng ấu tể đều ghét bỏ, hiện tại như thế nào chịu mang theo những thứ này vướng víu chạy trốn? Việc này khả năng có kỳ quặc.

"Ta lại quay về Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc cẩn thận tra xét một chút."

Không có đẳng Tề Hằng cùng Đông đáp ứng tinh liền bay mất, tinh chạy đến Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc phía sau núi, nguyên lai Hắc Xà chỉ huy mọi người đào móc dùng để giam giống cái cùng Á Thú sơn động, xa xa mà đã nhìn thấy có một cái sơn động bị chắn, lấp, bịt rồi, cách gần đó một điểm đã nghe đến bên trong phát ra từng trận tanh tưởi.

Tinh trái tim mạnh mà nhảy vài cái, ý nghĩ có trong nháy mắt chỗ trống, không khi nào trở nên như thế ngoan độc, không thể mang đi liền toàn bộ giết sao?

Viêm cùng Mặc đẳng Ưng Thú Nhân tại Tề Hằng bày mưu đặt kế hạ cũng đi theo bay tới, nghe thấy mùi thúi, liếc mắt nhìn nhau, đều trông thấy đối phương trong mắt kinh ngạc, loại này mùi thúi rất rõ ràng là hủ thi hương vị.

Mấy cái Ưng Thú Nhân có ăn ý bình thường mà đi vào cửa động, cùng một chỗ dùng sức mang đi cửa động tảng đá lớn đầu, thịt thối tanh tưởi trước mặt đập ra đến, mấy cái thú nhân suýt nữa bị huân ngược lại, chạy đến bên cạnh mãnh liệt thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, mới nhìn rõ té nhào vào cửa động mười cái giống cái cùng Á Thú di thể, hướng vào bên trong cái kia mặt trên tảng đá tất cả đều là huyết chỉ thủ ấn, các nàng bị giam lúc tiến vào hẳn là sống.

"Không nghĩ tới hắn vậy mà ác như vậy độc." Tinh rất nhanh nắm đấm, con mắt dần dần đến mức đỏ bừng, là hắn quá mềm lòng rồi, loại người này xác thực đáng chết.

"Ngày đó có mấy cái giống cái chạy trốn tới Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc bên ngoài, ta nhìn thấy các nàng rồi, nhưng Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc thú người đã truy đã tới, ta không có biện pháp cứu các nàng, không nghĩ tới. . ."

Viêm trong nội tâm quá khó tiếp thu rồi, hắn có thể xác định trong lúc này thì có mấy cái chạy trốn giống cái, bởi vì là y phục của các nàng đều không có đổi qua.

"Cái này không thật sự đáng chết."

"Ta sớm nên nghĩ đến , nếu như chúng ta có thể sớm hai ngày qua, các nàng có lẽ sẽ không phải chết."

Mọi người một mảnh bi thương, đào vũng hố đem di thể mai táng, sau này trở về, toàn bộ Bộ Lạc đều an tĩnh vài ngày.

"Chúng ta không thể buông lỏng cảnh giác, tinh, các ngươi từng nhóm đi ra ngoài tiếp tục dò xét, toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục phạm vi quá lớn, đem dò xét phạm vi thu nhỏ lại, chủ yếu dò xét chúng ta Bộ Lạc hai cái ở lại đấy, muốn bảo đảm cái này hai cái địa phương an toàn."

"Hảo."

"Đông, trong bộ lạc ban đêm tăng cường dò xét, vũ khí còn muốn tiếp tục chế tạo, rất hảo nhân thủ một chút."

"Ừ "

"Nếu như người của bọn hắn mấy không hề mở rộng, ngược lại cũng không đủ gây sợ. Băng, tập trung toàn bộ lực lượng sửa đường, tranh thủ tại mùa khô chấm dứt lúc trước đem lộ mãi cho đến bờ biển."

"Hảo."

"Các thú nhân học được bơi lội về sau, Á Thú cùng giống cái còn có ấu tể cũng muốn bắt chước tập, bối, những thứ này liền giao cho ngươi rồi."

"Hảo, không có vấn đề."

Tề Hằng bụng càng lúc càng lớn, hắn tổng cảm thấy trong bụng của mình chỉ sợ không chỉ một cái ấu tể, mấy cái a mỗ cũng nói như có hai cái, Tề Hằng hiện tại ăn không ngon ngủ không ngon, trong nội tâm bực bội, hắn không quản được nhiều như vậy chuyện, nhớ tới không đã cảm thấy tâm phiền, đẳng Bộ Lạc thành lập xong được lộ đã sửa xong về sau lại thu thập hắn a.

Hai tháng về sau, theo Long Sơn xuất phát, xỏ xuyên qua toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thẳng đến bờ biển lộ đã sửa xong, rất nhiều trung hạ bơi Bộ Lạc bởi vì này con đường quá thuận tiện, trực tiếp đem Bộ Lạc dời đến đại lộ phụ cận.

Các thú nhân mỗi lần chạy đi thời gian quá muộn đều ở tại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc tại hai bên kiến tạo trạm dịch ở bên trong, cảm nhận được loại này phòng ốc chỗ tốt, thời gian dần qua, buông tha cho mình nguyên lai là Bộ Lạc gia nhập Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc nhân số càng ngày càng nhiều.

Đại hai bên đường thú nhân càng ngày càng dày đặc, dẫn đến trên con đường này dã thú càng ngày càng ít, tính an toàn càng ngày càng cao, tất cả mọi người tự phát mà để bảo toàn con đường này.

Lục Địa Thú Nhân cùng biển tộc thú nhân mậu dịch cũng toàn diện mở ra, các thú nhân căn cứ cần đem giao dịch địa điểm định tại Thiên Khôn Hà trung bình phụ cận, tại mùa khô cuối cùng nửa tháng, thu hoạch quý trước giờ, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cử hành lần thứ hai kết bạn lễ, lần này long trọng kết bạn lễ tại Thiên Khôn Hà trung bình phụ cận cử hành, Tề Hằng đã nhanh sinh ra, vốn không nghĩ đến, nhưng với tư cách Tộc Vu, cấp cho nhân vật mới chúc phúc là trách nhiệm của hắn.

Mọi người là giảm bớt Tề Hằng hoạt động số lượng, đem thượng du trung bình hạ du nhân vật mới toàn bộ tập trung ở cùng một chỗ cử hành kết bạn lễ, nhân số phần đông, tình cảnh thập phần hùng vĩ, các thú nhân chưa bao giờ thấy qua như thế tình cảnh kết bạn lễ, liền luôn luôn rụt rè Hải Tộc Vu đều buông quyền trượng, giả trang thành bình thường thú nhân bộ dáng đến đây xem náo nhiệt. Xét thấy Hải Tộc Vu không nghĩ bại lộ thân phận, Tề Hằng không có cho hắn làm đặc biệt rõ ràng vị trí an bài, lại để cho hắn ngồi ở bối cùng Mặc bên người, chẳng qua là bên cạnh hắn cái kia một cái ánh vàng rực rỡ xà thật sự dễ làm người khác chú ý.

Người số nhiều, giống cái cùng Á Thú lựa chọn phạm vi lớn hơn rất nhiều. Tuổi trẻ thú nhân cùng giống cái, Á Thú, cách một đoạn ngắn khoảng cách, xấu hổ cực lớn gan địa tương lẫn nhau đánh giá, trong đó còn xen lẫn mấy cái Hải Nhân, chung quanh bị xem náo nhiệt thú nhân cùng giống cái vây được người ta tấp nập. Nếu để cho giống cái cùng Á Thú đám bọn họ từng bước từng bước mà ra khỏi hàng đi chọn lựa hợp ý thú nhân, chỉ sợ suốt một ngày kết bạn lễ cũng làm không được.

Tề Hằng lại để cho băng, Lam, Kiệt đám người toàn bộ lên sân khấu hỗ trợ sấy [nướng] Trường Giác Thú, cho nhân vật mới cắt thịt, lại để cho Mộc Mộc cùng mấy cái sẽ hơn tiểu thú nhân, đem giống cái chia làm mười người một tổ, cùng một chỗ đi ra phía trước lựa chọn bầu bạn.

Thẳng đến đem cuối cùng một tổ bầu bạn tiễn đưa thời điểm ra đi, Tề Hằng đã tại nghi thức tế lễ trên đài đứng một buổi sáng, Tề Hằng một tay vịn eo một tay vịn Đông, ý định từ phía trên đi xuống, biến cố nhưng vào lúc này đã xảy ra.

Đám người vây xem ở bên trong rất nhanh xông tới mấy người, có kế hoạch mà tách ra, mấy người đánh về phía Đông, thừa dịp Đông không có phòng bị nhanh chóng đem hắn té nhào vào đấy, bên kia, hai cái Ưng Tộc thú nhân nhanh chóng đã khống chế Tề Hằng, một chút cốt đao liền gác ở Tề Hằng trên cổ.

Một người cầm đầu hô to một tiếng: "Tất cả chớ động. Toàn bộ dựa vào hướng cái kia một bên."

Đối không lấy mọi người hô to một tiếng, ngón tay hướng nam bên cạnh.

Tinh chính xài được tâm, nghe thấy dị động nhìn lại, cả kinh trong tay thịt nướng rơi trên mặt đất, đó là không? Tên bại hoại này làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở nơi đây.

Kết bạn lễ hiện trường mới vừa rồi còn lửa nóng bầu không khí lập tức lạnh xuống, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chỉ nghe thấy thịt nướng hỏa tung tóe đến dầu đùng đùng tiếng vang.

Thần Hi đang đứng tại Đông Hoa a mỗ bên cạnh ăn thịt nướng, phát hiện lạ lẫm thú nhân đứng ở Tề Hằng bên người, thừa dịp mọi người ngây người công phu một đường chạy chậm bò lên trên tế đàn.

"A mỗ, a mỗ. . ."

"Đừng tới đây, mau trở về."

Tề Hằng cả kinh can đảm đều nứt, hắn cùng với không tại Thư Tính Tộc lớn lên trong lều vải từng có gặp mặt một lần, hắn nhớ rõ cái này thú nhân, giờ phút này, cái này thú nhân chính cầm lấy cốt đao trạm ở trước mặt của hắn.

Không híp mắt nhìn nhìn chạy lên đài đến tiểu thư tính, một chút nắm chặt Thần Hi quần áo, tối tăm phiền muộn nghiền ngẫm trên con mắt hạ nhìn mấy lần, Thần Hi bị hắn sợ tới mức không nhúc nhích vài giây đồng hồ, chưa bao giờ thú nhân như vậy đã nắm nàng, sau đó mà bắt đầu kịch liệt giãy dụa: "Thả ta ra, thả ta ra, A Phụ, a mỗ. . ."

Đông bị theo như đến trên mặt đất giờ phút này nổi trận lôi đình.

"Buông nàng ra, buông nàng ra."

Mấy cái đè lại hắn thú nhân suýt nữa bị xốc xuống dưới, băng đám người không có động thủ, lúc này, nguy hiểm nhất chính là bị cốt đao chống đỡ cổ Tề Hằng, bọn hắn một khi hành động, Tề Hằng mệnh sẽ rất khó bảo trụ. Không một tay cầm lấy Thần Hi, một tay cố định trụ cằm của nàng: "Sáng, ngươi xem một chút cái này tiểu bất điểm lớn lên giống ai?"

Đệ 71 chương

Sáng gom góp tiến lên đây nhìn kỹ một chút Thần Hi mặt, ngũ quan đoan chính, cái mũi so với bình thường tiểu hài tử cao một điểm, cực kỳ có đặc điểm là ánh mắt của nàng, nửa tháng răng giống nhau, đây là một đôi quen thuộc mắt cười.

Một tá mắt thấy tựa như Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc đệ nhất mỹ nhân - bình, sáng kinh dị nhìn không liếc, bình là không đoạt tới giống cái, bình có thai thời điểm không không thể xác định cái kia ấu tể là phía trước chính là cái kia thú nhân , còn là chính bản thân hắn , cho nên, không quyết định đẳng ấu tể sinh ra liền giết chết nàng.

Không nghĩ tới bình vừa vặn đuổi tại mít-tinh hội nghị ngày đó sinh sản:sản xuất, ngày đó không vừa vặn theo Hắc Xà đi Thư Tính Bộ Lạc, bình thừa cơ chạy ra ngoài, không biết đem ấu tể đưa cho người nào, hẳn là ngày đó cất bước chính là cái này ấu tể? Sáng lại nhìn một chút Tề Hằng cùng Đông, cùng hai người bọn họ lớn lên một chút cũng không như. Cái này tiểu thư tính một đôi mắt cười rất ít cách nhìn, quả thật cùng bình là trong một cái mô hình mặt khắc đi ra .

Sáng khó được thông minh mà không có lên tiếng, không gần nhất tính tình càng phát ra âm tình bất định, hắn không rõ ràng lắm như thế nào nói mới có thể để cho hắn cao hứng! Vây quanh ở không chung quanh mấy cái thú nhân cũng chú ý tới, nhưng là không có lên tiếng, đi theo thời gian rảnh không ngắn, nhưng vẫn là không hiểu như thế nào nịnh nọt hắn.

Tinh là biết rõ chuyện này, lần thứ nhất chứng kiến Thần Hi thời điểm hắn cũng từng nghĩ tới vấn đề này, về sau nghe Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc bên trong a mỗ nói về Thần Hi thân thế, biết rõ nàng là tại mít-tinh hội nghị thượng nhặt được , trong lòng của hắn đại khái hiểu Thần Hi a mỗ là ai, chẳng qua là hắn thật không ngờ, Thần Hi cùng không sẽ có gặp mặt một ngày.

"Nàng chỉ là ấu tể, lại không phải là bọn hắn thân sinh , ngươi bắt lấy nàng cũng không có tác dụng gì."

Tinh sợ cái kia người bị bệnh thần kinh trong lúc đó động kinh chỗ hiểm Thần Hi mệnh, đi lên trước đến, muốn đem trống không lực chú ý hấp dẫn đến trên người mình đến.

"Tinh. . . Xem ra ngươi trôi qua cũng không tệ lắm, ta còn rất tốt mà còn sống đâu rồi, ngươi ý định lúc nào trở về cho ta hiệu lực?"

"Ta vĩnh viễn đều là ngài thuộc hạ, có chuyện gì ngài cứ việc phân phó."

"Ha ha, cũng là ngươi rất biết nói chuyện, trở về a, những thứ này nhân vật mới ta dùng được không thuận tay."

Không Âm Dương quái điều nói: "Cái này ấu tể ngươi đi xử lý thoáng một phát, bay đến giữa không trung sau đó ném đến ngã chết nàng."

Tinh còn không có động tác, dưới đài truyền tới một thanh âm già nua: "Súc sinh, ngươi có thể nào đôi một cái ấu tể ác như vậy độc, nàng như thế nào đắc tội ngươi rồi?"

"Ai mắng ta?"

"Ta đang mắng ngươi."

Hải Tộc Vu run run rẩy rẩy mà đứng lên, trống không lời nói tức giận đến râu mép của hắn cũng bắt đầu run lên, dùng sức đập mạnh hai cái cành cây nhỏ đầu bọc lại quyền trượng.

"Lão già kia, chờ ta mở ra Long Sơn đại môn lại thu thập ngươi."

"Tinh, nhanh đi "

"Vâng."

Tinh làm bộ nhận lời, đi lên trước đến, ôm lấy Thần Hi cấp tốc bay đi.

"Ngươi không làm theo, ta trước hết thiết các ngươi rồi Tộc Vu ngón tay."

Tinh không thể không ở giữa không trung dừng lại, quay đầu lại liền chứng kiến không cầm lấy đem cốt đao chống đỡ tại Tề Hằng trên tay, nhất thời hoảng hồn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ.

Tề Hằng bình tĩnh mà nhìn về phía tinh, hắn tính toán định không sẽ không hiện tại đã muốn hắn và Đông mệnh.

"Đi mau, hắn sẽ không giết ta đấy, hắn giữ lại ta còn hữu dụng, mang Thần Hi đi mau."

Tinh nghe xong Tề Hằng lời mà nói..., quay người dứt khoát mà bay đi, hắn tin tưởng Tề Hằng.

Không trở tay một cái bàn tay đánh vào Tề Hằng trên mặt, hắn biết rõ tinh không nhất định thiệt tình đi theo hắn, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới tinh sẽ thật sự mặc kệ Tề Hằng an nguy.

"Sáng cùng mãnh liệt đuổi theo hắn, đem cái kia ấu tể ngã chết, ta muốn xem gặp thi thể, đi, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ ~ "

"Vâng."

"Ngươi hỗn đản này."

Đông trông thấy không dám đánh Tề Hằng, một cổ thú huyết bay thẳng cái ót, cưỡng ép biến thân, nhảy dựng lên lật tung đè nặng hắn mọi người nhào vào mình không lên, một chưởng đánh cho trống không trên mặt xốc hết lên hắn nửa bên mặt một lớp da, thứ hai chưởng còn không có xuống bên cạnh đi theo trống không thú nhân cũng xông lại rồi, giữ chặt Đông tay trước.

"Đừng nhúc nhích, đừng nhúc nhích, cử động nữa ta sẽ giết hắn."

Đứng ở Tề Hằng sau lưng thú nhân luống cuống, bọn họ đều là Ưng Tộc thú nhân, tay không có đeo găng tay (*không có vũ khí xịn) so khí lực tuyệt đối so với bất quá Lục Địa Thú Nhân, cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân vừa dứt lời, liền từ phía sau lưng bị một cái thú nhân bắt được cánh tay, tay của đối phương kìm sắt tử bình thường kẹp ở hắn trên cánh tay, lại để cho hắn một chút cũng không thể động đậy, tiểu cánh tay xương cốt giống như đều nát.

Băng vốn là đứng ở Đông bên người hỗ trợ cùng một chỗ thiết thịt nướng, vừa rồi thừa dịp Đông bạo khởi lập tức, vây quanh cái này thú nhân sau lưng, hơi chút vừa dùng lực, cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân cánh tay liền nát, cái kia Ưng Thú Nhân gào khóc kêu, bị băng một cước đạp đến đi một bên.

Mắt thấy đại thế đã mất, không mặt mũi tràn đầy là huyết, một con mắt giống như mù, muốn cứng đối cứng bọn hắn tuyệt không phải là đối thủ, chỉ vào Thần Hi.

"Đem cái kia ấu tể đoạt lấy đến."

Nói xong chính hắn cũng bay.

Lam, Viêm, Mặc đẳng tất cả Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân đều bay lên đi giúp tinh, tinh bị hai cái Ưng Thú Nhân công kích, tránh né rất chật vật. Tinh bị cái kia hai cái Ưng Thú Nhân bắt lấy cánh, Lam ở phía dưới hô to: "Ném tới đây, ta ở phía dưới đón lấy ~ "

Ai ngờ không so với hắn nhanh một bước, từ trung gian đoạn tới, Tề Hằng mắt thấy không nhận được Thần Hi, sợ tới mức mạnh mà đứng lên, không biết cái đó gân không đúng kéo tới nơi nào, bụng một hồi rút gân tựa như đau, một tay vịn bụng, một bên cùng Đông nói chuyện, thanh âm đều biến điệu rồi.

"Nhanh, nhanh cứu cứu nàng, Đông nghĩ biện pháp cứu cứu nàng."

"Đừng nóng vội, đừng nóng vội, ta từ phía dưới đi theo, vạn nhất đến rơi xuống, ta liền từ phía dưới đón lấy."

Đông vừa định đi, ánh mắt xéo qua trung quét đến Tề Hằng quần, trong đầu ô...ô...ô...n...g mà một tiếng thiếu chút nữa té xỉu.

"Băng, băng, mau tới đây nhìn xem, Tề Hằng chảy máu."

Băng liền ở bên cạnh, cúi đầu vừa nhìn: "Đông Hoa a mỗ, Tử Đằng a mỗ, nhanh, tới đây, Tộc Vu giống như muốn sinh ra."

"Bên cạnh có đang lúc trạm dịch, mau đưa hắn ôm vào đi."

"Đông, ngươi nhanh lên động thủ a, đừng phát ngốc á!"

Đông mộng du bình thường mà nghe theo mọi người chỉ huy, ôm lấy Tề Hằng đi về hướng ven đường trạm dịch.

"Ngươi đi, ngươi đi, cứu Thần Hi, nhanh đi, ta không sao , ngươi đi."

Tề Hằng một bên chịu đựng đau một bên đẩy Đông, Đông ở đâu có thể yên tâm bỏ đi, nhìn phía xa bầu trời vô cùng lo lắng tình hình chiến đấu, lại nhìn xem đổ máu Tề Hằng.

"A Hằng. . ."

"Ngươi nhanh đi, Thần Hi có cái gì không tốt, ta sẽ không tha thứ cho ngươi, ngươi nhanh đi."

Tề Hằng hai mắt đầy tràn nước mắt, không biết là nhanh chóng vẫn là đau , chứng kiến chính mình đau đến thực chất bên trong ấu tể bị trên trời ném đến ném đi, hắn hiện tại trong lòng tràn đầy hối hận, hắn có lẽ càng thêm tỉ mỉ tra tìm, trước giải quyết xong trống không.

"Ấu tể sớm muốn sinh ra, chỉ sợ. . ."

Đông Hoa a mỗ cũng có chút sợ, nhỏ giọng nói.

"Ta minh bạch, các ngươi hết sức là tốt rồi, ta tận lực phối hợp các ngươi."

Tề Hằng trong lòng biết Đông Hoa a mỗ ý tứ trong lời nói, đại khái cùng chính mình gần một năm thời gian ấu tể có chút nguy hiểm, hắn tin tưởng chính mình ấu tể nhất định có thể an toàn sinh ra, nhất định.

Đông không có cách nào, nắm nắm băng tay, quay người hóa thành thú hình chạy như bay "Băng, nhờ cậy ngươi cùng hai vị a mỗ rồi, ta đi cứu Thần Hi."

"Yên tâm đi đi."

Không lúc này bắt lấy Thần Hi tựa như bắt lấy cuối cùng một cây cây cỏ cứu mạng, liều mạng mà phi. Nhưng hắn cũng không có bay đi, ngay tại trên không xoay quanh, hắn còn muốn bắt cóc Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng tác dụng hiển nhiên so cái này ấu tể lớn hơn, nhưng chứng kiến Tề Hằng bị đưa vào trạm dịch về sau, hắn quyết định lại chờ một chút.

Hắn một tay cầm lấy thút thít nỉ non Thần Hi, một tay cầm ra cốt đao.

"Tất cả chớ động rồi, tất cả đều câm miệng."

Dưới đài bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận thanh âm lập tức không thấy.

"Không, ngươi đừng giết nàng, nàng là của ngươi ấu tể."

Trong đám người một cái sắc nhọn hơi khàn khàn thanh âm rốt cục xuyên phá huyên náo đám người chạy suốt bầu trời.

"Ngươi nói bậy. Ngươi cùng xây dựng là chuyện gì xảy ra ta còn không biết sao? Ngươi cho rằng có thể gạt được ta sao?"

Không khí cấp bại phôi nói, hắn đôi cái này giống cái tốt như vậy, nhưng nàng sẽ không có cùng mình một lòng thời điểm, muốn lấy đào tẩu.

"Nàng thật là ngươi ấu tể, ta cùng xây dựng trốn, bởi vì không có tham gia kết bạn lễ, chúng ta không có làm chuyện này, ta nói đều thật sự."

Trong đám người lui ra một điểm khoảng cách, một cái tan vỡ giống cái quỳ trên mặt đất, trên mặt đều là nước mắt. Không mang theo bọn hắn liền sinh hoạt tại những thứ này trong bộ lạc đang lúc, đi về phía nam lúc nãy đi là hắn chế tạo biểu hiện giả dối, hắn biết có người nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, vốn những thứ này giống cái đều là do núi bọn hắn nhìn xem , nhưng núi cảm thấy hôm nay là thoát khỏi cái này đáng sợ thú nhân tốt nhất thời gian, liền thả những thứ này giống cái, chính mình mang theo vốn Bộ Lạc người chạy trốn.

Giống cái đám bọn họ ý định hướng phương hướng ngược nhau đào tẩu, mà bình khi đi ngang qua mọi người thời điểm, vừa vặn nhìn thấy trên đài Thần Hi, lại vừa vặn nghe thấy được trống không câu kia "Sáng ngươi xem nàng lớn lên giống ai."

Ma xui quỷ khiến mà nàng liền nghĩ đến chính mình cái kia ném đi ấu tể. Thẳng đến nàng xem thanh ấu tể mặt, không có sai, cái kia tuyệt đối liền là chính mình ấu tể.

"Ta không tin." Không lắc đầu lớn tiếng kêu.

Đây là hắn dùng để áp chế Tề Hằng cùng Đông thẻ đánh bạc, tại sao có thể là chính mình ấu tể, không khí cấp bại phôi lại nhìn kỹ một chút Thần Hi mặt, giống như cái mũi chỗ đó quả thật có chút như chính mình. Ưng Thú Nhân cái mũi sẽ đặc biệt cao, xây dựng là một hổ tộc thú nhân, cái mũi muốn đối lập nhau rộng một điểm, mũi không có như vậy tiêm.

"Không có khả năng." Không liền là không tin bình nói lời, hay hoặc là giờ phút này hắn căn bản cũng không nguyện ý tin tưởng.

Bởi vì không một mực cầm lấy cốt đao, tất cả mọi người không dám tiến lên tranh đoạt, lúc này không ngừng ở giữa không trung, chung quanh không có một cái nào thú nhân, không nhắc tới Thần Hi dùng sức mà hướng bên cạnh trên vách núi vung đi, bên kia một người đều không có, Lam bọn hắn muốn bay qua đi nhất định là không kịp .

Bình quát to một tiếng ngất đi, nhát gan giống cái đã nhắm mắt lại, mọi người kinh hô một mảnh.

Đông cảm thấy tim đập của mình đều nhanh ngừng, hắn dùng chỉ mình nhanh nhất lực lượng chạy tới hy vọng có thể nhận được Thần Hi. Ngay tại lòng hắn nhanh chóng muốn hỏa thời điểm, hắn chỉ tới kịp cảm giác được bên người một đạo kim sắc tia chớp thoáng qua. Mọi người không có trông thấy Thần Hi rơi xuống đất, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt bị một đạo kim sắc nhanh con mắt.

Hải Tộc Vu khiếp sợ nhìn xem dài ra cánh Kim Xà, trong miệng vô ý thức nói xong: "Đạt Gia, Đạt Gia hóa hình rồi hả? ?"

Loại này Kim Xà cực kỳ hiếm thấy, muốn tới biển chỗ sâu nhất mới có thể trảo đạt được, mỗi một lần bắt Kim Xà cũng phải có trả giá tánh mạng giác ngộ. Năm đó Hải Tộc Vu bắt được tiểu Kim Xà thời điểm, hắn chỉ có một ngón tay như vậy phẩm chất. Hải tộc Tộc Vu nhiều thế hệ muốn,phải bắt Kim Xà chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua có Kim Xà hóa hình thành công.

Cái kia Kim Xà hóa hình về sau, toàn thân đều là kim quang lập lòe, vàng óng ánh tóc theo gió tung bay lấy, một đôi màu vàng đại cánh, ánh vàng rực rỡ như là phát ra quang con mắt.

Dưới ánh mặt trời liếc hắn một cái đều cảm thấy chướng mắt con ngươi, tựa như, tất cả thú nhân này ngẩn người, cái này thú nhân như mặt trời.

Đệ 72 chương

Đạt Gia một đôi màu vàng con mắt như là không có con ngươi bình thường, nhìn về phía trống không thời điểm, không cảm giác mình toàn thân huyết dịch giống như đều đọng lại giống nhau, cánh đều quên vỗ.

"Lui lại."

Không trên không trung một cái lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa đến rơi xuống, khàn giọng lấy cuống họng hô một tiếng, quay người muốn bay đi. Đạt Gia tốc độ so với hắn nhanh nhiều lắm, một cái đuôi rắn vung đi qua đem không vỗ vào vừa rồi hắn muốn ngã chết Thần Hi cái kia mảnh trên vách núi, không rất lâu cũng không có di chuyển thoáng một phát, sinh tử không biết.

Còn lại Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc Ưng Thú Nhân một loạt trên xuống, đem theo sau trống không thú nhân toàn bộ bắt trở về dùng nhánh dây trói lại ném ở bên vách núi trên không thân thể bên cạnh.

Đạt Gia đem Thần Hi đưa cho Hải Tộc Vu.

"Đạt Gia, ngươi sẽ sẽ không nói chuyện?"

Hải Tộc Vu không có tiếp, hắn còn ở vào Đạt Gia hóa hình trong lúc khiếp sợ.

Đạt Gia lắc đầu.

"Ngươi nghe hiểu được lời của ta đúng hay không."

Đạt Gia gật gật đầu, đem Thần Hi hướng Hải Tộc Vu bên người đụng đụng, đặt ở Hải Tộc Vu trong tay.

"Ngươi để cho ta cứu cứu nàng?"

Đạt Gia gật gật đầu.

"Hảo, hảo, ta cứu nàng."

Hải Tộc Vu ôm qua Thần Hi, đem Thần Hi để nằm ngang, nghe ngóng tim đập của nàng, cho nàng giữ bắt mạch, lại xốc nhấc lên mắt của nàng da.

"Không có việc gì, chẳng qua là đã bất tỉnh rồi, một hồi liền đã tỉnh."

Đạt Gia thu hồi đuôi rắn, thu hồi cánh hóa ra hai chân ngồi xổm Thần Hi bên người, một hai bàn tay to nắm chặt lại Thần Hi bàn tay nhỏ bé, trong mắt ôn nhu một mảnh, bối đem mình đổi giặt quần áo lấy ra một bộ cho Đạt Gia mặc vào, hóa thành hình người về sau, Đạt Gia so với bình thường Hải Nhân cao hơn ra một ít, ăn mặc bối quần áo lộ ra nhanh ba ba.

"Nếu như Thần Hi không có việc gì, vậy nhờ cậy Hải Tộc Vu hỗ trợ chăm sóc một hồi, ta đi xem Tề Hằng."

Đông chỉ huy mọi người đem không cái kia một đám người trói lại ném qua một bên, lại để cho Lam trông giữ hảo, vội vàng sang đây xem xem Thần Hi, nghe thấy Hải Tộc Vu nói Thần Hi không có gì tổn thương, liền cũng yên tâm, hắn muốn tranh thủ thời gian cùng Tề Hằng nói một tiếng, lại để cho Tề Hằng yên tâm sinh sản:sản xuất.

"Đi đi."

Hải Tộc Vu lúc này còn không có trì hoãn quá mức đến, hắn chằm chằm vào Đạt Gia nhìn đăm đăm hạt châu mà đánh giá, Đạt Gia con mắt không có đổi, những thứ khác hết thảy đều rất lạ lẫm.

"Dùng sức, đi theo cái này cổ đau lực đạo dùng sức, không để sức lực là không sinh ra đến . . ."

Tử Đằng a mỗ cùng Đông Hoa a mỗ lo lắng thanh âm theo trong phòng truyền tới, lại để cho ngoài cửa người nghe thấy được trong nội tâm cũng đi theo níu lấy.

"Ta không có khí lực rồi, ta thật không có khí lực rồi. . ."

Băng canh giữ ở cửa ra vào, Đông Hoa a mỗ cùng Tử Đằng a mỗ ở bên trong, Hồng Vân cũng ở bên cạnh hỗ trợ, Đông trực tiếp đi vào,

"A Hằng, ngươi có muốn ăn chút gì hay không thịt nướng, ăn no rồi mới có khí lực."

Đông đi vào bắt lấy Tề Hằng đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt tay.

"Ta không ăn thịt nướng, đem nhân sâm thiết một mảnh cho ta."

"Hảo."

Nhân sâm là Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc phòng chi vật, Đông vội vàng tìm ra đem nhân sâm cắt mảnh nhét vào Tề Hằng trong miệng.

"A Hằng, ngươi muốn nghe a mỗ đám bọn họ lời mà nói..., muốn dùng sức sinh, Thần Hi đã an toàn, Hải Tộc Vu tại chăm sóc lấy nàng, không cùng hắn đồng lõa đã toàn bộ bị bắt được, ngươi an tâm sinh ấu tể, đẳng về sau rảnh rỗi lại thu thập bọn hắn."

"Hảo, chiếu cố thật tốt Thần Hi, ngươi đi ra ngoài đi."

"Không, ta không xuất ra đi, ta tại đây cùng ngươi."

"Không nên ngươi cùng, ngươi đi ra ngoài đi."

"Không, ta ở chỗ này cùng ngươi.

Tề Hằng thực đang không có tâm tình cùng hắn tranh luận, hắn đau muốn nổi điên, phía dưới trướng đến làm cho người muốn nổi giận, hắn nhớ đến lúc ấy Hồng Vân cũng không có biểu hiện như vậy đau, chẳng lẽ là mình thể chất vấn đề sao!

Thật sự là sợ điều gì sẽ gặp điều đó, hôm nay đã không có đường lui, chỉ có liều mạng. Mớm mấy ngụm nhân sâm, một tay nắm chặt Đông tay, một tay cầm lấy giường xuôi theo, liều mạng dùng sức vừa dùng lực, rốt cục cảm thấy có cái gì trượt đi ra.

"Sinh ra, sinh ra."

Đông Hoa a mỗ ôm lấy tiểu ấu tể, đem trong miệng hắn đồ vật làm cho sạch sẽ lại để cho tiểu ấu tể khóc thành tiếng.

"Đông, nhanh hóa thành thú hình, đem ngươi ấu tể liếm sạch sẽ."

"Ai "

Nhìn xem nhỏ như vậy tiểu bất điểm, kiều mềm mại non, Đông trong nội tâm ôn nhu một mảnh, ngậm trong mồm qua tiểu ấu tể thu hồi trên đầu lưỡi gai ngược dụng tâm mà liếm láp đứng lên.

"Là một tiểu thú nhân."

Tử Đằng a mỗ vẻ mặt tươi cười mà nói cho Tề Hằng.

"Bụng của ngươi ở bên trong còn có một ấu tể, một hồi còn muốn dùng dùng sức lực, lần đầu khó khăn nhất sinh, về sau đã có kinh nghiệm liền tốt hơn nhiều."

"Ừ."

Tề Hằng hơi chút nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sinh ra tới một người, thứ hai có lẽ rất tốt sinh điểm, quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu, thứ hai cực kỳ nhiều hơn, xem hình thể so cái thứ nhất nhỏ hơn không ít.

"Là một tiểu thư tính!"

Hồng Vân kinh hỉ mà cùng Tề Hằng nói, hắn khuôn mặt hâm mộ cùng ưa thích, thượng một thai không có sinh ra tiểu thư tính, chỉ có thể gửi hy vọng dư tiếp theo thai rồi.

Toàn bộ một năm, Đông Hoa a mỗ đỡ đẻ tiểu thư tính không ít, những năm qua ngoại trừ Thư Tính Bộ Lạc, phía ngoài Bộ Lạc cũng không có nhiều như vậy tiểu thư tính sinh ra.

Có lẽ là bởi vì đồ ăn sung túc, trong bộ lạc giống cái tỉ lệ sinh đẻ cũng rất cao, Á Thú ngược lại là rất hiếm thấy, Hồng Vân ôm tiểu gia hỏa đặt ở Đông trước mặt, cái kia vừa tấn thăng làm vú em tộc trưởng đang tại ôn nhu liếm láp lấy chính mình ấu tể, trong lúc còn nhìn lén xem bạn lữ của mình.

Tề Hằng trầm tĩnh lại, cảm giác đặc biệt mỏi mệt, nhìn nhìn chính mình hai cái tiểu ấu tể, đây coi như là nhi nữ song toàn đi à nha, chính mình thật là có phúc khí. Con mắt khép lại, ngủ đi qua.

"Tề Hằng làm sao vậy, làm sao vậy?"

Chứng kiến Tề Hằng đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại, Đông nhảy dựng lên muốn hướng giường bên cạnh xông.

"Không có việc gì, Tộc Vu chẳng qua là quá mệt mỏi. Nhanh đi đem ấu tể liếm sạch sẽ, ta muốn ôm đi lên."

Đông Hoa a mỗ vội vàng kéo lại hắn.

"A "

Đông nghe lời mà ngồi trở lại đi tiếp tục liếm láp tiểu ấu tể.

Tề Hằng suốt ngủ cả ngày, giữa trưa ngày thứ hai khi...tỉnh lại, đại bộ phận thú người đã tản.

Thần Hi ngồi ở hai cái tiểu ấu tể bên người, dùng tay nhỏ bé của nàng vịn Nãi Quả Tử, cho tiểu thú nhân cho ăn, mà tiểu thư tính tại Tử Đằng a mỗ trong tay.

Một cái màu vàng thú nhân như là pho tượng một loại mà đứng ở Thần Hi sau lưng, Tề Hằng sợ hãi kêu lên một cái, hắn theo chưa từng gặp qua cái này thú nhân.

Xem ánh mắt của hắn ngược lại không giống người xấu, nhìn xem Thần Hi chăm chú mà ôn hòa, cảm giác được Tề Hằng đang nhìn hắn, xoay đầu lại nhìn Tề Hằng liếc, lại xoay qua chỗ khác rồi.

Hải Tộc Vu đi theo phía sau hắn:

"Đạt Gia, cùng ta trở về đi, chúng ta đã đi ra vài ngày rồi, ta không thể ly khai nước biển quá lâu, ngươi xem ta toàn thân đều trở nên làm ba ba á!"

Cái kia gọi Đạt Gia thú nhân vẫn không nhúc nhích, vẫn đang đắm chìm tại thế giới của mình ở bên trong.

"Đạt Gia!"

Tề Hằng nói thầm tên của hắn, rất quen thuộc, chờ một chút, đây không phải Hải Tộc Vu cái kia màu vàng xà danh tự sao, Tề Hằng trừng to mắt nhìn xem Đạt Gia, rõ ràng hóa hình rồi hả? Hắn cho là hắn chẳng qua là một đầu dài được nhan sắc kỳ quái một điểm rắn biển mà thôi.

"Chúng ta sống nương tựa lẫn nhau nhiều năm như vậy, hôm nay ta đã muốn chết, ngươi muốn vứt bỏ ta sao? Cái kia ta chết đi về sau, ai tới giúp ta chỉ ra và xác nhận lần tiếp theo Tộc Vu a "

Hải Tộc Vu vốn là già nua, như vậy một giả bộ đáng thương liền lộ ra đặc biệt đáng thương.

Đạt Gia hình như có không đành lòng, nhìn nhìn Hải Tộc Vu lại nhìn một chút Thần Hi, rất là do dự, sau đó đưa tay chỉ Thần Hi cùng nàng không rời tay quyền trượng.

"Như vậy sao được, nàng không phải chúng ta Hải Tộc Nhân."

Đạt Gia đem Lão Tộc Vu hướng ngoài cửa đẩy, ý kia chính là ngươi đi thôi.

Lão Tộc Vu biểu lộ càng đáng thương.

"Ngươi như thế nào tuyệt tình như vậy à mới nhận thức nàng bao lâu a, chúng ta quen biết năm trăm năm rồi, chúng ta năm trăm năm sớm chiều ở chung còn chưa kịp ngươi thấy nàng hai mặt sao? Ô ô ô "

Trông thấy Lão Tộc Vu rõ ràng giả khóc, Tề Hằng rất không có phúc hậu mà nghĩ cười.

"Hải Tộc Vu."

"A, ngươi đã tỉnh!"

Hải Tộc Vu lập tức đình chỉ diễn kịch

"Cùng ngươi thương lượng chuyện này, có thể hay không để cho ta mang Thần Hi trở về ở vài ngày."

"Ừ, ta vừa tỉnh, chính ngươi hỏi một chút Thần Hi a, nàng muốn đi ngươi chỗ đó có thể mang nàng đi ra ngoài chơi vài ngày, ta có một vấn đề muốn thỉnh giáo Hải Tộc Vu, không phải thú nhân chủng tộc có thể hóa hình sao?"

Tề Hằng con mắt nhìn về phía Đạt Gia, kỳ thật về chuyện này Hải Tộc Vu cũng rất hoang mang, lúc này có người cùng hắn nghiên cứu thảo luận thoáng một phát, hắn cũng tạm thời quên níu lấy Đạt Gia chuyện đi trở về, Hải Tộc Vu cau mày:

"Không thể hóa hình, ta sống lớn như vậy chưa bao giờ gặp trên đất bằng cùng bờ biển cái nào không phải thú nhân chủng tộc hóa hình qua."

"Cái kia Đạt Gia vì sao có thể hóa hình?"

"Cái này, ta đây cũng không rõ ràng lắm."

"Hải Nhân Bộ Lạc trước kia Tộc Vu bên người có hay không hóa hình thành công màu vàng rắn biển?"

"Hải tộc không có phương diện này ghi lại, liền truyền thuyết đều không có."

"Cái kia trước kia Tộc Vu bên người màu vàng rắn biển tại Tộc Vu qua đời về sau đều đi nơi nào đâu rồi hả?"

"Chủ nhân qua đời về sau, những cái...kia màu vàng rắn biển đều rời đi, bơi về biển rộng ở chỗ sâu trong rồi, mỗi lần một lần Hải Tộc Vu đều được chính mình một lần nữa đi bắt màu vàng rắn biển. Hải Tộc Vu nhiều thế hệ bắt vàng ròng sắc rắn biển, là vì vàng ròng sắc rắn biển trí lực rất cao. . ."

"Có thể hay không màu vàng rắn biển nguyên bổn chính là sinh hoạt tại hải lý thú nhân chủng tộc?"

Hải Tộc Vu nghĩ nghĩ, có lẽ có loại khả năng này, hải lý hóa thành hình người hôm nay chỉ có nhân ngư tộc mà thôi, những thứ khác hải tộc có thể hóa thành hình người ngược lại chưa từng gặp qua, Hải Tộc Vu đem Đạt Gia hóa hình thời cơ cẩn thận mà giảng cho Tề Hằng nghe, Tề Hằng lập tức nhớ tới tiểu bạch.

Đại khái càng là cường đại chủng tộc hóa hình càng là cần cơ hội!

Đệ 73 chương

Thần Hi đắm chìm tại nuôi nấng tiểu thú nhân niềm vui thú ở bên trong, nói cái gì cũng không chịu theo Hải Tộc Vu đi bờ biển, Thần Hi mỗi sáng sớm không bao giờ ... nữa sẽ ngủ nướng, cũng sẽ không nằm ỳ, nguyên lai mỗi sáng sớm yêu cầu lại ngủ một hồi tất có tình cảnh đã không có, buổi sáng tỉnh đến lộn một cái liền đứng lên, liền Tề Hằng đều bội phục nàng kiên trì lâu như vậy nghị lực.

"A Phụ, ngươi không nên uy A Lê, hắn về ta quản."

Thần Hi con mắt còn không có hoàn toàn mở ra, còn buồn ngủ mà ngồi xuống liền tuyên cáo A Lê quyền quản lý. Đông chính rón ra rón rén mà tại trong phòng đi đi lại lại lấy, bị điểm tên về sau lúng túng quay đầu lại vừa vặn đụng phải Tề Hằng bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt.

Thần Hi cũng là tiểu ấu tể, đang tại vươn người thể, A Lê cùng Hân Hân buổi tối sẽ náo, Tề Hằng vì để cho nàng ngủ thêm một lát, muốn cho nàng ở tại Đông Hoa a mỗ trong nhà, nàng nói cái gì đều không đồng ý, buổi tối Đông so sánh tỉnh ngủ, tiểu ấu tể hơi có chút tỏ vẻ, hắn liền nhanh chóng đứng lên uy Nãi Quả Tử, sợ nhao nhao đến Thần Hi cùng Tề Hằng.

Nhưng là mỗi sáng sớm Thần Hi vẫn là sẽ sớm tỉnh lại, nàng ưa tiểu báo tử, đem A Lê hoa tại nàng phụ trách trong phạm vi, chỉ cần nàng tại, ai cũng đừng nghĩ đụng A Lê, hàng xóm các tộc nhân đến ghép nhà, chỉ có thể ôm Hân Hân, quyết không thể đụng A Lê, liền điểm này, Đông cùng Tề Hằng đều vô kế khả thi.

Tề Hằng liền kỳ quái, Thần Hi như thế nào như vậy ưa thích tiểu ấu tể, nàng sẽ không đem A Lê trở thành món đồ chơi đi à nha, nhưng nàng đặc biệt có kiên nhẫn, tiểu báo tử kéo đái đều muốn đến hỗ trợ cũng không chê bẩn cùng thối.

Nếu như Thần Hi tuổi hơi chút lớn một chút giúp làm chút ít sự tình Tề Hằng sẽ cảm thấy rất vui mừng, nhưng Thần Hi cũng chỉ có ba vòng tuổi mà thôi, thú nhân tiểu ấu tể lớn lên nhanh, ba vòng tuổi đã tương đương với nhân loại tiểu hài tử năm sáu tuổi, nói chuyện ăn nói rõ ràng, đi đường chạy bộ đều vô cùng ổn định, cơ bản có thể chính mình thẳng mình cật hát lạp tát. Trong bộ lạc bốn phía tuổi ấu tể bắt đầu muốn đưa đến Bộ Lạc học đường đến trường, Tề Hằng cân nhắc có muốn hay không sớm đem Thần Hi đưa đi.

"Thần Hi, đi trước rửa mặt đánh răng, ngươi còn không có ăn điểm tâm đâu rồi, lúc này đây lại để cho A Phụ uy A Lê a."

"Không được, A Lê đã ăn xong ta ăn nữa, ta có thể đợi nhất đẳng."

"Thần Hi, Đạt Gia tới thăm ngươi, hắn đã ở bên ngoài đẳng đã lâu rồi, hắn cầm trong tay thú vị. Ngươi nếu không mau mau đến xem."

"Chờ một chút, A Lê còn không có ăn no."

Hầu như mỗi một ngày, Tề Hằng đều tại kiếm cớ lại để cho Thần Hi đi ra ngoài chơi một hồi, nhưng mỗi một lần đều bị nàng kiên quyết mà dùng A Lê sự tình cự tuyệt.

Đạt Gia tốc độ phi hành rất nhanh, mỗi lần hai ngày đều mang theo bảo bối đến xem Thần Hi - kiên trì, Thần Hi tiểu phòng ngủ quả thực đã thành phòng bảo tàng, nhìn xem Thần Hi trong phòng ngủ châu báu số lượng, Tề Hằng cảm thấy Hải Tộc Vu phòng bảo tàng đều nhanh bị lấy sạch.

Không biết có phải hay không là ăn hết nhân sâm thuốc hạ nhiệt nguyên nhân, Hải Tộc Vu Tinh Khí Thần một mực thực hảo. Luôn luôn, Tề Hằng cũng sẽ lại để cho Đạt Gia mang một ít người tham gia thuốc hạ nhiệt trở về. Sắp tới đem đèn cạn dầu thời điểm, khả năng Hải Tộc Vu đối với mấy cái này tiền tài liền xem phai nhạt, cũng sẽ không cùng Tề Hằng so đo những vật kia giá trị.

Lam, Kiệt, còn có dũng, băng đám người mang theo bầu bạn đi bờ biển rồi, tuyết quý ở bên trong tuy nhiên rơi xuống rất lớn tuyết, nhưng hai bên đường thú nhân tự phát mà đem trên đường tuyết thanh lý sạch sẽ, con đường này tại toàn bộ tuyết quý đều không có bị đóng cửa trải qua.

Đạt Gia đang tại học tập nói chuyện, sợ người khác chê cười hắn mồm miệng không rõ ràng lắm, ở trước mặt người ngoài hắn đơn giản không mở miệng. Cái này cường đại thú nhân nhận lấy hầu như toàn bộ nhanh muốn thành niên giống cái ái mộ, mỗi lần hắn xuất hiện ở Tề Hằng cửa phòng khẩu, ngoài cửa vụng trộm nhìn hắn giống cái liền xếp thành chồng chất.

Có thể Đạt Gia trong mắt hết lần này tới lần khác chỉ có tiểu bất điểm Thần Hi, Tề Hằng sẽ nhịn không được muốn, Đạt Gia một mực chờ đợi đến Thần Hi lớn lên sao? Thần Hi trưởng thành cũng sẽ thích Đạt Gia sao? Đạt Gia số tuổi là không phải hơi bị lớn? Bọn hắn về sau sẽ ở nơi nào sinh hoạt đâu này? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại mình cũng sẽ cười nhạo mình, Thần Hi còn nhỏ đâu rồi, muốn những thứ này cũng quá sớm rồi, con cháu đều có con cháu phúc, tùy bọn hắn đi đi!

Cái kia một ném đã muốn trống không mệnh, không có để lại người sống Tề Hằng cảm thấy thật đáng tiếc, hắn nhớ rõ ngày đó không đã từng nói qua cái gì muốn đánh khai Long Sơn cửa, thẩm vấn bộ hạ của hắn, bọn hắn không ai biết rõ trống không chân thật ý đồ.

Tề Hằng về sau nhiều lần thượng Long Sơn tìm kiếm cũng không có tìm được tương quan về cửa đồ vật, hải tộc ghi việc bên trong thân núi vận động cũng không có phát sinh qua, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân ở Đông cùng Tề Hằng dưới sự dẫn dắt an toàn mà đã qua mười lăm năm.

Thần Hi trưởng thành, Đạt Gia cũng càng ngày càng thích ứng cuộc sống của con người, Hải Tộc Vu đã từng đem tất cả hải tộc giống cái đều đưa đến Đạt Gia trước mắt lại để cho hắn chọn lựa cũng không thể cải biến tâm ý của hắn, đến cuối cùng hắn cũng buông tha cho, hắn sớm đã đem Đạt Gia xem là chính mình ấu tể tại nuôi dưỡng, Thần Hi làm Hải Tộc Vu cùng Đạt Gia làm Hải Tộc Vu không là giống nhau sao, bọn hắn tương lai muốn kết thành bạn lữ.

Chẳng qua là không cho phép Hải Tộc Vu sinh con điều này tộc quy củ, quá hà khắc, Hải Tộc Vu làm chủ đem điều này quy củ đổi thành có thể sinh con, nhưng không cho phép chính mình ấu tể làm lần tiếp theo Hải Tộc Vu, Hải Tộc Vu lựa chọn vẫn là thiên tuyển, Thần Hi làm Hải Tộc Vu lúc trước cũng muốn xuống biển trảo một cái Kim Xà trở về.

A Lê cùng Hân Hân cũng không nhỏ, dựa theo trước kia thú nhân mười lăm tuổi trưởng thành tiêu chuẩn, A Lê năm nay liền trưởng thành, hộ đệ cuồng ma Thần Hi vì hảo hảo quản giáo A Lê thật là thực thao nát tâm.

"A mỗ, A Lê lại đi tìm Tuyết Nhạn rồi, thiệt là, cái kia giống cái một điểm rất khó coi, còn yếu ớt, cái gì cũng không chịu chính mình động thủ, A Lê đến cùng ưa thích nàng cái gì?"

Thần Hi bĩu môi mong, sinh khí mà ngồi ở đang tại may y phục Tề Hằng bên người, Tề Hằng phỏng đoán nhất định là A Lê lại dẫn Tuyết Nhạn chạy, đem Thần Hi bỏ qua rồi, Tề Hằng nhìn Đạt Gia liếc, thằng này nhất định là lại làm bộ không có đuổi theo bọn hắn. Cúi đầu buồn cười vài tiếng.

"A mỗ ngươi còn cười ~ "

"A Lê trưởng thành, không thể giống như…nữa khi còn bé như vậy cái gì tất cả nghe theo ngươi, hắn tìm là hắn bạn lữ của mình, là muốn cùng hắn cả đời giống cái, đương nhiên phải tìm hắn mình thích được rồi."

"Thế nhưng là Tuyết Nhạn cũng sẽ không làm quần áo."

"Trở thành a mỗ về sau sẽ rồi. Yên tâm đi."

"Nàng cũng không biết nấu cơm."

"Có lẽ kết bạn về sau sẽ rồi, tốt rồi đừng nóng giận, ngươi cùng Đạt Gia phòng ở xây dựng được thế nào?"

Thần Hi bĩu môi a:

"Chúng ta đây kết bạn về sau còn có thể mỗi ngày trở về ăn ngươi nấu cơm sao?"

"Về sau ngươi chính là Hải Tộc Vu rồi, còn mỗi ngày quay về tới dùng cơm, tộc nhân của ngươi đều nhìn ngươi thế nào, lớn như vậy nói loại lời này cũng không sợ người chê cười."

"Bên kia rời nhà quá xa, ta không nghĩ ở ở bên kia, còn có, ta rời đi A Lê làm sao bây giờ? Ngươi cũng không quản lý hắn."

Đạt Gia khẩn trương hề hề mà nhìn Tề Hằng, mong chờ lấy hắn có thể khích lệ được di chuyển Thần Hi, bọn họ hôn kỳ đã đẩy đẩy nữa nhiều lần, Hải Tộc Vu tuổi lớn hơn cũng không có thể đợi thêm nữa.

"Đợi A Lê lớn hơn nữa điểm, ta và ngươi A Phụ sẽ đem Bộ Lạc giao cho hắn, chúng ta hàng năm đi ngươi cái kia ở một thời gian ngắn rồi, ngươi không thể chuyện gì đều thay A Lê làm, hắn tương lai là muốn làm tộc trưởng , hắn phải tự mình lớn lên mới được."

Thần Hi thập phần không vui mà cắn cắn ngón tay, một không vui liền cắn ngón tay cái này tật xấu đoán chừng là không đổi được rồi, Đạt Gia thương yêu mà vội vàng đem ngón tay của nàng lấy ra.

"A mỗ, Hân Hân gần nhất có chút kỳ quái. . . . ."

Thần Hi ánh mắt lập loè mà nhắc nhở Tề Hằng, nàng cảm thấy Hân Hân khả năng gạt mọi người đang làm cái gì, đụng phải người xấu sẽ không tốt.

Hân Hân vẫn luôn thật biết điều, từ khi đã có nhỏ hơn khoan thai cùng A Minh về sau, Tề Hằng đôi Hân Hân chú ý liền thấp hơn, ấu tể quá nhiều, luôn sẽ không tự chủ bỏ qua rất nghe lời chính là cái kia.

"Hân Hân như thế nào kì quái?"

"Nàng luôn sau này trên núi chạy."

"Phía sau núi ở bên trong có cái gì?"

Các thú nhân chính là số lượng càng ngày càng nhiều, ấu tể tỉ lệ sống sót cũng càng ngày càng cao về sau, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục dã thú đã tự giác mà tránh được thú nhân ở lại đấy, phụ cận đều là rất an toàn.

"Phía sau núi giống như có một cái thú nhân, như là lang thang thú nhân."

Thần Hi vừa nói, Tề Hằng lập tức liền nghĩ đến mấy ngày nay Hân Hân lúc trở lại luôn không tự chủ đang cười, giống như tại nói yêu thương tựa như, Hân Hân còn chưa trưởng thành đâu rồi, chuyện này cũng không thể phớt lờ, vào lúc ban đêm, Tề Hằng cùng với Đông nói việc này.

"Lưu lãng thú nhân, như vậy sao được?"

"Ngươi nói nhỏ chút nhi, Hân Hân ở bên cạnh trong phòng đâu!"

"Ngày mai chúng ta đi theo nàng đi xem."

"Ừ."

Ngày hôm sau, Tề Hằng cùng Đông giả bộ như cùng thường ngày đang bận lục, trên thực tế một mực chú ý Hân Hân, đem hai cái loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) gửi gắm cho Hồng Vân, Tề Hằng cỡi Đông bối, hai người lén lút đi theo Hân Hân đi tới phía sau núi, trong lúc, Hân Hân rất cảnh giác mà quay đầu lại nhìn nhiều lần.

Cái sơn động kia, lúc trước nếm qua gây nên huyễn cây cỏ thú nhân ở qua sơn động, đã vứt đi rất nhiều năm. Hai người rón ra rón rén mà đi đến cửa động nghe thấy bên trong tiếng nói chuyện.

"Ngươi như thế nào không ăn cơm, ta a mỗ dạy ta nấu ăn thật ngon "

"Ta không muốn ăn, ta muốn về nhà."

Nghe thanh âm này không phải cái trưởng thành thú nhân, trái ngược với cái tiểu thú nhân.

"Ngươi không phải trở về không được sao? Cái kia thì ở lại đây bái!"

"Không được, ta A Phụ A Mỗ sẽ lo lắng. Ta phải trở về."

"Cái kia ngươi biết như thế nào đi trở về sao?"

"Không biết, ta đang suy nghĩ."

"A ~ các ngươi là ai, các ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Chứng kiến đột nhiên xuất hiện Đông cùng Tề Hằng, tiểu thú nhân rất hoảng sợ, kêu hướng trong huyệt động trốn tránh, trên tay vung vẩy lấy một con dao găm, Đông một cái đi nhanh tiến lên đem Hân Hân ôm qua một bên, sợ tiểu thú nhân ngộ thương đến nàng.

"Đừng sợ, đừng sợ, chúng ta sẽ không làm thương tổn ngươi ."

"Ngươi gạt ta, ngươi đã nói sẽ không dẫn người đến , ngươi gạt ta."

"Ta không có lừa ngươi, ta, ta không biết bọn hắn làm sao tới ."

Hân Hân nhanh chóng sắp khóc rồi.

Thiên Khôn Đại Lục cư dân an cư lạc nghiệp rất nhiều năm, lưu lãng thú nhân đều rất ít cách nhìn, nhỏ như vậy lưu lãng thú nhân thì càng hiếm thấy.

Tiểu thú nhân đại khái mười hai mười ba tuổi, một tờ vô cùng bẩn vai hề ngăn không được thanh tú đoan chính ngũ quan, y phục trên người rách mướp, nhưng trước ngực đầu gối khuỷu tay cùng trên cổ tay tất cả đều là áo giáp, nhìn qua như thiết , trong tay của hắn một mực vung vẩy giống như một chút thiết chế dao găm.

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm thình thịch mà nhảy, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân sẽ không nấu sắt, còn không có thiết khí, cái này tiểu thú nhân trên người áo giáp vừa nhìn chính là tinh tinh xảo làm, không phải là bọn hắn loại này nguyên thủy địa phương có thể chế tác được đi ra .

"Đừng sợ, chúng ta là Hân Hân A Phụ A Mỗ, bởi vì lo lắng nàng mới có thể cùng sang đây xem xem, tựa như ngươi A Phụ A Mỗ cũng sẽ lo lắng ngươi giống nhau, chúng ta không có ác ý, ngươi đừng sợ, ngươi xem, chúng ta trên tay không có vũ khí, không có cái gì."

Cái kia tiểu thú nhân chằm chằm vào hai người nhìn một hồi:

"Vậy các ngươi có thể hay không đem ta đưa về nhà đây?"

Đệ 74 chương

Đi vào dị thế lâu rồi, Tề Hằng trông thấy tiểu nam hài cảm giác đầu tiên đã cảm thấy hắn là cái tiểu thú nhân, nhưng mảnh một suy nghĩ tên tiểu tử này một thân nhung trang, ăn mặc không giống người của thế giới này, không phải là từ chỗ nào cái không gian xuyên qua được a!

"Nhà của ngươi ở đâu? Ngươi từ đâu tới đây hay sao?"

Tiểu thú nhân tả hữu đánh giá Đông cùng Tề Hằng, gặp hai người bọn họ không có vũ khí, ăn mặc đều rất đơn giản, không giống ác nhân, căng thẳng thân thể buông lỏng một điểm: "Nhà của ta tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, ta từ nơi này cửa tới."

Đông cùng Tề Hằng theo tay hắn chỉ địa phương nhìn nhìn, phía sau hắn là một khối không ngờ cực lớn mặt bằng tảng đá, đào móc huyệt động thời điểm gặp được tảng đá lớn đầu rất bình thường, Tề Hằng vẫn cho là đây chẳng qua là cái hợp quy tắc một điểm tảng đá mà thôi, hôm nay đi qua mảnh một xem xét, nhìn xem quả nhiên như Đạo Môn.

Không nói cánh cửa kia (đạo môn), chính là cái này sao? Tề Hằng cùng Đông lẫn nhau liếc mắt nhìn nhau, đều nhìn thấy đối phương trong mắt khiếp sợ, bọn hắn tận lực lảng tránh vấn đề này vài chục năm, hôm nay vấn đề này lại một lần như vậy trực bạch bày ở hai người trước mặt.

Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân hình thể đại, trí lực cao, tuổi thọ trường, so Thiên Khôn Đại Lục nhiều người không ít ưu thế, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục nếu như cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục đã có thông lộ, như vậy rất có thể đã đến Thiên Khôn Đại Lục bị diệt thời điểm.

"Ngươi là thế nào từ nơi này trong cửa tới?"

"Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc bất mãn chúng ta Thiên Hổ Tộc thống trị Thần Tuyền Đại Lục nhiều năm, liên hợp lại tạo phản, ta A Phụ thừa dịp loạn đem ta nhét vào một trong sơn động, không biết là ai đem phía ngoài lối ra ngăn chặn, ta ở bên trong muốn chết đói, liền hướng trong sơn động đi, rời đi rất lâu rất lâu, liền từ cái này đi ra, đi ra về sau, ta cho rằng vẫn là Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, nhưng là nơi đây không phải, nàng nói nơi này là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục, ta muốn trở về, nhưng là mở không ra cánh cửa này rồi."

Tiểu thú nhân chỉ chỉ Hân Hân, đại khái là Hân Hân nói cho hắn biết nơi này là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục.

"Chúng ta nơi đây không có chiến tranh, ngươi đã đến rồi thời gian thật dài đi à nha, có lẽ cũng hiểu rõ qua chúng ta tình huống nơi này, ngươi có thể hay không trước món vũ khí thu lại, ngộ thương đến người sẽ không tốt."

"Hảo."

Tiểu thú nhân có chút do dự, nhưng là thanh dao găm thu vào rồi, cái này ấu tể có chút cảnh giác, nhưng không phải rất nặng, đoán chừng tuổi thơ của hắn sinh hoạt qua không sai.

"Các ngươi có thể hay không giúp ta một chút, ta muốn trở về, nhìn xem ta A Phụ A Mỗ, ta muốn biết bọn hắn thế nào!"

Tiểu thú nhân bộ dạng đã chật vật lại không có trợ, trước ngực thiết giáp trên có thật sâu dấu móng tay, một bộ quần áo thượng vết máu loang lổ, có thể tưởng tượng hắn đến cùng đã trải qua như thế nào tàn khốc tình cảnh.

"Ngươi tên là gì?"

"Ta là ưu."

"Ưu?"

Tề Hằng chợt nhớ tới trong trí nhớ một người, này sẽ là trùng hợp sao?

"Ngươi A Phụ A Mỗ tên gọi là gì?"

"Ta A Phụ gọi bạch, ta a mỗ gọi lệ."

Bạch? Sẽ là băng ấu tể tiểu bạch sao? Cứ việc:cho dù đi qua vài chục năm, Tề Hằng vẫn như cũ đôi cái kia quật cường không nhiều lắm lời nói tiểu bạch trí nhớ khắc sâu.

Tề Hằng cẩn thận chu đáo dưới ưu, muốn từ trên mặt của hắn tìm ra tiểu bạch dấu vết, cái kia trương vai hề u buồn bộ dạng giống như thật sự có điểm hướng tiểu bạch.

"Ngươi trước tiên ở chúng ta bên này ở xuống đây đi, ta cũng không biết đánh như thế nào khai cánh cửa này, ta giúp ngươi tìm xem những người khác hỏi lại hỏi, xem có không ai có thể mở ra cánh cửa này, ngươi xem được chứ?"

"Hảo, được rồi."

Ưu rất bất đắc dĩ, hắn lại tới đây có nửa tháng, nghĩ hết biện pháp cũng tìm không thấy mở cửa phương pháp.

Hân Hân vui vẻ mà tới đây dắt ưu tay, nàng thật không ngờ không chỉ có nàng không có đã bị trách phạt, còn có thể đem ưu mang về nhà.

Việc này đang mang trọng đại, Tề Hằng cùng Đông thông tri hạ Bộ Lạc nòng cốt nhân viên, đặc (biệt) ý an bài Diễm Minh đi chiếu cố ưu, làm cho nàng xác định thoáng một phát ưu A Phụ có phải hay không là tiểu bạch, mấy người đứng ở đó khối cực lớn tảng đá trước mặt, đều đã trầm mặc.

"Ta cảm thấy được chúng ta không nên mở ra cánh cửa này. Chúng ta có lẽ đem cái sơn động này phá hỏng."

Băng trầm mặc thật lâu chi rồi nói ra, nội tâm của hắn rất là giãy dụa, hắn không xác định tiểu bạch đến cùng có biết hay không cái lối đi này tồn tại, đem ấu tể nhét vào đến rốt cuộc là cố ý vẫn là chỉ là cái trùng hợp, nếu như là cố ý, nhiều năm như vậy hắn vì cái gì không trở lại nhìn một cái đâu này? Nếu như chẳng qua là trùng hợp, hắn sẽ sẽ không trở về tìm cái này ấu tể?

Hắn sẽ là tiểu bạch sao? Tiểu bạch thời điểm ra đi liền trưởng thành đâu! Đã có ấu tể cũng không có gì kỳ quái, hắn còn có thể trở về sao? Băng trực giác cảm giác cái này tiểu thú nhân chính là tiểu bạch ấu tể, thân nhân tầm đó thường thường có gan thần kỳ cảm ứng, nhưng toàn bộ đại lục an nguy quan trọng hơn.

"Ta đồng ý băng ý kiến."

"Ta cũng đồng ý băng ý kiến."

Lam, dũng, Kiệt đám người nhao nhao tỏ thái độ.

Tề Hằng còn đang suy nghĩ, cái lối đi này bên kia không thể nghi ngờ là cường đại , nhưng cái gọi là tuyết sơn che chắn cũng không phải không sơ hở tý nào, đối diện đại lục phát triển biến chuyển từng ngày, tại mười mấy năm trước, Hắc Xà tới thời điểm, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục còn không có vũ khí, nhưng chỉ vẻn vẹn đã qua vài chục năm, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục vũ khí cùng áo giáp có thể tạo như vậy tinh tế, nếu như tiếp tục giậm chân tại chỗ, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục về sau vận mệnh có thể xấu.

Nếu như Thần Tuyền Đại Lục chánh xử tại thời kỳ chiến tranh, cái thông đạo này có phải hay không phong khởi tới tốt lắm, chẳng qua là, phong được bên này phong không ngừng mặt khác, nếu như cái kia đem ấu tể giấu đi vào thú nhân quay lại tìm tìm lời mà nói..., cái thông đạo này sớm muộn gì sẽ bị đả thông .

"Ta cảm thấy được chúng ta có lẽ qua đi xem, các ngươi trông thấy hắn vũ khí trong tay đến sao?"

"Nhìn thấy, vô cùng sắc bén."

Băng mượn cho tiểu thú nhân tắm rửa thời điểm xem qua thanh chủy thủ kia, hướng trên ngón tay vẽ một cái chính là một đường vết rách. Hắn cũng vô cùng đều muốn một chút.

"So cốt đao sắc bén, so thạch đao có tính bền dẻo, rất chắc chắn, có thể cải biến hình dạng, trên người hắn hộ giáp cũng là loại tài liệu này."

Tề Hằng nói xong nhìn nhìn phản ứng của mọi người.

"Chúng ta không qua, đối phương sẽ đi tìm đến, cái kia đem ấu tể nhét vào động thú nhân nhất định sẽ đi tìm đến, muốn đem cái này động chắn, lấp, bịt cũng muốn theo núi mặt khác chắn. Ta không biết cuộc sống của bọn hắn nước bình phát triển đến trình độ nào, loại tài liệu này chúng ta cũng phải có, nếu không một khi đã đến song phương xung đột vũ trang vào cái ngày đó, chúng ta nhất định không là đối thủ của bọn hắn."

"Thế nhưng là, vạn nhất bị bọn hắn phát hiện tới đường tắt, như vậy chúng ta Thiên Khôn Đại Lục nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

"Chúng ta chỉ có trở nên càng mạnh hơn nữa mới có thể giữ được Thiên Khôn Đại Lục hòa bình, một mặt tránh né không phải biện pháp, tuyết sơn cũng không phải không sơ hở tý nào che chắn, bọn hắn nếu như muốn tới đây, chắc chắn sẽ có biện pháp tới."

"Bên kia đang gõ trận chiến, nếu không, chúng ta qua một thời gian ngắn sẽ đi qua."

"Ý của ta là, thừa dịp của bọn hắn chiến tranh đi qua, bọn hắn tại chiến tranh mới có thể ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, chúng ta muốn đem chế tác loại tài liệu này phương pháp vụng trộm học qua đến."

"Tộc Vu nói đúng, thế nhưng là ai đi tương đối khá đâu này?"

"Ta ngược lại có người tuyển, chẳng qua là còn cần Hải Tộc Vu đồng ý, chỉ có hắn ngoại hình thượng tiếp cận nhất Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân."

Lam suy tư một hồi: "Hải Tộc Vu đại nạn đã tới rồi, hắn đôi Đạt Gia xem như của mình, chuyện nguy hiểm như vậy hắn tuyệt sẽ không đồng ý, nếu không ta đi a!"

"Ngươi đi còn không bằng ta đi, tuy nhiên ta không có cánh, nhưng thú hình thượng cùng bọn họ so sánh tiếp cận, hơn nữa, ta cũng nghĩ qua đi xem tiểu bạch, ta xem cái kia ấu tể mười phần tám / chín là hắn , hắn năm đó nhất định mang theo ưu đã qua tuyết sơn."

Ấu tể ưu mà nói cho mọi người rất nhiều tin tức, hắn A Phụ là bạch, tên của hắn là ưu, đó là nuôi lớn tiểu bạch thú người có tên chữ, rất có thể là vì kỷ niệm dựng lên .

"Bảo vệ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục sự tình hải tộc cũng có phần, nếu không chúng ta cùng Hải Tộc Vu thương lượng một chút a, có lẽ hắn sẽ đồng ý cũng nói không chừng."

Kiệt không lái thường khẩu, cái này lời nói được rất hợp lý, Lam cùng băng đi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục quá nguy hiểm, rất có thể không có tự bảo vệ mình chi lực, thế nhưng là Đạt Gia. . . Nếu như mình A Phụ A Mỗ lại để cho trượng phu của nàng đi mạo hiểm, Thần Hi sẽ nghĩ như thế nào?

Tề Hằng thở dài, "Băng, ngươi lưu lại chăm sóc Bộ Lạc, tìm người thủ tại chỗ này, nếu có những người khác tới đây, trước trói lại hơn nữa, chúng ta hôm nay liền chạy tới bờ biển, rất mau trở về đến."

"Hảo."

Hải Tộc Vu còng xuống lấy thân thể, hô hấp trầm trọng, phảng phất mỗi một lần hô hấp cũng có thể là một lần cuối cùng, sinh khí mà chằm chằm vào Tề Hằng: "Không được, ngươi làm sao sẽ loại suy nghĩ này, đây tuyệt đối không được."

"Khái khái khái khục. . . Khái khái "

"Bọn hắn, bọn hắn còn, không có cử hành kết bạn lễ đâu khái khái khái, ngươi cái này nhẫn tâm a mỗ."

Đối mặt Hải Tộc Vu chỉ trích, Tề Hằng không lời nào để nói, trong lòng của hắn cũng rất mâu thuẫn, là có lẽ đem động chắn, lấp, bịt lại thanh thản ổn định mà trên sinh hoạt vài thập niên thậm chí mấy trăm năm, vẫn là dứt khoát đi qua, mở ra đạo này bọn hắn một mực không dám đánh mở cửa?

Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân một mực hướng tới lấy Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, nhưng là một mực tránh nói Thần Tuyền Đại Lục, theo Tề Hằng đi vào dị thế bắt đầu, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục giống như cái kim cô chú, càng là sau này, lại càng là chăm chú mà siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Thiên Khôn Đại Lục mạch máu.

Sớm muộn gì có một ngày Thiên Khôn Đại Lục sẽ cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục xác nhập , từ xưa không có chính thức Thế Ngoại Đào Nguyên, sớm cùng muộn chẳng qua là chủ động cùng bị động khác nhau.

"A Phụ!"

Từ khi Đạt Gia rất biết nói chuyện bắt đầu liền kêu Hải Tộc Vu là A Phụ rồi.

"Kỳ thật ta đôi không có hóa hình lúc trước sinh hoạt là có trí nhớ ."

Đạt Gia thần sắc phức tạp nhìn Thần Hi liếc, Thần Hi vẫn còn đang suy tư, nghe xong hắn mà nói tất cả mọi người rất giật mình.

"Ta đến từ biển bờ bên kia Thần Tuyền Đại Lục. Ta không phải sinh hoạt tại biển sâu thú nhân, cũng không phải dã thú, ta chính là Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân."

Hải Tộc Vu khiếp sợ ngẩng đầu nhìn Đạt Gia, Đạt Gia ánh mắt có chút trốn tránh.

"Ta không nói, là bởi vì ngươi đám bọn họ đôi Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân không có ấn tượng tốt, còn có ta không phải một cái thụ chúc phúc thú nhân. Thiên Xà Tộc có một điều quy định, Thiên Xà vương tộc không thể sinh dục hai cái giống như đúc thú nhân, nhất là màu vàng vương tộc người thừa kế, phải chỉ có một. Năm đó ta a mỗ sinh ra hai cái vàng ròng sắc thú nhân, ta cùng ca ca ta, bởi vì ca ca so với ta mạnh hơn cường tráng, chúng ta Tộc Vu cho ta cho ăn một loại dược vật, để cho ta không thể hóa hình, sau đó sẽ đem ta lưu đày tiến vào biển sâu."

"Thiên Xà Tộc từ đáy biển là có thể bơi tới Thiên Khôn Đại Lục , bọn hắn muốn tới đây, biện pháp kỳ thật rất nhiều, nếu trận chiến tranh này Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc chiến bại, bọn hắn nếu như bị lưu đày biển sâu lời mà nói..., Thiên Khôn Đại Lục giống nhau sẽ rất nguy hiểm, cho nên, ta nguyện ý đi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục tìm được cái loại này vũ khí chế tạo phương pháp."

Đệ 75 chương

"Đạt Gia, ngươi là Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân?"

Thần Hi đôi Thiên Xà Tộc không có gì hảo ấn tượng xấu, chẳng qua là xem đến mọi người ngưng trọng biểu lộ, nàng cảm giác được, Thiên Xà Tộc là một cái không quá làm người khác ưa thích chủng tộc. Thần Hi đặt câu hỏi lại để cho Đạt Gia rất là khủng hoảng, hắn quỳ một chân trên đất, cầm chặt Thần Hi tay: "Đúng vậy ta là Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân, đối với ngươi không phải người xấu, Thiên Xà Tộc là một chủng tộc, bọn hắn cũng không thể đại biểu ta, Thần Hi, vô luận ta là chủng tộc gì, ta đối với ngươi tâm đều thật sự, theo ta lần thứ nhất trông thấy ngươi, hình dạng của ngươi còn ngươi nữa trong lòng bàn tay độ ấm liền thật sâu khắc ở trong lòng của ta, ngươi là ta phá tan hết thảy lực cản hóa hình động lực, Thần Hi, ngươi nguyện ý chờ chờ ta sao? Chờ ta trở lại cùng ngươi kết bạn?"

Thần Hi mím môi mong nở nụ cười, cái này cường đại anh tuấn thâm tình thú nhân là của nàng, theo bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt bắt đầu, hắn chính là nàng .

Theo Thần Hi ghi việc lúc khởi Đạt Gia hãy theo tại bên người nàng, nhiều như vậy hâm mộ ánh mắt ghen tịnh thổi qua, Thần Hi thật là hưởng thụ loại này quá trình , có đôi khi, Thần Hi sẽ cố ý giả bộ như không quan tâm hắn lại để cho hắn lo lắng suông, nhưng nàng tự mình biết, trong mắt của nàng trong nội tâm đều là hắn, thậm chí nàng trong mộng đều là hắn, chưa bao giờ thứ hai thú nhân bóng dáng.

"Ta nguyện ý chờ ngươi, Đạt Gia, ta không quan tâm ngươi là chủng tộc gì, ta chỉ biết là ngươi là Đạt Gia."

"Đạt Gia, tuy nhiên ngươi là Thiên Xà Tộc thú nhân nhưng ngươi bây giờ trở về cũng là rất nguy hiểm , ngươi không phải là bị trục xuất thú nhân sao?"

"Thú Nhân tộc tuổi thọ theo hóa hình bắt đầu tính toán, ta đi vào Thiên Khôn Đại Lục tiếp cận năm trăm năm rồi, Thiên Xà Tộc tuổi thọ cũng cứ như vậy trường, cho dù ca ca ta còn sống, hắn cũng là gần đất xa trời lão nhân, các tộc nhân không có khả năng còn nhận được ta. Thiên Xà Tộc thú không ít người, ta sẽ không quá dễ làm người khác chú ý ."

Hải Tộc Vu khóa chặt lông mày hồi lâu không có mở miệng, đạo lý hắn đều hiểu, nhưng lại để cho hắn làm quyết định quá khó khăn.

"Hôm nay, khái khái, sẽ đem kết bạn lễ làm a, khái khái khái" \ Hải Tộc Vu thật sâu thở dài thiếu chút nữa thở gấp trở về.

"Cuộc sống của ta, không nhiều lắm, hải tộc không thể không có, Tộc Vu. Muốn đi cũng muốn mang thêm mấy người."

"Hôm nay xử lý kết bạn lễ? Chúng ta không có cái gì chuẩn bị, có thể hay không rất đơn giản?"

Tề Hằng không nghĩ như vậy ủy khuất chính mình ấu tể, hắn còn muốn cho Thần Hi chuẩn bị một ít của hồi môn đâu này? Đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, lông tơ tắng sản lượng một mực không cao, nhu cầu số lượng lại không nhỏ, đều cầm lấy đi dệt vải làm y phục, hắn còn không có tích lũy đủ một giường chăn,mền lông tơ tắng đâu!

Còn nữa, vạn nhất Đạt Gia. . . Như vậy Thần Hi có thể làm sao bây giờ? Tề Hằng trong nội tâm lo lắng vô cùng, giờ phút này ở trong đầu của hắn kêu gào lấy không đồng ý, nhưng giờ này khắc này hắn không thể không đồng ý.

"A mỗ, liền hôm nay a, cái này kết bạn lễ bởi vì ta tùy hứng đẩy (về) sau nhiều lần, là ta thiếu nợ Đạt Gia , không cần quá long trọng, như cái khác thú nhân giống nhau cho ta chúc phúc thì tốt rồi."

"Thần Hi. . ."

Chính mình vất vả nuôi lớn con gái liền phải xuất giá rồi, như vậy vội vàng, Tề Hằng trong nội tâm một hồi khổ sở, nước mắt thiếu chút nữa muốn chảy xuống, Đông nắm chặt lại tay của hắn, Tề Hằng minh bạch việc này phải nhanh một chút quyết định, Hải Tộc Vu xác thực đẳng không được bao lâu, vạn nhất hắn đợi không được Đạt Gia trở về, như vậy toàn bộ hải tộc Quần Long Vô Thủ, biến thành chia rẽ về sau, toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục sức chiến đấu sẽ gọt yếu rất nhiều.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, mọi người hướng về Bộ Lạc chạy đi, Đạt Gia mang theo Thần Hi trước bay trở về rồi, với tư cách con rể người chọn lựa, hắn hết thảy đều rất hoàn mỹ, cứ việc:cho dù tối hôm qua kết bạn lễ rất đơn giản, nhưng vợ chồng son nhìn qua cũng không ngại, Tề Hằng cùng Đông tâm tình vẫn luôn có chút mất mát, trong nội tâm trống trơn , phảng phất bị người đào rời đi một khối.

"Chúng ta muốn tuyển chọn mấy cái có năng lực thú nhân cùng Đạt Gia cùng đi."

Tề Hằng đám người trở lại Bộ Lạc, băng còn tại cái sơn động kia ở bên trong trông coi. Nghe Tề Hằng nói muốn vời mộ mấy người trợ giúp cho Đạt Gia, băng dẫn đầu đứng lên.

"Tính ta một người, mười mấy năm trước ta đã nghĩ đi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục rồi, huống hồ tiểu bạch cũng ở bên kia, ta muốn đi xem."

Bối nghĩ nghĩ, đẩy ra Mặc tay: "Nếu bàn về năng lực, ta không thể so với Đạt Gia chênh lệch, tính ta một người a."

"Ta cũng đi, không thể làm cái khác, đưa tiễn tin tức vẫn là có thể ."

Mặc cũng đứng lên, trừng mắt liếc nhìn hắn bối, hắn như thế nào yên tâm bối đi qua.

Nếu bàn về sức chiến đấu, Đạt Gia, bối cùng băng là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục trên đất bằng sức chiến đấu mạnh nhất mấy người rồi, mấy người bọn họ đi cũng là phù hợp.

"Mục đích của chúng ta là học được phân biệt quặng sắt thạch, học biết luyện chế kỹ thuật. Có một việc trọng yếu nhất cái kia chính là, tánh mạng của các ngươi trọng yếu nhất, bất cứ chuyện gì đều không có tánh mạng của các ngươi quan trọng hơn, minh bạch chưa?"

"Minh bạch."

Chọn lựa tốt rồi đi Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân, mọi người bắt đầu tìm kiếm cửa chốt mở chốt mở, cái kia ấu tể nếu như có thể đi ra, như vậy cái này nhất định có chốt mở. Tề Hằng lại một lần nữa cẩn thận xem xét cánh cửa này.

Phiến đá mặt so sánh hình thành, một cái ấu tể có thể từ bên trong đi ra, như vậy chốt mở vị trí có lẽ không quá cao. Tề Hằng lại để cho ưu đứng ở phiến đá phía trước, dựa theo thân thể của hắn cao tìm kiếm, khi hắn có thể sẽ lấy tay theo như khu vực từng điểm từng điểm mà án lấy đi, quả nhiên tìm được một ít khối khảm ở bên trong hòn đá, cái kia hòn đá nhỏ khối làm thập phần tinh xảo, hầu như dung hợp tại tảng đá lớn lên, không theo như đến hòn đá nhỏ chính giữa, cửa đều không chút sứt mẻ.

Mọi người đè xuống hòn đá nhỏ khối thời điểm, toàn bộ cửa dùng chính giữa là trục dạo qua một vòng, cánh cửa này là thật rắn chắc, cũng không biết cổ nhân làm sao làm đi ra , khoảng chừng nửa mét dầy đại môn, dạo qua một vòng liền đóng lại.

Trách không được tiểu thú nhân đi ra về sau rốt cuộc không mở được cửa, cái này chỉ có thể dựa vào ở phía trên cùng nó cùng một chỗ xoay qua chỗ khác, sau đó sẽ liền đóng lại.

Đã tìm được chốt mở về sau, mọi người đơn giản mà làm hạ chuẩn bị, xét thấy đối diện ở vào thời kỳ chiến tranh, tại ma bố y phục bên trong, mọi người mặc vào giản dị áo giáp, băng mang lên cung tiễn, còn lại tất cả mọi người mang lên chính mình tiện tay vũ khí. Mang lên đầy đủ bó đuốc, do tiểu thú nhân dẫn đường, dựa vào cửa, án lấy cái nút vòng tới.

"A mỗ, ta cũng muốn cùng bọn họ cùng đi."

"Hân Hân, bên kia đang gõ trận chiến, rất nguy hiểm , đẳng đối diện hòa bình rồi, lại mang ngươi qua đi chơi."

"Bên kia nguy hiểm như vậy, vì cái gì còn lại để cho ưu trở về?"

"Hắn A Phụ A Mỗ còn tại đằng kia bên cạnh, hắn không có khả năng lưu lại , Hân Hân, đẳng chiến tranh đã xong, các ngươi còn có thể gặp lại ."

Thú nhân đối với ấu tể tầm đó đơn thuần yêu say đắm thật là tôn trọng , sẽ không áp đặt can thiệp, Tề Hằng cùng Đông cũng chỉ có thể như vậy an ủi Hân Hân, Hân Hân là một thông minh tiểu thư tính, tâm tư tinh tế tỉ mỉ, ưa thích yên tĩnh, lòng tự trọng cường, bởi vì cá tính của nàng so sánh bình thản, hảo quản giáo, Tề Hằng tại trên người nàng tiêu phí tinh lực cũng không nhiều, lúc này đây, Tề Hằng không chỉ có cảm thấy thiếu Thần Hi , còn thiếu Hân Hân .

Tề Hằng đem Bộ Lạc hết thảy sự vật đều giao cho Lam, mỗi ngày tâm thần có chút không tập trung, đứng ngồi không yên, ba ngày thời gian thật gầy quá, ăn không ngon ngủ không ngon.

Thẳng đến ngày thứ tư buổi sáng, cửa bỗng nhiên theo mặt khác mở ra, Mặc cùng băng ôm lấy một cái lạ lẫm thú nhân đi ra, Tề Hằng cẩn thận đánh giá xa lạ kia thú nhân, nhìn một chút nhìn ra vài phần quen thuộc, cái kia thú nhân mặt mày tầm đó còn có tiểu bạch bóng dáng.

"Tôn kính Tộc Vu ngươi mạnh khỏe, ta là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng bạch."

"Ngươi mạnh khỏe."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm cảm giác là lạ mà nắm chặt lại bạch tay, Bạch và nguyên lai làm cho người ta cảm giác hoàn toàn khác nhau rồi, ánh mắt của hắn không hề mê mang thanh tịnh, trở nên lợi hại khôn khéo, cùng Tề Hằng nắm đã xong tay, quay người cùng đi về phía đông một cái thú nhân tầm đó lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lễ nghi.

Tề Hằng tim đập dần dần nhanh hơn nhịp, hắn hiểu được không đúng chỗ nào rồi, bạch vậy mà cùng mình nắm tay! ! Tề Hằng trong lòng có một cái phỏng đoán, không biết đúng hay không, thế cho nên về sau bạch nói gì đó lời nói, Tề Hằng đều không nghe rõ ràng.

Quả nhiên, cái kia thú nhân yêu cầu cùng Tề Hằng một mình nói chuyện.

"Hảo."

"Ta cùng bọn họ nói thật, bọn hắn không nhất định có thể lý giải, không biết ngươi có nhìn không ra, ta đã không phải là nguyên lai Tiểu Bạch rồi."

Bạch không có vòng quanh, đi thẳng vào vấn đề nói.

"Ta đến từ 2050 năm z nước, ngay tại chỗ nổi tiếng địa chất đại học đến trường, là năm thứ hai khoáng vật chuyên nghiệp đệ tử."

"Cái kia quặng sắt thạch là ngươi khai thác , thiết là ngươi dã luyện ra hay sao?"

"Không sai, ta biết ngay ngươi hiểu. Như vậy một cái bình thường bất quá sáng sớm ta lúc tỉnh lại ngay tại cổ thân thể này ở bên trong, tiểu bạch đầu óc không có hư, ta có hắn toàn bộ trí nhớ, ta biết rõ hắn đôi ưu chấp niệm, những thứ này chấp niệm tại sau khi hắn chết vẫn như cũ mãnh liệt mà ở lại trong đầu của hắn, thế cho nên ta đằng sau sinh hoạt luôn thụ hắn ảnh hưởng, cho nên, ta cho con của ta gọi là gọi ưu. Hắn năm đó thành công vượt qua tuyết sơn, nhưng ưu nhưng không có sống đến đã qua tuyết sơn về sau, ưu đông lạnh chết rồi. Tiểu bạch bởi vì chịu không được đả kích tuyệt thực mà chết, mới có về sau ta đây."

"Ngươi trị chân của hắn tổn thương, ngươi dẫn theo Bộ Lạc xây nhà, làm nuôi dưỡng, đây hết thảy hết thảy đều bị ta hoài nghi ngươi không phải người nơi này, vừa rồi ta cố ý trước cùng ngươi nắm tay, ngươi đưa tay, hiển nhiên ngươi minh bạch nắm tay hàm nghĩa."

"Ngươi muốn thế nào?"

Bạch không có trực tiếp trả lời Tề Hằng lời mà nói..., phối hợp nói: "Ta đã cho ta có thể thành lập một cái hiện đại một điểm xã hội, nhưng đi cho tới hôm nay, ta biết rõ ta sai rồi, ta không có mang cho thú nhân đồ tốt, ngược lại cho bọn hắn đã mang đến chiến tranh. Bà mẹ nó lấy tài năng của ta đi tới hôm nay, nhưng hôm nay loại này cục diện là ta không muốn nhìn thấy , ta nghĩ xin ngươi hỗ trợ chấm dứt trận chiến tranh này."

"Cánh cửa kia (đạo môn), ta tìm rất lâu, tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục trong truyền thuyết, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục cùng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục vốn là tương thông , về sau hải tộc một cái Tộc Vu thiết kế một cánh cửa không biết vì cái gì đóng lại, đóng lại về sau, hai cái đại lục liền vẫn là tách ra phát triển ."

"Ngày đó ta bị dồn vào đường cụt đành phải đem ưu tùy tiện nhét vào một sơn động, về sau ta tìm hắn rất lâu cũng không tìm được, ta đoán chừng hắn là đi tới, ta đã tại đối diện chờ thật là lâu, chính là chờ các ngươi đi qua."

"Ngươi muốn ta như thế nào giúp ngươi?"

"Giúp ta ngồi vững vàng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục kẻ thống trị vị trí, lại để cho hai cái đại lục cộng đồng phát triển, cùng một chỗ thủ vệ hòa bình."

"Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân căn bản cũng không có biện pháp cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân cứng đối cứng mà chiến tranh, trong lòng ngươi có lẽ rõ ràng."

"Tộc Vu, ngươi đãi ở cái thế giới này quá lâu, suy nghĩ của ngươi hình thức đã hướng thú nhân dựa sát vào, quá mức ỷ lại thú nhân cao lớn hình thể rồi. Chúng ta đã tiến nhập vũ khí lạnh thời đại, ngươi còn không có tỉnh ngộ sao! Hiện tại có binh khí mới là vương đạo."

Đệ 76 chương

Tề Hằng không có lập tức nói tiếp, bạch mà nói không tệ, tiến vào vũ khí lạnh thời đại, thân hình chênh lệch đối với chiến đấu lực mạnh yếu ảnh hưởng hơi nhỏ điểm, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có có ảnh hưởng. Nguyên một đám tươi sống tánh mạng đều là trong nhà trụ cột, không có một cái hủy diệt chính là một cái hạnh phúc gia đình. Còn một điều, Tề Hằng cảm thấy bạch không thể tin, hắn lại bị bức đến đến bước đường cùng, vậy hắn bây giờ là ở vào như thế nào tình cảnh.

"Trên tay ngươi có bao nhiêu người? Đối phương có bao nhiêu người?"

"Ách. . ."

Bạch trầm ngâm trong chốc lát, tựa hồ vấn đề này có chút không tốt trả lời: "Tại thú nhân thế giới, công tác thống kê cụ thể con số không quá dễ dàng, ngươi cũng biết bọn hắn cũng không thức đếm được, nhưng Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc thú nhân có lẽ có Thiên Hổ Tộc gấp hai."

Làm làm một cái người hiện đại, tại chiến tranh thời điểm, vậy mà không có làm được Tri Kỷ Tri Bỉ cái này cơ bản nhất chuẩn bị, bạch đã chưa tính là cái hợp cách người lãnh đạo rồi, Tề Hằng nhíu mày, cho không người cảm giác vô cùng không đáng tin cậy.

"Bọn hắn tại sao phải phản kháng các ngươi thống trị?"

"Híz-khà-zzz. . ."

Đối mặt Tề Hằng liên tiếp hai cái rất cơ bản vấn đề, bạch biểu hiện được có chút không kiên nhẫn, Tề Hằng rất nghi hoặc, hắn là tới tìm xin giúp đỡ sao? Cho tới bây giờ tư thái của hắn đều biểu hiện rất có cảm giác về sự ưu việt, hắn cho là hắn tùy tiện một câu Thiên Khôn Đại Lục phải ngoan ngoãn dâng nhân lực vật lực sao?

Tề Hằng cũng sẽ không cầm Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân tánh mạng hay nói giỡn, mặc kệ sắp sửa đối mặt là cái gì, ít nhất phải làm được Tri Kỷ Tri Bỉ, rõ ràng sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra, bên mình có chồng hay chưa tại chính nghĩa một phương, quan hệ này đến đối phương có hay không được dân tâm, phần thắng có bao nhiêu, như thế nào giảm bớt nhân viên thương vong đẳng các loại..., muốn suy tính tình huống rất nhiều.

"Thiên Xà Tộc sớm có phản ý, vì trấn áp bọn hắn, chúng ta bất quá yêu cầu bọn hắn gia tăng một điểm cống phẩm."

"Ngươi cũng là mới xã hội đến người, nên biết, nơi đó có áp bách ở đâu sẽ có phản kháng, được dân tâm người được thiên hạ. Chuyện này đối với Thiên Khôn Đại Lục ý nghĩa trọng đại, ta một người không thể làm chủ, cùng với các tộc nhân thương lượng một chút, ngài đi về trước đi, Thiên Hổ Tộc đoán chừng hiện tại cũng không có ly khai ngài."

"Ngươi không là lãnh đạo của bọn hắn người sao? Chẳng lẽ còn không làm chủ được? Băng nói Thiên Khôn Đại Lục công việc tất cả nghe theo ngươi ý kiến."

Tề Hằng không biết băng là thế nào cùng nói vô ích , nguyên lời nói là cái gì, băng không giống như là như vậy không có đầu óc người, hoặc là hắn ái tử sốt ruột cũng nói không chính xác.

"Thiên Khôn Đại Lục toàn bộ Bộ Lạc là từng cái Bộ Lạc xác nhập đi ra , từng Bộ Lạc đều có lãnh đạo của mình người, ta cùng tộc trưởng chủ yếu phát ra nổi cân đối tác dụng, quản lý thượng chủ yếu là dính đến sinh hoạt phương diện, về chiến tranh, nhất định phải mọi người đồng ý mới được, nhất là hải tộc, bọn họ độc lập tính càng mạnh hơn nữa, cùng chúng ta Lục Địa Thú Nhân hoàn toàn là không đáp bên cạnh , chuyện này phải đi qua mọi người thương lượng, hơn nữa, ta chỉ là Tộc Vu không là tộc trưởng, ta không có lớn như vậy quyền lực."

"Không nghĩ hỗ trợ đã nói không nghĩ giúp đỡ a, còn nói được như vậy đường hoàng, nếu như ngươi không làm chủ được, ta có thể tìm tộc trưởng cùng mặt khác người phụ trách nói chuyện."

"Bạch tộc trưởng, chúng ta cần thương lượng một chút, đó cũng không phải cự tuyệt ý tứ, ngài không nên suy nghĩ nhiều, xin ngài an tâm mà chờ tin tức của chúng ta được chứ? Ta và ngươi đến cùng cùng người khác không giống với, giữa chúng ta trao đổi đứng lên dễ dàng hơn một ít, ta tại Thiên Khôn Đại Lục nhiều năm như vậy, uy vọng vẫn có một chút, xin ngài kiên nhẫn đẳng đẳng."

Bạch nhìn nhìn Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng trên mặt tràn đầy kiên trì, cúi đầu suy nghĩ hai giây: "Được rồi, mau chóng cho tin tức ta, ngươi cũng minh bạch trên chiến trường thay đổi trong nháy mắt, thời cơ bất đồng người ."

"Ta minh bạch, thời gian liền là sinh mệnh, yên tâm."

Tề Hằng nhẫn nại tính tình uyển chuyển mà tạm thời từ chối bạch mời, theo bạch trong miệng không chiếm được cái gì hữu dụng tin tức, hắn nói ra tin tức cũng không nhất định có thể tin, còn phải theo dựa vào chính mình người. Thiên Xà Tộc sớm có dị tâm không giả, nhưng bạch đề cao cống phẩm số lượng không thể nghi ngờ là □□.

Tề Hằng kềm chế trong nội tâm nghi kị không hỏi bạch xuyên khi đi tới tuổi, dựa theo Tề Hằng lên đại học tiêu chuẩn, đại nhị [ĐH năm 2] có lẽ có hai mươi tuổi rồi, nhưng hiển nhiên bạch tâm trí cũng không có đạt tới hai mươi tuổi tiêu chuẩn, 2050 năm tổ quốc thượng sinh viên năm thứ 2 có lẽ có bao nhiêu niên kỷ đâu này? Sẽ không không thành năm a!

Bạch hỉ nộ đều tại trên mặt, một chút cũng sẽ không che dấu nét mặt của mình, nói chuyện cơ hồ là không trải qua suy nghĩ, còn có chút không lựa lời nói, Tề Hằng vốn muốn kiên quyết mà cự tuyệt hắn , nhưng bạch trên tay có kỹ thuật, nếu như hắn thực là như thế này tâm vô thành phủ người, như vậy tại trên tay hắn đạt được tinh luyện kim loại quặng sắt thạch phương pháp liền đơn giản nhiều hơn.

Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian kêu lên mấy cái Bộ Lạc chủ yếu thành viên không mở ra sẽ, hắn đem bạch ý tứ giản yếu mà cùng mọi người nói thoáng một phát. Tề Hằng cường điệu nhìn xuống băng biểu lộ, băng không có vội vã tỏ thái độ, rất thản nhiên mà ngồi ở chỗ kia.

"Mặc, ngươi đều thăm nghe được cái gì tin tức, nói nghe một chút."

"Ta cùng bối xen lẫn trong bờ bên kia bờ biển Hải Nhân ở bên trong thăm nghe được tin tức là như vậy, bạch đập vào Long Tắc Tây huyền tôn danh nghĩa trở lại Thiên Hổ Tộc gia nhập Thiên Hổ Tộc thống trị tầng, vốn là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng chính vừa vặn đã đến sắp thoái vị thời điểm, Bạch và Chính nhi tử Ngọc Khuyết đem trọn cái Thiên Hổ Tộc thống trị tầng chia làm hai cái bang phái. Thiên Xà Tộc vốn là rục rịch, Thiên Lang Tộc vốn là bảo trì trung lập . Tại tranh quyền đoạt lợi thời điểm, bạch tìm kiếm Thiên Lang Tộc trợ giúp, đem vũ khí dẫn vào Thiên Lang Tộc, ai ngờ Thiên Lang Tộc bị cắn ngược lại một cái theo Thiên Xà Tộc bắt đầu tạo phản. Bạch và Ngọc Khuyết đều là ốc còn không mang nổi mình ốc, hôm nay đều bị bức đến đến bước đường cùng, chỉ phải lại mời cứu binh."

Tại đối diện hải tộc trong mắt, tựa hồ bạch là hổ tộc thống trị tầng tham gia người, cả trận chiến tranh người đề xuất, đỡ đòn như vậy tên tuổi cũng không hay, mất không ít dân tâm.

"Băng, ngươi dò thăm tin tức gì?"

"Mặc nói được không ít, ta lại bổ sung một ít, kế vị lúc Ngọc Khuyết chỉ có chín tuổi, còn vị thành niên, chính năm trước qua đời về sau, Ngọc Khuyết cái kia một đám phái người phụ trách chủ yếu trên thực tế là tiểu thúc của hắn thúc, hôm nay đang tuổi lớn vũ. Tại bạch tìm kiếm Thiên Lang Tộc trợ giúp thời điểm, vũ tìm kiếm Thiên Xà Tộc trợ giúp, so bạch còn muốn không đáng tin cậy, hiện tại Thiên Hổ Tộc nhân viên tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, bị buộc đến ly khai đô thành, bọn hắn quản Bộ Lạc gọi đô thành, toàn bộ tụ họp tại chúng ta Long Sơn mặt khác chân núi phụ cận, dù cho đến trình độ này, bạch cùng vũ vẫn là không có ý định hoà giải."

Băng tại xiển thuật cả chuyện này trong quá trình chỉ vì bạch nói một câu nói, câu nói kia còn không nhất định là khích lệ, nhìn hắn sự tình rất rõ ràng, hai người kia đều đã từng không đáng tin cậy, mấu chốt là bây giờ còn không chịu hoà giải. Cũng không thể dùng đại cục làm trọng, cái này song phương cũng không phải phù hợp người lãnh đạo, nhưng bây giờ lại chọn lựa ra một cái phù hợp người lãnh đạo hiển nhiên không phải tốt thời điểm, hơn nữa Thiên Khôn Đại Lục dù cho hỗ trợ xuất binh, cũng không có thể quản đến Thiên Hổ Tộc bên trong công việc, ba cổ thế lực, chia rẽ, chỉ từ Thiên Hổ Tộc bên này vào tay, phần thắng không lớn.

"Đạt Gia bên kia thế nào? Có tin tức gì không?"

"Đạt Gia ca ca còn tại thế, Đạt Gia cái kia đồng lứa Thiên Xà sinh ra hai cái màu vàng Thiên Xà, nhưng tiếp theo bối lại một cái đều không có, duy nhất huyết thống thuần khiết một chút Tam hoàng tử, cái đuôi tiêm vẫn là màu trắng , bọn hắn cái này đồng lứa thậm chí xuất hiện một cái thụ nguyền rủa đen nhánh sắc Thiên Xà, một đời không bằng một đời. Thiên Xà Tộc cũng ở vào chính quyền giao tiếp rung chuyển thời kì, Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử hơn nữa bọn hắn riêng phần mình mẫu thân nhất tộc, Thiên Xà Tộc trên thực tế cũng ở vào phân liệt trạng thái, chỉ có điều Lão Tộc trường còn chưa có chết, biểu hiện ra còn không có trở ngại."

Băng đôi sự thật hiểu rõ vô cùng rõ ràng, Tề Hằng một đã sớm biết hắn không phải vật trong ao, nhiều năm như vậy vô thanh vô tức bất quá là lười biếng đem sự tình đều giao cho Tề Hằng mà thôi, muốn nói làm Thiên Hổ Tộc kẻ thống trị, băng so tiểu bạch không biết mạnh hơn gấp bao nhiêu lần, vẫn là Long Tắc Tây trực hệ tử tôn, tiếc nuối duy nhất là không có di truyền đến hắn cánh, cái này lại để cho Thiên Hổ Tộc tiếp nhận hắn so tiếp nhận tiểu bạch khó nhiều hơn.

Nghe được Thiên Xà Tộc tình huống Tề Hằng nhãn tình sáng lên: "Còn có người nhận thức Đạt Gia sao?"

"Đạt Gia vừa xuất hiện tại Thiên Xà Tộc liền đưa tới oanh động, ngoại hình của hắn quá rõ ràng, không chỉ nói hắn thân rắn cùng cánh, liền hắn màu vàng con mắt cùng tóc, liền vô cùng dễ làm người khác chú ý rồi. Đã bị dẫn tới Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong, bởi vì sự xuất hiện của hắn, không biết Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong có cái gì không thay đổi, cho nên Thiên Xà Tộc hiện tại ở vào ngưng chiến trạng thái, Thiên Hổ Tộc mới có vài ngày như vậy thở dốc thời gian."

"Băng, về như thế nào dẹp loạn trận chiến tranh này, hơn nữa để cho chúng ta Bộ Lạc từ bên trong đạt được lớn nhất lợi ích, ngươi có cái gì giải thích?"

Băng trầm ngâm một hồi: "Nói thật, ta cảm thấy được có lẽ giữ cửa chắn, lấp, bịt, chờ bọn hắn trận chiến đánh xong lại nghĩ biện pháp cùng bọn họ nối, nối tiếp, chúng ta cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chiến tranh, tuyệt đối là ở vào yếu thế trạng thái ."

"Nếu như cải tiến hạ cung tiễn, toàn bộ đổi thành công kích từ xa sẽ như thế nào?"

Băng nhíu mày: "Như vậy thương thế của chúng ta vong sẽ giảm bớt, nhưng là đối phương thương vong sẽ rất đại, phi nếu như vậy sao?"

Tề Hằng nở nụ cười, băng còn có một khối lòng nhân từ.

"Các ngươi những người khác còn có hay không cái gì hảo đề nghị?"

"Nếu như đổi thành cung tiễn công kích, đối phó lục địa chiến tranh rất có ưu thế, nhưng đối với lúc nãy phần lớn đều biết bay đi, phi hành tốc độ so chạy bộ nhanh nhiều lắm, dùng cung tiễn công kích cũng chưa chắc chiếm được nhiều đại tiện nghi, thương thế của chúng ta vong cũng không thể tránh né. Hơn nữa trong thời gian ngắn chế tạo dò xét cung cùng mũi tên cũng không thể được."

Lam lo lắng lo lắng nói.

"Ta đồng ý băng trước niêm phong cửa ý kiến."

Băng cùng Lam đều cũng có chủ kiến ưu tú nhân tài, Tề Hằng không có nhìn lầm, chẳng qua là, bọn hắn đối với chiến tranh sợ hãi che mắt bọn hắn nhìn về phía phương xa con mắt.

"Các ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, nếu như trận chiến tranh này là Thiên Hổ Tộc chiến bại như vậy ai sẽ tiếp nhận Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thống trị?"

"Có thể là Thiên Lang Tộc, cũng có thể là Thiên Xà Tộc." Lam nói ra.

"Thiên Lang Tộc là trước mắt rất ổn định tộc đàn, bọn họ tộc trưởng hạo kế vị hơn một trăm năm, hôm nay mới hơn hai trăm tuổi, đang tuổi lớn. Nhưng thân hình thượng so Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Hổ Tộc đều nhỏ, cho nên, bọn hắn nếu muốn đánh bại đối thủ nhất định phải tìm kiếm minh hữu, hôm nay Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong bất ổn, Thiên Hổ Tộc gần như chiến bại, bọn họ phần thắng rất lớn." Băng nói ra.

"Nếu như Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc đứng ở Thần Tuyền Đại Lục giai tầng thống trị, như vậy Thiên Khôn Đại Lục có thể cùng bọn họ hòa bình nối, nối tiếp sao?"

"Thiên Xà Tộc tham lam Thiên Lang Tộc xảo trá, chỉ sợ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục không thể cùng bọn họ hòa bình nối, nối tiếp."

"Không sai, cho nên, hiện tại các ngươi còn muốn tại thời khắc mấu chốt này chắn, lấp, bịt cửa sao?"

Tề Hằng hướng dẫn từng bước, Lam cùng băng còn có còn lại mọi người toàn bộ lâm vào trầm tư.

Đệ 77 chương

"Nếu như tại mười mấy năm trước mở ra cánh cửa này, khi đó Thần Tuyền Đại Lục còn ở vào hòa bình thống nhất trạng thái, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục xác nhập kết quả là cái gì? Biến thành hình người mặc dù không có quá lớn bất đồng, nhưng thú hình cực lớn khác biệt, khiến cho dù cho Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thú nhân không có xem thường chúng ta, tại tự chúng ta trong nội tâm đều sẽ cảm giác được kém một bậc. Hiện tại đã có thiết khí, chúng ta thì có cơ hội cùng bọn họ ở vào ngang nhau địa vị."

Tề Hằng thoả thuê mãn nguyện mà nhìn mọi người nói.

"Ta có một cái kế hoạch, mọi người cùng nhau tham tường tham tường: bước đầu tiên, băng dẫn đầu một đội người theo tiểu bạch gia nhập Thiên Hổ Tộc bên trong, tìm được tinh luyện kim loại quặng sắt thạch, chế tạo thiết khí phương pháp, chậm rãi bồi dưỡng tộc nhân đôi tín nhiệm của ngươi độ, để cho bọn họ hiểu rõ ngươi chứng kiến sở thức, lợi dụng dư luận lực lượng bức bách vũ cùng bạch hợp tác, chậm rãi thay thế tiểu bạch tại Thiên Hổ Tộc vị trí."

"Thay thế tiểu bạch vị trí?"

"Đúng đấy, thay thế vị trí của hắn, băng trong lòng ngươi có lẽ rõ ràng, tiểu bạch bây giờ còn không phải làm tộc trưởng liệu, hắn còn cần rèn luyện."

"Không, ta không thể đoạt đồ đạc của hắn."

"Đầu tiên, thiên Hổ Bộ Lạc không phải cá nhân hắn đồ vật, tiếp theo, ngươi làm như vậy tại cứu vớt Thiên Hổ Tộc dân chúng, thứ ba, về sau đẳng tiểu bạch tư tưởng thành thục, ngươi muốn thoái vị cho hắn, trực tiếp cho hắn tốt rồi."

"Chuyện này ta muốn suy nghĩ thật kỹ."

Băng vẻ mặt giãy dụa, Tề Hằng nói đúng, trước mắt tiểu bạch cũng không thích hợp làm Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng, còn có những cái...kia người vô tội chịu đủ chiến tranh nỗi khổ giống cái cùng ấu tể, hắn không thể không bận tâm, nhưng tiểu bạch, là hắn ấu tể, hắn duy nhất ấu tể.

Tề Hằng không có đem bạch đã không phải là Tiểu Bạch rồi chuyện này nói cho băng, hắn không tiếp thụ được , như vậy sẽ chỉ làm sự tình loạn hơn. Mười đã qua vài năm, năm đó cùng một chỗ sáng tạo Bộ Lạc đồng bọn đều đã có ấu tể, chỉ có băng cùng Diễm Minh ngoại trừ tiểu bạch không có mang thai thứ hai ấu tể, hắn và Diễm Minh đôi tiểu bạch thiệt thòi thiếu nợ cùng tưởng niệm tình cảnh theo không có giảm bớt qua. Lại để cho hắn thoáng cái chối bỏ chính mình ấu tể, quá khó khăn.

"Bước thứ hai, liên hệ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục Hải Nhân Tộc để cho bọn họ hỗ trợ, lại để cho Đạt Gia ngồi trên Thiên Xà Tộc tộc trưởng vị, Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Hổ Tộc ổn định về sau, chỉ còn lại có Thiên Lang Tộc liền lật không nổi bao nhiêu sóng gió rồi. Như vậy, là đổ máu ít nhất, nhanh chóng nhất, hơn nữa có thể lại để cho Thần Tuyền Đại Lục cùng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục lẫn nhau tiếp nhận phương pháp tốt nhất."

"Phía trên đều là giải thích của ta, các ngươi có ý kiến gì có thể nói ra, mọi người cùng nhau thương lượng."

Lại để cho Thiên Khôn Đại Lục cùng Thần Tuyền Đại Lục tại địa vị ngang hàng thượng thực hiện tương thông là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục đại đa số thú nhân nguyện vọng, nghe thấy Tề Hằng kế hoạch, tất cả mọi người có chút thần di chuyển, đổ máu thiếu và rất nhanh thật là băng để ý nhất địa phương.

"Hải tộc can thiệp Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong công việc, phù hợp sao?" Kiệt hỏi: "Không phải can thiệp, chẳng qua là cho Đạt Gia tăng thêm một điểm trợ lực, Hải Tộc Nhân mấy phần đông là cả phiến đại lục không thể bỏ qua chủng tộc."

"Nếu như nói Thiên Xà Tộc vẫn như cũ dùng huyết thống vi tôn, như vậy Đạt Gia trở thành bổ nhiệm mới Thiên Xà Tộc tộc trưởng cũng là dễ dàng, nhưng hiện tại Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử mẫu tộc chắc chắn sẽ không như vậy buông tay." Lam nói ra.

"Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu đứng ở đó một bên?" Tề Hằng hỏi: "Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu tuổi cũng rất lớn rồi, không có đứng thành hàng, bất quá con của hắn là thiên hướng về Tam hoàng tử bên kia, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, con của hắn phải là lần tiếp theo Tộc Vu."

"Như vậy một cái mẫn cảm thời điểm, không phản đối chính là đồng ý, cái kia chính là thiên hướng về huyết thống thuần khiết. Đạt Gia tới quá muộn, bây giờ đang ở Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong bồi dưỡng khởi Đạt Gia thân tín có chút khó, Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử thế lực ngang nhau, tại Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử tranh được túi bụi lẫn nhau tổn hại thời điểm, chính là Đạt Gia xuất mã cơ hội."

"Có thể không đánh mà thắng mà giải quyết hết trận chiến tranh này là tốt nhất rồi, nhưng nếu như không thể như vậy giải quyết, cái kia chính là Thú Nhân tộc tai nạn." Băng cảm khái nói.

Mọi người tuy nhiên hơi có chút nghi vấn, nhưng đều là đồng ý kế hoạch này .

"Chúng ta những người còn lại cũng muốn hành động, Kiệt ngươi phụ trách là ấu tể cùng giống cái Á Thú tìm được có thể ẩn núp xứ sở, tận lực nhiều mà chứa đựng có thể lâu dài để đặt đồ ăn, làm tốt trước khi chiến đấu chuẩn bị. Mặc ngươi đi bờ biển thông tri Thần Hi cùng Lão Tộc Vu, lại để cho người của bọn hắn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, đi ủng hộ Đạt Gia. Lập tức muốn đến tuyết quý rồi, bọn hắn không nghĩ ngưng chiến đều không được, cho nên, chúng ta tận lực đem chiến sự kéo dài tới tuyết quý về sau, thu hoạch quý bọn hắn nhất định sẽ bắt đầu trữ dấu thức ăn. Lam, ngươi dẫn người vây săn mấy đám Trường Giác Thú, cấp dưỡng thực động vật dự trữ một ít đồ ăn, tổ chức giống cái cùng Á Thú đào móc tím cây thu thập trái cây, cam đoan các tộc nhân của chúng ta bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý."

Phân phối xong nhiệm vụ, mọi người bắt đầu đâu vào đấy mà hành động. Tề Hằng cũng đem ném đi nhiều năm cung tiễn nhặt lên, mỗi ngày luyện tập.

Đã trải qua Thiên Lang Tộc bối bản, bạch trở nên cẩn thận không ít, đại khái là bởi vì đã chiếm được giáo huấn, nấu sắt kỹ thuật đều do chuyên gia xử lý, băng trong thời gian ngắn đạt được loại phương pháp này là không thể nào. Buồn cười chính là Thiên Hổ Tộc binh khí phần lớn là kiếm, loại vật này trên chiến trường còn không bằng trường mâu thực dụng.

Mười ngày qua đi, Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong bởi vì Đạt Gia gia nhập, còn ở vào ngưng chiến trạng thái, Thiên Xà Tộc bất động, Thiên Lang Tộc gấp cũng vô dụng.

Bạch và vũ còn không có ý định liên thủ. Băng đã với tư cách sứ giả đến vũ cùng Ngọc Khuyết đặt chân mà đi tới lui năm chuyến, sự tình còn không có thành công, hành vi của hắn bị không ít không muốn phân liệt thú nhân xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, bất kể là cái nào trận doanh thú nhân này đối với hắn dùng lễ đối đãi, có thể thấy được Thiên Hổ Tộc bên trong không nghĩ như vậy lẫn nhau tranh đấu người thì rất nhiều.

Vì sờ sờ hai người ngọn nguồn, Tề Hằng quyết định tự mình đi chiếu cố vũ cùng Ngọc Khuyết.

Ngày đó bạch, vũ, Ngọc Khuyết, Đông cùng Tề Hằng còn có băng cùng lúc xuất hiện tại Ngọc Khuyết trong lều vải.

Vũ một chân giẫm ở bên cạnh trên ghế, chứng kiến Tề Hằng đám người tiến đến vẻ mặt khinh thường, ngồi ở chỗ kia vẫn không nhúc nhích. Bạch cũng không cam chịu yếu thế, nằm nghiêng một chân nhô lên lão cao. Bầu không khí nhất thời rất là xấu hổ.

Tề Hằng cùng băng ngồi ở một bên, có người đầu tới đây thêm vài bản trái cây.

"Chưa từng ăn a, đây là chúng ta đặc sản băng quả, chỉ có vương tộc mới có thể ăn đồ vật, đã đến chính là khách nhân, hôm nay cũng cho các ngươi nếm thử."

Giống như Tề Hằng bọn họ là nông dân, hôm nay tiến vào thành, bị trong thành có tiền thân thích bố thí hơi có chút ăn, một điểm cái ăn đã nghĩ để cho bọn họ xấu mặt sao?

Tề Hằng mắt liếc băng quả, chính là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thuốc hạ nhiệt nha, xác thực xem như kỳ lạ quý hiếm đồ vật, bất quá, thứ này Tề Hằng muốn bao nhiêu có bấy nhiêu.

"Chúng ta Thiên Khôn Đại Lục tộc trưởng mới đến, còn không biết quý tộc tộc trưởng là vị nào? Ai cho giới thiệu thoáng một phát, là ngài sao?"

Tề Hằng chằm chằm vào vẻ mặt cảm giác về sự ưu việt, lớn tuổi như vậy còn sẽ không tôn trọng người vũ hỏi.

Tề Hằng vừa thốt lên xong, đối phương mấy người sắc mặt đều có chút lúng túng, vũ lặng yên thu liễm một điểm, đem chân buông đến thân thể làm ra vẻ chính một ít, thò tay chỉ hướng bên cạnh thiếu niên.

"Vị này chính là chúng ta tộc trưởng Ngọc Khuyết."

"Xin chào, ta là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục Tộc Vu Tề Hằng, nhìn thấy ngươi thật cao hứng."

"Ngươi, ngươi mạnh khỏe, ta là Ngọc Khuyết, là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng."

Ngọc Khuyết vừa nhìn sẽ không thường nói lời nói, nói xong một câu ngón tay vẫn còn góc áo thượng càng không ngừng lắc lắc.

"Ngươi nói bậy, ta mới là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng!"

Bạch nghe thấy hắn giới thiệu, khí sẽ không đánh một chỗ đến.

"Ngươi dùng cái gì chứng minh ngươi là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng?"

"Vậy ngươi có cái gì chứng minh ngươi là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng?"

"Phụ thân ta là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng ta tự nhiên kế thừa vị trí của hắn."

"Ba hơn trăm năm trước ta tổ phụ là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng, Long Tắc Tây tộc trưởng một tay đã thành lập nên Thần Tuyền Đại Lục trật tự, với tư cách hắn hậu đại, ta mới là so ngươi huyết thống thuần khiết ngạch Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng."

Cùng Tề Hằng nói chuyện không lưu loát cùng bạch cãi nhau ngược lại là không chút nào lại để cho, rõ ràng đều là trẻ con tử, bạch tâm trí cũng lại lớn như vậy a.

"Kỳ thật, các ngươi ai là Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng chính các ngươi nói không tính , có lẽ do Thiên Hổ Tộc dân chúng định đoạt. Tại quê hương của ta, có một loại tuyển cử chế, chính là do phía dưới thú nhân bỏ phiếu quyết định ai mới là cái này mặc cho tộc trưởng, các ngươi phải thử một chút sao?"

Hai người mới vừa rồi còn tranh được nước miếng chấm nhỏ bay loạn, nghe thấy lời này cũng đều không nói. Hiển nhiên hai người kia đều rất kiêng kị đối phương thẻ đánh bạc.

"Thất bại một phương cũng không cần nhụt chí, loại này chấp chính là có niên hạn tại thời gian nhất định về sau lại sẽ một lần nữa tuyển cử, cho nên một phương khác vẫn là lại cơ hội. Như thế nào?"

"Chuyện của chúng ta không tới phiên ngươi khoa tay múa chân." Vũ khinh miệt nói.

Đối phó tiểu bằng hữu, phép khích tướng là phương pháp tốt nhất.

"Ngươi không phải là sợ hãi a, sợ hãi ngươi cái gọi là tộc dân căn bản cũng không sẽ chọn ngươi."

Tề Hằng nói xong Ngọc Khuyết, ánh mắt lại nhìn về phía vũ.

"Ta mới không sợ."

Quả nhiên, Ngọc Khuyết bị lừa rồi, vũ trợn nhìn Ngọc Khuyết liếc.

"Ta nói chuyện của chúng ta không tới phiên ngươi tới khoa tay múa chân, chúng ta cùng ngươi không có gì có thể nói , mời các ngươi ly khai."

"Ta mới vừa rồi còn đang hỏi đến cùng ai là tộc trưởng, là ngươi sao? Cái này trong lều vải là ngươi định đoạt sao?"

Vũ nhìn Ngọc Khuyết liếc, cái kia ấu tể đỏ mặt tía tai mà đứng lên.

"Đương nhiên là ta nói tính toán, ta mới là tộc trưởng, không phải là lại để cho tộc nhân tuyển tộc trưởng sao, ta là danh chính ngôn thuận tộc trưởng, ta mới không sợ."

Vũ một hồi đau đầu, hai năm trước Ngọc Khuyết vẫn là rất nghe lời , nhưng gần đây càng ngày càng không nghe lời rồi. Muốn dân chúng tuyển cử, phần thắng không thể dự đoán, đã tiến vào thu hoạch quý rồi, sẽ không thu thập đồ ăn, tuyết quý nhưng là không còn pháp đã qua. Loại này thời điểm tuyển cái gì tộc trưởng nha.

"Lập tức chính là tuyết quý rồi, chúng ta còn muốn tồn trữ đồ ăn, làm sao có thời giờ lại để cho dân chúng tuyển tộc trưởng, ta xem việc này hay là thôi đi."

"Vũ nói rất có đạo lý, lập tức chính là tuyết quý rồi, ta xem, vẫn là tranh thủ thời gian tồn trữ đồ ăn a, tuyển cử sự tình đợi đến lúc tuyết quý rảnh rỗi thời điểm rồi nói sau, các ngươi đã đã mất đi đô thành, muốn chuẩn bị đồ vật rất nhiều, vì trấn an tộc nhân tâm, tạm thời liền phóng hạ ân oán cá nhân, là đại cục cân nhắc, tạm thời hợp tác a."

"Hợp tác, hừ, như thế nào hợp tác pháp?"

"Lẫn nhau không đả kích, không can thiệp chuyện của nhau, ngoại tộc xâm phạm, cộng đồng ngăn địch. Không cần nhiều thân mật, cũng không có thể lẫn nhau giẫm một cước. Đẳng tuyết quý tuyển ra người lãnh đạo hơn nữa."

Tề Hằng hạ quyết tâm muốn đem tuyển cử sự tình định ra đến.

"Ai đáp ứng các ngươi muốn chọn người lãnh đạo rồi hả?"

"Vì cái gì không đáp ứng? Ta mới không sợ hắn."

Vũ con mắt một lập, vừa muốn phản bác, nhưng người ở bên ngoài trước mắt lại không tốt trực tiếp nổi giận, thừa dịp hắn vẫn không nói gì lúc trước, Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian hướng mọi người đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái. Một đoàn người đứng lên.

"Nếu như ngài đã nói như vậy, chúng ta đây tôn trọng quyết định của ngài, vậy tại tuyết quý tiến hành một lần tuyển cử a, thu hoạch quý đã đến, tất cả mọi người rất bận , chúng ta liền cáo từ rồi."

Tề Hằng cố ý đối với Ngọc Khuyết biểu hiện ra cung kính thái độ, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy bảo trì hiện tại nơi này thái độ cho dù đang giận thế thượng áp đảo vũ, hắn và vũ tầm đó có lẽ đã sớm có hiềm khích, hôm nay cho dù định ra rồi tuyển cử sự tình.

Nói xong bất đồng vũ phản bác, Tề Hằng đã dẫn đầu xốc lên rèm, vừa đi một bên còn lớn tiếng cùng mấy người thảo luận cửa này tại tuyết quý tuyển cử sự tình.

Chuyện này rất nhanh liền truyền xôn xao, vũ tức giận đến một ngụm răng muốn cắn nát cũng vô ích, hắn vốn không có đem Thiên Khôn Đại Lục người xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong, hôm nay được dăm ba câu chọn Ngọc Khuyết cùng mình càng phát ra bất hòa : không cùng, còn như người ta ý tứ tuyết quý ở bên trong muốn chọn cử tộc trường, cái này nếu tuyển lên bạch, chính mình tấm mặt mo này có thể để vào đâu.

Đệ 78 chương

Minh Quang nằm nghiêng đánh giá xa cách mấy trăm năm đệ đệ, hắn nhận ra hắn, hắn mùi không có đổi. Vận mệnh thật sự là thần kỳ, năm đó chính mình dựa vào giành ăn có được cường tráng một điểm thân thể đuổi đi đệ đệ, đã chiếm được vương vị, hôm nay thỏa đáng thịnh năm đệ đệ cũng dựa vào thân thể cường tráng trở về bức bách đã gần đến cây đèn cầy sắp tắt chính mình thoái vị rồi! Quả nhiên là Thiên Đạo luân hồi.

Cái kia hai cái nghịch tử tuy nhiên một mực ở ngoài sáng ngầm bức bách chính mình thoái vị, nhưng cuối cùng là chính mình ấu tể, vương vị lưu cho mình ấu tể đương nhiên so lưu cho cái này cùng mình không có gì cảm tình đệ đệ muốn xịn.

"Nghe nói ngươi gọi Đạt Gia? Theo Thiên Khôn Đại Lục đến hay sao?"

"Đúng vậy, ta thân yêu ca ca, ngài còn nhớ rõ ta sao?"

"Ha ha, ca ca cũng không phải là tùy tiện gọi , ta đời này đệ đệ không ít, có thể không có một cái nào sống ở Thiên Khôn Đại Lục . Cái kia địa phương nhỏ bé cũng có Thiên Xà Tộc sao?"

"Ngươi nhận thức cùng không nhận ta, ta đều là ám hoa, ta nhớ được ta tên trước kia, cái kia là mẫu thân cho ta lấy danh tự, Minh Quang, mỗi đêm đoạt đệ đệ mình đồ ăn, lại để cho đệ đệ bị đưa đi tế tự, nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi đều có thể yên tâm thoải mái mà ngủ sao?"

"Được làm vua thua làm giặc, có cái gì an tâm không an tâm , ngươi như vậy ngênh ngang mà trở lại vương thành, sẽ không sợ ta giết ngươi sao?"

"Ha ha, ngươi giết không được ta, hắn sẽ không để cho ta chết ."

Đạt Gia cười chỉ chỉ một mực mặt âm trầm không nói lời nào trạm từ một nơi bí mật gần đó Tộc Vu.

Minh Quang nhìn mình chằm chằm tự mình tuyển ra đến Tộc Vu.

"Ngươi không đồng ý giết hắn đi?"

"Vương thượng, căn cứ trong tộc nhiều thế hệ truyền lưu lời tiên đoán, hắn không thể chết được, đã chết chính là Thiên Xà Tộc vong tộc ngày."

"Cái gì kia quỷ lời tiên đoán đều là nói hưu nói vượn, ai còn ngốc đến thật đúng? Giết hắn đi."

"Vương thượng, thứ cho ta không thể tòng mệnh. Thiên Xà Tộc nếu muốn trường thịnh không suy, vương thượng hẳn là vàng ròng sắc thú nhân, nếu không, chính là diệt vong thời điểm."

"Đều là chút ít già cỗi ngôn luận, ai biết thiệt giả?"

"Bất luận thiệt giả, đây là Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu muốn kỷ trung đệ nhất chú ý yếu tố. Thiên Xà nhất tộc không thể tại trên tay của ta gặp chuyện không may, Đạt Gia chính là đời sau vương thượng."

"Đạt Gia? Hừ! Ai biết Đạt Gia là ai? Đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, ai còn biết hắn xuất thân? Ai còn có thể chứng minh hắn xuất thân? Không phải vương tộc, như thế nào kế thừa vương vị?"

"Hắn không cần chứng minh hắn xuất thân, hắn thú hình chính là vương vốn liếng. Vương thượng, năm đó ngài liên hợp sư phụ ta làm sự tình ta đều là cảm kích , ngài lớn tuổi, cái này mảnh thổ địa cũng nên lưu cho người trẻ tuổi rồi."

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi vong ân phụ nghĩa, ngươi là ta tuyển ra đến Tộc Vu, dám làm trái ý của ta?"

"Vương thượng, ta đã bị vượt qua giới Tộc Vu truyền thừa cùng Galleon, ta là danh chính ngôn thuận Tộc Vu, ngài tuyển cùng không chọn, ta đều là Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu."

"Khái khái khái khái khái khái khái khái. . ."

Minh Quang một hồi ho mãnh liệt thấu, Đạt Gia cảm thấy hắn đều nhanh đem phổi khục đi ra. Thở hổn hển một hồi lâu mới như ý qua khí đứng lên, bộ dạng như vậy cùng Hải Tộc Vu giống như đúc, chỉ sợ ngày không dài, nhớ tới Hải Tộc Vu, Đạt Gia một hồi đau lòng, Hải Tộc Vu qua nhiều năm như vậy đợi hắn như thân tử bình thường, hắn lại không có gì có thể báo đáp hắn, đẳng bên này bình tĩnh trở lại, trở về nhiều bồi bồi hắn a.

"Chuyện này đẳng ta chết đi lại nghị a, ta sống, liền tuyệt đối không thể có thể."

Đạt Gia theo Thiên Xà Tộc vu đi ra Minh Quang gian phòng. Quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, vừa vặn trông thấy Minh Quang ác độc ánh mắt âm lãnh mà theo dõi hắn, tựa như khi còn bé mỗi ngày trong đêm trong cơn ác mộng trông thấy giống nhau.

Chẳng qua là Minh Quang, ta đã không sợ ngươi rồi, ngươi già rồi, mà ta lại chính tuổi trẻ, Đạt Gia âm thầm nhắc nhở chính mình. Đi theo Thiên Xà Tộc vu đi hắn vì chính mình chuẩn bị phòng ở. Năm đó Lão Tộc Vu tự mình cho mình rót hạ không thể biến hình thuốc, hôm nay đồ đệ của hắn cũng tại bảo hộ lấy giúp mình chính mình leo lên vương vị, thật sự là châm chọc.

Đạt Gia gia nhập khiến cho vốn là bảo trì không được cân đối Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong càng thêm bấp bênh mà loạn chiến.

Đại hoàng tử hóa hình sau toàn thân là một cái Kim Xà, nhưng phần lưng có nghiêm chỉnh đầu màu trắng đường vân, thập phần dễ làm người khác chú ý, liền huyết thống đi lên giảng là thua cho Tam hoàng tử , hôm nay Đạt Gia xuất hiện, Đại hoàng tử là vui với nhìn thấy , Tam hoàng tử nguyên lai kêu gào lấy huyết thống thuần khiết tính, hôm nay, Đạt Gia xuất hiện vừa vặn cho bọn hắn đánh đòn cảnh cáo, những cái...kia ủng hộ Tam hoàng tử thú nhân hôm nay cũng càng phát ra không có giúp đỡ Tam hoàng tử tranh giành vương vị mánh lới.

Nhưng Đạt Gia xuất hiện cũng mang đến cho mình phiền toái không nhỏ, Đạt Gia không phải một cái theo liền có thể giết chết nhân vật, sau lưng của hắn đứng đấy Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu cùng Hải Nhân Tộc. Không chỉ nói Thiên Xà Tộc vu tượng trưng cho Thiên Xà Tộc đại đa số dân chúng ý tứ, Hải Nhân Tộc là cả đại lục đệ nhất đại chủng tộc, đơn giản không thể đắc tội, quả thực làm người nhức đầu.

Hạnh lựa chọn tốt tân vương là Thiên Xà nội bộ sự tình, Thiên Xà Tộc đôi Đạt Gia không quá mức phận, Hải Nhân Tộc cũng không nên trực tiếp nhúng tay Thiên Xà Tộc bên trong công việc.

Thiên Lang Tộc tiểu vương tử một mực ở tại Thiên Xà Tộc thúc giục mọi người đuổi tại tuyết quý lúc trước đã diệt Thiên Hổ Tộc, nhưng Thiên Xà Tộc hôm nay không là một người định đoạt, việc này vẫn đẩy lại nhún nhường Thiên Hổ Tộc đã có thở dốc thời gian.

Thiên Xà Tộc chúng thú nhân mắt thấy một phân thành hai Thiên Hổ Tộc, tại đến bước đường cùng dưới tình huống, hôm nay lại liên hợp lại rồi, nếu không liên hợp lại rồi, còn mời được toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục làm ngoại viện, như đánh lâu dài chiến, Thiên Xà Tộc có thể hao không nổi, chính trực thu hoạch quý, không tranh thủ thời gian chứa đựng đồ ăn, tuyết quý như thế nào qua.

Huống hồ Thiên Xà Tộc hiện tại nội ưu ngoại hoạn, vạn nhất Thiên Hổ Tộc bị diệt, khó bảo toàn Thiên Lang Tộc sẽ không lại một lần nữa bội bạc, tại muốn không cần tiếp tục đánh Thiên Hổ Tộc trên sự tình, Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử đều không hẹn mà cùng bảo trì trầm mặc. Mà bên kia, Thiên Hổ Tộc đang tại hừng hực khí thế mà nghĩ biện pháp bình yên vượt qua tuyết quý.

"Thiên Hổ Tộc bị buộc đến long chân núi khoảng cách dòng sông quá xa, săn không đến Ngạc Thú, hai bên trường giác thú quần cũng bị Thiên Xà cùng Thiên Lang Tộc ngăn lại, một chút trong phạm vi tím cây cũng không nhiều, đô thành lại bị chiếm lĩnh, lều vải đều là tạm thời dựng , năm nay tuyết quý rất khó khăn qua."

Băng mang theo Tề Hằng cho hắn một đội người tại Thiên Hổ Tộc bên trong hoạt động, bởi vì mọi chuyện thân là, nhiều vì mọi người suy nghĩ, Thiên Hổ Tộc bên trong cũng là có một chút người nguyện ý theo sau hắn làm việc. Tề Hằng xem Tại Nhãn ở bên trong vui mừng ở trong lòng, băng là một chính thức là thú nhân suy nghĩ người cầm đầu, tuy nhiên hiện tại nguyện ý đi theo hắn người không nhiều lắm, nhưng hắn gia nhập thiên Hổ Bộ Lạc thời gian còn thiếu đâu rồi, không vội, tuyết quý có bốn năm tháng đâu!

"Chúng ta Thiên Khôn Đại Lục trường giác thú quần không tính quá nhiều, Ngạc Thú cũng không ít, nếu như có thể đem trong sông Ngạc Thú thanh lý thanh lý, về sau Thiên Khôn Hà cũng có thể làm kênh đào sử dụng. Không bằng tổ chức mọi người đi chúng ta bên kia săn Ngạc Thú a, một năm tuyết quý cũng có thể đối phó xuống. Về chỗ ở. . ."

Tề Hằng thoáng suy tư thoáng một phát: "Nhân số phần đông, chuẩn bị thời gian quá ngắn, rất khó khăn giải quyết xong, chỉ có thể giải quyết một phần nhỏ. Ta đem lực cùng người của hắn cho ngươi mượn một thời gian ngắn, ngươi mang đi qua sẽ tìm chút ít Thiên Hổ Tộc thú nhân cho hắn trợ thủ, hy vọng có thể tại tuyết quý đến trước khi đến nhiều xây dựng ra mấy gian phòng ốc, không nên dùng gia đình làm đơn vị xây nhà rồi, thời gian không kịp, giường xây dựng lớn hơn một chút, chủ yếu có thể giải quyết tiểu ấu tể cùng giống cái ở lại mà thì tốt rồi. Trước vượt qua tuyết quý hơn nữa."

"Hảo." Băng đã biết rõ Tề Hằng nhất định sẽ giúp hắn .

Băng sau lưng mang đến mấy cái Thiên Hổ Tộc thú nhân nghe thấy Tề Hằng biện pháp giải quyết cũng vẻ mặt sắc mặt vui mừng, cùng Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Hổ Tộc chiến tranh hai tháng đến nay, Bạch và vũ cùng với Ngọc Khuyết chưa từng có người nào quan tâm qua bình thường thú nhân sinh hoạt vấn đề, băng tuy nhiên không phải cái hoàn toàn Thiên Hổ Tộc thú nhân, nhưng trong thân thể của hắn cũng chảy xuôi theo Thiên Hổ nhất tộc huyết mạch, hắn là Long Tắc Tây trực hệ tử tôn, đáng giá tín nhiệm cùng ỷ lại.

Tề Hằng đôi băng đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, băng ngầm hiểu.

"Các ngươi về trước đi chuẩn bị, nhiều hơn nữa chiêu mộ một ít thú nhân cùng ta cùng một chỗ quay về Thiên Khôn Đại Lục săn Ngạc Thú."

"Hảo."

Đẳng mọi người đi ra ngoài, băng vãnh tai nghe ngóng động tĩnh, Tề Hằng bọn người ở tại thông đạo một chỗ khác xây xong hai gian phòng tử, bổn ý là nhìn xem cánh cửa này, vạn nhất sự tình phát triển thoát ly bọn họ dự đoán liền kịp thời niêm phong cửa , hôm nay định vì cùng băng gặp mặt địa phương, băng xác định không có gì người khả nghi tại phụ cận, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra mấy tảng đá đưa cho Tề Hằng nói.

"Cái này là quặng sắt thạch."

Tề Hằng tranh thủ thời gian nhận lấy, nghĩ kĩ, so với bình thường tảng đá nặng một chút, lóe kim loại sáng bóng, nhìn qua hàm thiết số lượng rất cao.

"Có chưa từng gặp qua tinh luyện kim loại phương pháp."

"Bái kiến, bạch đáp ứng ta, chỉ cần ta hỗ trợ giải quyết đồ ăn vấn đề, hắn giúp chúng ta chế tạo một đám vũ khí, đến lúc đó ta an bài mấy cái người của chúng ta đi vào, học xong lại đem bọn họ trả lại."

"Hảo, lại để cho hắn giúp chúng ta chế tạo một đám dụng cụ cắt gọt, cùng trường mâu đầu."

Tề Hằng xuất ra da thú, dựa theo bình thường tỉ lệ lớn nhỏ vẽ ra đồ ăn hình dáng của đao, trường mâu đầu băng là biết rõ đấy. Dao phay là vì đề cao chất lượng sinh hoạt, mà trường mâu đầu đã có thể tại săn bắn trong quá trình sử dụng, cũng có thể cho rằng phòng vệ vũ khí. Đã có một đám thiết khí về sau cũng có thể rèn thành những vật khác. Tinh luyện kim loại quá trình Tề Hằng không hiểu, nhưng là rèn thiết khí bộ phận Tề Hằng vẫn là hiểu một chút.

Hôm nay tình thế so sánh lạc quan, chỉ cần lại đối phó Thiên Hổ Tộc Tộc Vu, năm nay tuyết quý thoáng qua một cái, băng ngồi trên Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng vị trí tỷ lệ sẽ lớn hơn rất nhiều, Tề Hằng cố ý lại để cho băng cho tất cả ấu tể cùng giống cái xây xong qua mùa đông nơi, chỉ cần đón mua những thứ này ấu tể cùng giống cái, chẳng khác nào đón mua bọn hắn sau lưng thú nhân. Hơn nữa hắn là toàn bộ tộc đàn giải quyết xong đồ ăn, tất cả thú nhân này chỉ biết cảm kích hắn.

Tề Hằng tin tưởng dùng hắn chứng kiến sở thức, nhân cách của hắn mị lực chinh phục những thứ này thú nhân thật là chuyện dễ dàng, máu của hắn thống chiếm được thiên thời, Thiên Hổ Tộc Tộc Vu đồng ý chính là địa lợi, các thú nhân chính là ủng hộ chính là nhân hòa. Đã có những điều kiện này, Bạch và Ngọc Khuyết đều được sang bên.

Tề Hằng một lòng cân nhắc khởi Thiên Hổ Tộc cái này một mực tránh mà không gặp người Tộc Vu rồi, chính qua đời về sau, Lão Tộc Vu một mực phái đồ đệ đi ra thực hiện lấy Tộc Vu chức trách, bản thân của hắn không hữu hiện thân qua, không có rõ ràng giúp đỡ ai, rất có người nào thắng người đó là kế tiếp nhiệm tộc trưởng ý tứ, như thế tiêu cực ở ẩn Tộc Vu Tề Hằng còn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói, phải nghĩ biện pháp gặp một mặt mới tốt.

Mà Đạt Gia cái kia một bên, bởi vì Thần Hi cùng Lão Tộc Vu cùng bờ bên kia hải tộc liên hệ, hơn nữa các thú nhân không hảo hảo sinh hoạt mỗi ngày chiến tranh cho hải tộc sinh hoạt cũng mang đến rất nhiều không tiện, hai bên Hải Tộc Vu cũng đạt thành hiệp nghị, trợ giúp Đạt Gia ngồi trên Thiên Xà Tộc vương thượng vị trí.

Nếu như hết thảy đều dựa theo kế hoạch tiến hành thì tốt rồi!

Đệ 79 chương

Một tháng về sau, vốn phải là Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa Long Sơn khác thường mà tyết rơi tức hóa, trên tuyết sơn tuyết nước không ngừng gia tốc hòa tan, hướng hải lý lưu nước chảy số lượng mỗi ngày đều đang gia tăng, tuyết sơn tại rất nhanh hòa tan! Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn lòng người bàng hoàng! Từng đã là tiểu Bộ Lạc Tộc Vu nhảy dựng lên muốn đi tế tự lễ, đều bị Tề Hằng đè xuống rồi.

Tề Hằng lại bất chấp giữ vững vị trí sơn động đại môn sự tình, suốt đêm đi bờ biển tìm được tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục hải tộc làm khách Hải Tộc Vu.

"Trên tuyết sơn tuyết nước càng ngày càng nhiều mà chảy vào dòng sông hướng bờ biển chảy tới, bởi vì chảy đến đi rất nhiều nước bùn, nước sông đều biến thành bùn đất sắc. Trên núi tiểu động vật phía sau tiếp trước mà dời xa tuyết sơn, thiềm thừ, con chuột, thỏ tuyết, khắp nơi đều có, chỉ sợ cái kia mai rùa thượng lời tiên đoán muốn thành thật!"

Tề Hằng vẻ mặt lo lắng lo lắng nói.

"Vì tất cả thú nhân an toàn, chuyện này muốn cho tất cả Bộ Lạc tộc trưởng biết rõ. Việc cấp bách, muốn đem tất cả đại Bộ Lạc thủ lĩnh tụ họp cùng một chỗ, mọi người cùng nhau thương lượng một chút, như thế nào vượt qua cái này trường kiếp nạn. Ta đã lại để cho Đạt Gia thông tri Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc, ngươi cũng cùng bạch bọn hắn nói một tiếng."

"Hảo."

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, tất cả mọi người tụ họp tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục Hải Nhân bên kia, có cánh phi hành đến cùng mau hơn.

"Ta không đồng ý rút lui khỏi, Long Sơn thượng Thần Tuyền che chở chúng ta mấy trăm năm, chúng ta Thiên Xà Tộc chính là tại đây mảnh thổ địa thượng sinh sôi nảy nở cường tráng lớn đến hôm nay số lượng. Cái này mảnh thổ địa tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục thượng là rất phì nhiêu , Thần Tuyền Đại Lục phía tây quá hoang vu, hiện tại chỉ có điều thời tiết ấm áp một điểm mà thôi, nào có các ngươi nói nghiêm trọng như vậy? Quá chuyện bé xé ra to rồi."

Minh Quang giống như hồi quang phản chiếu bình thường mà khôi phục tinh thần, hai cái tráng hán mang hắn không biết làm bằng chất liệu gì cái ghế, một mực ngồi ở phía trên, một giây đồng hồ đều không có đứng lên qua.

"Núi lửa phun trào, địa chấn đương nhiên là rất nghiêm trọng tai hoạ, Long Sơn thượng miệng núi lửa sẽ chảy ra không biết nhiều ít số lượng nham thạch nóng chảy, vùng này toàn bộ đều bị bụi núi lửa bao trùm, thú nhân nếu như hút vào bụi núi lửa sẽ tạo thành tử vong , việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta có lẽ tốc độ cao nhất rút lui khỏi."

Tề Hằng ý đồ khuyên bảo Thiên Xà Tộc người cầm quyền Minh Quang, lại để cho hắn đồng ý mang theo tộc dân rút lui khỏi.

"Chúng ta Thiên Lang Tộc cũng là theo phía tây đưa đến , tổ tiên vì tộc đàn phát triển tìm được Long Sơn thượng trong truyền thuyết Thần Tuyền về sau, Thiên Lang Tộc đã chiếm được trước đó chưa từng có phát triển. Phía tây tất cả đều là đầm lầy đấy, độc trùng, mãnh thú rất nhiều, vô cùng bất lợi với sinh hoạt. Các ngươi nói đáng sợ như vậy sự tình có chứng cớ gì sao?"

"Vạn nhất thật sự đã xảy ra núi lửa phun trào, các ngươi trong bộ lạc già yếu phụ nữ và trẻ em nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Bọn hắn làm sao có thể chạy trốn qua đầy trời tro bụi?"

"Chúng ta trong bộ lạc sự tình không cần ngươi quan tâm, các ngươi là chút ít nhỏ yếu chủng tộc không có cánh, tự nhiên đắc dụng chạy, ha ha!"

Thiên Lang Tộc trường nói xong câu đó Thiên Xà Tộc trường còn có Đại hoàng tử cùng Tam hoàng tử đều cười ra tiếng. Tề Hằng thật sự tức giận phi thường, hảo tâm thông tri bọn hắn còn muốn đã bị bọn họ nhục nhã.

Hải tộc khoảng cách Long Sơn xa xôi, cũng có thể tránh sang hải lý, bọn hắn sống sót vấn đề không lớn, Thiên Lang Tộc lớn lên lời tuy nhưng khó nghe, lại cũng có chút đạo lý, vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện gì không tốt sự tình, bọn hắn có thể dùng bay, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân cũng chỉ có thể dùng chạy.

Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc tộc nhân tuổi thọ tuy nhiên trường, nhưng chính thức bình an sống đến cái kia mấy tuổi thú nhân dù sao cũng là thiếu, nghe ý của bọn hắn, bọn hắn cũng là về sau theo phía tây chuyển tới, chỉ sợ trong tộc vẫn chưa đóng cửa tại núi lửa phun trào ghi chép.

"Đã như vậy, như vậy liền khi chúng ta nói nói nhảm a, chúng ta muốn nhanh đi về an bài tộc dân rút lui, cáo từ."

Tề Hằng vô cùng lo lắng mà đem băng mang đi không thể bay thú nhân toàn bộ triệu hồi Bộ Lạc, những thứ này đều là hắn tộc dân, hắn nên vì những thứ này tánh mạng con người phụ trách.

Băng giải quyết xong thiên Hổ Bộ Lạc ăn ở vấn đề, hiện tại không nói được nhiều người ủng hộ, thiên Hổ Bộ Lạc chí ít có một nửa thú nhân đối với hắn cung kính, không cần Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân địa vị của hắn cũng không thành vấn đề rồi, Tề Hằng vừa trở lại Bộ Lạc, Kiệt tranh thủ thời gian tiến đến báo cáo: "Tất cả động vật đều nhắm hướng đông chạy, phía đông nam biển không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, mỗi ngày đều hướng phía phía tây nổi lên đại Phong, Thủy trên mặt phát triển, sóng biển đặc biệt cao. . ."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm lo lắng, Thiên Khôn Đại Lục địa phương không lớn, so Thần Tuyền Đại Lục muốn nhỏ rất nhiều, phía đông mặt phía nam là sóng lớn, phía tây là động đất do núi lửa, điều này làm cho Thiên Khôn Đại Lục các thú nhân hướng ở đâu trốn? Chẳng lẽ muốn trốn đến Thần Tuyền Đại Lục đi sao? Tại Tề Hằng do dự mà rốt cuộc là đi là lưu thời điểm, Long Sơn dưới đáy đã sản đã đến ầm ầm tiếng vang, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc cái thứ nhất Bộ Lạc bởi vì khoảng cách Long Sơn khá gần, đã cảm thấy đại địa chấn động.

Không kịp do dự, Tề Hằng vội vàng dẫn mọi người lái xe tử bên ngoài, phía đông quát đến cực lớn gió biển suýt nữa đem hắn thổi ngã. Tề Hằng trong nội tâm linh cơ khẽ động.

"

"Ngươi nói những cái...kia động vật đều nhắm hướng đông chạy?"

"Đúng vậy, đều nhắm hướng đông mặt chạy."

"Có biết hay không bọn hắn cuối cùng ngừng ở nơi nào?"

"Đông nam phương hướng có một Tước Sơn, địa phương không lớn, địa thế rất cao, bởi vì cùng mặt đất độ cao chênh lệch quá nhiều, bình thường không có thú nhân nguyệ bên kia, những thứ này động vật hẳn là lên Tước Sơn."

"Lập tức tổ chức tất cả thú nhân, đi theo động vật hướng đông nam phương hướng chạy. Kiệt, đem ngươi cất giữ đồ ăn toàn bộ lấy ra, chúng ta tách ra mang lên."

Nếu như hướng gió vẫn luôn là như vậy từ trên biển hướng Long Sơn phương hướng thổi, dù cho thật sự núi lửa phun trào, bụi núi lửa cũng sẽ không hướng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục bên này phi.

Thừa dịp núi lửa phun trào không có bắt đầu, hiện tại đi phía Tây chuyển di, đối với có thể phi hành thú nhân còn là đến kịp , nhưng đối với Lục Địa Thú Nhân mà nói liền không còn kịp rồi.

Tề Hằng cùng Đông dẫn theo mọi người hướng đông nam phương hướng di chuyển trong quá trình, Long Sơn đã tại chậm rãi tăng lên chấn động, từng hồi một mà phun phát ra trận trận sương mù, may mà sức gió mạnh mẽ, bụi núi lửa cũng không có hướng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục bên này phiêu, mà là hướng đối với phản phương hướng phiêu, cũng không biết băng cùng Đạt Gia bọn hắn thế nào, hy vọng bọn hắn có thể mau chóng rút lui khỏi.

Tề Hằng trên đường đi hoảng hoảng trương trương cuối cùng muốn có hay không kéo xuống vật gì, suy nghĩ thật lâu mới nhớ tới đem Thần Hi rơi vào hải tộc rồi, Thần Hi bây giờ là hải tộc Tộc Vu, nàng đương nhiên không thể đi theo Tề Hằng chạy khắp nơi, Thần Hi đi theo Hải Nhân mới có thể đủ thuận lợi tránh thoát trận này tai nạn, Tề Hằng quay đầu lại nhìn xem bầu trời xám xịt, cũng chỉ có kiên trì đi về phía trước.

Trên đường rời đi hai ngày hai đêm về sau, gió bão xen lẫn mưa to liền mưa như trút nước hạ xuống, hạt mưa bí mật mang theo lấy vòi rồng, đánh vào mặt người thượng đau nhức, tất cả mọi người ngược trên xuống, một cái lôi kéo một cái, ngẫu nhiên đã có ngã sấp xuống người, cũng sẽ lập tức bị người bên cạnh kéo đến tiếp tục đi.

Mọi người hiện tại cũng tại may mắn sớm cho kịp thân thiện hữu hảo (sửa tốt) con đường này, nếu không đi đến bảy ngày bảy đêm cũng đi không đến Tước Sơn. Đi đến đông nam phương hướng địa thế chỗ trũng chỗ, nước biển kẹp lấy mưa đã nhanh đến phần eo rồi, mạo hiểm vòi rồng mưa to, rời đi bốn ngày ba đêm, mọi người rốt cục đi tới cùng Tước Sơn tương liên cái kia sơn mạch dưới chân.

Càng đi đông nam đi, mực nước càng cao, giương mắt nhìn lên, biển lục đã tương liên, trên mặt đất bình quân mực nước cứng rắn mà vượt qua đầu gối. Có chút người nhát gan giống cái sợ hãi thấp giọng khóc nức nở, ấu tể cũng bất an mà một mực thút thít nỉ non. Mãnh thú cùng dã thú cùng một chỗ đồng hành, đã không có động vật lo lắng săn mồi.

Rốt cục đi đến tước sơn nơi chân núi bên cạnh, Tước Sơn cao vút trong mây, nhìn qua so Long Sơn cao hơn không ít, bởi vì mây mù lượn quanh, liếc nhìn không tới đỉnh, ba mặt bị nước bao quanh, trong nước đều là Ngạc Thú. Chỉ có một mặt có một cái gần kề cho đi một mình qua đường nhỏ cùng nó tương liên, bất quá vạn nhất rơi vào trong nước, nhất định là không sống nổi.

Đệ 80 chương

Tề Hằng quay đầu lại nhìn xem phương xa, tưởng tượng thấy chính mình tự tay thành lập Bộ Lạc từng điểm từng điểm hủy ở bão tố cùng đại địa chấn động ở bên trong, vài chục năm cố gắng phó mặc, trong mắt không biết là mưa vẫn là nước mắt ánh mắt mơ hồ một mảnh, rời đi mấy ngày mấy đêm, vẫn như cũ còn có thể cảm nhận được đại địa tại run nhè nhẹ.

Thò tay tại trên ánh mắt lau một chút, Tề Hằng quay đầu nhìn xem đi theo hắn một đám thấp thỏm lo âu, mệt mỏi thân hình tại mưa to trung phát run tộc dân, khi hắn nhìn về phía bọn họ một khắc, bọn hắn tín nhiệm con mắt cũng nhìn về phía Tề Hằng, Tề Hằng thu hồi chính mình yếu ớt cùng bi thương, hắn hiểu được giờ phút này phải kiên cường, nhìn lại một chút phía trước cái kia chỉ chứa một người thông qua đường hẹp, hiện tại đã không có đường lui!

Chật vật hai bên đường giống như vực sâu bình thường dưới vách đá trước mặt trong nước tất cả đều là há to mồm Ngạc Thú, đi ở phía trước hoảng hốt chạy bừa những động vật khi thì sẽ có một hai con bị gió thổi được bảo trì không được cân đối rớt xuống, phía dưới trong nước sẽ truyền đến một hồi đùng đùng bọt nước âm thanh cùng động vật tuyệt vọng kêu đau âm thanh.

"Con đường này quá chật, dễ dàng té xuống, nhất là giống cái cùng Á Thú, tại như vậy đại vượt qua gió hạ rất khó bảo trì cân đối an toàn đi qua, trong thời gian ngắn muốn mở rộng con đường này cũng rất không có khả năng, Lam ngươi dẫn người nghĩ biện pháp tại hai bên đường kéo hai cái đỡ dây thừng."

"Hảo."

Trời mưa to Ưng Thú Nhân muốn bay lên cũng là rất khó khăn , mưa rất nhanh làm ướt cánh, không thể thời gian dài phi hành, nghe thấy Tề Hằng phân phó Lam không do dự, mang lên mấy cái Ưng Tộc thú nhân tại vòi rồng trung khó khăn phi hành, dùng cứng cỏi nhánh dây tại chật vật hai bên đường lôi ra hai cái lan can.

Các thú nhân bắt đầu tự động mà một cái đi theo một cái mà đi tới. Chẳng qua là Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú quá nhiều người, như vậy một cái đi theo một cái mà đi tới, một ngày cũng đi không hết.

"Tước Sơn thượng mãnh thú không ít, muốn bảo đảm đi qua thú nhân an toàn, Đông, ngươi mang ấu tể hãy đi trước an bài một chút đi, ta ở bên cạnh đẳng tất cả thú nhân này đi qua lại đi."

"Thế nhưng là nước biển đã sắp lên đây."

Hết thảy đều là không biết thiên tai trước mặt, lại để cho Đông ly khai Tề Hằng, hắn rất lo lắng.

"Nước biển bay lên mực nước không có nhanh như vậy, yên tâm đi, biển rộng lớn lắm."

"Phía dưới có thiệt nhiều Ngạc Thú."

Đông tiếp tục tìm lấy lấy cớ, hắn không muốn rời đi Tề Hằng nửa bước.

"Ta minh bạch, mực nước tạm thời thăng không đến cao như vậy, bọn hắn sẽ không đi lên ."

Đông không cách nào, nhìn về phía A Lê: "A Lê, ngươi lưu lại bảo vệ ngươi a mỗ."

"Yên tâm đi A Phụ, ta sẽ chiếu cố tốt a mỗ ."

A Lê quay đầu lại ôm lấy một mực nắm tay của hắn Tuyết Nhạn.

"Ngươi đi theo Lam thúc hãy đi trước a, ta cùng a mỗ đẳng tất cả thú nhân này an toàn đi qua sẽ đi qua."

"Ngươi ở lại đây bên cạnh ta cũng ở lại đây bên cạnh."

Tuyết Nhạn quật cường mà không đi, lúc này rõ ràng đến đối diện đi mới có thể càng thêm an toàn một điểm, Lam nhịn không được thấp giọng răn dạy Tuyết Nhạn: "Nghe lời, đi mau, A Lê trễ một điểm cũng sẽ tới."

"Ta không đi, ta không đi. . ."

Tuyết Nhạn theo chưa sợ qua hắn A Phụ, Tuyết Nhạn là Lam tốt đẹp kỳ chỉ có một ấu tể, bị Lam tốt đẹp kỳ nuông chiều vài chục năm, chưa bao giờ chưa đủ yêu cầu của nàng thời điểm, giờ phút này Tuyết Nhạn bị mưa to xối quần áo chăm chú mà dán tại trên thân thể, bởi vì rét lạnh càng không ngừng đập vào chiến tranh lạnh, mỹ kỳ đem sớm đã ướt đẫm áo choàng cho nàng lại long liễu long, một bên đau lòng một bên lại không dám lớn tiếng trách cứ: "Nghe A Phụ lời mà nói..., mau cùng lấy A Phụ A Mỗ đi, đến đó bên cạnh dàn xếp xuống tranh thủ thời gian đổi thân quần áo, đừng đông lạnh ngã bệnh."

"Ta không nên, ta đi theo A Lê."

Lam trong nội tâm lo lắng, hết lần này tới lần khác ấu tể giờ phút này không nghe lời, tiến lên một chút nâng lên Tuyết Nhạn.

"Đến lúc nào rồi rồi, trả lại cho ta thêm phiền, ngươi đừng hồ đồ, A Lê sẽ hảo hảo ."

"Ta không đi ta không đi. . . . ."

Tuyết Nhạn khóc hô hào đánh lấy A Phụ bối, một đường bị Lam khiêng rời đi, A Lê không yên tâm đuổi vài bước.

"Tuyết Nhạn, ngươi đừng khóc, ta rất nhanh liền đã tới, ngươi nghe lời, đi qua đổi thay quần áo, sinh bệnh sẽ không tốt."

A Lê đau lòng mà lại nhìn mấy lần Tuyết Nhạn, hắn có thể không nỡ bỏ nàng khóc, nhưng lúc này, không phải bốc đồng thời điểm.

Diễm Minh lau một cái trên mặt mưa, quay đầu lại nhìn quanh thật lâu, băng làm cho nàng đi theo Tề Hằng đi, hắn nói hắn sẽ trở lại, có thể hắn đến bây giờ vẫn chưa về, hung ác rất tâm đi theo Lam tốt đẹp kỳ đi tới, nàng không phải ấu tể rồi, không thể cho mọi người thêm phiền toái.

"A mỗ, chúng ta có muốn hay không đáp cái da thú lều vải, trốn tránh mưa?"

"Đáp a, quá nhiều người, lộ quá chật, chỉ sợ đi đến ngày mai cũng đi không hết. Lại để cho lực dẫn người đi trước, đi qua về sau trước dựng lều vải, đem lão thú nhân, ấu tể cùng giống cái Á Thú thu xếp hảo. Phân phó Mộc Mộc nấu chút ít súp nhân sâm, phân cho mọi người uống uống, đừng ngã bệnh."

"Hảo, ta đây phải đi cùng bọn họ nói."

Tề Hằng nhìn xem dáng người hơi chút thon gầy một điểm so Đông còn cao hơn một điểm nhi tử bóng lưng, bỗng nhiên thì có mình đã già rồi tang thương cảm giác, A Lê cũng nên học quản quản chuyện, luôn không buông tay, ấu tể làm sao có thể lớn lên, cái gì đều bị hắn học tập lấy một chút a!

Băng chật vật lưng cõng một cái nửa đường gặp phải lão giống cái đi tây bên cạnh chạy trước, Tề Hằng đi rồi không bao lâu, theo Thiên Khôn Đại Lục bên kia thổi tới từng đợt mãnh liệt trong gió liền xen lẫn một cổ gay mũi hương vị, băng vội vàng trở về tổ chức mọi người tranh thủ thời gian rút lui khỏi.

Bởi vì băng một mực quan tâm tộc dân sinh hoạt phẩm chất, tin tưởng hắn thú không ít người, tiếp nhận qua trợ giúp của hắn giống cái cùng Á Thú đối với hắn càng là tin tưởng không nghi ngờ, bạch hổ tộc tộc nhân đã sớm rút lui hơn phân nửa, nhưng vẫn có một bộ phận ngoan cố phần tử đi theo Bạch và vũ không chịu đi, bọn hắn cảm thấy một khi ly khai Thần Tuyền dưới chân cái này mảnh thổ địa, cái này mảnh thổ địa cũng sẽ bị Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc chiếm lĩnh.

Tại đại địa chấn động càng ngày càng mãnh liệt, đậm đặc gay mũi mùi càng lúc càng nồng nặc thời điểm, hai người rốt cục cũng chịu không được sợ hãi mang theo mọi người rút lui, đáng thương ru rú trong nhà Lão Tộc Vu phát hiện không đúng thời điểm, một cái biết bay Thiên Hổ Tộc thú nhân cũng nhìn không thấy rồi, may mà còn có một chỉ không có cánh không có chạy xa.

Thiên Hổ Tộc Tộc Vu là một lão giống cái, tai nạn sự tình phát đột nhiên, khoan thai ở ẩn Lão Tộc Vu giờ phút này cũng vô cùng chật vật, bao nhiêu năm đều không có loạn qua tóc, hôm nay cũng là rối loạn.

Nàng vốn tưởng rằng mất mạng, bỗng nhiên đang lẩn trốn rời động vật đàn ở bên trong nhìn thấy cái này chỉ chạy trốn bạch hổ, thú nhân cùng động vật so sánh với thay đổi lớn linh tính, Lão Tộc Vu liếc thấy ra hắn là cái thú nhân, vội vàng đem hắn hô ngừng lại.

Thiên Hổ Tộc Vu Kỵ tại băng trên lưng, nghĩ đến chính mình cái kia hai cái không đáng tin đồ nhi, tại như vậy thời khắc nguy hiểm vậy mà chưa có trở về thông tri chính mình, vứt bỏ chính mình chạy, trong nội tâm tức giận dị thường, nàng cả đời không có ấu tể, đem hai cái này đồ nhi cho rằng thân sinh ấu tể đối đãi , kết quả là lại đạt được loại kết cục này, còn có bạch, không có nàng trong bóng tối ủng hộ, bạch làm sao có thể có địa vị hôm nay, còn không đều là xem tại Long Tắc Tây trên mặt mũi, có thể tiểu tử này đã vậy còn quá không hăng hái tranh giành, nhìn xem trăm tinh chim sơn ca làm việc lại đặc biệt không trầm ổn, hôm nay bạch hổ tộc đi cho tới hôm nay tình trạng chính mình có không thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm.

Lão Tộc Vu mơ hồ biết rõ dưới thân cái này chỉ bạch hổ là ai, nàng nghe đồ nhi báo cáo qua, Long Tắc Tây trực hệ tử tôn đã trở về, là bạch phụ thân, nhưng thật đáng tiếc hắn không có cánh. Tại Thiên Hổ Tộc, không có cánh bạch hổ chính là tàn tật thú nhân.

Bỗng nhiên phương xa bay tới mấy trăm chỉ bạch hổ, đầu lĩnh một cái một bên hướng bên này phi, một bên gọi: "Ở chỗ này, băng ở chỗ này."

Nói xong hưng phấn mà dẫn đầu mọi người cúi lao xuống.

"Băng, chúng ta tới tiếp ngươi rồi, nhanh hóa thành nhân hình, chúng ta mang ngươi bay đi."

"Tại sao lại đã trở về, các ngươi nhìn xem bầu trời bụi bặm, vẫn còn đi tây bên cạnh lan tràn, tranh thủ thời gian mang theo bạn lữ của mình cùng ấu tể bay đi, bay càng xa càng tốt."

Băng một mực chạy trốn, toàn thân bộ lông tất cả đều là bụi bặm, so về biết bay thú nhân hắn thật sự lộ ra đặc biệt chật vật.

"Băng, bạn lữ của chúng ta tại rất xa rất địa phương an toàn, chúng ta nói lý ra thương lượng đã qua, chúng ta không thể không có ngươi, tuy nhiên ngươi không có cánh, nhưng ngươi có xuất sắc ý nghĩ cùng bảo vệ tộc nhân tâm, chúng ta nguyện ý đi theo ngươi, đừng tranh luận rồi, nhanh biến thành người hình, chúng ta đi mau."

"Ồ? Vị này chính là?"

Thiên Hổ Tộc Tộc Vu giống nhau chật vật không chịu nổi, vui mừng nhất thời không dám nhận thức: "Tộc Vu?"

"Là ta, tranh thủ thời gian mang ta lên đám bọn họ nhanh lên đi, dừng lại thời gian càng dài, càng nguy hiểm, ta nói ngươi lề mà lề mề làm gì? Đừng kéo mọi người chân sau, tranh thủ thời gian biến hình."

Lão Tộc Vu chút nào không khách khí mà dẫn đầu bò lên trên một cái thú nhân bối, băng kinh ngạc mà nhìn trước mắt cố gắng bảo trì đoan trang lão giống cái, nàng dĩ nhiên cũng làm là Tề Hằng muốn chính mình bái phỏng Tộc Vu? Thật sự là thật trùng hợp, trong hoảng hốt nghe lời mà thay đổi hình, nhảy lên vui mừng phía sau lưng, theo mọi người bay xa rồi.

Nghĩ đến bạch, Lão Tộc Vu trong lòng thở dài, ý nghĩ không dùng được so thân thể tàn tật đáng sợ hơn, nàng trốn đi lâu như vậy, cũng là muốn nhìn xem Bạch và vũ năng lực lãnh đạo, đến cùng ai có thể đủ chấm dứt trận này phân loạn. Trong lòng của nàng một mực lắc lư bất định, hôm nay nhìn xem mạo hiểm nguy hiểm tánh mạng trở lại đón băng tộc nhân, bỗng nhiên kiên định lựa chọn của mình, lại không tuyển chọn, Thiên Hổ Tộc muốn đã xong.

Thiên Xà Tộc cùng Thiên Lang Tộc thú nhân cùng Bạch và vũ mão lấy sức lực tiêu hao tại Long Sơn hạ không chịu ly khai, đẳng Bạch và vũ dẫn đầu thú nhân sau khi rút lui, Thiên Lang Tộc cùng Thiên Xà Tộc giống cái cùng ấu tể bởi vì hút vào quá nhiều kích thích tính khí vị, đã bắt đầu xuất hiện tử vong hiện tượng.

Hai cái chủng tộc mới cuống quít rút lui khỏi, trong lúc bối rối vậy mà xuất hiện giẫm đạp hiện tượng, nhất thời hiện trường tiếng la khóc bên tai không dứt.

"Phía tây hoang vu, gió vẫn là hướng phía Tây Phương thổi , chúng ta bây giờ xa hơn tây rút lui khỏi đã quá muộn, không bằng hướng phía đông đi."

"Phía đông có cái gì?" Đại hoàng tử xì mũi coi thường, phía đông là biển, thú nhân sống thế nào tại trong biển?

"Phía đông có biển, ta năm đó biến thành thú hình, tại trong biển sinh sống thật nhiều năm, các ngươi cũng hóa thành thú hình trốn vào đi thì tốt rồi."

"Giống cái cùng Á Thú làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hải tộc tại trong biển có mấy hòn đảo nhỏ, chuyên môn cho giống cái cùng Á Thú còn có ấu tể ở lại, chúng ta có thể thỉnh cầu bọn hắn thu lưu thoáng một phát."

"Phương pháp kia không được, tại sao có thể dựa vào ngoại nhân, quá không đáng tin rồi."

"Ta xem phương pháp kia có thể thực hiện."

Tộc Vu tán thưởng nhìn thoáng qua Đạt Gia, hắn không có trông cậy vào Đạt Gia tại như vậy nguy cấp thời khắc có ứng biến năng lực. Cái này thật là một cái cơ hội tốt, nếu như tộc nhân bởi vậy được cứu trợ, như vậy Đạt Gia ngồi trên vương thượng vị trí thì càng thêm thuận lợi.

"Ta xem không được, chúng ta vẫn là tranh thủ thời gian cùng Thiên Lang Tộc cùng một chỗ rút lui khỏi a, rõ ràng nhanh nói đúng, theo dựa vào người khác không bằng theo dựa vào chính mình."

Minh Quang có thể so sánh cái kia hai đứa con trai nhìn thấu triệt nhiều hơn, loại này thời điểm, nghe ai người đó là lần tiếp theo vương thượng.

"Vương thượng ngài chính là theo phía tây tới, phía tây có cái gì, có phải hay không thích hợp các tộc nhân sinh hoạt tránh né tai nạn, trong lòng của ngài có lẽ rất rõ ràng, thời gian cấp bách, như vậy đi, chúng ta đi ra ngoài tuyên bố thoáng một phát chúng ta riêng phần mình quyết định, do tộc dân chính mình quyết định đến cùng cùng với đi."

"Cái này. . ."

Minh Quang con mắt đi lòng vòng, đôi Tộc Vu cùng mình đối nghịch thầm hận không thôi, hắn không quá chắc chắn, tộc dân đến cùng chọn cùng chính mình đi vẫn là cùng Tộc Vu đi.

Không đợi Minh Quang làm quyết định, Tộc Vu kéo lên Đạt Gia đi ra lều vải.

"Biến thành thú hình."

"Hảo."

Bầu trời lờ mờ một mảnh, nôn nóng mọi người đã sớm đã đợi không kịp, bỗng nhiên trong lều vải ra tới một người toàn thân kim quang lóng lánh thú nhân, do dự ánh nắng,mặt trời bình thường lóng lánh mọi người tâm cùng mắt. Tất cả thú nhân cùng giống cái con mắt giờ phút này đều tập trung tới đây, như là nhìn thấy tính ngưỡng của chính mình, lại có chút đều muốn rơi lệ xúc động.

Tộc Vu nắm Đạt Gia tay giơ lên: "Các tộc nhân, chúng ta lần tiếp theo vương thượng mời các tộc nhân đi theo hắn đến hải lý tị nạn, tất cả thú nhân hóa thành thú hình đi theo hắn, tất cả giống cái cùng Á Thú còn có ấu tể đến hải lý trên đảo nhỏ tị nạn, chỗ đó không có tối tăm mờ mịt bụi bặm, có phong phú đồ ăn, không có run rẩy đại địa, an toàn ổn định. Các ngươi nguyện ý theo sau hắn sao?"

"Chúng ta nguyện ý, chúng ta nguyện ý. . ."

Sợ hãi đám người nghe thấy biện pháp giải quyết bỗng nhiên đã có người tâm phúc bình thường hoan hô lên, Minh Quang một hồi ho mãnh liệt thấu, hắn hiểu được đại thế đã mất, bị Tộc Vu cùng Đạt Gia chiếm được tiên cơ, một hơi không có đi lên, con mắt mở to nhìn về phía lều vải đỉnh, không còn có nhắm lại.

Minh Quang qua đời, không biết tai nạn, tăng thêm Tộc Vu dốc hết sức tôn sùng, Đạt Gia tại đây dạng một cái thời khắc, không có lên ngôi đã trở thành Thiên Xà Tộc vương.

Đệ 81 chương

Tước Sơn trên có thú nhân sinh hoạt qua dấu vết, giữa sườn núi có mấy cái rộng rãi sơn động, chém xéo hướng lên tiêu sái vị trí, mưa rót không đi vào, đỉnh đầu cửa vào vị trí còn có hướng ra phía ngoài xông ra:nổi bật cự thạch, ngăn trở không ít mưa gió, bên trong vách tường xây khối khối cực lớn tảng đá, cũng không biết nguyên thủy thú nhân là thế nào xây dựng thành công những thứ này sơn động .

Đông dẫn người đem trong đó hai cái lần lượt trong sơn động động vật thanh lý đi ra ngoài, đem bọn họ đi đến cái khác trong sơn động, dùng da thú làm ra một ít phòng kế, giống cái cùng Á Thú còn có ấu tể, toàn bộ đi vào thay quần áo, chạy nạn lúc hành lý đều là bao tại da thú bên trong, vũ quá lớn, da thú không hoàn toàn cách nước, bên trong quần áo cũng chỉ so vừa bị thay thế tốt một chút.

Đông tổ chức mọi người tranh thủ thời gian dựng lên đống lửa một bên nướng quần áo, một bên lại để cho Mộc Mộc dựng lên nồi đến nấu súp nhân sâm, số ít mấy cái thể yếu đích ấu tể cùng giống cái tại chạy đi trong quá trình đã phát tài sốt cao, đã đến chỗ mục đích phản mà không có giảm bớt bệnh trạng.

Đông cùng Tề Hằng cùng một chỗ đợi đến lâu rồi, biết rõ một ít cơ bản thưởng thức, đem nóng lên, phát nhiệt cùng lưu nước mũi đánh hắt xì người toàn bộ tập trung ở một cái góc nhỏ cùng khỏe mạnh thú nhân cách ly ra, phân phó Mộc Mộc cho bọn hắn nấu lui nhiệt chén thuốc. Suốt cả đêm, đông trạm tại con đường hẹp cái này một mặt, chỉ huy đi tới thú nhân, Tề Hằng không có vào sơn động, hắn cũng sẽ không đi vào.

Thẳng đến ngày hôm sau buổi chiều, Tề Hằng cùng A Lê mới xuất hiện tại chật vật trên đường, Đông đi lên chăm chú mà ôm lấy Tề Hằng, hai tay siết được Tề Hằng xương sườn đau nhức, hai người thật lâu không nói, có trời mới biết hắn có bao nhiêu sợ hãi mất đi hắn, khá tốt rơi xuống vũ cũng là thuận tiện hắn lưu trong chốc lát nước mắt. Hai người thân thể, bởi vì ôm, một chút thời gian liền do lạnh như băng trở nên ôn hòa.

"Mau trở lại sơn động sấy [nướng] sấy [nướng] a, Lam đưa qua súp nhân sâm ngài uống được đi à nha."

Mỹ kỳ tranh thủ thời gian khích lệ Tề Hằng bọn hắn đi vào, gặp A Lê cũng tốt tốt, trong nội tâm xem như buông xuống một khối đá lớn, Tuyết Nhạn còn ở bên trong chờ đâu.

"Uống được rồi, đi, chúng ta vào xem. Đông, chúng ta không có đồ ăn đi à nha?"

Tề Hằng suốt ngày quan tâm tộc nhân ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại, dọc theo con đường này tất cả mọi người vội vã chạy đi đều không có đi săn, chẳng qua là ngẫu nhiên ăn điểm này dự trữ lương thực, tính tính toán toán có lẽ tại hai ngày này ăn hết sạch rồi.

"Yên tâm đi, khắp núi động vật ngươi còn sợ không có đồ ăn."

Mỹ kỳ trêu ghẹo nói.

Thật đúng là khắp núi động vật, hướng Tước Sơn thượng đi tại trên con đường kia, thú nhân toàn bộ thông qua về sau, động vật vẫn chưa đi xong đâu, đồ ăn có lẽ không cần lo lắng rồi.

Sơn động phi thường lớn, mỗi lần sơn động có hai cái lối ra, thuận tiện chạy trốn, còn có thể thông gió, Tề Hằng đi vào bị sơn động rộng rãi rung động, cảm giác, cảm thấy cả tòa núi đều bị từ trung gian lấy hết rồi, sơn động độ cao rất cao nhìn ra khoảng chừng bảy tám mét, bên trong đã vào được nhiều như vậy thú nhân liếc nhìn sang vẫn đang lộ ra rất trống trải.

Đông quản lý không tệ, tất cả tộc dân vẫn là do bọn hắn nguyên lai tộc trưởng quản lý, phân phạm vi mà dàn xếp, nhìn thấy Tề Hằng cùng Đông đi vào sơn động, tất cả mọi người ngừng lại trong tay sự tình, đứng ở hai bên yên tĩnh về phía hai người hành lễ, yên lặng bên trong đều có chút sống sót sau tai nạn cảm động.

Mấy cái này sơn động xuất hiện, vừa vặn biểu thị Tề Hằng quyết đoán tính chính xác, nguyên lai mấy cái kêu gào lấy muốn tế tự Tộc Vu cũng đều tâm phục khẩu phục về phía Tề Hằng cùng đi về phía đông lễ.

Tề Hằng nguyên lai cũng không biết nơi này có lớn như vậy tị nạn nơi, xem như chó ngáp phải ruồi a, hắn chỉ là theo chân những động vật đi đi rồi, tại cự đại thiên tai trước mặt, rất nhiều động vật lựa chọn có thể so với nhân loại chính xác rất nhiều.

Mưa to chẳng phân biệt được ngày đêm dưới mặt đất nửa tháng lâu, bởi vì xử lý thoả đáng, tránh né kịp thời, toàn bộ Thiên Khôn Đại Lục thú nhân theo di chuyển đến định cư chỉ có hai cái tiểu ấu tể cùng ba cái lão thú nhân không có đính đến ở cảm mạo nóng lên, phát nhiệt qua đời, đây đã là thực hảo kết quả.

Băng vẫn luôn chưa có trở về, Diễm Minh cũng không nói chuyện, mỗi ngày ngơ ngác nhìn cửa ra vào, Tề Hằng mỗi ngày đều muốn trấn an nàng vài câu, nhưng chính hắn cũng biết, những thứ này làm ba ba ngôn ngữ không có có chỗ lợi gì, Tề Hằng mắt thấy nàng hốc mắt hãm sâu gầy gò xuống dưới, Diễm Minh trên người trên mặt đều tại gầy, liền lộ ra có một cái bộ vị đặc biệt rõ ràng mà xông ra:nổi bật đến, Tề Hằng đi ra phía trước có chút nghi ngờ hỏi: "Diễm Minh, ngươi có hay không cảm thấy gần nhất ở đâu không thoải mái?"

"Không có."

Tề Hằng đưa tay chỉ bụng của nàng: "Có thể hay không có ấu tể rồi hả?"

Diễm Minh Mộc Mộc mà cúi đầu nhìn về phía bụng của mình, một mực để ý, cái này bụng giống như đã đột đi ra, vài chục năm không có động tĩnh, Diễm Minh cùng băng đã sớm chết viên này muốn ấu tể tâm, có chút kinh ngạc nói: "Không thể nào!"

Diễm Minh nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve vài cái bụng của mình, thật đúng là như có ấu tể rồi, một lòng chậm rãi rất nhanh nhảy lên, thanh âm đều phát run: "Ta đi lại để cho Thất Hỉ a mỗ nhìn xem, có phải là thật hay không đã có!"

Tề Hằng gấp vội vươn tay đỡ lấy nàng, như vậy vội vàng hấp tấp đừng xảy ra sự cố mới tốt, băng không ở chỗ này nếu ở đây không biết cao hứng biết bao nhiêu, Tề Hằng đương Tộc Vu vài chục năm, xem qua hoài tể giống cái cùng Á Thú không ít, Diễm Minh cái này bụng nhìn xem như, nhưng hắn cũng không dám khẳng định, dù sao Diễm Minh muốn ấu tể đã muốn đã vài chục năm cũng không có động tĩnh rồi. vô hạn giỏi văn, đều ở tấn giang văn học thành "Đã có, tuyệt đối là đã có, Diễm Minh cái này ngươi có thể vui vẻ lên chút a, băng đã trở về, không biết cao hứng biết bao nhiêu."

Thất Hỉ a mỗ vui mừng mà đem đầu theo Diễm Minh trên bụng nâng lên, loại này mất đi bạn lữ tâm tình nàng có thể lý giải, khá tốt băng cho Diễm Minh lưu lại cái ấu tể, cuộc sống sau này trôi qua cũng có chút sức mạnh, ở đâu như mình bây giờ hai bàn tay trắng, còn sống cũng hiểu được không có ý gì, còn sống bất quá là vì còn sống.

Tại Thất Hỉ a mỗ trong nội tâm, bên ngoài khí hậu ác liệt như vậy, vượt qua nửa tháng chưa có trở về băng chỉ sợ là vĩnh viễn đều không về được, nhưng nàng biết rõ, Diễm Minh là sẽ không tiếp nhận như vậy một cái kết quả , liền như chính mình, tổng cảm thấy bạn lữ của mình cũng không có rời đi, giống như hắn chẳng qua là lạc đường chưa có trở về giống nhau.

"Đây chính là việc vui a, Diễm Minh, về sau cần phải vui vẻ lên chút, trong bụng Bảo Bảo muốn nhìn đến vui vẻ a mỗ, có phải hay không à?"

Mỹ kỳ một bên thay Diễm Minh cao hứng, một bên cũng đối với chính mình còn có thể có một ấu tể đã có hy vọng, năm đó, mình cũng như Diễm Minh bình thường, có chút rong huyết, kéo được lâu rồi liền một mực không có điều dưỡng tới đây, Diễm Minh so nàng năm đó còn muốn nghiêm nặng một chút, xem ra chính mình cùng Lam cũng là có hy vọng.

Mỹ kỳ an ủi Diễm Minh không đương nhìn sang Lam, Lam cũng vừa hảo ánh mắt sáng lóng lánh mà nhìn qua, hai người cũng không được tự nhiên mà đỏ mặt. Trong sơn động nhiều người, bọn hắn đã an tĩnh hơn nửa tháng rồi, năm nay muốn mang thai chỉ sợ không có hy vọng, đẳng sang năm thu hoạch quý cùng tuyết quý a.

Diễm Minh tại mọi người an ủi trung vẫn như cũ có chút chỉ ngây ngốc , nghĩ đến băng tâm ở bên trong một hồi bi thương, nghĩ đến ấu tể lại một trận vui mừng. Nếu là băng có thể bình an trở về, chứng kiến chính mình lại có một cái ấu tể, nên có bao nhiêu vui vẻ.

Năm đó mất đi tiểu bạch khuyết điểm rốt cục có thể đền bù đã trở về, thế nhưng là băng, băng ở nơi nào? Đại khối đại khối nước mắt theo khóe mắt chảy xuống, nàng biết mình có lẽ vui vẻ một điểm, có thể nàng không vui, ấu tể xuất hiện chỉ có thể làm cho nàng càng thêm không thể bỏ qua băng xa ngút ngàn dặm vô tin tức, nàng thậm chí bắt đầu trách tự trách mình lúc ấy không nên nghe băng , đi theo hắn đi thì tốt rồi, nhịn hơn nửa tháng rốt cục cũng nhịn không được nữa, tan vỡ bình thường mà khóc lớn lên.

Tề Hằng duỗi tay vịn chặt nàng, nàng lo lắng lâu như vậy, bị đè nén lâu như vậy, hôm nay khóc lên cũng tốt. Băng biết rõ núi lửa phun trào cùng địa chấn tin tức, theo lý thuyết sẽ phải không có việc gì, phàm là sự tình luôn luôn ngoài ý muốn, Tề Hằng cũng không dám đánh cược.

"Đến, ngồi ở chỗ nầy, hảo hảo khóc trong chốc lát, khóc xong sẽ vì ấu tể suy nghĩ rồi, luôn tâm tình không tốt đôi ấu tể khỏe mạnh là có ảnh hưởng . Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút xem, băng trở về trông thấy ngươi đem mình cùng ấu tể chiếu cố phải hảo hảo , có thể hay không rất vui vẻ? Nếu như nhìn hắn gặp ngươi gầy teo có thể hay không đau lòng? Hắn sẽ không trách ngươi chỉ biết tự trách, trách tự trách mình không tốt, không có đem ngươi cùng ấu tể chiếu cố tốt, băng thông minh như vậy nhất định không có việc gì, hắn sẽ chiếu cố tốt chính hắn, ngươi cũng muốn chiếu cố mình mới hảo."

Không biết Tề Hằng câu nào xúc động nàng, trong chốc lát công phu liền đừng khóc, tìm Tử Đằng a mỗ yếu điểm lông trắng tơ lụa tuyến dệt vải đi, nàng cấp cho ấu tể sớm chuẩn bị cho tốt quần áo, có chút việc làm cũng là tốt, tổng so mỗi ngày ngu ngơ lấy nghĩ ngợi lung tung cường.

Tước Sơn thượng động vật rất nhiều, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng đồ ăn thiếu vấn đề, các thú nhân chính là ngày cũng là không lo ăn mặc, Tề Hằng từng tại cửa ra vào trông thấy cao tráng cọp răng kiếm nhàn nhã mà từ bọn hắn cửa động đi qua, đi qua thời điểm, còn có thể quay đầu lại xem vài lần, cửa thú nhân sẽ cầm trong tay trường mâu tập thể nhắm ngay nó, đại khái nó cũng minh bạch các thú nhân không dễ chọc, hoặc là nó bái kiến các thú nhân dùng trường mâu săn bắn, vốn là tại nhàn nhã tản bộ nó trông thấy trường mâu sẽ rất nhanh chạy đi.

Tề Hằng mỗi lần đều có thể bị nó trêu chọc cười, xinh đẹp loại này cường tráng ưu nhã hổ tộc, không biết tại sao không thể hóa hình, nếu như có thể hóa hình, cái kia như thế nào phong tình.

Lại qua một tháng, bầu trời dần dần trong, phía đông Long Sơn bầu trời bên kia cũng dần dần do tối tăm mờ mịt trở nên xanh thẳm, Tước Sơn thượng những động vật đều lần lượt xuống núi, đã lâu tuyết rơi nhiều rốt cục bồng bềnh hạ xuống. Tề Hằng vẫn muốn quay về đi xem phòng ở thế nào, nhưng cái này Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa , hai bên đường đã không có thú nhân, cũng liền không ai bảo vệ con đường kia, trở về cũng thập phần bất tiện, dùng lúc ấy địa chấn cường độ, phòng ở hẳn là không có.

Không có phòng ở trở về cũng cũng không sao ý nghĩa, còn nữa Long Sơn ở dưới Thiên Khôn Hà đã toàn bộ kết băng, không có tồn lương thực, cũng không có Ngạc Thú, trở về cũng không có biện pháp sinh hoạt. Tề Hằng quyết định năm nay tuyết quý ngay tại Tước Sơn thượng vượt qua.

Trên núi động vật liên tiếp đi quang về sau, Bộ Lạc đồ ăn cũng chỉ còn lại có Ngạc Thú hạng nhất, dưới núi dưới vách đá trước mặt Ngạc Thú ngược lại đã trở thành thú nhân dự trữ lương thực, cùng long chân núi bất đồng, bên này mùa đông dù cho có tuyết rơi, dưới núi nước bởi vì cùng hải dương tương liên cũng sẽ không kết băng, chỉnh thể nhiệt độ cũng là phù hợp, toàn bộ tuyết quý không có đặc biệt khổ sở.

Nhìn xem dưới núi trong nước cuồn cuộn Ngạc Thú, Tề Hằng xúc động thật lâu, hắn nguyên lai còn muốn đem những này Ngạc Thú thanh lý sạch sẽ, đem Thiên Khôn Hà trở thành kênh đào sử dụng, hôm nay xem ra, những thứ này Ngạc Thú tại đặc thù thời gian chính là thú nhân sinh tồn bảo đảm.

Vì hậu thế, hắn không có ý định di chuyển chúng, còn muốn tận lực bảo trì chúng số lượng.

Đầu xuân về sau, trùng trùng điệp điệp hồi trình thú người đã không có lúc đến hốt hoảng, Tề Hằng lại để cho Lam mang theo lực đám người đi đầu một bước, dẫn theo đại bộ phận thú nhân sớm trở về tu kiến phòng ở, Đông cùng Tề Hằng liền dẫn theo còn dư lại giống cái, Á Thú, còn có ấu tể, chậm chạp đi trở về.

Trên đường đi ngổn ngang lộn xộn tại tâm động đất ngã xuống đại thụ lại lần nữa tại gốc phát ra chồi, trường giác thú quần tại dọn trở lại, chim di trú tại dọn trở lại, Ngạc Thú đã ở hồi du, khắp nơi sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Diễm Minh bụng không nhỏ, Tề Hằng một mực chiếu cố nàng: "Đợi đi trở về, nhìn xem cái lối đi kia còn có thể không thể mở ra, có thể mở ra, ta liền qua đi xem, có lẽ băng so với chúng ta tốc độ nhanh, nói không chừng đã ở bên kia chờ chúng ta rồi."

"Ừ, hảo."

Diễm Minh nghiêm chỉnh cái tuyết quý cố gắng ăn được uống hảo, không thèm nghĩ nữa băng, tựa như Tề Hằng nói, nếu như mình không có đem chính mình chiếu cố tốt, băng sẽ rất tự trách. Huống chi bây giờ còn có ấu tể, băng không tại, tự ngươi nói cái gì cũng phải đem ấu tể chiếu cố tốt mới được.

Tề Hằng quay đầu đi trên mặt dáng tươi cười dần dần biến mất trở nên mê mang, thời điểm ra đi vội vàng, Đạt Gia cùng băng chỗ đó đều lộn xộn một mảnh, cũng không biết bọn hắn có thể hay không ứng phó qua được đến. Đạt Gia khá tốt, có hải tộc làm hậu thuẫn, không có nguy hiểm gì , thế nhưng là băng, hết thảy đều chỉ có thể dựa vào chính hắn đi tranh thủ.

Chỉ sợ tiểu bạch không có dễ đối phó như vậy, Tề Hằng nhíu nhíu mày, tên kia thậm chí là nguy hiểm đấy!

Đệ 82 chương chung kết chương

Bộ Lạc xây dựng lại rất nhanh tự động, ngoại trừ long chân núi cái kia Bộ Lạc hoàn toàn bị phá hủy, ở vào mặt khác tuyên chỉ？ Bộ Lạc chỉ cần hơi chút tu sửa tu sửa có thể tiếp tục ở, bởi như vậy tiết kiệm thật nhiều người lực vật lực.

Mùa xuân thời gian ngắn ngủi, các thú nhân vội vàng bắt còn sống động vật chậm rãi khôi phục nuôi dưỡng, giống cái cùng Á Thú đám bọn họ gieo trồng rau quả, tím cây. Không giống với tím cây, cây bánh mì thú nhân cũng có thể ăn, tại tâm động đất tổn thất không ít bánh mì cây, Lam cũng dẫn người từ bờ biển đem cây giống chở tới đây, từng cái bổ sung.

Đẳng trong bộ lạc hết thảy an bài thỏa đáng đi về hướng quỹ đạo, Đông cùng Tề Hằng mang lên Lam, Viêm, lực, dũng đẳng thú nhân lại một lần nữa đi vào cái kia quạt đi thông Thần Tuyền Đại Lục trước cửa, sơn động đã sụp, các thú nhân thanh lý vài ngày, mới đem cánh cửa kia một lần nữa tìm ra, Tề Hằng không có mang lên Diễm Minh, vạn nhất băng tình huống không tốt, vì Diễm Minh trong bụng băng huyết mạch, hắn cũng không thể khiến Diễm Minh hiện tại biết rõ.

Cửa không có hư hao, khả năng có chút sai chỗ, dũng đè lên tay cầm thật lâu mới mở ra, lối đi này công nghệ rất rắn chắc, muốn không phải là thông đạo tuyên chỉ？ rất đặc thù, bên trong bụi bặm đại hơi có chút, nhưng không có hư hao dấu vết.

Đi đến phần cuối thời điểm, bọn hắn phát hiện mặt khác một mặt cửa mở không ra rồi, Tề Hằng tiến lên cẩn thận kiểm tra đại môn tình huống, nghe thấy mặt khác tiếng nói chuyện: "Chính là trong chỗ này, ta nhớ được, làm sao sẽ không thấy, ngươi lại đào một đào nha."

Đây là Thần Hi thanh âm.

"Đừng nóng vội, đừng nóng vội, cẩn thận trong bụng ấu tể, bọn hắn đang cố gắng đào đâu!"

Đây là Đạt Gia.

"Như thế nào đào lâu như vậy còn không phát hiện cửa?"

"Rất nhanh, ta nhớ được sâu như vậy có lẽ không sai biệt lắm."

"Ngươi nói ta A Phụ A Mỗ bọn hắn sẽ không có việc gì?"

"Không có việc gì, bọn hắn thông minh dũng cảm, cái gì nan đề đều khó không được bọn hắn."

Tề Hằng hưng phấn mà kêu vài tiếng: "Thần Hi!"

"Đều dừng lại, đừng lên tiếng, ta giống như nghe thấy có người bảo ta."

"Thần Hi!"

"A mỗ, a mỗ, là ta a mỗ, nhanh đào, tại cái phương hướng này."

Đối diện an tĩnh một lúc sau Thần Hi mang theo thanh âm nức nở theo bên kia truyền đến, làm hại Tề Hằng nước mắt cũng lập tức không bị khống chế : "Thần Hi, đừng nóng vội, đừng nóng vội a, a mỗ rất an toàn, ngươi A Phụ cũng thực hảo."

Tề Hằng giờ phút này thậm chí có chút hối hận đem Thần Hi gả cho Đạt Gia rồi, nếu là gả cho trong bộ lạc thú nhân, mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy mặt, hẳn là hảo.

Đạt Gia ngồi trên Thiên Xà Tộc vương vị về sau, dẫn đầu tộc nhân vững vàng mà vượt qua lần này nguy cơ, cái này vì hắn tích góp từng tí một không ít người khí, hắn vị trí này xem như ngồi vững vàng rồi. Thiên Lang Tộc tại núi lửa phun trào có hại khí thể thời điểm một đường theo cơn gió hướng hướng tây phi, trên đường tổn thất không ít ấu tể, giống cái cùng thú nhân, nguyên khí đại thương, trải qua lần này kiếp nạn, các thú nhân đều càng thêm quý trọng cuộc sống yên tĩnh, không người nào nguyện ý lại vì những cái...kia vô vị danh lợi để ý.

Có một người ngoại trừ, cái kia chính là tiểu bạch, Thiên Hổ Tộc đại đa số tộc nhân hướng vào băng với tư cách bổ nhiệm mới thủ lĩnh, hơn nữa Tộc Vu đôi băng đại lực ủng hộ, trục xuất không chịu nghe mệnh vũ cùng Ngọc Khuyết, toàn bộ Thiên Hổ Tộc rất nhanh liền khôi phục được thống nhất trạng thái, chỉ có tiểu bạch, Lão Tộc Vu không có cách nào vượt qua băng đi xử trí, đó là băng ấu tể, nàng không tốt vụng trộm xử trí.

"Ngài nói, bọn hắn đi Thần Tuyền rồi hả?"

"Nói vô ích, hắn biết rõ Long Tắc Tây di thể ở nơi nào, ta khuyên qua băng rồi, ta cảm thấy được bạch không thể tin, nhưng hắn tin tưởng bạch."

"Ngài nói bọn hắn buổi sáng hôm nay đi Thần Tuyền?"

"Đúng đấy "

"Ngài không sợ băng ra ngoài ý muốn sao?"

"Ai! Băng quá mức mềm lòng, vậy đại khái cùng hắn sinh trưởng hoàn cảnh có quan hệ. Nếu như hắn chưa có trở về, như vậy hết thảy đều là thú ý chỉ của thần, ta cũng không có cách nào."

Lão Tộc Vu thần sắc cô đơn mà ngu ngơ chỉ chốc lát: "Tựa như Long Tắc Tây. . ."

Nàng không có tiếp tục nói hết, một cái tên đằng sau tóm tắt nhiều ít tiếc nuối cùng tiếc hận.

Nếu như nói bọn họ là buổi sáng hôm nay thượng Long Sơn hiện tại truy có lẽ còn có thể đuổi theo bọn hắn, bạch có cánh băng không có, chạy trốn tổng so bay lượn muốn chậm một chút.

Thần Hi ở lại nơi trú quân, Đạt Gia lưng cõng Tề Hằng, mặt khác hai cái Thiên Hổ Tộc thú nhân lưng cõng Đông cùng Viêm, Lam chính mình phi, cùng nhau lên Long Sơn, Tề Hằng suy đoán cái gọi là Thần Tuyền có lẽ tựa như thiên trì giống nhau tại miệng núi lửa ao, hôm nay núi lửa vừa mới phun trào qua, nơi đó có thiên trì, bạch chuyến này chỉ sợ dụng tâm hiểm ác. Vì Diễm Minh, cũng phải đem băng hoàn hảo địa mang về đến.

"Đạt Gia, ngươi có thể nhanh lên nữa sao?"

"Có thể, bất quá nói như vậy, những người khác liền theo không kịp chúng ta."

"Không có sao "

Tề Hằng kéo chặt trên lưng cung cùng mũi tên, nằm phục người xuống.

"Chúng ta đi trước."

Đạt Gia dần dần gia tốc, gió thổi được Tề Hằng con mắt đều không mở ra được rồi, mặt khác mấy cái thú nhân rất nhanh bị rơi vào rất xa.

"Xem, đường kia dấu chân, phải là băng , chúng ta theo dấu chân truy."

"Hảo."

Đạt Gia nói xong lại một lần nữa nhanh hơn tốc độ.

Cao cao trên vách đá, bạch mở ra cực lớn hai cánh ngăn cản đang không có đám mây vật che chắn chướng mắt dưới ánh mặt trời như là nửa trắng nửa đen ma quỷ, chỉ thấy hắn từ trên không trung nhanh chóng hướng phía dưới bay đi, hét lớn một tiếng, nơi xa lưng núi liền có trắng như tuyết tuyết đọng lăn ra đây. Tề Hằng căng thẳng trong lòng, hắn vô ý thức mà đã cảm thấy cái kia trên vách núi nhất định bới ra lấy đau khổ giãy dụa băng.

"Nhanh, nhanh đi vách núi bên kia tiếp người."

Đạt Gia mạnh mà chuyển hướng, Tề Hằng thiếu chút nữa bị hắn bỏ rơi đi. Mở ra bị gió thổi được khóe mắt rơi lệ con mắt, Tề Hằng tận lực ổn ổn thân thể, rút ra một mũi tên đến, giống như trăm ngàn lần luyện tập giống nhau, hướng về bạch bắn xuyên qua, "Xem mũi tên."

Bạch mắt thấy có người tới đây, muốn tại người trước khi đến nhanh lên giải quyết xong băng, không nghĩ tới đối phương phi hành tốc độ nhanh như vậy, cuống quít né tránh mũi tên công kích, cái kia đạo kim sắc tia chớp, đem đọng ở trên vách đá băng vững vàng mà nhắc tới đặt ở địa phương an toàn. Băng cổ xuống nhỏ giọt huyết. Trên người cọng lông rất mất trật tự, xem ra hai người vừa mới đã tiến hành một hồi solo.

"Như thế nào? Chính mình đánh không lại ta tìm cứu binh đến hỗ trợ sao?"

"Chính thức anh hùng không phải dùng vũ lực phục người ."

"Ngươi đã đến rồi? Ta chính muốn đi tìm còn ngươi, ngươi có lẽ đứng ở ta bên này a, dù sao chúng ta đều cũng có bí mật người."

Dùng Tề Hằng giờ này ngày này tại Thiên Khôn Đại Lục địa vị, tại Thần Tuyền Đại Lục ảnh hưởng, căn bản cũng không sợ hắn bất cứ uy hiếp gì.

"Ta vĩnh viễn đều là đứng ở băng bên này người."

"Ngươi không sợ ta vạch trần bí mật của ngươi sao?"

"Ngươi có thể thử nhìn một chút, xem có bao nhiêu người tin tưởng ngươi, lại có bao nhiêu người tin tưởng ta."

Bạch mặt bởi vì tức giận mà trở nên có chút vặn vẹo.

"Ai cho các ngươi tới, đều cút về, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục là của ta."

Hô xong, bạch nhắc tới vũ khí trong tay hướng về phía băng lao đến. Băng vẫn còn miệng lớn thở phì phò, Đạt Gia đem Tề Hằng đặt ở băng bên cạnh bay qua đi ứng chiến, bởi vì trong tay không có vũ khí, nhất thời đều là bạch tại tiến công, Đạt Gia tại né tránh.

"Làm sao vậy rùa đen rút đầu, giữa chúng ta quyết đấu, ngươi tìm người khác tới hỗ trợ? Ngươi có tài đức gì đoạt vị trí của ta?"

"Tiểu bạch, ngươi hãy nghe ta nói, ta chỉ là tạm thay Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng, chỉ cần ngươi lớn lên, A Phụ có thể đem vị trí tặng cho ngươi."

"Ngươi cũng không phải là ta A Phụ, ta cũng không cần ngươi tới lại để cho, ta muốn đồ vật ta tự mình tới đoạt."

Băng nhớ tới Tộc Vu lời mà nói..., dù cho băng không chấp nhận tộc trưởng vị, vị trí này cũng không thể nào là bạch , hắn làm việc xúc động, hiếu thắng, không để ý và hậu quả, ít nhất bây giờ còn không thể đảm nhiệm tộc trưởng vị trí, có lẽ băng tự mình bồi dưỡng một chút, đợi một thời gian, có thể thành tài cũng nói không chừng. Nếu không, chỉ có thể trục xuất.

Liền trên thể hình mà nói, hai người tương xứng, bạch thắng tại có vũ khí, mà Đạt Gia thắng tại tốc độ nhanh, thời gian ngắn khó có thể phân ra thắng bại, bạch ra tay ác độc, từng chiêu tàn nhẫn trí mạng, thời gian hơi chút thêm chút, Đạt Gia trên người thì có thật nhỏ lỗ hổng, từng giọt một màu vàng huyết dịch theo Đạt Gia bay nhanh động tác bị vung ra đến, Tề Hằng thật sự là thụ đủ hắn, đáp khởi trong tay cung tiễn nhắm trúng tiểu bạch.

"Không được, cầu ngài."

Băng một nắm chặt Tề Hằng cung.

"Yên tâm, không nên mạng của hắn. Tin tưởng ta."

Băng thoáng có chút chần chờ, nhưng là thả tay.

"Bạch, xem mũi tên."

Bạch vội vàng trở lại tránh né, Đạt Gia thừa cơ đại lực vung ra đuôi rắn, đem bạch chặn ngang vung bay ra ngoài.

Bịch một tiếng, bạch rơi xuống nơi xa trong ao.

"Không tốt, tiểu bạch rớt xuống Thần Tuyền ở bên trong rồi."

Ba người vội vàng đuổi đi qua. Tiểu bạch trong nước vùng vẫy vài cái liền trầm xuống, hiển nhiên hắn không biết bơi lặn. Băng không hề nghĩ ngợi liền nhảy xuống.

"Băng, hắn hình thể quá lớn, ngươi cứu không được hắn, Diễm Minh hoài tể rồi."

Tề Hằng muốn cho băng bận tâm đến Diễm Minh cũng đừng đi xuống.

Băng bơi hướng tiểu bạch trên đường hơi chút dừng lại một chút, quay đầu lại muốn cùng Tề Hằng nói cái gì lại cũng không nói ra miệng, lặn xuống nước đi.

Toàn bộ Thần Tuyền thanh tịnh được phảng phất thấy đáy, nhìn qua băng khoảng cách bạch rất gần, nhưng lần lượt thò tay chính là bắt không được hắn. Bạch vẫn là thú hình, thân hình cực lớn, chỉ dựa vào băng khẳng định kéo không được. Thời gian dần qua Bạch và băng rơi đã đến ánh mặt trời chiếu không đến chiều sâu.

"Đạt Gia. . ."

"Ta xuống dưới."

"Chờ một chút. . ."

Tề Hằng kéo lại Đạt Gia, Long Sơn đỉnh băng tuyết bao trùm, cái này nhãn tuyền nước không có kết băng, lại cũng không có toát ra hơi nước, nhìn qua rất là quái dị. Băng trong nước du ngoạn lặn rất dễ dàng rút gân , không thể vì một cái bạch hi sinh hai người khác.

"Thứ nhất, nhất định phải trước cam đoan an toàn của mình. Thứ hai, nếu như khả năng, cùng băng cùng một chỗ cứu bạch, nếu như không có khả năng, đem băng kéo lên thì tốt rồi."

"Hảo."

Đạt Gia thu hồi cánh cũng nhảy xuống nước, dùng xà hình hướng đáy nước bơi đi.

Tề Hằng chờ đợi thời điểm Đông đám người rốt cục đuổi theo tới.

"Nếu không ta đi xuống xem một chút?"

"Đừng đi, chờ một chút."

Tề Hằng trong nội tâm không có ngọn nguồn, hắn đã bắt đầu hối hận lại để cho Đạt Gia cùng đi theo rồi, làm sao có thể còn để cho người khác xuống nước.

Thời gian từng phút từng giây mà đi qua, mỗi lần nháy thoáng một phát con mắt thời gian đều lộ ra đặc biệt gian nan. Rốt cục, trong nước bắt đầu xuất hiện màu vàng phản quang.

"Là Đạt Gia, nhất định là Đạt Gia, hắn lên đây."

Màu vàng càng ngày càng rõ ràng, quả nhiên là Đạt Gia lên đây, trên tay của hắn còn dắt lấy băng. Nhìn qua băng đã mất đi ý thức rồi, nhưng tay của hắn vẫn như cũ nắm thật chặc bạch cánh.

"Ta xuống dưới."

"Ta cũng đi."

Đông cùng Viêm lần lượt nhảy xuống, trợ giúp Đạt Gia đem đã không có hô hấp hai cái kéo đi lên.

Tề Hằng vọt tới băng bên kia, lại để cho hai cái hổ tộc thú nhân hỗ trợ nâng lên phần eo, khiến cho hắn đầu hướng xuống, có quy luật mà kìm băng phần lưng, lại để cho hắn đem nước nhổ ra. Nhổ ra nhiều lần, băng đại lực ho khan vì vài tiếng, thở gấp thượng khí đến.

Tề Hằng lúc này mới đi đến tiểu bạch bên người, đồng dạng phương pháp cho hắn lách vào sạch sẽ nước, đồng dạng tiểu bạch cũng kịch liệt mà ho khan vài tiếng thở gấp qua khí đến.

Có thể tiểu tử kia vũ khí vẫn như cũ chăm chú mà nắm ở trong tay, vừa mới tỉnh táo lại gặp Tề Hằng tại bên người, nhắc tới kiếm trong tay đâm về Tề Hằng.

Băng tỉnh lại về sau một mực chú ý Tề Hằng cùng tiểu bạch, phảng phất bị kích phát tiềm lực giống nhau, so tất cả mọi người nhanh mà tiến lên đem bạch một cước đá văng.

Băng nhìn xem bạch, ánh mắt lạnh như băng mà dứt khoát.

"Ngươi bị khu trục rồi, bạch, từ nay về sau, không cho phép bước vào Thiên Hổ Tộc cùng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục."

"Thiên Xà Tộc cũng không chào đón ngươi."

Tay không thượng kiếm tuột xuống, quay người thất tha thất thểu mà thẳng bước đi, hắn hiểu được mình đã triệt để thua!

Băng thật lâu mà nhìn bạch bóng lưng, hắn luôn luôn thiện tâm, biết rõ bị khu trục thú nhân kết cục, thế nhưng là, bạch va chạm vào hắn thân là thú nhân điểm mấu chốt. Đây là hắn với tư cách thượng vị giả lần thứ nhất trục xuất thú nhân, người nọ còn là chính mình ấu tể, nhất thời trong nội tâm không biết cái gì tư vị.

Băng sau này trở về, lặng yên đem bạch ấu tể ưu nuôi dưỡng tại bên người, tại hai mươi năm về sau, đem Thiên Hổ Tộc tộc trưởng vị truyền cho ưu.

Tại Đạt Gia, băng cùng Đông cùng Tề Hằng thúc đẩy xuống, Thần Tuyền Đại Lục cùng Thiên Khôn Đại Lục vững vàng nối, nối tiếp, một số năm về sau, hải tộc cũng gia nhập tiến đến.

Hai phiến đại lục thú nhân càng ngày càng nhiều, thú người đã chưa đủ tại lấy vật đổi vật, buôn bán hành vi càng ngày càng rõ ràng thời điểm, Tề Hằng dùng bạch lưu lại chế tạo kỹ thuật phát hành thú nhân thế giới nhóm đầu tiên tiền.

Không có trong tưởng tượng bất luận cái gì khó khăn, tiền phổ biến vô cùng dễ dàng, rất nhanh, tiền liền chế tạo nhóm thứ hai, nhóm thứ ba. . . Tề Hằng muốn kiến thiết một cái hài hòa buôn bán đế quốc mộng tưởng lúc này thực hiện.

Đi ở trong rừng trên đường nhỏ, Tề Hằng vịn nhô lên đến bụng mắt liếc Đông, đều nhiều hơn đại tuổi rồi còn muốn ấu tể, hắn thời gian thật dài đều không có ý tứ nhìn tiểu tôn tử rồi!

Đông nở nụ cười hàm hậu hai tiếng, mỹ kỳ cùng Diễm Minh các nàng đều lại có, làm sao lại Tề Hằng như vậy thẹn thùng, ban ngày không chịu đi ra tản bộ, hiện tại đã chạng vạng tối, tính tính toán toán niên kỷ, các nàng đều so Tề Hằng đại đâu!

"Tộc trưởng Tộc Vu, các ngươi đi ra tản bộ á!" "Ai, sớm cũng không phải là tộc trường, thoái vị rầu~!" "Gọi nhiều năm như vậy cũng đã quen rồi, còn gọi như vậy a, ta có việc đi trước một bước á!" "Ngươi đi giúp a, chúng ta đi đi trở về đi." "Xem, nhiều mất mặt!"Tề Hằng nhăn nhó nói.

"Không mất mặt, bọn hắn hâm mộ chúng ta còn không kịp đâu! Ngươi nói sẽ là cái tiểu thú nhân vẫn là tiểu thư tính?"Tề Hằng sờ lên bụng, "Đại khái là cái tiểu thư tính a, như vậy nghe lời, không làm khó người." "Vậy thật tốt quá, lúc này cũng không thể làm cho nàng gả cho tộc trường, liền nuôi dưỡng tại bên người, gả gần một điểm." "Ừ "Nhớ tới gả cho Đạt Gia Thần Hi còn có gả cho ưu Hân Hân, các nàng thật đúng là rất lâu chưa có trở về nhà.

Con gái vẫn là giữ ở bên người tốt nhất!

Chính văn xong.

Đệ 83 chương phiên ngoại tiểu bạch, không thích bạch tiểu thiên sứ không nên mở ra rồi

Ưu nói, loại này rất nhiều người sinh hoạt chung một chỗ địa phương gọi Bộ Lạc. Trở lại Bộ Lạc sinh hoạt hắn rất vui vẻ, thế nhưng là ta không vui, trong bộ lạc ấu tể đều hóa hình, chỉ có ta sẽ không, trong bộ lạc ấu tể đều có A Phụ cùng a mỗ, thế nhưng là ta không có.

Ta hỏi ưu hắn có phải là của ta hay không A Phụ, hắn nói hắn không phải, ta hỏi hắn của ta A Phụ A Mỗ ở nơi nào, hắn nói hắn không biết. Ta rất tức giận, có thể là căn bản sẽ không nhân để ý ta sinh không tức giận, ta nghĩ để cho người khác chú ý ta, nhưng ngoại trừ ưu, những người khác tựa như căn bản nhìn không thấy ta.

Ta không rõ vì sao chỉ có ta không giống với, vì sao người khác đều có đồ vật ta không có, ta nghe thấy bọn họ nói cái gì tàn tật, thời gian dần qua ta hiểu được tàn tật ý nghĩa, ta hận chính mình không thể hóa hình thân thể, hận vứt bỏ của ta A Phụ A Mỗ, ta hận bọn hắn vì cái gì đem ta sinh ra đến.

Bởi vì không thể hóa hình, không có ấu tể nguyện ý cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa, bọn hắn nói ta không phải giống đực cũng không phải Á Thú là quái vật, bởi vì không thể hóa hình ta cũng không có thể cùng tiểu thú nhân cùng một chỗ học tập bắt con mồi, nhân hình động tác quá chậm, còn dễ dàng phát ra âm thanh, bọn hắn cũng không muốn cùng ta tổ đội, đối với ngươi cũng không muốn cùng Á Thú cùng đi ra nhặt tím khoai, ta cảm thấy được đặc biệt mất mặt, ta rõ ràng là cái thú nhân, sống được còn không bằng một cái Á Thú.

A Phụ A Mỗ vì cái gì không trực tiếp đem ta tạo ra một cái có thể hóa hình thú nhân đâu rồi, mười hai tuổi năm đó ta thậm chí không muốn sống chăng, ta nhảy tới đại giác [góc] ngưu trước mặt, ý định khiến nó đâm chết ta. Là ưu, ưu không muốn sống giống nhau mà đem ta cứu trở về đến, trông thấy đổ máu hắn ta đã hối hận, ta không thèm để ý người có ở đấy không hồ ta lại có quan hệ gì, chỉ cần ta để ý người đang hồ ta như vậy đủ rồi.

Từ đó về sau, ta vì ưu còn sống. Ta không hề để ý mặt khác thú nhân ánh mắt, cũng không thèm để ý ấu tể đám bọn chúng cười nhạo, tuyết quý rất khó khăn qua, chỉ dựa vào ưu một người, có như vậy mấy lần ta đều cảm giác mình muốn chết đói tại tuyết quý rồi, không nghĩ tới mỗi lần đều chống được mùa xuân đến.

Mỗi lần đến thu hoạch quý, ta đều dốc sức liều mạng mà thu thập đồ ăn, ngoại trừ tím cây còn dốc sức liều mạng mà thu thập quả dại, thú nhân ăn tím cây cùng quả dại, thân thể sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng không thoải mái, thế nhưng là ta cùng ưu nói, ta ăn hết không có việc gì, tận lực đem thịt lưu cho hắn ăn, hắn không tin lời của ta, mỗi lần đều càng làm thịt nhường cho ta, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, vậy thì thật là một đoạn lòng chua xót lại hạnh phúc thời gian.

Ta còn học trảo loại nhỏ con mồi, ta biết mình động tác so người khác ngốc, so người khác chạy chậm, vậy thì thế nào, ta căn bản không quan tâm người khác cái nhìn, ta chỉ cần mình cùng ưu hảo hảo còn sống.

Hàng năm tuyết quý lúc trước đều có hảo tâm a mỗ dùng thịt cùng ta đổi tím cây, ta biết rõ các nàng chẳng qua là tâm địa tốt, rốt cục dần dần cảm nhận được Bộ Lạc thiện ý, nguyên lai chỉ cần cố gắng sinh hoạt liền cũng tìm được chú ý. Nếu như sinh hoạt một mực tiếp tục như vậy, có lẽ ta cũng có thể chậm rãi dung nhập Bộ Lạc.

Một năm kia ta 14, có một cái giống cái vừa ý hắn, ta biết rõ, một mực biết rõ ưu hảo, ta cho rằng chỉ có ta một người có thể chứng kiến hắn hảo, không nghĩ tới những người khác cũng thấy được. Ta rất tức giận, vụng trộm chạy tới uy hiếp cái kia giống cái, ưu biết rõ về sau hung hăng mà đánh cho ta dừng lại, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không bỏ được đánh ta, hắn nhất định cũng ưa thích cái kia giống cái, ta cảm giác mình muốn nổi điên.

Ngoại trừ ưu, ta hai bàn tay trắng, hiện tại liền hắn ta đều muốn đã mất đi, ta lại bắt đầu không hảo hảo sinh sống, mỗi ngày ở bên ngoài chơi đùa đến đã khuya, một lúc mới bắt đầu ưu vẫn là thường xuyên ra tới tìm ta , điều này làm cho ta thật cao hứng, nhưng dần dần hắn sẽ không tới tìm ta nữa, hắn thậm chí để cho ta lăn.

Cút thì cút, ta muốn cho hắn hiểu được, không có hắn ta giống nhau có thể qua rất khá, thậm chí so cùng hắn cùng một chỗ thời điểm còn tốt hơn, ta muốn cho hắn hối hận, chờ hắn sau này già rồi, sinh sống không nổi thời điểm, khóc rống chảy nước mắt mà tới tìm ta tha thứ hắn.

Ta bắt đầu đi theo Hắc Xà làm việc, ta biết rõ ưu chán ghét Hắc Xà, đối với ngươi càng muốn cùng Hắc Xà cùng một chỗ. Đây là ta ngắn ngủi đích nhân sinh cuộc sống chính giữa làm ra rất hối hận sự tình.

Ngày đó ta theo Ưng Thú Nhân đi ra ngoài hướng mặt khác Bộ Lạc thúc muốn cống phẩm, theo Ưng Thú Nhân trên lưng nhảy xuống thời điểm ngoài ý muốn té gảy chân, ta biết rõ nhân sinh của ta đã xong, vốn chính là tàn tật thân thể, hôm nay còn muốn tàn tật triệt để, ta cái kia lại để cho ưu hối hận trở về cầu ta tha thứ giấc mộng của hắn triệt để nát, bọn hắn định đem ta ném đi, một cái hổ tộc thú nhân nói hắn có biện pháp chữa cho tốt chân của ta.

Khi ta nhìn thấy cái kia cùng ta lớn lên giống nhau như đúc con mắt giống cái, còn có cái kia cùng ta màu tóc giống nhau thú nhân, trong lòng của ta hôn mê rồi, theo trên người bọn họ ta cảm thấy huyết mạch thần kỳ. Đêm đó ta một đêm không ngủ, vẫn luôn muốn khóc, không ngớt ta nghĩ khóc, bọn hắn cũng giống nhau, ta nghe thấy được cái kia giống cái tiếng khóc, không biết như thế nào , trong nội tâm hảo bực bội.

Bọn hắn có ôn hòa phòng ở, có sung túc đồ ăn, có thể bọn hắn vì cái gì vứt bỏ ta, ta hận bọn hắn. Ta thậm chí muốn sớm chút dưỡng tốt tổn thương, trở về hướng Hắc Xà báo cáo, nơi này có một cái rất không tệ Bộ Lạc, ta muốn để cho bọn họ đã bị trừng phạt, đây là vứt bỏ của ta trừng phạt.

Cái kia giống cái gọi Diễm Minh, nàng mỗi ngày đều len lén nhìn xem ta, ta biết rõ, nàng cho ta làm hảo mấy bộ y phục, loại này y phục mặc lấy so da thú thoải mái hơn, đối với ngươi sẽ không cảm kích nàng , đây là nàng phải làm , băng mỗi ngày đều sẽ giúp chà mẹ nó giặt rửa thân thể, uy ta ăn chén thuốc, quan sát miệng vết thương của ta, ta cũng sẽ không cảm kích hắn, đây là bọn hắn thiếu nợ của ta.

Ngày trôi qua thật là ấm áp, có đôi khi ta nhịn không được sẽ nhớ, nếu như bọn hắn không có đem ta ném đi, như vậy ta có thể hay không một mực sinh hoạt tại loại này ôn hòa ở bên trong, nhưng loại ý nghĩ này rất nhanh đã bị chính mình hủy bỏ, nếu như như vậy, ta không thể nhận thức ưu rồi. Không thể để cho ưu biết rõ sự hiện hữu của bọn hắn, nếu như ưu đã biết, hắn nhất định sẽ cùng cái kia giống cái kết bạn không quan tâm ta rồi, không có khả năng lại để cho chuyện như vậy phát sinh.

Đẳng chân của ta tốt rồi, ta muốn đem ưu mang đi, mặc kệ hắn có nguyện ý hay không, nếu như không muốn ta đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu, chúng ta quay về tuyết sơn, tại trên tuyết sơn sinh hoạt so tại trong bộ lạc tốt hơn nhiều.

Nhưng sự tình phát triển không có dựa theo kế hoạch của ta đi, ưu không thấy, ta trở lại Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc tìm rất lâu đều không có tìm được ưu, Bạch Hổ Bộ Lạc trở nên thật kỳ quái, nguyên lai tộc trưởng không không thấy, Hắc Xà ngồi trên tộc trưởng vị, những cái...kia giống cái cùng Á Thú đều bị giam tại hậu sơn trong sơn động, thiệt nhiều thú nhân trở nên thật kỳ quái, không hề đi săn, không hề bình thường ăn cái gì, đều tại cướp ăn một loại cây cỏ, ta rất sợ hãi, ta không dám đi tìm Hắc Xà, một mực núp trong bóng tối chậm rãi tìm kiếm ưu.

Thẳng đến có một ngày buổi tối ta rốt cục nhìn thấy ưu, cứ việc:cho dù biến hóa của hắn lớn như vậy, ta cũng biết rõ cái kia chính là ưu, ta từ một nơi bí mật gần đó sợ hãi thẳng phát run, ta muốn đem hắn cứu ra, ta muốn mang hắn đi, từ đó về sau, ta một mực ở tìm cơ hội đem ưu mang đi, có thể hắn không biết ta, mỗi lần tới gần hắn, hắn đều ý đồ ăn tươi ta, ta không có hắn khí lực đại, ta mang không đi hắn.

Ngày đó, Triêu Dương Bộ Lạc đã đến thật nhiều người, ta nhìn thấy băng dũng cảm mà cùng Hắc Xà solo, không chỉ là hắn, tất cả thú nhân này dũng cảm mà cùng Hắc Xà chiến đấu, có lẽ là A Phụ hành vi khích lệ vào ta, đúng vậy, tại thời khắc này, ta nhận thức rơi xuống hắn. A Phụ thú hình so sở có Lục Địa Thú Nhân cũng phải lớn hơn, nhìn qua rất uy phong, một khắc này ta là có như vậy A Phụ tự hào.

Ta đột nhiên cảm giác được ý chí chiến đấu tràn đầy, cũng muốn như vậy cùng bọn họ giống nhau chiến đấu, sau đó, ta nhìn thấy ngã xuống A Phụ cùng bị đánh bay Diễm Minh, đó là ta a mỗ, tên hỗn đản này, chẳng lẽ không ai có thể đánh bại hắn sao, hắn muốn, hắn muốn đem của ta A Phụ cùng a mỗ cũng biến thành ưu như vậy sao, giống cái như vậy mảnh mai, không biết a mỗ còn có thể hay không còn sống.

Phẫn nộ giống như đem đại hỏa đem toàn thân của ta đốt lên, ta cảm giác mình tràn đầy lực lượng, muốn như A Phụ A Mỗ như vậy, dù cho không có phần thắng, cũng phải nỗ lực đả đảo hắn. Ta cảm giác được toàn thân huyết dịch đều hướng trên đầu hướng trên lưng tuôn, một khắc này, ta chỉ muốn ngửa mặt lên trời hét lớn một tiếng, trên thực tế ta cũng làm như vậy, tại nhảy đi xuống một khắc này, ta rốt cuộc hiểu rõ như thế nào biến thân.

Trong nháy mắt phảng phất ta lúc trước gặp tất cả cực khổ tại thời khắc này đều biến thành đáng giá, ta thấy được trong mắt mọi người kinh ngạc, còn có Hắc Xà sợ hãi, hắn là sợ ta đấy, hắn dĩ nhiên là sợ ta đấy, hắn nhất định không có nhận ra ta đến, trước kia nhìn hắn hướng ánh mắt của ta không phải như thế. Nhớ tới ta quan tâm người bởi vì hắn mà toàn bộ thay đổi bộ dáng, ta liền muốn giết hắn, đúng vậy, ta muốn giết hắn, như tất cả mọi người chờ mong như vậy.

Thế nhưng là, hắn nói hắn có thể cứu ưu, ta do dự, sau khi trở về, ta thậm chí kiên định không thể để cho hắn chết tín niệm, ta nghĩ muốn ưu biến thành bộ dáng lúc trước, ta không để ý đến tất cả mọi người thất vọng ánh mắt, kiên quyết muốn bảo trụ Hắc Xà mệnh.

Vậy cũng ác Hắc Xà lừa ta, ăn hết cái loại này cây cỏ về sau, ưu tiêu ra máu không ngớt, lòng ta đau không cách nào nói rõ, theo Viêm nào biết, cứu chữa của ta Tộc Vu đang tại tích cực mà cứu chữa băng cùng Diễm Minh, tối tăm bên trong có cảm ứng, ta biết rõ bọn hắn nhất định sẽ bình an, bọn hắn đã ở đẳng Hắc Xà nói ra cứu người đích phương pháp xử lý, nhưng hiện tại rõ ràng cho thấy không có cách nào, ta không thể để cho ưu cứ như vậy chết đi.

Ta muốn lưng cõng hắn đi Hắc Xà cố hương, nghe nói ngay tại Long Sơn bên kia, có lẽ bên kia Tộc Vu có thể cứu hắn.

Ưu không có sống qua tuyết sơn, hắn đã chết, ta không thể tiếp nhận hắn không có hô hấp, ta muốn dẫn hắn đi xem Thiên Xà Tộc Tộc Vu, ta thật sự rất tuyệt vọng, chính mình lừa gạt mình, có lẽ là thời tiết quá lạnh rồi, hắn chẳng qua là ngủ rồi.

Đã qua tuyết sơn về sau, ta nhìn thấy một con suối nước, ta theo chưa thấy qua như vậy nước sạch, nước suối bên cạnh có một cái che giấu sơn động. Ta lưng cõng ưu đi vào, ý định nhóm lửa cho hắn sấy [nướng] một sấy [nướng].

Sơn động không lớn, liếc có thể trông thấy ngọn nguồn, bên trong có một cái cùng ta giống nhau thú hình cực lớn thú nhân, thân hình của hắn so với ta lớn hơn thiệt nhiều, đóng chặt lại hai mắt, giống như ngủ rồi giống nhau.

Ta lại càng hoảng sợ, kêu hắn vài thanh âm, hắn đều không có đáp ứng. Ta đánh bạo đi qua, mới phát hiện hắn đã không có tim đập cùng hô hấp.

Hắn thú hình lại để cho ta có nhìn thấy đồng loại cực lớn cảm giác thân thiết, ta đưa thay sờ sờ trên người hắn cọng lông, cái kia như là thần giống nhau thân thể, thế nhưng là hắn không phải thần, hắn chỉ là bình thường thú nhân, lông của hắn đến rơi xuống dính ta một tay, như vậy thần giống nhau thú nhân cũng sẽ chết sao! Ta quay đầu lại nhìn xem ưu, không phải không thừa nhận hắn tử vong sự thật.

Ta không rõ ta sống còn có ý nghĩa gì, ta đem ưu ôm tới, tựa ở bạch hổ bên người, quyết tâm cùng của bọn hắn cùng chết đi.

Tại ta đói không có khí lực mở mắt thời điểm, ta nghĩ tới a mỗ ôn hòa tay thay ta che chăn,mền, len lén sờ trán của ta xem ta có hay không nóng lên, phát nhiệt, nghĩ đến nàng làm cho ta quần áo, như vậy mềm mại thư thái như vậy, còn có nàng làm cho ta giầy, bây giờ còn mặc ở chân của ta lên, cảm giác như vậy chân thật, giống như nàng ngay tại bên cạnh của ta.

Nguyên lai tại nội tâm của ta ở chỗ sâu trong như vậy chờ mong nhìn thấy bọn hắn, nghĩ như vậy niệm bọn hắn, nếu như năm đó chúng ta không có tách ra nên có bao nhiêu hảo, nếu như có thể một mực sinh hoạt tại bên cạnh bọn họ thật là có bao nhiêu hảo, có thể ta đã không có khí lực cử động nữa rồi, các ngươi bảo trọng a! Xin tha thứ ta không có nói cho các ngươi biết cảm thụ của ta, tha thứ ta không có ở các ngươi thanh lúc tỉnh gọi các ngươi một tiếng A Phụ A Mỗ, tha thứ ta cứ như vậy ly khai...

-oOo-


End file.
